


Forgotten

by Shield_Maiden_of_Sherwood



Series: Dragon Age Collection (Origins - DA:I) [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Amnesia, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Smut, Love Triangle-ish, Memory Loss, Minor Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Minor Female Trevelyan/ Male Hawke, One Night Stand, Sporadic Updates, We meet again, Who am I, foul-mouthed inquisitor, sex marathon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 314,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shield_Maiden_of_Sherwood/pseuds/Shield_Maiden_of_Sherwood
Summary: People told her she had stumbled out of a rift but she didn't remember any of it. She didn't even remember the conclave or why she was there. Hell, she couldn't even remember who she was or where she was from. All she knew is that she was convicted of multiple murders including Divine Justinia which she just knew she was innocent. As she takes on the reputation of Andraste's foul-mouthed, sarcastic, alcoholic Herald, she must figure out who she is and fight the rising threat to destroy Thedas as they know it.





	1. A Birthday To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows the basic storyline from Dragon Age Inquisition with some changes for fictional purposes. As with all fanfiction stories, I do not own any characters or anything from the Dragon Age universe created by BioWare and EA Games. I am simply a fan making a story based in the beautiful world they crafted. :)  
> Enjoy! :D
> 
> P.S.  
> This one part of a series called "The Hero Chronicles" that starts with Origins and goes to Trespasser in Inquisition. All the stories are interlinked with each other and this is technically part 4 or 5. Not sure why I started with this one but, here it is, lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> For those who don't know, the reason that there have not been any updates in quite a while is because I was rewriting the beginning of Forgotten! I just really hated the beginning of the story and found it super generic and boring so I decided to rewrite it! In this rewrite, I wanted to create a new intro to Lena and show a little of her life before the Breach. I was hoping to have written a couple new chapters and to be finished with it all by the time I started school again. Good news, I ended up writing 6 very eventful new chapters and altered one of the old ones to merge them together. Bad news, while I was finished writing the chapters, I still had to edit them all which I didn't get done before school. Sorry y'all! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the new beginning! :D

**_A/N: This story follows the basic storyline from Dragon Age Inquisition with some changes for fictional purposes. As with all fanfiction stories, I do not own any characters or anything from the Dragon Age universe created by BioWare and EA Games. I am simply a fan making a story based in the beautiful world they crafted. :)_ **

* * *

The carriage bumps along the busy streets of Ostwick as Lena looks out the window at the passing shops and market stalls. Her twin brother, Leon, sits opposite of her and watches with an amused expression. “You never told me where we’re going.”

Pulling her gaze from the window, she shoots him a mischievous grin. “That’s because it’s a surprise.”

Reaching over, he pulls the curtain from the window, most likely trying to see what’s grabbed his sister’s attention as she turns to look back out the window. He could see nothing extravagant or noteworthy, but she stared intently out the window nonetheless. “Can you at least give me a hint?” He smirks. “I imagine it’s something father wouldn’t approve of since there’s so much secrecy surrounding it.”

She shrugs. “True but then again, most things that father dislikes are some of the more fun things a person can experience.” She replies. Before he has a chance to respond, she grasps her thin skirts and throws open the carriage door. “Come on!”

Her sandal splashes in a puddle of water accumulated in the rain they received the night before but she just lifts up her expensive dress and pulls her gauze-like shall around her as she hurries on. Leon’s eyes widen as he jumps out and rushes after her, almost colliding with a merchant carrying a large rolled up rug on his shoulder. Apologizing, he picks up speed and follows her as she dips and sways through the crowd before ducking into an alley. Trotting up to walk beside her, his eyes shift around as he tries to make out where they are.

“Where--?” He begins but stops instantly as they turn the corner and come out on a less busy street. Lena stops before a door with a sign hanging precariously beside it, its writing far too faded to read. Placing a hand on the door, she shoots him a coy grin before pushing their way in.

Inside, candles flicker on a nearby table as a scantily clad woman leads a man through a nearby door. Leon watches before a smirk emerges. “Maker’s breath… are we at a pleasure house?”

They stop in front of a solid looking door where two men in leather armor stand on either side. Each bulky man looked at them in turn but said nothing as Lena places a hand on the door, turning to offer Leon a grin before pushing it open.

Smoke from nearby candles and sweet smelling incents waft in as the door opens and they enter the dimly lit room. Moans emit from places nearby, a partially translucent curtain drawn for some faux privacy. Not that it mattered since there were men standing outside some of the curtains, tugging at themselves as they watched the people committing the act in front of them.

Coming near the center of the room, Leon looks through one of the curtains half pulled aside as a pale elven woman rides astride a darker-skinned man, their complexions contrasting in the candlelight within the room. Leon feels a thrum of interest stirring in his own trousers as he watches dark hands cup the small breast and give it a squeeze to receive a breathy gasp of pleasure.

“And this is my twin brother, Leon.” Lena introduces, motioning vaguely beside her. Leon’s attention snaps back to the middle-aged woman dressed richly in a shimmering pink gown adorned with jewels. Her dark hair is braided and pinned up in traditional Ostwick style with shimmering bands. Her darkly painted lips curl up into a grin as she looks him over.

Lena reaches into the coin purse on her hip and retrieves a couple gold coins and holds them out before her. “We’ll both take the finest and most exclusive packages you’ve got.” She grins. “After all, it’s our birthday.”

She hands the coins over to the Madam who looks them over before she looks up at them with a grin. “Very well.” She says, her voice edged with a foreign accent that Leon can’t fully place at the moment. He watches as she motions for them to follow her as she leads them to another chamber filled with a bar, tables and many drunken patrons. The Madam motions outwards at the many tables where more scantily clad men and women perch on the edge of tables, sit in chairs or walk around talking to patrons, no doubt trying to talk them into going to one of the rooms on the nearby landing. “Do you have any certain preferences?”

A lovely woman in a light blue transparent dress clasped at the shoulders strides past Leon, her hand grazing his with a smile as she passes. _A redhead_. Lena thinks to herself as her eyes fall to the dusky pink nipples standing erect under the woman’s thin dress. _Quite a rarity._ Her eyes flick to Leon whose gaze hasn’t left the woman’s body since she arrived, and she smirks. “I believe Leon here has made his choice.” She chuckles.

The woman smiles at Leon and holds out a dainty hand which he eagerly accepts. He starts after her as she starts to lead him to a room and Lena calls after him. “Have fun, brother! I’ll find you afterwards.”

Leon waves back to her without breaking his gaze. Chuckling, Lena turns back to the Madam who eyes her rich looking clothes curiously. “Now that your brother is off with Ariell, what about you?”

Lena licks her lips as she surveys the room. “I’m thinking a bit of both.” She says. “If I may?” She motions toward the men and women.

The Madam nods. “Of course.” She says with a sweep of her hand. “Please.”

Turning from the older woman, Lena walks around the tables, examining first the women. Finding an exotic beauty with beautifully dark skin and assorted gold piercings, she touches the woman’s face and turns it to face her. Her curly raven-black hair is swept up in a similar style as the Madam with a few tendrils handing down along her neck. The woman smiles as Lena‘s hand slips down her neck and lands on the swell of her breasts, her fingers closing around the mound and giving it a few gentle squeezes. She fingers the dark nipple through the thin dark blue material and smirks as the woman gasps.

“Everything to your liking?” The woman purrs, her Rivaini accent coming through strongly.

“Perhaps.” Lena says. “Do you like women?” The woman smiles as she nods. Lena glances around the room. “And what about men?”

“Of course.”

Nodding, Lena rolls the woman’s nipple between her thumb and index finger. “And do you prefer having them separately or at the same time?”

The woman chuckles, leaning forward and brushing her lips teasingly against Lena’s, her warm breath moving over her skin. “I’ll happily do both at the same time, kitten, if that’s what you desire.”

“Perfect.” Pulling her hand away, Lena offers her hand which is accepted. Leading the woman away from the disgruntled patrons she was previously talking to, they walk over to a young man with bright blond hair, bare from the waist up sitting in a chair, his legs parted to show the large bulge in the front of his tight small clothes. As both women approach, he looks up as he’s about to take a sip from his cup. Lena whispers something in the woman’s ear and she smiles with a nod before walking away. As the woman leaves, Lena beckons the man to stand. He obeys and stands as Lena looks him over, her hand coming down his hairless chest before reaching down to access his groin. As she did with the woman, she asks him of his preferences. Satisfied with his answers, she looks over to where the woman she fondled is talking to the Madam.

Eagerly, she rejoins them and they walk together up the nearby stairs to the landing toward one of the great rooms set aside for wealthy patrons. Allowing the man to walk in first, Lena turns to the woman as she taps her shoulder. Lena halts and looks to the woman, raising a brow.

“While Eian and I get ready, you may change or undress, if you like. The wine will be brought up shortly.”

“Thank you…?” Lena smiles, pausing.

“Vanessa.”

As Vanessa turns away, Lena watches her slink away to the corner shrouded in silk curtains and a gold privacy screen. As the two prostitutes readied themselves, she strides over to the canopied bed at the center of the room. Topped with fine Orlesian silk and surrounded by gossamer curtains of matching lustful red, Lena takes a seat, leaning back onto the plush mattress as she stretches. A knock sounds on the door and a lovely woman decked in sheer yellow fabric and adorned with bronze jewelry strides in with an ornate metal pitcher. Shooting Lena a coy smile, she strides over to the table and sets down a few cups. Turning around, she bows. “Will that be all, M’lady?”

Lena licks her lips. “Yes. Unless you want to join?”

At that moment, Vanessa and Eian emerge from behind the privacy screen, both glistening with oil in the candlelight.

Giggling, the serving girl apologizes and declines before scampering out the room, closing the door behind her. Wasting no time, Lena rises from the bed and strides over to the duo, her eyes moving over their glistening features hungrily. “Mm…. You two look absolutely appetizing. I’m almost unsure where to start.”

“Perhaps we should start by undressing you.” Vanessa purrs, walking over and pressing her body against Lena’s arms as her fingers reach up and graze the bronze clasps. “Wouldn’t want to get anything on your fine dress.”

Lena turns her head, her lips teasing Vanessa’s before hungrily capturing her lips as her hand move over the slick surface of the woman’s body. She abruptly pulls away, her breath heavy as she motions for her to pour some wine before turning and pulling Eian to her. His lips crash against hers before she opens her mouth and allows for his tongue to slip in, exploring her mouth with eagerness as her hands reach down to fondle his length. Vanessa shortly returns with a glass of wine which Lena reluctantly pulls away from her partner to retrieve. Licking her lips, she takes the cup and motions with her chin for both to move to the bed as she takes a long drink.

Bringing it down from her lips, she looks over the tone, glistening bodies seated beside each other on the bed. “You.” She says, motioning to Vanessa. “I want you to kiss and fondle him.” She says, motioning with her cup toward Eian. She smirks. “I want him hard and your cunt to be dripping wet for me.”

They look at each other and a grin forms as they lock lips. Moans erupt from both parties as Lena watches over her cup. She feels herself getting aroused as she watches Vanessa’s dark hands stroking the length of Eian’s pink cock. Draining the cup, she sets it down without looking away and reaches up to unclasp her dress. Each side falls and exposes a breast as it falls over the bronze leaf belt around her waist. Their kisses become more passionate as they lean back on the bed. Lena carefully removes her belt and lets her dress fall to the carpet at the end of the bed before dropping the metal belt on top and using one of the posts of the canopy to remove the sandals tied up her leg to her knee.

Padding barefoot back to the table, she pours another cup of wine and halfway downs it when Vanessa pulls away from Eian, allowing him to lick and nibble along her neck as she turns to look at their customer.

“Care to join us, m’lady?” She grins, idly stroking Eian as he gently rocks in and out of her grasp.

Taking a last drink of wine, she strides toward them. Eian’s actions stop as he turns to watch as Lena beckons Vanessa toward the end of the bed. Cup in hand, she leans down to capture the woman’s lips, the taste of wine intermingling with the taste of Vanessa’s tongue making for an enticing combination. “Let’s see how well Eian did, shall we?” She says between kisses. With her free hand, Lena brushes her hand down Vanessa’s thighs which part as Lena’s hand dips between them. Stroking the saturated folds with her thumb, she slips a finger in, then two; Delighting in the wet sounds as she pushes them in and out of the woman’s slick opening.

A moan escapes Vanessa’s throat before Lena nibbles on her lower lip with a smirk. “Very good, Eian.” She grins, still looking at Vanessa. She licks her lips. “Tell me, my sweet. Do you taste as good as you look and feel?”

Leaning back on her elbows, she lifts and parts her legs so they’re equal to the edge of the bed, her slick folds displayed proudly. “Why don’t you taste me for yourself, M’Lady?” She purrs.

Eian offers her a hand as she kneels at the edge of the bed before Vanessa’s groin. She reaches up to rub the folds, admiring the way her fingers slip in and out with no resistance. Slipping her fingers up into a “V”, she parts the fold to see the sensitive little nub. Licking the remnants of wine from her lips, she dips her head down starting with languid licks that slip deep inside, before flattening out to cover as much area as possible. Vanessa’s graceful hand comes to rest on Lena’s head as mews of pleasure escape her throat as Lena’s tongue darts in and out of her opening, pausing every so often to suck on the folds. Lena looks up at Vanessa’s closed eyes as she begs Lena not to stop. As her hips begin to buck, Lena sets her wine aside and wraps her arms around the woman’s hips to anchor them in place while she lovingly licks and sucks on her clit. Lena draws two orgasms from her partner as she expertly fingers her while eating her out; She eagerly laps up each sweet climax before finally releasing her to retrieve her cup and draining it.

Rising to refill her cup, she sees Eian fondling Vanessa’s breasts as her lustful gaze watches Lena. Her glass filled once more, she smirks as she meets Vanessa’s lingering gaze. “You tasted delicious.” Lena compliments, licking her lips to taste the lingering remnants of the woman’s climax as it mingles with the wine. Her gaze slides over to the flushed Eian he cups Vanessa’s full breast. Cocking her head to the side, she taps her chin with a finger. “I wonder if you taste as sweet as your lovely female counterpart, Eian. Shall we find out?” Rounding the canopy with her cup in hand, her gaze shifts down to his erect cock. “Or perhaps I should ride your cock like a bull while you taste the delicious essence of Vanessa’s arousal.”

Coming to stand at the end of the bed, Lena kneels between Eian’s legs as she has his attention, his eyes widening like saucers. She offers her wine to him and motions for him to drink as she leans down to stroke him. “Mmm…. How tempting your cock is. It quivers with anticipation to be licked and suckled.” Keeping her eyes on Eian’s desirous gaze, she leans down to press a kiss to the head of his bulbous cock. “Maybe just a taste first.” He lets out a strangles gasp and wine dribbles down his chin in surprise. Smirking, Lena leans down and slowly licks and suckles the tip as her hand begins to pump up and down the shaft.  A series of moans tears from his throat as he leans back on the bed, the now empty cup falling from his hand with a clank as it hits the stone floor.

Lena is so preoccupied with sucking on Eian’s cock that she barely notices as Vanessa removes herself from the bed to retrieve the dropped cup and return it to the nearby table. She watches as Lena’s head bobs up and down as her hand twists and pumps Eian’s cock while her own saturated folds faced outwards as she arched her back.

Walking over toward the polished wooden chest of drawers, she removes the bottle of oil and the phallus made of soft leather before returning to Lena’s exposed genitalia. Smiling at Eian as he claws at the sheets while Lena relentlessly sucks and strokes his cock near climax, Vanessa mimics Lena’s actions toward her as she gently rubs the slick opening. Probing her fingers lazily in and out as she lies between her legs to lick and suckle on her lips and clit. For a moment, Lena pauses with a surprise gasp before renewing her vigorous sucking and stroking as Eian moans for her to keep going. As she does so, she widens her own legs to give Vanessa better access as her tongue slips in and out of Lena’s slick folds.

As Lena feels Eian edge near his climax, she cups his meaty sack and feels him place a firm hand on her head. Guiding her for a few more deep throated sucks, his sack spasms and he holds her head in place as hot, salty liquid shoots into her mouth, hits the back of her throat and down. His hand falls away as ragged gasps escape as he leans back while Lena eagerly licks up the remnants from his cock. Coming up on her first climax, she lifts her head to let out a moan. Rocking back and forth against Vanessa’s probing fingers and tongue as she rides through it.

Rising on shaky knees, Lena chuckles as she motions Vanessa to move once she’s licked all the remnants. She glances around for her cup before Vanessa motions back toward the table. She walks back and refills it, takes a hesitant sip as she notices the long leather phallus and the corked bottle at the foot of the bed. “I see you’re eager to add another cock to the party.” Lena chuckles, motioning to it. “I want you to use it.”

Picking up the soft leather phallus, Vanessa looks it over as though seeing it for the first time. “On you, M’lady?”

Draining her cup, she feels the beginning of a buzz starting to make itself known as she fills her glass once more. “No. I want you to pleasure yourself with it while Eian readies himself for another round.” Lean smirks. “I’ve tasted his cock; Now I want to feel it pulsing inside me as I ride it.”

Taking a sip of her wine, she watches as Vanessa uncorks the bottle and drips the oil in her palm before setting it on the ground. Locking eyes with Lena, she oils up the phallus with expert hands as she rubs it and coats the leather. Eian watches her as well, stroking his half hard cock.

Spreading her legs wide to reveal her folds once more, she angles the phallus and teases herself, biting her lip and she nudges it into the slick opening with lewd wet sounds that leave little to the imagination. She moans as the phallus slips deeper and deeper into her willing slit until it goes up to the root and slaps against the fake sack at the end. As Lena watches her, she slowly finishes her wine as she touches herself; Her fingers plunging inside her own cunt as the phallus disappears into Vanessa’s.

Finally, setting aside her cup, Lena strides over to Eian. She reaches down to grab his cock and gives it a couple strokes for good measure before nodding. “This will do nicely.”

Climbing upon the bed, she kneels over his erect cock. His hands fly up to her hips as he slowly guides her, inch by delicious inch until they both let out a sigh of relief when he’s sheathed up to the root inside her. “Maker…” Lena breathes, giving a few experimental bounces before gathering her hair that has begun to plaster itself to her neck. “You have a lovely cock. I think one of the loveliest I’ve had in a while.”

Eian thanks her with a laugh as he begins to guide her hips while they find the correct rhythm. As they do so, Lena looks over and smiles at Vanessa whose eyes have closed as she pumps the phallus in and out, moaning as it comes out looking slick with arousal and oil. Chuckling, a moan escapes her throat as they find the perfect rhythm and Eian begins to pick up speed as he thrusts up inside her. Her breathing accelerates as her breasts bounce with each hard thrust and sounds of wet flesh fill the room, punctuated with shameless whimpers and moans of pleasure.

“Oh fuck…” Lena breathes between hard thrusts. She opens her eyes just enough to see Vanessa watching with fervent interest as the phallus pauses inside her. Lena smiles at her. “Perhaps you should take a seat, my sweet!” She breathes, motioning to the flush and concentrated face of Eian. “I’m sure Eian would love to taste your sweet nectar.”

Without slowing, Eian looks over at Vanessa expectantly as she removes the phallus and drops it on the floor beside the bed before crawling over to Eian. She starts to position herself facing him but Lena reaches out and shakes her head.

“No. I want you to face me so I can enjoy you as well.” As she says this, she slows the motion of her hips and slowly rocks her hips as Vanessa poises herself on Eian’s face, holding herself open with a squeak of delight as his tongue laps at the climax she had from the phallus. With Lena on his cock and Vanessa being pleasured orally, Lena smirks as she beckons Vanessa to lean forward. Instantly, she captures her lips, her tongue and breath intermingling with hers.

A couple climaxes later for both women and a powerful climax for Eian, Lena returns for another glass of wine when there’s a knock on the door to signify their allotted time is up.

After a few final fondles, Lena and the other two wash themselves and redress. Vanessa slinks over as Lena reaches for the door to leave. “Do come again, M’lady. And happy birthday.”

Fixing her dress, she smirks and exits the brighter main chamber where she spots Leon already finished and talking with a woman in gossamer purple robes and face half hidden by a matching veil. Snorting, she descends the stairs and walks over and places a hand on her brother’s shoulder to steady herself.  

Turning, he smiles. “Ah, there you are. I was worried for a second that you might have left and went for a couple more rounds.”

She starts to see double and shakes her head to clear her vision before plastering a grin on her face. “I would but that would hardly be fair to the others.”

Leon picks up on his sister’s condition and rises to steady her as she starts to weave. “Maker,” He chuckles. “Are you seriously trashed right now?” He shakes his head as he already knows the answer. “Come on. Let’s head back to the palace. I’m sure our carriage is somewhere nearby. After we jumped out, I think they parked on the other street.”

Thanking the Madam on their way out, the wine really starts to hit Lena as she almost trips on the doorway leading out to the street. With her arms draped around her brother’s neck, they walk out as people are just beginning to light the lanterns. _Maker, have we really been here that long?_ He thinks to himself as he helps his sister to the next couple streets over. It takes a while since Lena keeps tripping, but they finally find their carriage near a nearby lantern. Helping Lena into the carriage, he finds the driver nowhere to be found. S _hit._

Rounding the carriage, he peeks in the window at Lena who has decided to lie across one of the seats. “Lena.” He hisses.

Blurry-eyed, she inclines her head. “Are we home?” She asks.

Amused at how toasted she is, he stifles a laugh. “Not yet. I need to find our driver. Stay here and don’t go—” He begins to say before he hears somebody call to him nearby. He turns in time to see their driver as they emerge from the shadows, most likely returning after taking a piss.

“M’lord. Is that you?”

“Yes.” Leon says. “Lena’s already in the carriage. Let’s head back to the palace.”

With a bow, he motions for Leon to get in before climbing up to his seat. “Just signal when you’re ready, sir.”

Opening the carriage door, he’s about to climb in when Lena quickly sticks her head out and retches on his boots before he has a chance to move. Grimacing, he gags as he looks down at the red vomit on the road and all over his boots. Lena looks down at her mess with a frown. “Oops… “

“Ugh…” He mutters, pushing her back inside the carriage. “It’s fine. It was better you do it on the street than in the carriage. We’d never hear the end of it otherwise.”

Scraping off what he could on the nearby lantern pole, he steps over the vomit and into the carriage. Shutting the carriage door, he raps on the wall behind him and the carriage begins to move.

* * *

Reaching the palace, the driver helps Leon pull a sleeping Lena from the carriage before he slumps her over his shoulder with a grunt. “Maker, Lena.” He mutters. “When did you get so damn heavy?”

Thanking the driver, he slowly struggles to lug his sister up toward the gates to the gardens so he can take the side staircase to avoid running into their father who, undoubtedly, is already wondering where they are. If he knew that where they had been and Lena’s condition, they would hear about it for the months to come and Lena would most likely be shipped off somewhere. Managing to make it up the steps to the corridor that leads to his sister’s apartments, he curses under his breath at the two guards standing on either side of her door.

As he approaches, the guards spring to attention and prepare to draw their swords when they recognize their young lord. “Lord Leon.” One says, saluting him before noticing his sister’s body slung over his shoulder. While this wasn’t the first time they’ve seen her wasted, it was the first time they’ve seen her gone to the point of needing to be carried. “Is she alright?” The other asks, a frown showing through the slits in his helmet.

“Oh, she’s fine.” Leon says, adjusting her as she begins to slip off his shoulder. “She’s just tired…” He sighs knowing that he’s getting some incredulous looks. “Okay, and drunk. Mind getting the door?”

They quickly push the door open and Leon thanks them before carrying her over to her bed when her lady’s maid, Evelyn, quickly rushes over, her blonde curls bouncing as she does so. She spots the inebriated Lena slumped over his shoulder and sighs. “Place her on the bed.” She instructs before motioning for the guards to return to their posts outside the doors. Coming to stand beside Leon as he sets her down, her heart quickens as his hand brushes her as they fall to his sides.

A groan emits from his sister as she struggles to open her eyes. “Leon?”

He leans closer so she can see him. “Don’t worry. We’re home now.”

“Good.” She sighs, her hand raising and falling over her face to block the nearby candlelight from the giant candelabras near the balcony doors. She cracks her eyes open as a smirk forms. “Did you have a good time?” She asks.

Evelyn’s perplexed gaze turns to Leon and he chuckles. “Of course. Thank you for that.”

“Anytime.” She yawns. “Happy berfday bruddah.” She says, her words beginning to slur. “Luff ya.”

He chuckles, leaning down to place a kiss on his sister’s forehead. “Goodnight, Lena. Sleep this off and we’ll talk in the morning. Happy birthday and I love you too.”


	2. Your Only Options

Lena’s pounding head pulls her back into consciousness as she winces and puts her hand up to stop the rays of sunshine coming through the ornate glass doors of the balcony. “Andraste’s ass…” She groans, reaching out to grab her pillow and placing it over her face.

Residual soreness from her activities the night before makes itself known between her legs as she shifts to a more comfortable position. She starts smirking to herself before she erupts into a coughing fit which makes her head pound even more fiercely. The sound of metal being dropped on the marble floor comes from nearby and she immediately covers her ears with a wince.

“Maker’s breath, Evelyn!” She exclaims, moving the pillow to speak. “Easy with the loud noises! Everything is super sensitive right now.”

Taking notice of her now awake mistress, she scampers over and takes a seat on the bed beside her. “I’m glad to see you’re awake, my Lady. I imagine you’ve had an eventful night?”

“Oh, it was eventful all right.” Lena smirks. “I had a very…pleasurable evening.” Erupting into another coughing fit, she motions vaguely toward her lady’s maid. “Wine.”

Rolling her eyes, Evelyn rises from her perch and walks over toward the silver serving cart with assorted platters of food and drink. Taking the empty cup from its spot on the cart, she walks over to the wash basin she filled moments ago and dips the cup into the cool water before bringing it over to Lena’s expecting, outstretched hand. She stands by and fixes the front of her loose white gown as Lena lifts her head to take a drink before promptly spitting it out with a grimace. “Ugh! What the fuck was that?”

“Water.” Evelyn replies. “It’s not wise to drink the morning after a night of heavy drinking.”

“Says who?” Lena mutters holding the cup out to her. “Please just give me wine.”

Knowing she won’t hear the end of it, Evelyn sighs and takes the cup from her and pours its contents into a nearby potted plant before walking back to the cart and pouring some wine. She returns and hands it to Lena who cracks open an eye to make sure its indeed wine before taking a long drink.

Thrusting the empty cup back at her maid, she covers her eyes with her pillow once more with a muttered thanks. Evelyn frowns as she sets the empty cup on the carved bedside table as she takes a seat beside her mistress once more. “My lady?” She says, earning a muffled groan from beneath the pillow in reply. “Normally I wouldn’t bother you while you’re…in disposed but your father wishes to speak with you. Immediately.”

She waits as Lena slowly removes her pillow and uses it as a shield from the light as she raises a brow. “What for?”

“I believe it had to do with your absence last night.”

Lena lets out an exasperated sigh. “It was mine and Leon’s birthday. I took him out for some entertainment. I don’t see what the fuss is about.”

“It might have something to do with the ball the Teyrn threw in your honor.”

Silence permeates between them for a few moments before Lena speaks. “What ball?”

“The ball that your father has been planning for weeks? The one that you were fitted for the dress you wore last night?”

Pursing her lips. Lena closes her eyes. “Ah… _that_ ball. Oops.”

Evelyn nods as she rises and turns to face Lena with her hands clasped before her. “Now, I’ve had some of the servants draw you a bath and have laid out a clean dress for you to change into afterwards. I suggest you get going; your father has already sent two of his servants to ask if you were awake yet. He’s growing impatient.”

Lena pulls herself into a sitting position, a groan emitting from her as she arches her sore back. “Have you ever known my father to ever be anything other than an impatient man?” She asks, spitefully as she stretches. She rolls her shoulders back with a sigh. “Fine. I’ll bathe and dress; In the meantime, for the love of Andraste, please find me something to soothe my head. I cannot face my father with my head feeling like I got hit with a warhammer.”

“I’ll see what I can do, my lady. Please hurry.”

* * *

Opening the doors of the chamber connected to her rooms, her eyes fall on the great marble bath surrounded by carved pillars at each corner of the hexagonal platform she had built a few years ago for meetings of a more intimate nature. Much like her bedroom, the doors of the balcony overlooking the sea were open to let in fresh air and sunlight.

Unclasping her dress and belt, she lets them fall in a pile at her feet and steps out of them toward the steaming bath awaiting her, the surface of the perfumed water spotted with rose petals.

Climbing the platform, she practically melts as the warm scented water envelops her sore muscles. Groaning, she lies back and tilts her head back to rest on the tub as she thinks back to her time in the pleasure house. Smirking to herself, she recalls the way Vanessa’s lips suckled along her neck, nibbling as she made her way to Lena’s breasts and down her stomach. After being thoroughly pleasured by both Lena and Eian, she seemed like she would have had the vigor to go a couple more rounds, had they the time.

Yet even as Lena thought about Vanessa’s plump lips on her body and Eian’s oiled up cock, she found her mind drifting back to the man she hadn’t seen in almost a decade; Sebastian. It wasn’t the first time that she thought about her first love while trying to replay her conquests in her mind. He never seemed to be far from her thoughts and she often wondered if he thought about her.

It had been 8 years since he had sorrowfully broke things off after announcing his engagement to an Antivian princess that was tactfully arranged by his parents to keep them apart to avoid scandals given their reputations. Even after the engagement had fallen through, the Vaels kept them apart by sending him to the Chantry. When news broke of the murders of the Vael family leaving Sebastian to be the only living heir to the throne of Starkhaven, Lena wanted so much to write him and comfort him. Sure, she and his family didn’t get along but when a whole family is slaughtered in cold blood…

Lena’s heart aches for him as she longs to feel his touch once more. Feeling stupid for even thinking about it after all these years, she lowers herself into the water and just lies there. When she resurfaces, she wipes the water cascading down her face from her eyes as Evelyn hustles into the room. Lena blinks through the water as she watches her maid come to stand before the tub, her hands clasped before her.

“Have you washed?”

Lena shakes her head and Evelyn takes the small bathing rag from her before motioning for her to turn away from her. She does as she’s instructed and lifts her hair away as her maid dips the rag into the water. Neither of them speaks while Evelyn washes her back. Lena bites her lip, tempted to ask after Sebastian. The last time she asked her about sending out a letter for him, Evelyn had been adamant about how inappropriate that would be in the eyes of the chantry given their history. _Damn pious fools._  She thought bitterly. _It was sex between two consenting people in love. How could something so beautiful be seen as sinful and shameful in the Maker’s eyes simply because they were unwed? How could wanting to be together be considered different than marriage?_

Once she has been bathed and dressed in a beautiful draped emerald gown accentuated with gold embroidery and jewelry, her hair is styled with a matching gold headband in her chestnut colored hair before her maid helps line her dark green eyes with kohl. As she sits before her mirror while Evelyn finishes the braided lacing on her sandals, she leans forward to examine her face for tell-tale signs of her condition. Thanks to the peppermint tea Evelyn brought for her, at least her head was feeling better than before.

With a final look at her slightly bloodshot eyes, she sighs. “Well, let’s hope my father isn’t very observant today.” She says to herself more than Evelyn.

Her stomach knots up as she rises from her seat before shooting a cursory glance at her maid who gives her a small reassuring smile before she leaves.

* * *

Lena’s heart pounds loudly in her chest as she approaches her father’s study. The solid door stands menacingly before her as she reaches a hand up and gives a few sharp raps. For a brief moment, she wonders if the servants who told her where he was might have been mistaken when she finally hears her father’s annoyed reply from the other side. Taking a deep breath, she enters the room.

She didn’t like her father’s study much as she got older. While the room itself was beautifully decorated with the finest silks and rugs, her father’s stern demeanor made the warm room feel cold. The solid oak desk sat near the center and strategically placed windows at the top of the domed ceiling filled the room with sunlight during the day. When she was younger, she and Leon used to sneak into their father’s study to look at the various ledgers and scrolls that always littered the desk and tall bookshelves that lined the walls. At the time neither of them understood the foreign looking squiggles on the page but that never stopped them from playing Teyrn and Commander and waging war on the palace servants who scolded them earlier that day.

She enters the room to find Ryland sitting in his high-backed chair, his head bent as he finishes writing a letter. “I’ll be with you in a moment, Alena.” He mutters.

Shifting from one foot to the other, Lena waits as her father signs the letter and sprinkles powder on the wet ink before blowing it off. He examines it for a moment, his brows furrowing slightly as he looks it over. With a sigh, he finally sets it down and reaches for the heated wax at the corner of his desk.

“You wanted to see me, father?” Lena asks.

Her father rolls the paper up and wraps a piece of ribbon on it before pouring the wax on to seal it, pressing his signet ring into it to imprint his crest and initials into it. “I did.” Setting the scroll aside, he puts the dish of wax back on its holder and clasps his hands on the desk before him before regarding his daughter with a stern expression. “As I know you’re fully aware, I spent a lot of time and money planning the ball yesterday in honor of your birthday. I’m sure you can imagine what an embarrassment it was when I went to announce you and wish you both a happy birthday only to find that you were nowhere to be found.” His eyes, a brilliant dark green much like her own bore into hers. “Where were you?”

Rubbing her wrist nervously behind her, she shrugs. “I took Leon out to the city to celebrate. I had forgotten that—”

“Where?”

Knowing her pious father’s opinion of brothels, she thinks quickly. “We’ve been cooped up here at the palace so long, I figured we could use some time in the city. We went to a local tavern for drinks and to see a bard play. I’ve been seeing posters around about this bard called “The Comptess—” She begins before she’s cut off.

“Enough!” He seethes. “I don’t think well of liars, Alena. I know you know that.”

Lena’s brows furrow. “Father?”

“I know exactly where you went. While I do not agree with such practices, some of my men were at one of the city’s pleasure houses and they reported that they had seen you two there.”

Another knock sounds on the door and Lena’s head snaps to look at it, her brows furrowing as her father calls for them to enter. Much to her displeasure, her aunt Phaedra strides in. Seeing Lena, her painted lips curl up into a smug grin as she comes to stand beside her brother. “Have you told her?”

“Told me what?” Lena asks, her gaze turning to her father.

“Not yet.” He mutters. Abruptly rising from his seat, Lena flinches at the scraping noise his chair makes as it scrapes against the marble floor. He rounds his desk and comes to perch himself on the edge as he folds his arms across his broad chest. “We have received word that Divine Justinia has called for a conclave at the Temple of Sacred Ashes to bring together the templars and mages of the rebellion. Like many of us, she seeks an end to the war.”

Lena’s eyes flick toward her smug aunt before returning to her father. “Okay? I fail to see what this has to do with me.”

“I’ve told you to use smaller words with her, Ryland. We both know she isn’t very bright.”

Lena glares at her and Ryland raises a hand to stop her. “As one of the noble families in Thedas with ties to both the Templar order and chantry, many of our family members are going to be watching over the proceedings and reporting back. Given your recent actions, I have decided that you will accompany your aunt, Phaedra, to the conclave alongside your other distant aunts, uncles and cousins. While you’re there, I expect you to speak with the leaders of the chantry and Templars and inquire about joining their ranks. You will send me a raven telling me of your decision about which you will join.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Lena exclaims. Her father’s eyes flash as he takes a step forward and slaps her hard across the face. She gasps and raises a hand to her stinging cheek as she gapes at her father.

“I have warned you about using such language!” He seethes. Sucking in a deep breath, he fixes the front of his doublet before calmly looking at her. “Phaedra will also be in charge of you to make sure you don’t cause our family any embarrassment while you’re there. You could have been married and gone from here but you would rather drink and indulge in your…perversions. You made your choice long ago and I will not waste any more of my time or the time of my advisors to look for a suitor to take soiled goods. The Order or the service of the Maker are now your only options.”

Lena gapes in horror at him. “Are you serious? You’re punishing me for taking Leon to a brothel? That’s ridiculous!”

Phaedra rolls her eyes as she taps her boney fingers on the arm of her father’s chair.

“No, it’s not.” Ryland shoots back. “What’s ridiculous is your behavior! Phaedra has been telling me for years that I should send you away and she’s right. You have been nothing but an embarrassment to this family and now you’re corrupting your brother with your filthy habits. As my heir, I need to him unsoiled and to be the shining example of an Andrastian. If people knew of where he went last night… If they knew of your corruption!”

“Corrupting Leon?” Lena snorts. “You do realize that he is a grown man, right? Grown men have sex, even when they pay for it. It’s not some big secret. You even said yourself that your guards go to brothels!”

“Silence!” Ryland booms. “My decision is final. You and Phaedra will leave for Ferelden tomorrow morning. I suggest you ready for your departure.”

She clenches her jaw. “And what if I refuse?”

Without missing a beat, he meets her gaze. “If you go against my commands, I shall have you executed for treason. Daughter or not, you know that defying your ruling Lord is a punishable offense and that punishment is death. I will make no exceptions.”

Feeling as though she’s been punched in the gut, her blood runs cold and she feels faint. _Executed for treason_. Her aunt’s wicked grin shifts along with the room and Lena grabs the small nearby table for support.

Before Lena can protest further, Ryland gives her a dismissive wave, unphased by her astonished reaction to his threat. “Leave me.”  He rounds his desk and comes to sit at his chair once more as Lena absently starts back toward the door. Her hand barely touches the door handle when she hears her name.

“And Alena.” Her father says. She turns to look at him but he doesn’t look up from his work. “Pack warmly; The weather in the Frostbacks can be unforgiving.”

Tears threaten to form as Lena exits her father’s study. Suddenly, it feels like all eyes are on her and she feels a weight starting to form in her chest. She starts walking and eventually escalates to full on running. _I need to get out of here. I need air_.

She runs back to her room and immediately opens a large chest at the far end of her bed. Retrieving the beloved ironbark bow and quiver of arrows from the bottom, she slings them over her back and rushes out once more.

Making a beeline for the stables, she finds a boy filling the stalls with fresh hay. “Boy.” She says, her heart pounding in her ears. “Ready a horse and be quick about it.”

The lad practically trips over himself as he bows and starts to prepare a tan Free Marches Ranger. Lena paces anxiously off to the side as the thin fabric of her dress rustles in the warm wind. Once prepared, she wastes no time swinging up into the saddle with little regard for her dress before immediately digging her heels into its flanks. The gates are barely opened as startled guards call to her as she bolts past them and heads out toward the city.

Long ago when the Tevinter Imperium was still a thriving empire that reached its fingers south and snatched up the countries beneath it, watchtowers and fortresses dotted the landscape of the Free Marches from Hasmal to Ostwick. Over time and battles waged, many of the building fell and crumbled leaving ruins of their former structures. One such ruin laid a stone’s throw from the palace, once where a mighty fortress stood now lay crumbling under the elements and destruction brought about by war. Its fortified walls had stood the passages of times well enough with exception of where one corner had been blown up when the defenses were breached to let an army pour inside. The keeps and towers were torn apart and abandoned until a young Lena and Leon had stumbled upon it during their adventuring outside the palace walls. They were overjoyed to find that while the walls and archways had since given way, the training yard near the center seemed mostly intact. In the past owner’s retreat, they had even left behind training swords and shields, many which had since started to rot and rust from their exposure to the weather. This of course did little to dissuade the twin nobles from conducting mock battles. It had been their secret kingdom where anything was possible.

As time passed and Lena’s relationship with her father worsened, she found sanctuary in her old playing grounds where she would come to take her frustrations out on the training dummies or to sit in the quiet darkness of the last remaining tower and look out at the clouds. Now she had an even better reason to escape her home as she found her way back. Tying her horse up in the old stable, she heads to the training ground for one final time.

* * *

“I see you’ve been practicing.” Leon grins as he leans against a crumbling wall as he watches his sister shoot another arrow into the dummy’s burlap head.

“What are you doing here?” She asks, not looking up as she nocks another arrow.

He shrugs. “Evelyn said you left the palace in a hurry. Knowing you, I’d figure you’d escape and come back here. You usually do after talking with father.” He motions with his chin toward her. “Nice bow.”

Lena mutters a thanks. “It’s the one Sebastian gave me when he ended things.”

Leon snorts. “I’m surprised you still have it.”

She shoots him a glare. “What’s that supposed to mean? I loved him, and he loved me.”

“So?” He shrugs. “None of your flings last very long; You know that as well as I do. Noble men need wives to produce heirs for their line. Since you had no intention of doing that, you were of no use to them.” He frowns at Lena’s offended look. “While I may not agree with such things, it’s a disgusting world we live in.”

“I may not have been able to provide marriage, but I did provide something else they obviously wanted.” She smirks at this before it falls. Reaching back for another arrow, she nocks it. “Besides, believe it or not, I _am_ capable of being sentimental about things and people.  If you don’t recall, he was the one who taught me to shoot at Emely’s wedding festival, remember? This bow reminds me of him and our time together.”

Rounding the wall, he strides toward her. “Oh, I remember. I’m pretty sure he only used archery lessons to be close to you.” He smirks. “Besides, I didn’t mean anything bad by it. I just like to tease you since most trinkets you received from lovers where usually given away after the affair was over and they returned to their countries, wives or both.” He pauses as she takes aim and shoots once more. “Have you written to him yet?”

She shakes her head. “No. Evelyn thinks that contacting him in the chantry would be inappropriate given our past relationship.”

“He’s not at the chantry any longer. I’ve heard that he’s returned to Starkhaven and now rules as Prince since the death of his family.”

Lena frowns. “Yes… Regardless of how awful they were, it was unfortunate to hear of their murders. Cut down by assassins….” Lowering her bow, she frowns as she tries to think of how she would feel if her family were mercilessly slaughtered here at the palace. She would be wracked with grief over Leon’s death but what about her aunt and father? After their unkindness to her for so long, would she feel anything for them? The thought of her father’s threat and her aunt’s smug grin made another wave of anger and hurt pass over her. Raising her bow once more, she takes aim. She hits the dummy in its head, directly between where its eyes would be. Watching, Leon let’s out a whistle.

“I wonder whose face you’re imagining you’re shooting at this time.” He grins. “Let me guess…. That servant who hates you in the kitchens? Your guards perhaps? I know they tend to irritate you from time to time.”

“No.” Another arrow whizzes through the air and hits the target in its embroidered heart. “I’m surprised you haven’t heard.” She sneers.

Leon’s brows crease as he turns to look at her. “Heard what?”

Her lip starts to quiver as she lowers her bow. “Father is sending me away to the upcoming conclave being held by the Divine.”

“Well that’s not so bad.” He shrugs. “It might be a little boring but when you return…”

“I don’t think I’m returning.”

Taking a step back, his brows furrow. “What do you mean? Why would you stay?”

Her sorrowful gaze meets his as she feels the tears beginning to form. “Father has given me a choice. Either I go to the conclave and join the Order or chantry or…” Her voice breaks and she feels Leon’s hand coming to rest on her shoulder. She swallows and continues. “Or he will have me executed for treason.”

His brows shoot up. “Treason?” He gapes. “For what?”

“For not following his orders.” Bitter tears break free as her grip tightens on her bow. Her lip quivers as she shakes her head. “I don’t want to go, Leon. I don’t care if it’s a Trevelyan tradition for the youngest to join one or the other. It’s not the life I want!”

Her grip on her bow slackens and it falls to the ground as she embraces her brother. In response, his arms close around her as she buries her face in his neck as she begins to sob. “I knew Father hated me but…but to _kill_ me…”

“I know.” Leon mutters into her hair as he strokes the back of her head. “I don’t want you to go either! Perhaps I can talk him out of it…”

Pulling away, she shakes her eyes as she carefully pats her dress sleeve under her eyes, careful to not smudge the kohl lining. “I doubt you’ll be able to with that bitch at his ear.”

He raises a brow. “Who?” He asks, thinking of who she could possibly be referring to. It clicks and his brows shoot up. “Phaedra’s here?” Lena nods and he sighs. “Well, that makes sense why the servants are more on edge than usual. When do you leave? Is Phaedra going as well?”

“Unfortunately.” Lena mutters, bending down to retrieve her bow. “She’s to be my chaperone to “ensure that I don’t embarrass the family”. We leave tomorrow morning.”

He flinches as though he received a blow to the stomach. “Maker….” He mutters. “So soon?”

Lena nods before pausing as she turns to look out the crumbling corner of the wall, framing the vast open country. When she turns back, her eyes are wide and pleading. “Leon, you have to help me.”

“How?” He frowns.

“I have to escape the palace tonight when most are asleep. We can pay off the guards and I’ll ride out to…. Starkhaven! Surely if I plead to Sebastian as the new Prince for sanctuary, he’ll help! We loved each other once. I know in my heart that he would protect me.”

He shakes his head. “Lena… what if Bash has moved on? I’ve heard he’s been looking for a wife. Even if he’s still single and has feelings for you, it could spark a feud between Ostwick and Starkhaven. You know Father is not a temperate man when people defy his wishes. After all, he threatened your life as is.”

“Then I’ll go to Orlais and stay with Emely!” Lena exclaims. “Please Leon! I just need to get out of Ostwick. If I stay, my fate is sealed either by the axe or the conclave.” Reaching out, she grabs her brother’s hand. “Please Leon. I’m begging you.”

Feeling his resolve weaken, he sighs. “Okay. I’ll help.”

“Thank the Maker!” She breathes, pulling him into a hug. “You’re the best brother ever.”

“Yes, I am,” He says, pulling away from her and holding her shoulders to look at her. “But just remember. This is practically a suicide mission if Father is serious about his threat. If we get caught…”

“Then we’ll make sure we won’t get caught!” She grins. “I’ll finally be free of Father’s threats and I’ll get to see our niece and nephews. I’ll tell them all about their brave Uncle Leon who saved my life.”

He runs a hand over his short hair. “Let’s just figure out how to do this first.” _Andraste guide us._


	3. Goodbye, Brother

After an excruciating dinner with Phaedra bragging about her part in taking her niece to the conclave, Lena quickly excuses herself to her room with the excuse to pack for the upcoming. When she arrives in her room with her maid, she begins packing for her escape.

“My lady, do you really think that’s wise?” Evelyn frowns as she watches her mistress stuff items into her leather satchel.

“What do you mean?”

“I know you don’t want to join the Order or chantry but won’t running away only anger the Teyrn?” She frowns. “I worry about your safety.”

Lena shrugs it off. “Most likely but he’ll be angry regardless.” She pauses her packing to look at her, a frown tugging at the corners of her lips. “We both know how cruel my father is, Evelyn. If I don’t take my chances now by leaving, I just know that I will meet my death by refusing to go.”

Evelyn perches on the end of a nearby chair as she watches her mistress stride back and forth across the room before depositing items in her bag. She couldn’t help but wonder what Lena’s escape would mean, not only for her mistress’ safety but her own as well. If Lena manages to flee, she would no doubt be questioned on her involvement and about Lena’s whereabouts. Absently, she raises a hand to her lips thoughtfully.

Stuffing a coin purse in her bag, Lena turns to look at her maid who stares at the fresco scene of some long-forgotten deities etched on the nearby wall. Kneeling before her maid, she brings her back to the present as she takes Evelyn’s delicate hand in her own and presses another bag of coin in her palm. “Don’t think I forgot about you.” Lena says with a hint of a sad smile. “You’ve been so kind and have served me well over the years. I know my father will come after you once he finds out about my escape.” She motions to the coin purse between their hands. “This should be enough for you to leave Ostwick as well and start new. Prince Sebastian in Starkhaven knows you. Perhaps you can travel there and seek refuge with him. I’m sure he would happily accept your services.”

Her already large eyes widen as she looks down at their hands then back at her. “My lady, I appreciate your kindness but as an elf—”

Before she could finish her sentence, a knock sounds at Lena’s door and both women exchange a glance. Lena motions for her to answer it as she grabs her satchel and quickly stashes it away in her nearby chest before coming to sit on the couch. Picking up a book from the table, she waits as Evelyn opens the door.

Expecting the Teyrn to stand before her, she’s pleasantly surprised as the door opens to reveal Leon, still dressed in his embroidered doublet from dinner. Evelyn’s cheeks flush as she bows her head as she curtsies. “My lord.”

Stiffly nodding, Leon’s expression remains solemn as he glances toward one of the guards on the side of the door with a hint of anxiety. “I’m here to see my sister.” He says.

Nodding, she holds up a hand to make him wait as she carefully closes the door. Lena looks up expectantly from the book she was pretending to read. “Who is it?” She asks, her own worry etched on her face.

“It’s your brother, Leon, My lady.”

With a sigh of relief, she nods and motions for her to let him in before setting her book back on the table. She rises to meet him as he stiffly walks into the room while Evelyn quietly closes the door behind him.

“Well?” Lena asks. “Is it done?”

Relaxing a bit, he nods. “I have already paid off the guards at the south gates and handsomely paid the captain of the merchant ship waiting in the harbor. He has agreed to take you to Val Royeaux. Tomorrow I’ll send a raven to Emely to expect you. You can explain the situation.”

She lets out a relieved breath as she pulls him into an embrace. “Oh, thank the Maker!” She mutters as his arms encircle her. “Thank you, Leon. You have saved my life!”

As they pull away, she sees his hesitant expression. “What is it?”

He frowns, his sadness of the whole situation evident in his expression and in his posture. “Are you sure you don’t want me to just speak with Father? Lena, if you’re caught…”

She shakes her head. “There’s no point. We both know he won’t see reason.” Her gaze drops as she feels the hurt tears from earlier resurfacing. “He wants me gone and he will see that it happens whether it’s by forcing me to leave or by the executioner’s axe.”

Reaching up, she dabs her eyes and sighs as she looks up at his pained expression. “I know this is not easy for you either.” She frowns. “I think I will miss you the most, brother. You have been by my side, defending me for all my life. I hope that one day I will be able to return and see you again.”

Stepping forward, he pulls her into a tight embrace which she reciprocates. “Maker protect you, Lena.” He mutters. “Life won’t be the same without you here.” Tears break free from his eyes as he holds his sister for what he imagines is the last time for quite a while. When they finally pull away, Leon wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his doublet and sniffs. “Father usually leaves his study around eleven bells and should be fast asleep at twelve.” He says. “Be careful as you climb down. I have no idea how many will be patrolling nearby or in the gardens. I wish you a safe journey.”

Before he can break down again, he turns and leaves the room.

Time seems to move at a crawl as Lena passes the time playing cards with Evelyn. Changed into her riding habit, Lena wears a robe over top to keep up appearances in case she gets a visit from her aunt or father. Twelve bells finally rolls around and the chantry’s giant bell near the center of the city tolls. It’s time.

Stripping off her robe, she walks over to the balcony and looks over the railing at the long drop. Testing the rope tied to the thick railing with a few tugs, she throws the rope down and watches as it unravels and comes to a halt about a foot off the ground. _This is it_.

Turning around, she strides back to where Evelyn waits with her travel cloak and satchel in hand. She helps her mistress with her cloak and hands her the satchel which she slings across her body. “Thank you.” Lena smiles, placing a hand on her maid’s shoulder. “You should probably wait another hour or two after I’m gone to avoid arousing suspicion.”

Evelyn nods as she hangs her head while a tear trickles down her cheek. Walking around her, Lena opens the chest and retrieves her elegant looking bow and quiver before slinging them over her back as well.

With one last farewell, Lena carefully climbs over the railing and glances down. Fear grips at her heart as she takes a deep breath. Feeling Evelyn’s worrisome gaze, she shoots her a reassuring smile and then begins to repel down. Once her feet hit the stone ground, her heart leaps in her chest as she looks up to signal for the rope to be recalled before setting off toward the gardens.

* * *

At the final toll of the chantry bells, Leon paces in his chambers. Since he abruptly left Lena’s rooms, his conscience ate at him. Could he really let her sail off into the night without at least trying to appeal to their father? Could he really live with himself if he didn’t try absolutely everything to keep the headsman’s axe away from his dear sister’s neck?

Leaving his male servants to sleep, Leon makes a beeline to his father’s quarters. Seeing the young lord, his father’s guards quickly straighten with a muttered greeting. “I need to speak with my father.” Leon says. “I know it’s late—”

The guards exchange a puzzled glance. “Your father isn’t here. He has yet to arrive, My lord.”

Leon’s brows furrow. “Are you sure? He’s always in his chamber by now.” He glances between him. “How long have you been out here? Did you just replace the previous guards? Perhaps he entered before your shift?”

They shake their heads. “No, my lord. We’ve been here since the Teyrn left for supper hours ago.”

“I see.” Leon frowns. “Perhaps he’s lost track of time and is still in his study.” With a muttered thanks, he takes off down the long corridor. Keeping a vigilant eye out for his father, he makes his way toward the study only to find it also empty. “What the—” He begins to say as his heart sinks and the horrible realization begins to set in. “Oh no…Lena.”

Taking off at a sprint, Leon starts toward the south gates when he hears the unmistakable pleas of his sister. Rounding the corner, he sees the squadron of guards escorting a struggling Lena down the hallway toward the main audience chamber. “Lena!” He calls, striding purposely toward the guards. “What are you doing?”

Seeing her brother coming toward them, she ceases her struggle. “Leon!”

The guards turn into the audience chamber as one of the guards split off to engage Leon as he glances around the bulky armor. “What are you doing with my sister?” He demands. “Where are you taking her?”

“There’s no need to worry, My Lord. You can head back to your rooms.” The guard says, holding a hand up. “Your father has requested that we bring the runaway Lady back to him in the audience chamber.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Leon sneers, pushing past the man. Entering the audience chamber, he sees the guards drop Lena before their father who sits on the throne atop the dais.

Ryland glares down at his daughter who kneels before him, glaring up at him with contempt. His eyes fall on the bow and quiver hanging from one of the guard’s hands off to the side. “What’s that?”

Stepping forward, the guard holds them out before him. “This is the weapon she had with her, My Lord. She managed to kill one of our men waiting for her at the harbor with it before we apprehended her.”

“The man threatened to hurt me!” Lena growls. “I was doing it in self—”

“Silence!” Ryland bellows, his voice reverberating off the marble. Contempt oozes from him as he looks down his nose at her as though she is no more than a beggar on the street. “Somehow Alena, I knew you would try to escape your fate.” He motions to the guard. “Now, not only are you a traitor for defying your lord but now you’re also a murderer of one of my guards.”

Contempt gives way to fear as Lena’s brows raise but she says nothing. Ryland raises a brow.

“I wonder how you came into possession of such a weapon in the first place.” He muses. “You know as well as I that noblewomen are not schooled in the arts of war. It’s a fine-looking bow; I wonder how you acquired it and learned to wield it since you obviously are proficient enough to use it to kill a man.” He pauses and waits for her to reply. “Well?”

“It was a gift.” Lena spits.

Her father’s brows raise. “A gift? And who would give you of all people such a weapon? By the looks of it, it’s finely made so it’s somebody who has money to spend.” He sneers. “One of your many lovers, I presume?”

Seeing enough, Leon strides forward. “I did.”

All eyes shift as he enters, and their father’s gaze darkens. “Leon, what are you doing?”

“Leon, don’t.” Lena hisses.

“I’m the one who ordered this bow.” He lies. “During the festivities at Emely’s wedding, we were messing around and decided to have an archery contest between the two of us. I showed her how to shoot and she liked it.” He shrugs. “She seemed to enjoy it so I had a bow made for her to practice with.” Turning to look at her, he offers her a small smile. “As a noblewoman, I figured it would be good for her to have some means of defending herself.”

“That is what a husband and guards would have been for.” Ryland growls. “Either way, you know better than that.” He waves it off. “It doesn’t matter! She’s defied me and attempted to flee the palace. She needs to be punished for her crimes.”

“Then you’ll have to punish me as well.” Leon raises his chin defiantly. “I was the one that came up with the idea of her escaping and organized it all.”

Lena’s eyes widen as she shakes her head. “No, he didn’t! He had no idea what I planned!”

“Silence!” Ryland yells. Leaning back in his chair, his fingers drum the armrest impatiently. “Leon, I know you may feel like you serve the blame but I know Alena and what she’s capable of. She deserves what is coming to her. You may deny it but I know she’s been manipulating you…”

“Do not talk about her as though she’s not here.” Leon hisses. “I take the blame because I plotted her escape. If you must punish anybody, punish me.”

“Leon, stop.” Lena frowns, her lower lip trembling as kohl colored tears streak down her cheeks. “It’s over. I lost.”

“See! She’s finally accepted it.” Ryland exclaims, rising. Turning his attention to the guards, he motions to the one holding Lena’s bow. “As beautiful as that is, destroy it so that it may not be used to harm anybody else.”

“No!” Lena exclaims. “Please, father! Don’t!”

The guard looks down at the bow hesitantly before handing the quiver off and placing it under his boot and pulling up. Lena watches in horror as the bow bends and flinches as it emits a loud snap when it breaks in half. Collapsing to the floor, she sobs while Ryland looks on victoriously. Looking up, he waves them off. “Please escort both Lady Alena and Lord Leon back to their bed chambers.” He says. “I also want extra guards stationed outside every possible exit of Lena’s rooms. I also want a couple inside to stand guard so she doesn’t try anything rash.”

 Two guards come forward and each grab an arm of the defeated Lena sprawled on the floor and haul her up before they begin to carry her out behind Leon.

“I’ll see you in the morning, Alena.” Ryland says calmly. “Get some rest. Tomorrow is an important day.”

* * *

By morning, Lena was exhausted. She barely slept a wink as she laid in her bed crying as she felt the presence of the two female guards watching her from the doorway. The watery summer sun had just started to crest the nearby Vimmark Mountains when Evelyn tenderly touched her shoulder to wake her. “My lady?”

Turning her bloodshot eyes to look at her, she felt another wave of sorrow wash over her as she saw the defeat reflected in her maid’s eyes that she already felt.

“Forgive me, My Lady.” She says, softly. “I was told to start getting you ready.”

“Ready for what?” Lena croaks. “Am I to die today?”

She shakes her head which makes the brilliant golden curls bounce on either side of her face. “Your father has decided to still send you to the Conclave in Ferelden.”

Lena turns to look back out the glass doors of her balcony. “I would rather he just kill me now.” She mutters.

Normally the sweet-smelling bath would bring her comfort but now the floral scents of the water smelled sickly sweet and turned her stomach. Once dried off, she’s instructed to put on the long dark blue woolen tunic and brown trousers along with a pair of dark leather boots. _Maker’s breath. He even wants me to look the part of a Fereleden too?”_  She thinks, wrinkling her nose. Fitted with a leather cuirass and belt, Evelyn helps her with her dark travelling cloak which she pins at the shoulder with a Trevelyan crest cloak pin.

“I’m sorry, My Lady.” Evelyn mutters, looking up at her mistress’ miserable expression in the mirror as she plaits her hair. “There’s something I must warn you about.”

As Lena looks up with a questioning look, she catches one of the female guards approaching from behind. Jumping up from her chair, her eyes turn down toward the sword on her belt. When the woman doesn’t reach for her sword, her brows draw together. Then she sees them.

“I’m sorry, My Lady.” The guard says, holding up a pair of shackles. “It was your father’s orders that you be chained before being brought out to say your goodbyes.”

Lena’s eyes widen as she looks desperately to Evelyn for an explanation. Helplessly, her maid shrugs as a frown tugs at the corners of her mouth. Before Lena can speak, the shackles are put on which pinch her wrists as they give it a couple yanks to ensure they’re secure.

Chained and surrounded by guards, Lena and her maid are escorted through the front to where a carriage flanked by Lena’s father, his guards, Phaedra and an irritated looking Leon whom await her arrival. As soon as he saw his sister in chains, he turns away with a pained expression. As instructed, the guards walk Lena over and nudge her to stand before her father. Seeing her niece’s condition, Phaedra smirks.

“Good morning, Alena.” Her father says, coldly. “You may not see it now but this is for your own good.”

“Whatever.” She mutters. Pulling her arm away from her guard, she walks over to Leon as silent, angry tears begin to fall. She offers him a small, rueful smile. “I would hug you right now but,” She says, raising her chained hands. “I’m a bit tied up.”

Stepping forward, he wraps his arms around her and gives her a hearty squeeze. “I’m so sorry, Lena.” He says, his voice breaking. “I tried to save you…and I failed.”

Tears threaten to fall as she turns her head toward his neck. “It’s not your fault, Leon. This is on me. You tried to help me and I fucked it up. I hope you’ll forgive me.”

His grip tightens on her as they hug for a few more minutes until Ryland clears his throat impatiently. As they pull away, Leon sniffs and Lena straightens. “Hey.” She grins. “Don’t worry. I’ll find a way to write to you about my experience. Maybe I’ll gain some new stories to tell you.”

“Maybe.” He nods.

“Goodbye, Brother.” She says. “I hope we’ll see each other again in the future.”

His lip trembles. “Me too. Stay safe.”

As Lena steps back, Ryland motions to her guard. “Go ahead. Help Lady Alena into the carriage and make sure she’s securely chained inside. I don’t want her escaping on the way.”

“What?” Lena asks as she dragged off toward the carriage. Leon echoes her question as he swings around to face their father who looks at him with minor irritation.

“Leon, you’ve said your goodbyes. You can now head back inside.” He says.

“No!” Leon fumes, pointing off to where Lena is being stuffed into the carriage. “This is barbaric! She’s your daughter!”

“And a criminal.” Ryland points out. “One who is a flight risk. It’s for her safety as much as it is for those traveling with her. She murdered a guard last night.”

“She was only protecting herself.” Leon hisses. “What if something where to happen to the carriage? She would be stuck inside!”

Ryland’s eyes flash. “I’d watch your tongue, Leon. She is a convicted criminal who defied her lord. You are well versed in laws, correct? That is considered treason and traitors lose their heads.” He points toward Lena as she looks out the window at them with a panicked expression. “She should have lost her head this morning. Both of you should be thankful that I’m being merciful and letting her still live.”

Irate, Leon shoots Lena a helpless glance before he turns on his heel and storms off. Lena watches it all from the carriage as she reaches a hand up to touch the window. Her heart breaks as she sees her brother disappear from view. Slumping back in her seat, she waits as Ryland embraces his own sister and wishes her a safe journey before guards help Phaedra into the carriage. Taking her seat across from the miserable Lena, she smirks as the carriage door shuts. “Oh, Alena… Your hell is only beginning, my dear.” She says with a laugh as the carriage begins to move.

Turning away, Lena watches as her father starts up the steps without a glance back. _It seems so_.


	4. The Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Friend

**Two Weeks Later**

I watch with a bored expression as the snow-capped peaks of the Frostback Mountains pass the window of my carriage while we make our way to the temple. After a long two weeks chained like an animal in the carriage, they finally released me from my bonds once we entered the Frostbacks after a quick stop in Haven to change horses. They decided that there was no need to send the wrong message to the Order and chantry about our family while also concluding that I would have nowhere to run to while in the mountains. They weren’t wrong. 

The carriage bumps along the trail as we ascend the climb and I absently rub my wrists where the shackles had rubbed the skin raw.

“How much longer?” I complain, looking over at my aunt Phaedra sitting on the seat across from me. “I hope there’s alcohol at this conclave thing. I’m going to need it.”

She shoots me a glare. “Alena, you know very well that there won’t be. Even if there was, you won’t be allowed to have any. We don’t need you acting like a drunken fool and embarrassing us. Even with your exile from Ostwick, you still are there to represent the Trevelyan family.”

I raise a brow, smirking. “What can I say? Every family needs an alcoholic fuck-up and that’s me. I’m quite good at my job. Besides, you already said I have a reputation. Wouldn’t want to betray that reputation.”

She rolls her eyes with an exasperated sigh. “Watch your language. We’ll be at the temple soon.”

I scoff. “Honestly? You act like they’ve never heard the word ‘fuck’ before.”

“Alena!” She snaps.

“It’s Lena.” I mutter.

Before she can correct me, the carriage comes to a halt. Looking at me, she sighs. “When we get in there, I want you to be quiet unless you’re talked to.” She sternly instructs. “If anybody _does_ speak to you, I expect you to be polite and act like a respectable noblewoman befitting your station. Understand?”

I roll my eyes. “Sure.” Even as I say this I feel her piercing stare on me.

“No drinking or flirting, which I know your father let you do while you were at the palace. If you so much as step out of line, I _will_ report back to your father.” She hisses. “Every person worth knowing in the religious hierarchy is here including Divine Justinia herself.”

“Oh my!” I quip. “Not the Divine! Shall I beg the Maker’s forgiveness ahead of time? After all I do have a habit of embarrassing the family by just standing in place.”

The fiery hatred coming from her is intense and I see her jaw clench. “I’m glad your father is forcing you to choose where to go. Perhaps you’ll actually learn respect and stop embarrassing House Trevelyan with your lewd and uncouth behavior.”

I shoot her a spiteful smirk as the carriage door opens and the footman helps my aunt out first before offering a hand to me. With a deep breath, I groan and accept the hand offered to me and gingerly get out. I flinch at the blast of biting wind that blasts me in the face as soon as I exit the warm carriage. Coming to stand near my aunt, one of the lay sisters dressed in thick, fur lined robes rushes up to us and bows. “Countess Phaedra,” the woman greets, her cheeks pink from the cold. “It’s a pleasure to see you again. I hope you’re not here on another pilgrimage? All paths have been temporarily closed to pilgrims during the Conclave talks.”

Pasting on the fakest smile I have ever seen, she shakes her head. “Not this time Sister Clarence. I’m here with some of my fellow family members and my niece to represent the Trevelyans during the conclave proceedings.”

The sister’s eyes shift to me for a brief moment before returning to my aunt. “I see. I’m sure the Divine will be pleased to see the Trevelyans in attendance. Your family is one of our biggest patrons after all.”

With the pleasantries out of the way, we’re ushered into the main chamber where servants, templars and lay sisters are scrambling about in preparation for the upcoming conclave. I follow them as they enter the long corridor, ignoring he occasional templar who salutes my aunt and I as we pass on our way to the guest chambers built into the mountains themselves. With my family’s connections to the religious orders of the Templars and chantry, it was expected for people like my father and aunt to make yearly pilgrimages to which they had special chambers made up so they could find peace in the secluded temple when services weren’t being held in the main chamber.  Unfortunately for me, I was placed in the adjoining chamber connected to my aunts for close supervision. Thanking Sister Clarence for her help, Phaedra motions for me to join her before she waves a couple of our guards off to retrieve our things.

“Close the door, Alena.” She says, walking in toward her bed as she begins to strip off her ermine lined gloves. Rolling my eyes, I do as I’m told and she spins around to face me, a smirk gracing her features. “Oh, don’t look so glum.”

“I’m pretty sure I have more than enough reason to be unhappy.” I snip. “I get it. You won and I lost. My life is over as I know it. Must you still act so smug?”

She scoffs and removes her cloak before lying it on the simple wooden bench at the foot of the large, yet simple bed at the center of the wall, flanked by simple wood tables. “Have you begun to think of which you would like to join? With a sharp tongue like yours, I’m sure the chantry would be fitting. I’ve heard that the newest sisters take a vow of silence in the beginning to help them connect with the Maker and his bride.”

“Yes, but with the templars I get a sword. Cutting people and things seems much more fun.”

I smirk as she shoots me a glare. “A bit bloodthirsty, I see. Was killing one of your father’s guards not enough for you?”

My jaw clenches and I see a flicker of a grin begin to form knowing she struck a nerve. “For the last fucking time, it was self-defense.”

“Language!” She hisses. Rolling her shoulders, she takes a deep breath and straightens. “The conclave won’t be happening until tomorrow morning. That’ll give you a chance to try making a good impression and speak with the templars before the negotiations. For now, I recommend you go into your room and freshen up. Services will take place before supper tonight. I expect you to look presentable. Understand?”

“Like I have any choice?” I mutter, turning away.

“What was that, Alena?”

Sighing, I turn back. “Yes. I understand.”

Striding from the room, I exit and walk to my own room next to hers where two guards stand on either side of the doorway. _Great_. I think irritably to myself. _I have a fucking babysitter and guards to make sure that I remain an obedient little prisoner._ _Maker, I miss Evelyn._

My own chamber is similar to my aunts with its simple Ferelden interior of thick wood furniture carved to resemble their usual mabaris and scenes of battles throughout the ages and stone. Unlike the fine silks, linen and wool with gleaming metal accents that decorated the palace in Ostwick, everything was rugged and sturdy with a primal feel like the Fereldens themselves. Furs and thickly woven blankets covered the bed as a comforting fire crackles and pops in the small stone fireplace.

The room itself isn’t really cold but the stark difference from the palace makes a chill pass over me and I rub my arms. Striding toward the window, I pop the metal latch and push it open. Snow from the top falls before me and I look down to where it falls a couple floors down. What mostly caught my attention was the small makeshift camp of worn tents and campfires packed tightly in the valley surrounding the Temple. I glance over at the people walking about the tents and crowded around the fires and notice the occasional staff slung across their backs. _Typical. Mages are forced to camp outside while templars are able to stay warm and comfortable in their own wing of the Temple._ I think bitterly before closing my window and latching it once more.

Heating some water in the fireplace, I freshen up and change into a thick woolen tunic, leather corset and trousers with my leather boots. While it was more suitable for the weather in Ferelden than the dresses I’m used to in the Free Marches, everything felt so constricting and suffocating. Those wandering the halls of the temple would see me as just another noble spectator coming to watch and wait as leaders of both factions argued their sides. Slipping from my room, I start off down the hallway but halt at the sound of my name from behind me. Sighing, I roll my eyes as I swivel around.

“Yes, Aunt Phaedra?” I ask, forcing a smile as I clench my jaw.

“And where do you think you’re going?” She asks, striding me. Freshly changed into some woolen robe and black trousers with her hair pinned up, she comes to stand before me. “Service in not for a few hours yet.”

“I’m aware. I was just going to go look at the library for now.” I start to turn away once more but she reaches out to grab my arm, her nails biting into my skin.

“Not without a chaperone.” She sneers. “I know you can’t be trusted on your own and so did your father. That’s why he put me in charge of you, after all.”

Pulling my arm away, I glare at her. “I’m in the middle of fucking nowhere.” I hiss. “What could I possibly do?” I hold my hands up and widen my eyes in feigned surprise. “Oh no! Don’t let her near books! She’ll do something… like _read_!” My hands drop to my sides. “Give me a fucking break.”

“Language!” She hisses, looking around nervously as though people nearby can overhear.

“Are you afraid I’m going to plot my escape with the various Andraste statues? Maybe have a pine tree drive my escape carriage!”

“Enough!” She growls, her eyes flashing. “It’s times like this that I understand why your father was close to having you executed.”

“Whatever.” I mutter. “I just want to go do something instead of waiting around in my room until services. There’s no alcohol around. I just wanted to see what types of books they have, okay?”

Sighing, she rolls her eyes. “Fine, but you better be at services on time. If you’re so much as a second late, I _will_ write to your father. Understand?”

“Sure.” I put my hands up in surrender. “Behave and show up on time. Got it.”

Hesitantly I turn away from her, almost waiting for her to grip my arm again but she doesn’t. Starting off down the hallway to the stairs, I scowl once far enough away. “Bitch.” I mutter.

* * *

Walking along the rows upon rows of dusty tomes cramped into sturdy bookshelves, I notice that the shelves have begun to sag from the weight and time. I trail my hands over the worn spines, most of them religious texts or biographies of notable people in Ferelden’s history mixed in with tomes about the rise and fall of the Tevinter Empire.

I round the end of a row and start toward the next when I catch something at the corner of my eye. My head snaps in its direction as I squint to see the dimmed light in the far corner. Looking around me, I sense nobody else around as I carefully start toward the light like a moth drawn to a flame.

Closing in on the light coming from between the bookcases, I hear somebody muttering something either to themselves or to somebody else. What would anybody be doing here in the back of the dusty library anyways?

Quietly I creep toward the bookshelf nearest me and peer around. My brows shoot up as I see the young man dressed in ragged looking leather armor and short, dirty blond hair squinting at the titles in the dimmed light flowing up from his upturned palm. I attempt to shift to get a better look at him and my boot scrapes against the wood, making more noise than I had anticipated. His head snaps toward me, his eyes widening. “Shit!” He mutters, the light in his palm instantly extinguishing as I feel him rush past me.

“Hey!” I call after him, running in the direction of the sound of boots slapping against the stone as he flees. “Wait!” Mid-way through the room, I halt as the sounds of the man’s footsteps stops and I hear only the sound of my labored breathing and the ponding of my heart in my ears. Looking around me, I squint into the shadows, hoping to see something in the dark but I find nothing. “Dammit…” I mutter. “I was just going to say that I’m not a templar or from the chantry.”

“Then who are you?” A voice comes from somewhere in the shadows. I whirl around, hoping to pinpoint where he is. “What are you doing in here?”

“I could ask you the same question.” I scoff. “You’re obviously a mage. What would you be doing in the chantry’s library of all places?”

His footsteps get closer and I feel somebody nearby but the darkness cloaks him from my sight. There’s a long silence until finally a brilliant light materializes in his palm as he steps out from between two nearby bookshelves. His eyes are pale in the bright yellow light which I wince at. Tilting his head, he dims it. “I was looking for something to help my fellow mages during the Conclave.” He replies, nodding to me. “What are you doing here?” His eyes look me over for a moment before returning my gaze with a slight smirk. “By the way you’re dressed, I’m assuming you’re a noblewoman. Why would you be walking around in this dark and dusty library by yourself?”

Backing up a little, I pretend to be lounging back against the bookshelf with my arms behind me as I place a hand on the pommel of the knife hidden on the back of my belt. I shrug. “For amusement. To escape.”

He scoffs. “You’re a noble who is not a mage. Why could you possibly be escaping from?”

“You don’t think nobles have problems they want to run away from?” I ask.

He shakes his head. “I’m sure you have problems like most folk. Everybody does.” He starts to walk around me as though trying to size me up. “But nobles are rich. What could you possibly want to run away from that money couldn’t instantly solve for you?”

“Money doesn’t solve everything.” I frown. “Just like magic can’t solve all your problems or you wouldn’t be here to negotiate with the templars.”

“Touché.” He grins. “I’m Neil Onassis, by the way. I’m one of the leaders from the mage rebellion in Kirkwall.” He gives me a theatrical bow. “And you are, my lady?”

“Lena. Lena Trevelyan.”

His grin disappears for a moment. “Trevelyan? As in the ruling family of Ostwick?”

I nod. “One and the same.”

He turns away from me and stares thoughtfully into the shadows. “I imagine that with your ties to the chantry, you’re here on pilgrimage?” He turns to look at me.

I shake my head. “No. Unfortunately, I’m here for the same reason you are; The Conclave.” I avert my gaze. “I’m also here to join the Order or the chantry.”

He raises a brow. “So, I’m speaking with one of my people’s future enemies?”

I bitterly scoff. “Seems so. Although, before you set me on fire or something, I’m here against my will and my hand is being forced. I have no desire to join either opposing side and have no issues with mages.”

Watching me, he leans against the end of the bookshelf directly across from me. “I’ve heard about the sanctions against mages in Ostwick. Mages turned in by friends and neighbors and locked in cages or tortured and killed.”

“I know….” I mutter, looking away shamefully. “That’s my family’s doing; Primarily my father’s. He hates magic and believes mages should be locked up.”

“And what about you?” He asks. “Do you share his bigoted views of mages and magic? That it’s a sin to have magical abilities and that we deserve to be dragged from our families and imprisoned in Circles?”

“No.” I say quietly. I risk a look at him. “As somebody who is a current prisoner here, I can say that nobody deserves to be forced from their home for reasons that please others.”

His eyes search mine for a long moment before he finally cracks a smile. “Good.” Pushing away from the shelf, he glances down the empty row. “Do you drink ale, my lady?”

“I tend to prefer wine but, yes.” I chuckle. “And you can just call me, Lena.”

Smiling, he motions for me to follow as he starts toward the back where I found him. Sitting against the wall between the last two bookcases, he pats the floor beside him. “Come. Tell me more about yourself.”

“Trying to get to know your future enemy?” I ask with a scoff as I take a seat a little ways away from him. “You already know of my family. I doubt much else can be said.”

Pulling out a water skin from a pack I didn’t notice before, he pops the stopper out as the small orb of light hovers nearby. “I know _of_ your family, that’s true. However, you seem different from them. Our families aren’t who we are as individuals. Even if you may be lumped in with them by small-minded people, you’re your own person.” He grins. “A quite beautiful person at that, if you don’t mind my saying so.”

I chuckle as he takes a long swig before offering the skin to me. Taking it, I look down at the spout for a moment. “I’m not the only Trevelyan who finds my father’s policies ridiculous, you know.” I frown as I think about Leon.  “My brother also hates them.”

He raises a brow. “You have a brother? Younger or older?”

“Twin actually.” I take a long swig and wince as it burns my throat. I hand it back to him and watch as he drinks it as I lick the remnants of the ale from my lips. “Do you think the conclave will succeed and grant mages their freedom?”

He shrugs. “Part of me doubts it. Hostilities on each side are high but the reason we agreed to come here was because Divine Justinia seemed genuine in wanting to help us end it all. Tomorrow each side will make an argument and set their terms of the compromise.” Pausing, he looks around us at the dusty tombs. “I came here to find some texts that showed that magic isn’t evil and examples of how it can serve people while not infringing on their freedom. They use the magisters’ abuse of power against us when the Tevinter Empire is long gone.” He frowns. “Most mages, myself included, just want to live peaceful lives without a fear for our lives simply because we were born with magical abilities.”

I nod knowingly as he takes another long swig before eying me thoughtfully.

“What group will you join since your views oppose the teachings of the chantry and the Order? Is there another option?”

I shake my head sadly. “No. It was the only two options I was given aside from being executed for treason.” Neil’s brows shoot up and Lena waves him off. “It’s a long story that I really don’t want to get into right now.” I lean my head back on the books and disrupt the dust, making me cough. Neil offers me his ale once more and I take a drink. Thanking him, I hand it back. “Anyways, I’m here with my family with my bitch of an aunt serving as my chaperone. Mostly she just tells me how horrible and stupid I am while trying to keep me locked away.” I motion around me. “I came here to get away from her and find something to amuse myself.”

Neil thinks for a moment. “Well, we’re here. It’s dark. We’re alone…” He grins at me. “I obviously find you very attractive.”

The orb shifts slightly which illuminates his face a bit more as it brightens slightly. He’s quite handsome himself with a short, stubbled beard and thin scar near his right brow.

Biting my lip to stifle a grin, I nod. “You’re not so bad yourself. Also, you’re a rebel mage which is the exact opposite of the side my family is on.” Glancing at him, I smirk.

He chuckles. “No better way to get back at the family who spurned you. In fact—”

Before he has a chance to finish, I shift onto my hands and knees and press my lips against his. It takes a second to register what’s happening before his lips move against mine as he brings a hand up to my cheek. Our tongues and breath mingle together as he reaches out for me and guides me onto his lap, not breaking the kiss. Immediately, I feel his warm, strong hands reach up to cup my breast before breaking the kiss to pull open my shirt and pepper the tops of my breasts with eager kisses.

Feeling his growing arousal through his trousers, I shamelessly grind against him while working on the straps of his leather armor. I get one strap off before the unfortunate toll of the chantry’s bell reverberates around us. “Fuck!” I mutter, scrambling off his lap as his brows crease in confusion.

“Where’s the fire?” He asks, grabbing my hand as I quickly try to fix my hair and clothes.

“I’m so sorry.” I mutter, tying the front of my trousers which he somehow managed to untie. “That’s the bell signaling that services are about to start.”

“So?” He asks, brightening the orb as he looks up at me. “They won’t be coming in here for anything.”

“It’s not that.” I sigh, looking down at him with a frown. “I promised my aunt I would be at services. If I want to continue to walk around and do…this,” I say, motioning between us. “I have to do certain things to seem obedient, so she doesn’t report me to my father.” I smooth the front of my tunic down. “I really want this.”

“Me too.” He grins.

“I know coming into the chantry at night is difficult with the templars but do you think you can meet me somewhere tonight? We can continue this and, if things go well, maybe make this an arrangement for the remainder of the conclave proceedings. Might as well take advantage of my freedom while I still have it.”

He nods. “I can try. Where will it be the least guarded at night?”

The bell tolls and I try to quickly wrack my brain. “The south garden!” I exclaim. “There’s a hidden path for pilgrimages leading from the garden toward the mage camp. We can meet in the garden and go through the servant’s entrances. My room faces the east side of the temple and I have a clear view of your camp. Once it gets dark, I’ll put a candle in my window to signal when to meet.”

The final toll rings and I grit my teeth. “See you tonight?” As he nods, I breathe a sigh of relief and then book it out of the library.

* * *

The chantry is three-fourths of the way full when I arrive. Taking a deep breath, I stride down the carpeted aisle between the pews to where Phaedra is already sitting among the other nobles. I feel her steely gaze on me as I excuse myself as I squeeze past others to take my seat beside her, bowing my head as I clasp my hands on my lap before me.

“You’re late.” She hisses. “Where were you?”

“I was discussing the upcoming Conclave with another noble.” I lie. “I apologize. We seemed to have lost track of time.”

Seething, she looks straight ahead as the lay sisters set up everything on the raised platform. “Perhaps I should post guards to accompany you wherever you go.” She sneers. “Then you’ll be reminded of when you have important matters.”

Turning to glare at her, my jaw clenches. “It was a minor mistake. It won’t happen again.”

“It better not. We don’t need the embarrassment.” She glances at me and rolls her eyes. “You look like a mess. I expect you to head back to your chambers immediately after services to change.”

“Yes, Aunt.” I sigh, turning in my seat. Glancing around at the rows upon rows of pews behind us, I search the faces of soldiers and nobles alike. Phaedra elbows me in the ribs and just as I’m about to turn back around, I see Neil slip in last minute and take his place at the very back. As he says something to what I assume to be another one of the rebel leaders, he turns to face forward and our eyes lock. I offer him a quick grin which he returns. Turning back to face forward, I bite my lip to suppress my smile. As my last moment of happiness and freedom, I won’t let my family ruin it.

* * *

Following the long and boring service, I am escorted by Phaedra and her guards before she pushes me in my room and posts her guards outside before following me in. Swiveling, I turn to ask her why she’s joined me when her hand comes up and hits me with a loud smack that sends me stumbling backwards. Falling back on the little bench, I glare up at her. “What the fuck was that for?”

Her normally tan face is beet red and I can practically see the steam rising. “How _dare_ you embarrass me like that!” She rages. “I warned you that if you were even a second late, I would write to your father and that is exactly what I plan to do.”

I gape at her. “Are you fucking serious? I told you why I was late!” Clambering to my feet, I step toward her but she doesn’t back down. “You make it sound like I waltzed in drunk in the middle of the Divine’s sermon! When I arrived, the lay sisters were still setting up and a fourth of the pews were still empty!”

“You might as well have been drunk!” She spits. “I could _hear_ the whispers around us when you were squeezing past the Anastases and Ducharmes!”

Rolling my eyes, I turn away from her. “Why do you and my father care so much about what others think? You treat every minor slight as though it were an arrow being shot right at you. People gossip! Who cares?”

“We care!” She exclaims. “If you were the heir and not just a cast off, you would understand that it’s all political. Every little snippet of gossip can become a stick in your funeral pyre.”

“Not if you don’t let it!”

She lets out a bark of humorless laughter. “My, you really are just a stupid girl aren’t you?” Pressing a hand to her head, she begins to pace. “I honestly don’t even know why I even try to talk to you about such things when it’s clear that you aren’t intelligent enough to understand…”

Clenching my fists by my side, I feel angry tears threatening to fall but manage to hold it in. “Stop it. I know you find me frivolous—”

“Because you are!”

“No, I’m not!” I yell, resisting the urge to pick up the sturdy Fereleden furniture and throw it at her or the window.

Taking a seat on my bed, she shakes her head. “Just get dressed. The Divine is having a special feast for leaders and nobles tonight as a show of good will before the negotiations tomorrow. Since you’re still a noblewoman, I had a dress specially made for you.” She shoots me a haughty look. “While I know you tend to dress on the more provocative side and show more skin than necessary, I have ordered something more modest.”

She calls for her servant girl who quickly enters with a long slate grey gown draped over her arms. She kneels before my aunt, keeping her head bowed. I had heard of my aunt’s pompous requests that her servants don’t look at her. One would almost think she saw herself as a queen or goddess who was too good to be seen by those below her. I roll my eyes.

Without a thanks, Phaedra snaps up the dress from the girl and motions her away to draw a bath. Once the girl leaves, she steps forward and presents the garment to me; Slate grey with a medium neckline bordered with silver embroidery that matches the sleeves. While it wasn’t my style, I had to admit that it was beautiful.

“You’ll need to bathe, dress and have your hair put up.” She says, taking it away and setting it on the bed. “My servant can help you. You smell a bit gamey and I need you to look presentable when I introduce you to the Knight-Divine and the Grand Clerics. I will give you until tomorrow morning before the Conclave starts to pick which faction you will be joining. That way I can send a raven back to your father letting him know your decision.”

“Great.” I mutter.

“What was that?” She snaps.

“I said of course, Aunt Phaedra.” I say with fake politeness. “I’ll meet you in the dining hall once I’m ready.”

Striding from the room to the door connecting our chambers, I hear her bark orders to her other servants before they scuttle in to help me.

The bath is brief and lukewarm. While not entirely unpleasant, it’s definitely not the same. Back home in Ostwick, the marble bath was always filled with steaming, fragrant water. Here, everything was far more simple with its sturdy copper tub and herbs steeped in the heated water.

Once bathed and dried, Phaedra’s young female servants help me into my corset, underskirt and short braies before pulling the dress over top and lacing the back. One of the older servants brushes out my hair and braids the sides before gathering it off my neck and pinning it up before topping with a steel grey diadem.

Looking at my reflection in the polished metal mirror, I sigh. _Great. Now I definitely look like a Ferelden._

“Excuse me, my Lady.” One of the servants says quietly as she approaches, her head bowed.

“There’s no need to look away.” I say gently, offering a smile to cover up my misery. “I’m not as conceited as my aunt. I’m a normal person like you.” _And I’ll be more so following the Conclave._

Stealing a glance at me, she holds out a knitted grey shawl. “It’s quite chilly in the dining hall. This should keep you warm.”

Taking it from her, I bow my head. “Thank you. That’s very kind of you.”

I see the shadow of a smile before she steps back and bows her head once more. Without looking up, she motions toward the door. “Your guards are waiting just outside to escort you to supper.”

My smile falls as I look at the door. Apparently, my aunt doesn’t even trust me to walk to supper by myself. With another muttered thanks, I exit the room.


	5. Blasphemy Is My Favorite Distraction

The dining hall is filled with nobles and faction leaders alike when I arrive with my entourage of guards. The room is buzzing with conversation with each faction talking separately to their fellows while eyeing their enemies with wary glances. The only exception of this were the nobles who spoke with everybody with exception of the mages. _Of course they wouldn’t._ I think irritably to myself. _Wouldn’t want to be seen socializing with the deemed “untouchables”._  Slowly striding into the room, I scan the faces around me in search of my aunt so I can show her I’m capable of obeying. Seeing the top of her dirty blonde and brown hair, I sigh.

“You can leave me now.” I say, waving toward my guards. I roll my eyes when they remain in place. I swing around to look at them. “Come on. You guys can leave, really. I’m here and have no intention of running off; Not like I could even if I wanted to.” The two of them exchange a glance.

“But, My lady, your aunt said—”

“To escort me to the dining hall.” I finish, motioning around me. “As you can see, I’m here and my aunt is just across the room. I’m sure I can manage from here.”

They exchange another wary glance before they finally shrug and walk off back toward the heavy wooden doors. I inhale trying to calm the voice in my head telling me to run back out the doors. Before I have a chance to step forward or bolt, I feel somebody touch the back of my hand. I turn to see Neil whom is wearing a nice, yet worn doublet instead of his leathers that I seen him in before. He offers me a smile as he bows. “My lady.”

I smile before shooting a glance back toward my aunt. Luckily, she’s too preoccupied speaking to some burly looking man to look over. I turn back to Neil and look him over. “My, my!” I chuckle. “Don’t you clean up nicely.”

“You as well. You look beautiful.” He says. He glances around us for a moment before leaning forward. “I’m looking forward to tonight when I can peel that pretty dress off you.”

I bite my lip. Maker, I wish it was late enough to sneak off. “Can’t wait.” I bow my head. “If you’ll excuse me…”

Noticing my aunt looking around the room, I quickly move away from Neil and come to join her. As I approach, she gives me a tight-lipped smile. “Ah, there she is!” Placing a hand on my shoulder, she guides me to her side, her nails biting into my flesh through the fabric of my dress. I try not to wince. “Ser Moriarty, this is my niece that I was telling you about.” She introduces. The man offers me a smile and nods in acknowledgement. “Alena, this is the Knight-Divine and right hand man to the Knight-Vigilant, Ser Ivan Moriarty.”

Knowing what’s going on, my stomach knots up but I plaster a polite smile on my face. “A pleasure to meet you, Ser Moriarty.” I say. “It’s an honor to meet somebody with such an impressive title within the Order.”

“Likewise, My Lady.” He nods. “Your aunt has informed me that aside from being here to represent the Trevelyans at the Conclave, you’re also deciding to join the Order or the chantry. Are you leaning toward one or the other?”

 _Well, I’m not exactly here on my own volition._ “Not yet. I still have yet to explore my options in more detail.”

“Well, as the main representative of the Order, I’d be happy to speak with you later on and answer any questions you have.”

Before I can say anything, the revered mother calls for everyone to be seated. Much to my relief, Ivan excuses himself to take a seat with all the other members of his order while the mages and nobles take their seats around the large round table with the Divine and revered mothers sitting on either side of her.

Taking a seat beside my aunt, I politely make my selection from the dishes presented to me while my aunt gossips excitedly with another noblewoman on the other side of her. With my aunt’s attention diverted, I wave over a servant waiting nearby with a silver ewer. They scurry over and pour the deep burgundy wine into my cup and I thank them before quickly downing half its contents. Motioning for them to quickly refill it before my aunt turns back around, I catch the amused glance of Neil about a dozen seats away and look away as my cheeks begin to burn. Given the amount of sneaking around I’ll be doing later, I probably should try to restrain myself a little.

The servant fills my cup back up and is about to leave to fill the next when my aunt swivels around. Her eyes notice the dark liquid near the brim. “Is that wine?” She hisses. “I thought I made myself clear!”

I open my mouth to speak but before I can say anything, a hush falls over the room as the Divine, clad in the ceremonial headdress and robes, rises from her seat with her own cup raised. Her eyes crinkle at the corners as she smiles at those gathered. “Welcome everyone!” She says, her thick Orlesian accent curling around her words. “I would first like to thank all of you for joining me for this feast. I know that with the upcoming negotiations of the Conclave happening tomorrow, tensions are a bit high. I only ask that things stay civil tonight and during negotiations.”

As the Divine makes her speech, my heart pounds loudly in my chest and I feel queasy. While I give Justinia credit for wanting to bring a close to the war between templars and mages that has been brewing for quite a while, just glancing around revealed biases and grudges as mages glared at the templars and religious nobles sitting around the table, most whom scowled at them in return. _Maker_ , _I want no part in any of this! I don’t want to be thrust in the middle of this war that I have absolutely no business in. I’m neither a mage and nor do I have anything against them. Hell, I’m not even a devoted Andrastrian!_

After the Divine’s hope-filled speech, she sits back down and the feast begins with the first course of some roasted fish, freshly caught from the lake in Haven, and vegetables drizzled with oil. I barely touch it before the second course is served. The fresh aroma of roasted ram basted in fresh herbs fills the room and I feel my stomach grumble with need. Pushing aside my own problems, I tear into the juicy meat, receiving disgusted looks from other nobles and my aunt. Phaedra kicks my leg hard. “Manners.” She hisses. Immediately she beckons a servant over who pours perfumed water over my hands and wipes them before scurrying back to their place.

After a couple hours of loud chattering and laughing, the last course is served and placed before us. It looks like a tan puck with honey drizzled over it. “What is this?” I mutter more to myself than anybody else. The stout, mustached man beside me nudges me.

“Oatcakes with honey.” He whispers. “I believe they’re common here in Fereleden.”

Turning to regard the “cake”, I poke it with my knife. Is this seriously what Fereldens eat for dessert?

Feeling watched, I look up and flush as Neil watches me. He laughs. _Great_. I start to look away when I hear him clear his throat. I raise a brow as he grabs his own cake and breaks it in two. Following his example, I do as he does and take a bite of one of the halves. My eyes widen in surprise. By the looks of it, it looked like it would taste bland and like I was eating a piece of parchment but instead I tasted the sweet taste of cinnamon and nutmeg. I cover my mouth as a joyful giggle escapes and he smiles at me.

Phaedra takes notice and her hawk-like gaze shifts to me. “What?”

I shake my head. “Nothing.” I mutter, my mouth full. “Just enjoying this oakcake.”

Phaedra glances around. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.” She mutters, lifting up her own cake and examining before taking a measured bite.

The nobleman beside me taps my elbow. “How do you like it, My Lady?” He asks, grinning to show his yellowing teeth. I force a polite smile.

“It’s not what I was expecting but it’s quite tasty.”

He beams and then precedes to tell me about all the delicacies he enjoyed throughout his travels in Thedas, starting with Nevarra and Antiva before moving on to the Free Marches. By the time he had started on Ferelden, I had to lie about feeling lightheaded, so I could excuse myself. Taking my cup, I quickly down it and rush from him before he can question me or continue. As I bob and weave around I start toward the entry doors before I spot my aunt speaking with Ser Moriarty and a few Revered Mothers. Before she has a chance to call me over, I quickly duck behind a large nobleman who lets out a loud bark of laughter as a skinnier man and woman stand before him, probably making some lame joke about the gathering. Couples like them were common at the parties I attended in Orlais and they always seemed to receive a round of fake laughter when they told it.

Somehow, I manage to dodge through the kitchen which is surprisingly empty. Curious as to what a chantry like this keeps in their larder, I look around the room for it. I’m barely turned around when somebody clears their throat behind me. Grabbing a nearby knife, I whirl around. Neil’s brows shoot up and he puts his hands up. “Whoa. Easy there.” He says, his eyes remaining on the knife. “Did I come at a bad time?”

“Yeah, I kind of have company over.” I smirk, motioning around the room with the knife. Seeing his tense expression, I set it back down. “Sorry.”

A smile begins to form as he lowers his hands. “You seem to be on edge. Everything alright?”

Sighing, I lean back against the counter. “Yeah, I’m fine. For a second I thought you were that old creep who grabbed my ass before I came in here.”

He raises a brow. “You’ll have to be a bit more specific. There’s a lot of old creeps out there.”

Brushing past him, I motion for him to follow. Peeking our heads around the doorway, I look around before nudging him. “There.” I whisper, motioning with my chin. “He’s speaking with the woman in purple with the large lips and a face that looks like it’s being stretched.”

He nods. “You are absolutely right. _That_ is an old creep.” He chuckles as we shut the door and retreat back into the kitchen. “I think he even grabbed my ass when I came in here to find you.”

I laugh. “Well, at least he has great taste.” I say with a wink.

Grinning, he steps forward and moves a tendril of hair from the side of my face to the back of my ear. “Yes, he does.” I feel his hand slip around my waist as he pulls me closer.

“Neil…” I say, placing a hand on his chest. Whether it was to stop him or me, I’m not sure.

“Don’t worry. It’s just you and I in here.” He mutters, brushing his lips teasingly against mine. “Are you sure you want to wait until later. I’m sure we can have a quickie in here. Like right…” He grabs my waist and lifts me onto the nearby counter. “here.” He grins.

“I’m still wearing braies!” I nervously exclaim before wincing at how stupid that was. _Maker, What is this man doing to me?_

“That’s not a problem.” He reaches under my dress and I feel his hands slowly move up my legs to my knees. Spreading them, my breath catches. “Just tell me if you want me to stop.” He whispers.

My hands rest on his strong shoulders and I can barely form a coherent thought. I want this, and I want to feel him but if my aunt finds us…

Reaching up to cup his jaw, I look at him, his light eyes gleaming in the nearby sconces. My eyes travel down to his lips. “Five more minutes.” I breathe, pulling his head closer so our lips collide. He eagerly reciprocates, and his hands move up my thighs, pushing them apart. I moan against his lips as he reaches under my short braies and his calloused thumb nudges between my slick folds and he massages the sensitive nub within. I gasp as his lips move down to my neck while his fingers find their rhythm under my dress. “Fuck…” I pant. I put my hand out behind me to steady myself, but my hand slips and I knock an earthenware measuring cup off the counter and it shatters. At the same time, the door of the kitchen starts to open. “Neil!” I hiss, pushing him away. I motion toward the door and his eyes widen. “Hide!”

Removing his hand from my dress, he quickly ducks into the nearby storage closet and I slide off the counter and smooth down my dress in time to see Phaedra peak her head in. “Alena!” She hisses before her eyes land on me. Her eyes narrow as she slips inside and closes the door behind her, most likely to muffle her voice as she yells at me. “Alena, what are you doing in here?” She spits.

Walking away from the where Neil was hiding, I quickly try to think of an excuse. “I was…trying to find the privy.” I frown. “I began to feel nauseous after eating. I asked one of the servants where the privy was and they motioned off this way. Or so I thought.”

She sighs. “Ser Moriarty was hoping to see you again. I told him of your fascination with archery and swordplay. He was hoping to speak with you further about it. I think that perhaps you should choose the order.”

“That’s for me to decide.” I shoot back. “I have yet to make my decision. I’ll be out there in a few moments so my nausea can subside a little. I imagine you don’t want me throwing up on the Knight-Divine, would you?”

She looks as though she’s going to argue but stops as she figures I’m right. She looks around with a huff. “Fine. I’ll give you five minutes. No more.”

Storming out of the kitchen, she slams the door and I let out a sigh of relief. “All clear.” I call. Neil peeks around the storage room door before opening it and stepping out. “That was close.” I frown. “Sorry about that.”

He shrugs. “I think some of their grain is moldy.” He grimaces. “Seems like she’s set on you joining the Templars.”

“Seems so.”

Striding up to me, he backs me up to the counter and places a hand on either side of me on the counter top. “So… you like swordplay and archery, huh?” He smirks.

I chuckle as I bring a hand up to his muscled chest that I feel through his doublet. “Yeah. My brother and I used to practice sword fighting as children using brooms. I learned how to shoot a bow with my ex.”

“Sexy.” He smirks. “Well, we seem to have five minutes. Shall we continue?”

My fingers graze his neckline and I touch the downy hair that peeks out. “I want to say yes but…”

“Too risky?”

“That…” I shrug, leaning forward. “And I won’t want to stop this time.” I whisper.

Grinning, he leans forward and gives me a surprisingly sweet kiss, his hand reaching up to cup my jaw. I’m a bit dazed when he pulls away and I feel his thumb drag down along my lip. “In that case, to be continued.”

His hand falls to his side as he steps back and sweeps his hand toward the door. “After you, My Lady.”

* * *

After a long and boring chat about the Chant of Light, my former weapons training and a drawn out history of the Order, Phaedra finally allows me to retire to my room for the night.

I pace back and forth in front of my window, my shawl pulled tight around me. The light had already began to fade as the sun makes its descend behind the Frostbacks. One of Phaedra’s servants who dressed me earlier meekly knocks before entering. I pause as she bows.

“Forgive me, my Lady. I hope I’m not disturbing you.”

I shake my head. “You’re not.” I say, glancing toward the window. “Is my aunt awake?”

“She has retired for the night. She’s in her nightclothes and reading.”

I nod, concealing the grin starting to form. _Within the hour, it should be dark and she should be just starting to fall asleep_.

“She sent me to prepare you for bed since you have a long day tomorrow. Shall I?” She asks, motioning toward my dress. I bite on my lip. While being dressed for bed would be better if my aunt came to see me, it would be freezing when I went out to meet up with Neil in the gardens. My dress is also darker and would blend in with the shadows better…

I shake my head. “Not right now. I might head to the study and write a letter to my father before I retire for the night.”

“I can have some materials sent up for you to write it here if you wish?”

I smile to myself. “No. That’s quite alright. Thank you. I can manage the short walk.”

She bows her head before quickly scurrying over to the fireplace. “In that case, I’ll just tend your fire since it seems to be getting low.”

As she says this, I turn and my brows raise as I notice the subtle flickers of flame. In my anxiety about sneaking out, I had barely noticed aside from the coldness that began to seep into the room. Honestly, I thought it was just how the Ferelden buildings were with their heavy stone and wood.

Sitting on the sturdy bench, I watch as the woman stokes the fire and revives it. Rising, she dusts herself off before turning to me. “Is there anything else I can get for you, My Lady?”

I start to shake my head before my gaze falls on the door separating my chamber from Phaedra’s. “Actually, I would love some wine.” I smile.

Bowing, she leaves the room and I lead back against one of the sturdy wooden posts of my bed. By the time she returns, I had found a book in the small bookshelf in the corner and had begun reading _Before Andrastrianism: The Forgotten Faiths_ by Sister Rondwyn of Tantervale. I had just gotten to the section speaking of some of the old gods of the Free Marches when she walks over and hands me my silver cup filled near the brim with dark wine.

“Thank you.” I say, clinging to the familiarity of having a cup in my hand once more. Setting the open book on my lap, I close my eyes as I take a couple long gulps. When I open them once more, I find the woman waiting patiently nearby. I drain my cup and hold it out for a refill once more.

“Come.” I smile after she refills it. I pat the bench beside me. “Sit and talk with me for a while. Please?”

Her brows shoot up in surprise as I see her shift from one foot to the other. “Um… are you sure? I doubt I have anything interesting to say, My Lady.”

“Nonsense!” Taking the ewer from her, I set it on a nearby table and once more motion for her to sit. “What’s your name?”

“Daniella, My Lady.”

“What a wonderful name!” I smile. “Tell me about your life here at the Temple, Daniella. Do you like it?”

Perching herself next to me, she shrugs. “I like it alright. The sisters and Mothers are kind enough to me. I usually just clean and work in the kitchen.”

“Where are you from? From your accent, I’m guessing you’re Ferelden?”

She nods. “Yes, My Lady. My family lives in Wutherford near Lake Calenhad and Redcliffe. My father is a carpenter and my mother stays home with the wee ones.”

Instantly I think of Leon and feel my heart ache for seeing my brother and homeland. I push the thoughts aside and force a smile. “You have siblings then? How many?”

“Six, My Lady; Four sisters and two brothers.”

For quite a while, I listen as she tells me of her hometown, her siblings and pets. It was a nice distraction to hear about her mother who sewed patches of worn clothes into warm blankets and how her father once carved a horse out of an old hunk of wood after her youngest sister broke the one her uncle bought from a travelling merchant. She laughed as she spoke of how misshapen the toy was because of the condition the wood was in but she didn’t seem to care.

We carry on talking and laughing until the chantry bells toll to signify midnight. At the tone, Daniella’s eyes widen. “Maker!” She exclaims, quickly jumping up from her seat. She smooths the front of her apron as she tucks a strange of red hair away from her flushed face. “Forgive me, My Lady.” She quickly says. “I didn’t mean to keep you up so late.”

“It’s alright.” I chuckle, standing up. Walking over to my bedside table, I retrieve the candle burnt a little more than halfway down. The flame flickers and dances before my eyes. Smiling, I turn to her. “I should let you go get some rest.”

Her brows furrow. “You should rest as well, My Lady.”

“Call me Lena.” I smile. “And I’ll be fine. I still need to go write my letter. When I return, I’ll probably send for one of the other servants to help me undress for bed.”

Walking over to the window, I place the candlestick holder on the ledge and push the window open. Tiny flecks of snow drift down and the wind makes the flame gutter as I look longingly out at the mage camp with its campfires and occasional lit tent. Worry started to set in. What if Neil doesn’t see it? What if he too lost track of time and went to bed? What if he changed his mind and decided the risk wasn’t worth it?

“Is everything alright, My Lady?” Daniella asks, her eyes wide with concern. She comes to stand beside me and looks out at the camp.

I frown as I turn to look at her. “Can you keep a secret, Daniella?” I ask, quietly. She nods.

“Of course.”

“I’m not actually going to write a letter to my father.” I confess. _Not that he’d care for anything I would have to say._ “I’m meeting with somebody.”

Daniella nods slowly before her brows furrow. “Is that what the candle is for?” She asks.

I nod. “I’m signaling that it’s time for us to meet up.” As I say this, I turn to shoot a cursory glance back at the door to Phaedra’s room. “My aunt must never know. Promise me.”

“I promise.” She nods. “Are you meeting in the Temple?”

“No. It’s too risky for him.” I frown. “We’re meeting out in the gardens.”

 Turning from the window, she walks over to my freshly laundered clothes and picks up my thick travelling cloak. “Here. It’s quite cold out at night.”

Taking it from her with a relieved thanks, I throw it on and pin it as I motion for her to check on my aunt. When she returns, she smiles and puts a thumbs up. “Have fun, My Lady…er…I mean, Lena.” She says. “I’ll be here for you when you return.”

I nod and stride toward the door when I remember the guards standing on either side of it. “Shit.” I mutter. I whirl around and quickly look around the room.

“What is it?” She asks.

“My aunt posted guards outside my door. They’ll likely tell my aunt that I snuck out. There’s got to be another way…”

Daniella shakes her head. “There’s not but both guards were sleeping when I arrived. It’s a good thing I was just a servant.”

Hearing this, a smile creeps up to my lips. “Are you absolutely sure? How could you tell? Their helmets cover most of their face.”

“They were snoring.” She giggles. “Also, they were slumped back against the wall.”

“Perfect.” Picking up my dress, I whip back around and open the door. Sure enough, I hear their soft snoring on either side. Waving to Daniella, I exit and quietly close the door behind me. The sound of the door closing rouses one of them as he lazily looks over. Seeing me, he quickly straightens.

“L-Lady Trevelyan.” He mutters, saluting me. “Forgive me, My Lady.”

The other hears this and he too quickly straightens and adjusts his helmet. “Milady.” He mutters, copying his fellow guard. “We have strict orders to not allow you out of your room without an escort.”

I raise a brow. “I’m sure you also had orders to guard my door, correct?” They nod. “Yet you were both just caught sleeping.”

They exchange a glance before bowing their heads with muttered apologies.

I raise my hand. “Luckily, only a servant girl has come and gone from my room since supper time. To imagine if she had been an assassin or… a mage…” I shake my head. “However, I know how tiring and boring it must be to stand guard over my door. I understand.”

“Thank you, My Lady.”

I nod. “However, I think we both know that my Aunt Phaedra is not as understanding. If she were to hear that you were sleeping on the job, she would ensure that you received the harshest punishment possible. She’s uptight like that.” I suppress my smirk as they exchange a worried glance. “Now, I have a deal for you gentlemen. I need to go meet with somebody. The meeting is private so I can’t exactly have somebody escorting me. So, in exchange for me keeping silent about your snoozing when you should be guarding, you will let me come and go as I please tonight as I use the last of my freedom and not say anything about it to my aunt.” I look between them. “Not that she’d be happy about you letting me roam free on my own anyways so I doubt you’d say anything.”

Another exchanged glance between them and I know I’m in the clear. Smiling, I bow my head to them both and put my hood up before stealing off down the corridor.

* * *

The corridors are cold and dark, save the occasional torch burning in its holder. I try my best to stick to the shadows and walk as silently as I can past the templars huddled together around a fireplace playing cards. Slipping past them to the servant’s quarters, I slip past the sleeping bodies in worn cots and slip outside.

The night is freezing, and I see my breath in the sliver of moonlight I have to see by. Pulling my cloak tighter around me, I follow the small path to the gardens which are practically swallowed up by a layer of snow. The only vegetation visible to consider it more than just large rocky squares of snow are the occasional shrub that peeks out. Walking out to the old fountain, I look down at the frozen, reflective water at the bottom with what looks to be the occasional coin frozen inside. Leaning over, I notice the currency of the different countries.

While most money is the same, each country has some unique feature to make it a bit unique to the country that minted it. In Ostwick, the back of the sovereigns bears the Trevelyan Crest since my family has ruled it for generations. Back in the day when King Cailan ruled Ferelden, his face was minted on the back of the Ferelden coins. After the blight when the Hero of Ferelden and King Alistair defeated the archdemon, the coins were changed to show the new king’s face on the back of the gold coins, the Hero’s face on the back of the silver and a griffin on the back of the copper in honor of all the fallen Wardens that died at Ostagar.

Staring down at the coins, I squint as I try to make out which coins could be from where. After a few minutes, I give up and rise. Shivering in my cloak, I look around me. _Maker, please let Neil have seen the signal and be on his way._

As though my pleas were answered, I see somebody clad in a dark cloak cautiously glancing around before as they make their way toward the gardens. Picking up my dress, I look around me before bolting toward them. They turn away from me and my brows furrow.

“Neil!” I hiss as I grab their arm. They whirl around, and the hood falls back to reveal the bright blonde, curly locks of a woman. Her eyes widen like saucers as she looks at me. My brows furrow.

“Wait…” I say. “You’re one of the templars I saw at the special supper. What were you doing coming from the mage camp?”

“Please!” She whispers. “Say nothing!” Pulling her arm from me, and bolts back toward the chantry. Half of me wanted to chase her down and tackle her to get some answers but then it dawns on me. During the supper, I saw her smiling at another young woman in formal mage robes, her black hair cut short and framing her face.

Smiling to myself, I watch as the templar disappears from view. I turn around and walk back toward the fountain, perching myself on the rim as I wait. After a while, my hope begins to diminish as I shiver at the edge of the fountain. Standing up, I turn to start walking back up the path when I feel strong arms wrap around me. “Giving up on me already?” I hear him mutter next to my ear. Smiling I turn to face him.

“You do remember that its freezing out here, right?” I ask. “I’ve been waiting here for quite a while.”

“Forgive me, My Lady.” He says, sweeping into an extravagant bow. “I was detained by a meeting consisting of the other mage leaders. We were going over our arguments and demands for tomorrow.”

“Demands?” I ask, raising a brow.

He offers his arm and I take it, enjoying the warmth of his hand on mine. Together we start to stroll around the gardens, heading away from the chantry and out of view of its windows.

“Yes. Among other things, we want all remaining phylacteries to be destroyed. Ever since the rebellion, templars have been using the remaining phylacteries to hunt down mages, halt their magic and kill them. Some of the mages they’ve been hunting down were rebels but many were mages who escaped to be with their families. Mages who had no intentions of fighting. Mages whose bodies were left where they were slain to rot and get picked apart by animals.”

“That’s horrible!” I frown.

He nods in agreement. “It is. By having the remaining phylacteries destroyed, we will prevent innocent lives being slaughtered. Another demand is that, regardless of how the chantry views mages, we demand that those cut down by their pets should have a proper service and have their souls laid to rest. It’s a shame that we can’t gather the bodies and give them the proper send off but we can at least do this for them. We also want a memorial built in honor of those victims as well.”

Stopping, I turn to face him. “It’s a good thing what you guys are trying to do. I really hope that your demands will be met. They deserve that at the very least.”

Smiling, he reaches up to touch my cheek. “It’s a shame that your family is forcing you to choose a side, especially two that you don’t agree with. Had you been a mage, you would have been gladly accepted as one of us, Lena.”

“You think so?” I smile back.

He nods. “Absolutely.” His fingers graze my jaw. “Enough of all the serious politics. That will all happen tomorrow. Tonight is our last night of fun. Pick the place. I cannot wait to hear those addicting sounds you made in the kitchen earlier.”

“I was trying to be quiet since the door was the only separation between us and the room of people.” I chuckle. “You didn’t exactly make it easy.”

“So where to?”

Biting my lip, I turn around in a circle as I try to think. Finally getting an idea, I grin. I grab his hand. “Come with me. I have the perfect place.”

Pulling him with me, I follow a snow-covered path, tracing it in my mind from memory of the last time I was here years ago.

“Where are we going?” He asks from behind me. “You’re not taking me into some cave to kill me, are you?”

“And waste a perfectly good morsel?” I ask, glancing over my shoulder to wink at him. “Never.”

Snaking around the orchard and dormant vegetable gardens, he almost topples me over as I stop. “What?” He asks, looking around. “What’s wrong?”

Seeing the footsteps in the snow leading toward the chapel, I frown. Squinting into the distance, I see the subtle glow of torches and curse under my breath.

“What?” He asks again, and I shush him. “Templars.” I whisper, pointing ahead. “They’re guarding the entrance. We’ll have to go through the back door.”

“We’ve known each other a little less than a day and you’re already asking for back door?” He chuckles, and I nudge him.

“Perhaps in time.” I mutter, smirking as he cups my ass. Grabbing the front of his dark jerkin— which he must have changed into after supper— I pull him with me as we sneak around, staying in the shadows and stepping as lightly as we can to not make noises in the hard-packed snow. The back door which is a thick piece of wood has already begun to warp and rot on its rusty hinges. As we open the door, it creaks loudly, and I wince as the screech cuts through the silent night. Opening it just enough to get in and not make any more noise, I slip in and Neil follows before shutting it as we hear voices coming closer.

While there’s stained glass windows all around the room, they’re dirty and allow little moonlight to filter in. We wait a few moments in the darkness, holding our breath as we wait to see if the templars will investigate the noise and enter the chapel. After a few tense moments, I finally sigh. “I think we’re in the clear.”

A moment of silence passes. “Neil?”

“What is this place?” He says before there’s a whack and I hear him curse somewhere nearby.

“Careful.” I whisper. “There’s a few pews in here.”

A soft light materializes, and it takes a moment as my eyes adjust before I see Neil steer away from another pew last second. “Is this…. a chapel?”

I nod. “Yeah. They mostly only use it during the spring and summer pilgrimages. They use it to bless the travelers.”

Maneuvering around the pews, I grab his arm, biting my lip as I feel the strong muscles beneath the fabric. With one last look around, he turns to me. “You want to do it here?”

“Mhm…” I smirk. “You can give it to me as I’m bent over a pew, or I can sit on the table where they hold offerings and you can fuck me fast and hard. The possibilities are endless really.” I shrug. “Unless this is all too blasphemous for you.”

I start to turn away and he wraps an arm around my waist and spins me around to face him, smirking as he walks me backwards until I’m pressed against one of the stained-glass windows. My heart pounds loudly in my chest as his intense gaze seizes mine. “I never said that.” He smirks. “I’m just curious about why of all places you chose a chapel at the Temple of Sacred Ashes.” He grabs the front of my dress and starts to lift it. “Any particular reason?”

I bite my lip. “There’s a couple.”

My dress inches higher with each word. “And those are?”

“For one, since my father is a very religious man and hates magic….” I gasp as he cups my mound. He grins.

“You figured, what better way to tell him to fuck off than to fuck a rebel mage in his house of worship.” He finishes. His thumb lightly presses against my cleft. “Looks like somebody is no longer wearing braies.” He whispers, leaning close to my ear.

“Precisely.” I breathe. “And not this time. I figured I’d remove them for expedience.” I grin.

“Good.” He says as I watch as he starts to unbutton the front of his trousers. “That’ll make this much easier.”

With one hand gently caressing me between my legs and the other fumbling with the buttons on his trousers, I get frustrated and help him. He watches with an amused expression and continues to ask questions. “So, what’s the other reason?”

His trousers open, I shift my gaze to look at his eyes. Now with the light shining nearby, I see that they are actually a nice pale blue. “For you.”

“For me?”

I nod. “As a mage, it’s the chantry and their templars that make you all out to be the monsters and sinners when you were born with magical abilities. They punish you for something you have no control over.”

My answer must have been good as his thumb pushes inside my folds and a deep moan escapes my throat. I feel his calloused thumb gently rub the sensitive nub within and I grip his shoulders for support. “Fuck…” I mutter.

Dipping his head closer, he nips and kisses along my jawline and neck. “What was that?” He asks.

“Fu…” I breathe, focused on the strokes happening below my skirts. “Fuck me.”

His lips find mine and they move hungrily against each other as his strokes become faster. “Say it again.” He mutters against my lips.

“Fuck me, Neil.”

He grins against my lips and I feel him remove his hand, chuckling as I give a dismayed groan. Lifting my dress, I feel his hands slip down to my rear and pick me up while simultaneously pressing me up against the stained glass. Normally I would be annoyed at being pressed against something so filthy but now was sure as hell not one of those times. Wrapping my arms around his neck and legs around his waist, I moan as I feel the tip of his stiff cock rub against the opening of my slit. He teases me letting it push just below the surface before taking it back out.

“Neil…” I groan, pushing my hips forward.

He chuckles. “Okay, okay. I just like the sounds you make when you’re being teased.”

I gasp softly as he lines it up before his hands once more go to my rear to hold me up and he slowly slides in, inch by delicious inch. Once in to the root, he lets out a sigh of his own.

“Maker’s breath… you feel so fucking good, Lena.” He breathes.

I barely have time to respond before he gives a couple experimental pumps as he pulls out three quarters of the way before thrusting back in. With my moans for encouragement, he finds his rhythm and thrusts harder each time until the small chapel fills with the lewd sounds of wet flesh smacking together, punctuated by sharp moans and expletives. He climaxes first and rides his orgasm with a few extra pumps which finally sends me over the edge.

Despite the chapel being cold, a thin sheen of sweat begins to form on both our faces and my chest, making it shimmer in the orb of light nearby. Slipping out, he lowers me back down to my feet as he takes a moment to recover from that intense act of passion. Leaning close to my face, he brings a hand up to caress my cheek as he catches his breath. “Well, that’s one way to keep warm.” He chuckles.

“Yeah. I must say, blasphemy is definitely one of my favorite distractions.” I say. He looks at me and we both start laughing.

I smooth down the front of my dress once more as he backs up. Seeing me pick up my discarded cloak, he frowns. “Oh… you’re done?”

“I thought you were?”

He smirks. “Just a bit of cooldown time, is all. It’s been quite a while since I’ve been in a pretty girl…” Seeing my expression, he grins. “I mean, woman. With the war, I’ve been a bit preoccupied.”

“Perhaps I can help?” I ask. He raises a brow as I walk over to him. Running my hand through the back of his dirty blond hair as I pull his head down so our lips meet. It’s a sweet kiss that slowly takes a passionate turn when I reach down the front of his trousers and take him in my hand. I let him slowly pump in and out of my hand as I feel his cock rapidly stiffening once again.

“All good?” I ask, pulling away.

He nods but pulls me back into the kiss as his hand reaches up to cup my breast through my dress. A small moan escapes as he once more pushes me back against the stained glass. This time I feel the thrill as we hear the muffled voices of the two templars just on the other side. Breaking the kiss, he pulls me away from the window.

“You’ll need to try to be quiet.” He grins, motioning toward the window. “Now, if you don’t mind, My Lady…” He says, motioning to a nearby pew. “Bend over.”


	6. The Conclave

“Did you see their faces?” I laugh as we run back to the fountain in the center of the gardens. When we finally come to a halt, Neil hunches over laughing as he tries to catch his breath. When he finally straightens, he looks at me.

“I told you to be quiet!” He laughs. “Now they think the chapel is haunted.”

“Says the guy who threw a snowball and made a pile of snow fall behind them.”

“That was for all their mistreatment of my fellow mages.” He runs a hand over his hair before smiling at me. “This has all been really fun, Lena. Depending on how the Conclave goes, perhaps we’ll see each other again before we part ways? Perhaps even have one last go in the bed chamber?”

“Or your tent.” I smile. “I’m pretty sure I’d be more welcome in your camp than you would be in the guest chambers in the Temple.”

He nods. “Probably. Even I know that nothing is going to change overnight.”

“Even so, I would love to spend time with you before I’m forced to join the dark side.” I smirk. “Especially if I can get more of what just happened in that chapel.”

He laughs. “The dark side? That’s pretty accurate actually.”

Silence falls over us as we walk back up the path toward the chantry and we stop before the door. “I guess this is me.” I say, trying to sound playful but it just comes out sad.

“Yeah…” He nods, his head drooping as he kicks something with his boot. He looks up at me. “I’d walk you to your room but, like you said, I wouldn’t exactly be welcome.”

“That’s okay.” I nod. More silence.

“One for the road.” As he says this, he pulls me to him, his arm curling around my waist as his other hand comes up to cup my cheek. Our lips come together in a tender and bittersweet kiss that I don’t really want to end. When we finally part, his hand lingers on my cheek.

“Good luck, tomorrow.” I frown.

“Thanks.” He nods. His hand falls from my cheek and he waves to me before he starts back toward his camp.

* * *

Dread falls over me as I look out the window at the mage camp. As noble of a cause mage freedom is, I doubt the Chantry will willingly admit they were wrong about magic and relinquish their power over the mages. I’ve heard how forward thinking Divine Justinia is but somehow I doubt that even she will be able to sway the minds of templars and her fellow clerics. After all, tradition is big in their religious order. They believe that it’s worked “well” for centuries before, why won’t it work now? To them, the mages rebelling against their jailors and captors is mostly viewed like a child having a tantrum. They believe that in time, the mages will calm down and return to their prisons and all will be well.

Pulling my robe closer around me, I absently bite my lip as there’s a knock on my door. _Probably Daniella with the tea she promised to ease my hangover._

“Come in.” I call, not turning away. The door opens and I hear the clinking of the tea pot and cups on the tray. I motion vaguely behind me. “You can just set it on the table, Daniella. I’ll be just a moment. My head is—” I turn to face her and my eyes widen as Neil stands before me instead, his hands clasped behind him with a grin.

“So, this is what you’re like in your natural habitat.” He chuckles, glancing about the room. “Nice room at least.”

“Neil!” I hiss, my eyes shifting to the open door behind him. Quickly I stride over and close it before whirling around. “What are you doing here?”

“I had to see you.” He says, earnestly. “The Conclave is still being set up but I wanted to see you before…” He starts to take a step forward but stops when he sees me pull away.

“You really shouldn’t be here.” I frown. “If anybody sees you…”

He shrugs. “Somehow I doubt anybody will care. I said I was a servant coming to bring you your tea. Your guards aren’t exactly the brightest given that all the Temple servants who serve guests are primarily women.”

I shake my head. “Yes…they are a bit slow.” I admit, recalling previous conversations I had with them. “Even so, there must have been something important enough to risk sneaking in here?”

He studies me for a moment before bowing his head. “Yes. After I left you last night, I was thinking about everything you’ve been saying about your family and your business here.” Looking up at me, he risks taking a step forward once more. When I don’t shy away, he continues. “I think I might have a solution that will benefit us both greatly.”

 _Maker, please don’t be one of those guys who proposes after first meeting somebody_. I swallow. “Oh?” I ask.

He nods. “Once the conclave is over, regardless of the decision, come with me.”

My brows shoot up. “What?”

“After the Conclave, come with me. Join the mage rebellion and help us fight for our freedom.”

My brows furrow. “You do realize I’m not a mage, right?”

“Of course. If you were, you’d be camped outside with us rather than housed here in this cozy, luxurious guest chamber.” He chuckles. “But think about it. We’d gain a high-born non-mage ally with a known religious family and you would be free to live your life the way you want and not be forced to join factions you disagree with. You’d be surrounded around like-minded individuals who also crave freedom.” A smile creeps up to his lips as he reaches out, his fingers grazing the opening of my robe and sliding down to the silk sash holding it closed. Hooking his finger on it, he pulls me closer. “Also, you’d have me around for all your pleasure and entertainment needs.”

I bite my lip as my eyes travel down to his lips and I feel the warmth of his hand through the thin robe. I had to admit, defying my father publicly and gaining my freedom was definitely a hell of a deal; Being able to have Neil at my side was just the cherry on top.

“Neil…” I begin, placing a hand on his. “I really enjoyed our time last night…”

“I’m not professing my love for you or asking you to marry me, Lena.” He chuckles. “I mean, I enjoyed our time together. I enjoyed it a lot and after all I’ve heard of your family and what I seen and heard your aunt say, I just want you to have a chance to be happy. Your situation sounds like shit, which means a lot coming from a mage who was torn away from my family at the age of ten.” He grabs my hands. “I want to help you break your chains like we mages already have.”

“I know.” I sigh. “But it’s not that simple. If I were to suddenly align myself with your cause, no matter how worthy it is, and my father found out, I would be branded a traitor and have a bounty on my head. If not that, I’d be disowned, and I’d never get to see my family again.”

He frowns. “From what I’ve heard about them, maybe that’s not a bad thing.”

I turn away from him, shaking my head. “My father, his advisors and aunt, sure. They’re assholes. I’ll give you that.” I turn to face him once more, a frown tugging at the corners of my mouth. “But then that would mean I’d be barred from seeing my brother, Leon, again. Aside from our sister, Emely, He’s been the only one who has been by my side and has stuck up for me. To not ever see him again…” I shake my head with a pained expression. “To never see him again would destroy me.” Stepping toward him, I place a hand on his chest. “Regardless of what people think of nobles, I have very little in my life that brings me such joy in a joyless existence that I’ve lived. That may seem dramatic but not many people see past the silver dishes, marble baths and silk furnishings of the palace that I grew up in. They’ve never seen the countless tears shed, the bruises and constant taunting.”

Placing his hand on mine, he offers me a smile as he brings his other hand up to brush my cheek. “Then take some time to think about my offer, Lena. Think about how you would be surrounded by people who respect you and will happily lay down their lives to protect you. If you join our cause and help us fight, we’ll become your family.” Picking my hand off his chest, he kisses my palm. “As for your brother, on my honor, I would find a way for you to still see those you care about. As mages, we know how it feels to be torn from loved ones. We would never do that to you.”

As if on cue, a sharp knock sounds on the door and we both look at it. “Alena!” Phaedra calls. “Open this door this instant!”

Neil raises a brow at me and I shrug. “I locked it.” She bangs on the door again and demands I open it. I sigh. “You should go. Go through my Aunt’s room and exit that way. Just wait until I open my door before you do. That way she won’t see you.”

He nods. “First, promise me you’ll think about my offer.”

“I promise.” I say, nudging him toward the door.

Leaning in, he catches me off guard with a peck on the lips before smirking. “It’s been a pleasure, My Lady. Tonight, after the Conclave, I’ll be waiting where we met in the library at midnight. If you don’t show, I’ll know your answer.”

I nod and push him toward the door and he runs through to Phaedra’s room and I quickly walk to my door. “One second!” I call. Placing my hand on the door, I take a deep breath to steady my pounding heart before opening it.

Red faced, Phaedra roughly pushes past me and looks around the room. “About damn time, Alena! What was taking you do long?”

“I was reading and wanted to finish the page. Unfortunately, you’re far too impatient for that to happen.” I say, walking around the table to where Neil set the tea. “Tea?”

“Watch your tongue.” She hisses. “Remember your life is in my hands. I control what happens to you. Keep that in mind when you speak to me.”

Taking a seat, she adjusts the thick woolen skirt of her dress and holds out her hand. Pouring her some tea, I hand it to her to customize and pour myself one as well. As she prepares her cup, her eyes distastefully look me over.

“And why aren’t you dressed yet?” She asks.

I glance over at my bed where the ceremonial armor of Ostwick lies waiting for me. As if the cloak pin with the Trevelyan crest wasn’t enough, the ebony enameled breastplate with matching greaves, belt, heavy woolen tunic and richly embroidered pale green cloak was sure enough to show that I was Free Marcher nobility. _Can’t embarrass them with looking like a simple diplomat._ I think bitterly to myself. _I don’t see why I should play the part of an important noble when I’m just going to be forced into the chantry or Templars afterward; neither of which allows for personal effects._

“Well?”

My brows shoot up as I notice her glaring at me, expecting a response. “I was waiting for my morning tea to kickstart the day.” I say nonchalantly. “Also I was waiting for Daniella to return to help with my armor clasps.”

“Who?”

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Of course she would have no idea what her main servant’s name is. To her, knowing such things is beneath her.

“The servant girl who you had attend to me last night.”

“Ah… _her._ ” She says with a sneer. “That girl is a clumsy fool. After spilling my ink well on my letter to your father, she somehow managed to lock me out of my room.”

Turning away, I suppress my grin. “How unfortunate.” I say, sipping my tea.

“It was! I shall have to make sure she gets whipped.”

I glare at her but she doesn’t notice. Once she finally finishes her tea, she places it on the serving tray and rises. _Thank the Maker._

“I’ll send that servant girl you spoke of. Once you’re dressed, send for me so I can inspect you. I need you to look perfect so you—”

“Don’t embarrass you.” I finish, earning an annoyed glance. “Yes, I’m aware.” I motion for her to leave and she straightens, lifting her chin and leaving the room.

As expected, by the time I finish my tea, Daniella enters my room and curtsies. “My Lady.” She says.

“Hello again, Daniella.” I smile, setting my cup down.

Closing the adjoining door behind her, she smiles. “Hello. I was instructed to help you get ready for the conclave.”

Sighing, I nod. “Very well.”

As she helps me dress, she asks me about my previous night and my mysterious fellow I was meeting with. Leaving out some of the more steamy bits, I told her of how Neil scared the templars guarding the chapel with making snow fall behind them and she laughed.

“I wonder if one of them wet themselves.” She comments wickedly with a giggle.

“Honestly, I have no idea.” I chuckle as adjusts the straps of my breastplate. “I imagine it was that or the messier of the two. They were pretty freaked.”

Grabbing my cloak from the bed, she throws it over me and uses my crest pin to pin it, Ostwick style, at the shoulder. Stepping back she looks me over before nodding.

“Well?” I ask, spreading my arms. “How do I look?”

“Like a militarized diplomat.” She teases. She motions to a nearby chair. “Come sit. I’ll braid your hair to keep it out of your eyes during the meeting.”

As she plaits my hair, I zone out as I look back toward the window and find my thoughts circling back to Neil and his offer. Could it really be as he said? Could he really find a way for me to see my siblings again if I got disowned? I had to admit, as I now sit in the heavy, ceremonial Ostwick armor, my urge to rip it off and run to the mage camp was almost too strong to resist.

“Lena?” Daniella says again. Pulling out of my trance, I turn to her.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Is that better?” She giggles.

Reaching back, I feel the long braid and touch the tendrils that she left out at the front. “Yes, thank you, Daniella.” I smile, rising. Striding over to the adjoining door, my hand pauses on the door as I mentally prepare myself. Taking a deep breath, I knock and wait for her to respond before entering.

* * *

Neil passes the assorted tents in the mage camp, each one beginning to sag under the weight of the fresh snow. Women, children and men crowd around the camp fires, chatting and waiting anxiously as food cooks in the giant pots they either brought with them or that the chantry allowed them to use during the negotiations.

He passes a stew and gets a big whiff which makes his stomach grumble. Pulling out the hunk of bread he managed to swipe from the kitchens after taking the tray of tea up to Lena, he munches on it. He weaves around, raising a hand in acknowledgement as people greet him as he passes. Reaching the leader’s gathering tent, he pulls aside the flap and ducks inside.

Men either stand or lie on their fur covered bedrolls as Gideon, a mage from some village near the Korcari Wilds, looks up from the papers he was reading aloud.

“Ah, glad you could join us, Neil.” He teases, running a hand through his short, curly black hair. “We were wondering when you would grace us with your presence since you keep disappearing.”

A couple of the men lounging around the tent laugh and one motions to Neil to take a seat beside him.

“Ah, well you know how it is.” Neil grins. “Things to do, people to see.”

“Oh yeah?” A burly man with long blonde hair and shaggy beard comments, his arms over his chest. “And what’s her name?”

“Divine Justinia.” Neil smirks, earning a couple scoffs. “Or, it could have been. I definitely was saying _Oh, Sweet Maker_ a lot. I was maybe a few words off saying the Chant of Light last night. Such a Divine experience…”

“Wait…” A skinny young man with brown hair says, his brows furrowing. “You fucked the Divine?”

Gideon and the blonde man roll their eyes as Neil grin and tears another piece off his bread. “No, Darren. It was just Neil’s stupid way of telling everybody to mind their business.” His eyes settle on Neil who shrugs. “Anyways, did you manage to find anything else to help with our case? Surely in that giant library you were able to find _something_?”

Swallowing his bread, Neil feels everybody’s eyes shift to him. He shakes his head. “There’s a lot of books and most of them are just records about the mundane day to day of the chanty, heroes of Thedas and stuff like that. The only books on magic I found were those warning against it.”

“Typical.” Another blond man, Tyr, huffs. The others start to mutter in agreement as Gideon holds up his hands to silence them.

“I know it might be pointless, but we still have a couple hours before the Conclave begins. Take Tyr with you and go scour the books again. There has to be something. We’ll meet you back here an hour before it begins to figure out what you found and finalize everything. Good luck.”

* * *

I enter Phaedra’s room which is very similar to mine with exception of the sheer number of belongings and the sickly sweet scent of expensive perfumes. She sits at the simple writing desk when I enter the room, scribbling away at a parchment. _Most likely weaving lies about me to my father._ Finishing her thought, Phaedra places her quill back in the inkwell and turns to look at me. “Now, come here, Alena. Let me have a look at you.”

Striding forward, I stand before her as her eyes scan my uniform. “You look surprisingly well in it.” She mutters. “I was worried you would look like a butcher or something of the like but you look every bit the part of a noble diplomat.”

“I honestly don’t see the point since I’m being exiled from my country.” I say, earning a glare. I touch the scabbard hanging off my belt. “Just like how stupid I look to have a sword belt that has no actual sword in it.”

With a heavy, exasperated sigh, she rises and strides over to a box that I didn’t even notice was on the bed. I watch curiously as she opens it and retrieves a gleaming, yet standard sword like the ones used by the guards in Ostwick. Holding it on her hands, she carefully turns and holds it out to me. “Here.” She says flatly. “By request of your father, I was to wait until the Conclave to give you this.” Her lips curl into a spiteful grin. “Just in case you tried to escape again.”

Grabbing the hilt, I hold it up to examine it. Exactly as I suspected; A standard guard sword. “I see my father was stingy when it came to having a sword made.” I comment as I glance at her. “If my memory serves me right, noble diplomats of the Trevelyan line tend to have my grandfather’s sword that has been in the Trevelyan family for generations. I remember the way the hilt was beautifully decorated with gemstones and engraved with the House Trevelyan motto. I remember it because it was the exact sword my brother, Leon, carried when he went on diplomatic missions with my father last summer.”

“That is because Leon is his heir. Since you’re only playing the part until after the conclave and enter the Maker’s service, your father figured you wouldn’t need anything extravagant. You can see this sword as just part of your costume.”

I look down at it distastefully. “And,” She says with a wicked smile, “before you get any ideas, it’s a blunt sword. Can’t have you hurting anybody else.”

I glare at her and she impatiently motions for me to sheath it before pushing me toward the door.

“My servants have told me that while preparations are being made in the main audience chamber, Ser Moriarty will be in the dining hall breaking his fast with the Revered Mothers and other senior templars.”

I shrug. “So? I don’t want to disturb him while he eats.”

She groans. “For the love of Andraste….” She mutters. “Ser Moriarty is expecting you. He was quite taken with you during supper last night and invited you to eat with him to discuss the Order.” She waves me off impatiently. “Get going. You don’t want to keep him waiting.”

She gives me a final rough push and I stumble, nearly hitting it head first. Luckily, I bring up my hand just in time and straighten before shooting one more glare. Unfortunately, it has little effect since she had already turned back to her letter writing. With one final sigh, I exit the room and make my way toward the dining hall.

* * *

Sticking close together, Neil and Tyr quickly stride down the hall toward the library. Neil glances around them with a frown. “Is it just me or is there a suspicious lack of templars roaming around?” He asks, keeping his voice low.

Tyr shrugs. “They’re probably just gathered somewhere to go over their defense like we are.” He says gruffly.

Neil shakes his head. Something definitely seems off. “The leaders would but not all of them.”

“Just thank our lucky stars.” Tyr sighs. “The less there are, the better chance we have to get to the archives and out without being caught and questioned. Somehow I doubt they would be happy that we’re using their own resources against them.”

Rounding the corner, Neil spots the door and jogs over to it and waves his companion over. “Here.” He whispers. “There’s no windows so you’ll need to use an orb. Otherwise you might knock over the stacks near the entrance.”

Reaching back for his staff slung behind him, Neil touches the handle and casts a quick glance around before looking back to his partner. Tyr follows suit and readies his own staff before nodding. The old door creaks loudly and they wince as Neil pushes it open and thrusts his staff in first. The tip slowly begins to glow with a warm golden light and brightens. Peeking in, he waves Tyr in as he finds it empty.

Tyr closes the door behind them as quietly as he can manage before he raises his own staff and the glass orb at the end begins to glow. Raising it, he frowns as he sees rows upon rows of dusty shelves. “Shit.” He mutters. “This will take forever!”

“What we’re looking for will surely be toward the far back.” Neil says, raising his staff to illuminate more of the row beyond. “Most of the books were ordered from time and subject but I’m sure that anything pro-magic would be in some forgotten corner so that somebody doesn’t just stumble upon it.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t want people to see us as actual people with families.” Tyr scoffs. “Lead the way.”

Neil starts to take a step forward but stops before whirling around. He raises his hand and mutters something under his breath as his hand waves over the door. “There.” He says, turning to Tyr. “That should warn us if anybody else enters.”

Turning from the door, they start toward the back, shining their staffs through the rows in case anybody lay in wait. Passing the corner that he met Lena in, Neil turns and slowly starts down the row, holding his staff up to read the worn lettering on the spines. “Check the ones behind me.” He says, motioning to the towering cases behind him. “We’ll get through these quicker that way.”

Nodding, Tyr squeezes behind him and begins to search. They search the entire long row which takes them about an hour to get through. Reaching the end, Tyr sighs. “Well, I’ve got nothing. What about you?”

Frowning, Neil shakes his head. “Let’s check the last row. If there’s nothing, we’ll just have to come up with a new strategy.”

They round the corner and begin to search the row when Neil speaks. “Hey Tyr.”

Turning, Tyr raises a brow. Neil grins as he points his staff toward the books and he finally sees it.

“Maybe it’s the archivist’s office.” He grins. Neil nods.

“Maybe. I didn’t see any archivists yesterday when I was in here. Either they gave them leave because of the conclave or they haven’t had one for a while.” He shrugs. “Either way, maybe they have something in there.”

As Tyr turns to continue his search of the bookcases, Neil grabs the door handle. “Shit.” He mutters. “It’s locked.” His brows furrow as he turns to his partner. “Do you think somebody is in there?”

Tyr shrugs. “How would I know? Knock and see if you get a response. If not, maybe the revered mothers locked it to keep the lay sisters out or something. In that case, just pick it. I know you have experience at that.”

Taking a deep breath, Neil looks around before knocking as hard as he can and waits with baited breath for a response. Nothing.

“There’s no way that anybody in there wouldn’t have heard it.” He says, beginning to rummage in the pouch on his belt.

“I’m sure they heard it all the way in Orlais.” Tyr scoffs. “Pick it.”

Finding his picks, Neil kneels before the door and leans his staff against the nearby shelf. As he readies his picks, he pauses and leans forward to look into the keyhole but it’s too dark to make out anything. The smell, however, was something quite different. He quickly pulls away, wrinkling his nose. “Holy fuck.” He gags.

Turning from his search, Tyr raises a brow.

“Whatever is in there fucking reeks.”

Pulling the front of his shirt over his nose and mouth, Neil starts on the lock. With the satisfying click, he rises and puts his picks away as he mentally prepares himself for whatever is in the room. With a nod to go ahead from Tyr, he pops open the door and is met by wave of what he had smelled through the small opening, only magnified. Tyr gags behind him and he raises his staff. The orb at the end brightens and expands as the light illuminates the small room. Books, scrolls and parchments clutter up the corners and the small writing desk. Looking about the room, they could see nothing that would give off the stench that they’re smelling.

Stepping forward, Neil walks over to the writing desk and shifts around the various papers while Tyr checks the other books.

“Maker’s breath!” He hears Tyr mutter. “What the fuck smells so bad? It smells like rotting meat yet there’s no food anywhere!”

Seeing the door on the far wall, Neil frowns as his stomach sinks. Could it be? While Tyr preoccupies himself with searching the assorted tomes around the room, Neil starts toward the door. Mentally counting to three, he pushes the door open and immediately recoils and gags at the sight of the bloated corpse lying on the bed. Turning away, Neil tries to refrain from expelling the contents of his stomach onto the floor, thus making the stench worse.

“Tyr? I found the source of the smell.”

Turning from the pile he was searching, Tyr raises a brow and walks over to the door frame and looks in with a grimace. “I think we figured out why we haven’t seen the archiver. I wonder if anybody knows about the poor bastard.”

Pushing past Neil, he strides over, his stomach knotting at the fluids leaking from the corpse’s mouth and soiling the simple sheet beneath him. His eyes travel downward, and, despite the stench and sight, he lets out a bark of laughter.

“Care to share with the class what’s so funny?” Neil asks, his voice muffled slightly from clamping his shirt down over his nose. “I can’t see what’s so amusing—”

Tyr kneels beside the bed and pries the book still clasped in the dead man’s hand. He chuckles as he motions to the corpse. “Do you see what he’s doing?” He asks. “Or…what he _was_ doing before he died?”

Neil risks a glance. His attention diverts to how the man is still wearing his chantry robes and how stained the once white fabric was before his body expanded and soiled it. Pulling his attention away from that, he looks down at the blanket covering him. He shrugs. “Sleeping?”

Tyr shakes his head as he closes the book and holds it up. Neil reads the worn lettering on the front. _The Randy Dowager._ His brows furrow as he looks back at the corpse. “Is he—?”

Tyr chuckles with a nod. “Old bastard was in the middle of wanking it.” Turning to look at the body, he tsks. “Probably had a heart attack from all the excitement.”

Neil shakes his head. “How typical. They preach one thing yet engage in the exact thing they warn others against.” As he turns to look about the small room, Tyr’s gaze shifts to the blanket. “You think his cock blew up like the rest of his body?” Neil makes a disgusted noise and looks at him like he’s mad.  “What?” he shrugs. “Just a question. Don’t you wonder?”

“Nope.” Neil grabs a book off one of the stacks and brushes the dust off the cover before turning back to his partner. “You know, if this guy had been secretly reading one of the chantry’s banned books, how much you wanna bet that he’s been reading up on some of the others.” He turns around. “Come on. Help me check the books in here so we can get out. The stench is making me lightheaded.”

With a last look back at the archivist’s corpse, Tyr turns around and begins searching the stacks of books. It takes a while but finally Neil holds a book up triumphantly. Wiping off the dust, he sees in bold golden letters, _The Liberalum_. Wiping the dirt and dust from the bottom, he squints at the terribly damaged edge where the name would have been. Shrugging, he opens it and quickly flips through it before finding what he needs.

“What is it?” Tyr asks, setting the stack he was searching back down.

Neil grins, knowing that he can’t see it. “I’ve found the answer we need.” Shutting the book, he holds it up. “In this book, there are countless accounts from known people in the Maker’s service who witnessed the good that mages are capable of. There are dates, names, and details of the acts performed. Who better to prove to them than one of their own!”

As he turns to stride from the room, another book on a smaller stack close to the floor catches his attention. He picks it up and smiles to himself before motioning for Tyr to follow.

* * *

As I stride down the long corridor toward the dining hall, I hear the loud clanging of metal boots hitting the stone floor. Turning, I watch as a single templar starts running toward me and passes before bursting into the dining hall. My brows furrow with interest. Looking around me once more, I quickly jog after the man and halt as I hear hushed voices on the other side.

“What is it?” I hear the first say, the irritation ringing through his tone. “The conclave is in a couple hours. I hope you’re preparing for the negotiations.”

“Ser, the Grey Wardens are here.”

My brows knit together. _The Grey Wardens? What would they have to do with this?_ I lean in closer.

“The Wardens? Are you sure?”

“Yes, Ser. They just arrived.”

“What are they doing _here_ of all places? They have no place in politics or our religious orders.” There’s a pause. “Did King Alistair send them?”

“I don’t think so, Ser. If he had, we would have gotten a notice.”

“This can’t be good.” The first says, sternly. “Maker… I hope there isn’t another blight.”

“I don’t think it’s that. It looks as though its only mage wardens.”

“Mages? Are they here to plead for their side? I can’t see the point of that given that they’re their own private order. If the circles are reestablished, they would be exempt.”

“I don’t know why they’re here. They’re just climbing the steps of the chantry now.”

The first man sighs. “Come.”

The doors suddenly open and my eyes widen. Ser Moriarty is the first to notice me. His expression changes as he bows his head. “Ah, Lady Trevelyan. I apologize. I know I told your aunt that we would speak but it seems that I have some urgent matters to attend to first. Perhaps during the intermission?”

“Uh…” I glance at the stone-faced Templar beside him. My brows furrow as I look at him. Something seemed off about him but I couldn’t figure out what. “Um… sure.” I nod.

He smiles and excuses himself as he follows his junior templar down the corridor. I look after them. _Mage wardens only? That can either be really good for the mages or really bad._ _I better ask Neil about it._

Regardless of my grumbling stomach, I turn away from the dining hall and start running toward the back exit. If anybody would know of the warden’s presence, perhaps the mage leaders would.

Running down hall after hall, I half expect to be reprimanded by some chantry member or the templars but find the place surprisingly empty. Could people be already gathering in the main audience chamber?

I round a corner and, before I register the people before me, I crash into the bigger one and fall back while the man just stumbles slightly. “What the hell!” He says, ready to rip me a new one. “Look where you’re going you,--”

“Lena!” Neil says, his brows shooting up. Holding a hand up to stop his companion from continuing, he holds a hand out to help me up. I see the blond man shoot Neil an annoyed glance and accept his assistance. “Where were you going?”

“I was looking for you actually.” I say, my face burning as I feel his companion’s gaze.

“Oh?” He grins. “Are you accepting my offer?”

“What offer?” The blond man asks but he gets waved off.

“Don’t mind him. This is just one of the other mage leaders. His name is Tyr.” He quickly explains.

I give Tyr a meek nod which is only met with a stony expression. I turn back to Neil and notice the two books in his hand. “Oh, I see you’ve found what you need.”

Beaming, he nods and looks down at the tomes. “Yes. _The Liberalum_ and _Tales Of A Champion_ ; both first person witness accounts of mages playing a major part in helping others.”

“I see… aren’t both of those books banned?”

“Perhaps.” Tyr grunts. “What’s it to _you_?”

I shrug. “They just sounded like books I heard of, that’s all.” I smile at Neil. “I guess with the Wardens and those books, you have everything you need!”

Both men’s brows furrow as they exchange a glance. “Wardens?” Tyr asks.

I nod. “Yeah. I just over heard the Knight-Divine and a junior templar talking about how a group of mage wardens are here.” I see their confused expressions and my smile falls. “Wait, you guys didn’t invite them here to help with the conclave?”

They shake their heads. “We have no knowledge of any invitations being made.” Tyr says. “Besides, if we wanted to invite somebody to help our case, it sure as hell wouldn’t be any wardens. They’re no longer considered apostates by the chantry due to their conscription.”

“Maybe the templars invited them?” Neil offers. “It would show how mages can be managed with supervision.”

I shake my head. “No. By the way they spoke, they’re caught off guard by this sudden appearance.” I look at him. “Is there a possibility that one of your other leaders requested them as a backup in case you couldn’t find anything in the library?” I look between them but they seem doubtful.

“Let’s go show Gideon what we found.” Neil says, holding the tomes closer to him as though to protect them. “At the same time, let’s ask them. Maybe this was the plan?” He turns back to me. “Come with us.”

“What?” Both Tyr and I exclaim.

Neil smiles. “You heard me. Come and meet the others. Perhaps seeing it all—”

Tyr narrows his eyes at me. “What if she’s a spy for the templars?” He spits, motioning to my cloak pin. “I’ve seen those crests before. The Trevelyans are spineless followers of the chantry and their precious templars. It’s obvious where you stand given the injustice of mages that spews forth from the ruling family of Ostwick.”

My eyes flash. “Those are my father’s policies. Not mine. I have no say in what he says and does.”

“Then why are _you_ here?” He asks. “Whose side are you on?”

“I have no side.” I hiss. “I am a neutral party who was forced against my will to be here.” Feeling Neil’s gaze on me, I take a deep breath. “However, while I’m neutral, I have no issues with mages nor to I have any love for the chantry or their lapdogs.”

Tyr crosses his arms over his chest. “Then choose, right now. Which side are you on?”

Glancing at Neil, he offers me a small smile. “I would choose the mages.” I say quietly. “I just want to be free.”

Neil grins at this before turning to Tyr. “There. Happy now?”

Tyr glares at me for a moment longer before he grunts. “Fine. Let’s go.”

Together, exit through the back and get halfway through the gardens to the path leading out to the mage camp when the orb at the end of Neil’s staff begins to flash. I nudge him, and he turns to look at it.

“Oops. Seems we forgot to take down our enchantment.” He says, reaching back to grab his staff. We stop, and I point to it.

“Why is it doing that?”

“When we were in the library, we didn’t want to have templars or chantry staff bust us, so we put an enchantment on the door. If anybody passed by that was a possible threat, the orb will flash, and we can see the danger.” He shrugs as my brows raise. “We used to do it around the perimeter of our camps to alert us a head of time. Sometimes it detects harmless things like a squirrel.”

“So, you can see the danger that it detects?” I gape. “Can I see?”

He shrugs as Tyr rolls his eyes. “Sure. It probably just detected a templar walking by on patrol.” With a wave of his hand, the flashing is replaced with a screen of what looks like smoke. It takes a moment, but the vision clears, and we see the wardens standing with a young templar. What’s strange is the odd buzzing and the way the templar’s eyes burn red.

“Where is she?” The woman standing in front of the group of wardens asks. “Where’s the Divine?”

“She’s preparing for the conclave.” The templar says, his voice oddly hollow. “Is he ready?”

“Is who ready?” I whisper, voicing what we’re all thinking. Neil shrugs and we keep watching as some tall creature dressed in ragged robes and claw like fingers strides into the frame.

“What the fuck is that?” Tyr says.

Neil’s eyes widen, and I see his gaze darken as he looks at his companion grimly. “I have no idea, but I doubt it bodes well for any of us.”


	7. The Rift

The three of us bound back into the Temple and start to make our way to the library where the creature was seen but halt as we catch one of the Grey Wardens rounding the corner. “Where the bloody hell are they going?” Tyr complains.

Neil and I exchange a glance. “You don’t think they’re heading to the main audience chamber, do you?” I frown. “The Divine is in there making preparations for the Conclave.”

“Shit.” He glances between us, his expression writ with indecision.

Tyr sighs. “Maybe we should just leave?” He suggests, earning an accusatory glance from both of us. He shrugs innocently. “What? If the Divine and Templars are in trouble, maybe it’s for the best. It’s their fault we’re in this mess in the first place!” He looks between us before his gaze lands on Neil. “Think about it, Neil. If it wasn’t for the chantry filling their followers and the Templars heads with the superstitions about people who wield magic, you and I would most likely still be home in our warm beds and surrounded by our families! You’d probably be married to some farmer or fisherman’s pretty daughter and have little ones running around instead of being here.” He points off in the direction of the audience chamber. “Let’s leave them to their demise and save our people. That’s what we came for in the first place, isn’t it?” When he turns to me for help, I see the tinge of red glowing behind his bright green eyes. “Lena, if you’re really on our side, say something!”

My brows furrow as Neil shakes his head in disbelief. “Tyr, are you even listening to yourself?”

“What?” He hisses.

“Tyr, are you alright?” I ask with a frown. Neil raises a questioning brow.

“What are you on about now, rich girl?” Tyr spits. “I knew you couldn’t be trusted!” He raises his staff and silver electricity arc around it and his eyes begin to glow ominously. My eyes widen, and I uselessly put my hands up to guard myself from the attack but it strikes an inch away from me and curls around some invisible shield. I look over at the venomous looking Neil who has his hand raised, the pale blue ward arcing over me.

Furious, Tyr stops and lowers his staff in time for Neil to drop the ward and hit his friend right in the jaw. “Don’t touch her.” He growls.

Stumbling back, his hand flies up to his jaw and some glowing red crystal appears behind him as though beginning to grow in the cracks of the walls. As soon as Tyr falls away from it, the glowing in his eyes disappears.

“Seriously, Neil?” He groans. “What the fuck!”

“What the hell has gotten into you?” His friend asks, his own staff at the ready to deflect and new incoming attacks. As the two of them begin to bicker with vague motions toward me, I walk closer to the crystal to examine it. As I draw near, I feel a faint buzzing inside my head that makes my head pound. Pulling away, I shake my head to rid myself of the alien feeling before turning to them.

“Hey!” I bark. They stop and turn to me. I take a deep breath. “We still need to figure out what to do. With all those Grey Wardens and templars walking with that creature we saw, there’s no way we can take them on by ourselves. We’re going to need help and quick.”

Reaching up to scratch his stubbled chin in thought, Neil nods. “Lena’s right. We’re only wasting time here arguing.” Shifting the books in his arm, he hands them to a confused looking Tyr. “Take these and run to get the other leaders and anybody else you know who can fight. We’ll go on and scout ahead and get a head count. None of this smells right and I feel like something bad is about to happen.” Touching my shoulder, he gently turns me around to face down the hall. “Go!” He calls to him before he nudges me forward. As we start down the hall, I turn to see Tyr running and skidding around the corner before disappearing from view.

* * *

Nearing the inner courtyard, the ground begins to rumble beneath us. I stumble forward and land hard on my unprotected knees while Neil manages to cling to a nearby column. The rumbling is fairly brief but leaves me a little disoriented. “What the fuck was that?” I ask as he straightens and walks over and helps me up.

“I have no idea but I hope Tyr gets to the other ones quickly.”

Continuing on, we hear some ominous chanting coming from nearby and follow the noises. Sure enough, we come to see two Templars guarding the door of the chamber. We quickly duck behind the wall and peek around the side. A couple nobleman and lay sisters lie lifeless on the floor all the way down the hall. My stomach knots up and I feel my heart pounding hard against my rib cage. Now what? With that creature now most likely holding the Divine hostage, we obviously couldn’t wait for the others. Yet we also couldn’t storm them ourselves. After all, they’re trained soldiers and, while Neil seems like a fairly competent mage, what could I do? My damn father gave me a blunt sword to decorate my disguise. A blunt sword is no match for whatever they’re carrying.

Leaning away from the edge, I rake a shaking hand through my hair as I try to take calming breaths. “Please tell me you know some defensive magics.” I frown. “Somehow I doubt energy shields and lights will do us much good.”

“I do. Learned most of it during the rebellion.” He motions toward my sword with his chin. “Know how to swing that thing? I can’t take them down alone.”

I glance down at the pommel and my mouth runs dry. “I can use a sword,” I say, picking my words carefully. “However, I doubt a blunt sword will make much of a difference.”

“Who carries around a blunt sword?” He gapes, his voice rising slightly. I see the Templars shift and quickly shush him.

“It wasn’t my idea, okay? My family wanted me to look the part.” I mutter, my cheeks burning. “If I had a bow…”

“There you are!”

We turn as Phaedra strides down the hall, her face red as she sees the mage at my side. We exchange a glance as she yells for me to step away from him which draws the unwanted attention of the two templars standing guard.

“I gave you specific orders—” She says and I shoot her a glare and shush her.

“How DARE you shush me!” She fumes. “When I tell your father about…. _this_ —“ She says, motioning disdainfully at Neil. Ignoring her rage, he nudges me and I turn to see the templars starting toward us, their eyes glowing red as they start to unsheathe their swords.

“Great.” I hiss. Phaedra tries to grab my arm but I manage to pull my arm back in time to reach for my sword. I draw it and she steps back before a smug look passes over her face as she sees the approaching templars.

“What are you going to do, Alena? Strike me with your _blunt_ sword?” She says, emphasizing its condition. Hearing this, the templars grin and one unsheathes his sword and charges at me. I parry and twirl away from him only to have my aunt once more grab my arm to hold me in place.

“Let go!” I hiss, struggling.

“You will pay the consequences for attacking one of—”

With his staff raised before him to block the rapid strikes from the other templar, Neil motions over with his hand, making my aunt fly back into the wall. As she falls, I swivel and parry just in time but the soldier is strong and presses his blade hard against mine until it’s inches from my neck.

“Neil!” I croak as I feel my defense buckling.

“Lena, duck!”

I do as I’m told and before the soldier can raise his sword, a stream of flames erupts from Neil’s palm and swallows up the Templar. His sword drops as his screams echo off the stone walls and Neil waves me over to focus his attention on the other soldier who is still hacking away at the invisible barrier before him, his grunts becoming more irritated as time goes on.

I turn to get behind him as I’m bid when I see a dead nobleman a few yards away still holding his bow. I glance between Neil and the dead nobleman behind the templar. _Get the bow! Neil has the guy distracted. Just sneak behind him—_

An eerie voice sounds from the room and my eyes snap in that direction.

KEEP THE SACRIFICE STILL.

My eyes widen. Sacrifice? Who the hell is being sacrificed?

My stomach knots up and I feel my heart begin to pound. It’s now or never.

* * *

Bright flashes, blinding pain and then suddenly there’s nothing. In an instant, everything goes dark around me. I feel suspended in the dark yet feel no panic or even worry. For once I feel so serene.

My serenity is short lived as I suddenly fall and crash land on the hard ground with a thud. The wind howls from around my fallen form. In the distance, I hear somebody call my name as I slowly open my eyes. The scene is blurry at first but slowly starts coming into focus with every blink.

My body aches all over as I struggle to push myself off the ground and onto my hands and knees. I look around me, dazed at the green hue that dances around me. Where am I?

My thoughts are foggy as I hear my name being called once more. I look around me in hopes of finding the source of the voice but see only the strange fog surrounding me. I turn and, through the fog, I see a brilliant light far in the distance. The light is bright and I squint, holding my hand up to block the light so my eyes can adjust.  Once my eyes adjust, I notice that the light is shaped like a woman floating on top of what looks like a giant staircase. I watch her, as if in a trance, as I try to make out what she is saying. The glowing image motions to me just as I hear another noise from behind me. The noise grows louder as it comes closer. Turning, my eyes widen as large, steel grey spiders make their way toward me. I gasp as I see their glowing red eyes and the sharpness of their pinchers.

“Run!” I hear. The figure’s speech is husky sounding but clear enough. I scramble backwards as I try to pull myself to my feet. “Run!” I hear once more.

I push up and stagger to my feet, backing up from the large spiders closing in on me. The woman grows more urgent as her voice resonates around me. “Run!”

Turning quickly, I trip but catch myself and start running towards the light. A large stone staircase looms before me and I sprint up, taking two steps at a time with the spiders hot on my heels.

Near the top, the tip of my boot catches on the step and I’m flung forward on the stairs. I look back at the spiders closing in and reach my hand out to the figure of light before me. “Help me!” I cry.

She reaches out to me; Our fingers straining just inches from each other. I feel the spiders crawling over my boot as I thrust my hand forward. Our fingers are about to touch when suddenly, my hand burst into this bright green light and I feel myself get jolted back.

In an instant, the woman and spiders are gone. I fall and once more, the fog around me dissipates and I find myself, not lying on a staircase, but sitting on a ground covered in ashes and gravel.

My hand sparks and I feel as though my life force has been sucked out of me, leaving an empty shell in its place. I suddenly feel faint and within moments, everything goes dark.

^ ^ ^

Shooting, electric pain in my left-hand rouses me from my dreamless slumber. My eyes open and I blink until the stone floor beneath me comes into focus. Turning my head slightly, I raise my hand to examine it, my brows furrowing as the clinking if the chains rises with it. “What the fuck?” I mutter. A tingling sensation radiates through it as I clench it into a fist then release it. Just like what had happened in the strange place with the green fog, my hand erupts once more in a bright green light followed by excruciating pain radiating through it. The pain shoots up my arm causing me to cry out.

Fortunately, the sensation is short-lived and the light extinguishes just as I hear a large wooden door burst open before me. Two armed guards rush in along with two other armed women. The guards approach me from either side with their blades drawn until one of the women signal for them to sheath their weapons.

I straighten from my originally hunched position from where I have been chained. It takes me a moment but I’m finally able to focus enough to make out the two women standing before me in the dimmed torch light.

The room I’m being held in is primarily dark save a few torches and a sliver of light coming from what I suspect is a window somewhere near the ceiling. In the distance, it even looks as though there are iron bars making up a few cells. Am I in a dungeon?

 In the torch light, I observe the two women. One of the women, who looks to be in her early 30s, has short cropped black hair, a sharp face with scars on her left cheek along her jawline and another on her right cheek, close to her eye. As she walks around me, I notice the glint of a sword in her scabbard hanging from her belt and the gleam of her light plate armor in the light.

Beside her, the other woman is younger and wears a dark purple shroud from which light red hair peeks out from underneath. She’s suited in purple robe that looked like something a battle mage would wear into battle with matching purple boots and leather gauntlets yet I see no staff on her. At the center of her chest there sits a medal with the symbol of The Maker. Glancing back at the black-haired woman, I noticed the large all-seeing eye of The Maker on the chest plate of her armor as well. Were these women from the Chantry?

The black-haired woman walks around me and I feel her lean down near my ear. “Tell me why we shouldn’t just kill you now?” She asks in her strong Nevarran accent. She straightens and begins walking around once more. “The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended it is dead.” At the end of the sentence, her voice shakes with emotion.

 _The Conclave_. I think to myself, my mind trying to make sense of the word. _Why does that sound familiar?_

For a moment, I feel sorry for her. That is until she reels on me and points an accusing finger at me. “That is, all of them are dead except you.”

Anger wells up inside me as I narrow my eyes. “I hope you have a point.” I sneer, my voice sounding rusty and unfamiliar. “Otherwise, yelling at me isn’t going to do much.”

She grips my left hand and holds it up. “Explain this.” She sneers just as the green light flares up. She throws my hand back down and the light flickers before disappearing.

My head aches as I try to conjure up the memory of it, but I come up with nothing. Am I a mage? “I…” I begin to say but lower my voice. “I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t?” She spits.

“I don’t know what that is or how it got there!” I argue. “I don’t remember anything!”

She lunges at me and grabs me by my shoulders. “You’re lying!”

My heart races as she shakes me until the younger woman pulls her back. “We need her, Cassandra.” She says calmly to her. Unlike her companion, she has an Orlesian accent. _The chantry symbols and now this Orlesian woman… am I in Orlais?_

The woman named Cassandra backs up as the younger woman turns to face me.

“Let me go!” I fume. “I’m innocent of whatever you suspect me of!”

She watches me, calmly. “Do you remember what happened?” She asks, softly. “How this began?”

I duck my head as I try to recall anything. Try as I might, I came up dry. I shake my head. “I remember… running.”

She cocks her head. “Running?”

I nod as I watch my memory as it plays out on the stone floor. “These things were chasing me…” I say as I try to recall what the creatures were. “And then….” I squint my eyes at the image and recall a light. The light begins to take shape and I see the shape of a woman with a tall square hat like those wore at the chantry. “…a woman?”

The woman in purple crosses her arms over her chest. “A woman?”

“She reached out to me, but then…” I let out a frustrated sigh.

Cassandra steps in front of me to face the other woman. “Go to the forward camp, Leliana.” She orders before they turn back to look at me. “I will take her to the rift.”

My brows knit in confusion. _The rift? Was that what they called the place they executed people?_

Leliana nods and walks out the door to what now looks like a well-lit hallway. Once she’s gone, Cassandra rushes over and crouches before me.

“What _did_ happen?” I ask as she unlocks the lock chaining my shackles to the metal ring in the floor. If I’m going to die, might as well know the reason behind it. “I don’t remember anything. Where am I?”

She ignores my question as we both stand and she unlocks my shackles so that I only have a rope binding my wrists together. “It will be easier to show you.” She motions for me to follow her. I glance at the guards around me as they have their hands on the pommel of their swords, ready to take me down if I try anything. _This seems oddly familiar._ Hands bound before me, I follow her.

She leads me down a long stone hallway to a pair of large wooden doors with guards on either side. She motions to them and they push them open. As they do so, a cold breeze assaults me as we step outside. Snow covers the ground and rooftops of the buildings around us. I glance over at one as the black smoke of one of the chimneys floats up towards the harsh, grey sky above.

Regardless of the gloominess of the darkened sky, it takes a moment for my eyes to fully adjust from the darkness inside the building.

Immediately as I take a few steps forward, the sound of an explosion and grinding metal sounds as a blinding light emerges from the sky off to the left. I raise my hands to block the light from my eyes. From behind my hands, I notice Cassandra standing a few feet away from me, looking up in the direction of the light. I lower my hands slowly and follow her gaze. Then I see it.

At the top of the nearby mountain, a column of bright, swirling green light wound up into the sky. Giant rocks swirled around the column as did the clouds surrounding it. My eyes widen in horror.

“We call it “The Breach”.” Cassandra says. “It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.” She turns to look at me. A grave look on her face. “It’s not the only such rift; Just the largest. All of them were caused by the explosion at the conclave.” She walks over and stands before me.

“An explosion?” I frown. I look up at the light. “An explosion can do _that_?”

“This one did.” She says. “Unless we act, The Breach may grow until it swallows the world.”

As she says this, we turn as another explosion erupts and bright green lightning bolts radiate from it. Instantly, my left hand erupts as well with the same bright green light and I am brought to my knees with pain. I let out a pained cry and struggle to close my glowing hand into a fist, pulling it close to me as I hunch over. My fist glows brightly and then fades as suddenly as it started.

“Each time The Breach expands, your mark spreads…” She explains as I look up at her. “And it’s killing you.”

“Wonderful.” I mutter, sarcastically.

“It may be the key to stopping this.” She continues. “But there isn’t much time.”

I hold my marked hand with my other as I glare at her. “Not like I have a choice.” I hiss.

“None of us has a choice.” She says bluntly. She roughly pulls me to my feet and I pull away from her.

“I _am_ capable of walking myself.” I fume.

She ignores me and grabs the back of my shirt and pushes me forward.

She leads me through the village. On either side of us, men, women and guards watch me with unfriendly gazes. Some curse me and I get spat on by a few of them as they call me a murderer.

“They have decided your guilt.” Cassandra says to me. “They need it.”

“Oh yeah?” I ask. “What about what I need? Regardless of what you all think, I’m innocent.”

“The people of Haven mourn our most holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry.” Cassandra explains. “The conclave was hers.”

 _Justinia. Why did that sound familiar?_ I think to myself.

She continues as we follow the path leading out of the village. “It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together.” Her voice breaks once more with emotion. “Now, they are dead.”

We approach another set of large double doors and wait as the guards open them before continuing.

“We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves.” Cassandra says. “As she did.”

“So, condemning an innocent woman is how you do that?” I retort. She shoots me a glare.

“Just until The Breach is sealed.” She stops and I notice as she pulls out a dagger. Alarmed, I step back and look back to see that the guards are gone and the doors we went through are now closed once more.

She turns to face me. “There will be a trial.” She says, stepping forward. “I can promise no more.” Grabbing my binds, she pulls my arms up and cuts my bonds. “Come, it’s not far.”

She puts her dagger away and turns away from me as I look down at my freed hands.

“Where are you taking me?” I ask, looking up at her. “You still haven’t told me where I am.”

“We just left Haven which is near the Frostback Mountains in Ferelden.” She replies. “Your mark must be tested on something smaller than The Breach.” She says. She motions for me to follow.

I glance around me. We’re on a long, icy stone bridge with a few other soldiers, supplies and carts lining the sides. Ahead of us is another set of large double doors and a path behind it leading left up the mountain. Seeing no other option, I follow.

As we walk beside one another, we walk past some soldiers, tying rope around the bodies of their fallen comrades that have been wrapped in cloth. I frown and avert my eyes.

As we reach the doors, Cassandra calls for the guards to open it and we walk through. “We are heading into the valley.” She tells them.

Once through the doors, we turn left and follow the path barely visible in the snow. Every so often, we find remains of carts still engulfed in flames. We walk around it and I’m brought to my knees once more with pain as my hand glows once more. I let out another pained cry but clench my teeth and try to fight against it.

Cassandra carefully helps me to my feet as I grip my glowing hand. “The pulses are coming faster now.” She frowns. “The larger The Breach grows, the more rifts, and the more demons we must face.”

The glowing and pain recedes and I take a deep breath and straighten. “How did I survive the blast?”

We begin walking and I watch as her brows knit together. “They say you _walked_ out of a rift.” She says, glancing at me. “Then you fell unconscious.”

“I don’t know about the walking part.” I mutter, remembering sitting on the ground.

“They say a woman was in the rift behind you.” She shrugs. “Nobody knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes.”

“Like what?” I ask. We pass through another checkpoint like before. Only this time it’s just an archway without doors. As we approach we see the guards that were posted there rushing ahead.

“I guess you’ll see soon enough.” Cassandra says.

We run after the guards who gathered near the end of the bridge. We get no more than a few yards away when a large explosion hits the bridge ahead of us killing the soldiers and sending them flying into the air. Cassandra and I stop in our tracks and put our arms up to shield our faces from the blasts. “What was—“ I begin to say before the bridge under our feet begins to tremble.

Before we have a chance to react, the stone crumbles from under our feet and we’re tossed down. We tumble down with rubble and roll down until we crash onto the surface of the frozen river below. I slide just as a rogue stone crashes down right where my head was. Lifting my head, I look around me and see the bodies of the dead soldiers around and trapped in the rubble.

I hear a groan and look over to see Cassandra lying on her back as she struggles to get up. “Hey!” I call, carefully getting to my feet. I walk over to her, sliding every so often, and kneel beside her. “Are you alright?” I ask.

Before she can answer, I look up to see a blast erupt from The Breach. It flies towards us, levels a couple trees and crashes on the solid ice not too far from us. The ground shakes from the impact as a plume of green fire, light and smoke erupt on the river. “What the—“

I stand up and quickly help Cassandra to her feet before we turn to face the hooded creature that just emerged from the fire. Cassandra unsheathes her blade as I stand there, unsure of what to do. I gape at the creature. “What the fuck is that?!”

“Stay behind me!” Cassandra orders before readying her sword and shield as she lunges at the creature. As she does this, I notice the ground a few feet away begin to boil with black tar as a sinister black and purple smoke rise from it. Bright green light shines through and I step back. “Um… Cassandra?” I say but it lands on deaf ears as she’s too busy battling the creature in front of her. Absently, I reach to my belt for the pommel of a sword only to find nothing but an empty scabbard.

“Shit.” I mutter. “Of all times to be unarmed!”

 


	8. Special

The light from the ground grows brighter as I see a clawed hand emerge. Frantically, I look around me for anything I could use to defend myself.  
Noticing a broken crate from the collapsed bridge, I race over to it. Coming near it, I try to stop and slip. Falling, I slide into the crate and my leg goes through the already splintered cover. I look over to see the creature pulling itself out of whatever it climbed out of and pull my leg from the cover and chuck it aside. As I do this, a bow and quiver fall out which I quickly pick it up. Standing, I put the quiver over my shoulder and ready my bow. The creature notices me and starts slithering towards me. I reach back into the quiver for an arrow but find it empty!  
My eyes widen as the creature inches closer. I back up as I frantically look around me for any sign of a weapon. My boot hits something and I fall back onto the rubble with the creature closing in on me.  
Seeing something glinting from the corner of my eye, I look down to see a sword that had fallen from the hand of the soldier half buried in the rubble. I lunge for it and turn just in time to see the creature raise its clawed hand to strike me. My hand clasps around the handle of the sword and I use all my might to swing it outwards. It strikes the creature and it recoils, allowing me time to get back to my feet. I raise my sword to strike again but the creature swipes at me and cuts my arms with its claws.  
I sucked in a breath and raise my sword. It tries to swipe at me again but I dodge it and slam the pommel of my sword into its side before whirling around to slice its side with my blade. It lets out a shriek as I strike it two more times before running my blade into his center. Just as I pull my sword from the creature, I turn see Cassandra sending her creature back to where it came from with a sword to the center as well. She pulls out her blade and wipes the blood off before turning to look at me as I approach with my sword still drawn and my bow slung across my torso with my empty quiver.  
I look around at the fallen creatures on the ground. “It’s over.” I say. I look up at Cassandra to find her blade pointed at me. “Drop your weapon.” She growls. “Now!”  
“A demon attacked me!” I exclaim. “What was I supposed to do? Let it attack me while I was unarmed? If I die, who else will close The Breach? I don’t see anybody else with this damn mark!” I raise my hand for emphasis.  
“You don’t need to fight.” She argues.  
“Are you saying it won’t happen again?”  
She thinks about this and sighs. “You’re right.” She sheaths her sword. “I cannot protect you and I cannot expect you to be defenseless.”  
“Thank you.” I say. She turns away from me and walks towards the base of the bath leading back towards the mountains. Another blast hits the ground up ahead as she turns to me. : I should remember that you did not attempt to run.”  
“Even if I wanted it, it’d be a bit difficult.” I sneer. “The bridge was destroyed. Besides, if I went back, I’d be surrounded by soldiers. I run ahead, I’ll run into more demons. Either way, I’m screwed.”  
“I guess so.” She scoffs. “I guess your only option is to continue onwards.”  
“Seems so.” I say as I motion to the path. “Lead the way.”  
She turns away from me and I quickly scan my surroundings. I walk over to the rubble and remove a belt and scabbard from one of the corpses of soldiers.  
“What are you doing?” Cassandra scorns.  
“If I’m going to be helping fight off these damn creatures, I’m going to need equipment.” I say, not looking up as I tie the belt around me. “Besides, it’s not like they’re going to be needing any of it anymore.” Once my belt is secure, I use my sleeve to clean off the blood before sheathing it.  
I glance around at the other corpses until I see the feathers of arrows sticking out from under a large chunk of stone. I try to lift the rock with no success before grabbing the arrows and pulling them from their now crushed quiver.  
“Are you finished yet?” She asks, irritably.  
“One moment.” I say as I examine the arrows one at a time. I toss the broken pieces back on the rubble before placing the handful of arrows in my quiver. I’m about to join Cassandra when I stop and bend down to take the helmet from the fallen soldier before taking the small purse from their belt.  
“Stop!” She growls. “This is no time for looting.”  
I glance up at her as I place the helmet on my head. “Are you referring to the helmet or the purse?”  
“Both.” She sneers.  
I straighten and narrow my eyes at her. “If I’m going to stay safe until I get to The Breach, I need to be protected. All my body, head included.”  
“And what about the purse?”  
I stride over to her. “If I’m able to make it out of this place alive, I’m going to need money to start over.” I motion towards the corpses. “They don’t need money anymore. Money is for the living which I am currently still a part of.” I stop within a foot of her. “Besides, if I die or you kill me after this, you can take the money back and give it to the Chantry. Consider it a donation after my death.”  
She stares me down for a long moment before letting out a frustrated sigh. “Fine. Let’s just hurry.”  
I quickly examine the fallen soldiers for any money or equipment while Cassandra looks away.  
“Are you finished yet?” She complains.  
Taking one last look around, I nod. We start walking up the path and she digs into the pouch on her belt and hands me a few vials containing a red liquid. “Here.” She says. “Take these potions. Maker knows what we will face.”  
I take them put them in the pouch on my newly acquired belt. “So where are all your soldiers?” I ask.  
“At the forward camp or fighting.” She says, as we walk. “We are on our own for now.”

* * *

  
Together we fight our way towards the base of the mountain. I take out demons with my bow from atop the hill while Cassandra slashed her way through our foes. Once the final demon in the area falls, I lower my bow and examine the landscape before me. Pillars of stone rest at the base of the mountain to mark the winding snow-covered stairs leading up to the top. I hop down from my perch and go through collecting arrows and cleaning them before returning them to my quiver.  
“We make hell of a team.” I say as I relieve a soldier’s corpse from their purse nearby. I empty the coins into my palm and the bag on my belt before glancing over at my companion. She stands near one of the pillars and looks up at the stairway. “We’re getting close to the rift.” She comments. She turns to look at me as I approach.  
We make our way up the winding steps at a quickened pace. With each step, the sounds of fighting can be heard and we exchange a glance. “You can hear the fighting!” She says.  
She breaks into a run and I trail after her. I push myself until we are side by side. “Whose fighting?” I call.  
“You’re see soon.” Her face is set with determination. “We must help them.”  
As we reach the top, we come to a fork in the path. On our right, we see the long stone bridge and checkpoint that we had come across. Just like one we were on, the middle of this one had collapsed and had burning and broken carts littered at the beginning, blocking any chance of checking for survivors.  
“Come on.” She motions to me to follow her as she runs to the left towards the ruins of what looks to be old buildings. Through the damaged walls, we see glowing green creatures engaged in battle with soldiers. Even from here, we couldn’t tell who was winning the battle so far.  
Following Cassandra, we quickly jump down from the ledge and head off toward the fighting.  
As we draw nearer, I notice that those fighting the monsters are not all soldiers like I had originally assumed. While there were one or two soldiers, to my surprise there were also two other men. One was a tall, slender elf wielding a staff while the other was a dwarf with a giant crossbow.

[](https://imgur.com/85apAhb)  
“Who are they?” I ask but Cassandra has already unsheathed her sword and is barreling toward the monsters. I stop not far from the fight and quickly ready my bow. Spotting a ledge on the ruined wall, I climb up and aim. I slowly lower my bow as I notice the large, glowing green crystal like orb floating behind all the fighting. “what the hell is that?” I wonder aloud. Just as I say this, I see one of the hooded creatures from before slithering towards me. I change my stance and reach back into my quiver. I shoot one arrow after another into monsters. With each one dropping, I step off my ledge and get closer and switch to my sword.  
With everybody preoccupied with a monster, I slice down the one before me and smirk. My victory is short lived as I turn just in time to see another hooded monster rises from the ground. “Shit.” I frown.  
I raise my sword to strike it when it swipes at it. Its claws sink into my forearm and I release it with a pained cry. I watch in horror as the monster prepares to strike me once more just as I see something shoot past me, making it sink to the ground. I turn to look off in the direction of where the thing flew from to see the dwarf looking down at the fallen creature; his crossbow poised towards me.  
I open my mouth to thank him but before I can utter a single word, the elf rushes over to me and grabs my hand. As he does this, it sparks to life. “Quickly, before more come through!” He says, pulling me towards the floating crystal.  
“What are you— “I start to ask before he pushes my hand inside the crystal. The light, which was softly glowing just moments before, brighter until it was practically blinding. I tried to pull my hand away but he held it still.  
I felt the energy of the crystal near my palm as it pulled my hand toward it. Within moments, my hand and the energy began to vibrate. It as slow at first and quickly sped up as light whirled around it until it burst. My hand is thrown back and I stumbled backwards, holding hand for fear that it would suddenly fall off.  
The orb dissipates and I look over at him, my eyes narrowed. “What did you just do?”  
The elf shrugs. “I did nothing. The credit is yours.”  
I glance down at my hand for a moment as the green light flickers. “You mean this?”  
He nods. “Whatever magic opened The Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand.”  
My hand begins to glow a little brighter as he says this. He continues.  
“I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that might have opened in The Breach’s wake— ad it seems I was correct.”  
“Lucky you.” I mutter under my breath. The glowing fades and I lower my hand.  
“meaning it could also close The Breach itself.” Cassandra inputs, stepping towards us.  
“Possibly.” The elf nods. He casts me an amused look. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”  
I shoot him an annoyed glance. I’m about to comment when the dwarf behind us speaks up.  
“Good to know!” He sarcastically replies. We all turn to face him as he fixes the sleep of his jacket. He looks up at us with a smirk. “Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.”  
I snicker despite myself. He walks toward us and looks up at me. “Varric Tethras,” He introduces himself. “Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” As he says this, he winks at Cassandra.

[ ](https://imgur.com/dJnst1w)

From the corner of my eye, I notice her roll her eyes which makes me smirk.  
“Are you with the Chantry or…?” I begin but am cut off by the elf.  
“Was that a serious question?” He chuckles. I shoot him a glare as I feel the heat rise to my cheeks.  
“Technically, I’m a prisoner.” Varric grins. “Just like you.”  
“I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine.” Cassandra sulks. “Clearly that is no longer necessary.” I notice her glance at me and I avert my gaze.  
“Yet, here I am.” Varric says. “Lucky for you, considering current events.”  
In an attempt to change the subject, I clear my throat. “That’s… a nice crossbow you have there.” I say, motioning to the crossbow in his hands.  
He glances down at it lovingly. “Ah, isn’t she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together.”  
I raise an eyebrow. “You…named your crossbow Bianca?”  
He shrugs. “Of course. And she’ll be great company in the valley.”  
Cassandra pushes past me. “Absolutely not!” She argues. “Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…”  
Varric points off in the distance. “Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.”  
We all turn our attention to Cassandra who groans. “I guess that settles that.” I mutter, earning a grin from Varric. The elf steps forward and bows his head to me.  
“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I’m pleased to see you still alive.”  
My eyes widen as I take a step back. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Hearing Varric chuckle, I turn to him. “What’s so funny?” I snap.  
“He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'”  
My brows knit together and I look over at Solas, unsure of what to make of all this. “You seem to know a lot about my mark.” I say, cautiously. I watch as the corners of his mouth curl upwards slightly.  
“Solas is an apostate.” Cassandra explains. “He’s well-versed in such matters.”  
“Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra.” He points out before turning back to me. “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin.”  
I nod. “I’m just trying to get through this alive.”  
“Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen.” Solas says, frowning. “Your prisoner is no mage. Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.”  
Cassandra exhales. “Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly.”  
I glance at Varric who bursts into a huge grin. “Well, Bianca’s excited!”  
Ignoring him, Cassandra addresses Solas and I. “This way, down the bank. The road ahead is blocked.” She says motioning for us to follow her.  
Solas nods in agreement. “We must move quickly.”  
The three of them start ahead of me and climb down through the rubble while I search the two fallen soldiers for money or anything useful. After taking the purse of one of them, I notice another corpse not too far from me with something gripped in their hand. As I walk over, I notice the bow that is half buried in snow. I kneel beside them and pry their fingers off the grip before holding it up to the light to examine it. Unlike the bow I had picked up the guard at the bridge, this one was sturdier than the bows of other guardsmen. I glance down at the corpse, lying face down with half its body covered in snow. Their uniform matched those of the guards I’ve seen all over yet for some reason, this person had a unique weapon, unlike those of their comrades. Had it been a gift from a parent, passed down from generations of warriors? Did they bring it over from their homeland to remember what they were fighting to protect?  
My thoughts raced with possibilities before I hear somebody near the rubble clear their throat. Standing, I look over to see Varric raising an eyebrow at me. “Are you coming with us or not? Not to rush you or anything but there’s sort of a big green cloud thing in the sky threatening to swallow us up.”  
I cast a glance back at the corpse by my feet before nodding. “Yeah, sorry. I’m coming.”  
Placing my old bow next to the corpse, I put the new one around me before running after them.


	9. The Forward Camp

Varric and I climb down through the rubble together and meet up with the others. We walk along the steep narrow path that coincides with a small snow-covered ravine. Spotting what looked to be a corpse on the frozen water below, I walk to where the path dips down towards the water and jump down.

“Get back up here.” Cassandra commands. “We’re getting closer to the Forward camp.”

“That’s what you said last time.” I mutter. I walk over to the corpse and kneel beside it.

“In case you’re checking for survivors, I think I can save you some time and tell you he’s dead.” I hear Varric say from the path. I roll my eyes and continue to search the body.

“If we keep wasting time, who knows how many of demons we’ll have to fight off when we get closer to The Breach!” Solas says.

My search turns up nothing as I straighten. I let out a sigh. “Fine. Let’s go.”

I look at the raised path before me. It’s a little lower than eyelevel and every surface is covered in snow and ice. “The river opens up downstream.” I say, looking up at an annoyed Cassandra. “I’ll just meet you over there. Maybe if we’re lucky, whatever is over there will see you guys first and give me a chance to find a vantage point.”

“I like her thinking.” Varric grins.

Cassandra lets out a frustrated sigh. “Just hurry up.”

* * *

 

We walk towards the opening when I see Solas ready his staff. “Demons ahead!” He calls, racing forward. The other’s ready their weapons as well as we see four creatures looming on the frozen riverbed ahead. One of them is one of the hooded creatures we’ve fought before but the others were unfamiliar. One of is like the hooded creature but has razor sharp spikes running down the center of its back. The other two were like glowing green ghosts that hiss and sway from where they float.

“Glad you brought me now, Seeker?” Varric says to Cassandra.

She ignores his comment and turns to look at me. “Find a vantage point and try to take out the Greater Shade.”

“What the hell is that?” I exclaim.

“Remember those hooded things we just fought?” Varric asks. I nod. “The one who looks like a deadlier, spikier version of that.”

I frown as they race off ahead of me. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” I mutter but ready my bow and run off after them.

* * *

 

As I approach the clearing, I skid to a stop. Two cabins loom around the frozen riverbed. One is fully intact and the other one can be seen being engulfed in flames.

Turning my attention from the cabins, I climb up along the path and draw back on my bow. My arrow whizzes through the air and hits the creature in its side. It lets out a shriek as it turns toward me. Quickly, I shoot one arrow after another but it doesn’t seem phased as it continues to charge at me.

“Um, a little here!” I call out.

Within a few feet of me, a colored orb flies through the hair and bolts of electricity shoot out as it touches the monster. It shrieks once more before collapsing to the ground. I turn to thank Solas but he has already turned his attention back to the ghost like thing.

I see Varric cut down his creature before turning his attention to the two ghost-like things. I draw back on my bow as one of them spots me and shoots a green orb towards me.

“Watch out!” I hear Cassandra yell.

I quickly dodge out of the way and shoot an arrow at it but it flies straight through.

Solas takes out one of the creatures before whirling around and getting the other one as well. As both dissipate into the air, we all take a moment to catch our breath.

“Well that was horrible.” I frown. “What were those things? Ghosts?”

Solas shakes his head. “No. Those were wraiths.”

“Well, whatever they are, I hate them.” I begin walking towards the cabin that is still intact.

“Where are you going?” Cassandra fumes. “We don’t have time for this!”

“I’m going to take a nap.” I sarcastically retort. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m going to see if the occupants left behind anything of value.”

From behind me, I hear her unsheathe her sword. “No.” I turn to see her pointing her sword at me. “No more looting. We need to get to the Camp. She motions with her sword to the stairs near the burnt cabin. “Now, let’s go.”

I glare at her. “We’ve been over this.” I seethe. “I need money to start over. How else will I live after this?”

“Until The Breach is sealed, you’re not going anywhere.”

“What about after?” I ask, hotly.

“Who knows what happens after.” She admits. “Who knows if you’re even survive.”

I look away at the cabin. “I’ll do as I’m told for now…but when all this is over and I survive, I’m leaving.” I turn back to look at her indifferent expression. “Understand?”

“We’ll see.”

She motions once more and I begin walking towards the stairs. As we walk, I hear her sheath her sword and Varric say something quietly from behind me.

“Was that really necessary, Seeker?”

“Yes. We’ve already wasted enough time with her petty thievery.”

I roll my eyes but stay silent. As we come near the stairs, Varric walks up beside me. “So… _are_ you innocent?” He asks.

I shrug. “I don’t remember what happened. I don’t remember much of anything, actually.”

He shakes his head. “That’ll get you every time. Should have spun a story.”

“That’s what _you_ would have done.” Cassandra points out.

“It’s more believable.” He says, grinning. “And less prone to result in premature execution.”

We reach the top and find stone columns set on fire and other pieces of ruined building.

“So I take it you’re from the Free Marches?” Varric asks.

“Why do you say that?”

He grins. “Accent. I’m from Kirkwall, but you’re from…. Further east, maybe?”

I think about this for a moment. My head begins to throb from trying to recall anything. I shrug. “I’m not sure. As I said, I don’t remember anything.”

“There’s no point in asking, Varric.” Cassandra says. “If she’s telling the truth about not remembering anything, you won’t get much information out of her.”

“Get any information out of me?” I sneer at her. “What is this? Another kind of interrogation?”

Varric chuckles beside me. “Oh, I’m sure Cassandra has already done plenty of that.”

As he says this, she shoots him a glare. Before she can retort, Solas points ahead of us. “More demons.”

* * *

 We fight off four more creatures like from the river bed and our party continues along the path up the hill. We pass burning wagons with corpses, both on fire and lying nearby.

“I hope Leliana made it through all this.” I hear Cassandra say quietly.

“She’s resourceful, Seeker.” Varric offers but receives no reply.

We come to a corner that turns to another set of snow-covered stairs. I put my foot on the first step and the mark on my hand flares up. I grunt as I drop down to my knee, cradling my hand as pain radiates through it.

“Shit, are you alright?” I hear Varric say, softly.

Cassandra kneels beside me. “I know it’s difficult, but we must keep moving.” She frowns. “Just hold on a little longer. We haven’t much further.”

Breathing heavily as the pain begins to recede, I slowly rise to my feet. “I am going to murder whoever gave me this damn mark.” I say through clenched teeth.

As always, Solas looks at me calmly. “We must hurry before the mark consumes her.”

I turn to glare at him. “Yes, we got that!” I snap.

Cassandra places a hand on my shoulder and I shrug it off. “I’m fine. Let’s keep going.”

We trudge in silence up the stairs until Cassandra points ahead of us at another floating, green crystal like the one we found near the ruined buildings where we met up with Solas and Varric. “Another rift!” She exclaims.

“We must seal it! Quickly!” Solas says, just as more creatures appear. We get to the top and see two soldiers fighting the monsters as best they can. “They keep coming!” One of them calls to us. “Help us!”

The others beginning attacking the creatures. I reach for my sword and right before I touch my pommel, I feel my hand spark to life and it begins to shake. “Solas!” I call out.

He cuts down one of the creature before turning to me. “Not yet! When I say go, do as you did before.”

The shaking intensifies. “Solas!”

“Not yet!”

Another creature falls and then another.

“Not yet!”

My hand feels as though my muscles are being stretched to the point of breaking.

Cassandra sticks her sword in the last monster and Solas turns back to me. “Now! Hurry! Use the mark!”

[ ](https://imgur.com/rv20lzJ)

I thrust my hand forward and, just as before, my hand gets drawn in as the light brightens. My hand vibrates violently as I feel the energy buzzing around it. With all my might, I slowly pull my arm back and feel the energy come with in until there’s a blast and I’m blown backwards slightly.  I fall backwards to the ground and watch as the green light fades.

As Varric helps me back to my feet, Cassandra looks over at the soldiers. “The rift is gone!” She announces. “Open the gate!”

They nod and quickly scramble towards the doors. “Right away, Lady Cassandra!” One of them says.

The doors open and I take a moment to catch my breath.

“We are clear for the moment.” Solas says, laying a hand on my shoulder, reassuringly. “Well done.”

I say nothing as I’m still worn from what had just happened. As Solas and Cassandra walk through the gate, Varric nudges me and grins. “Whatever that thing on your hand is, it’s useful.”

I nod wearily. “Yeah,” I mutter. “Lucky me.”

He walks ahead of me through the gate and as soon as I’m able to breathe somewhat normally, I straighten, take a deep breath and follow.

* * *

Through the gate, we walk out on another large stone bridge. However, unlike the previous bridges, this one if full intact and filled with people, carts and corpses wrapped in cloth. For a moment, I take in the scene around me.

On my right, a few soldiers huddle around a campfire in an attempt to keep warm while a cold breeze makes the fire flickers to the point that I half expect it to go out.

On my left, I notice the cart full of wrapped up corpses in front of a little table set up. On the floor in front of the table is a small crate filled with vials like the ones Cassandra had given me a while back. I look up to see Cassandra talking with a Chantry Priestess and other soldier on the other side of the table. It takes her a moment before she spots me.

“I recommend replenishing your stock of potions.” She says, motioning to the crate of vials. “Take whatever you need and then meet me where Leliana is standing.”

I look past her at the woman dressed in purple, who was there during my first interrogation, who seems to be in a heated discussion with an older man in priest robes.  As Cassandra turns away from me, I walk over to the crate and peer in. Inside, piles of vials of various colors stare up at me. I pick out a few of the ones filled with red liquid and take a handful of random ones and stuff them in the pouch on my belt. “Now let’s hope none of those break and somehow kill me.” I mutter. Straightening, I make my way over towards Leliana. As I get closer, I can hear bits of the conversation between her and the Priest.

“We must prepare the soldiers!” Leliana fumes.

The priest sneers. “We will do no such thing.”

Leliana folds her arms across her chest. “The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance!” She frowns as she spots me. I pause for a moment.

The priest turns on her. “You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility.”

She clenches her fists as she stares daggers at him. “ _I_ have caused trouble?”

“You, Cassandra, the Most Holy – haven’t you all done enough already?”

She drops her arms to her sides and I can see her clench her fists. “You’re not in command here!”

“Enough!” The priest bellows. “I will not have it!”

“Yeah, you don’t seem to have the sense to check your attitude either.” I mutter to myself as I approach them. The priest sees me and sneers. “Ah, here they come.”

My brows knit in confusion. “They?”

Just then, Cassandra appears by my side. “You made it.” Leliana says to us. “Chancellor Rodrick, this is –“

“I know who she is.” He snaps. Straightening, he stares down his nose at Cassandra and points at me. “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.”

My eyes widen. “What?!” I exclaim. “Listen here, you pompous—“ I start to say, making him step back slightly.

Cassandra holds her hand up to stop me as she narrows her eyes at him. “Order me? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!”

I smirk and he narrows his eyes at her. “And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!”

Leliana steps forward, her face is strained. I imagine she wants to hit this jerk as much as I do but restrains herself as she says calmly, “We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know.”

“Justinia is dead!” He hisses. “We must elect her replacement, and obey her orders on the matter.”

Solas and Varric casually join us, watching the whole affair.

“Funny.” I retort. “Here you are lecturing us on following a woman’s orders yet you have been insulting the two female leaders before you. Show some respect.”

“You’d do best to hold your tongue.” He snaps. “If The Divine was here…”

“If?” I say, mockingly. “So none of you are actually in charge here.”

“You _killed_ everyone who was in charge!” He says, pointedly before turning back to Cassandra. “This prisoner—“

I clench my fists. “Don’t talk about me like I’m not here!”

He shoots me a glare. “You shouldn’t even  _be_  here!” He turns back to Cassandra. “Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.”

She shakes her head. “We can stop this before it’s too late.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, he tilts his head impatiently. “How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers.”

“Says the guy wearing a dress and stupid hat.” I mutter, making Varric snort from beside me. He glares at me but before he can retort, Cassandra speaks.

“We must get to the temple. It’s the quickest route.”

“But not the safest.” Leliana points out. “Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.”

Cassandra shakes her head. “We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It’s too risky.”

The Chancellor takes a step forward. “Listen to me. Abandon this now, before more lives are lost.”

The Breach roars in the distance and my hand reignites, making me wince. The Chancellor steps back, looking cautiously at my hand.

“How do you think we should proceed?” Cassandra say, turning to me. I look around at everybody staring at me.

“Now you’re asking me what I think?” I ask.

Solas motions to my hand. “You have the mark.”

“And you are the one we must keep alive.” Cassandra says. “Since we cannot agree on our own…”

They watch me expectantly and I take a deep breath. This is such a big decision that I feel overwhelmed. While charging with the soldiers is the quickest route, there is a large chance we can all be overtaken. Yet if we let the soldiers charge to create a distraction while we go through the mountains, I will have a better chance at surviving but countless lives will be lost in the process.

My stomach knots up but at last, I reach a decision.

“I say we charge.” I say. “With all of us and our soldiers, we will be able to break through whatever hoard awaits us. While I know that either way there’ll be casualties, I feel like this plan will reduce the number of lives lost.” For a split second, I see the corners of Cassandra’s mouth start to turn up into a smile and I continue. “I won’t survive long enough for your trial. Whatever happens, happens now.”

Nodding, she turns to Leliana. “Leliana. Bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone.”

Leliana nods her head and quickly runs off to carry out her order while the Chancellor turns his attention back to Cassandra. “On your head be the consequences, Seeker.”


	10. Where It All Began

We leave the Chancellor to stew in his anger and wait near the gates leading towards the mountains while Leliana gathers everyone from the valley.

“You made the right decision.” Cassandra says, turning to me. “However, I’m surprised you chose to charge to have less casualties rather than take the quicker and possibly safer route.”

I shrug. “I’m already accused of killing a bunch of people. I don’t need any more blood on my hands.”

“That and this would make for a great story.” Varric points out. “Think about it. Accused prisoner turns hero by sacrificing her own safety to save the lives of people she doesn’t even know.”

“I’m no hero.” I frown. “I just want this to get over with. And if we want to be successful, we’re going to need all the people we can get.”

He grins. “Say what you like. What you’re doing is heroic.”

The soldiers join us a little at a time. Each one of them is red faced from the cold as they hug themselves to try and stay warm. Every single one of them looks too tired to go on, yet their faces show a level of determination that is admirable.

Leliana walks up a few more soldiers in tow and she nods to Cassandra. “I believe that’s everyone.”

“Then it’s time.”

* * *

 

Our party slowly ascends the snowy path toward the mountains. Our party slowly ascends the snowy path toward the mountains. Towards the top, we go through a large gate and follow the path. All around us we see broken carts along with soldiers propped up along the heavy stone walls. They’re so still that I’m unsure whether they’re still alive or not.

We turn right and walk up the stone steps where we can see the top of the eerie green funnel cloud. My heart begins to race and I feel my hand begin to tingle. The time is coming near.

To our left, 3 soldiers standby. One is wounded and holding his stomach while he leans wearily against the wall while the other two watch in awe at the cloud. Behind them is a chantry member tending to the countless bodies lined up. Some are wrapped in cloth while the others aren’t. Before us, on top of the large, open, stone doorway, we see numerous archers shooting at only Maker knows what.

We approach the doorway and, as always, Solas points to the glowing green crystal we’ve all come to know and hate. “Be wary— another Fade rift.”

“No shit.” I mutter.

We walk through and immediately, a bright green blast shoots down in front of us sending a soldier flying into the rocks nearby while monsters attack the remaining ones. Swords are unsheathed as Cassandra lets out a battle cry. Soldiers and my companions rush past me and jump down the ledge onto the battlefield before us.

As I scan the field around the rift, I feel my stomach tighten. Bones litter the ground and I can hear the sickening crunching sounds beneath the soldiers’ feet as the run over them in battle.

Eyeing a platform off to the side, I take a deep breath and jump from the ledge and rush towards it. Dodging creatures here and there, I make it to the platform and begin to climb the ladder. Halfway up, I let out a pained cry as I feel the claws of one of the creatures that were pursuing me sink into my leg.

Still holding onto the rungs, I swing my other leg out to hit it but miss. It grips my legs and begins pulling me down. I hold onto the ladder for dear life but begin to feel myself slipping.  Just when I start to think I’m doomed, the beast let’s out a screech and releases me before collapsing.

I turn to see a man standing there, sword in hand. Suited in bulky armor with fur lined around the neck, he has bright blonde hair and a scar above his lip on the right side of his face. “Are you all right?” He asks.

I nod. “Yes. Thank you.”

He nods and I turn back to the ladder and quickly climb up. My leg throbs but I kneel and ready my bow. From my vantage point, I take out a few of the hooded creatures. As the creatures fall, one by one, I lower my bow.

“How many rifts _are_ there?” I hear Varric ask from couple yards away.

“We must seal it if we are to get past!” Solas say, looking around before Cassandra points up at me.

“Quickly then!” She calls.

I nod and prepare to climb down when two long, skinny things climb up out of the ground. “What the hell are those?!”

“Terrors.” Varric calls back as he picks up his crossbow.

I raise my bow once more. Varric, Solas and I shoot at them from afar while the man who helped me earlier and Cassandra attack it straight on with their swords.  Just as Cassandra strikes one down, the other flings it’s long arms out with a loud screech. One of its arms, knocks the man in the bulky armor back a few feet and my eyes widen. My companions and I continue to attack it while the man slowly gets back to his feet. As soon as he does, he swings at the beast and strikes it across the middle. It lets out another loud screech like before but then collapses at his feet.

“Close it now!” Solas yells to me. “Before any more come through.”

Slinging my bow around me, I climb down the ladder as fast as my leg will allow. As soon as my feet hit the ground, my hand flares up and begins to vibrate. I suck in a breath and quickly walk towards the rift while everybody else watches, their weapons poised in case anything else pops out.

With every step, the vibrating grows stronger until I feel like my muscles once again sense up to the point that they feel like they’re going to snap. I thrust my hand toward it and again, an explosion blows me backwards and the rift disappears.

“Sealed, as before.” Solas says to me. “You are becoming quite proficient at this.”

“Let’s just hope it works on the big one.” Says, echoing my thoughts.

This time, Cassandra walks over to me and offers a hand to help me up. I accept it and she helps me to my feet as the man turns to her.

“Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done.” He says.

She shakes her head. “Do not congratulate me, Commander.” She says, motioning to me. “This is the prisoner’s doing.”

He turns to me. “Is it? I hope they’re right about you. We’ve lost a lot of people getting you here.”

 “You and me both.” I nod.

“We’ll see soon enough, won’t we?” He offers me a smile but I don’t return it. No pressure.

He turns to look at Cassandra.  “The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there.”

She nods as she sheathes her sword.  “Then we’d best move quickly. Give us time, Commander.”

His face draws into a grave expression as he glances around at us.  “Maker watch over you – for all our sakes.”

He turns away from us and helps a wounded soldier to his feet and helps him hobble back to the little camp while we start off in the opposite direction.

* * *

 

We walk to the edge of the small cliff and take in the horrible scene before us. Bones, burning corpses frozen in the pained, hunched over position they were in during the blast litter the ruins like. It’s all so surreal.

“The Temple of Sacred Ashes.” Solas says, coming up beside me.

“What’s left of it.” I turn to look at Varric to see his grim expression.

Cassandra walks up on the other side of me and points to the center of it all. “That is where you walked out the Fade and our soldiers found you. They said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.”

Overwhelmed by the horror of the place, I’m unable to speak for a moment. I shake my head. “I don’t know who she was either.” I mutter.

Together, we climb down into the area and, as much as I tried to avoid it, my gaze falls on each corpse we pass.

[ ](https://imgur.com/bUWLT45)

Some are standing and holding their heads while some are lying down or kneeling. Every single one’s expression looks like they screaming in agonizing pain. Did I really cause this? All this pain and suffering? For a moment, I feel angry. Angry that I can’t remember anything about who I am and why I was here in the first place. Why was I spared?

We continue walking towards the large green cloud that looms ahead of us amongst the ruins. This is it. This is where this whole nightmare began and now, if we’re lucky, we’re going to stop it.

We enter the temple, passing more burned corpses frozen in pain.  Before us, a balcony overlooks the ruined temple and, hanging right above our head is the mother of all rifts. The large, glowing, green crystal contorts above us and I feel my stomach knot up.

So far with every rift we’ve encountered, the pain was excruciating. Yet those were just tiny ones in comparison! If I felt like I was dying then, what’s going to happen to me when I try to seal this one?

 “The breach is a long way up.” Varric comments.

“It is.” I frown. “How the hell do I get up there?”

“You’re here!” We hear Leliana as she runs up behind us with a group of soldier in tow. “Thank the Maker.”

 “Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple.” Cassandra orders.

She nods and motions for her group of soldiers to follow while she calls out orders. Cassandra turns to face me.

“This is your chance to end this.” She says. “Are you ready?”

A wave of nausea crashes over me and I feel lightheaded. She looks at me expectantly.

“I’m not sure how to even start getting up to that thing.” I say, my voice shaking slightly.

Solas steps forward. “No. This rift was the first and is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach.”

“Then let’s find a way down. And be careful.” Cassandra says. Everybody nods and my companions join Leliana as they ascend down the nearby steps and starts to follow the path that circles down to the rift.

“Maker protect me.” I mutter. With one last glance at the rift, I run up the stairs to join them. Once I reach them, a voice begins to echo from the Fade, stopping everybody in their tracks.

“Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.” It says.

My heart begins to pound. “Sacrifice?” I squeak. I look back at the balcony behind me. Everything inside me is telling me to run and never look back.

“What are we hearing?” I hear Cassandra ask.

“At a guess: The person who created the Breach.” Solas replies, his tone annoyingly calm. He turns to look at me. “Come on. We need you.”

Glancing at a few archers stationed around the temple, I start walking towards my group. With my luck, if I started running, they’d shoot me and drag me with them anyways. Better to go voluntarily. No matter how much I didn’t want to go.

Once with the group, we continue down the path, passing a large red crystal that is growing out of the ground.

“You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker.” Varric comments.

“I see it, Varric.” She replies, annoyed.

“But what is it _doing_ here?”

“Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…” Solas begins.

Varric shakes his head. “It’s evil.” He says looking at me. “Whatever you do, don’t touch it.”

The voice from the Fade speaks again, making me cringe.

“Keep the sacrifice still.” It says.

I freeze. Before I can start booking up the path to the temple, we hear another voice.

“Someone help me!” A woman cries.

“That is Divine Justinia’s voice!” Cassandra exclaims, exchanging a glance with Leliana. They start sprinting down the path and, after a moment of realizing what is happening, the rest of us follow.

Near the end of the path, we find a stone staircase that leads down into the ruins. We down the stairs and under the glowing stones like the ones all over that cross above our heads. We walk along the broken-up stone pathway to a small ledge that leads to the pit.

We climb down inside and immediately my hand flares up and I fall to my knees as another echo rings through the area.

“Someone help me!” The woman cries out again.

“What’s going on here?”

Everybody turns to look at me. “That was your voice.” Cassandra says. “Most Holy called out to you. But…”

A sharp pain shoots through my hand and a flash of white light fills the area. Like in a vision, ghost-like images appear before me. I watch as the woman, whom I assume to be Divine Justinia, floating in the air while being held by swarms of red energy wrapped around her arms. A large dark figure stands before her with glowing red eyes.

I watch as I runs into the area and looks at the situation. “What’s going on here?” Vison-me asks.

“Run while you can!” The Divine calls to me. “Warn them!”

The dark figure turns to look at me. “We have an intruder.” It says, pointing a boney, claw-like finger at me. “Kill her. Now!”

Another flash of white light fills the area and the images and the glowing from my hand disappear.

“You were there!” Cassandra exclaims. “Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?”

I rise back to my feet, shaking my head. “I don’t know. I don’t remember!”

Solas looks up at the large rift above us. “Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place.” He turns to Cassandra. “This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark; the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

She nods. “That means demons.” She says. She motions to the archers surrounding the pit. “Stand ready!”

The soldiers we have with us and the archers get into position and Cassandra gives me a nod to go ahead.

Taking a deep breath, I step forward and hold my hand up. A beam of green light clashes with my hand and I wince. I feel the energy pulling me but I lean back slightly to keep myself grounded. My hand vibrates violently until it blasts open, sending me stumbling back towards the ledge behind me.

As the rift opens, a giant, spiked troll-like thing jumps out of it and lets out a ferocious roar.

“Pride demon!” Varric exclaims.

Cassandra unsheathes her sword and points it towards the beast. “Now!”

Arrows from all around the pit fly through the air at the beast but it seems almost unphased. Those with swords flank the beast and begin slashing at it.

“We must strip its defenses!” I hear Cassandra call out. “Wear it down!”

While everybody else distracts it, I quickly scan the area around me until I find a small platform amongst the rubble. I run towards it and stand beside one of the other archers that came into the pit with us and ready my bow. I get a few shots at it until Cassandra calls out to me. “Quickly! Disrupt the rift!”

Lowering my bow, I grit my teeth to prepare me for the pain and raise my hand. Just like when I opened the rift, a beam of green energy shoots out and attaches to my hand, pulling me towards it. I resist it until it explodes into this electric green cloud. From the corner of my eye, I notice that as I did this, the Pride demon drops down to its knees.

“It weakens it.” I mutter to myself. “How convenient.”

Arrows and slashing commence once again until Cassandra calls out to me again.

 “The demon is vulnerable – now!”

I do as she commands again with similar results. The reformed crystal bursts into a green electric cloud and the demon drops down to its knees. Only this time, it’s little hooded friends pop out as well.

“More coming through the rift!” Cassandra exclaims.

“Shit.” I mutter, as I raise my bow. The archer beside me and I take out the hooded creatures as they attempt to attack those who are engaged in battle with the Pride demon.

Over and over we repeat the process. I disrupt the rift to weaken the Pride demon and more demons pop out. We shoot them down and repeat until finally, Varric steps forward.

“Take this!” I hear him cry.

The bolt flies toward the demon and just as it makes contact, it explodes sending everybody nearby back. The demon collapses and Cassandra looks over towards me.  “Now! Seal the rift!” She yells.

Nodding, I step forward and raise my hand. It ignites and a bolt of energy grabs my hand. It vibrates more violently than in the past. This time, I scream out in pain as I feel as though my muscles are being torn from my bones. I feel everybody watching me but I’m so lost in my pain that I barely hear Cassandra as she yells to me.” “Do it!””

[ ](https://imgur.com/zt5p9GV)

The energy increases until finally, a huge explosion bursts, sending me to the ground and everything goes black.


	11. The Herald of Andraste

**_A/N: Hello everyone! I just wanted to take a moment to thank everybody who reads this story and also tell those who gave it kudos how much I appreciate it! I've been having a blast writing these chapters and it makes me happy to see that others are enjoying reading them!_ **

**_However, I do have some questions for you guys. What are your thoughts on the Prisoner/Herald so far? Do you like her? Why or why not?_ **

**_Please answer in the comments! I would love to see your guys' thoughts so I know where I want to take things in future chapters. :)  Enjoy!_ **

* * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/9hWzTt4)

Regaining consciousness, I let out a groan as I the extent of my aches and pains become apparent. Every part of me hurts. Without moving, I slowly open my eyes. Everything is blurry but with each blink, my vision begins to clear.

Once I’m able to focus, I see before me the slope of a ceiling. From off in the distance, I watch as the light from a fire flickers and dances on the wooden beams above me. Realizing I’m no longer in the pit, my heart races. Where the hell am I?

Jolting up into a sitting position, a feel a wave of nausea and dizziness crash over me and I close my eyes for a moment. “Okay…” I mutter. “That was stupid.”

As I say this, I hear a gasp from somewhere in the room and the sound of something falling to the ground. The loud noise echoes in the small room and I wince as my head behind to throb. “Jeez. Do you mind?” I growl.

“Oh! I-I’m so sorry.” A soft child-like voice says. “Please forgive me.”

Exhaling, I open one eye and peer at the frightened, young, elf girl standing before me. She’s maybe around 16 years of age with short red hair and a slender build. I close my eye and rub my temples before shifting my legs over the side of the bed. Opening my eyes once more, I look around the room.

For what I can see, I’m in a rustic looking cabin with a fairly cozy looking interior. The cheery fireplace on the wall nearby lights up the room with an inviting glow. Spall animal pelts line the walls while assorted barrels, crates and pots lie tucked away in the corners of this and the small adjoined room. In the corner, I see a medium sized bookshelf which holds some books and a few trinkets. A large empty cage and small chest sit in front of the bookcase while a small table with a single chair sits quietly in the opposite corner.

“I didn’t know you were awake, I swear!” She exclaims.

I glance back at the girl, in hopes of getting some answers, to see her scared expression. I narrow my eyes at her. “Why are you frightened? What happened?” 

“That’s wrong, isn’t it? I said the wrong thing.” 

What the hell is she talking about? Did I attack her when I blacked out? Why was she so afraid of me?

“I don’t think so— “ I start to say before glancing around. “Is this another prison?” I ask.

“I… no?” She stutters. “I mean, I don’t think so.” 

“Then where am I?” I demand. “Tell me.”

My brows jump up in surprise as the girl falls to her knees in a rather exaggerated bow. “I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant.” She cries. She lifts her head to look at me. “You’re back in Haven, my lady.” She explains. “They say you saved us. The breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days!”

Three days?!

At the mention of my mark, I turn my hand over to look at my palm. My hand sparks to life, as if on command. I close my hand into a fist and it disappears once again. “Interesting.” I mutter. I look to see her watching me.

“So a trial happens now, I suppose.” I frown.

She shrugs. “I don’t know anything about that.” Quickly, she jumps up to her feet and starts backing up to the door. “I’m sure Lady Cassandra will want to know you’ve wakened. She said ‘at once’!”

“And where is she?” I ask.

“In the Chantry with the Lord Chancellor. 'At once,’ she said!” She quickly shuffles out the door and I notice the sounds of people outside.

“That better not be a mob.” I mutter. I stand up and pause as I sway from a wave of dizziness. It was in that moment that I realized I was no longer wearing my armor from before but some type dress attire consisting of a long-sleeved button up shirt, trousers and lightweight leather boots. I remember my wound on my leg and quickly place it on the bed and roll up my pant leg to see the clean bandage. “New clothes and bandaged up.” I mutter to myself. “Interesting.”

Spotting a paper on the table nearby, I walk over to it and pick it up. It reads:

_Vain hope: Someone better at this than me takes over before the survivor expires. Notes in case._

_—Day One—_

_Clammy. Shallow breathing. Pulse over-fast. Not responsive. Pupils dilated._  
Mage says her scarring "mark" is thrumming with unknown magic.  
Wish we could station a templar in here, just in case.

I set the note down and notice the purse of gold sitting on the table. I pick it up and weigh it in my hand before tying it to my belt.

Finding nothing else of much interest in the room, I walk over to the door and put my ear to it. Outside, I can make out many people talking. Perhaps I should escape out the window….just in case.

Deciding against it, I take a deep breath and push the door open and step out into the sunlight.

[ ](https://imgur.com/T0foex7)

The light is practically blinding so I hold my hand up to block it just as I hear some excited whispers and people shushing. Once my eyes adjust, , I lower my arm. Along the path leading from the cabin, soldiers line up on either side with their fists to their chests in some type of salute. Behind them, many citizens gathered around to gawk at me.

“What the— “ I trail off as I cautiously walk towards the guards. Nobody seemed like they were going to arrest me so I slowly walk along the path.

“That’s her!” I hear a man and woman whispering back and forth as I walk past.

“That’s the Herald of Andraste. They said when she came out of the Fade, Andraste herself was watching over her!” I hear the man say.

The Herald of what?

“Hush!” The woman hisses to him. “We shouldn’t disturb her.”

“Why did Lady Cassandra have her in chains? I thought Seekers knew everything.”

“It’s complicated. We were all frightened after the explosion at the Conclave.”

“It isn’t complicated. Andraste herself blessed her.” He pushes his way to the front near the soldiers and I stop, waiting for him to attack. Instead he smiles. “Maker be with you.”

The woman pushes up beside him, offering me a smile as well. Blessings upon you, Herald of Andraste.”

My brows knit together in confusion as I turn away from them and walk quickly down the path. Stopping at the end, I look around me. From what I can see, I’m in a walled off city but not exactly sure which one. To the right ahead of me, a blond man waits behind a table covered in assorted shields and swords while ahead is about ten solders standing guard in front of an opened gate leading to Maker knows where. On my left, I see a large stone staircase leading up to what looks like to be a camp of some sort.

Looking at soldiers ahead of me, I feel uneasy. In front of the 10 standing at attention is a heavily armored guard who has his fist to his chest in a salute like the others. Turning away from them, I approach the slender blond haired man who bows.

“It’s good to see you, Herald of Andraste. My name is Seggrit. How can I be of service?”

“Hello Seggrit.” I say with a nod. “When did I get here?”

The man smiles. “You were transported here.”

My brow furrows. “Transported by whom? Last thing I remember was being at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. There was a large rift— “

“I believe Seeker Cassandra would like to speak with you.” He interrupts. “I’m sure she can update you on what has happened.”

 “Right…of course.” I nod, absently. “I was told she was in the in Chantry. Where is that exactly?”

He points behind me towards the large stone staircase. “Just go up those stairs and follow the path to the left. It’ll take you straight to it.”

Thanking him, I turn around and start making my way towards the stairs. As I climb, I two women talking to each other about me.

“That’s her!” One woman says. “She stopped The Breach from getting any bigger.”

“I heard she was supposed to close it entirely.” Her friend says. “Still, it’s more than anyone else has done. Demons would have had us otherwise.”

I frown. Did I not succeed in closing it? Are we still in danger?

“Still a lot of Rifts left all over” The second woman says. “Little cracks in the sky.”

Great, just what I need. More rifts to keep me imprisoned. Will it ever end?

“She can seal those, though – the Herald of Andraste.” The first woman says confidently.

Admittedly, just hearing how optimistic she was did make it better. At least it did until her negative friend says, “Someone had better. You won’t seal those rifts with the Chant of Light.”

With a frustrated sigh, I turn to look at the pair of women nearby. “Yes, I’m aware.” I say crossly. “I’m trying my best.”

As they look at me, I can tell which one is which. The woman bows her head and smiles. “Of course. Walk safely, Herald of Andraste.”

I return her smile but it faults as I’m met with the bored expression of her friend. “Good luck sealing those rifts.” She sneers.

“Good luck not getting eaten by demons if I don’t.” I smirk. Her eyes narrow and I turn away and continue up the stairs before she can retort.

Was my comment childish and unnecessary? Yes. Was it satisfying to see her expression after I said it? Absolutely.

At the top of the stairs, I pause. I see the path Seggrit spoke of on my left as it went past another cabin, which was similar to the one I had woken up from, and wound around the raised camp that sat in front of the large stone Chantry. To the right, I see another path where a priestess is preaching to a few villagers standing before her in front of another wooden building.

The priestess spots me and bows her head while the people standing before her turn and kneel to towards me.

Curiously, I wander past them and stop when I find more kneeled people, both guards and villagers alike along either side of the path, in doorways and even some soldiers guarding a set of stairs leading up to some more cabins. “Strange.” I mutter to myself.

I turn back and start over to the path, passing a few tents and a fire pit to find more people gawking at me and whispering.

I walk over to the cabin ahead where a guard is standing near the door. Since it’s being guarded, I doubt it’s a villager’s home. “Excuse me.” I say, making the guard turn to look at me. He salutes me. “Hello Herald.”

“Hi. What is this building?”

“It’s the ward for wounded, My Lady.”

I nod. “Was I in here when I first arrived?” I ask, thinking about the report I found when I woke up.

He nods. “For a while, yes.”

“Am I allowed to enter?”

He motions to the door with his heavily gloved hand. “Go ahead.”

Thanking him, I enter and close the door behind me. It felt good to not be constantly watched.

The room has a cozy feeling to it from the torches on the wall. The interior is simple with three cots, some tables on either side of the room and a couple book shelves. On one of the tables, I see a piece of paper that looks like the one I found in my cabin. I walk over to it and, sure enough, it’s another report about me. It reads:

_—Day Three—_

_Less thrashing. Some response to stimulus. Vitals seem solid.  
Two attempts so far by locals to break into the chantry to kill my patient._

Seeing it down, I begin to feel my heart pound as my mind goes a million thoughts a minute. Two locals tried to kill me! Are they still in the village? Were they executed? I think about the rude woman who made snide remarks. Perhaps being snide right back wasn’t the best idea. I continue reading.

_All this work to save his/her life, and will they just execute him/her?  
Will inform Lady Cassandra I expect him/her to wake before the morn._

I frown. Is that what they’re planning to do? Execute me after all I’ve done?

I toss the paper back on the table and quickly leave the cabin. The people beside the path greet me but I’m so furious that I barely hear them as I stomp past them.

Up in the miniature camp, I walk past a couple a group of priests and priestesses from which I overhear a conversation between two of the priestesses.

“Chancellor Roderick says that the Chantry wants nothing to do with us.” The first one says.

Her companion frowns. “That’s not Chancellor Roderick’s decision, Sister.”

“Most of the Grand Clerics died at the Conclave. Who will lead us now?”

The second one shrugs. “Andraste didn’t have Grand Clerics telling her what to do, and she managed nonetheless.”

The first on turns to her. “You expect us to be like Andraste?”

 “Someone must.”

As I approach them, they all bow their heads.

“Go in peace, Herald of Andraste.” The second priestess says.

“Maker watch over you.” Says the first one.

I nod as I stride past them and push the double doors before me and enter.

* * *

 

As the doors shut behind me, it takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Once they do, I see all the candles lighted up around the pillars beneath the lit torches. From where I stand, I see two doorways near the end of the long hall and begin walking toward it.

As I get closer, I can hear that jerk of a Chancellor complaining as he always is in a loud hushed whisper.

“Have you gone completely mad? She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine!”

I burst through the door and they both look at me.

“You’re going to execute me?” I fume. “Is that really how you show your appreciation for all I’m done?”

“What you’ve done?” The Chancellor starts to say.

“Shut it, you pompous windbag!” I say.

He turns to look at Cassandra and points an accusing finger at me. “The prisoner failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, she intended it this way.” He glares at me and slap his hand away.

“I did only what I was told to do and I almost died because of it!” I growl. “Even Solas wasn’t entirely sure it would work.”

“Yet you live. A convenient result, as far as you’re concerned.” He retorts.

Cassandra keeps her gaze trained on the Chancellor. “I don’t believe she is guilty and I do not believe that she failed on purpose.” She says. “As she said, none of us knew whether the plan was going to work. It was a 50/50 chance.”

“That is not for you to decide” He hisses. “Your duty is to the serve the Chantry.”

She doesn’t waver. “My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is yours.”

In that moment, I notice Leliana in the corner watching the ordeal, her arms crossed over her chest.

The chancellor turns his attention to the two guards standing on either side of the door.” Chain her.” He orders. “I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial.”

Cassandra glances at her guards. “Disregard that, and leave us.”

This time they salute her and leave the room, closing the door behind them. Once they leave, a red-faced Chancellor turns back to Cassandra. “You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.”

She looks at him with disinterest. “The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it.”

“So I’m still a suspect.” I fume. “Even after everything we just did?”

“You absolutely are!” The Chancellor exclaims.

Cassandra glares at him. “No, she is not. Have a care, Chancellor. The Breach is not the only threat we face.”

Leliana steps forward. “Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others – or have allies who yet live.” She casts a glance at the Chancellor.

“I am a suspect?” He says, hotly.

She stares him down. “You, and many others.”

“But  _not_  the prisoner!” He yells, pointing at me again. “She is!”

I slap his hand away again. “So help me, if you don’t keep your hands from my face, I _will_ stab you.”

“Do you see?!” He says, hysterically. “She just threatened me!”

“Please don’t.” Cassandra sighs before turning her attention to him. “I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to her for help.” She says, motioning to me.

“So her survival, that  _thing_  on her hand – all a coincidence?”

“Providence.” Cassandra states. “The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.”

My brows knit together. “Whoa now. You can’t honestly believe that I am any kind of ‘Chosen One.'”

“We are all subject to the will of the Maker, whether we wish it or not.” She shrugs. “No matter what you are, or what you believe, you are exactly what we needed when we needed it.”

Leliana looks at me. “The Breach remains and your mark is our only hope of closing it.”

“This is not for you to decide.” The Chancellor argues.

Suddenly Cassandra walks up to the table and slams down a large, heavy book. “You know what this is, Chancellor?” She asks, but doesn’t wait for a reply. “A writ from the Divine, granting us authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.”

He glares at her and she walks around the table and backs him up against the wall. “We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval.” She says, point him in the chest.

Seething, he casts a glare at all of us then storms out without another word.


	12. The Plan

Once the Chancellor is gone, both women turn their attention back to me.

“This is the Divine’s directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos,” Leliana begins, frowning. “We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.”

“But we have no choice: We must act now.” Cassandra says to her before looking over at me. “With you at our side.”

“But aren’t you still part of the Chantry?” I ask.

Cassandra snorts. “Is that what you see?”

“The Chantry will take time to find a new Divine,” Leliana interjects. “and then it will wait for her direction.”

“But we cannot wait. So many grand clerics died at the conclave…” Cassandra shakes her head. “No, we are on our own. Perhaps forever.”

 “What exactly is 'the Inquisition of old,’ anyways?” I ask. “Is it some sort of militia?”

Leliana shrugs. “It preceded the Chantry: People who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad.”

“After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order.” Cassandra adds. “But the Templars have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more.”

My brow knits in confusion as I try to process all of this. “So what you’re saying is that, basically, you’re trying to start a holy war.”

“We’re already at war.” Cassandra points out. “You are already involved. Its mark is upon you. As to whether to war is holy… that depends on what we discover.”

“And what if I refuse?”

Frowning, Leliana shrugs. “You can go, if you wish.”

Since this whole thing began, I’ve waited for them to say that. Yet as I now hear those words, I feel…unsure.

“You should know that while some believe you’re chosen, many still think you’re guilty. The Inquisition can only protect you if you are with us.” Cassandra says.

She does have a point there.

Leliana nods. “We can also help  _you_.”  

Coming to stand before me, Cassandra frowns. “It will not be easy if you stay, but you cannot pretend this has not changed you.”

Sighing, I shake my head. “When I woke up, I certainly didn’t picture this outcome.”

Leliana surprises me with a smile. “Neither did we.”

They both look at me expectantly as I mull it over before finally letting out a sigh.

“Fine. We’ll see how this goes.” I say.

Leliana nods. “That is all we ask.”

Cassandra takes a step forward and holds her hand out to me. “Help us fix this before it’s too late.”

I grab her hand and shake it. “I will certainly try.”

* * *

 

For the next few days, I’m told to rest up while my companions set things in motion. Leliana and Cassandra meet with the other leaders to discuss what needs to be done before the official announcement about the Inquisition.

One night, I ate with Varric and Solas and they spoke about how Leliana had sent out a couple of her ravens with news to her contacts in Therinfal Redoubt and Redcliffe Castle.

The next day, during one of my walks around the village, I find a group of people huddled around the Chantry doors. Curious, I walk over and nudge one of the villagers nearby. “What’s going on?” I ask.

They turn to and their eyes light up. “The leaders have announced that they have enacted the Holy writ and the Inquisition is reborn!”

As they say this, I catch sight of chancellor only a few feet away. Reading the announcement, I watch as his face falls with worry. He catches me looking at him and glares before hurrying away.

“So it’s really happening.” I mutter.

* * *

 

The next day, I’m sitting in my cabin when I hear a knock at the door. Lowering the book I was reading, I sit up. “Come in.” I call, setting the book aside. The door swings open and an armed guard strides in. He salutes me as I stand up.

“You’re not here to arrest me, I hope.” I jest.

“No, My Lady, I’m not.” He says, holding out a note with Cassandra’s seal. “However, I am here to summon you.”

Taking the letter, I break the seal and open the letter. Once I read it, I look up at him. “I’m supposed to meet her in front of the Chantry?” I ask, raising a brow. “What for?”

“I’m not sure. I was just told to give you the letter and escort you to the Chantry.”

Tossing the letter into the fire, I turn to look at him. “In that case, lead the way.”

* * *

 

We walk together up the large stone stairs in silence until I finally speak. “This is all terribly too formal.” I comment. “Should we hold hands or something?” I look up at him to look for a reaction to find nothing. “Okay then…” I frown. “No sense of humor. Got it.”

We follow the path up towards the Chantry and I see all the leaders minus Cassandra waiting at the top of the stairs. At the foot of the stairs, guards line up on either side of the path with villagers eagerly waiting behind them. Seeing me as I approach the others, some of the villagers cheer.

“What’s going on?” I whisper to Leliana as I stand beside her.

“You’ll see.” She smiles.

As she says this, another cheer erupts and I turn to see Cassandra making her way up the path; The guards on either side salute her as she goes past. When she reaches the top of the stairs, she turns to face the crowd. “As you have all seen the announcement that was put up on the Chantry doors yesterday, we have enacted the Holy writ and the Inquisition has been reborn!”

They cheer and she waits until they calm down before continuing.

“As you may know, the Breach is not entirely closed. However, thanks to the Herald…” She says, motioning for me. Leliana pushes me forward and I stand beside Cassandra. “the Breach is at least stable and is no longer expanding.”

They cheer.

“Because of her heroic efforts, we have asked her to join the newly founded Inquisition and….” She pauses and looks around before breaking into a grin. “She has accepted our offer!”

The crowd cheers once more and Cassandra motions for the others to join us.

“Together, we will work to close the Breach and rifts all over Thedas and this time, we will succeed!”

The crowd cheers and Cassandra looks behind us at a guard near the Chantry and nods. Curious, I turn to look back and just as I do, a flag unfurls over the doorway with the symbol of the Maker’s eye. The cheers grow louder as I turn to look at the crowd. It has begun.

* * *

 

After the public announcement, we begin to disperse. I turn to head back to my cabin when I hear Cassandra call to me. “Herald, if I could speak with you for a moment.”

I turn back to face her. “Is everything alright?”

“I wanted to speak with you about something, if you don’t mind.”

“Okay…” I say cautiously. “Like what?”

“As an official member of the Inquisition, you will now be required to join us when we meet at the table. As the Herald, it is vital that you are present and give you input on pressing matters.” She explains. “In time, you will travel to places on missions to fight or even rally support for our cause.”

“So will I have any actual power or am I mostly just a figurehead?”

“A bit of both.” She admits. “You don’t have absolute say about what missions we undertake but you do have a say in how the missions will be carried out. In addition, being the Herald, your name bears weight among the people. It is essential that show your support for your fellow leaders and our cause as a whole. Your support will impact who we can rally to our side.”

“Seems like a quite a bit of responsibility for somebody who supposedly murdered the Most Holy and many other leaders.” I mutter.

Putting a hand on my shoulder, she looks me in the eye. “We don’t know what you were doing at the conclave or why Justinia called out for you specifically but we now know that you had nothing to do with her death or anybody else’s.”

I scoff. “Try telling that to Chancellor Roderick.” I mutter.

“Forget him. We have bigger problems to deal with.”

Sighing, I nod. “You’re right. What do you need me to do?”

She smirks. “First, you have your war table meeting right now. Let’s head there now and then figure out what’s next afterwards.”

Together, we walk into the Chantry. My hand begins to tingle and I look down at it.

“Does it trouble you?” She asks, motioning to my hand.

“Honestly, I wish I could get rid of it.” I frown.

“We have need of it yet.”

I nod. “So you’ve mentioned.” I mutter, miserably. I turn my hand over. “At least it’s stopped spreading. It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“We take our Victories where we can.” She smiles. “What’s important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You’ve given us time, and Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed – provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by.”

We pass before the door to the war room and I turn to look at her. “What harm could there be in powering up something we barely understand?” I jest, smirking.

She scoffs. “Hold on to that sense of humor.”

She pushes open the door and motions me inside to where the blond man who helped me in the field, Leliana and a noble looking woman were waiting for us. She closes the door behind her and walks around the table so she’s across from me.

“You’ve met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.” She says, motioning to the man.

Bowing his head, he smiles. “It was only for a moment on the field. Your leg seems to be doing better since the last time we met.”

Smiling, I nod. “It is. Thank you again for helping me. I thought I was goner for sure.”

He nods. “I’m pleased you survived.”

“This is lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat.” Cassandra introduces, motioning towards the noble-looking woman.

“I’ve heard much. A pleasure to meet you at last.” She says in her Antivan accent.

“And of course, you know Sister Leliana.”

I raise an eyebrow at Leliana. “Sister?”

“Yes.” She nods. “Before joining the Inquisition, I was a Lay Sister in the Chantry.”

“And now you’re what? An assassin?”

She smiles. “My position here involves a degree of…”

Cassandra let’s out an impatient sigh. “She is our spymaster.”

Turning to look at Cassandra, she gives her an annoyed look. “Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra.”

“That’s an impressive bunch of titles.” I say. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

They nod and for a moment I wait before speaking again. “So… Cassandra tells me you have a plan?”

“I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good.” She says.

Leliana frowns. “Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help.”

“And I still disagree.” Cullen interjects. “The Templars could serve just as well.”

Cassandra purses her lips. “We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark–”

“Might destroy us all.” He interrupts. “Templars could suppress the breach, weaken it so–”

Leliana shakes her head. “Pure speculation.”

“ _I_  was a Templar.” Cullen insists. “I know what they’re capable of.”

“Good thing I’m not a mage then.” I jest but they ignore me.

Finally, Josephine decides to step in to be the peacemaker. “Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition,” She turns to me. “– and you, specifically.”

 “That didn’t take long.” I scoff.

“Shouldn’t they be busy arguing over who’s going to become Divine?” Cullen asks.

I shake my head. “They still think I’m guilty.” 

Josephine frowns at me. “That is not the entirety of it any longer.”

“Can’t you simply ignore them?” I suggest.

Leliana sighs. “If only that were possible.”

 “Some are calling you the ‘Herald of Andraste,’ and that frightens the Chantry.”” Josephine points out. “The remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you.”

Cassandra scowls. “Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it.” I sneer. “He looked furious when the announcement went up on the door.”

“It limits our options.” Josephine says, looking around at us. “Approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question.”

Feeling annoyed about the whole “Herald” thing, I finally speak up. “Just how am  _I_  the 'Herald of Andraste’?”

 “People saw what you did at the temple, how you stopped the Breach from growing.” Cassandra replies. “They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste.”

“Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading–” Leliana begins before she’s cut off by Cassandra.

“Which we have not.”

Leliana shoots her an annoyed glance. “The point is, everyone is talking about you.”

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Cullen offers me a smile. “It’s quite the title, isn’t it? How do you feel about that?”

“It’s… a little unsettling.” I admit.

He chuckles. “I’m sure the Chantry would agree.”

Leliana turns to me. “People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you’re that sign.”

“Yeah, no pressure there.” I mutter.

 “And to others, a symbol of everything that’s gone wrong.” Josephine adds, earning annoying looks from both Leliana and Cassandra.

“Being that everyone here is being branded as heretics because of me, will the Chantry attack us?”

“With what?” Cullen asks. “They only have words at their disposal.”

Always the realist, Josephine chimes in. “And yet, they may bury us with them.”

I frown. “So if I wasn’t with the Inquisition…” 

Before I can say anything more, Cullen replies.  “Let’s be honest: They would have censured us no matter what.” 

“And you not being here isn’t an option.” Cassandra adds.

“So we’re screwed!” I exclaim.

“Not entirely.” We all turn to look at Leliana. “There is something you can do. A Chantry Cleric by the name Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.”

“Why would someone from the Chantry help a declared heretic?” I scoff.

She shrugs. “I understand she is a reasonable sort. Perhaps she doesn’t agree with her sisters?”

I think about this for a moment. “She’s asked for me? You don’t think that could be an ambush?” I look towards Cullen. Being our military advisor, I figured he’d have something to say. Instead, Leliana replies.

“I doubt it. From what I know her, she is a kind soul and not the sort to involve herself in violence.” She says. She leans forward and points to a place on the large map stretched out on the table and we huddle around it. “You’ll find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe.”

Cullen looks up at me. “Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition’s influence while you’re there.”

“Like?” I ask.

“We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you’re better suited than anyone to recruit them.” Josephine suggests.

Cassandra straightens. “In the meantime, let’s think of other options. I won’t leave this all to the Herald.”

Josephine looks down at the map. “Up until recently, the Inquisition forces benefited from money from the Chantry. However, now that they’ve turned away from us, we’ll need seek out other sources of revenue if we’re going to move forward.”

“What about the trade coming in and out of Haven?” Cullen asks. “Surely that has been profitable enough so far.”

She shakes her head. “Trade in or out of Haven has been pretty limited. However, I have some merchant and nobility contacts. Many owe me favors which I can trade in. It could earn us a great deal but we have to be careful.”

“It would be simpler to collect and sell secrets.” Leliana suggests. “Nobody can trace it back to the Inquisition.”

Cullen shakes his head. “If somehow it does get traced back to us, we’d be ruined. The Chantry is already smearing our name as it is. We have soldiers; Let them protect caravans and do other honest work for coin.” He suggests. “We’ll have a steady income and we’ll gain an honest reputation while we’re at it.”

“We can’t.” Cassandra says, looking down at the map. “We’re already limited on the number of soldiers we have. If anything were to happen to them while they were out, we’d have fewer men and women around when we need them.” She shakes her head. “No, Josephine has the best suggestion so far.” She turns to me. “What do you think? Should be go ahead with Josephine’s idea?”

They all turn to me. “Well…” I begin, avoiding eye contact with any of them. “While both Leliana and the Commander have very good suggestions, I think Josephine’s idea _is_ the safest option.” I risk a peek at the others and they watch me as if waiting for an explanation. “Merchants can be very chatty people and nobles tend to hang around with other nobles. By using these connections, merchants can spread word of our cause in their travels while the nobles can attract more nobles to join our cause. So not only will this increase our revenue, but we will gain a reputation and get word of our cause out all at once.”

I wait as they think about this. Cassandra nods. “I think you’re right.” She looks over at Josephine. “Ambassador, precede with speaking to your contacts. Once you’ve received word, we’ll meet up and discuss it and whatever else comes up.”


	13. We're All In This Together

**_A/N:_ _Hey everyone! I apologize for there not being any update the past few days. Over the weekend, the schoolwork I had been neglecting while constantly working on new chapters had begun to really pile up and required my attention. I will try to get back to having constant updates but I can’t promise anything. I will try though. Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

 

 

With the meeting adjourned, everybody began shuffling out leaving Cassandra and I alone in the room.

“Well, that was…something.” I comment. “So now what?”

“Now, we’ll need to wait while Leliana sends her scouts to the Hinterlands to make sure it’s safe enough for you to travel.” She says. “Perhaps in the meantime, Adan has requested to speak with you.”

My brow furrows. “Adan?”

“He’s the apothecary.”

“Okay….” I nod, still confused. “What about?”

She lets out an impatient sigh. “He didn’t say. I imagine he wants to check in with you to see how you’ve been.”

“I guess that makes sense. I mean he did basically save my life.” Walking toward the door, she holds the door open and motions for me to go through.

“If you ever need me, I will be outside the gates with the soldiers.”

As I make it through the door, she passes through behind me and closes it behind her before marching out of the Chantry. “Okay…” I mutter. “Apothecary it is.”

I make my way out of the Chantry where I’m practically blinded by the light reflecting off the snow. “Maker’s breath,” I say, shading my face with my hand. “Would it kill them to put windows in there? It would surely make it easier for my eyes to adjust.”

Once my eyes adjust to the brightness, I walk along the path that runs along some tents when I’m approached by Varric. “So, now that Cassandra’s out of earshot, are you holding up all right? I mean, you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over more than one day.”

Sighing, I shake my head. “I have no idea what’s happening anymore.”

He scoffs. “That makes two of us.”

“I’m just glad I’m still standing after everything that’s happened.”

“I still can’t believe you survived Cassandra.” He smirks. “You’re lucky that you were out cold for most of her frothing rage.”

I frown. “If it was that bad, why did you stay? Cassandra said you were free to go. I’m sure you’re at least somewhat anxious to return to Kirkwall.”

He shrugs. “I like to think I’m as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy, but this…” He pauses. “Thousands of people died on that mountain. I was almost one of them. And now there’s a hole in the sky. Even I can’t walk away and just leave that to sort itself out.” He looks off at the mountains where the beam of green light still looms. “For days now, we’ve been staring at the Breach, watching demons and Maker-knows-what fall out of it. ‘Bad for morale’ would be an understatement. I still can’t believe anyone was in there and lived.”

I nod. “It’s pure luck that I escaped.”

He looks at me. “Good luck or bad?”

I shrug.  “At this point in time, I’m not entirely sure.”

“You might want to consider running at the first opportunity.” He scoffs. “I’ve written enough tragedies to recognize where this is going. Heroes are everywhere. I’ve seen that. But the hole in the sky? That’s beyond heroes. We’re going to need a miracle.”

Together we begin walking towards the tavern when he looks up at me. “So, has any of your memory come back yet?”

I shake my head, sadly. “Not yet. Hell, I’m not even sure if it ever will.” I frown. “But speaking of miracles, the Apothecary requested to talk with me. Do you know where I can find him?”

Stopping, he points ahead of us at the stairs leading up to three cabins similar to my own. “Up there.” He says. “One in the middle.”

“Thanks.” I say, offering him a smile. “I’ll catch you later?”

He chuckles. “Sure, your royal Heraldess.” He says, sweeping into a mock bow. “I’ll be in the tavern if you need me.” Chucking, I start toward the stairs he pointed to when he calls to me. “And Herald?”

I turn around. “Yeah?”

He smiles. “Give it time. I’m sure your memory _will_ return.”

“Thanks Varric.” I nod and we part ways.

* * *

The cabin that pointed out has a table full of supplies out front in front. Beside this, on either side of the doorway stands a bronze statue of a hawk-like guardian. “Yeah, that’s not intimidating at all.” I mutter as I knock on the door. I hear an annoyed ‘come in’ and push open the door.

The inside is much like how I imagined it would be. On my right, a cherry fire crackled in the stone fireplace as it warmed and basked the room in a soft orange glow. All around the room were tables topped with assorted vials, papers and books, a couple of bookshelves and some cots placed along the wall ahead of me. I barely make it in the doorway when from behind the door, I hear somebody bark, “Would you close the door!? We’re not trying to heat the outside.”

I mutter an apology and close the door behind me before turning to see a robed man with a dark goatee speaking to a younger man with golden blond hair. As the older man notices me, he dismisses the young man before turning his attention to me. “Ah! There you are!” He says, bursting into a grin. “It’s good to see you again.”

I nod. “You must be Adan.” I say. “The man who saved my life.”

“Well, one of them anyways.” He says, stepping toward me to examine me closer. “How have you been feeling?”

“Aside from all the excitement of recent events, I’ve been good.”

“Ah yes… I heard about that.” He nods. “People are naming you ‘The Herald of Andraste’” He notices my involuntary cringe as he says it. “I take it you don’t like the name?”

I shrug. “It’s alright, I guess. I didn’t choose it yet people are using it against me as though I did.”

“Well, I would call you something else but I don’t exactly know your name.”

Looking down at the ground, I frown. “That makes two of us.”

He raises an eyebrow, suddenly interested. “You don’t know your name? Is that the only thing you don’t remember?”

“No.” I say, shaking my head. “I have no memory of anything.” I flop down onto one of the cots. “I don’t know who I am, where I’m from , Why I was at the conclave…. Nothing.” I glance up at him.” Has anybody else who survived the conclave lost their memories?”

He thinks about this for a moment. “Not that I can recall. How long has it been like this?” He asks, sitting on the cot across from me.

“Since people said I walked out of the fade.” I frown. “Anything before that is gone and I have nothing to help me remember otherwise. Wait…” I pause as I think of something. I turn to Adan. “Did you care for me before I was locked up in the tower for interrogation?”

“Of course.” He nods. “Why?”

“Did I have any personal belongings with me? I know I was wearing armor. Where is it?”

His brows knit together as he tries to think. “You has a sword and a purse filled with coin but that’s all that I’m aware of. However, those were confiscated by the Chantry.”

“Shit.” I mutter. “What about my armor? When I woke up after failing to seal the breach, I was dressed like this.” I say pointing to my simple attire.

He shrugs. “In your cabin, perhaps? I’m not entirely sure. When they brought you to me, you weren’t in wearing armor. You were dressed how you are now.”

Nodding, I stand up. “Thank you, Adan. For everything you’ve done so far.”

He offers me a smile as he stands as well. “You’re very welcome. Before you go, how is your leg?”

“Better.” I smile. “Aside from my leg, I know you endured a lot while dealing with me.” He raises an eyebrow at me and sheepishly grin. “I read some of your notes.”

His eye narrow at me. “How?”

“Some were in on the table in my cabin and I found another page where you first were taking care of me.”

He nods. “So you know about the attacks on your life?”

I nod. “What happened to them? They’re not still in Haven, I hope.”

“They are but not on the lose.” He says. “They’re being held in the dungeons underneath the Chantry. I believe Seeker Cassandra is waiting to execute them.”

“I see.” I frown. “Do you think I’d be allowed to go speak with them?”

“Seeing how they made an attempt on your life, I wouldn’t recommend it.” He says. “Many people like the two misguided fools in the dungeon are still very scared and angry. While Cassandra has told people that you are innocent, many still believe you murdered Divine Justinia.”

“Yeah, well, me having no memory of anything doesn’t exactly help the situation.” I say, miserably. “Maybe if I can track down the armor I was wearing at the conclave, maybe it’ll have something to jog my memory or at least give me a clue. I’d really like to be called something other than ‘The Herald of Andraste’ for a little while.”

“If you’d like, I can ask around.” He offers. “You’ll have to check in with me again soon because of your leg anyways. Once you come back, I’ll tell you what I’ve heard.”

I nod. “Thank you. I’ll check my cabin like you suggested but I’ll try to ask around as well….just in case.”

* * *

Determined to find my armor, once I leave Adan, I make a beeline for the gates. Once outside, I see all the soldiers spread out amongst a couple tents sparring with one another. The clashing of swords and shields is loud as I scan the area for any sign of Cassandra. With no sign of her, I’m about to head back in the gates when I spot Cullen. Maybe he’s seen her.

As I approach, he’s standing beside one his men as they watch the soldiers fight. “You there!” He calls out to one of them. “There’s a shield in your hand. Block with it. If this man were your enemy, you’d be dead.”

He shakes his head as he looks at the man beside him.  “Lieutenant, don’t hold back. The recruits must prepare for a real fight, not a practice one.”

The man nods. “Yes, Commander.” He says with a salute before walking away. Cullen turns and spots me.

“We’ve received a number of recruits – locals from Haven and some pilgrims.” He reports as I come to stand beside him. He smirks. “None made  _quite_  the entrance you did.”

“What can I say?” I shrug. “I like to make a flashy entrance. At least I got everyone’s attention.”

“That you did.” He chuckles. He motions for me to walk with him as another soldier trails behind us. “I was recruited to the Inquisition in Kirkwall, myself. I was there during the mage uprising – I saw firsthand the devastation it caused.”

“Ser!” The soldier says. We pause and turn to look at the man as he hands Cullen a report.

“Cassandra sought a solution. When she offered me a position, I left the templars to join her cause. Now it seems we face something far worse.” He glances down at the report.

“You left the templars for this. You believe the Inquisition can work?” I ask.

He nods. “I do. The Chantry lost control of both templars and mages. Now they argue over a new Divine while the Breach remains. The Inquisition could act when the Chantry cannot. Our followers would be part of that. There’s so much we can–“ He starts to say before pausing. “Forgive me. I doubt you came here for a lecture.”

I chuckle. “No, but if you have one prepared I’d _love_ to hear it.” I joke, offering him a smile.

He laughs. “Another time perhaps.”

Nodding, I look down for a moment, unsure if I should speak or not. When I look back up, I notice him looking at me. “I, ah…” He starts to say before clearing his throat. “There’s still a lot of work ahead.”

Another soldier approaches. “Commander! Ser Rylen has a report on our supply line.”

Cullen smirks at me. “As I was saying.”

As he walks away, I frown as I realize I forgot to ask him if he’s seen Cassandra. I look after him, debating whether or not I should bother him again to ask but decide against it.

I’m about to turn back and head back through the gates when I notice the path behind him. “I wonder where that goes…” I wonder aloud. I wait until Cullen walks away talking with one of his soldiers before I sneak around the tents near the palisade wall surrounding the village. Once I know that nobody is watching, I quickly sprint towards it and follow the part that curves around the large boulder. Stopping to catch my breath, I look down the path to find, much to my surprise, another cabin.

Glancing back towards the direction I came, I start off towards the cabin. As I get closer, I see a bunch of crates, barrels and piles of firewood stacked up beside it. I notice a couple small traps amongst the heap of crates. “Hm… must be an old hunting lodge or something.” I say. I circle around it looking for a window to peer inside to see if it’s inhabited but find none.

I walk back around to the door and knock loudly and wait. With no answer, I try again with the same result. With my hand on the handle of my little dagger, I gently push the door with my boot. It opens fairly easily so I push it all the way open. The inside is dark but the small, strangely lit, torches on either side of the doorway illuminate something in the middle of the room that looks like a fire pit.

I look around me for something to make a quick torch I can take with me to look inside. Seeing a partially broken crate, I pull off a piece from the broken side and hold it up. “This should work.” I say with an approving nod. I place one end of the wood into the lit torch and wait until it lights before holding it out before me. “I swear to the Maker.” I mutter. “If there are any dead bodies in here….”

For the most part, the inside is mostly empty save a couple empty cots off to the side, the fire pit in the middle of the room, and some tables with papers on them near the walls.

As I walk around, I notice some other torches on the walls and light them. Once the room is illuminated enough, I put my torch in the fire pit and look around. The torches on the wall flicker as a breeze flows through the open doorway. I walk over to shut it when I decide to make a fire in the pit and look around some more.

I walk out into the cold once more and shut the door behind me before walking over to one of the piles of firewood. As I brush the snow off a few logs, I look up and notice from around the corner that there’s another path leading out from another gate. “Where do you lead to?” I wonder aloud. Grabbing some firewood, I quickly place it into the fire pit to thaw a little while I walk out towards the other path.

I follow the path to the gate and look out at the vast snow covered valley in awe. I look back towards where I came to make sure that nobody had followed me before walking out the gate.

The little path continues and I follow it to a small wooden dock. I look across the frozen river at the gated village of Haven. It’s amazing how just across the river from what is said to be the safest place, I feel more free than I’ve felt since this all began.

[](https://imgur.com/a9ggLlG)

I begin to walk back up the path towards the hunting cabin when I hear a snort behind me. I quickly turn around to see a couple rams standing a few yards away. They see me and quickly bolt away. “Hunting lodge _and_ a safe hunting ground.” I smile. “Now if only I can sneak my bow….” As I say this, I think of the smith located just outside the gate. I’ll ask him to craft me a simple hunting bow with some arrows!

Excited, I run back to the hunting lodge to prepare. I transfer a bunch of the firewood from the pile outside to the inside so that it’s dry for when I need it. If Cassandra wants to keep me cooped up while we wait for news, I’m going to make sure I make the most of my downtime.


	14. Identity

In the following week, I fell into a simple routine to keep me occupied while we waited for news from Leliana's scouts. Each morning, I ate breakfast with my usual group of companions then snuck out to my hunting lodge for the remainder of the morning. Once I returned in the afternoon, I searched for my old armor and collected materials around Haven for the quartermaster. It wasn't much but I found a temporary peace in it, which is rare given current events.

One frosty morning, I crouch behind a large snow covered rock as I watch the ram calmly standing ahead of me. The hood of my cloak blocks the cold breeze as it blows past me. Slowly, I reach back into quiver and nock an arrow. As I draw back, I line up the shot and inhale. As I release my arrow, I hear soft footprints from nearby. My flies past it's target and I curse under my breath. With lightening quick reflexes, I draw another arrow and point my arrow at a shocked Cullen. His brows rise as he puts up his hand in surrender. "It's just me." He says calmly.

My already pink face from the cold flushes with embarrassment as I lower my bow. "My apologies, Commander. I didn't know it was you."

"So I gathered."

I reach back and return my arrow to my quiver and sling my bow over my shoulder. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I could ask you the same question. What are you doing out here?" He asks as he looks around. Shrugging, I point off in the distance to the ram who was now trotting away.

"Hunting." I say simply. "But I also like to come out here to get away from everything. Out here, I'm not The Herald of Andraste and I don't constantly have people staring at me." It dawns on me that my secret is no longer my own and I frown. "I take it you're going to rat me out to Cassandra now, aren't you?"

I watch as the corner of his mouth curls up into a smirk. "And why would I do that?"

I shrug. "Because I'm supposed to stay within the vicinity of the Village. After all, I _am_ the people's beacon of hope. As that beason, I'm supposed to be guarded at all times."

He chuckles. "No, I won't tell her. If this is your way to get away for a few hours, so be it. Just make sure you stay safe and don't get mauled by anything out here."

"I'll try not to." I chuckle. For a moment, neither of us speak. "If I may ask, how did you know I was here?"

"For the past few days, one of my scouts have reported you disappearing for hours on end."

I raise a brow. "So you had me followed?"

"Actually _I_ kept an eye out for you. Once you came out of the gate, I kept an eye on you to make sure you weren't wandering off or—"

"Running away?" I finish. "I think we established that I no longer have a choice in staying since I'm the only one with the mark to seal rifts."

"You are." He nods. "You're a very important piece to this organization. With that said, I needed to ensure you weren't doing anything dangerous."

"Considering our entire cause is dangerous, I doubt I could do anything here to top that." I raise my hands. "Oh no! A nug! Please don't kill me!" I smirk.

He chuckles. "Point taken."

As we stand there, I pull my cloak around me as I begin to shiver. Noticing, he frowns. "How long have you been out here?"

" Couple hours." I shrug. "While my cloak does help, the clothes you guys gave me when you took my armor is rather thin for this weather." I say, trying to keep my teeth from chattering.

"True, but those clothes aren't meant to be worn while standing out in the cold for hours on end." He points out.

"Touché." I grin as I start walking towards the lodge. "I have a fire going in the hunting lodge if you want to join me." I say. "I snagged a bottle West Hill Brandy from the tavern so we can sit and talk a bit while we, and by we, I mean _I_ , warm up."

He frowns. "I should actually start getting back..."

"You mean the Commander never needs a break?" I ask, offering him a grin. "Relax. I'm not saying we get drunk, Cullen. I just thought we could each have one cup and get to know each other since we're working together." I shrug. "But if you don't want to, that's fine too. I just figured I'd offer."

I shuffle towards the lodge as he stands there, probably debating whether or not he should join me. Within moments, he's walking alongside me. "One drink." He says. "That's it then I'm going to head back."

I nod. "Whatever you say."

* * *

 

Once inside the lodge, I hang my cloak on a nearby chair to dry and set my bow and quiver off to the side while I fetch two cups from when Varric visited me last and the bottle of Brandy. Cullen offers to pour our drinks while I try to warm up.

"So, what would you like to know?" He asks. He hands me a cup.

Taking it, I think him and look down at the flames. "All right....where are you from?"

"I grew up in Ferelden, near Honnleath. I was transferred to Kirkwall shortly after the Blight. This is the first I've returned in almost ten years." He says. He sets the bottle down and takes a long draught.

"You haven't seen Ferelden in ten years." I say, my brows raising in surprise. "Are you glad to be back?"

He shrugs. "I was not sorry to leave at the time. I did not expect to return. Now – between the Divine's murder and the Breach – I've arrived to find nothing but chaos."

"I'm sorry." I frown. "You were in Ferelden during the blight. Did you fight darkspawn?"

"No. I was stationed at Ferelden's Circle Tower. The Circle had troubles of its own. I... remained there during the Blight." He says, avoiding my gaze. Was he hiding something?

"What happened at the Circle Tower?"

He stares down at his cup for a long time before answering. His voice lowers. "Few who survived the Blight have fond memories of that time. I would prefer not to speak of it."

I nod. "Of course. I understand." I wait a moment before changing the subject. "Varric's from Kirkwall. Did you two know each other?"

"I knew he was friends with the Champion of Kirkwall, but little else." He shrugs. "We've spoken more since I joined the Inquisition. Largely at Varric's insistence. Apparently, I spend too much time with a serious expression on my face, and it's bad for my health." I laugh at this and he looks up at me. "What's so funny?"

"He's kind of right, you know." I grin. "You do look awfully serious all of the time."

"Well we are dealing with a giant rip in the Fade...." He points out.

Reaching over, I place a hand on his. "I'm only teasing you." I say. He looks down at my hand and I pull it away. "Sorry."

He shakes his head. "It's fine...any other questions?"

"What was Kirkwall like?"

"While I was there, Qunari occupied and then attacked the city, the viscount's murder caused political unrest, relations between mages and templars fell apart, an apostate blew up the Chantry, and the Knight-Commander went mad. Other than that, it was fine."

I give him an amused look. "Other than that?"

The corners of his mouth turn up in a smile but he says nothing. I continue.

"What happened between Kirkwall's mages and templars, anyways?"

He looks at me. "You were at the Conclave. You must have heard people speak of it."

I shrug. "I don't exactly remember anything from that time." Actually I don't remember anything at all. "Besides, you were actually _there._ "

He sighs, "There was tension between mages and templars long before I arrived. Eventually, it reached a breaking point. There was fighting in the streets. Abominations began killing both sides. It was a nightmare."

"That does sound like a nightmare." I nod. "What happened then?"

"The templars should have restored order, but red lyrium had driven Knight-Commander Meredith mad. She threatened to kill Kirkwall's Champion then turned on her own men. I'm not sure how far she would have gone. Too far."

I lean forward in my seat. "So you opposed her?"

He nods. "I stood with the Champion against her. In the end. But I should have seen through Meredith sooner." He takes another swig of his drink.

"I'd like to know more about the templars." I say, making him pause. He slowly lowers his cup. "If you need insight into what the Order is doing now, I'm afraid I can't offer more than you already know. Anything else, I will answer as best I can."

I think for a moment. "Do templars take vows? 'I swear to the Maker to watch all the mages'— that sort of thing?"

"There's a vigil first. You're meant to be at peace during that time, but your life is about to change. When it's over, you give yourself to a life of service. That's when you're given a philter – your first draught of lyrium – and its power. As templars, we are not to seek wealth or acknowledgment. Our lives belong to the Maker and the path we have chosen."

I nod before smirking to myself. He's so serious and always in control. I want to see him sweat a little. I furrow my brow as if thinking. "A life of service and sacrifice..." I say, glancing up at him. "Are templars also expected to give up... physical temptations?"

His brows draw together in confusion. "Physical? Why..." He realizes what I mean and he clears his throat. "Why would you... That's not expected. Templars can marry – although there are rules about it, and the Order must grant permission... Some may choose to give up more to prove their devotion, but it's, um, not required."

I suppress the urge to smile as I see the heat rise to his cheeks. I press onward. "Have you?" I ask, innocently.

"Me? I... um... no. I've taken no such vows." He mutters before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Maker's breath – can we speak of something else?"

I look away as I try not to giggle at the poor man's discomfort. I feel his gaze on me as he takes a deep breath. "What about you?"

I turn my head to look at him. "Huh?"

"I've told you all about me. I don't even know your name?"

Quickly, I try to think of a possible name before blurting out, "Lena." It wasn't the best name I could come up with but there it is.

"Lena...what?"

I frown. "I don't know."

His brows knit together. "What do you mean you don't know?"

I avert his gaze. "I don't remember anything." I confess, setting my drink on the floor. "Not who I am, where I'm from, or what happened before or following the conclave. It's all gone." Putting my face in my hands, I let out a frustrated sigh. "I only said Lena because it was the only name I could think of. I don't know my real name."

For a long time, neither of us speak. For a while, I figured Cullen just left as he said he would but as I raise my head to look at him, I see him watching me. He offers me an unexpected smile. "I'm sure that in time, your memory will come back. Until then, if you wish, we can Lena."

"Sure." I nod, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. "Thank you." I say. "Well, I guess you should probably get back to your soldiers." I say, not looking at him.

Draining his cup, he stands up and sets it on his seat. "Yeah...I probably should. Thank you for the break and the brandy."

I force myself to look at him and plaster a smile on my face. "Of course." I say. "Sometimes, even people in our positions need a break even if it's only for a short while."

He smiles. "Yes we do." He starts over to the door and stops as he grabs the handle. "I'll see you around." As soon as he leaves, my smile falls. So much for the pleasant conversation I had planned.

* * *

 

Frustrated, I finish hunting early and put everything away before shuffling back to my cabin. Once safe within its walls, I slump down on my bed. I turn my head to the side and notice a small chest below the window with a note sitting on top. Was that always there? Getting up, I walk over and kneel to pick up the note. Across the front is 'Herald' in neat handwriting. I open it and It reads:

_Herald,_

_I know you have been stressing over not remembering who you are. I overheard Adan speaking to a chantry member about your old armor and, after doing some research, I found out that Chancellor Roderick had managed to smuggle it and some other personal items to bring to Val Royeaux._

I frown. "Of course he would." I mutter.

_Luckily, I was able to reach out to some old contacts and some "bandits" ambushed his caravan and stole the chest containing your belongings. Hope it helps you figure out who you are._

_Your friend,_

_Varric_

Smiling, I set the note aside and pick up the chest and bring it over to bed. I take a deep breath. This is it. In this small chest, I can find the answers I've been searching for. I open the chest and look inside.

As I shuffle around the contents inside, I find cloak pin. Picking it up, I run my hand over the picture of a wild horse. Could this be a crest?

Setting it aside, I pick up one of my engraved pauldrons with the same image on it. This has to be it!

Quickly, I put the pauldron back in the chest and return it to the floor. Grabbing my cloak pin from the bed, I rush out of my cabin and start towards the Chantry. If there was anybody who could tell me which family this crest belongs to, it would have to be Josephine.

I make it to the stairs at the middle of the village when I'm approached by a guard. "Herald." He greets, saluting and bowing his head. "I'm glad I found you. I was sent to retrieve you by Cassandra's orders."

I nod. "I'm guessing we have news finally. I'm on my way there now."

He leaves me and I scurry to the war council. As I open the door, I slip the pin into my pocket and go to stand beside Leliana. Cullen glances at me from across the table. "Hello again, Herald."

I bow my head. "Commander." I turn my attention to Leliana. "What's this meeting for? Have your scouts returned with news?"

"Cassandra and Josephine should be here soon. I'll tell everybody what I know at once." She says. "In the meantime, how has your search for recovering your identity going?"

Before I can open my mouth to mention the cloak pin, the door opens and both remaining women enter. "Good. Glad they were able to find you, Herald." Cassandra says, closing the door behind them. "Since everybody is here, we can get started." She nods to Leliana who steps forward.

"I have received word from my scouts." She turns to look at me. "They have located Mother Giselle's camp and have reported that she awaits your arrival."

"Sounds good except a minor snag." I say, and all eye turn to me. "If you don't recall, my previous armor was in bad shape even before I attempted to seal the breach." I say, recalling the burnt and torn tunic I found in the chest from Varric. "If I'm going to be traveling where Maker knows what is lurking around, I'm going to need new armor."

Cassandra waves her hand at me dismissively. "That's not a concern." She says. "While you were unconscious, we had our blacksmith, Harritt, make you some new armor. It'll be dropped off in your lodgings before you head out."

My brows shoot up in surprise. "Oh...thank you."

"Is that all?" Cullen asks. "Surely you didn't call us all here for just that."

Cassandra shakes her head. "Not entirely, no." She turns back to me. "There's a quartermaster on a farm in Redcliff by the name of Dennet. Recently we had helped build watch towers around Redcliff to help warn his farmers and refugees of danger ahead of time. In return for us helping him, I want you to speak with him in hopes of him joining the Inquisition. He provides some of the best horses in Thedas and I believe his expertise would benefit us greatly."

"I agree." Cullen nods. "I'll prepare some of my best soldiers to go along. With the rebel mages and templars at war with one another, I believe it'd be a good idea to have extra protection."

"Good idea." Cassandra agrees before turning to Josephine. "How are the favors from merchants and nobles coming along?"

"I've been able to contact a few nobles in the Orlesian court which has given us some influence and coin." She frowns. "However, the merchants have been a little harder to track down. Currently I'm trying to get in contact with a surface dwarf merchant by the name of Bodahn who helped the Hero of Kirkwall."

"Have you talked with Varric?" I ask. "He fought alongside the Hero. Perhaps he knows the possible whereabouts of Bodahn."

"I wouldn't count on getting a straight answer out of him." Cassandra sneers. "Questioning him in the past rarely gave us the answers we needed."

"I have some contacts in Kirkwall. If you like, I can write to them to see if they might know where he is." Leliana offers.

Josephine smiles at her. "Thank you, Leliana. That would be helpful."

Cassandra tells me to prepare for my journey to the Hinterlands and then dismisses the meeting before quickly leaving the room. Josephine heads towards the door and I begin to follow her to ask for her help, when Cullen steps up to me. "If I could speak with you for a moment, Herald?" He say.

Glancing after Josephine, I sigh. "Of course." He motions me to the side so Leliana could leave before turning to me. "What can I help you with Commander?" I ask, looking at his usual serious expression.

"I wanted to apologize about earlier." He says, lowering his voice. "In the hunting lodge. I didn't mean to snap at you and make you upset. Had I known—"

I hold up my hand to stop him. "It's fine." I say, offering a smile. "I would also like to apologize for the inappropriate questions I asked. I saw you were uncomfortable and yet I persisted."

At the mention of the questions, he blushes slightly. "It's alright. I'm just not used to being asked personal questions so... directly."

I chuckle. "Sorry. I let my curiosity get the better of me, I suppose. In the future, I will try to keep my conversations work friendly."

"Or at least give me at least a warning next time." He grins.

"Fair enough." I nod. "If that's all?"

"I...." He starts to say before clearing his throat. "Yes. That was all. Good job today and have a safe trip."

Bowing my head, I leave the room and make a beeline to the room of to the right. As I stand before the door, I feel my heart being quickly with both nervousness and excitement. This was it. I take a deep breath and knock.

From inside, I hear Josephine tell me to come in. To my surprise, as I enter, I find that she's not alone. Off to the side I see a woman dressed in mage robes bent over a table examining something while writing notes. Before me, Josephine sits behind her desk writing away as she usually is. She looks up as I close the door. "Hello Herald." She greets. Seeing me cringe, she chuckles. "I apologize. I would call you by your actual name but I'm not sure of what it is." She sets her quill back in her inkwell and looks up at me. "What is your name exactly?"

I glance nervously at the other woman. "Can I talk to you privately?" I ask.

She nods. "Of course." She dismisses the woman who apologizes to me before quickly scampering from the room. I shut the door behind her. "So what can I help you with?" She asks.

I turn around to face her. "I don't know if Cassandra or Leliana told you but ever since what happened at the conclave, I can't remember anything. Not even who I am or where I'm from." I frown.

Her polite smile falls. "Oh. No I never knew. How terrible!"

"It is. However, that's what brings me here to talk to you. You have a vast knowledge of noble houses and crests, correct?"

"Of course." She nods. "Heraldry is actually a passion of mine. Why do you ask?"

Removing the pin from my pocket, I hold it out to her. "I found this cloak pin on my old armor I was wearing when this all happened." She takes the pin from me and examines it. "Do you recognize the crest?"

Her eyes flick up to me. "I do..." She says, lowering her voice. "This is the Trevelyan crest." She looks back down at it, shaking her head. "That doesn't make sense."

I frown. "Why not?"

Standing up, she slowly walks up to me and looks me in the eye. "The Trevelyans _were_ at the conclave since they have close ties within the Templar order and the Chantry. It was said that a few of the relatives, _your_ relatives were also there."

"Okay...." I say. "I'm not sure I follow.... why does this not make sense?"

She shakes her head impatiently. "It makes no sense because it was reported that all the Trevelyans that attended the conclave had perished."

I think back to all those scorched bodies we had found at the temple and shiver. Were some of those people I saw with a pained expression on their burnt faces some of my family members?

Josephine shakes her head. "It seems one of the Trevelyans actually survived!" She says, grinning.

I force a smile. "It seems so. So now what?"

She shrugs. "It would probably be wise for you write to your surviving family to let them know you're alive."

"Right.... Of course." I nod. "Only problem with that is I still have no idea what my first name is or even where I'm from."

She grins. "I think I can help with that." Turning around, she walks over to one of her bookcases and carefully scans the books before pulling one out. She walks over to me and holds it out. "Here."

Taking the book, I look down at the cover before raising a brow at her. "Families of Thedas?"

She nods. "The Trevelyans are an old and respected family who have been around for ages." She motions to the book. "That should tell you where your family is from, your history, crest..."

"Does it also have an updated family tree?" I ask. "If not, I'm still unsure about my first name."

She thinks for a moment before walking back to her desk and rifles through some piles of papers before holding a page up. "Aha!" Turning towards me, she reads it over. "The current Bann, who would be your father, has three daughters. Alena, Emely and Sara."

Hearing the name 'Alena', I smile. She looks up at me and raises an eyebrow. "Do you recognize one those names?"

I shake my head. "Just one. When I was talking to the Commander earlier, he asked me my name and I blurted out Lena. I'm guessing I'm Alena Trevelyan but usually go by Lena." I burst into a smile. "Thank you so much for your help, Josephine. You have no idea how happy this makes me."

"You're very welcome." She chuckles. "Now that we know who you are, Lady Trevelyan, would you like me track down your family so we can send news of your survival?"

"That would be wonderful." I nod. "Whenever I return from the Hinterlands, I shall write them immediately."

As I wish Josephine farewell, I leave her office with sense of happiness that I haven't felt for a while since all this started. I finally know who I am! Now to go share my good news with Varric.


	15. Allies

Eager to tell Varric the great news, I sprint down the stairs and almost collide with a villager as I turn the corner. “Sorry!” I call to them as they bow their heads. I run past the two tents where Varric usually is and duck inside the tavern. Once inside I scan the room until I see Varric sitting across the room at a small table, drinking from a tankard and writing something.

I quickly make my way towards him, nodding to those who recognize me and bless or greet me. I wait for him finish what he’s writing and look up at me. “Hello Herald. What do I owe the honor?” He grins.

“I wanted to tell you that we received news and will be heading out to the Hinterlands.” I say. “Also, thanks to your gift, I know who I am.” I grin. “Thank you.”

“Hey! That’s great!” He exclaims. “I take it Ruffles helped you?” He motions for me to sit in the chair across from him.

“Yes, she did.” I chuckle, taking a seat. “In the chest I found a cloak pin with my family crest on it. Seeing as Josephine is knowledgeable with nobility, I took it to her and found out that I am a Trevelyan. Alena Trevelyan, to be exactly.”

“So do I call you Lady Trevelyan now?”

Chuckling, I shake my head. “Just Lena is fine.”

He motions to the book I’m carrying. “What’s that, Just Lena?”

I put the book on the table in front of me. “While I know my name, I don’t remember where I’m from or anything else so Josephine gave me this book to read up on my family before I write to them to let them know I survived.”

Varric nods. “Yeah, I heard about some Trevelyans being at the conclave. Who knew one of them would survive to be the Herald of Andraste.”

“Just luck I guess.” I glance down at the paper he was writing. “So what are you writing? Love letters to your crossbow?” I smirk.

“Not this time.” He chuckles. “When I’m not helping some people like you or Hawke fighting bad guys, I occasionally write books.”

“You’re an author?” I ask, raising an eyebrow. “What kind of books have you written?”

He shrugs. “I’ve tried my hand at a few genres. My crime serials are my most popular.  _Hard in Hightown_. Guards breaking the rules to get things done.  _The Tale of Champion_  is the most famous thing I’ve written. Or infamous, maybe. I started a romance serial once.  _Swords and Shields_. But to be honest, I don’t have a knack for romances. Most of my stories end in tragedy. Probably that says something unfortunate about me personally.”

I motion to the paper in front of him. “Is that a new series or part of an old one?”

He grins. “This is for a new series that I have yet to give a name.”

“What’s it about?”

“That’s for me to know and you to probably never find out.”

“Why not?” I frown before narrowing my eyes at him. “I’m not in it, am I?”

He chuckles. “Once again, that is for me to know and you to probably never find out.”

 “Fine.” I sigh. “But if I find out that I _am_ in it, I want to read it.”

“We’ll see.” He smirks. Leaning back in his chair, he takes a swig from his tankard. “So when are we heading to the Hinterlands?”

“Right after I go back to my cabin and change into my new armor.” I shrug. “Technically, I should have already been getting ready but I wanted to tell you my great news and thank you first.”

“Glad I could help.” He says as he begins putting his manuscript away. He notices me watching him and grins. “Don’t even think about it.”

I raise a brow at him. “Think about what?”

“Looking for this.” He says, holding up the manuscript. “I see how you’re looking at it and I’ll tell you this now, I hide my work very well. So well that I doubt even the Maker would find it.”

I narrow my eyes at him. “We’ll see about that.” I smirk as I stand up. I pick up my book from the table. “In the meantime, I’ll meet you in front of the gates.”

Turning on my heel, I march out of the tavern and all the way back to my cabin. Just as Cassandra had said it would be, I find my new armor laid out on my bed. Unlike my last armor, this one was more sleek looking with it’s dark colors, polished breastplate with the eye of the Maker embossed in it and the long black cloak.

Leaving the cloak for last, I strip off my casual apparel and pull on my padded breeches, shin guards and boots first. As I turn to grab my undershirt off the bed, there’s a quick knock and the door begins to open. “Herald, I just wanted to—“ Cullen begins to say before stopping in his tracks. I quickly grab my previously discarded shirt and hold it to my chest to cover myself as I feel the heat rise to my cheeks. “Commander!” I say, trying not to look at him. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“I—“ He starts to say before quickly covering his eyes with his hand. “I’m so sorry.” He says. “I should have knocked.”

“Yes you should have.” I say, irritably. I glance at him and see him still in the open doorway. “Just come in.” I say. “And while you’re at it, could you please close the door? I only do one show a day.”

“Of course.” He mutters. He steps forward and turns around to shut the door. Still facing the door, he apologizes once more.

“It’s fine.” I say, quickly. Taking advantage of him turned the other way, I put my shirt back down and quickly pull on my undershirt and tunic. “You can turn around now. I’m decent.” I wait and he doesn’t turn around. “Commander?”

He clears his throat. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” I pick up my belt and he slowly turns around. Poor man is so red that I swear he’s more embarrassed than I am. Even so, he doesn’t look at me. “Cullen, I’m covered. You can look at me.”

His eyes slowly focus on me and his cheeks redden. “As I said before, I apologize for just barging in.” He begins. “It won’t happen again.”

“I can’t hope not.” I frown. “I imagine whatever you were coming to tell me must be important.”

“I was just coming to tell you that my soldiers and the caravan with supplies is ready for you.” He says, tensely.

I raise a brow. “And you couldn’t just send a guard?” I ask. “That’s what Cassandra usually does.”

He hangs his head with an uncomfortable sigh. “When I asked where to find you, I was told you getting ready for your journey.” He says, tightly. “I was under the impression that you were packing your belongings. I didn’t know you were….dressing.”

“I guess I can see how that mistake could be made.” I nod. “Well…thank you for telling me.” I nod. “It would have been nice had you knocked to make sure I was decent before walking into a woman’s lodgings, regardless of the situation.”

He nods. “You’re right.”

“I mean I know our earlier conversation had to deal with resisting physical temptations…” I tease to try to break the tension and see him flush a deeper shade of red.

“Maker’s Breath…” He groans. “I said I was sorry.”

“I’m just teasing you.” I chuckle. Picking up my cloak, I throw it around me and hold it together. “May I ask you for a favor?”

“And that is?” He sulks.

“Can you reach into the pouch on my belt…”

He shakes his head. “I know you like to tease me but—“

I chuckle. “Relax Cullen. I just need you to grab my cloak pin so I can get going.”

Sighing, he steps forward and searches my pouches and holds it up. He stares at the symbol on the pin. “Are you sure this is yours?” He asks, glancing at me.

“Yeah, why?”

His brows knit together. “This is the Trevelyan crest….”

I nod. “Well, I am a Trevelyan…”

His brows jump up in surprise. “So you remember who you are?”

Grinning, I nod. “That pin was on my old armor from when I walked out of the Fade.” I explain. “After our discussion in the war room, I went to see Josephine to see if she could identify it.”

“Nobility is her specialty.” He nods. “What about your first name?” He steps forward and pins my cloak.

“Well, in a way you sort of helped with that.”

He raises a brow. “I did?”

Stepping away from him to adjust everything, I nod. “When you asked me my name in the lodge, I was embarrassed since I randomly blurted out the name Lena.”

“Okay…”

I glance up at him. “According to Josephine’s files, my father, Bann Trevelyan has three daughters— one of which is Alena; Lena for short.”

“So you actually did tell me your name.” He nods as he processes this before grinning. “Well then, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady Trevelyan.” He says, with a slight bow.

“That’s a bit formal after seeing me half naked only moments ago, isn’t it?” I chuckle making him blush once more.

He groans. “You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

“Nope.” I chuckle as I grab my belt with my sword and quickly tie it around my waist.  Picking up my bow and quiver, I sling them across my back before turning back to him. I motion towards the door. “Shall we?”

We walk alongside one another towards the gate and push our way through.  “If you wouldn’t mind, I would prefer that the incident that happened in your cabin stayed between us.” He says, stiffly. “If word of it got back to the others….”

I hold up my hand to stop him. “Don’t worry. I won’t say anything to Cassandra.” I reassure him.

“And Varric?”

I glance at him. “What about Varric?”

“You two seem fairly close.” He says, staring ahead. “While you two may be friends, I would rather he doesn’t know either. While he may not tell the others, I would never hear the end of it from him either.”

“And here I was thinking that it would be a wonderful beginning to his new book about our blossoming romance.” I joke, earning a frown from him. Pausing, I turn to look at him. “Don’t worry. My lips are sealed.”

He sighs with relief. “Thank you.” Looking around us, he straightens and his serious demeanor returns. “I wish you a safe journey and hope you return with good news.”

“Thank you, Commander.” I nod. Just outside the gate, we see a group of soldiers standing around a covered caravan. Spotting Varric and Solas near the back, I excuse myself and join my companions. Cassandra arrives shortly after with Leliana in tow. “Once we have made contact with Mother Giselle, we shall send word back to Haven.” She says to her. Once she spots me, she walks over. “Everything seems to be in order. We’re ready when you are.”

I nod. “Then let’s head out. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can find out if we have a new ally or not.”

* * *

 

It takes us 8 days before we finally see the flag of the Inquisition indicating our destination. While we stopped every so often to make camp, our entire party was exhausted from the journey.  We ride into camp and Cassandra starts instructing the soldiers while the rest of walk towards the tents where some longs are set out around the fire pit.

Varric sits down on one of the logs and motions for me to join him. “I really am in the ass-end of nowhere now.” He says. Tired, I nod and am about to sit down when I’m approached by a female dwarf who is dressed in full armor. “The Herald of Andraste!” She greets, with a salutes. I straighten and turn towards her.

“That’s would be me.” I say.

She smiles. “I’ve heard the stories. Everyone has. We know what you did at The Breach.” She says. “It’s an honor to meet you, My Lady.” She says with a slight bow. “Inquisition Scout Harding, at your service. I— all of us here— will do whatever we can to help.”

“Harding, huh?” Varric laughs. “Ever been to Kirkwall’s Hightown?”

I grin when I realize he’s referring to his crime serials. Harding shakes her head. “I can’t say that I have.” She replies. “Why?”

“You’d be Harding in….” He begins but receives a glare from Cassandra as she walks up. Shaking his head, he chuckles. “Oh, never mind.”

Cassandra rolls her eyes and lets out a disgusted groan. Harding turns her attention back to me.

“I’m starting to worry about all these stories everyone’s heard.” I grin.

“Oh, there’s nothing to worry about.” She chuckles. “They only say you’re the last great hope for Thedas.”

My grin falters. “Oh…” I say. “Wonderful.”

“The Hinterlands are as great a place as any to start…fixing things. We came to secure horses from Redcliffe’s old horse master.” She pauses. “I…grew up here and everyone always said Dennet’s herds were always the strongest and fastest this side of the Frostbacks.” She frowns. “But with the mage-templar fighting getting worse, we couldn’t get to Dennet. Maker only knows if he’s even still alive.”

As she says this, I cast a sideways glance at Cassandra. She never mentioned that the situation was this bad! She purses her lips and Harding continues. “Mother Giselle is at the Crossroads helping refugees and the wounded. Our latest reports say that the war has spread there too.” She frowns. “Corporal Vale and our men are doing what they can to help protect the people but they won’t be able to for very long. You best get going. There’s no time to lose.”

“Thank you, Scout Harding.” I say with a nod. “We’ll do what we can.”

As she leaves us, I stand and glance over towards Cassandra. “Cassandra, a word?”

“Of course.” She joins me and we walk a ways away to that we’re out of eyeshot of the others. Turning to face her, I cross my arms over my chest.

“Out of curiosity, were you aware of the severity of the situation here?” I frown. “When you mentioned the horse master, you failed to mention that we were going because none of our men could make it because of the war!”

She sighs. “I can understand why you’re upset but had I disclosed how bad it was, would you have agreed to take on this mission?”

“Honestly?” I ask. “Yes.”

Her brows shoot up in surprise. “Really?”

“Of course I would. I agreed to be the Herald for this Inquisition. By agreeing to that, I agreed to do whatever I can to help our cause, regardless of the danger.”

She hangs her head like a child who has just been scorned. “You’re right.”

“I mean, would knowing how bad the situation was scary me shitless? Damn right it would. But at least I would know what I’m getting into instead of running in blind like I am now.”

She nods. “Of course. I shouldn’t have kept this from you.” She says, raising her head to look me in the eye. “I’m sorry.”

I nod. “From now on, no matter what, I want the whole truth. If I’m going to be walking into a room full of demons, I want to know about it. Understand?”

The corner of her mouth curls upwards into a smirk. “You’ve changed.” She says. “You’re not the defiant person I had to threaten so she wouldn’t loot dead soldiers for money. You seem…confident.”

Realizing she’s right, I grin. “I guess so. I guess finding out who I really am has boosted my confidence a little.”

She nods. “Josephine told me she helped you. I’m glad it’s improved your self-esteem a little. We need you to be confident because as our reputation grows, people will look to you for strength.”

“I will try my best to not disappoint them.”  I say before glancing at our companions. “In the meantime, we have people to meet, demons to fight, and rifts to seal.”

She smiles. “What are we waiting for?”

* * *

 

We walk along the path below the cliff towards the crossroads and see the effects of war all around us. We pass burnt buildings that are still burning and debris everywhere.

“It can't properly be called a war any longer. It's a free-for-all, mages against templars against everyone.” Cassandra says from beside me. She shakes her head as she looks around. “Stay alert. The chaos has made this part of Ferelden more dangerous than ever before.”

So far the entire way down from the camp has been eerily quiet with rarely any sign of people, be them mages, templars or refugees. “

“Is anybody else uncomfortable with the silence?” Varric asks. I nod.

“It’s unsettling. Where is everyone?” I frown. I look to Cassandra expectantly but before she has a chance to answer I stop and listen. They stop as well.

“What’s—“ Cassandra starts to ask before I hold up my hand to stop her. I wait and look to Solas. “Do hear it?”

He nods. “It’s faint but there is definitely fighting up ahead.” He frowns. “We should hurry but be careful. Who knows what could be lying in wait.”

We quicken our pace, being sure to keep an eye out for our surroundings. The further we get down the path, the fighting grows louder. “We’re getting close.” Cassandra says, unsheathing her sword and readying her shield. “Everybody get ready. We might have to fight our way through.”

Weapons are prepared as we walk until I point up at the sky ahead of us. Behind a large group of trees, we see the smoke rising into the sky. We run around the trees and see Inquisition soldiers fighting mages and templars alike. “Looks like our soldiers!” Varric exclaims. “Let’s help them!”

We launch ourselves into the battle. I run up atop a large rock and shoot arrows, taking out mages while occasionally dodging the balls of fire and ice being shot at me. One shot barely misses me and I can feel the heat against my cheek. I shoot the mage who shot at me and as he sinks to the ground, something swings at my knees from behind, knocking me to the ground just as I see a templar standing over me. They start to bring their blade down on me but I roll away just in time.

I quickly scramble to my feet and reach for an arrow when they swipe at me again. I jump back but the blade slices through my tunic and cuts my stomach. I let out a pained cry and drop my bow. Raising his sword, he prepares to bring his blade down at me and take the opportunity turn and kick him in the stomach. It doesn’t do much with his heavy armor but it makes him stagger back allowing me time to unsheathe my sword. Again and again, he swings and deflect his strikes with a loud clang of steel against steel until I swing at him. He dodges it and quickly strikes my right side. This time he cuts deeper than he did on my stomach and I fall to my knee. I watch him as he prepares to strike me down but stops mid-stance. Looking up, see his shocked expression through the open parts of his helmet. She sinks to the ground to reveal Cassandra standing their, her sword covered in his blood. Once he’s down, she runs over to me and holds out her hand. “Are you alright?” She asks, her face contorted with concern.

“I’ll live.” I groan. She helps me up and I grab my side as a wave of pain crashes over me.

“You’re hurt.” She says, glancing at my side.

“Yes, I’m aware.” I reply sarcastically. “Quick. Behind you!”

She whirls around just as another templar runs up. She takes her down and scans around us coming to my side. In the distance, we see Varric and Solas finish off the remaining attackers with help of our soldiers. Cassandra takes my arm and starts to help me walk towards the others but I stop. “My bow.”  I say. “I dropped it when he first struck me.” She lets go of my arm and I wince as I sling it over my back.

She helps me walk back to the others before I take my arm back when I see the other soldiers and chantry people limping around. “I can take it from here. Thank you, Cassandra.”

She frowns. “Are you sure?”

I nod. We rejoin Varric who looks at my torn and bloodied armor and frowns. “You took hell of a beating.” He says. “Are you alright?”

“Oh yeah.” I smirk. “I mean, you should see the other guy.”

He chuckles and we slowly approach two Inquisition soldier who raise our flag. They turn and I wince as I straighten. They salute me and point to the landing up the stone steps. “Mother Giselle is on the landing if you wish to speak with her.” I frown at the steps before nodding.

“Thank you.” We turn and start towards the stairs and Cassandra offers her arm.

“No.” I shake my head. “I can do it. I just need to go slow.”

She gives me an unsure glance but nods. Slowly, and painfully, I ascend the stairs and wait a moment as I feel lightheaded. I wave off the worried looks of others and, taking a deep breath, straighten and start towards the woman who I assume to be Mother Giselle.

As we approach, we find her speaking to a wounded soldier lying on a cot.

“there are mages here who can heal your wounds.” She says, calmly. “Lie still.”

The man’s face is contorted in pain but he shakes his head. “Don’t… let them touch me, Mother.” He says, glaring at the nearby mage. “Their magic is…”

“Turned to a noble purpose.” She finishes. “Their magic is surely no more evil than your blade.” She has a point there. I look back at the soldier.

“But…” He starts before I step forward.

“Excuse me, Mother.” I say before turning to the man. He looks up at me. “Do you know who I am?”

Wincing, he nods. “You’re the Herald…of Andraste!”

Smiling through my own pain, I nod. “That’s right. These mages mean you no harm.” I say. “They can help you.”

“But they…” He starts to say but I raise my left hand to stop him. Motioning to the mage, I beckon her over. “I trust them and hopefully once you see what they can do, you will let them ease your suffering as well.” The mage woman, bows to me.

My hand shakes and I pull it away to reveal my side wound. My hand is covered in sticky blood as I look up at her. “Here. You can show him what you can do.”

She nods and motions to an empty cot near the man. Feeling everybody’s gazes on me, grit my teeth and lie down on the cot before nodding for her to proceed. She kneels beside me and examines my wound. “It’s quite deep and may take a bit.” She says.

“You have many others to care for so just heal it enough to make a point.” I say quietly. “Once he’s convinced, we can just wrap it up so I can still get around. Other’s need your services much more than I do.”

She frowns. “Are you sure?” She asks, glancing at the wound on my stomach. “You have more than one wound.”

I smile. “I understand but trust me. I can deal with the smaller ones. Go ahead.”

She nods and, taking a deep breath, she places her hands barely an inch above my wound. A soothing light emits from her hands and I wince as the wounds begins to slowly close. Once the wound is closed enough to be hidden by part of my tunic, I nod to her. She removes her hand and the light fades. I’m about to get up but she stops me and heals the shallow wound on my stomach. Once she removes her hands, I look down to see just my normal, untouched skin peeking from the hole in my tunic. She stands to let me get up and I sit up, facing the man. “See?” I say, gently pressing my arm against my side as I feel the blood begin to trickle from my now shallow wound. “There is nothing to be afraid of.”

The man frowns. “But…”

Mother places a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Hush, dear boy. Allow them to ease your suffering.”

He glances back at me and I offer a smile as I nod to him. “Alright…” He says, lying back.

Carefully, I stand up and feel the mage press a bandage into my hand as I pass her. “Thank you.” I say, smiling at her. “Your help is greatly appreciated.”

Returning my smile, she bows her head. “You’re very welcome, Herald.”

As she walks over to tend to the man, I approach Giselle. “Mother Giselle, I presume?” I say.

She turns her head to me and rises to her feet. “I am. And you must be the one they’re calling ‘The Herald of Andraste’.”

I nod, motioning off to the side with my left hand. She walks alongside me and we stop a little distance from the soldiers’ cots.

“Is that why you asked for me?” I ask. “The Chantry has already—“

“I know they’ve done.” She nods.

My brows knit together. “Then why _am_ I here?”

She smiles. “I know of the Chantry’s denouncement and familiar with those behind it.” She replies. “I won’t lie to you. Some of them are grandstanding, hoping of increasing their chances of becoming the new Divine.” She frowns. “Some are simply terrified. So many good people senselessly taken from us.”

“But don’t you stand with the rest of the Chantry?” I ask. I stop walking as I start to feel the blood beginning to travel down and beginning to soak the waistband of my breeches. She stops and faces me.

“With no Divine, we are all left to our own conscience.” She says, simply. “And mine tells me this: Go to them. Tell the remaining clerics that there is no demon to be feared. They have heard only frightful tales of you. Give them something else to believe.”

“That won’t just make things worse?” I ask.

“Could it be worse than it is?” She asks.

“Probably, yes.” I frown.

She looks away in thought for a moment. “Let me put it this way, you don’t need to convince them. You just need some of them to…doubt.” She explains. “Their power is their unified voice. Take that from them and you will receive the time you need.”

I smirk. “So let me get this straight. I show up and show them the mark on my hand?”

She shrugs. “Honestly, I don’t know if you’ve been touched by fate or sent to help us but I hope. Hope is what we need now. The people _will_ listen to your rallying call as they will listen to no other.” She motions off towards the soldier. “Using your reputation as the Herald, you helped convince that man to set aside his dislike and fear of mages to allow them to help him by showing firsthand how much you trust them yourself.”

“I only did what had to be done. Our soldiers need to trust those who we are allied with if we want to win this.” I say. “At the end of the day, we’re all just people trying to get by in this world.”

She smiles at this. “You could build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us or destroy us.” She looks out at the camp around us. “I will go to Haven and find Leliana the names of those in the Chantry who will amenable to a gathering. It is not much but I will do whatever I can.” She bows her head to me. “Thank you for meeting with me.” She motions to one of the houses not far off that is still intact. “You can use our quarters to bandage your side.” She says before she descends down the stairs nearby.


	16. Back To The Drawing Board

Once our meeting concludes I return to the healing area to only find Cassandra pacing. Spotting me, she pauses. “Well?” She asks. “What did she say?”

I look around confused. “Where’s Solas and Varric?”

“Solas went to help out with another mage to heal a soldier with severe wounds and Varric said something about a distraction.” She says with a dismissive wave of her hand. “What did Mother Giselle have to say? Will she join the Inquisition?”

Pushing my arm into my side a little more, I glance at the place Mother Giselle mentioned before focusing my attention on the anxious-looking Seeker before me. “She has agreed.” I say, motioning for us to walk. “Come with me for a moment; I need your help. I’ll continue on the way.”

Her brow furrows but she walks alongside me as we make our way to the house. “Did she say how she wanted contribute?”

I nod. “She said that she will give Leliana the list of people from the Chantry who will be willing to meet with us.” I explain. We climb the stairs and stop before the door. “The Chantry gets their power by sharing one voice in condemning us. If we can meet with the people from Mother Giselle’s list….”

“We can bring them to our side and they will no longer be fully against us.” She finishes. “Convincing them will be difficult…”

I shake my head. “We don’t need to fully convince them. If we can at least cause doubt amongst them, we will weaken their resolve enough to buy us some more time. You know just as well as I that time hasn’t exactly been on our side as of late so we need to jump at this.”

“You’re right.” She nods. “Well done.”

Smiling, I push open the door. The little house has few furnishings save the cots lined up along the circular wall and a small fireplace at one end.

“What do you need my help with?” She asks as we enter.

Walking to the center of the room, I carefully lift up my tunic and undershirt to show my semi-healed side wound. She frowns. “I thought the mage healed all your wounds?” She asks.

“She did, for the most part.” I say. “But, the gash on my side was pretty deep and was going to take a while. Like I said before, time isn’t on our side. Many of our soldiers are gravely injured and need their help more than I do so I asked her to heal my wound just enough so that we could convince the soldier.I'm fine with being bandaged up.” I hold out the bandage the mage gave me. “That is where I need your help. I need it to be tight enough to put a little pressure on it which is difficult to do with just one person.”

Taking the bandage, she steps forward to examine it. “I should go get Solas. He could—“

I shake my head. “He’s busy helping the others. I’ll be fine.”

She purses her lips. “We should at least clean it so it doesn’t become infected.” She looks around the room before handing me the bandage. “I’ll be right back.” She says. Turning from me, she picks up a bucket from one of the small tables and leaves the room. When she returns at least 10 minutes later, she has a bucket full of water, a worn rag and a wooden bowl. She motions towards the small desk by the fireplace with her chin. “Grab that stool.” She instructs. I do as I’m told and she tells me to sit while she carefully cleans my wound in silence. Once she washes the wound and blood from my side, she places the rag in the wooden bowl and holds her hand out for the bandage. “You did a good thing.” She says. Handing her the bandage, I raise a brow at her.

“What good thing?”

She places one end of the bandage on the wound and has me hold it in place while she wraps the cloth around my torso. “The way you showed the soldier that the mages here can be trusted by leading by example.” She says. “People are usually more willing to believe what they see rather than what they are told.”

“Minus the Chantry.” I say, wincing when she pulls the bandage a little too hard. She apologizes. “They seem to be willing to listen to whatever poison that windbag of a Chancellor spews about us. If they could only see what we saw at the Temple of Sacred Ashes….”

“No matter what we do, there will always be those who will view us negatively, and those who spread lies about us and what we do.” She points out. “In the meantime, we must deal with things, one issue at a time. Hopefully, people will begin to see us more than just a group of mountebanks and heretics.”

She secures my bandage and I thank her before lowering my tunic. Placing the stool back, I turn to face her. “So now what?”

“Now I will send word to Leliana that Mother Giselle has agreed to help us and tell her that we’ll be heading to Redcliffe to speak with Dennet.”

“Perhaps we should wait to talk to Dennet.” I suggest.

She raises a brow at me. “Why? We’re not very far. Maybe a few hours.”

“Yes, but the situation with the war is more severe than we had anticipated.” I point out. “Our soldiers here in the Hinterlands have been unable to make it to him and they have more people than our party does.” I step forward. “I propose that we head back to Haven, wait for the latest reports and then plan accordingly.”

“But if we wait too long, who knows if Dennet will still be alive, given if he isn’t already dead?” She asks.

I shrug. “Whether he’s already dead or not, we’d be risking our lives by going now. Even if we fought our way through to him, we don’t have sufficient numbers to guard him while we escort him back to Haven.” I frown. “And that’s only _if_ he agrees join us.”

She exhales and I see her unsure expression. “I’ll send a message to the Commander and see what he thinks.” She finally says. “It’s not that I don’t trust your judgement; I just want to be sure that returning is the best idea.”

I nod. “I understand. Cullen _is_ our military advisor. When will we find out his decision?”

“About 2-3 days.”

“What if conditions worsen by then?” I ask. “What if by then, we’re unable to retreat?”

She falls silent once more as she thinks about this. I wait for what seems like forever before she sighs. “Fine. I’ll send word to Leliana that we’re returning.” She frowns. “I just hope that this isn’t the wrong decision.”

* * *

 

It takes us a little longer to reach Haven but when we arrive, we see Leliana waiting for us in front of the gates to the village. Noticing the grim look on her face, I frown. “Great. What happened now?”

“I don’t know.” Cassandra frowns. “I will speak with Leliana while you go and visit the apothecary so he can check on your wound. I will summon you when I find out what is happening.”

As Cassandra approaches Leliana, I walk past them and enter the village with Varric and Solas. As we walk through, one of our templars notice Solas and spits at him. “Damn mage.” He sneers.

“Something tells me that whatever is happening has to do with the whole mage versus templars thing.” Solas comments. I start to step forward to confront the man but I feel Varric grab my arm.

He shakes his head. “I don’t think that would be a good idea.” He says. He looks off to the side and I follow his gaze. Sure enough, a group of templars nearby are glaring at Solas.

“Solas, when we get to your lodgings near the apothecary, I recommend you stay out of sight.” I say quietly. “After I have my wound checked out, I promise you that I will get to the bottom of this.”

Quickly, we make our way to the apothecary and I leave Varric in charge of making sure nothing happens to Solas. As I enter the room, I find Adan talking to younger man. They conclude their conversation and Adan turns his attention to me. “Good see you again, Herald.” He grins. “Or should I call you Lady Trevelyan?”

“So you’ve heard.”

He nods. “That I have. I’m glad you were able to get that all sorted out. How did you manage to get your armor back from Chancellor Roderick?”

I smile as I think about what Varric did and shrug. “As far as I’m aware, some bandits robbed the poor Chancellor and an old friend found out that some of the belonging were mine and returned them to me.”

He chuckles. “Seems you got lucky.” He says with a knowing grin. “So what brings you to me, today?”

“While in the Hinterlands on a mission, I received a wound from a rogue templar.” I explain, lifting my tunic enough to show the bloodied bandage. “We were able to bandage it but I seem to keep bleeding through the bandages.”

“Hm...” He frowns. “Are you in any pain?”

I shrug. “It throbs but I imagine that’s to be expected.”

He steps forward and motions to the bandages. “May I?”

I nod and he carefully unwraps the bandages. He turns me slightly to examine it. “How long ago did you receive this wound?”

“About 10 days or so. Why?”

He frowns. “It’s strange that it hasn’t stopped bleeding.”

“Should I be worried?” I ask.

He shakes his head. “Not yet. We’ll stitch you up and then put on a clean bandage. Hopefully that will help with the healing process.” Walking over to one of his tables, he searches a little case of vials before handing me one. “Here. Take this.”

Taking it, I hold it up to look at the silvery liquid in the light. “What is it?”

“It’s to numb you while I stitch your side.” He explain, walking around to grab supplies. “It should keep you from feeling anything for a couple hours.”

“Sounds wonderful.” I mutter and pop the little stopper off and down it in one gulp before wincing at the bitter flavor.

“Lie down on one of the cots.” He says, motioning to the one near the fireplace. “We’ll get started in a moment.”

I do as I’m told and after a while. He brings his stool over and a small table with various instruments next to me and sits down. “Now, do you feel this?” He asks as he gives my exposed side a small prick with his needle.

“Nope.” I grin.

He nods. “Good. Let’s begin.”

* * *

 

Once I’m stitched up and bandaged, I thank Adan and start towards my cabin to change when I hear a commotion coming from near the chantry.

As quickly as I can, I make my way towards the sound and find a large group of people gathered near the doors, yelling at one another. I climb up the steps and notice the mix of templars and mages amongst the other soldiers, villagers and chantry folk. As I make my way through the crowd to get a view of the source, I see a mage and a templar facing one another with their people watching from either side of them.

“Your kind killed the Most Holy!” The Templar yells accusingly at the mage.

“Lies!” The Mage retorts. “ _Your_ kind let her die!”

The templar’s face contorts as he reaches for his sword. “Shut your mouth, Mage!”

The mage steps forward and before I can interfere, Cullen shows up and pushes them apart. “Enough!”

“Knight-Captain!” The templar exclaims and Cullen glares at him. “That is not my title.” He growls, before looking over at all the templars. “We are _not_ templars any longer. We are _all_ part of the Inquisition!” He directs the last part to both parties.

From among the crowd, we see our favorite instigator walk up. “And what does that mean, exactly?” Roderick asks.

“Back already, Chancellor?” Cullen asks. “Haven’t you done enough?”

Roderick narrows his eyes at him as he steps forward. “I’m curious, Commander, as to how your Inquisition and it’s “Herald” will restore order as you’ve promised.

“Of course you are.” Cullen sneers. He looks around at the crowd. “Back to your duties, all of you!”

The crowd obeys Cullen’s orders and I approach him and Roderick. He turns to me. “Mages and templars are already at war and now they’re blaming each other for the Divine’s death.”

“Which is why require a _proper_ authority to guide them back to order.” Roderick sneers, casting a dismissive glance at me. I step forward but Cullen hold his hand out to stop me.

“Who, you?” Cullen asks. “Random clerics who weren’t important enough to be at the conclave?”

Roderick sneers. “The rebel Inquisition and it’s so-called “Herald of Andraste?” He asks mockingly. “I think not!”

“I’m right here, you know.” I growl. “I know you can’t be _that_ senile yet.”

“You’re not fit to lead.” He says, pointedly.

I smirk, knowing how much it annoys him. “I don’t know. The Inquisition seems about as functional as any young family.”

He straightens and clasps his hands behind his back. “And how many families are in the middle of splitting into open warfare with themselves?”

I open my mouth to reply but Cullen beats me to it. “Yes, because that would _never_ happen to the Chantry.” He retorts.

“Centuries of tradition will guide us.” Roderick says, looking down his nose at us. “We are not the up-starts, eager to upturn every apple cart.”

Narrowing my eyes at him, I address Cullen. “Remind me why you’re allowing the Chancellor to stay.”

“Clearly your templar knows where to draw the line.”

I turn to look at Cullen who crosses his arms over his chest. “He’s toothless.” He scoffs. “There’s no need turning him into a martyr simply because he runs at the mouth. The Chancellor is a good indicator of what is to be expected in Val Royeaux, however.”

My brows knit together. “Val Royeaux?” I wonder aloud. I glance at the Chancellor than back at Cullen. “How widespread is the violence between the mages and templars?”

He turns his head to look at me. “Impossible to say.” He shrugs.

Roderick steps forward. “Your organization flaunting the Chantry’s authority will not help matters.” He says, matter-of-factly.

Cullen glares at him. “With the conclave destroyed, I imagine the war between mages and templars is renewed, with interest.”

“The mages and templars are fighting even though we don’t really know what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes!” I exclaim. “This is madness!”

“Exactly why _all_ this should be left to a new Divine.” Roderick sneers.

I shoot him a glare. “And I supposed you have one stashed up your ass under that dress of yours?” I retort.

His face reddens. “If you are innocent, the Chantry will establish it as so.”

“Or will be happy to use somebody as a scapegoat.” Cullen interjects.

“Maker’s breath….” I say with an annoyed sigh. “We’ve been over this…”

“You think nobody cares about the truth?” Roderick asks. “We _all_ grieve Justinia’s passing.”

“And we’ll grieve if the Herald of Andraste is conveniently swept under a carpet.” Cullen sneers.

I sigh and glance at the Chancellor before turning to Cullen. “Don't let anyone riot while we’re gone.”

“The walls will be standing when you return.” He says before I hear him mutter under his breath. “I hope.” He looks at me. “I will keep the peace while you and the others appeal to the Chantry in Val Royeaux.”

Roderick scoffs. “Better ready yourself for the blame you will be rightfully assigned.”

“Listen here…” I say, taking a step forward and once again, Cullen holds his arm out to stop me. This time his hand bumps my stitches and I wince. Once the Chancellor leaves, Cullen turns to me. “Are you alright?” He asks. “I saw you wince.” He watches me touch my side and frowns. “Your tunic…” He says.

“I’m fine.” I mutter. “If you’ll excuse me.”

Before he can say anything, I turn away from him and quickly walk back to my cabin. Closing the door behind me, I walk in towards the light from the fireplace and lift my tunic to check on my bandage. As I figured, some of the blood had started to leak through. “Shit.” I mutter.

Carefully, I remove my weapons and lay them on the bed before unpinning my cloak and setting it on the bed as well. I look around my room in search of some normal clothes but find none to change into. “Perhaps Josephine will know where some are.” I mutter as I head towards the door. Opening it, I start to walk out only to bump into Cullen. “Cullen!” I exclaim, startled. I exhale. “What are you doing here? Am I being summoned to another War council?”

“Uh…no.” He says, glancing down at my tunic once more. “May I come in?”

Stepping back into the room, I motion for him to enter and close the door behind him. “So what can I do for you?”

He turns to face me, frowning. “Before you hurried off, I noticed you winced when my hand touched you and how your tunic is cut. Are you alright?”

 “Yeah, I’m fine.” I nod. “Have you seen Solas?”

“Lena, lift your tunic.”

For a moment I’m taken back by his sudden demand; Also kind of aroused. “What?”

“Lift your tunic.”

I step back slightly. “Didn’t you seen enough of me the last time?” I joke.

His expression shows a trace of a smile but he doesn’t budge. “Lena, I want to see how badly you’re wounded.”

“Fine.” I sigh. “If you’re this bossy about wounds, I can only imagine how you are—“

“During sex?” He asks, bluntly. Noticing my surprise, he chuckles. “Just show me...please.”

My hand poised at the end of my tunic, my eyes narrow at him. “That’s it?”

He gives me a confused look. “That’s it about what?”

My heart speeds up slightly. “You’re not going to comment after that?” I ask with a smirk. “ _Are_ you bossy during sex?”

Again, a trace of a smile is there but he remains serious as he crosses his arms over his chest. “Go on.”

The fact that he seems so nonchalant about it makes me curious. I will admit that the thought of him being that way during intimate moments was appealing but I push those thoughts away. I lift the side of my tunic to show my bandage and he frowns. “What happened?”

“There were mages and templars fighting at the Crossroads where we were to meet with Mother Giselle.” I reply, putting my tunic back down. “We got caught in between them and one of the rogue templars wounded me.” I leave out the part about it being way less deep of a cut than it originally was. “As you can see, I’m fine now. Adan stitched me up so I’m good to go.”

“I saw the blood starting to leak through.” He points out. “Was that because of me? Is that why you winced?”

I nod. “Yeah, but it was my fault. I let that old bastard get to me. You were just trying to keep me from hitting him.”

He chuckles. “Yes, he certainly does have a way with getting under your skin.” He frowns once more and takes a step forward. “Even so, I apologize. I’ll try to be more careful next time.”

“And, in the future, I’ll try not to hit old men.” I grin.

“Good to hear.” He chuckles. “Well, I should leave you to…whatever you were doing.” He says, walking backwards towards the door. “Now that I know you’re alright.” He opens the door and turns to leave. Halfway through the door, he stops and turns to look at me. “And Lena?”

“Yes?”

“As for the comments about the whole bossy thing…”

My heart begins to race again and I swallow. “What about it?” I manage to say calmly.

He smirks. “Perhaps another time.”

And with that, he’s out the door.


	17. Forsaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the late update. This had a lot of dialogue from the game and finding the correct videos to get the right responses and such took longer than I expected. Anyways, enjoy! :)

Once Cullen leaves my cabin, I quickly make my way towards the Chantry in hopes of speaking with Josephine about my lack of civilian clothes. Caught up in my own thoughts regarding the recent events, I fail to notice the arguing happening on the other side of the door as I push it open. “Josep—“ I begin but stop as notice the masked man engaged in a heated discussion with the Ambassador.

“The Inquisition cannot remain, Ambassador, if you can’t prove it was founded on Justinia’s orders.” The man argues in a strong Orlesian accent. His attention is focused on Josephine so he doesn’t notice me.

Josephine glances at me before looking back at the man with an exasperated sigh. “This is an inopportune time, Marquis. More of the faithful flock here each day.” She motions for me to enter and the man finally takes notice of my presence as I approach them. “But allow me to introduce you to the brave soul who risked her life to slow the magic of the Breach.”

Narrowing his eyes, he looks me over with an unimpressed sneer.

“Mistress Trevelyan, this is the Marquis DuRellion.” Josephine introduces. “One of Divine Justinia’s greatest supporters.”

He’s taken back as he hears the name Trevelyan but quickly recovers as he turns to me. “And the rightful owner of Haven.” He adds. “House DuRellion lent Justinia these lands for a pilgrimage. This ‘Inquisition’ is not a beneficiary of this arrangement.”

I raise an eyebrow at him. “This is the first I’ve heard of Haven having an owner outside the Chantry.”

He straightens. “My wife, Lady Machen of Denerim, has claim to Haven by ancient treaty with the monarchs of Ferelden. We were honored to lend its use to Divine Justinia. She is…” He pauses, and corrects himself. “she was a woman of supreme merit. I will not let an upstart order remain on her holy grounds.”

My eyes narrow at him. This pompous ass has a lot of nerve to want to kick out the faithful during a time like this. “People have been injured.” I say, trying to keep my tone calm regardless of my annoyance. “You can’t just turn them out onto the snow.”

“And who benefits if they stay?” He asks. Josephine steps in before I can have a chance to l reply.

“Divine Justinia, Marquis. The Inquisition – not the Chantry – is sheltering the pilgrims who mourn her.”

He frowns, turning his attention to her. “Why is the Chantry ignoring the faithful?”

“Because it remains in shock.” Josephine replies.

“Why lay claim now?” I ask. “You’re supposed to be Divine Justinia’s greatest supporter yet seem resistant to the Inquisition. Which is interesting, considering the Inquisition was begun by the Left and Right Hands of the Divine.”

He purses his lips. “I’ve seen no written records from Sister Leliana  _or_  Seeker Pentaghast that Justinia approved the Inquisition.”

I look to Josephine for help but she shrugs. “If we won’t take her at her word, I’m afraid Seeker Pentaghast must challenge him to a duel.”

I smirk as the Marquis’ eyes widen. “What?” He frowns.

She turns to look at him, calmly. “It is a matter of honor among the Nevarrans.” She explains. “Shall I arrange the bout for tonight?”

“We could use some entertainment around here.” I grin. I look at his outfit. “I hope you have sufficient armor. With what has been happening recently, Cassandra destroyed one of our test dummies.” I say. “She has a lot of pent up anger.”

He visibly swallows before turning to Josephine. “No! No. Perhaps my reaction to the Inquisition’s presence was somewhat hasty.”

“You think?” I ask, earning a glare from the Marquis.

He sighs and turns to Josephine as she begins to speak. “We face a dark time, Your Grace. Divine Justinia would not want her passing to divide us. She would, in fact, trust us to forge new alliances to the benefit of all, no matter how strange they might seem.”

“I’ll think on it, Lady Montilyet.” He says. “The Inquisition might stay in the meanwhile.” He casts a glance at me and then quickly exits the room.

“That was interesting.” I chuckle, before turning my attention to the Ambassador. “Do the DuRellions actually have a claim on this place?”

She scoffs. “His Grace’s position is not so strong as he presents it. Despite their Ferelden relations, the DuRellions are Orlesian. If the marquis wishes to claim Haven, Empress Celene must negotiate with Ferelden on his behalf. Her current concerns are a bit larger than minor property disputes.”

I shrug. “Even so, I apologize for the intrusion. I didn’t realize you were meeting with the marquis.”  
“You did little harm. In truth, the debate was most beneficial as practice for those to come.” She walks back over to her desk and sits down.

“You expect more people in Haven?” I frown.

 “Undoubtedly. And each visitor will spread the story of the Inquisition after they depart. An ambassador should ensure the tale is as complimentary as possible.”

I offer a smile. “Well, we can only hope that ‘His Arrogance’ doesn’t return.”

“Even should he leave; the marquis will share his thoughts on us upon his return to Val Royeaux.” She points out. “As I’m sure you’re aware of the situation arising.”

I shake my head. “Cullen mentioned it but I didn’t get a chance to speak with him about it.” As I mention him, I remember our conversation and feel the heat rise to my cheeks. Luckily for me, Josephine is too busy looking down at her papers to take notice.

I quickly try to change the subject before she looks up. “If every noble wandering by is as stubborn as the marquis, what good is it talking to them?”

She finishes writing something before returning her quill to her ink pot and glancing up at me. “Every kingdom is subject to its lords. The Inquisition will require their goodwill to survive.”

“True…” I frown. “Well, I’m glad for your help. I have a feeling the Inquisition’s going to need it.”

She smiles.  “I do believe you are correct. Thedas’s politics have become… agitated as of late. I hope to guide us down smoother paths.”

“No better person to do it.” I reply, returning her smile.

“Thank you.” She chuckles. “Have you been able to read the book I lent you?”

I shake my head. “Not yet. I left it here when we went to the Hinterlands so it wouldn’t get destroyed. Perhaps I’ll take a look at it when I return to my cabin.”

She nods. “The sooner you read it, the sooner we can contact your family. Hopefully your survival and involvement with the Inquisition will help us.”

Hearing a knock on the door, we both turn to a stern looking Cassandra. She glances at us both. “Good, you’re both here.”

“What’s happened?” I frown.

“I’m calling an emergency meeting in the War room. We’ll discuss things there.” She says before disappearing. Josephine and I exchange a glance before quickly following.

When we enter the war room, everybody is present except one. “Where’s Cullen?” I ask, coming to stand beside Leliana. “Shouldn’t all advisors be present?”

Cassandra dismissively waves away my question. “I’ve sent a scout with a summons. He should be here shortly.” She says. “Did you go see Adan about your side?”

Both Leliana and Josephine turn to look at me. “You’re wounded?” Josephine asks. “You never said anything?”

“I didn’t exactly have a chance.” I say before turning my attention to Cassandra. “Yes I did. He stitched up my side and has given me a clean bandage. I should be fine for now.”

“Good.” She nods. “We’ll be heading out again.”

Frowning, I’m about to ask why when the door opens and our Commander walks in. “Sorry I’m late.” He says, glancing at me. “The scout you sent said he couldn’t find the Herald.”

“She was with me.” Josephine interjects.

He turns his attention to Cassandra. “Your summons said you were calling an emergency meeting. What’s happened?”

“The remaining Chantry clerics have declared the Inquisition heretical. Attempts to gather allies against the Breach have been rebuffed, and at this moment we could not set foot into the capital without being attacked by a mob or arrested. We must convince the Chantry to permit us entry into the city so we can show them the "Herald of Andraste" is not the monster they believe.” She replies. “This means that the Herald and I will need to depart immediately. Perhaps if they see her— “

 “Having the Herald address the clerics is not a bad idea.” Josephine agrees.

Cullen looks at her as if she’s insane. “You can’t be serious. She’s injured!” He exclaims, motioning to me. “She should rest for a few days before going out again. What if a radical attacks her? She won’t be able to fight.”

“I’m fine.” I say, hotly.

“She won’t be going alone.” Cassandra points out. “Varric, Solas and I will be there to ensure that nobody will touch her.”

“Yeah, because that worked out so well before.” He sneers. “That’s how she ended up wounded in the first place.”

“Will you guys all shut up?” I say, glaring at them. I look at Josephine and nod for her to continue.

“Mother Giselle isn’t wrong; At the moment, the Chantry’s only strength is that they are united in opinion.”

“Unlike us.” I mutter and Leliana nudges me with her elbow. I look at her and she shakes her head.

Cullen lets out a frustrated sigh. Running, a hand through his hair, he begins to pace back and forth like a caged lion.

“And we should ignore the danger to the Herald?” Leliana says, clasping her hands behind her back.

“Let’s ask her.” Josephine says, turning to me. “What do you think?”

“Thanks for finally acknowledging my presence.” I mutter. I think about this for a moment. “I’m more concerned that this won’t actually solve any problems.” I frown. “Don’t they hate me?”

“I agree.” Cullen nods, turning his attention to Josephine. “It just lends credence to the idea that we should care what the Chantry says.”

“As I said, I’ll go with her.” Cassandra says, glancing at Leliana. “Mother Giselle said she would provide us with names. Use them.”

Leliana’s brows knit together. “But why? This is nothing but a— “

“What choice do we have, Leliana?” Cassandra retorts. “Right now we can’t approach anyone for help with the Breach.” She turns to look at the others. “Use what influence we have to call the clerics together. Once they’re ready, we will see this through.”

“What about what happened earlier?” I ask, glancing at Cullen. “When we arrived, one of the templars spat at Solas.”

He lets out a sigh. “I’ll deal with all that while you’re in Val Royeaux. Tensions are high right now but that was unnecessary.” He replies. “I’ll speak with them.”

“Thank you.” I nod.

“Good.” Cassandra says, turning to me. “Go around up Solas and Varric and meet me near the stables.”

My brow furrows. “The stables?”

She nods. “Until we can speak to Dennet, we’ll have to use the few horses me have.” She glances down at my tunic and frowns. “Since we’re in a hurry, you won’t have time to change. You’ll just have to make sure your cloak covers it. We don’t need people knowing you’re hurt.”

“I might be able to find her a spare tunic that our soldiers wear.” Cullen pipes up. “She’ll only need to wear it until she gets back. In that time, I’m sure we can have her current one repaired.” He turns to me. “I’ll have one brought to your cabin.”

“Thank you, Commander.” I nod, offering a smile. “That’s kind of you.”

As I say this, I notice Leliana watching us curiously but she remains quiet.

Cullen leaves the room first after the meeting and I ask Josephine for some casual clothes for when I get back before doing what I’m told.

* * *

 

It takes us almost a fortnight to reach the fancy gates of the Orlesian capital. Thanks to my wound tiring me out, we had taken more breaks than usual. Cassandra never said anything about it but I could tell she was annoyed.

We arrived fairly late at night so we had made camp not far outside the gates and then entered the next morning.

The sun is shining brightly and I feel myself sweating in the heat under my heavy armor and cloak. As we make our way across the bridge to the inner gate closing off the city from the outside world, we hear the ominous ringing of a bell.

“The city still mourns.” Cassandra says, as we walk past a richly dressed couple. Spotting us, I hear the woman gasp and they both quickly run back into the city in a panic.

“Just a guess Seeker but I think they all know who we are.” Varric comments.

Cassandra sneers. “Your skills of observation never fail to impress me, Varric.” She retorts.

We enter the inner gates leading to a long corridor lined with marble statues on either side when one of our scouts runs up to meet us.

“My lady, Herald.” She greets, kneeling before me.

“You’re one of Leliana’s people.” Cassandra says. “What have you found?”

The scout’s face drops. “The Chantry mothers await you but so do a great many templars.”

Cassandra and I exchange a glance. “There are templars here?” She asks.

“People seem to think the templars will protect them from…” She starts to saying but stops, an unsure expression on her face.

“From what?” I press.

“From the Inquisition.” She replies. “They’re gathering on the other side of the market. I believe that’s where the templars intend to meet you.” She rises and Cassandra motions for us to continue.

“Only one thing to do then.” She says grimly. The scout starts walking with us and Cassandra stops. “They wish to protect the people?” She questions. “From us?!”

Feeding off her anger I shake my head in disbelief. “Protect them from the blasphemous Herald of Andraste, I’d say.” I fume.

“Surely they can’t think such a thing!” The scout frowns.

“Why not?” I spit. “They wouldn’t be the only ones.”

Varric steps up so stand beside me. “You think the Order’s returned to the fold, maybe?” He asks. “To deal with us upstarts?”

Cassandra shakes her head. “I know Lord Seeker Lucius. I can’t imagine him coming to the Chantry’s defense, not after all that’s occurred.” She turns to the scout. “Return to Haven. Somebody will need to inform them if we are….” She pauses. “Delayed.”

As she says this, I remember what Cullen said about us being attacked. While I have my weapons, I’m right handed. Swinging a sword or even drawing a bow is painful and will rip my stitches.

“As you say, my lady.” The Scout says. She salutes us and heads back towards the way we came. We start making our way to the inner city and I side up along Cassandra.

“What about my side?” I say quietly. “I can’t really fight if they attack me, otherwise I will rip my stitches.”

“I thought it was starting to close?”

“It is.” I frown. “Keyword being _starting_ to. Fighting will just set back my recovery time.” I let out a sigh. “I guess if I have to, I will. “

She shakes her head. “No. We’ll try our best to make sure that doesn’t happen. If a fight breaks out, just get out of the area. We’ll fight.”

My brow furrows. “But then I’ll be branded a coward.”

We reach the middle and I look up at the large blue tower erected right dead center of the area. At the base, golden statues of lions guard the tower and above, between the red silk banners that attach to the surrounding building, sit more statues of marble and gold. At the very top of the tower sits a matching marble and gold gazebo.

I look around myself in awe before Cassandra nudges me to follow.

We walk around the tower, past some gallows. I look up at the ropes swinging ominously in the warm breeze before I look ahead of me. In front of the gates leading out towards what I assume to be the docks, a platform is set up with the Chantry mothers standing on top speaking to the people gathered around.

“Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me!” One of the clerics addresses the crowd. As we get closer, the curious whispers begin to die down and I notice a few templars waiting on and near the platform.

“Together we mourn our Divine. Her Naïve and beautiful heart silenced by treachery!” The chantry mother continues as her gaze falls on our little group. “You wonder what will become of her murder; Well, wonder no more!” Nervous whispers buzz from around us as she points me out. “Behold, the so-called Herald of Andraste! Claiming to rise where our beloved fell.” She glares at me and the whispers grow angrier by the second. She continues. “We say this is a false prophet! No servant of anything beyond herself!”

I let out an annoyed sigh. “For Maker’s sake, how many times do I need to explain this?” I mutter. I stare the woman down. “I have never claimed to be anybody, let alone the Herald of Andraste!” I yell. “It was a name given to me by those you have forsaken.” I take a step forward. “You label me a heretic when all I have done was get caught up in a situation by being in the wrong place at the wrong time.” I look around me at the unfriendly and scared stares. “I am not your enemy and neither is the Inquisition. There is a rip in the sky called ‘The Breach’ that is tearing our world apart.” I step forward to address the woman on the platform once more. “The only thing I claim is that I have a mark on my hand that allows me to seal the rifts and, hopefully, The Breach. I don’t know how I got the mark or why, but I just want to help save our home from its destruction.”

Nodding, Cassandra comes to my side. “It’s true! The Inquisition only seeks to end this madness before it is too late.”

She glares at us and looks down her nose. “It is already too late!” She points off to the side as a group of templars approach. They slowly climb the stairs of the platform and the woman moves to give them room. “The templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this Inquisition and the people will be safe once more!”

Their commander walks right past her and the man marching behind him punches her at the back of the head. She makes a pained noise as she falls to the wooden platform.

“Hey!” I bellow. I start towards the platform but Cassandra grabs my arm, shaking her head. I glance back at the templar leader as he stops one of his soldier from checking on her. “Still yourself! She is beneath us.” He says. The soldier glances over at us with a pained expression and I break away from Cassandra.

“What’s the meaning of this?” I demand, staring the bastard down.

He looks down his nose at me. “Her claim to authority is an insult.” He replies with a sneer. “Much like your own.”

He turns and descends the stairs on the other side and Cassandra walks over to him. “Lord Seeker Lucius, it’s imperative that we speak with— “

He doesn’t even look at her. “You will not address me.” He says dismissively, continuing with his soldiers in tow.

 Her face drops. “Lord Seeker?” She says.

Stopping a few feet away, he exhales before turning to face us, “Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste’s Prophet…”

“I’ll show you a puppet.” I snarl as I place my hand on the pommel of my sword. His soldiers do the same and Cassandra holds her arm out to stop me as he continues.

“You should be ashamed.” He looks around at the frightened people gathered around. “You should _all_ be ashamed! The templars failed no one when they left the chantry to purge the mages.”

“No. You failed nobody except all of Thedas!” I fume. “By creating a war that kills innocents every day, you failed every single person who looked to you for protection. If anybody here should be ashamed, it would be you.”

“Hold your tongue, puppet.” He snaps. “Don’t talk until your puppet master tells you to.”

“Call me a puppet one more fucking time…”

He ignores my threat and points his finger at me accusingly. “You are the ones who have failed! You who leach our righteous swords with doubt and fear!”

“Says the guy that had his soldier assault an unarmed woman!” I retort. “I don’t know what you’ve done recently besides abuse women of the Chantry but we’ve been actually helping people by providing shelter and food to refugees while also sealing rifts that spout demons out of the Fade. What have you done? Oh, that’s right! Nothing!”

He glares at me. “If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine.”

I shake my head and, pushing Cassandra’s arm aside, I take a step forward. “Templars!” I say, looking at them. “One of your own commands the Inquisition’s forces. Join us, as he did!”

Their leader scoffs. “A staunch and loyal member of the order. So loyal, he abandoned them for a false Herald.”

The man who tried to help the chantry mother steps up to his leader. “But Lord Seeker…what if she really was sent by the Maker? What if— “

The leader’s lackey who punched the cleric steps up to stand by his leader/

“Speaking of puppet…” I mutter, earning a glare from him before he looks at his fellow soldier.

“You are called to a higher purpose.” He says. “Do not question!”

“Does that purpose include beating on the defenseless?” I smirk.

The leader let’s out an impatient breath and he nods to his lackey who walks up to me. He stares me down before punching me on my injured side. I drop down to my knee as I feel my stitches tear and try not to cry out from the pain. The man smirks down at me before returning to his leader’s side.

“Was that really necessary?” Cassandra demands.

“That’s what happens when you run your mouth to those who are superior.” He says. “ _I_ will make the templar order a power that stands alone against the void. _We_ deserve recognition. Independence!” As he speaks, one by one, his templars salute him.

“Good luck with that.” I mutter, holding my side.

“You have shown me nothing, and the Inquisition…less than nothing.” He sneers. “Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection! We march!”

They turn and march in as one to the gates. We hear panicked whispers from the citizens but everything is going in and out of focus. I feel myself begin to sway as I’m caught by both Cassandra and Solas and they bring me back to the platform to sit me down. “Are you alright?” Cassandra asks me in a hushed tone.

Half out of it, I nod. “Yeah… my stitches ripped.”

She says something to Solas that I don’t catch and I feel a slight stinging yet warm sensation on my side. “What are you—?” I start to say but black out for a moment before regaining consciousness. I feel his hand remove and I look at him. “What did you do?”

“I can’t fully heal you here but I healed where your stitches tore so you should be able to stay conscious without the blood loss.”

I take a moment to inhale as I try to make sense of his words but shake my head. “I’m fine now.”

“Charming fellow, isn’t he?” Varric mutters.

Cassandra shakes her head in disbelief. “Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?”

I look down at the ground before me as my eyes still try to focus. “Fortunately, the templars aren’t our only hope.” I say, blinking. My vision is mostly recovered but I still feel a little groggy.

“I wouldn’t write them off so quickly.” She says. “There must be those in the order who see what he’s become.” She glances at me. “Either way, we should first return to Haven and inform the others.” She frowns at me. “Maybe after you fix you up.”

I shake my head. “I’m fine.” I lift my tunic up a little to see the bloody bandage. “I just need a clean bandage, something to drink and I’ll be set.”

Reluctantly, they remove their arms and I carefully turn to face the Chantry mother who is still on the ground. I can only imagine how she feels since she was hit at the back of her head. That man can really pack a punch. “Are you alright?” I ask.

“This victory must please you greatly, Lady Cassandra.” She grimaces. I roll my eyes.

“We came here seeking only to speak with the Mothers.” Cassandra replies. “This is not our doing, but yours.”

She looks at her. “And you had no part in forcing our hand? Do not dilute yourself.” She frowns. “Now we have been shown up by our own templars, in front of everyone! And my fellow clerics are scattered to the wind along with their convictions.” She turns and winces as she tries to look at me. “Just tell me one thing.”

“And that is?”

“Are you the Maker’s chosen, as so many claim?”

I exhale. “To tell you the truth, I don’t know.” I frown. “As I told you before, I made no claim to be chosen. It was just a name given to me by the people we’ve been helping. I only allow them to call me it because they are scared and it gives them hope.”

She frowns. “That is more comforting than you might imagine.” She sighs. “I suppose it is out of our hands now. We shall all see what the Maker plans in the days to come!”

I shake my head, instantly regretting it when my head begins to throb. I close my eyes for a moment. “It’s not too late.” I say. “The Chantry can still help us _and_ come out on top.”

“If only that were true.” She says, miserably.

I open my eyes and focus on her. “What’s to stop you from trying?”

“We are not looking for a winning horse.” She replies. “We are simply trying to do the right thing.”

“Then I suggest picking the right side.” I frown. Turning away from her, I try to get up and almost fall over as I feel lightheaded. Cassandra and Solas instantly resume their positions to hold me up and she motions off towards the open gate off to the side. “Over there is a tavern.” Cassandra says. “Let’s get her over there so she can rest and we can make a plan.”


	18. Friends of Red Jenny

We start making our way towards the tavern when we hear an arrow whiz through the air and stick into the wall of the tower next to us. Cassandra jolts back slightly with a gasp before turning to look at the arrow. “What’s that? An arrow with a message?”

“I swear, if that’s another threat…” I say wearily.

Cassandra motions towards the arrow. “Varric, grab it and bring it with us.”

Varric does as he’s told and we make it to the tavern where people are drinking and listening to the bard sing a song about The Breach. They set me down at one of the tables and Varric joins me while Cassandra goes to get me a drink. “What does it say?” I ask, motioning to the paper. “Is it another threat?”

“I doubt it.” Varric says, showing it to me. The message is written in large flowing letters and has doodles all around the border of little arrows, a fish with a mustache and many other oddities. My head begins to swim and I hand it back to him. “I’m still a bit light headed. Would you mind reading it?”

“Certainly.” He takes the paper and looks down at it. “People say you’re special. I want to help, and I can bring everyone.” He reads. “There’s a baddie in Val Royeaux, I hear wants to hurt you.”

“Are they sure they aren’t talking about themselves?” I mutter. “Whoever wrote this sounds pretty daft to me.”

Varric chuckles and continues. “Have a search for the red things in the market, the docks, and ‘round the café and maybe you’ll meet him first. Bring swords. Signed, Friends of Red Jenny.”

“Friends of Red Jenny?” I ask. “Who the hell is Red Jenny? A group of spies? Mercenaries?” I take the letter from him and read over it. “Well I’m screwed then. I can’t fight right now and I can barely stand up on my own let alone run around to track down these red things.”

Varric holds up the paper to show a poor drawing of the locations. “I don’t think tracking them down will be too hard. In fact…” He looks down at the drawing before looking around. He ducks under our table and holds up a red handkerchief. “See? Already found one.”

“Great.” I mutter, irritably. “1 down, 2 to go.”

Cassandra returns with a silver goblet of wine and sets it down before me. “Here. Drink up so we can get back to the horses, give you a clean bandage and then start heading back to Haven.”

“You might want to read this first, Seeker.” Varric says, holding up the paper.

“I think we should seek out the items.” Solas says. “It could be a potential ally.”

“Or a trap set by a fanatic.” I point out. “What do you think, Cassandra?”

Cassandra reads the paper before setting back down on the table with a sigh. “It’s up to you, Herald.”

“I can stay here with Lena, while you two go look for the other two items.” Varric suggests. “That way somebody stays here to watch over her and protect her if somebody does attack.”

They look at me expectantly. “Go for it.” I say, waving them off. Solas heads towards the docks while Cassandra lingers, unsure of whether or not to leave us. “I’ll be fine here.” I reassure her. “Varric here can act as both my bodyguard and keep me amused until you return.”

Turning away from us, she sighs and heads toward the market. I raise my drink to my lips when I feel Varric give me a light nudge. I raise an eyebrow at him and he holds up a small slip of paper. “What’s that?”

He turns it over. “This was pinned to the handkerchief. Looks like our friend wrote something on the back of somebody’s report.”

“What does it say? Anything useful?”

He reads it before shrugging. “Something about the person who asked about you entered a third passage and the person who saw them enter didn’t see them exit.”

My brows draw together. “Third passage of what?”

He shrugs again. “Doesn’t say.”

Frowning, I shake my head. “Hopefully whatever Cassandra and Solas find – if they find anything – will elaborate.” I take a long draught of my wine and set it down. “Sounds like the perfect plot for a story.” I casually say. “The injured and discredited hero, a mysterious informant and impending doom luring just around the corner.” I smile at him. “Does that sound like something you’d write for a serial?”

He chuckles. “Nice try but I’m not still not going to tell you what, or who,  my new serial is about.”

“Who?” I ask. “So it is about somebody….”

Before he can answer me, Solas approaches and drops another red handkerchief on the table. It hits the table with a soft clang. “I was able to locate the second one.” He says, taking a seat across from us. “However this one has a key.”

I reach across the table to grab the handkerchief and unwrap a curious looking bronze key with a small note, similar to the first one, attached.

“Well? What does it say?” Varric presses.

“Key lifted from a drunk swearing about the Herald. Don’t know what door. I’m out, my debt is paid.” I read aloud. I pause and look at Varric. “I wonder if this key is related to the third passage?”

He shrugs. “Only thing I can think of.” He says, his corners of his mouth curling upward into a grin. “Now we just need to figure out what passage and find the door that this key fits.”

Solas glances at us with a puzzled expression. “Third passage?”

Varric hands him the note. He reads it and glances around. “perhaps it refers to the one of the three gates.” He thinks aloud. “There’s the gate we came in, one leading to the docks and another leading in towards the rest of the city.”

“If that’s what it refers to, we’ll need to figure out which one.” I frown.

Varric’s brows draw together in thought. “I doubt it’d be the gate we came in. Whoever sent us the arrow wants to meet with us and, with everything going on, meeting outside the safety of the city wouldn’t be wise.”

“Nor would the docks.” Solas chimes in. “Especially if they wanted to meet with the Herald in private. Guards usually patrol the docks so a private meeting wouldn’t be able to take place.”

“Well, that narrows it down a little.” I nod. “Yet, that leaves the gate to the rest of the city. There’s way too many doors to try our key on. I mean, we don’t even know the time—“

“I can help with that.” Cassandra says as she approaches us. She places a red sock on the table between us. “Here’s the third item.”

“I hope that isn’t used.” Varric comments, wrinkling his nose. She ignores him and reaches inside and pulls out another shred of paper and hands it to me. I quickly read it and frown.

“Well?” Varric says. “What time is this rendezvous happening at?”

I look up at him. “Three bells.”

“When it’ll be dark…” Varric says, crossing his arms over his chest. “That doesn’t sound good.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Cassandra says. She places her hands on the table before her and leans against it. “I’m unsure what we should do. There isn’t much time to make a decision. If this is a potential ally for the Inquisition, we need to jump on it. If it’s an ambush, we’ll be risking the Herald’s life, especially now with her injury.”

“What choice do we have?” I ask. “We’ll just have to go and be cautious.”

“What about your side?” She frowns. “If you’re injured and we’re ambushed—“

I sigh. “Then I’ll just have to fight. It’ll be painful and I’ll tear my stitches again but I’ll do it.”

“Or Chuckles here can just heal your wound.” Varric suggests. “We have time to kill before the meeting is supposed to take place. We’ll go back to the horses and Solas can heal your side while we wait.”

“What do you say, Solas?” Cassandra asks.

“I can try.” He frowns. “When I tried to heal it after the templar hit you, it seemed…. resistant. “

As he says this, I remember what Adan said about how strange it was that my wound had yet to stop bleeding over a long period of time.

“What do you mean it seemed resistant?” Cassandra demands. “Are you saying the blade that sliced her was tainted?”

“It’s possible.” Solas frowns. “Since the templars were primarily targeting rebel mages, it’s possible that they coated their weapons with something making the wounds they inflict resistant to magic.”

She gives me a worried glance. “We shouldn’t risk it then. We should just return to Haven and speak with Adan to see if he can do anything.”

I shake my head. “No. We’ll send a message to Leliana telling her about it so she can reach out to people. That way it’ll give her time to find somebody who can help before we return.” I frown. “We’ll just have to make sure she keeps it a secret until we know for sure. In the meantime, Solas can try to heal me as much as he can, I’ll get a clean bandage and we’ll see who this mysterious informer is.” I drain the rest of my wine and carefully attempt to stand. I hold the table until I feel stable enough. When I straighten, I glance around at the concerned expressions of my companions. “Well…. Let’s head back to the horses and give this a try. It’s our best shot.”

* * *

 

Until around 2 bells, Solas attempted to heal my side with little success. I felt distraught by the thought of having an unhealable wound but for the sake of my companions, I tried to keep a brave face. With my bandages changed, we headed back into the city and through the gate.

We walk along the moonlit streets, quietly for fear of giving ourselves away to any possible enemies lurking around. Coming to a locked gate leading into a secluded courtyard, I take out the key we received and put it into the lock. As it turns, I glance back at my group who readies their weapons. “Looks like we found our place.” I say quietly.

The gate unlocks and I pull it open with surprisingly no noise. I ready my bow as they go ahead of me. As soon as turn the corner, I hear somebody yell, “It’s them! It’s the Inquisition!”

I wince as I reach back into my quiver to grab an arrow and nock it just as an arrow whizzes past me. With great effort, I draw my bow and shoot one of the archers in shoulder. They Let out a pained cry before Cassandra runs her sword through them.

With each arrow, it becomes more difficult to draw back but I finally hit the last man in the center of his chest. As he sinks to the ground, Cassandra sheathes her sword and runs over to me. “Herald! Are you alright?”

Slightly winded, I nod. “I’m fine. Let’s go.”

We climb the stairs to the next landing and search the area for any more guys before making our way towards the large blue door. As soon as I push the door open, a fireball flies past my head and hits Cassandra’s shield behind me. My eyes widen at the masked Orlesian nobleman standing before me. He shoots another fireball at me but I manage to dodge it just in time. “Herald of Andraste!” He says in a raspy voice. “How much did expend to discover me?” He smirks. “It must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably.”

Cassandra and I exchange a confused glance before I turn to face him. “I don’t know who you are.”

He scoffs, placing his clenched fists upon his hips. “You don’t fool me! I’m too important for this to be an accident!” He frowns. “My efforts will survive in victories against you or elsewhere—“

We hear the sound of an arrow whizzing through the air and a pained cry in the distance. We ready our weapons and look around yet even the nobleman seems confused. Off in the corner, an armed guard— presumably the nobleman’s— slings to the ground to reveal a young elf woman with short blonde hair, aiming a bow at the nobleman. She draws back on her bow. “Just say ‘what’!” She exclaims.

“What is the—“The nobleman starts to say before shooting him right through the eye hole in his mask. My eyes widen as the guy sinks to the ground.

“Ugh!” She groans, her face contorting with disgust as she walks over to him. She glances at me. “Squishy one but you heard me, right? ‘Just say ‘what’.” Seeing my surprised expression, she smirks. “Rich tits always try for more than they deserve. Blah blah,” She reaches down and grabs her arrow from his eye and yanks it up., the man’s eye still attached. For a moment, I feel like I’m going to be sick. “Blah. ‘Obey me. Arrow in my face.’” She looks at the eye and smiles. She pulls the eye off and tosses it at the wall before turning back to me. “So, you followed the notes well enough. Glad to see you’re…” She looks me over and frowns. “You’re kind of plain really.”

I raise an eyebrow. “You sound disappointed.”

“All that talk and you’re just… a person.”

With some difficulty, I cross my arms over my chest. “Sorry?”

Her smile returns. “I mean, it’s all good, innit? The important thing is:  you glow? You’re the Herald thingy?”

“Sure.” I scoff. “Why not. I “glow”. Now what’s going on?”

She shrugs. “I have no idea. I don’t know this idiot for manners.” She says, casting a glance at the man. “My people just said that the Inquisition should look at him.”

“Your people?” I ask, glancing around. “Elves?”

Shaking her head, she scoffs. “No. People people. Name’s Sera.” She says, motioning towards some crates. “This is cover. Get round it.”

My brows draw together. “What?”

“Speak clearly so we can understand.” Cassandra says, irritably.

Sera rolls her eyes. “For the reinforcements.” We ready our weapons and she smiles. “Don’t worry. Somebody tipped me their equipment shed. They’ve got no breeches.” She says, gleefully.

Before I can ask her what she means, we hear the clanging of boots and the sound of swords being unsheathed coming from the nearby platform. As they round the corner, I smile to myself as I see what she means. Sure enough, soldiers with no breeches full armor minus their breeches come rushing at us.

“Get behind cover.” Cassandra hisses to me. “We’ll take care of them.”

Knowing there’s no point in arguing with her, I quickly duck behind some of the nearby crates and watch the fight unfold before me.

With Sera’s help, the battle ends fairly quickly. Once every enemy is dead, I come out from behind my cover and rejoin my group. “Friends really came through with that tip.” She says. She turns around and beams at me. “No breeches!” She giggles. Noticing nobody else laughing, she clears her throat. “So… Herald of Andraste. You’re a strange one.” She smirks. “I’d like to join.”

“Could we just take a moment for sense to reassert itself?” I say.

“I agree.” Cassandra mutters from beside me.

I ignore her. “Who are you people?” I ask.

“I’m not people but I get what you want. It’s like this…” She puts her bow across her back. “I sent you a note to look for hidden stuff by my friends…”

“That was you?” Cassandra asks.

Sera nods. “The Friends of Red Jenny. That’s me!” She pauses. “Well… I’m one. So is a fence in Montefort, some woman in Kirkwall, and three were in Starkhaven. Brothers or something. It’s just a name, yeah? It lets little people, “Friends”, be a part of something while they stick it to nobles they hate. So here, in your face. I’m Sera. “The Friends of Red Jenny” are sort of out there. I used them to help you.” She smirks. “Plus arrows.”

“The Inquisition already has friends in high places.” I point out. “Can you add to that prestige?”

She rolls her eyes. “Here’s how it is.” She begins holding her hand up.  “You “important” people are up here, shoving your cods around.” She holds up both hands like puppets. “Blah, blah, I’ll crush you.” She makes one say, mockingly before making the other one “speak”. “I’ll crush you.”

Cassandra makes a disgusted groan beside me and I try to suppress my urge to laugh as Sera puts her hands together making kissing noises. “Oh, crush you.” She makes moan before remembering we’re standing in front of her, watching. She clears her throat.

“I hope this all has a point.” Cassandra complains.

Sera narrows her eyes are her. “Step down, you’ve got big lords with big purses like the tit we killed.” Her brows draw together. “Or was he one of the endless arselickers who follow….” She trails off before shaking her head. “Doesn’t matter. His grand plan was ruined by scrap from his desk and a red sock!” She grins. “By somebody who couldn’t read it!”

“Makes sense why the notes were written on the back of important looking documents.” Varric chuckles.

Sera nods. “So no. I’m not Lord Poncyfart, all ruffled. But if you don’t listen down here too, you risk your breeches.” At the mention of breeches, she giggles. “Like those guards, I stole their…” She starts to say before Cassandra cuts her off.

“Yes, you stole their breeches. We get it.” Cassandra says impatiently.

“Look, do you need people or not?” Sera asks, defensively. “I want to get everything back to normal. Like you!”

Before I can say anything, Cassandra steps forward. “Herald, a word?” She says, her gaze never leaving Sera.

“Is that really what people call you? Herald?” Sera giggles.

“Of course, Cassandra.” I say before turning to Sera. “Just give us one moment.”

“Don’t take too long.”

Together, Cassandra and I walk into the previous area near the door so we’re out of earshot. “Are you seriously considering this?” Cassandra asks, grimacing.

“What choice do we have, Cassandra?” I frown. “We don’t exactly have many people seeking us out to be allies right now since the Chantry openly berated us.”

“I know but she’s a wild card. Who knows what she’ll do if and/or when her interests no longer align with our own?”

“You have a point there, Seeker.”

Hearing Varric’s voice, we turn around.

“Varric, I wanted to speak with the Herald privately.” Cassandra says, annoyed.

“It’s fine.” I say turning to look at him. “What do you think, Varric?”

Cassandra frowns. “You’re asking _him_?”

“Cassandra has a point about her being a wild card.” Varric starts. “But we’ve seen what she can do with a bow.”

Cassandra raises a brow. “So?”

“ _So_ , with Lena’s injury, we can use somebody with Sera’s skills.” He turns to me. “No offense to you, your Heraldness. I know you try to still fight but having an extra person with us can’t hurt.”

I nod. “I agree.”

Cassandra crosses her arms over her chest. “So that’s it? We’re going to let her join?”

I nod. “Varric’s right. I can’t fight as well with my current injury and having a skilled archer would definitely help. Especially if we want to keep me safe.”

She’s quiet for a long time before finally letting out a sigh. “Fine. I’m going to be watching her closely, though.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” I smile. “Also before I say yes, I think we should get to know her a bit more.”

The three of us return and Sera puts her hands on her hips. “About time you return, yeah?” She says. “So what do you say?”

“Before I make my decision, I want to know some things.”

She crosses her arms over her chest. “Like?”

“Who are your “Friends of Red Jenny”?” I ask. “You must know them.”

She rolls her eyes. “Ugh. It’s not hard to understand, if you you’re not trying to waste your day on it. Someone little always hates someone big. And unless you don’t eat, sleep or piss, You’re never far from somebody little.” She shrugs. “Doesn’t always work out but _a lot_ of people hated this guy. Someone got a laugh, someone got even, and someone got paid.” She grins. “And _someone_ has to have it explained to them that free help is good.”

“Point taken.” I chuckle. “Back when you first met me, you asked if I glowed. Why?”

She shrugs. “That’s what you do, innit? You walked out of somewhere and now you glow.” She grins. “Andraste’s Herald.”

“Not a name I chose, but yes.”

“True or not, it seemed like the easiest way to know it was you.” She says simply.

I raise an eyebrow. “True or not?”

“Well, that’s what they say and all.” She sighs. “Look, don’t get ahead, yeah? I want to help this…whatever it is. Inquisition.”

“You sound like a thief who acts out petty revenge fantasies.” Cassandra sneers. Sera shrugs, smirking which earns an annoyed groan from the Seeker. “That’s not a good thing.” Cassandra says, pointedly.

“Oh, right.” Sera sneers. “You want me to prop that guy up so I can say my sorries?” She asks, motioning towards the man she killed. I shudder thinking about the man’s eye that she casually removed from her arrow and discarded. “Listen…” She says, “Bad things should happen to bad people. We find someone not so bad, maybe he’ll end up not so dead. Good enough?”

“You say that like it’s obvious.” Solas says, calmly. “But you didn’t know him.”

“I knew _about_ him.” Sera retorts.

“That’s just rumor.” He sighs.

“If you believe rumors so much, why do you want to join us?” Cassandra says. “I’m sure you’ve heard the false rumors being spread about the Inquisition and the Herald.”

I nod. “They keep saying I killed the Divine.”

“But did you?” Sera asks. I shake my head and she continues. See, there’s a difference. This guy, “she says, motioning to her victim. “was a rumored baddie from the little people. They were little, he was big. The rumors about you are spread by Chantry who are somebody big, making you the little people.”

“So you’re saying you stand up for the little people?” Varric grins. “How honorable.”

Sera sighs. “Look, I’d have been fine stripping his guards and nicking his stuff. Turns out, he deserved worse.” She crosses her arms over her chest. “Or was him trying to kill you a good thing? Are you a baddie?”

“Many seem to think I am.” I smirk.

“So no.” She says. “Didn’t think so.”

“All right, Sera.” I nod. “I can use you and you “Friends”.”

She bursts into a grin. “Yes! Get in good before you’re too big to like. That’ll keep your breeches where they should be.”

Varric and I chuckle and I see Cassandra cast a sideway glance at me.

“Plus extra breeches because I have all of these…” Sera says, tapping a nearby barrel with her foot. “You have merchants who buy that pish, yeah? Got to be worth something.”

“We’re not carrying all that back to Haven.” Cassandra says.

“It’s fine, Cassandra. It’s late anyways. We’ll sleep a little bit then in the morning, Sera can sell her… merchandise to the merchants, we can stock up and then head back to Haven.”

“You have a place to sleep?” Sera asks.

I nod. “Our horses are outside the gates in the stables. We can make a little camp.”

“Forget that. I have a place, yeah?”

“You own a house here in Val Royeaux?” Cassandra asks, raising a brow.

Sera smirks as she walks over to the nobleman and kneels beside him before holding up a key. “I don’t but this tit does.” She says. “I know his servants. We’ll stay there.”

“No.” Cassandra objects. “We will not take a dead man’s estate!”

“Why not?” Sera frowns. “It’s not like he needs it anymore.”

Cassandra turns to me expectedly. “Herald?”

I shrug. “It’s only one night and we’ll leave early enough so nobody sees us.”

Sera jumps up to her feet with a huge grin. “At least one of you sees sense.” She says, tossing me a heavy purse. “Here. A sizable donation from this rich tit to the Inquisition. Follow me.” She starts walking off towards the nearby gate and Cassandra gives me disapproving look but remains quiet as we follow.

* * *

 

The noble’s house was as luxurious as we expected with its polished marble floors, stone and gold accented walls, beautiful silk curtains and thick fur rugs. We walk across the foyer and Varric whistles. “Not too shabby.” He grins at me.

“You guys can make yourselves comfortable, I guess.” Sera says, walking towards off to the large doorway. “I’m going to go see if we can get some food.”

She disappears and Cassandra turns to me. “She seems familiar with all this.” She sneers. “I don’t like how casual she is about all this.”

“If it’s any consolation, Seeker, at least we’re not sleeping out in the open.” Varric says as he examines a nearby bookcase. “It _is_ safer here.” He stops and takes a book out and examines it before letting out a low chuckle. “Seems our nobleman was a reader.” He turns and holds up the book he’s holding. “He has both of my _Hard in Hightown_ books. Maybe he was using it as a blueprint for his crimes.” Smirking, he turns to look at Cassandra. “What about you, Seeker? Have you ever read any of my work?”

She rolls her eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

He chuckles. “Maybe you should.”

“I don’t have time for such things.” She frowns. “If you don’t recall, we have a rip in the sky to fix.”

He shrugs and turns back to the bookshelf. I walk around and take a look at the various portraits on the walls when we hear the sound of metal hitting the ground. We all turn towards the sound to see young elf staring at me wide eyed. “Maker…” We hear him breath. “You’re…” He looks around at us. “Are you the Inquisition?”

I nod. “We are. Who are you?” Noticing Cassandra and Solas with their hands on their weapons, I motion for them to relax before turning back to him.

“I’m…uh…” He stutters. For a moment, I’m not sure if he’s afraid of us or if he’s just speechless that he’s meeting us. He clears his throat, averting his eyes. “I’m Volas.” He gives a slight bow. “You must be The Herald of Andraste that everybody is talking about.”

“I am.” I nod. “Do you work here?”

He nods. “I do. I’m—“

“Rich tit’s servant.” Sera says, walking up behind him, eating an apple. “He’s dead by the way. Arrow to the face.” She smiles. “There’s plenty of food in the kitchens if you want some.”

Volas frowns. “He’s dead?”

“Don’t act surprised. You were one of the people who wanted him to get what he deserved.” Sera says before turning to look at me. “There’s at least a room for each of you if you don’t want to share.”

“Thanks for the heads up, Sera.” I chuckle. “I think I will retire for the night.” I start towards the door where Volas is still standing. “Where are the bedchambers, Volas?”

“Come with me. I’ll show you.” He says. He turns away, leaving the tray he dropped earlier and starts out the door. I wait and see if anybody else is coming but only see Cassandra make any movement in my direction.

We walk together behind Volas and I turn to her. “It’s been a long day.” I frown. “I bet you’re happy to finally get a chance to wind down.”

Casting an unsure glance at Volas, she lowers her voice. “I still don’t trust Sera or this Volas so I will stand guard in your room to make sure you’re safe.”

“You don’t have to.” I frown. “I’m sure you’re just as tired as I am. You should get some rest. We have a long day of traveling.” Even as I say this I can tell by her expression that she’s not going to give in.

Volas stops before a grand looking door and turns to us. He bows once more. “This is…was my Master’s bed chamber. You may sleep in there.”

Just the thought of sleeping in the room of the man Sera killed gave me the creeps but I nod. “Thank you, Volas. That’s very kind of you.”

“If you need anything, there’s a bell you can ring.” He says, bowing once more. “Goodnight Herald.”

As he leaves, I take a deep breath and push the door open. The room is beautifully decorated like the foyer with a large bed with silk sheets, a canopy and fluffy pillows that practically called my name. The large marble fireplace had a cheery fire crackling away and gave the room a cozy and inviting feel. The glass doors leading out to the balcony let in the moonlight. It all seemed romantic for a man who claimed to go through the trouble of confronting me at night. Was he married?

I walk over to the bed and Cassandra takes a seat in the nearby chair near the fireplace. She wishes me a good night and I lie back on the sheets. For a brief moment, I felt as though everything that had led to this moment was just a bad nightmare. The comfort of the luxurious bed felt so familiar yet foreign. I know that I’m nobility but is this what I lived like before the conclave?

Eventually, my thoughts drifted back to romance. Did I have somebody before the Breach happened? Was I betrothed? Married? Did I have kids? I frown at the thought. Feeling sulky, I try to switch my thoughts to something else like the Inquisition and, eventually, I finally settle into a fitful sleep.

 

 


	19. Invitations

The nightmare was always the same. I’m in the Temple of Sacred Ashes and hear somebody yell for help. I run in and find a Divine Justinia bound in the air facing a cloud of darkness with eyes staring down at me. It’s just like the vision we saw at the Breach but this time I save Justinia only to have some unknown power take over and make me kill her. Every time I watch her horrific death before me, powerless to stop it. This time however, there's little twist.

As usual, I feel my arms grip her and a black smoke rises up to bind her. My hand ignites and I feel my hand rise to initiate the fatal blast when an arrow shoots out of nowhere and hits the Divine right in the eye. I cry out and look around to find Sera a little ways off, laughing.“That was good, yeah? I got the baddie!”

Startled from my slumber, I spring upwards into a sitting position. I’m covered in sweat and I feel myself trembling with each shuddering breath as I try to push the horrifying image from my head. Taking deep breaths, I put my face in my hands and try to soothe myself.

“Does it hurt?”

I jump at the familiar voice as I look around me. Near the glass doors leading to the balcony, I see Sera leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest as she watches me with interest.

“What?” My brows draw together as I feel my heart pounding in my chest.

She motions to my hand. “Your hand. You were thrashing around in your sleep and it started glowing.” She says. “Does it hurt?”

My mind still reeling from the nightmare, I shake my head. “No… it used to but not anymore.” I shift so my legs hang off the side of the bed as I scan the room. Seeing no sign of Cassandra, I frown. “Where’s Cassandra?”

Before she can answer, the door opens and Cassandra reenters the room, trying to be quiet when she notices Sera. She glances at me then back at her. “How did you get in here?” She demands. “I was only gone for a moment.”

“It was longer than a moment.” Sera giggles. She pushes away from the wall and begins making her way to the door. “Besides, I heard noises and was curious.” Casually she leaves the room and Cassandra closes it behind her.

“Are you all right?” She asks. “She didn’t—?”

I shake my head. “No. She didn’t do anything. All she did is ask me if my hand hurt.” I take a deep breath.

Cassandra’s brows draw together as she glances down at my hand. “Why would she ask that? Does it?”

I shake my head again. “No. Apparently, it glowed in my sleep. I probably cried out in my sleep and she thought they were related.”

She frowns. “We still have a couple hours before the shops will open. You should go back to sleep until then. I’ll stand guard.”

Thinking of the nightmare, I stand up. “No, that’s alright. You can rest for a bit. I’m going to go check on the others.” I start towards the door when she stops me.

“How’s your wound?” She asks. “Is that what woke you up?”

I shrug. “It throbs but that’s normal.” She motions for me to my shirt and wince as I carefully lift it. She kneels beside me and unwraps my bandage and I watch her face fall.

“Maker…” I hear mutter as she looks up at me.

“What? What’s wrong?” I ask. "Did I rip my stitches in my sleep?" I turn to look at my side and I feel my stomach drop. The skin around the wound which was once red is now an unusual grey-ish white color with pitch black veins beginning to radiate outwards. We exchange a glance. “What’s happening?” I ask, my voice shaking slightly.

“I have no idea.” She admits, frowning. “Leliana should have gotten the message we sent yesterday and already begun to find somebody to help you.”  She carefully rewraps my bandage and I feel tears threatening to form.

“This is going to kill me… isn’t it?” I whisper. “Whatever that templar coated his blade with is dangerous….” As I say this, I think about the mages that he had most likely killed with the same blade. I close my eyes and I feel close to tears but try my best to stay strong.

“Probably.” She she admits.

I let out a humorless laugh. “You really suck at comforting people, you know that?”

She frowns. “I’m sorry….” She lets out a sigh. “We should let Josephine know when we return to Haven.”

Pulling my tunic down, I shake my head. “What? No. We said we were going to keep this quiet.”

“Listen to me.” She says, calmly. “Josephine has access to the greatest surgeons, healers and herbalists. If we need to, we will spend as much money as we can to fight this.” She looks me in the eye. “We won’t let this continue to happen. We _will_ figure out what’s happening, find a cure and get you better. We need you, Lena.”

While her words were inspiring, I could tell that by her tone, she wasn’t entirely convinced herself. I nod. “You're right. She can work with Leliana and unsure that word of those who help will remain quiet. I know how much people like to gossip and this can’t get out. If it does…”

“It won’t.” She promises. “Let’s just prey to the Maker that Leliana finds somebody to help before we get back.”

* * *

 

As we had planned, once the market stalls opened, we leave the nobleman’s home and wait in the marketplace while Sera exchanged her stolen breeches for coin. As she rejoins us, we begin making our way through the gates to the stables when an elven woman steps out in front of us, dressed in in mage robes. “If I might have a moment of your time?” She says.

I send Sera ahead to go buy a horse for the journey ahead. She’s reluctant but finally goes. The woman approaches us and I glance at Cassandra who looks at her. “Grand Enchanter Fiona?” She greets.

“You two know each other?” I ask but she just nods without looking away.

“Leader of the mage rebellion.” Solas says, stepping forward. “Is it not dangerous for you to be here?”

Hearing of the rebel mages, I step back slightly and touch my side.  She focuses her attention on me. “I heard of the gathering yesterday, and I wanted to see the fabled Herald of Andraste with my own eyes.” She cocks her head to the side. “If it’s help with the Breach you seek, perhaps my people are the wiser option.”

“I’m surprised the leader of the mages wasn’t at the conclave.” I say and Cassandra nods in agreement.

“Yes, you were supposed to be and yet somehow you avoided death.” She says.

“As did the Lord Seeker, you’ll note.” Fiona points out. “Both of us sent negotiators in our stead in case it was a trap.” She turns back to me. “I won’t pretend I’m not glad to live. I lost many dear friends that day.” She sneers. “It disgusts me to think the templars will get away with it. I’m hoping _you_ won’t let them.”

My brows raise in surprise. “So you believe the templars are responsible?”

“Why wouldn’t she?” Cassandra asks.

Fiona looks at me calmly. “Lucius hardly seems broken up over his losses.” She replies. “If he’s concerned about them at all. You heard him. You think he would happily kill the Divine to turn people against us?” She straightens. “So yes, I think he did it. More than I think you did it, at any rate.”

With some difficulty, I cross my arms over my chest.  “The mages weren’t to talk to the Inquisition before.” I point out, watching her expression. I half expect for her to get defensive or annoyed but her face remains as calm as before. “Why now?”

I notice the hint of a smile begin to form. “Because I now see what you are and I’ve seen the Chantry for what it is. Consider this an invitation to Redcliffe. Come meet with the mages. An Alliance could help us both, after all. I hope to see you there. Au revoir, my Lady Herald.” She bows her head and walks back into the City.

“That seemed…strange.” I comment as soon as she’s gone. “Did anybody else find that odd?”

“At this point, I’m starting to lose track of what I _don’t_ find strange.” Varric says.

“Fair point.” I nod.

“Come.” Cassandra says, walking towards the stables. “Let us return to Haven.”

* * *

 

The journey back was long, tiring and everyone’s patience was wearing thin by the time we reached the gates of Haven. With each passing day, my wound grew darker in color and the veins began spreading at least a few inches outwards. I grew weaker to the point that I was worried that I wouldn’t be able to ride for fear of not being able to hold myself up.

I felt relief seeing the gates and longed to collapse onto my bed. Unfortunately for me, that would have to wait as Cassandra announced to me that I had some duties to attend to first.

Together, Cassandra and I walked into the Chantry and we are immediately greeted by Josephine.

“It’s good you have returned.” She says. She glances at me and frowns slightly. I can only imagine how bad I look. Hopefully not bad enough to alert anybody. “We heard of your encounter.”

I glance at Cassandra. “You told her about my wound already?” I whisper. “I thought we were gonna wait?”

 “I haven’t said anything.” She shrugs, turning to Josephine. “You heard?”

Cullen and Leliana approach us and stand beside Josephine. I avert my gaze as I feel them both eye me curiously. “My agents in the city sent word ahead, of course.”

My heart begins to pound. How did they see? I never revealed what has become of my injury to anybody other than Cassandra! Before I can say anything, Cullen crosses his arms over his chest with his usual serious expression. “It’s a shame the templars have abandoned their senses as well as the captain.” He says.

I feel a sense of relief flood through me before my brows draw in confusion. I turn to Cassandra. “I thought you send word ahead about our encounter with the templars?”

She shakes her head. “No. I figured it would be something better told in person.” She says, frowning. “Letters containing information like that can be intercepted and used against us.”

I nod before turning my attention to Cullen. “At least we know how to approach the templars and mages now.” Together we start walking towards the war room and Cassandra walks up alongside me.

“Do we?” She scoffs. “Lord Seeker Lucius is not the man I remember.”

“True, he has taken the order somewhere but to do what?” Leliana asks. She looks around us before lowering her voice. “My reports have been… very odd.”

“We must look into it.” Cullen says. “I’m certain not everyone in the order will support the Lord Seeker.”

“Or the Herald can go to meet the mages in Redcliffe instead.” Josephine suggests. Cassandra and I exchange glances.

Cullen rounds on her. “You think the mage rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse.”

Feeling weak and tired, I let out a frustrated sigh. “ _Or_ you could stop bickering and make a decision.” I snap. They all look at me and I notice Cassandra frown.

She nods. “I agree.”

“We shouldn’t discount Redcliffe.” Josephine says, carefully.” The mages might be worth the risk.”

“They are powerful, Ambassador.” Cassandra agrees. “But more desperate than you realize.”

“You think the invitation could be some sort of trap?” I ask.

She nods. “If some among the rebel mages were responsible for what happened at the conclave.”

“The same can be said about the templars.” Josephine points out.

Cullen nods. “True enough. Right now, I’m not certain we have enough influence to approach the order safely.”

“Then the Inquisition needs agents in more places.” Cassandra states. “That’s something you can help with.” She says to me. “After you rest, of course.”

I nod and Josephine nods. “In the meantime, we should consider other options.” She and Cullen turn to return to their duties, leaving me, Cassandra and Leliana. Waiting until both are out of earshot, Cassandra turns our spymaster. “Did you receive my message?” She asks quietly.

Leliana nods and motions us into the room nearby. We follow her into a small room with three fairly large beds, some dressers and a fireplace. Cassandra locks the door behind her and stands by the door while Leliana turns to me. “Let me see.” She says.

I oblige and carefully remove my bandage and show her my wound. She examines it solemnly and sits back on one of the beds. “And you said healing magic doesn’t work?” She asks.

“No.” Cassandra replies. “Solas tried repeatedly but it’s done little to help it.”

“While I prefer to keep the severity of this between the three of us, Cassandra made the point that we should let Josephine know.” I frown. “Working together, perhaps we can find somebody to help and you can ensure their silence.”

She nods. “Josie should be in her study. Cassandra?”

Cassandra nods and leaves the room, returning with Josephine moments later. “What’s the emergency?” She asks. She glances around the room and frowns. “Where's the Commander? Shouldn't he be included in emergency meetings?”

“We thought it best that he doesn’t know.” Cassandra says, relocking the door.

“Know what?”

“Go ahead, Lena.” Leliana says.

I do as I’m told and lift my tunic. Immediately Josephine gasps and covers her mouth. “Maker….” She mutters. She glances up at me and lowers her hand. “What happened?”

“Solas tried to heal it but it’s resistant to healing magic.” Cassandra replies, grimly. “We’ve deduced that the templar that injured her had coated his blade in something that would make it difficult for a mage, if not killed, to heal themselves.”

She shakes her head. “Are you in pain?”

I shrug. “It throbs mostly but otherwise, not really. I just feel increasingly weak.”

She purses her lips. “It would be very hard to find a healer and one who would be easy to keep silent.”

Suddenly Leliana steps forward. “Wait. I think I might know of someone who can help us. She was a spirit healer I knew back in Ferelden…”

“But like we said, Leliana.” Cassandra replies. “Magic won’t work.”

Leliana shakes her head. “No, she’s a spirit healer but she was also a master at other healing arts.” She looks at me. “With the circles that have fallen, it’ll be a little harder to locate her but, if she yet lives, I think she can help.”

“Can she be trusted?” I frown.

Leliana nods. “She’s a dear friend and is one of the most loyal people I know.” She replies. She offers a smile. “She actually helped the Hero of Ferelden before and after she fought the archdemon.”

Lowering my tunic, I nod. “Try your best to locate her.” I say before turning to look at Josephine. “But just in case we’re not able to locate her or she’s dead, we should look into your connections as well.”

Both women nod and leave Cassandra and I alone. “So what do I do in the meantime?” I ask, wearily.

She shrugs. “You said you’re growing weaker with each day.” She frowns. “All I can suggest is for you to rest. I’ll let you know if/when we hear something.”

* * *

 

In the next three days following our return, I rarely leave my cabin. I grow weaker each day until it gets to the point where even getting up from my bed is a chore. The black veins have spread towards my right breast and is slowly making its way towards my navel.

I knew that word of my reclusiveness would spread and rumors would begin to circulate about why I wasn’t out much but thankfully my three female advisors made sure to cover up my absence with the excuse of exhaustion. Luckily most seemed to believe it and the only people who came to see me were Varric and occasionally Cassandra.

A couple hours after Varric left my cabin after playing some Wicked Grace, I felt weak and decided to lie down and amuse myself with one of the books he had brought me called _The Rose of Orlais_.

I’m midway through reading about Lady Talia Lyonne’s tryst with her chevalier lover, Garren, when I hear a knock on the door. Setting the book aside, I struggle to pull myself up and try to straighten myself. I hope that’s Cassandra with news that they found Leliana’s friend.

I slowly make my way towards the door as they knock once more. It takes some effort but I pull it open to see Cullen. “Lena, your actions— “He begins before he sees me. I lean against the door slightly. “Maker…what’s happened to you? You look terrible.”

“Oh, wow.” I frown. “There’s that confidence boost I need. How can I help you, Commander?”

“I— “ He starts to say before clearing his throat, frowning. “You haven’t been at the past three war council meetings and a mage came today with a letter for you.”

“Oh, really? Where is it?”

He hands it to me and open it. It reads:

_You are cordially invited to attend my salon held at the Chateau of Duke Bastien De Ghislain._

_Yours,_

_Vivienne De Fer_

_First Enchanter of Montsimmard_

_Enchanter to the Imperial Court_

I scoff. “Incredible.”

“What does it say?”

“Apparently, I’ve been invited by the First Enchanter of the Imperial Court to her salon.” I say, looking up at him. “Once you get publicly declared a heretic, suddenly everybody wants to invite you to their parties.

He chuckles before his smile falls. He watches me with a sympathetic gaze that makes me feel far worse than I’m already feeling. “Is that all?” I sigh.

He nods. “It is but….” He pauses as though he’s trying to figure out how to word what he wants to say. “Are you all right?” He finally asks.

I nod. “I’m fine. I’ve just been tired. Two long journeys and an injury really take it out of you. Now if you’ll excuse me.” I start to close the door by he stops it with his hand.

“That’s all? Are you sure there isn’t anything else?” He frowns. “I’ve never seen you so… lethargic.  I’m worried about you…” He clears his throat. “I mean… with you being the Herald and all…”

I nod. “Yes. I’m fine.” I insist. “Goodbye Commander.” I shut the door and this time he doesn’t stop it. Let’s hope Leliana finds her friend. I don’t know how much longer I can act like I’m fine.


	20. The Healer & The Horse Master

In the few moments after I close the door, it happens. In an instant, my begin to feel faint and, turning to go back to my bed, the room tilts and I feel myself fall. I experience no pain as my body collides with the wooden floor yet I look out across the floor at the window on the far wall. I open my mouth but nothing escapes but an exhale of breath before my world goes black.

In my dreamless sleep, I hear voices but am unable to distinguish who is speaking. They all sound so distant as though I’m listening from behind a thick wooden door. The words are muffled but I can tell by their tones that whoever was speaking was sad or worried. Was it my advisors speaking about what was to happen in the event of my death? I had no way of knowing yet in my current state, it didn’t matter. I felt lifeless and free. No more burden of the mysterious mark on my hand, no pain in my side. Was I already dead and just hearing those mourning me as I was leaving to join the Maker?

When I come to, I feel the dull ache of my side and wince. I open my eyes and blink as my eyes adjust to the light dancing on the rafters above from my fireplace. With a groan, I slowly pull myself into a seated position.

“Careful.” I hear a woman’s voice say. I pause, my brows drawing together as I look down at my lap. My vision struggles to focus on anything so matter where I glance. Was I once more in the fade?

“Justinia?” I say, my voice rusty with lack of use. Jeez, how long have I been out?

“No, dear.” My head begins to throb and I turn my head to see an older woman in red mage robes sitting off to the side. I stare at her for a moment, waiting for my eyes to focus enough. When they finally do, I notice the book she was reading sitting open on her lap. She smiles. “I’m glad to see you’re awake, Lady Trevelyan.”

“My name’s Lena.” I frown. “Who are you?”

Setting the book on the desk nearby, she rises and gives me a small curtsy. “Allow me to introduce myself.” She says, rising to look at me. “I am Wynne. I’m a friend of your spymaster, Leliana.”

I nod, and carefully shift my legs to hang off the side so I can face her. “A pleasure to meet you.” I say, with a wince as I turn my torso too quickly. “How long have I been out?”

She calmly watches me with interest. “A little over a week. I came as quickly as I could; Everybody was very worried about you.”

“I can imagine.” I frown at the thought of who found me. Was it Cullen? Varric? Cassandra? Caught up in my thoughts, my side begins to itch and I begin to absently scratch it.

“Stop fussing with it.” She scorns, bringing me from my thoughts. “You'll make it worse.”

I frown. “Sorry. It itches.”

She nods. “Yes, it's healing. Don't touch it.”

I remove my hand but scratch rub it with my elbow.

“Alena Trevelyan, if you open that wound up, I'm not going to heal it again. You can just treat it yourself.” She warns.

I stop and hang my head like a scorned child. “Sorry.” I mutter.

She sighs. “You’re as bad as Alistair.”

My brow furrows. “Alistair? As in Alistair Theirin— The King of Ferelden?”

She nods, a smile playing on her lips. “Yes, that Alistair.” She turns away from me to sit down on the chair again and leans back. “He scratched his newly healed wounds as well and argued with me when I told him not to.” She gives a lighthearted chuckle at the memory. “He’s grown into a fine man and King I’ve heard.”

“Leliana told me you two used to travel with the Hero of Ferelden. Were you close?”

“We were.” She smiles. “I haven’t seen her since her coronation but I’ve heard that her and Alistair are both happy and their people seem to love them.”

“Yes they do.” I nod. “Not a bad trade off – Teyrna to Queen of Fereleden.”

“She didn’t really care for titles.” She says, softly. “Alistair was ready to give up the throne but she knew that if she ruled at his side, Ferelden would have a Theirin on the throne and she would be able to be with him.” She looks down at the floor as if she could see it all in the flickering light. “I guess you can say she did it both for love and out of duty.” She glances back up at me. “Much like you, she had no choice in helping to save her country.”

“She didn’t?” I ask, leaning forward. “What happened?”

She smiles. “As a noble Ferelden, I’m sure you were taught about the events leading up to the end of the blight?”

My face flushes and I look down at my hands. “If I learned, I…I don’t really remember anything. I actually don’t remember much of anything really.” I close my eyes. I can only imagine how pathetic I look right now. I take a shaky breath. “It was only recently that I rediscovered who I am.”

“I’m so sorry, dear.” I hear her say, softly. I risk looking at her and see the sympathy in her expression.

“It’s fine.” I say, forcing a smile. “If my amnesia is temporary or permanent, I will figure it out eventually.” Turning from her gaze, I look around for the book Josephine lent me to find it lying on the floor, a corner of the warn leather cover slightly sticking out. I motion to it. “Our ambassador, Josephine, actually gave me a book that tells the history of noble families in Thedas. My family is in there so that’s a start.”

“It is.” She nods. “It’s good to see you have such a positive outlook. It’s rare in times like these.”

“Well, I’m supposed to be everybody’s beacon of hope. It would kind of ruin the effect if I was a downer.” I smirk, earning a laugh from her.

“That is very true.”

A moment passes without either of us speaking until I can’t stand the silence anymore. “If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to hear about what happened during the blight. What was like traveling with the Hero and the King of Fereleden?”

For the next few hours, I listen to her as she tells me tales of her adventures with the Hero, the funny moments in camp and on the road with her and their companions and ended with their glorious victory against the archdemon. As she speaks, I lean forward enraptured by her stories like a child hearing a bedtime story.

Our story time is then interrupted by a knock on the door. Wynne calls to them to enter and I turn to see Cullen walk in, solemn looking as always. “Wynne, I just wanted to…” He begins before I speak.

“I’m glad you finally learned to knock and wait.” I say, with a grin. He turns at the sound of my voice and a smile spreads across his face. “You’re awake.” He observes, relief evident in his voice. “and looking better than when we last spoke. How are you feeling?”

“Slightly less close to death.” I reply with a smirk. “I hope you weren’t too worried about me.”

“I….” He starts, a blush creeping to his cheeks before Wynne clears her throat.

“How can I help you, Commander?” Wynne asks from her seat.

He quickly swivels to look at her. “I was actually just coming to get an update on how the Herald was doing. I’m glad to see that she’s awake.” He says quickly. “I’ll let the other advisors know.” He bows to her and then to me. I nod and then he’s gone.

“Interesting.” Wynne comments, suppressing a grin.

Frowning, I raise a brow at her. “What?”

“I see you have an admirer.” She casts me an amused glance.

“Cullen?” I snort. “If that’s what being admired is like, Cassandra must be in love with me. She check up on me far more than he does.”

She shrugs. “Whatever you say. He checked on you at least 3 times a day.”

I blush. Anxious to change the subject, I sigh. “You said earlier that you had healed me.” I say. “How is that possible? Healing magic didn’t work before.”

She gives me a knowing smile. “While I am a mage, I didn’t use any magic. I’m also an herbalist. I won’t bore you with the details but I was able to make various potions to heal your wound.” She frowns. “It was close but I was able to save you.”

“Thank you, Wynne.” I smile. “I literally owe you my life.”

He bows her head. “I’m happy I’m able to help you, Herald of Andraste. Just seal the Breach and it’ll be thanks enough.” She picks up her book once more and opens it. “Your side will hurt for a while but, as long as you don’t do anything too strenuous, you should be fine.”

I frown, looking around my room. “Now that I’m awake, I should probably go speak to my advisors.” I wince as I begin to push myself off my bed.

“What are you doing?” She snaps. “Sit down. You have barely regained consciousness. We don’t need you falling and tearing open your wound.” She says, sternly. “You need to rest.”

Although I didn’t like the idea of just sitting around, I do as I’m told. “I need to get back walking around.” I point out. “The Breach won’t close itself and doing that will require me to be able to walk and fight.”

“It’ll take a while but I will try my best to get you back up and about as quickly as I can. Until then, I will inform your advisors of your current condition.” Setting her book aside, she stands and smooths the front of her robe. She glances at me, her stern expression softening slightly. “Get some rest. Perhaps tomorrow we’ll work on letting you walk around.”Sighing, I carefully swing my legs back over onto my bed and lie back. I know getting back to normal won’t be easy but I got to try.

* * *

For the next few days, I was determined to return to our mission. With the help of a walking stick, Wynne and occasionally Varric accompanied me on walks around the village. While I was still injured, I knew that having the people of Haven be able to see me back up and walking around gave them hope.

While my walks grew longer each day, our usual war council meetings had to temporarily be held in my cabin until I was able to climb the stairs towards the Chantry. Struggling with the two small stairs leading into my cabin was hard enough but I still attempted to climb the small set of stairs leading to the apothecary only to get an earful from Wynne.Once I was able to mostly walk without my stick, I began training with Cassandra to get used to swinging a sword and drawing my bow once more. Occasionally, I tore my stitches a little if I swung too hard or pulled back too much during a draw. It was times like that when I’d return to my cabin at night to be reprimanded by Wynne while she healed it.

* * *

Sitting on my bed, I anxiously tap my walking stick on the floor as I wait for my advisors to file in. Taking a deep breath, I stand up and greet them as they arrive.

“You can sit if it’s more comfortable for you.” Cassandra offers but I shake my head.

“I’m fine.” I smile. “I need to get used to being on my feet.”

She nods and I look around at them and then at Wynne who sits nearby. She gives me an encouraging smile and I turn my attention back to the others, who watch me expectantly.

“Thank you all for joining me” I begin. “I would also like to thank you for all begin so patient and supportive during my recovery.”

They nod. “We may not have time on our side but recovery cannot be rushed.” Leliana says, earning agreeing nods from the others.

“Luckily, with the help I have received from Wynne,” I motion to her. “My side is almost fully healed.” I smile at her before turning to Cassandra. “You have been helping me with using a sword and my bow again and I have to say that I’m getting better.”

“You are.” She nods, frowning. “But it’s going to be different out when the enemies are actually trying to kill you.”

I lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “I know and how else would I get used to actually fighting again if I’m in Haven all the time?” They exchange confused glances and I wait for a moment for speaking. “With that said, I want to travel Redcliffe.”

“I hope you’re joking.” Cullen begins. Cassandra is about to speak as well but I hold up my hand to stop them.

“I’m not, Cullen.” I say. “While you guys have been handling the smaller missions like collecting income, dealing with nobles and such during my absence, there are still people we need to speak with, –Specifically, people who want to speak with me.” I pause to wait for their objections before continuing. “We still need to approach Dennet about providing horses for the Inquisition and we still need to speak with the mages and templars to recruit them to help us close the Breach.”

“Redcliffe is still in chaos!” Leliana frowns. “Especially where Dennet’s farm is. Sending you in there now would be suicide!”

“I agree with Leliana. It’s too risky.” Cullen nods. “You almost died because of the rogue templar’s blade was coated with something that was resistant to magic. If you go out there and get wounded by them again…”

“We don’t have a choice, Cullen.” I frown. “I’ve been sidelined for far too long. We need to get back to sealing the Breach once and for all and we can only do that once we have allies.”

“She’s right.” Cassandra says. She turns to me. “But Cullen does have a point, we already almost lost you once.”

“If I might speak.” Wynne stands up from her seat and steps toward us. Leliana gives her a nod and she looks at me. “Having you go to a place filled with those who gave you your wound _is_ a huge risk. However, if you would allow me to accompany you, I would be able to heal you if you do fall victim to their blades again.” She says. “I’m also experienced in battle so I could offer extra protection.”

I smile. “I would be honored if you joined us, Wynne.” I turn to the others. “What do you guys say?”

They exchange glances. “I guess we could send extra soldiers.” Cullen offers. “It wouldn’t be much but it could tilt the odds in your favor. “

I smile. “Good enough. Cullen, make preparations so we can leave within the next few days.” I say before turning to Cassandra. “Cassandra, if you wouldn’t mind, I need you to speak with Harritt and see if he can make me a new set of armor. If we want to prevent me from getting sidelined again, I’m going to need thicker armor that still allows me to use my bow.” She nods.

“Josephine.” I say, turning to her. “I know I haven’t made good on my promise to contact my family but once I return from Redcliffe, I will read up on my family and will write a letting announcing my survival.”

Smiling, she bows her head. “Very good, My Lady.”

As my advisors leave me, I let out a sigh. “Well done.” Wynne grins. “I’d nice to finally see you as the Herald. You’re a born leader.”“I certainly try.” I grin. “Well, I’ve spent enough time in here. Care for a walk?”

* * *

The day has finally arrived for my party and I to depart for Redcliffe. In my cabin, Wynne helps me with my new armor. Unlike my previous light armor consisting of mostly just a breastplate over my tunic and undershirt, this time I’m sporting a slightly heavier leather and chainmail hauberk with scalemail pauldrons in lieu of my previous breastplate with an added hood.

“Are you nervous?” She asks, grabbing my cloak from the bed.

“Is it that obvious?” I grin.

“Perhaps not to the average person but to somebody who can feel energies…” She tosses my cloak around me and I hand her my cloak pin.

“Sorry. I know I should be more confident but deep down, I’m just worried it’ll happen again.” I frown. “I came so close to death….”

She pins my cloak and steps back, examining my armor and adjusting things here and there. “It’s understandable.” She smiles. “But I will be there just in case.”

I smile. Regardless of my position as the Inquisition Herald, it felt nice to have a motherly or, as Wynne told me Alistair once called her, grandmotherly presence around. As childish as it sounds, it makes all the dangers we constantly face not seem as threatening.

As she helps me with my weapons before standing back once more. Her hair is pulled back and pleated at the back of her head and she’s wearing the battle mage armor Harritt was kind enough to make for her. Behind her, I look at the twisted oak staff with its glowing orb at the end that’s slung across her back. It makes me smile to think about her suited for battle and the King telling her how grandmotherly she looks.

“Are you ready?” She says, bringing me from my thoughts.

Nodding, I follow her from our shared lodgings and out to the little caravan awaiting us outside the gates. As we approach my small group of companions, I spot Cullen speaking with one of our soldiers while Leliana and Cassandra stand off to the side. He turns and our gazes meet for a second before I quickly look away as I feel the heat rise to my cheeks thinking about Wynne’s comment. Cassandra pauses mid-conversation to look around. As she sees me, she says something to Leliana before approaching me.

“Everything is ready for our departure.” She reports. “We were just waiting for you.”

I nod. “We’ve wasted enough time. Let’s go.”

The three of us walk over to where our companions are standing around waiting for us. As we approach, we catch part of a conversation between Sera and Varric.

“Stop doing that.” Sera snaps.

Varric raises an eyebrow at her. “Certainly. What was it?”

“I can hear how you’re looking at me. You’re doing that thing where you describe what we’re doing.”

He chuckles. “Narration, and you can hear how I’m looking?”

She nods. “That’s a thing. Just stop it!”

He catches our confused expressions and grins. “I will try my best not to do the impossible.”

“I don’t need to separate you two, do I?” I smirk.

“Ugh. Dwarves are weird.” She comments, wrinkling her nose. I look at Varric, expecting some smart response but he just shrugs.

“No argument here.” He grins.

Sera groans. “You’re doing this wrong!” She fumes.

I chuckle and glance at Cassandra. “It’s good to be back.”

“Yeah. Glad to see you’ve finally joined us lowlies.” She says to me. “Sitting all high and mighty in your special mansion.”

I raise a brow. “My mansion?” I smirk. “You mean my cabin?”

“Whatever you call it. I usually sleep in a tent.”

“Well, to be fair, we didn’t know you were going to be joining us.” Cassandra points out. “Otherwise I’m sure we would have made other arrangements.”

She snickers. “Oh, it’s not bad, yeah? I just half expected the Inquisition to live in a castle or something.”

I chuckle as Cassandra rolls her eyes. “Sorry to disappoint.” She mutters.

“Now, now you two.” I laugh. “Let’s just get going. We have a lot to do and little time to do it.”“I agree with the Herald.” Wynne inputs. “Let’s go. We don’t have time for this childish behavior.”

* * *

It was a long and trying nine days before we saw one of the watchtowers erected near Redcliffe Farm. We had just fought yet another set of bandits that were traveling through the Hinterlands and now Sera had continued her favorite pastime of asking everyone inappropriate questions— her current victim being Varric.

Walking alongside Varric, she narrows her eyes at him. “Why don't you have real Bianca instead of fingering your fake?”

As she says this, Wynne and Cassandra let out a collective groan.

“It’s…. complicated.” He replies, his gaze never straying from the path ahead.

“But you handle things. Secret network and all that.”

Cassandra looks over at him at the mention of a secret network but says nothing.

“Dwarven ways are dug in deep. Let's just say I don't quite have the reach. She lacks a certain flexibility.”

I suppress a laugh while the others try to pretend they’re not listening. I glance at Sera who frowns.

“Pity. Now I wonder how you two look naked.”

“Sera, that’s inappropriate.” Wynne warns. “Just drop it for all our sakes.”

“It’s all right, Wynne.” Varric chuckles before turning back to Sera. “We're dwarves, so like I said I don't have the...” He begins before he sees the stern looks coming from Wynne, Cassandra and Solas. He chuckles. “You know, I'll just leave that one to you.”

Luckily for all of us, off in the distance to our right, I see the damaged roof of a house. As we get closer, I notice the woven fence surrounding it. “We’re here.” I announce to my party.

Redcliffe Farms is a lot bigger than I had originally assumed. Nestled in the valley, a worn dirt road leads throughout the area to the other houses in the distance. We turn on the road and head through, passing a partially collapsed wall that looks like it used to be part of a bridge that had long since run dry. The house I had originally spotted looks abandoned with its roof and parts of the side are gone and tall grasses of the unkempt lawn sway in the light breeze up front. At the corner of the small overgrown yard, a torn banner gently sways from its wooden pole.

“Whatever’s in there, I call it first!” Sera cries as she runs off towards the old house. Cassandra steps forward to tell her not to but I hold my arm out to stop her. “Just let her.” I say, tiredly. “Maybe she’ll find something to keep her busy while we conduct our business with Dennet.”

I receive an annoyed sigh and walk over to the torn banner to examine it. Sporting the colors of red, white and gold, it bears the crest of the Theirin family. “I wonder how long this has been here.” I wonder aloud.

“Who knows?” Solas shrugs. “Perhaps since the blight. People all over Ferelden fled their homes when the darkspawn roamed the land.”

Sera returns looking rather disappointed. “No luck, Buttercup?” Varric asks.

She scrunches her nose. “Buttercup? Why are you calling me that?”

He shrugs. “You seem the type. Or exactly not the type. I forget how these things are supposed to work sometimes.”

“You don’t forget anything.” She scoffs, earning a grin from Varric.

“And you noticed! That’s why you’re Buttercup.”

I open my mouth to ask for clarification of what just happened but, deciding I don’t want to know, think better of it. I continue onwards with my party, passing up pens of druffalo and coming up beside a fences in stable where a young woman who looks close to my age grooms one of the many horses.

“Pardon me!” I call over to her. She pauses to look over at me. She sees my party and our gleaming weapons and frowns.

“We don’t want any trouble.” She calls back.

I turn to my party and excuse myself and approach her. Seeing her cautious stance, I stop a few feet away and hold my hands up in a non-offensive gesture. “Easy.” I say. “We’re not bandits.”

Her gaze flicks to my group then back. “You have mages.” She says.

“We do but I assure you that we mean you no harm.” I reply, calmly. I take a step forward and she inches back slightly. “We’re the Inquisition. We’re just here to speak with Dennet about some horses.”

Hearing the name Inquisition, he face brightens. “So you’re her! You’re the Herald of Andraste?”

Smiling, I lower my hands. “Yes. And you are?”

She moves switches the brush from one hand to the other and offers me her right hand. “I’m Seanna. Dennet is my father.” She beams. I shake her hand and she motions with her head to the house to the right behind her. “My father is in the house. I’m sure he’ll be happy to meet you.”

“I hope so.” I chuckle. “Thank you, Seanna. I’m sure we’ll speak again.”

After I tell her goodbye, I return to my party. “Well?” Cassandra presses. “What did she say?”

“That’s Dennet’s daughter, Seanna.” I say, continuing towards the house. “She said her father is in the house and will be happy to meet us.”

Approaching the door, I spot an older woman working in the garden nearby. She doesn’t notice us until I knock on the plain wooden door. As we wait, I look at around and notice how new the other houses seem in comparison to this one. If I had to guess, they were probably destroyed somehow during the blight and only rebuilt within the past few years.

The door finally opens and a bald older man opens the door. His lined face is weary but strong as he looks us over. “I knew you would show up at some point.” He says, his Fereleden accent strong. He moves aside and motions us in. As we enter the simple, yet cozy home, I hear Wynne warn Sera to keep her hands to herself. The man, whom I assume to be Dennet, closes the door behind us and walks towards the middle of the room before turning to look at us.  “So you’re the Inquisition, eh?” He says.

“One and only.” I say but he just nods.

“I heard you’re trying to bring order back.” He crosses his arms over his chest. “High time somebody did.” He looks me over. “I didn’t expect you to be some Free Marches noble though.”

I raise a brow at him. “Disappointed?”

“No. I’ve got no bad blood with free marchers.” He shrugs. “Just didn’t expect it. Name’s Dennet though. I served Arl Eamon for 30 years as horse master. I hear your Inquisition is looking for mounts?”

“We are.” I nod. “Will you help us?”

He glances at my party for a moment before his gaze returns to me. “My wife, Elaina, told me your soldiers took care of our wolf problem and build watchtowers to help our farmers return to their fields and allow people to pass through safely. You’ve helped us more than I could have hoped for.”

“I’m glad.” I smile. “In return for our help, we hope you will help us in acquiring horses for our cause.”

He nods. “You’ll have my whole stable and good hands to go with this.”

While this is great, I frown. “You’ll send your stable hands and horses to the Inquisition,” I begin. “But what about you? Would you join us as well and look after the horses? After all, you are the most qualified.”

He sighs. “You _have_ cleaned up the area and I will say that the offer is tempting….”

“But?” Cassandra says.

“But it feels wrong to abandon my lands to go play horse master again.” He frowns. I’m about to tell him I understand and take our victories where we can when Cassandra steps up. “Are you Andrastian? This is a matter of faith. The Maker would want the best to join us.”

A silence falls and we all wait with bated breath to see what he’ll say. Finally, he cracks a smile. “I’m heard some things about you lot. Can’t say I’m not interested in what it all means.”

“Then just say yes already!” Sera pipes up only to be hushed by Wynne. Dennet laughs.

“Alright Inquisition. I will tend to your horses myself and never let it be said that Redcliffe gave less than the best.” He offers his hand and I shake it, smiling ear to ear. “Just let me settle matters here and say goodbye to my wife and daughter then I’ll meet you in Haven.”

“Wonderful, Dennet.” I say happily. “We’re honored for you to join us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey! Look at that! I finally updated! I know, my updates have been super sporadic. Sorry about that! I’m trying to get better at it but sometimes inspiration just isn’t there and everything I write is crap. Next chapter, I will definitely try to get up a lot quicker.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Please comment/review. I love reading what you guys have to say and knowing what you like or dislike! Have a great day/night everyone!


	21. Too Little, Too Late

High off our small victory, we leave Redcliffe Farms and begin making our way towards the village— which Cassandra informs me is almost an hour or two away. As we walk, while my companions talk quietly amongst themselves, I walk in silence until Wynne begins to speak. “I can’t help to wonder what your plans are once the Breach has been sealed once and for all.” She says, glancing at me. “Do you have any idea of what you will do?”

I think about this for a moment before shrugging. “Who knows? The last time I attempted to seal the Breach, it almost killed me.” I frown. “I’m not even sure I will survive it the next time I encounter it.”

 “Last time you tried, you were closing it on your own.” Cassandra points out. “Maker willing that our meetings with the templars and mages goes well, you should have help. Perhaps the extra power will ensure that the Breach closes once and for all and that you will survive.”

“That or adding power to my mark will kill me.” I frown. “Like we’ve said before, we don’t fully understand my mark so who knows what adding power to it will do?”

Wynne glances at me. “Hopefully when that time comes, we will have at least somewhat of an understanding.”

We walk in silence for a moment until we suddenly hear Sera exclaim, “Rose!” Confused we look around us to see what she could possibly be referring to. “No, wait. Robin’s egg.” She says confidently. “It has to be that; I just know it.”

I turn to raise an eyebrow at her. “What are you talking about?”

“Is this another game?” Cassandra sighs.

“You can say that.” Varric chuckles.

“Whatever it is, can you do it more quietly?” She sneers but Varric has already turned his attention back to Sera.

“Care to place a bet on that, Buttercup?”

“We’re trying to guess the color of Cassandra’s underpants.” Sera giggles at my questioning look.

I glance back at Cassandra who blushes. “I don’t wear “underpants”. She says gruffly.

My brows shoot up in surprise and I bite my lip to suppress the laugh that was threatening to slip out.

“Pfft!” Sera snorts. “Everyone hear that? Cassandra doesn’t wear underpants!”

“I’m traveling with a bunch of children.” Wynne mutters, rolling her eyes.

“I imagine it reminds you of traveling with Ogren and Alistair?” I say, offering a smile. She sighs.

“At this moment, I’m not sure if that’s a good thing.”

We walk in silence until Cassandra points up ahead. “Look!” Looking over in the direction she’s pointing, I see it.

Up ahead, I see the benches, tents and fire pits of our usual camps but see none of our soldiers in sight. We enter the camp and I notice the few tipped over benches lying on the ground and the half-collapsed tents off to the side. “Looks like they were leaving in a hurry.” Varric comments.

“Yeah, I wonder what they were escaping from in such a rush.” I say. Seeing alight not far off, I see the reason. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” I groan.

Up ahead, we see the dreaded floating green crystal of the rift ahead and, right on cue, my hand ignites.

“Rift up ahead. Everyone get ready.” I call to my group. As I look back, Sera grins happily as she readies her bow.

“About time I get to see your glowing in action.” She beams. Chuckling, I turn away and ready my bow and we proceed towards the twisting light being emitted from the crystal. Cassandra charges ahead while the rest of us take our positions around the creatures pouring out of the fade. With our numbers, we’re able to overtake the creatures. With the field clear, I quickly raise my hand and seal the rift with a loud crash. The green fog that had begun to swirl around the area dissipates and I notice the few Inquisition soldiers littering the ground in front of the large gate leading into the protected village of Redcliffe. “Maker…” I breath, looking around at the fallen soldiers. “It was a bloody massacre!”

Briefly, I quietly mourn the men and women lost before I’m approached by soldier whom I recognize as our own by the symbol of the Maker on her breastplate. She salutes me. “Herald. I’m glad you’ve arrived.” She says.

“What’s happened here?” I ask.

“We had some people guarding the entrance to the village while the rest of us were sitting in camp when there was a loud crash and we heard the sound of grinding metal. Our guards were blasted backwards as the rift suddenly materialized out of thin air!” She says, wide eyed. “We had the gate shut while the rest of us  tried to fight it but….” She trails off and I nod.

“But you were slaughtered.” I finish, grimly. “I’m surprised to see you still alive.”

Her face reddens and she averts her gaze. “I’m sad to say that after seeing that my fellow soldiers were being killed left and right by those creatures, I hid off in the corner.” She shakes her head. “I’m sorry. I should have helped them.”

“If you had, you wouldn’t be alive now to tell us.” Cassandra points out.

I nod. “She’s right. I’m glad you survived long enough to be able to tell us. The rift is sealed and gone now so you should be safe here.” I glance at Cassandra. “After we speak with the Grand Enchanter, we should send word to send more soldiers to secure this area once more and to collect the bodies of those who have fallen.” I frown. “I’m sure their families would like to know of their deaths.”

The soldier salutes me once more. “Maker bless you, Herald.” She smiles. She quickly turns away from me and jogs up to the gate. “Open the gate!” she calls. We hear the sound of chains moving and within moments, the gate begins to raise.

As we walk through the gate, we are met by one of our scouts who runs up to us and salutes. “We’ve spread word the Inquisition was coming, but you should know that no one here was expecting us.” He reports.

Cassandra and I exchange a puzzled glance. “No one? Not even Grand Enchanter Fiona?”

 “If she was, she hasn’t told anyone.” He shrugs. “We’ve arranged use of the tavern for the negotiations.”

I open my mouth to speak but barely am able to speak a word when an elf dressed in battle mage armor quickly approaches us. We all turn to face him. “Agents of the Inquisition, my apologies!” He says, stopping a few feet away from us. “Magister Alexius is in charge now, but he hasn’t yet arrived. He’s expected shortly.”

“Who the hell is this Magister Alexius?” I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

He sizes me up before I see the hint of a smug smile starting to form. He ignores my question. “You can speak with the _former_ Grand Enchanter in the meantime. Come.” He turns and starts off down the road towards the village. “Oh, I definitely have some choice words for her.” I mutter.

We start to follow the elf and Cassandra comes to walk alongside me. “This doesn’t make any sense.” She says quietly. “We spoke to Fiona herself!”

“Do you think we waited too long to come?” I frown. I mean… I was sidelined for a long time.”

“Don’t blame yourself, child.” Wynne says, reassuringly. “Something seems off here so I don’t think you had anything to do with it.”

 I nod. “Whatever has happened, we need to get to the bottom of it.”

The man leads us through a door in a palisade wall and along a path laid out with planks of wood. We pass a large cabin that has a large Theirin banner flying proudly in the wind, similar to the one we saw at the farms. We come to a fork in the path with one leading downwards to the docks and the other leading up towards more houses that crowd around a large Griffin statue; No doubt in honor of King Alistair and the Hero of Ferelden for their part is ending the blight.

We pass the stores and houses and I look away from the curious glances that watch us with interest as we pass. He stops before a large stone building and I look over at the warn sign hanging. “The Gull and Lantern?” I read aloud.

The man turns to us. “That’s right. This is the tavern where you can speak with the former Grand Enchanter.”

He leaves us and I feel a sense of unease. “I don’t like how this all feels.” I mutter before pushing the door.

“I don’t think any of us does, Herald.” Varric says behind me.

Together we enter the tavern and I look around the darkened room for Fiona. Torches light up the large space, bathing everything in a warm glow. We get the usual curious glances and whispers but what makes me feel uneasy is the equally hostile glances being cast our way. Finding Fiona near the step leading up to some tables, we walk over. She looks at us in confusion but dips into a low bow. “Welcome, agents of the Inquisition.” She greets. “What has brought you to Redcliffe?”

My brows draw together. “Is this some sort of test? We’re here because you invited us in Val Royeaux.”

She glances at my party with hesitation. “You must be mistaken.” She frowns. “I haven’t been to Val Royeaux since before the Conclave!”

Cassandra and I exchange a glance. “Well that’s very strange because somebody who looked exactly like you spoke to me in Val Royeaux.”

She seems taken back. “Exactly like me?” She asks. “I suppose it could be magic at work.” She pauses. “But why would anyone…” She shakes her head. “Whatever or…whatever brought you here, the situation has changed.”

I cross my arms over my chest. “What do you mean it changed?”

“The free mages have already…. _pledged_ themselves to the service of the Tevinter Imperium.”

“An Alliance with Tevinter?” Cassandra asks. “Do you not fear all of Thedas turning against you?”

“Cassandra’s right.” Solas adds. “I understand that you are afraid, but you deserve better than slavery to Tevinter.”

Varric shakes his head. “Andraste’s ass….” He mutters. “I’m trying to think of a single worse thing you could have done and I’ve got nothing.”

I glance back at Fiona, half expecting her to hang her head but she stands tall. “As one indentured to a magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you.”

I let out a frustrated sigh. “The Divine’s corpse is barely cold and you’ve already joined the Imperium?”

She looks at me calmly. “Most of Thedas already blames us for the Divine’s death.” She says. “The Templar attacks grew worse and we mages had no allies! Either my people made a last stand here in Redcliffe or we took the only offer of help extended to us.” She frowns. “I had to save them. I had no other choice.”

I open my mouth to speak but the tavern door bursts open and we all look over to see two men enter the hall. The man up front his where armor with a strange looking hood and has at least twenty year on his companion. Behind him, a younger man in armor as well walks quietly behind him. Seeing us, the older man bursts into a huge grin. “Welcome my friends!” He greets, walking towards us. “I apologize for not greeting you earlier.”

“Agents of the Inquisition, allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius.” Fiona introduces him as him and the younger man come to stand before us.

“The Southern mages are under my command.” He says, staring intently at me. “And _you_ are the survivor, yes? The one from the Fade?” He grins. “Interesting.”

[ ](https://imgur.com/dpLPaVS)

The way he looks at me makes me uncomfortable but I straighten and stare him down. “I haven’t seen any sign of Redcliffe’s Arl or his men.”

“The Arl of Redcliffe left the village.” He replies.

Cassandra shakes her head. “Arl Teagan didn’t abandon his lands during the Blight, even when they were under siege.”

“There were…. _tensions_ growing,” He smiles. “I didn’t want an incident.”

I narrow my eyes at him. “I’d like to know more about this alliance between the rebel mages and the Imperium.”

“Certainly. What specifically would you like to know?”

I glance at Fiona who averts my gaze. “The Grand Enchanter told me she was indentured to a Magister.”

He shrugs. “Our Southern brethren have no legal status in the. As they were not born citizens of Tevinter, they must work for a period of ten years before gaining full rights.”  He smirks. “As their protector, I will oversee their work for the Imperium.”

“I’m not clear on when exactly you negotiated this arrangement with Fiona.” I say.

“When the Conclave was destroyed, these poor souls faced the brutality of the templars who rushed to attack them.” He turns to look at Fiona. “It could only be through divine providence that I arrived when I did.”

As he says this, Fiona narrows her eyes at him. “It was certainly very timely.” She says.

“I’d say.” Varric mutters.

“What does the Imperium gain from taking rebel mages under its wing?” I ask him. He turns back to me.

“For the moment, the Southern mages are a considerable expense. After they are properly trained, they will _join_ our legion.”

Fiona steps up, the anger evident in her face. “You said not all my people would be military! There are children, those not suited!”

He calmly turns back around to face her. “And I’m sure that one day they will all be productive citizens of the Imperium.” He says. His usual smile falls into a sneer and I feel a sudden chill down my spine. “When their debts are payed.”

I clear my throat to regain his attention. “You’re quite a long way from Tevinter, Alexius.”

He nods. “Indeed I am. Though I have heard that you are no Ferelden either. It seems we are both strangers here.”  Him and his companion walk past us and he sits down at a nearby table and motions me to join him. Stealing a glance at Fiona, I see the remorse evidence in her face and for a moment, I feel sorry for her. The poor woman just wanted to save her people yet she was tricked into slavery.

“Felix, would you send for a scribe, please?” He says to his companion before turning his deceitful smile towards me. “Pardon my manners. This is my son, Felix, Friends.”

Felix smiles as he bows to me before turning away to do as his father says. I turn back to Alexius as he begins to speak again. “I’m not surprised you’re here. Containing the Breach is not a feat that many could even attempt.” He shifts in his seat and stares at me intently once more. “There’s no telling how many mages would be needed for such an endeavor.” He smirks. “Ambitious indeed.”

Leaning back in my chair, I smirk. “Well when you’re fighting a tear in the sky, you can hardly afford to think small.”

His grin falters. “There will have to be—“ He begins to say as Felix begins limping towards us. The man looks pale as he approaches and both Alexius and I jump up from our seats.

“Felix, are you—“ I begin to ask before he begins to collapse. I quickly step forward to catch him.

“Felix?” Alexius say, his face drawn in an expression of worry.

As Felix rises, I feel him slip a note into my hand as he meets my gaze. “I’m so sorry.” He frowns. “Please forgive my clumsiness, My Lady.”

“It’s fine.” I say, offering him a smile.

His father quickly steps forward and I close my hand to conceal the note from him as he checks on his son. “Are you alright?” He asks.

Felix nods, his hand holding his torso. “I’m fine, father.”

Alexius motions to him. “Come. I’ll get your powders.” He starts off in the other direction and Felix gives me a smile before turning to follow his father.

“Please excuse us, Friends.” Alexius calls to as he makes his way towards the door. “We’ll have to continue this another time.” He turns and motions to Fiona. “Fiona, I require your assistance back at the castle.”

She casts us a worried glance before walking after her master, her head hanging in defeat.

“I don’t mean to trouble anyone.” Felix frowns as he follows. As he gets to the door, Alexius turns to look at us. “I shall send word to the Inquisition. We will conclude this business at a later date.”

Once they leave the tavern, I open the note that Felix slipped to me.

“What is that?” Cassandra asks, walking over to me.

“Come to the Chantry. You are in danger.” I read quietly. We exchange glances and Varric frowns.

“Yeah, that’s not ominous at all.” He mutters.

Feeling unfriendly gazes on us, I lower my voice so only my party can hear. “Let’s discuss this elsewhere.”

They nod in agreement and start towards the door. From behind me, I feel somebody’s gaze and turn around to find a woman in mage robes glaring at me. Cassandra raises an eyebrow at me motion for her to go ahead before I approach the woman. Before I can speak, spits at me. “What the hell?” I exclaim.

“We don’t need your kind here.” She hisses. “Your Inquisition is just templars by another name.”

I take a deep breath to sooth my anger bubbling up in me. Yelling at her— no matter how tempting – would not make matters any better. “You’d rather bow to Tevinter than join the Inquisition?” I ask, calmly.

She scoffs. “All you Chantry types think the same way. _The Tevinter Imperium is a great evil and must be avoided_. It’s just because they’re ruled by mages. No one wants us to look at them and say their mages are free and the world hasn’t ended.” She says, mockingly.

“But don’t magisters summon demons and practice human sacrifice?” I ask.

She straightens. “The Chantry say whatever they think will scare us.” She says. “Besides, what’s wrong with blood magic? People don’t like the idea of us controlling their thoughts but they have no problem with us throwing fireballs in their wars.”

I nod. “That’s true.”

“In Tevinter, the mages police themselves— It works!”

“So, who are you?” I ask.

Her brows draw together and she watches me with caution. “Why?”

I shrug. “I imagine you know who I am. I just figured it’d be polite to know who you are.”

“Linnea.” She says. “Just Linnea. Don’t ask what circle tower I’m from because we’re done with that. We’re all free mages now.”

“Why do you have so much animosity against me?” I ask. “I simply asked you your name yet you automatically assume that I’m going to asking you what circle tower you’re from. I know you’re all free mages now. I was simply here, not to ruin your chances of “policing yourselves” as you put it, but to become your allies. I have no bad blood with mages.”

She scoffs. “You want us just like the others did. You pose as allies who want to make sure we’re safe yet you want to put us on leashes to fight your wars before locking us up, “for our safety”.”

Sighing, I roll my eyes. “Why does everybody think we’re part of the Chantry? We _left_ the Chantry— They _hate_ us. They even went as far as to declare us heretics!”

She rolls her eyes with another scoff. “Right.” She says, sarcastically. “And I’m the Empress of Orlais.”

I open my mouth to say something along the lines if she was the empress, it makes sense that she would wear a mask to cover up her face that looks like a mabari’s arse, but I feel a hand on my arm to stop me. Turning I look at the king blue eyes of Wynne. “Come, dear. It’s obvious that she’s not one to be reasoned with.”

“Piss off.” Linnea sneers as Wynne leads me away. We walk to the door and she lowers her voice. “It’s best not to provoke her in a room full of mages.”

Realizing she’s right, I nod. “Where are the others?” I ask, noticing they’re no longer standing near the door. “Did they already head outside?

“No.” She says, look around us. “They’re upstairs. I paid for a room so we should be able to meet there.”

Together we walk to the other far side of the room and head up the stairs to the top floor. “What about spies?” I whisper. “We’re already unwelcome it seems. I’m sure Alexius has people following us.”

Stopping in front of one of the few wooden doors, she smiles. “Leave that to me.” She knocks and the door is opened by Solas who, once seeing us, quickly moves and motions us in. “Good, now that you’re here, are we gonna discuss the weird note thing?” Sera says as Solas closes the door behind us.

Wynne quickly shushes her, earning a glare before turning around to face the door. Taking a deep breath, she raises her hands and her hands glow with a soft blue light that slowly spreads until it fills the room. Once she turns back around she nods to me. “Go ahead. We should be able to speak privately now.

Sera touches the wall of blue energy covering the window she’s sitting in and wrinkles her nose as she quickly moves away from it.

The room is fairly small and cozier than most rooms I’ve stayed in during our travels. As you walk in, two large windows light up the room with sunlight. Near one of the windows, a study wooden desk and chair sit up against a wall with an oak table sitting next to it with a few random books and a bowl of fresh fruit. On the other side of the room, a carved wooden bed with a soft royal blue and cold blanket and matching pillows sits facing the open windows. Beside the bed, I notice some more books sitting on a small table with a candle and an animal pelt lies on the cold stone floor.

Cassandra leans against one of the windows near Sera and Varric sits on the bed while Solas and Wynne stay near the door. Everybody looks at me expectantly and I clear my throat to speak but struggle to figure out what to say. I glance at Cassandra for help and she steps forward. "The note you got from Felix said to come to the chantry because we’re in danger.” She begins, frowning. “If you ask me, I think we should travel back to Haven immediately so we can show the note to Leliana.”

“I agree with the seeker on this.” Varric says. “Everything has felt a bit off since we arrived. I don’t like the sound of this.”

“It does sound suspicious but you saw how people were looking at us in the tavern. We really can be in danger.” I point out. “I know you guy might not agree with me, but I think we should go.”

“Have you gone batty?” Sera asks. “It was the evil guy’s son who gave you the note!”

“It was but there was something… different about him.”

Sera scoffs. “Great. Now the Herald is hard up for the baddies.”

“That’s not what I mean, Sera.” I snap. “I mean, the way he acted. His father was ready to negotiate but he acted ill so he could warn me with the note.”

“It could all be an act.” Solas says. “He and his father could have worked it out ahead of time to make it seem genuine. It would be a good way to lure you in and ambush you.”

I shake my head. “No. I know you all think I’m crazy…”

“You are.” Sera nods.

I ignore her and continue. “I think it really was genuine. The way Alexius looked at me… “Thinking about his creepy gaze, I shiver. “Listen, I just need you guys to trust me.” I look around the room. “Well?”

Nobody says anything for the longest time until Varric lets out a sigh. “I don’t feel good about this but I’m in.”

“As am I.” Wynne smiles.

“You’re all daft.” Sera frowns.

Solas reluctantly agrees and we look at the other two women expectantly. Cassandra rolls her eyes with an exasperated sigh. “Fine. I’m in too.”

“Come on, Buttercup.” Varric says but Sera crosses her arms over her chest.

“Don’t “Buttercup” me. I’m not walking into an ambush with you.” She says.

“Not even for all the possible loot you can get off their bodies when we kill them?” Varric grins. “You can even steal their breeches. Think about it, dead with no breeches.”

We wait and watch as Sera cracks a smile. “Dead men with no breeches…” She chuckles. Finally, she sighs. “Fine. I’ll get slaughtered with you lot.”

“Then it’s settled.” Cassandra grins, pushing away from the wall. “Let’s go see who wants to speak with…”

“Or kill.” Sera mutters.

Cassandra shoots her a glare. “Us.” She finishes.

We wait for Wynne to remove the barrier and then we file out of the room and start down the stairs.


	22. Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry for the super long delay for this chapter. I had finals all week which prevented me from writing and/or updating. Luckily, I’m about you go on summer vacation so I should be able to start updating a bit quicker once more. Thanks for being patient! :)

Once we leave the tavern, we take a short walk down near the dock. The pungent odor of the fish hanging from nearby racks fill my lungs and I’m filled with a sense of nostalgia that leaves me frustrated and confused.

[ ](https://imgur.com/vbUZd0U)

Am I from a place that has a lot of fishing? Being that I am of noble birth, I can’t imagine spending much time around fishing boats or fishermen.

Up ahead, we see the Chantry sitting atop a hill like a sentinel watching over the smaller houses and judging them from its pedestal. We begin climbing the stone steps when a few Chantry sisters, dressed in full Chantry garb bursts through the heavy wooden doors in such a panic that I get knocked backwards and stumble back down towards the stairs. As I fall, I catch sight of one of the sisters as she runs past me and I reach out and grab her leg. She falls and struggles with me as I dodge her kicks towards my face. “Let me go!” She cries, finally kicking me square in jaw and then right between my eyes.

Suddenly dizzy, I release her and she gets only a few steps away before Sera tackles her to the ground. I’d laugh at the situation if I wasn’t still reeling from her kicks. Varric helps me back to my feet while Sera continues to wrestle with her. I shake my head and stare wide eyed at the stairs ahead of me as I try to get my eyes to focus.

“You alright, Lena?” Varric frowns from somewhere beside me.  It takes a moment for my vision to finally clear before I nod to him.

“Maker, she has a strong kick.” I mutter. I check my jaw to make sure I can still use it from I turn to the women still wrestling on the ground. “Sera, let her up but restrain her.”

She does as she’s told and the sister continues to squirm against Sera’s surprisingly strong grip. As I approach her, she glares at me. “Let me go!” She demands. “I need to warn everyone!”

“Relax.” I say calmly to the woman. “Warn everybody about what? What’s happened?”

She looks at me solemnly. “It’s horrible. My sisters and I were reciting our afternoon prayers when there was a horrible sound.”

Cassandra and I exchange a glance. “What did it sound like?” Cassandra asks. “Did it sound like scraping metal?”

Taken back, she frowns at her. “Yeah…how did you know?”

I wave away her question and ask one of my own. “Was there anything else? A light perhaps?”

She quickly nods. “Yes. A terrifying bright green light with a moving emerald colored floating crystal appeared!” She says, her eyes wide. “At first we thought it was a sign from the Maker but then these horrible creatures poured out. My sisters and I were terrified and fled!” She begins to struggle once more. “I need to go. I need to warn everybody!”

“Say nothing. Don’t start a panic.” I instruct. “Tell your sister not to speak about it either. We’ll deal with it.”

She shakes her head frantically. “No! Don’t go in there! We need to flee!” The woman starts to become frantic and Sera gives her a quick slap. Surprised, she looks at her.

“Will you calm down?” Sera says. “She’s the Herald of Andraste. She’ll seal the rift!”

“Slapping her wasn’t necessary, Sera.” I sigh. “But she’s is right. I am the one people are calling the Herald. I have a way to seal the rift so that no more creatures will escape the Fade.” My green eyes look into her terrified slate grey ones. “So say nothing. Understand? I will seal it.”

Poor woman looks terrified but she nods. “I won’t say anything.” She says. “I promise.”

I offer her a smile. “Thank you. And instruct your sisters to do the same. Once the rift is sealed, I will come find you.”

She nods and I motion for Sera to release her. As the woman quickly runs in the direction that her sisters went, Sera turns to me. “You know she’s going to tell, right?”

“Yeah.” I scoff. “If not her, her sisters probably already have.” Turning to look at my companions, I smile. “So, who’s ready to go fight some demons?”

* * *

 

Quickly, we enter the Chantry to find not only the rift that the Chantry sister spoke of but a male mage fighting off the creatures milling around. Before we even have a time to draw our weapons to fight, the man before us gracefully twirls his staff around hitting one creature square in the head. It collapses to the ground and disintegrates before its essence returns to the Fade.

“Look out!” I call out to the man as another creature slithers up behind him.

 He catches my warning and quickly turns and hits it with his staff. We hear a hard whack as the orb at the end of the staff hits it in its deformed face and then again as the man spins the shaft expertly around his hand and hits the upwards in the neck. The creature staggers back allowing the mage to step back and flip his staff over so that blade at the bottom is angled outward as he thrusts it into the creature’s chest. It lets out a shriek as he twists and removes it, posed in a fighting stance as the creature falls face-first to the flagstone.

“Bits up, face down!” Sera mutters from beside me.

 Its clawed hands reach out in desperation before its head slumps down and, like the one before, it returns to the Fade. Seeing nothing else crawl out, the man straightens before grinning at us. “Good! You’re finally here!” He exclaims in his Tevinter accent. “I was worried you’d never show up.” As he approaches, I’m almost intimidated by how attractive he is. While he’s a mage, he’s not tall and lanky like Solas but instead he’s very fit with a strong upper body which is emphasized by the cut of his enchanter armor which leaves his left arm bare. He boasts a strong jawline, tanned skin, bright blue eyes and dark brown hair styled in a quiff with a neatly groomed mustache and small soul patch to match.

Chuckling, I descend the few stairs and make my way towards him. “Sorry, I’m late. I had to deal with a petrified Chantry sister.” I smirk. “Had I known there was a party, I would have at least brought a gift.”

He laughs. “Perhaps a fine wine?”

I return his smile and Cassandra ruins our moment back unsheathing her sword as she steps forward. “Who are you?” She growls.

His grin remains intact as his eyes slide from me to my hostile companion. “I think proper introductions can wait a moment, can’t they?” He asks before his gaze returns to me. He motions with his head to the rift behind me. “Help me close this, would you?”

“Gladly.” I nod. I step forward and raise my hand. Energy latches on to my hand and I feel it begin to pull my hand toward it before it repels me. I stagger back and my brow furrows and I shoot Solas a questioning look before he points behind me. “Look out!”

As I turn back, my eyes widen as an entire slew of demons pour out and I unsheathe my sword. Four wraiths, two terrors and two shade monsters emerge from around the Chantry. “For Andraste’s sake!” I exclaim, looking around. “Why are there always so many of these bastards?!”

Right as I say this, a terror starts in my direction and I run up to meet it with my sword raised. As I get closer, I notice the strange circle of bright green sparks around us. I cross over into the circle and swing my sword down but everything moves in slow motion. I watch as my blade slowly cuts through the air and the creature getting ready to swipe at me. I’m so distracted by the slowed motion that my blade somehow misses. My hand and blade go slowly sailing past until I’m able to stop myself. Slowly, I turn just in time to see as the terror swings his arm at me. Before I have time to act, its arm catches right below my rib cage and start flying back. I float backwards in the air and had I not been thinking about how much the blow hurt, it might have been peaceful. Or at least it was until I exited the circle and fell to the flagstone with grunt. I look up and see the creature, who is still within the circle starting to close in on me and I glance around for my sword which left my hand mid-flight. I find it a few feet behind me and frown. “Shit.” I mutter, looking back at the creature. Its clawed hand exits the circle and swipes at me and I scramble back and it almost hits my leg. Its other hand begins to swing down at me but before it can hit me, the mysterious mage turns and slices its hand off with the blade at the end of his staff. It lets out a screech and I grimace at the severed claw near my feet as it continues to move.

Just like when we first saw him, he twirls his staff around and plunges the blade into its neck and thrusts down. Light and blood pours out and his collapses backwards, slowly falling and flailing as it falls back through the circle before disintegrating. Swinging his staff back so it’s standing back upright, and he holds out a hand to me. “Thanks.” I smile. Kicking the now still claw away from me, I accept his hand and allow him to help me to my feet. Before I can make a sarcastic comment, a blast of energy flies past me from behind him and he quickly swings around to fight it.

“Lena!” I hear Varric call from behind me. I swivel around and he tosses my sword to me. Somehow I manage to catch it and quickly yell a thank you to him before surveying the field. Together, Sera and Varric take out a shade monster and the mysterious mage is still fighting off the wraith in the corner. As Wynne joins his efforts, I turn to look around and notice as Solas steps unknowingly in a green circle and watch as he slows down just like I did.  Not far off, I spot another circle of sparks surrounding a wraith in the opposite corner of the Chantry. Unlike the one Solas is in, this one speeds up everything as the wraith shoots out balls of energy all over the place at a rapid pace. Off to my right, mid-way between Solas and the fast wraith, Cassandra bashes her shade monster and runs her blade through it before it collapses and disintegrates. Solas shoots a fireball at the fast wraith and I watch as the orb of fire slowly materializes from the end of his staff and starts to fly. _Once he alerts it, he won’t be able to block in time by the time it reaches him._ I think to myself, frowning. Not far off, I see Cassandra’s shield glint from the light of the rift and get an idea.

“Cassandra!” I yell, quickly charging towards her. As she turns to look, I see the fireball now flying through the air at normal speed at the wraith. Earning an annoyed grunt, I pry the shield from her and run, jumping over a fallen pew, just as the wraith is hit and turns its attention to Solas. It fires off a ball of charged energy at him but I quickly run between them just in time to deflect it with shield. It bounces off the metal shield and flies back at the wraith and hits it, making it stagger and quickly shoot off another one. With the shield protecting me and from hitting him, I turn to look at Solas. “Solas! Get out of green circle!” I yell.

Slowly, his brow furrows and he looks down. Finally taking notice, he steps out of the circle just as a charged ball hits my unguarded leg. I cry out and drop down to one knee and raise the shield to protect me while I’m down. The muscle in my calf freaks out and twitches as it contracts. Solas, free from the circle of perpetual slowness, finally vanquishes the wraith before coming to kneel by my side. “Are you alright?” He asks.

I grit my teeth against the tightness and nod. “Yeah.” He gets back up and runs off to fight another wraith across the room and I look around as I wait for the tightness to slowly relax. From what I can see only one wraith remains and all three mages are attacking it at once. When my leg finally relaxes, I carefully stand up and walk over to return Cassandra’s shield so I can prepare to seal the rift.

“Good call.” She says, taking back her shield.

The Wraith is quickly killed and it disintegrates like the others. Everybody turns to me and I raise my hand towards the rift. Once sealed, the crystal, fog and random circles disappear and I turn to face the mysterious mage as he approaches me.

“Fascinating!” He grins. “How does that work, exactly?” Noticing my reluctance, he laughs. “You don’t even know, do you? You just wiggle your fingers, and boom! Rift closes.”

“I don’t know about the wiggling fingers part but pretty much.” I shrug.

“Now that the rift is closed, who are you?” Cassandra interacts.

“Ah! Getting ahead of myself again, I see.” He says, glancing from her towards me. He dips into a graceful half-bow before straightening. “Dorian of House Parvus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?”

“Another Tevinter.” Cassandra sneers. “Be cautious with this one.”

“Charming.” He mutters, giving her a side-eyed glance. He grins back at me. “Suspicious friends you have here.”

“You have no idea.” I grin. “They don’t seem to like outsiders much. I mean, when they first met me, I was handcuffed and put into a dungeon.” I receive an impatient grunt from behind me and continue. “Anyways, what brings you here?” I ask, glancing around at the trashed area. “I thought I was supposed to meet with Felix.”

[ ](https://imgur.com/VergsWD)

“You are, technically.” He nods. “Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable – as I’m sure you can imagine.”

“At what cost?” Cassandra mutters from behind me.

I ignore her comment. “So are you a magister as well?” I ask. His handsome face turns into a scowl and I smile. “I’m asking for a friend.” As I say this, I discretely point to Cassandra.

[ ](https://imgur.com/fkGtg20)

He sighs. “All right. Let’s say this once: I’m a mage from Tevinter but not a member of the Magisterium. I know Southerners use the term interchangeably but,” He smiles. “That only makes you sound like barbarians.”

“See Cassandra?” I say, swinging my head in her direction. “It makes you sound like a barbarian.”

She rolls her eyes at me and I smile back at Dorian. “Sorry about that. Some people are so insensitive.”

He chuckles. “I think we’ll get along famously.”

I smile. “When I asked about Felix moments ago, you said technically. Was it not his note I received?”

“No. It was mine actually.” He smiles. “He should be here shortly though. He was supposed to give you the note then meet us here after ditching his father. As for the note, somebody had to warn you.” His face drops into a frown. “I mean, note or not, it should be obvious how unwelcome here you are based on your interaction at the Tavern.”

My brows knit together. “How do you know about that?” I ask. “I didn’t see you.”

“I was standing off near the kitchen.” He shrugs, smirking. “Surveying the situation from afar, I guess you can say.”

“Can’t say I blame you.” I nod. “But what was with the hostility? We were invited here by somebody who looked like the Grand Enchanter to ally with the rebel mages.” I frown, shaking my head. “It makes no sense. How the hell did he get here right before us?”

“Now you’re asking the right questions.” He grins. He casts a quick glance at what I can only assume is a glaring Cassandra behind me before speaking. “When we were fighting the creatures from the rift, did you notice the glowing circles on the ground?”

I nod. “Yeah. The yellow ones sped things up while the green ones slowed them down. Is that linked to Alexius?”

He lets out an impatient sigh. “It wasn’t just movement that was being sped up but time. Time in those spaces were being sped up and slowed down. To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself.”

“Impossible.” Wynne interjects, causing us all to look at her. “I studied at the Kinloch Hold for many years and never once heard of anybody being able to distort time. If anybody had, I would have heard of it.”

“Especially the Dalish.” Cassandra agrees.

The always serious Solas cracks a smile. “That is fascinating, if true.”

I shoot him a glare. “Don’t even think about it. Let me deal our current weirdness first before you start messing with time.”

His smile falters as his gaze moves over to me. “I wasn’t saying I would take part in it. I was only saying I found it interesting. Besides, if it were true, it would almost certainly dangerous.”

I give him a condescending look. “You think?”

“Precisely.” Dorian says before his attention reverts to me. “Soon there will be more rifts with time distortion magic like the one seen here today but they’ll appear further and further away from Redcliffe.”

“Great.” I sneer. “I still have a damn rift in the sky and now I have to deal with some asshole distorting time. No vacation time for me, it seems.”

[ ](https://imgur.com/Iwojx3b)

“I wouldn’t plan any romantic getaways anytime soon.” He quips, giving me a wink before turning serious once more. “The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and it’s unraveling the world.”

“And why should we believe you?” Cassandra asks.

“I agree with the stone faced one.” Sera comments. “This sounds daft.”

“Because I know what I’m talking about.” He frowns, averting our gazes for a moment. “I’m not proud of my involvement in this but I helped develop this magic.” His eyes slide upwards to look at me. “When I was still his apprentice, it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work.” He shifts into an inquisitive pose with one arm tucked under his elbow and his other balled up below his chin. “What I don’t understand is why he’s doing it? Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys?”

“Perhaps it wasn’t for the mages?” I offer. “I saw the way he acted when Felix collapsed into my arms. I think him distorting time to get here before us was a test run to make sure it worked. If anything, I think he might be doing it to prevent whatever plagues his son.”

“She’s right.”

At the sound of his voice, we all turn to watch Felix walk towards us from the shadows.  He gives me a small nod of acknowledgement before turning to face Dorian. “The Herald is right. My father didn’t do it to ally with the mages.”

Dorian gives him a smirk. “Took you long enough!” He teases. “Is he getting suspicious?”

“No.” Felix says, shaking his head. “But I shouldn’t have played the illness card. I thought he’d be fussing over me all day.”

“Damn fathers and their worrying.” I chuckle.

He turns to look at me with a solemn expression. “Things have turned toward the worst. My father’s joined a cult.”

“Plot twist.” Varric comments from off to the side.

“They’re Tevinter supremacists who call themselves ‘Venatori’.” Felix frowns. “And I can tell you one thing: Whatever he’s done for them, he’s done it to get to you.”

“All this for me?” I say, my brows shooting up in surprise. “And to think, I didn’t get him anything.”

Dorian chuckles. “Get him a fruit basket.” He smirks. “Everybody loves those.”

I look back at my companions to see if anybody found that funny. Mostly I just get stern looks from Solas, Wynne and Cassandra, a grin from Varric and Sera looking at me like I’m a crazy person. My grin falls and I clear my throat before turning my attention back to Felix.

“Alexius is your father. Why are you working against him?”

[ ](https://imgur.com/794mxRu)

“For the same reason Dorian is.” He says, motioning him. “I love my father and I love my country but this? Cults? Time Magic? What he’s doing now is madness!” He frowns. “For his own sake, you _have_ to stop him!”

“It would also be nice if he didn’t rip a hole in _time_.” Dorian points out. “There’s already a hole in the sky.”

“And I’m working on that.” I mutter. I sigh. “Why would he rearrange time and indenture the mage rebellion to get to me? I mean that seems like an awful lot of work when a letter would suffice.”

“They’re obsessed with you but I don’t know why.” Felix frowns. “Perhaps because you survived the Temple of Sacred Ashes.”

Dorian watches me curiously, his eyes narrowing. “You can seal the rifts. Maybe there’s a connection?” He shrugs, nonchalantly. “Maybe they see you as a threat.”

As he says this I notice Felix’s brow wrinkle as he fidgets uneasily. “If the Venatori are behind those rifts or the Breach in the sky, they’re even worse than I thought.”

“If they _are_ behind all this, I will hunt down each and every one of them just to sink an arrow in their chests.” I say tartly. “I mean, not to make this all about me but, they really have fucked my life up.”

“Well at least now you know you’re their target.” Dorian offers. “Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage. I can’t stay in Redcliffe since Alexius doesn’t know I’m here.”

“But I thought you said he was your mentor?” Wynne inquires.

He nods. “Was being the keyword there. As in ‘not anymore’.” He turns back to me. “I would like to keep him in the dark about my whereabouts for now.” He smiles. “But whenever you’re ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I’ll be in touch.” With an alluring wink and smile to me, he saunters off towards one of the exits. Before leaving, he pauses at the doorway and looks over at Felix. “And Felix…. Try _not_ to get yourself killed.”

Felix smiles after his friend. “There are worst things than dying, Dorian.” He says. Dorian smiles and disappears through the doorway, leaving us alone with Felix. He turns back to me and gives me a salute. “I have to leave now before my father begins looking for me. Good luck, my friends.”

I return his salute and turn to look at my companions as he leaves. Everybody stares at me expectantly before Cassandra steps forward. “We should return to Haven as soon as possible.” She crosses her arms over her chest and raises her chin as she watches me. “We need to meet with the others and figure out our plan of action.”

I raise a brow. “I think it’s a bit obvious, isn’t it? We need to stop this nutcase of a magister before he unravels the world.”

“I think what she means is that Alexius is holding up in Redcliffe Castle which will be heavily guarded.” Wynne offers from beside her. “You obviously won’t want to walk in blindly.”

“Actually I was thinking of going in stark naked playing a lute.” I retort, earning a stern glance from the older woman.

“Precisely.” Cassandra nods to Wynne, ignoring my comment. “If he really does have a way of distorting time, he is a much bigger threat than we originally assumed. We need to bring this new information to the others’ attention and come up with a strategy.”

“You’re right.” I say with a heavy sigh. My head begins to throb and I bring up my hand to massage my temples earning concerned looks from the others. I wave away their unspoken concerns and straighten, forcing a smile. “I’m fine. My head still just still hurts a little from when I got assaulted from the Chantry sister earlier.” That and the fact that the list of serious shit I have to deal with keeps stacking up. I turn to Cassandra. “Go ahead and lead everybody towards the inner gates. I’ll catch up with you guys in a bit.”

Frowning, her eyes narrow at me. “Why? What are you going to do?”

“I promised the Chantry sister that I would come tell her when the Chantry was cleared, remember?”

“Yes, but we’re in danger here.” She points out. “Being the target of their plans, you shouldn’t be walking around alone and without protection.”

I point behind me at the bow that sticks out. “I have a bow and a sword.”

“But they have magic.” Solas adds.

“Not it!’ Sera exclaims.

“I’ll stay with her.” Wynne says calmly. She clasps her hands in front of her and straightens. “I will be sure to guard her and ensure she reaches the inner gate safely.”

Cassandra looks between us before letting out a sigh. “Fine. Please hurry. The quicker we get away from here, the better.” As she says this, she looks around suspiciously as though there were assassins camouflaged with the walls before quickly turning on her heel and leading our party out of the Chantry. Once they’re through the doors, my shoulders slump and I carefully sit down on one of the broken pews scattered around the room. Wynne watches me carefully. “Does your side hurt?” She asks, quietly.

Exhaling, I shake my head. “No. In the time I’ve been sidelined, I’ve become used to doing little from day to day. All our fighting just takes it out of me.”

She nods and comes to perch herself beside me. I offer her a smile and she tucks a lock of my chestnut brown hair that had slipped out of my braid. Her gentle touch grazes over jaw as she gently tilts my head upwards and examines the pitch black veins the reach up towards my ear. “You’ll have that forever, you know.” She says with a frown as her pale blue eyes peer into my forest green ones. “At least you will until I can find a way to get rid of it. _If_ I can that is.”

I nod. “I figured that since it’s remained after my wound healed.” I picture the pink stripe on my side where the new skin has formed and the pitch black veins branching out from it and stretching up to just below my ear. In honesty, I was happy that the collar of my armor covered it enough so you couldn’t tell it was there at first glance. It wasn’t that I was insecure about it but it served as a constant reminder of my most recent brush with death. I chuckle to myself and Wynne raises a brow at me.

“What’s so funny?”

I shrug. “I was thinking how I’m stuck with carrying around a reminder of my brushes with death.” I explain. I hold my left hand up with the palm upwards, igniting it. Green electricity fizzes around it before I close my hand to extinguish it. “I have my mark from the tragedy I survived at the Temple of Sacred Ashes and now I have this,” I motion to my side which is covered by my hauberk. “To remember that I survived some unknown poison that was resistant to healing magic.” I let out another chuckle. “Apparently, I really like to keep souvenirs of my pain.”

I hoped she would give a lighthearted chuckle of her own but she frowns as her brows draw together. Being self-conscious at her sympathetic looks, I give her leg a quick pat before straightening. “Well, we should get going and find that Chantry sister. Hopefully she listened and didn’t cause a panicked frenzy. I’m far too tired to fight my way through panicked mages.”

She rises to her feet without a word and calmly smooths the front of her robes before making her way towards the door. I follow and once she’s out the door ahead of me, I pause and look back into the room at the giant stone statue of Andraste watching over the Chantry. I frown. “Whether or not it was you or the Maker that set me on this path, I hope I’m doing the right thing.” She sits in silence and I take a deep breath before turning on my heel and leaving.


	23. Bait

When we exit the destroyed interior of the Chantry, the sun is on its downward descent through the clear blue sky. We carefully walk down the stone steps and I cast a glance out at the docks. The few boats tied to posts gently bob in the water and I’m reminded of my sense of nostalgia from earlier. I frown but before I can delve once more into my self-pity over my amnesia, I feel Wynne give my side a light nudge. I turn my head and she motions with her chin to a small garden off to the side with broken, ivy covered white pillars and a couple statues of what I can only assume to be images of Andraste and/or the Maker. Peeking from behind one of the pillars, I catch a glimpse of the white robes and flat-topped hat of a few Chantry sisters congregating around one of the statues.

“Everything seems calm.” She comments, looking around at the sparse number of people in proximity of the religious structure. “I hope it’s not because the others have already panicked the people.”

“We can hope not.” A slight breeze drifts past carrying a scent of wildflowers as it blows the rogue lock of my dark brown hair across my face. I reach up tuck it back behind my ear as I follow my companion towards the garden and try to pick out the sister we spoke to from the group. They differ in ages but with their similar clothing and nothing else to really tell them apart, I fail to figure out which one she is. Luckily, one of them notices us approaching and nudges a woman who is bent in prayer beside her. The woman looks up and the sister that noticed us motions in our direction. The woman, seeing us, quickly rises and pushes her way towards us. “You’re alive!” She says, her eyes wide with both fear and amazement. “Were you able to deal with the—“ She breaks off , looking back at her group before lowering her voice. “demons?”

“We were.” I nod, a frown tugging at the corners of my mouth as I prepare to tell her the bad news about the interior. “The rift has been closed so it is safe once more to enter. However, the interior is trashed. Most of the pews are broken and the rugs are shredded.”

She nods solemnly. “I knew they’d be damage once that crystal appeared. Cleaning up the mess of broken wood and strips of fabric is much easier than if lives would have been lost.” Touching the back of my hand, she smiles. “Thank you, Herald. May the Maker guide you in whatever challenges await you.”

I bow my head. “You’re welcome. I’m glad we could spare any innocent lives from being lost.” I pause for a moment to look around me and notice that, aside from the sisters huddled together whispering with one another, we were alone in the garden. “Where is everybody?” I frown, a sinking feeling arising in my stomach. “I hope you didn’t panic everybody.”

She quickly shakes her head. “I didn’t say anything but one of my sisters informed one of the Tevinter guards. They herded everybody into the tavern until the situation was dealt with.”

I let out an exasperated sigh. “Great.” I mutter, thinking about Dorian had told us about Alexius’ possible involvement in the rifts, I look off to the side as I feel the throbbing in my head start to return. The Chantry sister gives me a worried glance and Wynne quickly steps in to defuse the situation.

“Thank you for telling us, Child. That was good call on your sister’s part.” Wynne says, offering a smile. “She ensured that no innocents would be harmed if they unknowingly walked into the Chantry. On behalf of the Inquisition, we would appreciate if you can thank her for us and tell the guards that Chantry is safe once more.”

The young woman casts an unsure glance at me before nodding to the older mage before her. “Of course. Thank you once again, Inquisition.”

While she returns to her little group, Wynne carefully leads me away, waving to the others who looks over at us curiously.

“Should we really be thanking her?” I mutter, rubbing my temples to ease the throbbing. “No doubt she caused a panic and now they’re trapped in a building by the people who most likely caused it.”

Watching me try to ease my headache with little success, she frowns. “Are you alright?”

I give a slight nod. “Yeah. My head just still hurts from when the sister kicked me.”

“Once we leave Redcliffe, I can ease your pain if you would like?”

“That would wonderful.” I say, shooting her a smile. “Thank you.”

We follow the wooden planks embedded in the earth to form a pathway towards the palisade gate up ahead. Off to the side, I see a familiar short, blonde haired head peeking out from the dirty window of the cabin on our right. I stop and the head disappears with a snorted laugh. “Wynne, the chantry sister said _everybody_ was huddled in the tavern, right?” She nods, shooting me a questioning glance.

“That’s what she said…. why? Did you see somebody who didn’t go?”

Putting my finger to my lips, I walk over to the door and lean my shoulder against the door. “You know I can hear you in there, Sera?” I call through the door.

“No you can’t.” I hear her says, before she realizes her mistake. “Shite.”

I chuckle and wait for the door to open. When it doesn’t, I give a quick rap. “Sera. Come on, we need to get going.”

The door finally cracks open and I see her cloud-gray eye peer up at me. “You got to see this.”

Before I have a chance to respond, the door swings open and I feel her pull me inside and close the door. I propel forward and my lower abdomen collides with the metal rim of one of the many barrels stashed around the room. I grunt as I straighten.  “What the hell, Sera?” I groan, turning back to face her. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the dark interior of the cabin which is only lit by a single candle on a nearby table.

“Careful with that.” She says nonchalantly about the barrel as she gingerly picks up the candle holder and holds it up. She motions behind me. “Look!”

Following her gaze, my eyes land on the shelves of skulls. “What the—“ I begin to say but my words fail me.

“Creepy, yeah?” Sera says, coming to stand beside me. “Makes ya wonder who they belonged to.”

A sharp rap on the door makes us both jump and she quickly scurries to the other side of the room and ducks through the doorway. “Hide!” She hisses.

“It’s only Wynne.” I chuckle, as I walk over to the door.

“That’s why I said hide!”

“Maybe she’ll have an idea about the skulls.” I push the door open and wince at the sudden bright light from outside. Once my eyes finally adjust, I’m met with her stern expression.

“Are you two finished playing hide-and- seek?” She snaps. “Cassandra is growing impatient.”

“I know she is but Sera stumbled onto something I think you should see.” I push the door open further and step back to let her in as she mutters something under her breath. “Sera, we need the light!” I call but Wynne sighs. “No need.”

She holds other hand and within moments a glowing ball of light forms at the center of her palm and lights up the room. “Now what—“ She starts to say before she looks before her. All annoyance is removed from her expression and I watch the horrified expression begins to form. Bringing her other hand up to cover her mouth, she stares at the rows of skulls.

“Do you know who those belong to?” I ask softly. It takes her a moment but she nods. Clearing her throat, she lowers her hand and averts her gaze.

“You can see the glowing mark of the Maker magically embossed on their forehead.” She says softly. “They’re from mages who were made tranquil.” She pauses to take a deep breath. “Just before the Circles were destroyed, there was a young woman who was an initiate that was afraid of going through the Harrowing. She tried to flee but the templars hunted her down and she was made tranquil.” She closes her eyes. “I always wondered what had happened to her once we lost contact.”

“Looks like you found her.” Sera says bluntly. I shoot her a glare only for her to shrug. “What? I only said what we’re all thinking.”

“Sera.” I warn but Wynne shakes her head.

“No, she’s right.” She breathes, her watery blue eyes meeting mine. “As blunt as she is, she’s right. I have little doubt that her skull is amongst the others on the shelf.” Closing her hand, the orb disappears so that we’re left with the dim, flickering light of Sera’s candle. “We should get going.” Turning away from us, she pushes the door open and light spills into the small room. Sera extinguishes her candle beside me and sets it on the table and we follow Wynne out of the cabin.

Together we start up the slope to the gate and I walk along beside her. “I’ve very sorry for your loss, Wynne.” I say quietly. “I know finding out in such a way is never easy.” She gives an acknowledging nod but remains silent.

“There you are!” Cassandra says as we pass through the doorway. She’s standing with the others in a little circle and steps toward us as we approach. She casts a sideways glance at Sera. “Good to see you found her. We told her to stay here and wait but she ran off saying she was going to go find you since you were taking longer than we expected.”

“I have a name.” Sera grumbles from beside me.

“What?”

“You’re always calling me _her_. I do have a name, you know.”

“Alright, you two.” I start earning an annoyed glance from my advisor. “Let’s just get out of here before we get dragged into any other plots to ruin the world. There’s a few boats at the docks. I’m sure we can pay for a ferry—“

“Are you daft?!” Sera suddenly exclaims. We all turn a questioning look at her.

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of boats, Buttercup.” Varric chuckles. She shoots him a glare.

“Piss off.” She sneers, turning to look at me. “You really want to be in a little floating thing surrounded by water when the baddie swings that stick of his around?”

It takes me a moment before I realize she’s referring to Alexius. “Sera, he’s at the castle right now probably dealing with Felix.”

“How do you know? Frigging bastard probably has people out there!”

I raise a brow. “You think he has people….in the water?”

She rolls her eyes. “I know you think I’m batty—“

“You certainly sound like you are.” Cassandra mutters, receiving a pointed glare from Sera.

“I’m not.” She crosses her arms over her chest and raises her chin. “I’m walking back to Haven. If you lot want to be stupid and trust a few planks, go for it.”

I feel my weariness from our earlier fight in my bones and I sigh. “Fine. Walking it is. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

The walk back to our outskirts camp only took a few hours but ,with the constant bickering between an amused Varric and an annoyed Sera, it felt like it took at least half a day.

“Ugh. I get it, all right? You have better friends somewhere else.” Sera says, absently rolling one of her arrows between her fingers.

 Varric eyes her with confusion. “What did I do now?”

“All growly, never eye to eye. You miss people. Fine. Are you full-up or something?”

“Andraste’s ass!” I groan. “Will you two shut up already? You’ve been going back and forth for hours now!” I rub my temples but it does nothing to ease the throbbing that has increased since their bickering began an hour or two ago. Wynne casts a concerned glance in my direction but say nothing. Instead she lets out a resigned sigh.

“Look, Buttercup, it's hard to start a new story before you set down the old one.”

“Ugh, again with books!” She groans, obviously ignoring my order moments ago. “Get a ruddy shelf. You know, that holds more than one?”

Varric scoffs. “That was almost a coherent metaphor.”

“Piss off….” She spits. She pauses for a moment making me think they’ve finally stopped. “Or thanks?” She shakes her head and once more her face pinches in irritation. “Piss off!”

Finally, I see the Inquisition banner gently rippling in the wind that has increased since we left the village. “Thank the Maker!” I mutter under my breath. The sun is just barely starting to dip below the horizon when we finally enter our camp. While my companions take a seat around the fire to grab some food, I retire for the night and duck inside one of the few tents set up around the campfire. With a weary sigh, I lower myself down onto one of the bedrolls and glance up at the plain canvas above me. The light from the fire nearby changes the normal pasty tan color to a calming orange. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and try to will away my headache with little success. Hearing the flap of my tent open, I open one eye to see Wynne duck inside. Seeing me, she quietly walks over and kneels beside me. “How’s your head?” She asks me, calmly. “Is it still throbbing?”

I nod. “Yeah. Listening to the other’s constant bickering hasn’t helped.”

“Sit up.”

Doing as I’m told, I sit upright and turn to face her. I watch as she closes her eyes and rubs her hands together slowly while I hear her muttering something under her breath. Gradually, her hands emit a soft blue glow and she opens her eyes. Leaning forward, she places her hands on either side of my head, still muttering under her breath. Warmth spreads from her hands through to my head as little pulses, like fingers rubbing small circles, massage my head yet her hands are completely still. I can feel myself relaxing once she removes her hands, the weariness finally taking its toll and my lids feel like lead and I stifle a yawn.

“Better?” She asks.

I give her a tired nod. “Much. Thank you, Wynne.”

Smiling, she bows her head. “You’re very welcome.” She carefully rises to her feet and looks down at me. “Perhaps you should eat something. It’s been a long day and we still have a long journey back to Haven.”

My lids begin to droop and I feel myself sway slightly as I shake my head. “I’m not really hungry right now.” I mutter. “I’ll eat whenever I get up. For now, I’m going to head to bed. Goodnight Wynne.”

She smiles down at me. “Goodnight, Lena.”

As she turns to leave, I lie down and within moments, I’m out.

* * *

 

Over the next several days, we walked along the Imperial Highway, suffering through the extreme Ferelden weather that fluctuated between intense heatwaves and rain showers until we branched off into the dirt road leading up to Haven.

The sound of clashing swords from the soldiers training in the small snow-covered field in front of the village gates greets us as we approach. Cassandra nudges me. “I’ll get Josephine and Leliana.” She says. “You should find Cullen with his soldiers in the field. Meet us in the war room so we can go over what we learned at Redcliffe.” I give her a curt nod and she quickly heads towards the gates. Turning to face the others I smile. “I know it’s been a long and tiring journey and I’m sure we’ll be sent out once again very soon.” I say, earning a groan from Sera. Ignoring it, I continue. “In the meantime, I recommend resting while you can and getting some food. Once I have word of what’s happening, I’ll come get you.”

My companions brush past me as they trudge towards the gates. Varric pauses beside me. “Just don’t forget to take care of yourself as well, boss.” He grins. “Even heroes need to eat and sleep.”

“Thanks Varric. I’ll try.” I smile back. “However that would be a really good line for your book about me.”

He opens his mouth before quickly shutting it. “Nice try.” He chuckles and clasps me on the shoulder. “We’ll talk later.”

As he leaves me, I turn to look around at the soldiers in search of Cullen. I circle the training area, squinting as the glint of their armor, swords and shields blinds me when I bump into somebody. Stumbling back, I start to apologize when they turn and look up to be met by the familiar brown eyes of our commander. “Ah, Lady Trevelyan.” He says, his lips curling up into a grin. “I’m glad to see you’re back.”

Returning his smile, I nod. “Thank you Commander. If you’re not too busy, we have some matters to discuss. I was told to tell you we’re meeting in the war room.”

Hearing this, he frowns. “Of course. One moment.” He turns away from me to say something to the man standing beside him before turning back to me. “Lead the way, Herald.” He says, motioning forward.

Together, we walk back to the gates and he waits until we’re away from possible eavesdroppers before speaking. “Is everything alright?” He says quietly. “You’re not wounded again, are you?”

I shake my head. “Not this time. However, our journey to Redcliffe has turned up some important information. Cassandra and I will brief you with the others.”

Once in the gate, he stops and turns to me, touching my arm. I stop and raise a brow at him. “How are you doing?” He asks, his brown eyes watching me with concern. “How’s your side?”

“I’m fine.” I smile. “My side is fully healed thanks to Wynne.”

“You’re not lying to me again, are you?” He smirks.

I chuckle. “Would it matter what I say? I could lie about that too.” I smirk, turning back towards as we begin up the stairs.

“You could but I’m hoping that we could be honest with one another given our circumstances.”

Smirking, I raise a brow at him. “ _Our_ circumstances?”

“I—“ He starts to say, blushing. “I mean that you’re the Herald and I’m one of your advisors. I’m worried about your well-being.”

“Aw. You Are?” I smile, making him blush even more.

“Maker’s breath!” He mutters. “I mean _we_ are. Not just me but so is Leliana and Josephine.” We reach the doors to the Chantry and turn to him.

“Relax Cullen.” I chuckle. “I’m only teasing you. I almost died, remember? Let me enjoy my amusements where I can get them.”

He lets out an exasperated sigh but I see a smirk start to form as he pushes the door open. Together we stride down the length of the long hall and enter the war room to find the other three women already there. “Surely he must have been mistaken.” Josephine frowns, her always present quill poised in the air. As we approach the large war table, Cassandra casts a glance our way. “Did you tell him?” She asks me. I shake my head and she nods. “Good.” Leaning against the table, she looks around the table at us with a grim expression. “While we were in Redcliffe village, we found out that not only were we tricked into coming under false pretenses but we might have figured out who might actually be behind the Breach.”

Our advisors exchange horrified glances. “Or at least who are the lackeys of whoever caused the Breach.” I add.

Cassandra goes on to explain what had happened with Alexius, the mages’ new alliance with Tevinter, the rift in the Chantry and our encounter with Dorian.

Cullen rests his gloved hand on the pommel of his sword as he shakes his head. “We don’t have the manpower to take the castle!” He says, indignantly. “Either we find another way in or give up this nonsense and go get the templars!”

“Easy there Cullen. Your templar roots are showing again.” He shoots me an irritated glance.

“Redcliffe is in the hands of a magister.” Cassandra says, stepping in before we can start arguing. “This cannot be allowed to stand.”

“Yesterday a letter came from Alexius himself.” Josephine says. “It asked for the Herald of Andraste by name. It’s an obvious trap!”

“Isn’t that kind of him?” I scoff. “What does Alexius say about me? Something about how he admires my eyes or curve of my ass?”

As I say this Cullen snickers, earning a curious glance from the rest of us. He clears his throat as his face flushes and he quickly averts his gaze. Sensing his sudden discomfort, I smirk.

“Yes.” Leliana says plainly. “He’s so complimentary that we’re certain he wants to kill you.”

“Not this again.” Josephine scowls. I look around at them and scoff.

“Well he’ll have to get in line. I’m sure other people would like to kill me first.”

“Be careful what you say, Herald.” Leliana frowns. “Many people would like to jump at that once the opportunity arises.”

I shift from one foot to the other uneasily as I feel the tension amongst my peers. Not like any of this is new but the idea that I have a constant target on my back is always a bit of a mood killer. Finally, Cullen gathers enough courage to break the silence that had fallen over the room. “Redcliffe Castle is one of the most defensible castles in Ferelden. It has repelled thousands of assaults, including hordes of darkspawn during the Blight.” His gaze slides to me, his expression grim. “If you go in there, you’ll _die_ and we’ll lose the only means we have for closing these rifts.” His gaze doesn’t leave me and the way he’s looking at me makes my heart race a little. “I won’t allow it.”

I think back to our conversation about whether he’s bossy in the bedchamber and bite the inside of my lip to suppress the smirk that was starting to form. Luckily, whatever sexual tension was building between us diminishes as Leliana steps forward. She clasps her hands behind her back and tilts her head slightly as she watches our commander with interest. “And if we don’t even _try_ to meet Alexius, we lose the mages and leave a hostile foreign power on our doorstep.” Cullen breaks his glance to look at her.

“Even if we could assault the Keep, it would be for naught.” Josephine points out. “An _Orlesian_ Inquisition’s army marching into Fereleden would provoke a war. Our hands are tied!”

I know I should be taking all this seriously but after thinking about what Cullen is like in the bedchamber, hearing about hands being tied was too much. Suppressing the nervous laugh threatening to escape, I shift uneasily once more earning some concerned looks from my advisors.

“Are you alright, Herald?” Cullen asks.

Clearing my throat, I nod. “I’m fine. My feet are just sore from all the traveling we’ve been doing.” I lie. “Please proceed.”

Cassandra eyes me with suspicion before she opens her mouth to speak. “The Magister—“

“Has outplayed us.” Cullen finished, pointedly.

Finally, able to focus on the topic at hand, I sigh. “The Magister’s son, Felix, told us that his father’s cult, the Venatori, are obsessed with me. I highly doubt they’ll graciously accept our apologies and go about their business.”

Leliana nods in agreement. “They will remain a threat, and a powerful one, until we react.”

Cassandra slaps the table in frustration. “We can’t just give up now. There must be a solution!”

I silence falls over the room as we glance around at one another, hoping somebody has some idea. I think about what Alexius had said to us back in Redcliffe about the Arl. “What about the Arl of Redcliffe?” I ask. I look around at my advisors’ questioning expressions. “Any idea where he is? Surely he’d be happy to help so he can get his castle back.” I look between Leliana or Josephine. Surely one of them would know.

“Arl Teagan, once he was displaced, rode straight to Denerim to petition the crown for help.” Josephine replies. “I doubt he’ll want our assistance once the Ferelden army lays siege to his castle.”

Leliana stares down at the worn map of Thedas rolled out on the giant table as though the answer to our problem was spelled out on the aged parchment. Her brows drawn together before she gasps, her eyes widening. “Wait!” She says. She glances at me. “There’s a secret passage into the castle; An escape route for the family. It’s too narrow for our troops but we can send agents through.”

Cullen shakes his head. “Too risky. Those agents will be discovered well before they even meet the magister.”

“That’s why we need a distraction.” She grins.

His brows draw together in confusion before it finally clicks. “No.”

“Perhaps the envoy that Alexius wants so badly?”

“No. It’s too risky for the Herald.” He frowns.

Cassandra sighs. “Commander, just consider it for a moment before shooting it down.”

He glances at her and looks down thoughtfully for a moment. “Focus their attention on Lena while we take out the Tevinters.” He muses. “It’s risky but…” He looks up at me. “it _could_ work.”

I open my mouth to agree when the door behind me flings open, causing me to jump as Dorian strides in with one of our scouts hot on his heels. “Fortunately, you’ll have help.” He says, coming to stand beside me. Smirking, he winks at me. “Told you I’d be in touch.”

“So you did.” I chuckle. “It’s good to see you again.”

We hear an annoyed grunt from across the table and turn to look at an irritated looking Cullen glancing behind me at the scout who is still standing in the doorway.

“This man says he has information about the magister and his methods.” The scout says.

Cullen’s gaze slides over to Dorian with a distrustful scowl.

Dorian’s gaze never wavers as he stands up straight, looking the commander in the eye. “Your spies will never get past Alexius’ magic without my help.” He says, confidently. “So if you’re going after him, I’m coming along.”

Cullen glances at me and, surprisingly, his tone and demeanor softens. “The plan puts you in the most danger. We can’t, in good conscience, order you to do this. We can still go after the templars if you’d rather not play the bait. It’s up to you.”

Glancing at Dorian, I smile. “I’ve seen what Dorian here can do. If I’m going to be playing the bait, I feel safe having him at my back.”

“Are you sure?” Cassandra asks, eyeing Dorian with the same suspicion that she did when we first met him. “I’ve seen him fight as well but….”

“Can we please forget for one moment that I’m a Tevinter mage?” Dorian frowns. “I understand your reluctance but I’m on _your_ side here. I just want to help.”

She looks back at me expectantly. I nod. “I’m positive. I believe Dorian.”

My advisors exchange reluctant glances before agreeing. “What are we waiting for then?” I grin. “Let’s go get this bastard!”


	24. Unexpected

When our meeting comes to an end, I turn to leave so I can catch up with Dorian when I hear my name. “Herald, a word?” Sighing, I clasp Dorian on his bare shoulder. “We’ll speak later.” I smile.

“Looking forward to it.” He chuckles, casting an amused glance at Cullen.

Everybody files out of the room leaving me alone with our Commander. “Yes, Cullen?” I say as I turn to face him. “Am I going to be reprimanded for my comment earlier?”

“No.”

I smirk. “Oh, are we going to finally do it on the war table?” I glance down at the map and frown at the sharp figurines marking our operations. “We might have to clear it first. I mean, I don’t know about you but I don’t want any of those going up my – “

“Lena.” He chuckles. As I turn to look at him, I notice his cheeks are a bit red. For a moment, I feel like he’s going to finally make a move but he stays where he is. “I know you’re exhausted from these constant journeys back and forth and it’ll take a little while to prepare for your trip back to Redcliffe. I want to make sure you’re protected so I need at least a day to make sure you’ll have what you need.”

“Sounds good.” I nod. “Thank you.”

 “So in the meantime, go get some rest and eat something.”

I snort. “I hope that’s not an order. You know how bad I am with being told what to do.”

He takes a step forward and I feel my heart speed up. He looks me in the eye and I see the hint of a smirk starting to form. “As your commander, I want to make sure you are prepared for whatever you’ll face at Redcliffe.” He frowns. “You _are_ playing the bait so I imagine Alexius will try to get you alone. You need to be in the best shape in case you need to fight your way out. If everything goes as planned, you won’t have to fight very much but it’s better to be prepared.”

“You don’t think I’m in shape?” I say giving him a mock frown. “You didn’t seem to think that when I talked about how great my ass is earlier.” He blushes and I smirk as he curses under his breath. Turning on his heel, he abruptly strides over to the door and pulls it open. Pausing for a moment, he doesn’t look back. “Just please go rest and eat. We’ll speak before you set out.”

The door swings shut behind him and I frown. What did I say?

* * *

 

After Cullen’s abrupt exit from our conversation, I return to my cabin to find it empty. I flop down onto my little bed and lie back, looking up the flickering light moving across the rafters when there’s a knock on the door. Sitting up, I narrow my eyes at the door. “Probably Cullen coming to check on me to make sure I’m following orders.” I mutter as I rise from my bed. I cross the room and open the door, expecting to see the always solemn Commander but instead I’m greeted by Varric.

I raise a brow. “Varric?”

“Expecting somebody else?” He asks with a knowing grin.

“No.” I lie as I step aside to let him in. “What brings you to my humble abode?”

As he enters, I notice the bowl of some thick soup and bottle of ale in his hand as he walks past me.

“I was told to bring you some food.” He says, placing the bowl and bottle on the desk off in the corner. He turns around to face me. “Also, I know you well enough that you’ll make sure everybody else is taken care of but forget to take care of yourself.” He smiles. “I brought you some potato and leek soup and some ale.”

“Thanks Varric.” I smile. Walking over to the desk, I sit on the little stool and pull the bowl to me and grimace at the grey lumpiness before me. “You wouldn’t happen to have a spoon, would you?” I ask, glancing at him. He tosses me a wooden spoon. “Thanks.”  I watch as he sits on the edge of my bed and picks up Josephine’s book and glances at the cover.

“I see you still have Josephine’s book.” He says, glancing at me. “Have you read it yet?”

Mouth full of bland soup, I shake my head. I swallow and take a swig of ale. “I haven’t had the time with all our traveling and being sidelined.” I scoop up some more soup and pause. “Who told you to bring me food?” I ask, glancing at him. Could Cullen have found him on his way back to the training area?

“Wynne.” He says, not looking up as he flips through the book. “What do you know? I was right about you.” He looks up at me with a grin. “You are a Free Marcher.”

I raise a brow. “Really? Am I from Kirkwall like you and Hawke?”

He shakes his head and holds up he book. On one page is the Trevelyan crest of the wild horse with text underneath that is too small to read. I squint my eyes but the text remains blurry from where I sit. “Does it say the city?”

He nods. “I never saw you in Kirkwall but I knew I heard the name Trevelyan before. I just couldn’t place where.” He pauses and I watch him expectantly.

“Well?” I press. “Where am I from?”

“Ostwick.” As he says this, I try to think of the map in the war room yet I couldn’t conjure up where Ostwick is. He watches my pensive vacant stare. “That’s east of Kirkwall. We’re neighbors.”

I smile at my newfound knowledge as I take another spoonful of soup. As I swallow it my thoughts trail off to my marital status once more and I frown. “Does it say anything else about my family? Perhaps a list of births and marriages?”

I wait while he scans page after page before shaking his head. “Not that I can see but you can always have Ruffles look into it.” Looking up at me, he raises a brow. “Is there somebody in particular you want to know about?”

I shrug. “I didn’t have a ring on me but I was wondering if I had a husband.”

He pauses for a moment. “That _is_ kind of important.” I nod in agreement. “Being of noble birth, it’s possible you were married or at least betrothed to ensure an alliance with one of the neighboring city-states or other regions. Did you find a ring in your belongings that my contact was able to retrieve?”

I think for a moment before shaking my head. “No, but perhaps if I did have one, I took it off prior to the Conclave.” I let out a sigh as I look down at my soup, absently pushing the bland mush around. “It would just be nice to know if there’s somebody out there who would care that I survived.” Quickly I glance over at his inquisitive look and offer a half-smile. “Besides people like you or those who depend on me to close the rifts.”

He shrugs. “I don’t know what to tell you, Lena. All I can suggest is talking to Ruffles. I’m sure she can dig up something.”

 

Once Varric leaves, I hastily write a letter to my father and get ready to take it to Josephine to check over when there’s another knock on my door. Setting the letter back on the desk, I stride over to the door and open it.

“Finally!” Dorian grins as he walks in before I can invite him. He crosses into the middle of the room and pauses, looking around at the modest but cozy furnishings. “Not bad for a former prisoner.” He says, swiveling around to face me. “I was going to wait in the tavern here but I was being leered at by a bunch of Neanderthals in templar armor.”

I frown. “Yeah, sorry about that. With the whole mage versus templar war going on, they’re even more on edge than usual.”

“So I’ve experienced with your Commander.” He replies, offhandedly. “At least he seemed kind to you.”

“Sometimes.” I chuckle. “However I think when you entered the room, he calmed a little because there was a bigger threat in the room.”

“Glad I could be of service.” He smirks, striding over to where Varric left my book lying on my bed, open to the Trevelyans. He glances down at the page. “Looking at how far down the line you are from inheriting?” He looks up at me. “I can save you time and tell you it won’t happen in this lifetime.”

I raise a brow. “You know about my family?”

“Of course. We’re actually related.”

Remembering our flirting at the Chantry and checking him out, I frown. “We’re related?”

Seeing my expression, he laughs. “Oh, not first cousins or anything like that. Can you imagine?” Turning away from the book, he strides over to stand before me. “You’re a Trevelyan and deep down, somewhere in the dank nethers of my family tree, there was also a Trevelyan.” Glancing off to the side, he glances thoughtfully at the window. “Perhaps he was even the one who ventured to Ostwick to establish the branch.” His eyes return to me as his lips curl upward into a grin. “We _are_ talking long ago, of course.”

I stare at him awestruck. “You know all that off the top of your head?”

He sighs. “Not the top, per say, but maybe the lower middle or thereabouts.” He notices my confused expression and continues. “Bloodlines are very serious business in Tevinter. You’re taught lessons and tested,” He grimaces. “By strict nannies. I never much cared for them.”

“You seem like you would have been a very willful child.” I grin. “Many spankings I imagine.”

Catching onto my meaning immediately, he chuckles. “I guess you can say that. Unfortunately for them, I grew to enjoy their frequent punishment thus ruining the purpose.”

“I’ll keep that information in mind.” I grin. “Even so, I wish we weren’t related. It’d make flirting a bit awkward.”

“That depends on which branch of the family you come from.” As he says this I glance over to the book, and he laughs. “Regardless, I think we’re good to go by at _least_ 3 ages.”

“Well that’s good to hear.” We smile at one another before he turns away from me and strides over towards the window and peers out with a sneer. “So tell me, _Herald_.” He begins, tearing his gaze from the window at the snow outside. “During your personal meeting with your Commander, did he say anything about when we’ll be setting back out for Redcliffe Castle. I really would like to stop Alexius from unraveling our world and playing with time as soon as possible.”

“He said it’ll take a day to ensure we have protection we need. Once the men are ready, we’ll be leaving immediately.”

He raises a perfectly sculpted brow. “Did he tell you an expected time to be ready tomorrow?” I shake my head and he sighs. “In that case, I guess I should probably go find out where I will be bedding down for the night.” He brushes past me and places his hand on the metal ring before he glances back at me. “Drinks in the tavern later?”

“Looking forward to it.” I grin. “See you later, Dorian.”

* * *

 

I stare down Varric as he sits across from me, his signature knowing grin plastered on his face. I drum my fingers on the bottom of my overturned cup before me as I try to determine whether he’s lying or not.

“Well, Herald? What’s your prediction?”

I lift up my cup, shielding the 3 of my original 5 dice from view of my two opponents before setting it down once more.

“Bullshit.” I smirk. “There’s no way there’s eight fours on the table.”

“Are you sure?” He taunts. “You know you’ll be down another die if you’re wrong.”

“Show me.” We all lift our cups to show our dice. I have only one four while Varric has four fours and Dorian has three.

“Shit.” I frown, slumping back in my chair.

“I told you.” He chuckles, sliding the small pile of coins from the pot towards him. “Lose a die.”

I shoot him a scowl as I take one of my dice and set it aside in the discard area with my other two.

“If it’s any consolation, I figured he was lying as well.” Dorian says, tossing 3 silvers into the empty pot.

“Whatever you say, Sparkler.” Varric chuckles. He takes a swig from his tankard and picks up 3 silvers from his previous winnings and puts it back from into the pot. I place my bet and then we all scoop up our dice and shake it in the cups before slamming it down on the table. We exchange playful yet distrustful glances before we each glance under our cups. Seeing the 3 and 1 under my cup, I glance between the men opposite of me as I try to think of a possible prediction. Varric still has five dice and Dorian has four so I know that there’s no possible way to predict there to be over 9 of something.

“So who's going first this round?” Dorian asks to nobody in particular as he studies his dice.

“Since Lena lost last time, that means you do Dorian.” Varric replies. He grins at me as I shoot him a glare.

“Perfect.” Dorian says, looking up at us. “I’m going to say there’s five fives.”

We both look at Varric. “Six ones.” All eyes turn to me.

“Seven threes.” I say. I wait as Dorian shoots me a suspicious glance.

“What’s wrong Dorian?” I say, giving him a sweet smile. “You don’t believe me?”

“Not entirely.” He glances down at his own dice for a moment then looks down at the pile of silver coins in the middle of the table as though he’s thinking whether or not it’s possible. Finally, his gaze flicks up to mine. “I think you’re bluffing.” He smirks.

We lift our cups and sure enough, there are seven threes. I have one, Varric has three and Dorian has three. “You were saying?” I grin.

He laughs. “Well played.” He discards one of his dice and I pull my winnings to me and pick up my tankard to take a drink only to find it empty. “Damn.” I frown, setting it back down.

“Running on empty already?” Varric chuckles. I nod and he picks up a copper from his winnings and flicks it towards me. I reach out to grab it but I miss and it lands in my tankard, earning a laugh from my companions. “Shut up, you two.” I say as a chuckle slips out. I reach in my cup and retrieve the wet coin and dry it on my tunic. “I’ll be right back. Don’t start without me or try to cheat.” I warn as I rise from my seat. I shoot a playful glare at Varric. “That last part was aimed at you, Varric.”

“You think I cheat?” He asks with feigned shock. “I’m wounded.”

“You’ll get over it.” I shoot back with a grin. He laughs and I make my way over to the counter and set my empty tankard on the bar and slap down the copper next to it. “Another one please, Flissa.”

As she’s about to open her mouth to speak, the door opens off to the side and Cassandra enters. She looks around the tavern which is empty save for the three of us playing dice. Her face is solemn as she scans the room before her gaze lands on me. Her expression softens slightly as she makes her way towards me. “It’s a bit late, isn’t it?” She asks. “Shouldn’t you be resting up?”

“Are you my mother?” I shoot back. She gives me an incredulous look and I snicker. “I’m surprised you’re up and about. I figured you had turned in early for tomorrow.” Taking my refilled cup from Flissa, I thank her and motion towards my table where the other two are talking. “You can join us if you’d like. We’re just playing a game of liar’s dice.”

She glances over to the table then back at me. “I’m going to pass.” She says with a scowl. She turns back to me and leans toward me before straightening. “How much have you been drinking? You smell like alcohol.”

“That’s probably from when I wiped off the coin Varric gave me. This is my second tankard in the past few hours.” I smirk. “If you’re worried about me getting hammered, rest assured I should sleep off whatever buzz I get before we head out tomorrow.”

Noticing my extended absence, Varric turns around in his seat. “Seeker! Good to see you. Care to play?”

“No.” She replies flatly before turning her attention back to me. “That’s what I came to tell you. We’re not leaving tomorrow.”

My brows furrow. “What do you mean? Are we leaving later?”

“Are you girls going to chatter all night?” Dorian calls over to us. “I would like to finish this game while I’m still young.”

“Keep your breeches on.” I call back.

She shakes her head. “No. We’re leaving tonight- right now actually. I came to wake you up to tell you to get ready but you weren’t in your cabin.”

“Yes, because I thought I had time to relax a little before getting sent out again!” I exclaim. “Cullen said it would take at least a day to assemble amount of men needed to go with us. The bastard lied!”

“It wasn’t Cullen’s doing.” She quickly says. I glare at her as she continues. “I asked him to hurry with preparations. We lost a lot of time while you were sidelined with your injury.” Seeing my expression, she frowns. “It wasn’t your fault but it set us back. The quicker we can deal with Alexius, the quicker we can find allies to help us close the Breach.”

I let out an annoyed sigh. “Fine. Let us just finish this game then I’ll round up everybody.”

Nodding, she turns on her heel and leaves the tavern while I return to my table. Setting down my tankard, I grab my cup and I see Dorian and Varric exchange a glance from the corner of my eye. I look up at them. “Ready?”

“What’s going on?” Varric asks. “What did Cassandra want?”

Slumping back in my chair, I absently slide my cup with the dice underneath back and forth. “She came to tell me that we’ll be heading out a lot earlier than originally expected.”

“Exactly how much earlier?” Dorian inquires.

“After our game we must get everybody up and ready then we’re leaving,”

Dorian’s brows rise in surprise. “That soon? I thought we had to wait until tomorrow?”

“I thought so too.” I mutter. “Apparently not.” Straightening in my seat, I take a slug of my ale and set it back down. “Let’s get this game finished and go wake the others.” I glance at Varric. “I call waking up Wynne. Care to get Sera?”

“Sure, why not.” He chuckles. “What about chuckles?”

“I’ll get Solas either before or after I find Wynne.” I say as we shake our dice in our cups and slam them down on the table.

* * *

 

As I had figured, I lost and drained what was left of my ale before leaving the tavern. The night is quiet and cold as head back towards my cabin near the gates after waking Solas. While a little annoyed that I had brought him out of the Fade, he took the news of leaving early rather well. I followed the snow-covered path back to my cabin and chuckled to myself as I thought about what Varric would have to endure when waking Sera.

When I enter my cabin, I find Wynne sleeping peacefully on the floor - her staff laying neatly beside her. Carefully, I kneel beside her and gently shake her shoulder. “Wynne.”

She stirs and calmly looks at me, blinking as she probably waits for her eyes to adjust. “Is everything alright?” She asks, her sleepiness slurring her words slightly. She inhales and wrinkles her nose. “Have you been drinking?”

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. “A little.” I say waving it away. “We’re heading out to Redcliffe tonight. I was sent to wake everybody so we can get ready.” Sighing, she started getting up and I frown. “Actually Wynne, I was thinking maybe you should sit this one out.”

Standing, she turns to look at me with her icy blue eyes. “Is there a reason behind this?”

I shrug. “After what happened in the cabin back in Redcliffe, you’ve been very quiet.” Her gaze progresses into a glare.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” She snaps. “I’m not some sulking child who lost their favorite toy. I am fully capable of going on with my life.” Seeing my regretful expression, sharp gaze softens. “While I am saddened by what has become of the girl I once knew, I can’t change what happened.”

I nod. “You’re right. I’m sorry for making assumptions.”

She offers me a half smile. “I do appreciate that you took my grief into consideration but I’m fine and would like to continue to accompany you for as long as you let me.”

“I think you know by now how invaluable your help has been.” I say, returning her smile. “I’d be honored to have you with us for as long as possible.”

* * *

 

After changing my tunic, as suggested by Wynne, we put on our armor and grab our weapons of choice before meeting everybody else outside the gates. A small group of soldiers stand at attention as Cullen calls out orders to them. Nearby, Leliana and Cassandra stand off to the side and instruct the agents who I assume will be going with us as we had planned. The cold wind whips my cloak around me as I pull it closer, my teeth chattering. Spotting me, a scout holding a torch quickly leaves Cullen’s side to approach. He salutes. “Herald, your carriage is ready.”

“Carriage?” I glance behind him at the simple enclosed carriage behind him. “Why the hell do I have a carriage?”

Hearing my question, Cullen turns around and, after saying something to the soldier beside him, strides toward us. “That was my idea.” He says. He stops before us. Aside from his nose being red from the cold, he seems mostly unbothered by the cold as the wind blows his hair from its original slicked back position. He glances at Wynne. “Wynne, would you excuse us? I need to speak with the Herald privately for a moment.”

“Of course, Cullen.” She says, suppressing a grin. As she leaves us, I round on Cullen before he can speak.

“Seriously? A carriage?” I ask. “Why not also put me in a dress and give me a crown?”

He sighs. “The idea was to show your importance to the magister so that he keeps his focus on you.”

“I’m the Herald of Andraste and have this.” I hold up my hand and it quickly ignites, emitting a green glow that reflects on his polished breastplate. I close my hand and the light extinguishes. “If that’s not enough to get his attention, I don’t know what else will.”

He glances off towards Cassandra before lowering his voice. “I also heard you were drinking for hours and haven’t rested.”

I cross my arms over my chest. “You can spank me for disobeying later.” I say, deadpan. I see a blush creep to his cheeks but ignore it. “Putting me in a carriage just makes me a bigger target for bandits and whoever else is on the road.”

He shifts uneasily before clearing his throat. “You’ll be surrounded by soldiers at all times.” He says, his voice a bit husky. “Also you need to rest…”

“I’m fine. If any of my companions wish to ride in the carriage, they can. I want to ride or walk along with our soldiers. It’s where I should be.”

He watches me for a moment before he motions over to the scout who first approached me.

“Yes Commander?” he asks.

“Please tell Dennet that the Herald would like to ride instead.” He says. The scout gives a curt nod and quickly walks off in the direction of the stables.

“Thank you.” I say, a smile creeping up to my lips. “It’s nice to see you without the brooding demeanor and intense stare sometimes.”

Averting his gaze, he sighs. “Do you need anything else?”

Sensing his discomfort, I smirk. Might as well tease him once more before I have to leave on a dangerous mission. “Yeah, I have one more question.”

He looks at me expectantly. “And that is?”

“If told you I admire your taut, controlled body, would you hold it against me?”

For a moment his brows furrow as he tries to think of what to say and then I watch as his expression changes once he gets it. “I...um.” He starts to blush and clears his throat as Cassandra starts to walk over to us. I smirk as he avoids my gaze. “Good luck, Herald and stay safe.” He says quickly. “I- we will await your return.” He gives a quick nod to Cassandra as she approaches before walking off.

She stares after him with a confused expression before turning to me. “What was that about? Is everything alright?”

“It’s fine.” I grin. “Ready?”

She narrows her eyes at me. “Just about… Are you sure?”

“Yeah. He probably just went to use the privy of something.” I shrug. She shoots me an incredulous look but quickly drops it.

“Before we leave, Leliana would like to speak with you about something.”

I raise a brow. “Any idea about what?”

She shrugs. “You’ll just have to speak with her and see.”

“Since we’ll be leaving soon, I guess I should do that now.” I glance over at our spymaster who watches over the group of soldiers standing in front of the carriage talking amongst themselves since, thanks to me, their Commander is nowhere in sight to tell them to stop. While Cassandra departs to check on the horses, I walk over to where Leliana is standing with her hands clasped behind her. “Leliana.” I say, making her turn to me.

“Herald.” She says, giving me a small smile as she bows her head.

“I heard you wanted to speak with me?”

“I did.” She turns to face me. “While you are in the Hinterlands, there is another matter I would like you to look into.”

I raise a brow. “Oh?”

She nods and motions with her head for me to follow her. Together we walk past my traveling retinue to the small ledge overlooking the frozen pond. From where we stand beside one another, the dim moonlight reflects off the ice as the wind gently sweeps thin layer of recently fallen snow across the glass-like surface. I wait patiently by her side for her to speak. “Months ago, the Grey Wardens of Ferelden vanished. I sent word to those in Orlais, but they have also disappeared.” He eyes drop to examine the small border of planks that line the edge of the little cliff we stand on. “Ordinarily, I wouldn’t even consider the idea that they’re involved in all this but the timing is...curious.” She glances over at me.

“You traveled around with the Hero of Ferelden and the King who are both Wardens during the Fifth Blight. Have you contacted them about it? Surely they would have some idea. I heard the queen was Warden-Commander for a time.”

She shakes her head. “What with the war between templars and mages going on, they have enough to deal with.”

“True…” My brow furrows. “Forgive me if this comes across as rude but ...why tell me about all this then?”

She looks at me, solemnly. “Cullen and the others have disregarded my suspicion but I cannot ignore it. Two days ago, my agents in the Hinterlands heard about a Grey Warden by the name of Blackwall. I want you to seek him out. Please. Perhaps he can put my mind at ease.”

“That’s all well and good but what if he can’t?”

“Then perhaps there’s more going on than we originally thought.” We turn back to face the carriage and see Cassandra starting toward us.

“How will I know how to find him? The Hinterlands are huge so he could be anywhere.”

“My agents are at the Crossroads where you met Mother Giselle. I’ll send word ahead for them to expect you.”

I nod. “I’ll do what I can.” I say, glancing at her. “If I’m able to, I’ll send word if, and when, I find this Blackwall.”

She nods and offers me a smile. “Thank you, Lena.”

As Cassandra approaches us, we turn our attention towards her. “Everything is ready for our departure. Are you ready?”

Casting a quick glance at Leliana, I nod. “I am. Let’s go.”

“Travel safe, Herald. We’ll be anxious to hear how everything goes at Redcliffe.” Leliana says, giving me a knowing grin.

Walking back to our traveling party with Cassandra, I look around and see no sign of the others. “Where’s our companions?”

She motions to the carriage. “Since you offered them to ride in the carriage, that’s where they went.”

I chuckle. “I feel bad for Dorian having to put up with Sera and Varric’s bickering in an enclosed area.”

“Sera isn’t going.”

I give her a confused look. “What do you mean? Why not?”

She shrugs. “Varric said something about how she doesn’t want to be around mages who have time magic.”

“Neither do I.” I mutter. We stride over to the two horses awaiting us between the carriage and group of soldiers at the back. Spotting us, two young elven servants rush over to set mounting blocks beside each mount. Cassandra easily swings herself up into the saddle while it takes me a moment. Once I’m set, the blocks are quickly taken away and I thank them before turning to my companion. “After you.” I grin, motioning forward. With a click of her tongue, she taps her heels against her mount and ride towards the front.

“Head out!” She calls to the soldiers and our company begins to move.

* * *

 

We ride along the dirt road and switch onto the Imperial Highway around midday. Stopping near Lake Calenhad, we take a short break to let our soldiers rest, eat what rations we have before setting back out. At this point, my lack of sleep had begun to set in and I switch places with Wynne in the carriage and Solas walks alongside it to stretch his legs. As Wynne hops on my mount, I enter the carriage and lie down on the seat opposite of an already slumbering Dorian and Varric. Resting my head on my arm and using my cloak as a blanket, I fall asleep only to awaken a few hours later by a chilling breeze from the carriage door being opened. Opening one eye, I lift my head to look at a drenched Solas climb in the carriage and sit on the floor. He looks up at me calmly. “Did I wake you?” he asks.

I ignore his question. “Why are you drenched?” I ask, slightly annoyed.

“It’s been downpouring for the past ten minutes.” He replies, nonchalantly. “We should probably stop soon. The soldiers are getting tired.”

I nod and glance over at the window to see the darkened sky. Sitting up, I shake my head in an attempt to shake the sleep the still fogged my thoughts. “How long have I been out?” I ask. I look across me at the other seat where Varric and Dorian are leaned against one another. Varric lets out a soft snore and Dorian scowls in his sleep making me chuckle.

Solas shrugs. “A few hours.” He glances at the other two. “They’ve been asleep for a lot longer than you have.”

Reaching upwards, I stretch and let out a sigh. “I guess I should probably switch back with Wynne or Cassandra. I’m sure they’re both tired.” Standing up, I walk over to the door opposite of the one Solas entered in and quickly hop out. Wynne, who is still sitting up straight in the saddle, passes me up as I walk alongside the other soldiers. Taking notice,she slows to trot alongside me.

“How did you sleep?” She asks.

“Well enough for now.” I catch the attention of one of our scouts and motion her over.

“Yes, Herald?” She asks.

“I need you to run up ahead and tell Cassandra to stop. Once you do that, run back to me. I have another task for you.”

Nodding, she salutes me and quickly runs off towards the front of the retinue. Wynne shoots me a questioning glance.

“Our soldiers are tired and rightfully so.” I say, looking up at her. My drenched hair clings to my face and I push it away as the water continues to trickle down. “We need to find a place to camp out for the night.”

Everybody ahead of us starts to slow down and Cassandra trots back to us with the scout. She glances at me from beneath the dark grey hood of her cloak.

“We need to set up camp soon.” She says over the sound of the rain.

“I know that’s why I asked our scout here,” I motion to her with my chin. “To tell you to stop.”

I turn to the scout who anxiously awaits my orders. “Take one of our horses and scout ahead for someplace we can camp. Preferably one that will keep us out of the rain.”

Wynne quickly dismounts and we help the scout hop up. Once settled in the saddle she turns and rides up ahead. While we wait for the scout to return, we announce to our soldiers that we’ll be stopping for the night very soon and I see some of them sigh with relief. Shortly after, the scout returns and tells us about an abandoned watchtower up ahead.

“Are you absolutely sure it’s abandoned?” Cassandra asks.

The scout nods. “There was a good sized hole in the side and I saw no smoke or light from within. To be sure, I waited and watched and saw no movement. It’s definitely been abandoned.

“Perfect.” I grin. “Ride up front and lead the way. We’ll follow.”

She nods and taps her heels into the horse’s sides and quickly gallops towards the front.

* * *

 

The watchtower looks like it’s seen better days with its moss covered stone walls, splintered wooden door and the hole in the side revealing a few of the scant furnishings on the third floor. Since we were the few to catch some sleep over the long day, Dorian, Varric and I took first watch and trudged up to the top floor to the observation deck while out soldiers made themselves at home on the lower two floors. From what I could tell, our scout had made a good find. While it might not be the most appealing place to wait out the storm, it was one of the homier options that at least had a half decent stable for the horses. From what I had seen from our ascent to the top of the tower, there were some barracks set up for the soldiers that previously used the tower as their post and a couple small fireplaces to at least try to warm the tired and cold in our company.

From the lookout position where we sat and stood, we looked out at the Ferelden landscape with its scenic rolling hills through a curtain of water that cascaded off the roof above our heads, shielding us from view like the veil of a blushing new bride.

The sun has already set, leaving us in a gloomy darkness. We would have lit the torches lined around the base if the tower to illuminate any possible enemies but it was decided that that wouldn't be wise since it’d also illuminate the carriage we had hidden away.

As soon as we made it to the top, we noticed that Cassandra had also followed us up. “Go rest.” I frown. “We can handle first watch.”

She says nothing as she glances at Dorian uneasily. “I’m fine.” I say flatly. “Go rest.”

Varric and I sit beside one another near the wall and listen to the conversation that suddenly sparks up between Dorian and Cassandra.

“I must admit, Cassandra, I’ve never heard of these “Seekers of Truth”. Dorian says, leaning forward on the railing.

“Why would you? They do not exist in Tevinter.”

“But what _are_ they?” He asks. “Some manner of super-Templar? Is this one of those Southern secrets, like proper hygiene?”

Being fellow Northerners, Varric and I chuckle earning a smirk from Dorian and an annoyed glance from Cassandra. Sighing, she turns back to Dorian.

“Once, we worked from the shadows, monitoring Templars and mages alike.”

“Ah.” Dorian frowns. “That clearly worked out well.”

“Your glibness does you no credit.” She snaps. “The Mage Rebellion was beyond even our power to control.”

“Got a point there.” Varric mutters, shaking his head. “Way to go, Blondie.”

I shoot him a questioning glance but before he can answer, Dorian snorts.

“The Mage Rebellion was beyond the power of the Seekers to control? You expect me to believe that?” He scoffs. “I’ve since heard your order could have prevented it, but instead led the Templars into war once it started!”

We all look to Cassandra.

“It…” She starts to say. Noticing he three of us staring at her expectantly, she sighs. “That is why I left the Order, yes.”

Dorian leans against the railing, his mustache twitching as he smirks. “Knee-jerk defense for your former comrades? I quite understand.”

She lets out a frustrated sigh. “Your judgement of the Seekers is unfair, Dorian!” She says, her brows drawing together.

He gives her an amused glance. “Were they not responsible for keeping peace with the mages?”

She glares at him. “And what would you say if one judged Tevinter solely on the actions of some of its magisters and slavers? Yes, let us dismiss your homeland as not having a single redeeming quality!”

“Isn’t that basically how he was treated when we first met him?” I point out. “Both you and Wynne told me to be careful around him because he’s Tevinter.” She shoots me a glare and I get back to my feet and walk towards them. I notice her clench her hands into fists before turning her rage towards Dorian.

“The Seekers failed, without question,” She seethes. Her expression softens and her voice cracks with emotion. “The situation was complex and you well know it.” She glances to me and then turns on her heel and walks around the corner.

“She’s right, you know.” I frown. Dorian nods.

“I know she is.” He sighs before grinning. “But I’m surprised you came to my defense instead of hers. I mean I appreciate it but why did you do it?”

“We’re family, remember?” I grin.

“Very distant cousins.” He laughs.

“I guess I just know how it feels to have everybody harshly judge you on sight and have nobody to jump to your defense.” I shrug. “Everybody is going to think they know you. Everybody needs at least one person to stop up and say “no you don’t”.”

He smiles at me. “Well, for what it's worth, thank you.”

I return his smile. “You’re welcome. I’ll always have your back and I hope you’ll return the favor.”

“I will certainly try.” Turning to look out at the watery landscape, he shakes his head laughing. “You’re a mysterious one, Herald of Andraste.”


	25. We Meet Again!

For the couple hours, I sat and listened as the guys shared stories about their homelands. Deep down I felt a little left out since I couldn’t offer any good stories due to my memory loss but I remained silent regardless. Once their conversation started to change towards the Mage Rebellion, I excused myself to check on Cassandra now that she’s had time to calm down after her spat with Dorian. Leaving the other two men, I circle around the observation deck to where Cassandra is leaning against the railing as she looks out into the darkened landscape below us. “I’m sorry.” I say as I come to stand beside her and lean on the railing beside her. “I didn’t mean to team up against you.”

She turns her face toward me and I can just barely make out her solemn expression in the dim moonlight. The rain had lightened enough to be only heard by the soft pitter-patter of the droplets hitting the worn roof. “Don’t be. You were right.” She says. “Since this whole thing has started, I have been overly cautious and let my cynical view of the world show through.”

“It’s good to be cautious, Cassandra.” I say, softly. “Especially in our current situation.”

“I know but it doesn’t call for my bitterness toward those trying to help.” She sighs.

“No, it doesn’t.” I admit and she turns to me, her lips curling upward into a grin.

“You really suck at comforting people, you know that?” She says, repeating what I said to her back in Val Royeaux.

I laugh. “Sorry. In all fairness, Dorian has a lot of people going against him. I mean the poor bastard is both a mage _and_ a Tevinter.”

“I heard that!” We hear him call from the other side of watchtower.

“I meant no offense!” I call back with a laugh. When he doesn’t reply, I turn my attention back to Cassandra. “As I was saying, he has a lot of people going against him. Whether he’ll admit it or not, he needs somebody to be on his side and stick up for him every now and then. I truly believe that he wants to help.”

She scoffs. “He’s a lot like the Inquisition in that respect. Here we are back in Redcliffe to take down a Magister to gain allies while the rest of Thedas would probably rather see us all hang.”

I give a hesitant nod. “That’s a bit morbid, but yes.” I give her a half smile. “If he decides to stick around after all this Alexius business is done, I think he should be welcomed into the Inquisition. He can do some good within our ranks.” I smirk. “Plus, he’s a snappy dresser.”

“We’ll see.” She frowns. “I can’t see Cullen being too keen of that idea.”

“Yes well… leave it to me. I think I know how to deal with him.”

She shoots me a curious glance but I remain silent, a knowing grin plastered on my face.

* * *

 

The next two days pass with similar routine until we finally reach our camp in the Hinterlands. While everybody is busy with drink or sleep, I stray over to the fenced area near the edge of the cliff and stare down at the Crossroads. Since our visit with Mother Giselle, it had become a bustling village once again, filled soldiers, refugees and merchants alike. As I stare down at the small makeshift village, I jump as I hear the sound of an arrow whizzing through the air and sticking into an overhanging tree branch nearby. Cautiously, I stare down at what looks like one Leliana’s agents still poised with their bow up towards me. I give a slight wave and they salute before lowering their bow. Once they walk away, my brow furrows as I look up at the arrow to find a note wrapped tightly around the shaft. Quickly glancing back at my companions who are huddled around the fire enjoying some drinks and happily chattering away, I retrieve the note and glance around once more to ensure that Cassandra isn’t lurking nearby before I read it. _Meet near Andraste at Dusk._ Ripping up the parchment, I walk over to the campfire and throw the pieces in before sitting down on a log next to one of our soldiers to wait.

Once the sun begins to set, I wait as one by one, my companions begin turning in for the night; All accept Cassandra. Anxious to leave without arousing suspicion, I glance nervously at the darkening sky.

“You haven’t slept much the past few days.” I say, holding my hands out to the fire to warm them from the chill beginning to settle over the landscape. “I’m sure the soldiers can handle guard duty. I need you well rested for tomorrow.”

She nods. “I will be heading to bed shortly.” She says, looking up from our scouts’ reports. “You should get some rest as well. You’re the main attraction for tomorrow.”

“You make it sound like I’m a character in a play.” I chuckle.

“You basically are.” She frowns, glancing up from our scouts’ reports. “We all are.” I raise a brow and she sighs. “The Inquisition has been reinstated for a couple months now yet it still doesn’t feel real.”

“If this is all just some big dream, it’s definitely a bad one.” A silence falls over us for a moment before I rise, earning a questioning look from Cassandra.

“Leliana asked me back at Haven to check on something at the Crossroads for her. I’ll be back.”

“Do you want me to come with?”

I shake my head. “No need.” I smile. “I won’t be too far.” Walking over to the soldier tending to our horses I motion to mine and he stumbles around to get it ready. Once the mounting block is set before me, I thank the soldier and quickly swing up to the saddle and take the reins.

Riding at a steady trot, I follow the winding path leading down past an abandoned cottage while keeping an eye out for any bandits that tend to frequent the Hinterlands. As I enter the village, I pass some of our soldiers who greet me with a salute and muttered blessing. Acknowledging them each with a quick nod, I trot past them as I start making my way toward the giant statue of Andraste near the center of the little village. Most of the refugees I saw earlier from the camp had already turned in for the night but some still lingered about either wandering about or bent before the statue, probably praying for some sign that the Breach will one day end so they can return their homes.

As I approach the statue, the lone torch nearby lights up only the bottom of Andraste’s robes while her face remains shadowed by the setting sun behind her. I look around me, worried that I waited too long to arrive when I’m approached by a woman in scout armor. She salutes me and when she drops her arm, I notice the Inquisition insignia on the front of her breastplate.

“Good evening, Herald.” she greets, bowing her head.

“Evening.” I nod. I notice the upper limb of her bow peeking out from behind her shoulder. This must be the agent who sent the note. “Agent?”

Smiling, she nods. “Leliana sent word that I was to speak with you.” She says, carefully choosing her words due to the people around us. “I will retrieve my horse and then we’ll head out.”

I frown. “Head out?”

She gives me a curt nod and quickly runs off in the opposite direction before I’m able to respond. “Well...shit.” I mutter. “Cassandra’s going to kill me.”

Shortly after, Leliana’s agent returns to me riding atop a beautiful golden mount. She pulls back on her reins to stop beside me, earning an objective whinny from her horse. “Ready?” She asks. “He’s not very far from here.”

Casting a hesitant glance back at the cliff where our camp is located, I nod. “Let’s go.”

She taps the side of her mount with her heels and they quickly take off on the trail perpendicular to the one I arrived from. With a sigh, I take off behind her.

Although she’s pretty quick as she dodges in and out of the trees and over fences and other various obstacles, I’m able to keep a few paces behind until she finally slows a stop by a lake. She points out across the water and I follow to where she’s pointing to a cabin similar to mine back in Haven perched about one hundred paces from the shoreline. “Our last reports said he was seen somewhere around this area the past few days. We’ve been told that the villagers call him Warden Blackwall.”

“Does he have a first name or does he just go by Blackwall?” I ask, my eyes catching the light plume of smoke coming from the chimney.

She shrugs and we see the door of the cabin open as three young men dressed in simple garb exit followed by a larger, bearded man dressed like a soldier in his metal armor.

“Looks like you can ask him yourself.” She grins at me. Turning her mount, she motions with her chin towards the waterfall nearby. “Come on. The water is shallow enough to cross.”

Together we lead our horses through the foot of water which calmly runs down the narrow stream from the waterfall and drains into the lake. As we make it to the other side, we hear the sound of clashing metal but our view is obstructed by a clump of trees. We exchange a glance and quicken our pace to see what is happening. As the cabin comes into view we notice the four men locked in battle with what I can only assume to be bandits that outnumber the men with five against four. I get a few paces away when I see one pop out from beside the cabin and start running at the bearded man’s back.

“Behind you!” I yell.

Catching my warning, he quickly swivels around and parries the bandit’s strike and kicks him back. As he rises his sword to strike, his previous opponent starts back toward his back. Coming up alongside them, I launch myself off my horse and tackle the bandit to the ground. I block his strikes as he struggles beneath me before I’m able to grip his helmet. As I manage to tear it from his head, he stares up me with a terrified expression before I hit him with it again and again. Blood spurts out of his nose but I keep hitting him until his struggle begins to lessen and he slumps back to the ground. Looking up, one of his comrades notices the bloody helmet in my hand. With a cry, he begins to charge at me. Looking down at the bloodied helmet I smirk to myself and chuck it him. His own helmet stops it from actually causing any damage but, with a loud metallic _ting_ , it stuns him for a moment which gives me time to get in two quick swipes in before running him through with my sword. His corpse drops to its knees and I casually kick it back to release my sword before looking around the area for my next opponent. Two other bandits and one of the farmers lie dead while the others seemed to have fled. I find the  other two farmers gawking at me while the bearded man kills the one bandit I knocked to bloody, unconscious pulp with his own helmet before turning to me. “Poor bastards.” He mutters under his breath before straightening. He turns to face us. “That was some great fighting.” He says to me, sheathing his sword. “What’s your name?”

“Lena.” I say, wiping my sword off on my sleeve before sheathing it.

He glances at Leliana’s agent. “Carina.” She replies.

“Good to meet you ladies. I’m glad you were around to assist us but now if you’ll excuse us…” He turns away from me and Carina glances at me, motioning to him.

“Are you the man people call Warden Blackwall?” I ask. He pauses and Carina and I get our hands ready on our weapons in case he turns on us.

“Who's asking?”

“Obviously me.” I say, growing irritated. “Are you, or aren’t you the man they call Warden Blackwall?”

He turns to me, his eyes narrowing. “I am...How do you know my name? Who sent you?”

“Mind if we speak privately?” I ask, glancing at the two men behind him still gawking at me. “It’s important.”

He sighs heavily as he turns to the men. “Good work, conscripts. It’s a shame that only two of you survived, even if this shouldn’t have happened.” He glances down at the fallen farmer and frowns. “I advise you take him back his family and explain what happened here.” He shakes his head. “They could’ve--” He cuts off as he notices the two been watching him expectantly and clears his throat, straightening. “Well, thieves are made, not born. Take back whatever they stole and return home to your own families. You saved yourselves.”

“With our help.” I mutter to Carina who smirks beside me.

The men quickly loot the bodies of the bandits and awkwardly carry their fallen friend before they begin stalking away. Blackwall waits until the men are out of earshot before he rounds on us once more. He eyes our armor and narrows his eyes at me. “You’re no farmer.”

I raise a brow. “Are you sure? Looks can be deceiving. I could be a tomato for all you know.”

He scowls at my jest. “I’ve never seen a farmer fight the way you do. You fight like somebody who has had a taste of war.”

“Technically everybody has had a little taste of war since we’re currently dealing with this whole damn mage versus templar sh—” I start to say before he cuts me off.

“Who are you? How do you know my name?”

“We’re here from the Inquisition.” Carina states. “We’ve come to speak with you about the Grey Wardens.”

“What about them?” He says, crossing his arms over his chest. “If you haven’t noticed, I’m alone.”

“Yeah, we’re aware.” I say, impatiently. “We want to know if the disappearance of the Wardens has anything to do with the murder of the Divine.”

“Last I heard that was the fault of the Inquisition and the one they call the Herald of Andraste herself.”

I give a dismissive wave. “Those are just rumors which I have very little interest in. As a warden, do you know whether they’re involved?”

“Maker’s balls.” He sighs. “The Wardens and the Divine? That can’t—” As he pauses, I raise a brow. Seeing my expression, he exhales. “No, you’re asking so you don’t really know.” He paces for a moment and as he walks back toward us, I notice the embossed griffin insignia of the Wardens on his chest plate. “First off, I didn’t know they disappeared but we do that, right? Thanks to King Alistair and the Hero of Ferelden, there’s no blight so our job is done. When that happens, Wardens are the first thing forgotten.”

“Yes, that’s all very sad but are they capable of such a thing?” I press. “This is very important.”

He shakes his head. “No. No warden killed the Divine. Our purpose isn’t political.”

“I see.” I frown. “So where are the other Wardens? Surely there’s some that we can hunt down and ask? Preferably one who hasn’t been aimlessly wandering the Hinterlands?”

He shoots me a glare. “I haven’t seen any wardens for months.” He says, flatly. “I travel around, not wandering aimlessly, but _recruiting_.”

I scoff. “And how’s that going?”

He shrugs. “Not much interest since the archdemon has been dead for a decade, and no need to conscript because there’s no blight coming.”

Carina and I exchange a glance. “But those men— You called them conscripts.”

He rolls his eyes. “Treaties give Wardens the right to take what and who we need. These idiots,” he says, kicking the nearest bandit body for emphasis,” forced this fight so I “conscripted” their victims. They had to do what I said, so I told them to stand. Next time they won’t need me.”

I’m about to make another smart comment about our involvement but Carina shoots me a glance, shaking her head slightly so I shut my mouth.

“Grey Wardens can inspire, make you better than you think you are.” He says. “Something to think aspire to.”

I sigh. “Well you didn’t help our investigation much. I’m no further ahead than I was before.” I turn to Carina. “Bring back the horses. Might as well return since this was a dead end.”

She nods to me and quickly jogs over to where she tied our horses up and walks them back over, handing me the reins to my mount. I look around me for something to help me back up before I use one of the dead bandits by stepping up on his breastplate and heave myself up into the saddle while Carina uses a nearby log. We turn our horses to leave back the way we came when Blackwall speaks. “Inquisition...agent, did you say?”

Both of us turn, unsure who he’s referring to. Seeing his gaze aimed at me I assume he’s speaking to me. “Yes?”

“Hold a moment.” He says. I wait as he approaches my horse who gives an anxious whinny. He looks up at me, his face solemn. “The Divine is dead, and the sky is torn.”

“Are you reciting me a poem?” I ask, raising a brow. “I’m well aware of what’s happening.”

He ignores me and continues. “Events like these, thinking we’re absent is almost as bad as thinking we’re involved.”

“True.” I say, pulling back on my reins slightly. Hopefully he gets to his point soon. My horse is getting restless.

“If you’re trying to put things right, maybe you need a Warden.”

I raise a brow. “Come again?”

He sighs. “Maybe you need me. I want to join your Inquisition.”

Carina and I exchange a glance and she shrugs as if to say, “It’s your choice”. I pet my horse's neck to try and calm it as I think about this. We’re not exactly in the position to turn down allies and having a Grey Warden could look favorable. I look up at him and nod. “Warden Blackwall, go pack up your things. The Inquisition accepts your offer.”

For the first time since I’ve met him, he smiles. “Good to hear. We both need to know what’s going on, and perhaps I’ve been keeping to myself for too long. This warden walks with the Inquisition.”

“A very touching sentiment, I’m sure.” I nod. He stands there for a moment and I raise a brow. “Well don’t just stand there. Go grab your things. We need to get back to camp.”

His brows knit together. “I’m going with you now?”

“That’s what I said. Hurry up - It’s getting late.” With a curt nod, he quickly runs back into his cabin and I glance at Carina. “When we return to the Crossroads, I need you to send word to Leliana telling her that we found him and to make preparations for his stay.” She nods and Blackwall returns with a pack around him and a shield on his back.

“Should I give him my horse?” Carina asks me.

“That would be preferred.” Blackwall says, gruffly.

I shake my head. “No, beggars can’t be choosers.” Holding onto the reins with one hand, I hold out my other to him. “Hop on back. We need to get going.” It takes him a moment but he awkwardly sits behind me, unsure of where to put his hands. With an impatient sigh, I grab his hands and place them around my waist. “We don’t have time for shyness. Hold on tight or you’ll fall off. Understand?”

“Understood.” He says and I motion to Carina. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

The sun has already set and there’s a slight nip in the night air when we reach the Crossroads. Thanking Carina, I set off back towards camp. “If I may ask a question?” Blackwall says from behind me.

“You just did.” I say, smirking as I envision him rolling his eyes. “What’s your question?”

“What exactly is your role in the Inquisition?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Your armor.” He says. “They don’t match yet Carina takes orders from you. Are you another field agent? Her commanding officer?”

I smirk, knowing he can’t see it. “Something like that.”

“Well?”

From where we are, I see the light of the campfire and the soldiers milling around. They salute me as I pass through and I nod to them.

“I go by many names. To some people I’m just known as Lena, to others I’m Lady Trevelyan but to most I’m the Herald of Andraste.”

“So you’re _Her.”_ He breathes from behind me.

“That would be me.” I nod.

“I guess so should address you as Herald.”

We stop near the soldier tending to the horses and we climb off before I turn to Blackwall, my expression flat. “Lena is fine.” I shrug.

Together we walk to where, much to my dismay, an anxious looking Cassandra remains. Hearing our footsteps, she turns to look at us. “Lena!” She exclaims, relief evident in her voice. She looks me over and is about to say something when her gaze lands on the man standing beside me. “...who's your friend?” She asks, eyeing Blackwall suspiciously.

“My new bedfellow. It’s been lonely since you no longer sleep with me.” I say with a mock frown. She rolls her eyes and I chuckle, motioning to him. “This is Warden Blackwall. Leliana had me seek him out to question about the Warden’s disappearance.”

He steps forward and offers his hand. “Blackwall, Gordon Blackwall.” She reluctantly shakes his hand.

“Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast.” Her gaze shifts to me and her frowns.

“You’re covered in blood!”

I look down at my bloodied sleeve, nonchalantly. “Oh yeah, that. Don’t worry, it’s not mine.”

She looks between us. “What happened?!”

Blackwall starts to explain and I stop him. “I believe that conversation can wait until tomorrow, don’t you think?”

She shoots a suspicious glance at him once more and I sigh. “Blackwall, there should be a spare tent around here. Get some sleep and we’ll brief you in the morning.”

“Yes Herald.” He says, bowing his head. Wishing us each a good night he stalks off and I turn back to Cassandra who stares at me expectantly.

“Well?” She presses, crossing her arms over her chest.

“When we went to see him, some bandits attacked.” I explain quickly. “We’re both fine. We had them outnumbered.”

She shakes her head, her face contorted with a regretful expression. “I should have went with you.”

I place a hand on her shoulder and offer her a smile. “I’m fine, Cassandra. I had plenty of backup. Besides, they were outnumbered. Now, I’m back in camp, unscathed so let’s get to bed. We have a long, annoying day tomorrow.”

Nodding, she sighs. “You’re right. Goodnight Herald.” She says as she brushes past me. “Sleep well.” As she disappears into her tent, I smile to myself and head off to my own tent.

* * *

 

I’m staring down at the map in the war room when I hear the heavy wooden door open behind me. “Coming to check up on me, mommy?” I say, expecting to get an annoyed groan from Cassandra. As I turn, I see not an annoyed looking Seeker but Cullen. Much to my surprise, he’s not even wearing his signature bulky armor but instead simple clothing.

“I’m assuming you were expecting Cassandra?” He smirks, walking over to me. “If that makes her your mother, would that make me your father since I’m your _only_ male advisor?”

My brows rise in surprise. “I hope not because that would mean I’m very sexually attracted to my father right now.” As soon as the words leave my mouth, I grimace. “That came out wro—“

Before I can finish, he strides up to me leaning forward, his hand on the table on either side of me. My heart races having him so close to me as his brown eyes meet mine. “So does that mean I get to punish you for disobeying me then?” He says, his face only inches from mine.

“If this is going where I think is, Maker I hope so.” I breathe, my gaze sweeping over the scar above his lip. He smirks and I feel my body get pinned against table as he brushes my hair back from my shoulder and moves in, his body pressed up against mine. I feel his warmth and already my mind has placed our lips together but instead he leans in to kiss my neck, slow and gentle. He's making me wait and I can hardly bear it. I want his lips now; I want his kisses. Then he cups my face in his hands and his lips brush mine; Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. It’s so unlike the fumbling, nervous man I’m so used to that, while I’m enjoying every delicious second of it, I’m a bit caught off guard.

“Is this your way of punishing me?” I say, adrenaline rushing through my veins as I wait to see if he’ll take it further. I hardly have a moment to react before he yanks me to him and covered my mouth with his in a hungry kiss. His mouth is so warm, the caress of his lips softer than I could have imagined and I open my mouth with a low moan. He breaks the kiss for only a moment as he sweeps his arm over the map behind me, sending the metal figurines crashing to the ground before I grab the front of doublet and pull him to me once more. He holds me close to him and I feel his hands slide down toward my ass. With a low, impatient groan, he lifts me up and sets me on the table. As he pulls away, his heated gaze watches me as he removes his doublet and the thin linen smock and tosses them off to the side before pulling me to him once more. His lips move to my neck as his fingers carefully fumbles with my belt, muttering curses under his breath.

“Need some help?” I chuckle. He steps back slightly and I quickly remove it and toss it aside seconds before his hands grasp my tunic and undershirt and lift them off. Immediately his strong hands cup my breasts and his breath is hot against my skin as trails slow, agonizing kisses down my chest while his thumbs find my hardened nipples. I let out low moan as my run my fingers through his short blond locks. He looks up at me with a mischievous grin before his mouth finds my nipple. “Yes!” I moan.

“Lena.”

I hear my name but it seems disconnected since Cullen is still preoccupied. I look around the war room, half expecting one of our other advisors to walk in but see nobody as I hear my name again. “Lena.”

I open one eye to see a concerned Cassandra standing over me and groan. “Andraste’s ass.” I mutter shutting my eyes, my fantasy now gone. “Even in my dreams I can’t get any.”

With a sigh, I pull myself upright and rub the sleep that still clung to my eyes.

“Can’t get any what?” She asks.

“Eh... ale.” I lie, unable to come up with anything better. “This job will drive me to drink. Just you wait and see.”

“You also muttered Cullen’s name…” She frowns.

“Cullen wouldn’t give me any even though I _really_ wanted it.” I frown. “Fucking tease.” I mutter.

I’m pretty sure she knew I was lying but she quickly drops it as her gaze falls on my sleeve with the now dried blood. “I’m surprised you didn’t clean up before going to bed.” She grimaces. She rises and walks over to the flap of the tent and holds it open, letting in the morning sunlight in. “I’ll see if we have a spare soldier’s tunic.” She says.

The light is so bright that I have to squint at her. “Are the others up?” I ask but she’s already gone. I quickly pull on my boots and exit my tent. Squinting in the morning light, I look around until I catch sight of my other four travel mates sitting with the other soldiers enjoying some food and talking. I walk over to them and frown when I don’t see Blackwall. “Has anybody seen a bulky man with a beard and resting sulk face?” I ask, glancing around the camp.

My companions stop their conversations and look at me. “Lena!” Wynne says, quickly rising from her seat to come over to me. “Your face and tunic! What happened?”

I give her a confused look before glancing down at my bloodied tunic. In the dimmed light of the fire last night, I thought I only had blood on my sleeve from when I cleaned off my sword but I apparently had gotten blood all over where my hauberk didn’t cover. I shrug. “Bandits attacked some farmers so I helped fight them off.” I say, absently. “Did you see him leave one of the tents?”

Before the guys can answer, Wynne ignores my question and looks me over. “Are you hurt?”

I shake my head. “I’m fine. They got their asses handed to them.”

Finally, I look over to the path leading out towards the forested area to see Blackwall walking with a few of our soldiers, a large ram slung across his shoulders.

Sidestepping away from Wynne, I start walking towards them. “There you are!”

Seeing me, they stop and my soldiers salute me with a muttered greeting.

“Good morning, Herald.” Blackwall greets, bowing his head.

“Let our soldiers take care of that.” I say, motioning to his prize. “I need you to meet our other traveling companions.”

With a muttered apology, he hands the ram off to two soldiers and follows me to our little group. I call for their attention as he stands beside me. One at a time, they turn to look at us, their reactions varying from curiosity, indifference and suspicion. Going around the circle, point everybody out and introduce them before motioning to the man beside me. “Everybody, I would like to introduce you to our newest recruit, Gordon Blackwall.”

He gives a curt nod. “Most just call me Warden Blackwall or just Blackwall.”

“Warden?” Wynne asks, raising a brow.

He nods. “That’s right, Miss. I am a Grey Warden.”

“Well I’ll be damned.” Varric grins. “I never expected a Grey Warden of all people to join our ranks. I thought the Wardens never get involved with politics?”

“They don’t.”

Dorian snorts. “And yet you joined the Inquisition who deals with politics on a daily basis? It’s usually of a religious nature, but still.”

I catch Blackwall’s disdainful expression towards Dorian but remain quiet, watching him.

“I didn’t join for the politics.” Blackwall sneers. “I just want to help with the Breach.”

“So I’m guessing you’ll be staying behind whenever she rides out to deals with political matters?” Dorian smirks.

Blackwall prepares to retort but I hold my hand up. “That’s enough you two.” I say, looking between them. My gaze pauses on Blackwall. “Come with me, we need to talk for a moment.”

As we leave the group, I lead him over to the area overlooking the bustling village of the Crossroads before I turn to him. “Okay, let’s get something straight here, shall we? Do you have a problem with Tevinter mages?”

“No more than the average person, I guess.”

I sigh. “Well this is where things get complicated.”

He casts a glance back at Dorian. “Are you and him…?”

“I wish.” I snort, my expression becoming serious once more. “I need to be sure you can get along with him. Otherwise you might have picked the wrong person to join. I trust Dorian and I need you to get along with one another. I can’t have my team divided.”

Sighing, he nods. “You’re right. I will try my best to work with him.”

“Good. Last night I told you I would brief you in the morning.”

“Okay.” He nods.

“The reason we are in the Hinterlands is because we are going to meet up with a Magister to speak of allying with the mages under his command.” I watch his expression which hardens but he remains quiet. “If you have any problem accompanying us on this mission, speak up now. If you aren’t okay with dealing with that, you’re more than welcome to meet us back in Haven.”

He shakes his head. “No. I said I wanted to join and I won’t back down from an opportunity to show that I can be of help and that I can get along with the rest of your team.”

I smile. “That’s what I like to hear.” I glance over at the others. “Well, might as well go get to know them. After we’re finished, it’s at least four days back to Haven.” I glance at him. “If you’ve been traveling alone for a while, it’s going to be a long four days for you.”

* * *

 

With insistence from Wynne and Cassandra, I change my tunic to a spare Cassandra found in the new soldier uniforms and clean off any blood from the night before. Once I walk back out of my tent in full armor and armed with my bow and sword, Cassandra looks at me and sighs.

“What?” I ask, looking down seeing the blood splatters on my hauberk. “Okay, that I can’t help. I need my armor and don’t have time to deep clean it.”

“I know.” She sighs. We walk together back to our company who had assembled while I was getting ready.

“You know, of all people, I never thought you’d be one to be a stickler for cleanliness.” I chuckle.

“I’m not.” She says, shooting me a grin. “I just don’t want Alexius to see the blood, become alarmed and attack you before Leliana’s agents can infiltrate the castle.”

We approach where our horses are to find one is already being used by Blackwall. “What the hell?” I fume.

“Since we’re heading directly to the castle, I think it’d be better for you to ride inside the carriage. It’ll keep you safe in case of an early ambush and will show importance.”

“Let me guess, Cullen’s idea?”

She nods and I let out a frustrated sigh. “Fine, but if and when we head back to Haven, I’m riding my horse. Understand?”

“Of course.” She grins. “Now hurry up. The quicker we get there, the --”

“Quicker we can leave.” I mutter walking towards the carriage. “Yeah, yeah. I’m going.”

I enter the carriage and quickly take a seat across from Dorian, next to Solas. Once I’m secured in the carriage, I hear Cassandra yell to the soldiers to move out and we begin our way to Redcliffe Castle.

* * *

 

Within the hour, we feel the carriage begin to slow to a stop. Peering out the window, I see the towering walls of the castle up ahead and feel my stomach knot up. While the sun was shining brightly, the cold stone walls contrasted with the happy blue skies behind it. Shortly after, the carriage begins to move once more and we pass through the gate as Tevinter guards leered at us from either side.

“Ah the distrustful glares!” Dorian says cheerfully. “Reminds me of home.”

Despite the uneasiness I feel, I chuckle. When the carriage stops once more, I watch Cassandra quickly dismount from her horse and come over to open the carriage door. “Are you ready?” She says, the disdain evident in her voice. She wanted to be here about as much as I do. With a sigh, I nod.

“Let’s get this over with.” I frown. As I exit the carriage, I stand and wait for my companions to join me and notice that half our retinue is nowhere to be seen meaning Leliana’s agents have already begun to move into position. Once my team has assembled behind me, I nod to Cassandra and we make our way inside.

I didn’t know it was possible but the inside of the castle screams “impending doom” a lot louder than the outside did. The entry hall is dark save a few candelabras attached to the stone and wood pillars lining the dark green carpet leading up the stairs before us. Awaiting us stand two guards wearing similar armor to Alexius – only with a white hood and a metal mask with protruding “U” branching off the forehead like a giant beetle. Their hands clasped behind their backs, they turn to look at us as we stand before them.

“Well?” I ask, looking between them. “What are you waiting for? Announce us.”

Neither of them say anything and I feel myself growing more annoyed with each passing second until a young man dressed in simple attire and neatly combed blonde hair quickly walks down the stairs toward us. His gaze sweeps over my group. “The invitation was for Mistress Trevelyan only.” He says. “The rest of you must wait here.”

As he says this, Cassandra and I exchange a glance.  “Yeah, about that.” I say, turning back to him. “I don’t know what you’ve heard but Alexius and I have some serious tension, if you get what I mean. These are my chaperons to make sure nothing happens.” I smirk, giving him a knowing wink.

Varric stifles a chuckle behind me but the man remains stone faced.

I sigh. “First off, that was clearly a joke. Secondly, that was my clever way of saying that wherever I go, they go. Understand?”

He looks at my party before finally giving a nod. “Follow me.”

Turning on his heel, he starts back up the stairs and we fall in line behind him. As we do so, the guards behind us nod to each other and trail behind us.

“I don’t like this, Lena.” Varric mutters. I nod and look around and see no sign of Dorian. “Where’s Dorian?” I whisper.

“He disappeared shortly after we arrived.” Solas says, his hands clasped behind him. “I imagine he wanted to stay hidden until the right moment.”

I nod as I feel the guards’ gazes on me and quickly shut my mouth. The man leads us to another guarded chamber and waits as the guards on either side open it before we enter. This room is lit a little more than the previous one but not by much. Sitting on a large throne atop a platform, Alexius is situated between two large growling mabari statues in front of a fire, casting a shadow over his seated form. Standing beside him on the platform, we see his son Felix and at the bottom of the platform on the other side stands a solemn looking First Enchanter Fiona.

As my party and I step into the light, the man who escorted us stands off to the side and announces us. “My Lord Magister.” He greets. “The agents of the Inquisition have arrived.”

From the shadows ahead of us, we hear the sound of Alexius’ chainmail hitting his wooden throne as he rises. “My friend!” He greets, walking down the platform towards us. “It’s so good to see you again!”

Cassandra glares at him from beside me, earning her a smile from our host. “And your associates, of course.” His attention shifts back to me as he stops at the top of the second platform. “I’m sure we can work out some arrangement that is equitable to all parties.”

Fiona turns to face her master, her angry expression illuminated by the fire behind Alexius. “Are we mages to have no voice in deciding our fate?”

“Fiona, you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you did not trust me with their lives.” Alexius says.

“I doubt it was voluntary.” Varric mutters.

“Exactly!” I smirk. “I mean, if having your hand forced and being enslaved isn’t trust, I don’t know what is.”

“I forced nobody’s hand.” Alexius says with eerie calm. “I simply offered help to those in need.”

I nod. “Of course. You just have one of those trusting faces. Who wouldn’t sign away their freedom to you?”

Alexius smirks. “Yes. The Magisterium tells me that so often. Shall we begin our talks?”

I nod and he turns away from me and sits back down on his throne, crossing his leg over the other and leaning back with his hands steepled before him. “The Inquisition needs mages to close the Breach and _I_ have them.” He says. “What shall you offer in exchange?”

He watches me as I pretend to think to buy us some time. “Hm, well actually I was hoping we could get to know one another.”

“Oh?”

I stare him down. “Like for example, I want to know more about this Venatori I keep hearing so much about.”

He glowers at me. “Now, where could you have heard that name?”

Before I can open my mouth to make up some wisecrack about talking to a magical mabari hound, Felix steps forward. “I told her.”

He turns, frowning at his son. “Felix...what have you done?”

“What have _you_ done, Alexius?” I ask. “Your son was only doing what any good son would do and save you from your shitty mistakes.” My lips curl up into a smirk. “On the other hand, we meant to disarm your trap before we came in. I hope you don’t mind.”

Alexius shrugs but I can tell he is furious. “I have yet to see your cleverness, I’m afraid.” He quickly rises from his seat and strides toward me. “You walk into my stronghold with your stolen mark -- a gift you don’t even understand and think you’re in control.” He looks down his nose at me. “You’re nothing but a mistake.”

“I’m sure your parents thought the same thing.” I shoot back, earning scowl. I take a step forward. “If you know so bloody much, enlighten me. Tell me what this mark on my hand is actually for.”

“It belongs to your betters. You wouldn’t even begin to understand its purpose.”

“Father, listen to yourself!” Felix frowns. “You know what you sound like.”

“He sounds just like the villainous cliché everyone expects us to be.” We all turn to see Dorian walk in from who know where and comes to stand beside me. “Sorry, for disappearing.” He whispers to me. “I like to make an entrance.”

I chuckle. “You’re here now so that’s all that matters.”

We turn our attention back to Alexius who glowers down at Dorian. “Dorian.” He hisses. “I gave you a chance to be a part of this and you turned me down.”

“Yeah, because he actually has a brain.” I sneer.

He ignores me, his gaze never leaving his former protégé. “The Elder One has power that you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes.”

My brow furrows and I glance at Dorian who shrugs. “Why do that when you and play with time? Can you imagine how many boring conversations you could fast forward through?” I quip, turning to Dorian. “That could definitely come in handy during meetings.” I glance at the others and see the annoyed glances I’m getting from Cassandra, Solas and Wynne and quickly turn my attention back to Alexius.

“He will make the world bow to mages once more.” He straightens and an evil grin spreads across his face. “Think about it Dorian. We will rule from the Boric Ocean to the Frozen Seas.”

“You can’t involve my people in this!” Fiona exclaims.

I start to step forward but Dorian holds out a hand to stop me, shaking his head before he takes a step forward. “Alexius, this is exactly what you and I talked about never wanting to happen!”

As he speaks, I hear something the soft whizzing of an arrow flying past and step forward slightly in case it’s not our agents. Alexius turns away from us and looks down at the fires behind his throne. “Why would you want this?” Dorian asks. Another arrow whizzes through the air and, with Alexius turned away, I take a chance to turn to see Alexius’ guards standing by the pillars being taken out quietly, one by one. I turn back forward and try to suppress the grin starting to form. Our plan is working!

“Stop it, Father!” Felix adds. “Give up the Venatori. Let the Southern mages fight the Breach and let's go home.” His father turns to face him, his face drawn with determination. He shakes his head violently.

“No! It’s the only way, Felix! He can _save_ you.”

“Save me?” Felix sneers. “Stop this nonsense.”

Alexius shakes his head stubbornly. “There _is_ a way. The Elder One promised if I undo the mistake at the temple.” He shoots me a glare.

“I’m going to die.” Felix says, bluntly. I watch as Alexius’ face contorts with pain as though somebody shot _him_ with an arrow. Felix’s expression softens. “You need to accept that.”

A long moment passes before finally Alexius shakes his head. Pushing Felix aside, Alexius points down at me. “Seize them, Venatori!” He calls. “The Elder One demands this woman’s life!”

As he says this, we pained cries sound through the hall as the rest of his guards collapse onto the flagstones and our Inquisition soldiers emerge from the shadows, their blades poised for a fight.

I step forward and motion to the now dead guards around us. “Your men are dead, Alexius. I suggest you give up now.”

Seething, he stares daggers down at me. “You...are a mistake!” He hisses, his hand raises and a plume of dark green smoke erupts and a necklace with a box-like pendant materializes and floats above his gloved palm.

“Um...Dorian?” I say, glancing at him but he has already sprang into action.

“No!” He yells. With a swipe of his staff, he shoots a golden beam of energy at the strange pendant. Alexius gets blasted back and the pendant bursts open and a large green whirlpool of energy appears, it’s light blinding everybody as we all shield our eyes. For a moment, I hear yelling and the sound of a strong wind blowing around the large hall and then suddenly, everything goes dark and the room falls silent.


	26. A Bleak Future

Seconds after everything blacked out and silence fell over the room, everything dropped away and I felt as though I was floating through nothingness. In an instant, the peacefulness disappeared and I feel myself fall blindly, my legs colliding with something solid. A sharp pain radiates up my leg but before I can open my mouth to cry out, I land down hard on my left side on the hard-stone floor filled with about a foot of water. As my body makes contact with the floor, the wind is knocked out of me and I strike my head moments before the water overtakes me. For a moment, my vision swims as I lay where I fell, struggling to breathe as water fills my nose, mouth and ears and muffles any commotion going around me. Once I come to, I blindly reach out to the nearest barrel I can see and, wincing, I heave myself up. Clinging to it for dear life, I cough up the dark water I had previously inhaled. I force myself to take deep breaths, coughing every few moments as I rest my cheek against the wet wood and try to get my bearings. Once my breathing begins to regulate and my coughing starts to subside, I look around me.

From what I can tell from the eerie green light that dimly fills the area, the room we fell into is rather large with large red crystals jutting out of the walls amongst damp crates and barrels filled with Maker knows what. Off in the corner, I notice a big oak desk standing beside a large, dark banner hanging on the wall. Its heraldry is blurry due to one of the 3 holes in the ceiling cascading water down, filling the room little by little. Squinting, I try to make out the image behind the water to at least figure out where I am. Once the image becomes clear, my hands slacken and I fall back into the water with a wince as a throbbing pain erupts from my side. As clear as day, the image on the banner is unmistakably the red tower we saw all over Redcliffe Castle. Could I still be here? Where is everybody? What happened?

My thoughts began to race as I tried to visualize at what new type of hell I was in when my gaze falls on the body lying face down in the blackened water a few feet away. “Dorian!” I exclaim. A sharp pain stabs at my side as I try to rise to my feet only to feel a searing pain radiate through my right leg. I fall on my hurt side as my hands reflexively grab my pained leg. As my side makes contact with the floor, I let out a yelp of pain. Shit. My leg is probably broken.

Clenching my jaw against the pain, I shift so I am on my stomach and painfully pull myself to the lifeless form of my companion. “Dorian!” I hiss. With effort, I’m able to flip him over and his head slumps backward into the water. Cursing under my breath, I wince as I shift so I’m sitting in an upright position and grab the front of his wet armor. Taking a deep breath, I heave him up and let out a pained cry in the process before turning him so his head falls back on my hurt leg. “Fuck!” I exclaim.

I try to push my pain aside as I lean forward as much as I can to check his breathing. With my ears still slightly blocked, I put one hand on the middle of his chest and push down in short bursts with my other one, hoping to somehow pump out whatever water he swallowed. “Come on, Dorian!” I mutter, becoming more desperate with each passing moment. His lips are starting to turn blue and I push down harder and quicker. “Come on, dammit! Don’t die on me, you Tevinter bastard!”

With no improvement, I look around desperately as though there’s some magical device hanging around to resuscitate a near drowned man. Finally, as a last-ditch effort, I turn my hand over and watch the green energy erupt from my palm. With it ignited, I press my hand to his chest and close my eyes, imagining the water expelling from his lungs repeatedly. I feel my hand vibrate softly and within moments, I feel his chest convulse. Scared I did something wrong, my eyes fly open and I watch his face contort as he coughs up the darkened water. “Dorian!” I exclaim, relief flooding through me. Turning to his side, he continues to cough up water as he struggles to breath. As I wait for him, I look ahead of us at the barred off area with its cell door. “We’re in the dungeon…” I say to myself. “How did we end up here?”

“Remind me to never blast random pendants ever again.” He finally says, his head hanging down as he kneels on all fours. His saturated dark hair hangs down loosely, trickling water back into the pool below. As he turns to me, his wet hair clings the side of his face making him look even more handsome. Who knew that would even be possible?

“Are you hurt?” I ask, holding my hurt side. It takes him a moment before he answers.

“A little banged up from when we fell.” He shrugs, offering me a half-smile. “Nothing I can’t handle.” His gaze lands on my arm wrapped around my side before leaping up to see my pained expression. “Are you alright?”

Feeling the pain in both my leg and side, I shake my head. “I think my leg is broken.” I frown, bringing my hand up to move the lock of hair that plastered itself to the side of my face. “I can’t walk.”

“Well, that’s not good.” He frowns. He glances around him, moving his hands around under the water before letting out a triumphant, “Ah!”

Picking up his wet staff, he crawls over and kneels beside me. “Which leg?”

“Right.” I say through clenched teeth.

Before he can do anything, we hear somebody yell from down the hall and look up to see a guard dressed in peculiar armor, his helmet protruding out at angle downwards and another pointing upwards like a blade, running towards our cell. He flings the door open and skids to a stop a few feet in. “Blood of the Elder One!” He exclaims. “Where did you two come from?”

Dorian and I exchange a glance. “I’ll get this one.” He says, grabbing his staff, he rises to his feet and steps in front of me. As he expertly spins his staff around his hand, I quickly search around me for some type of weapon. Suddenly I remember my bow and reach back, only to find and empty quiver. “Seriously?!” I hiss as I franticly look around me. As Dorian fights the guard, I notice another one heading toward our chamber and move my hands around in the water, until I feel something resembling a bow. Lifting it up, I reach down with my other hand and practically stab my own hand with the head of my own arrows. Picking one up, I quickly arrange my bow and nock an arrow and aim it at the first guard. Drawing back, I let out a pained cry as I feel pain shoot through my side and shoot the arrow. Somehow the arrow sinks into his barely armored chest and he sinks down with a loud splash. Dorian glances back at me with a smirk. “Thanks.”

“Behind you!” I call as I quickly nock another arrow. He turns around just in time to hit the guy with a ball of electric energy. Being that the man’s armor is made of mostly metal, he convulses as he cries out.

“Now!” Dorian shouts. Sucking in a breath, I draw back on my bow and watch as the arrow finds its way at the soft base of his throat. Gurgling noises erupt from him as his hand flies up to suppress the flow of gore now pouring down the front of his uniform.

Dorian steps sideways to let the man fall and he shoots me a smile. “Nice shot.”

“Thanks.” I say, doubling over in pain. His smile falls as he quickly runs and kneels by my side once more.

“Yes, now…. where were we?”

“Right leg.” I wince.

Setting his staff down in the water beside him, he rubs his hands together and looks up at me. “I will warn you now, this will hurt.”

“Fantastic.” I mutter. I wince as he carefully straightens my leg which now is beginning to discolor.

“If it helps, try and focus on how incredibly handsome I am.” He says, with a half-smile.

Despite my situation let out a pained chuckle. “I think that I can do— FUCK!” I exclaim as he sets the bone. I let out a low whimper of pain as I put my face in my hands.

“Are you alright?” He asks, carefully resting his hand on my shoulder. It takes me a moment but I slowly nod.

“Just finish it…” I mutter through my hands. “Please.”  
I feel his hands on my leg once more only this time his touch is gentle and I feel the water around it begins to slowly heat up. Peeking through my fingers, I glance over at him to see his handsome face set with determination. Curious, my gaze slips down to my leg where I watch in awe as his hands emit a soft golden glow, coloring the water around it as well as I feel the surge of energy coming from his hands.

I glance back at him and watch as his wet hair falls to cover one of his eyes but he keeps his hands trained on my leg. Reaching up to him, I move the hair and run my fingers through it to make it stick up once more down the center. His gaze doesn’t leave his hands but I watch as his lips curl up into a smile.

“Thank you.” He mutters.

Once the light fades from his hands, his hands remain on my leg. “I need you to bend your leg.” He says, casting me a glance. “Go slow even though it’ll hurt.”

Inhaling, I nod and do as I’m told. With Dorian helping guide the movement, I wince as I bend my leg and then slowly straighten it once more. “Will I be able to walk now?” I ask.

He shrugs as he rises to his feet. Coming to stand in front of my feet facing me, he holds out his hands. “I’d give it a moment.” Taking his hands, he helps me back to my feet before guiding me to sit on the nearby barrel. “Try to bend and flex your leg a little more before walking. Allow your newly repaired leg to get used to the movement once more.”

As I slowly move my leg, I watch Dorian as he walks over to the small green whirlpool like the one that erupted from the pendant as soon as he struck it. Touching his chin, he cradles his elbow with his other hand as he examines it, probably trying to figure out how we got here.

“Displacement?” I hear him mutter. “Interesting!”

Taking a chance, I start to rise back to my feet and, once Dorian notices, he quickly rushes to my side to hold my arm to steady me. “What’s interesting?” I ask him. Once steady enough, he cautiously lets go and allows me walk a few steps before giving an approving nod.

His bright blue eyes meet mine excitedly. “It’s probably not what Alexius intended.” He says, a grin spreading on his handsome face. Turning away from me, he stoops to pick up his wet staff and grimaces at it before standing. “The rift must have moved us…to what? The closest confluence of arcane energy?”

Sighing, I look around waterlogged cell around us. “Any ideas about where we are at least?” I ask, turning to look at him as he picks up my bow from where I put it back down in the water when he set my leg. He hands it to me and carefully feels around for what I’m assuming are my arrows. “The last think I remember is you hitting the pendant in Alexius’ hand in the castle hall.”

His hand picks up a pile of my arrows and he hands them to me. “Well, from what I can see from the banner in the corner, we’re still in the castle.” He says. I mutter a thank you and wince as I reach back to put them back in my quiver.

“Here.” He says, taking the arrows back and sticking them back in my quiver before turning to look around the room. “Let’s see... if we’re still in the castle, it isn’t…” His face suddenly lights up.

“What?” I press.

“Of course!” He smiles. “It’s not simply _where_ – it’s _when_!” Noticing my confused expression, he continues. “Alexius used the amulet as a focus, it moved us through time!”

My brow furrows as I glance around us. “Did we go back or forth through time? And exactly how far?”

He shrugs. “Those are _excellent_ questions.” He smirks. “We’ll just have to find out, won’t we?” He casts a wary glance at the large red crystal protruding from the walls and sneers. “Let’s look around and see if we can find some clues about where the rift took us.” His gaze returns to me. “Then we can start figuring out how we can get back to our own time.”

“If we can.” I frown.

He mirrors my frown. “We can only hope.”

Together, we walk towards the door that the two guards came in, stepping over their fallen bodies in the process. “So what was trying to do exactly?” I ask as we enter the long corridor.

Dorian says nothing for a moment so I wait until he finally speaks. “I believe his original plan was to remove you from time completely.”

“Well that’s a bit of a dick move on his part.” I sneer, carefully walking around another large red lyrium crystal.

Dorian nods. “If that happened, you would never have been at the Temple of Sacred Ashes or mangled his Elder One’s plans.”

As he says this, I pause as feel my stomach knot up and a lump forms in my throat.

He frowns. “If that’s the case, the fact that we’re here means that your surprise in the castle hall made him reckless. He tossed us into the rift before he was ready.” His gaze moves back and forth as he processes this. I watch him as he begins pacing back and forth. “I countered it, the magic went wild and…. here we are!” Stopping, he looks at me, his eyes wild. “Does that make sense?”

I shrug sheepishly. “Not entirely. It’s a bit much to wrap one’s head around to be quite honest.” Not to mention my head still hurts from when I struck it.

He nods. “It is.” Frowning, he begins to pace once more. “I don’t even want to think about what this will do to the fabric of the world!” Pausing, he lets out a sigh. “We didn’t “travel” through time as much as punch a hole through it and toss it in the privy.”

“What a lovely visual.” I mutter.

He glances at my solemn expression and frowns. “Don’t worry, Lena.” He says, softly as he comes to stand before me. He grasps my arm, comfortingly. “I’m here. I’ll protect you.”

I offer him a half-smile. “You have no idea how comforting that is, Dorian. Truly.”

He returns the gesture and my thoughts fall back to when we were in the hall. “When we were in the hall…” I say, staring off to the side in thought.

“Yes?”

My gaze meets his. “There were others there with us. Could they have been drawn through the rift?”

Dorian thinks about this for a moment before shaking his head. “I doubt it was large enough to bring the whole room through. Alexius wouldn’t risk catching himself or Felix in it. They’re probably still where, and when, we left them.” He shrugs. “In some sense, anyway.”

I nod absently. “So this “Elder One”; Ever heard of him?”

Dorian sneers. “Leader of the Venatori, I suspect. Some magister aspiring to godhood. He’s the same old tune.” He straightens, “Let’s play with magic we don’t understand.” He says mockingly. “It will make us incredibly powerful!” He rolls his eyes. “Evidently, it doesn’t matter if you rip apart the fabric of time in the process.”

“Apparently not.” I sigh. “Not to put the pressure on you but… you do have a plan to get us back, right? I mean you understand this whole time fuckery shit more than I do.”

“I have some thoughts on that.” He smirks. “They’re lovely thoughts, like little jewels.”

“Perfect, you get us back, I will be shoving those jewels and many other pointy things up Alexius’ ass.” I say, earning a chuckle from my companion. I look down the hall and notice how the hallway ends and leads out on both the right and left. “Until then, I think we should work on getting the hell out of here.”

Heading left, we climb up the stairs only to come up to dead-end filled with assorted crates. Spotting a sheath of arrows, I take them out and have Dorian put them in my quiver. “Better to have too many arrows than not enough.” I say before we descend back down the stairs.

Going up the right staircase, we enter another large room filled with cells and a large grate at the top and bottom of the room with a large stream of water running through it. Spotting a man muttering to himself in the first cell on our right, Dorian and I exchange a glance before we cautiously approach him.

“Hey…” I greet, eyeing the massive chunk of red lyrium glowing behind him. The man is unresponsive as he hopelessly recites the Chant of Light over and over. Nudging me, Dorian motions at the ground behind the man. “Look.”

Following where he pointed out, I feel my heart race. Piles of human bones liter the inside of his cage and we slowly back away. “This poor elf bastard is too far gone.” I frown. Turning away from the man, Dorian and I check the other cells in hopes of finding at least one coherent person but there are none to be found. Glancing back at the elf once more, I feel weighted down until I feel Dorian touch my arm. Turning to look at him, he inclines his head towards the door at the opposite end of the room.

“Come on, Lena. Perhaps there’s more prisoners.”

Glancing once more back at the elf, I sigh and follow him through the doorway, up the stairs and push the door open. Stopping in my tracks, Dorian bumps into me.

“What?” He asks peering me. The cavern before us is massive with its metal grate walkways leading in each basic cardinal direction. Huge crystals of red lyrium rise out of the abyss below and one even breaks through the center of the metal grate. Straight across, I frown at the raised metal grate with no lever in sight.

“Great.” I mutter. “Hopefully that’s not the way out.”

“Get ready.” I hear Dorian mutter from behind me. Before I can ask what he’s talking about, two guards like the first two run out from either side.

“I’ll take the one on the right?” I say over my shoulder.

“Sounds good to me.”

Unsheathing my sword, I run along the metal grate and duck under Dorian’s guard’s arm as he swings at me as I run past him. Immediately I’m met with a sword coming at me as I approach the guard on the right and I block it with my sword. With a roar, he pushes me back so the heel of my boots just barely sit near the edge of the metal grate. Panic grips at me but I push back against him. We struggle until finally I stop pushing, dip to the side and twist my body letting him push himself the cliff. When I twist my torso, I feel a sharp stab of pain in my side and double over. Suddenly feeling dizzy and nauseous from the pain, I sway slightly as I watch Dorian take down his guy before he turns to face me. I step back in attempt to steady myself but my wet boot slips off the edge and I start tumbling backwards. My eyes widen and my heart begins to pound as I feel myself falling back and watch a panicked Dorian charge toward me and slide just in time to grab my hand.

“I got you!” He calls to me as I helplessly dangle above the endless dark abyss below. With my right arm outstretched, the pain in my side makes my hand start to slacken on Dorian’s grip. “Hold on!” He calls.

His voice is almost just a mumble as the pain racks me to my core. Suddenly, I feel myself begin to swing. At first it’s slight and then the swings get bigger.

“What are you doing?” I yell.

With one might heave, and possibly some magic, I swing back up and land on my right side on the metal grate beside Dorian. Breathing heavy from both exertions, we rest there for a moment.

“I fucking hate this place.” I groan.

“I couldn’t agree with you more.” Lifting his head to look at me, he reaches out to place a hand on my shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Hesitantly, I nod. “My side is killing me but other than that, peachy.” Seeing his concerned expression, I offer him a half-smile. “I probably bruised it when we fell. I’ll be fine.”

Slowly, he gets back to his feet and walks over to my side and holds out his hand. “Come on.” He says. “We have to be getting closer.”

Taking his hand offered to me, I let him help me back to my feet, wincing at the pain in my side. Together, we walk/limp towards the door that was on our right and descend the flight of stairs to another chamber full of cells like the one housing the mad elf. Only, unlike this one, there seems to be at least one coherent person. Turning right, my eyes widen as I see the familiar prisoner calmly sitting down beside the wall of his cell.

“Varric?” I ask, cautiously approaching him. As he looks up at me, I see the glowing red light behind his eyes and the strange red aura surrounding him. “Are you—”

“Andraste’s sacred knickers!” He exclaims, shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re alive!”

Dorian and I exchange a glance before looking back at him. He quickly rises to his feet and we take a step back. Is this really Varric or just a trick? Aside from the weird red glowing eyes and freaky red aura, he seemed to be the same old Varric.

“Where have you been? How did you escape?” He asks, coming closer to the bars separating us.

“We didn’t escape.” Dorian points out. “Alexius sent us into the future.”

Varric scoffs as he looks at me. “Everything that happens to you is weird.”

“You might be right about that.” I smirk.

“I’m always right.” He grins. “And when I’m not, I lie about it.”

“Sounds like him.” Dorian say, casting a glance to me.

Varric’s brow furrows. “Not that I’m not thrilled to see you but what are you doing here? Or did you just come back to trade quips with me?”

“Well, as fun as our banter is, I’m not here on purpose.”

Varric raises a brow and Dorian steps up. “We get to Alexius, and I just might be able to send us back to our own time!” He smirks. “Simple really.”

Varric laughs. “You and I have very different definitions of the word “simple”, Sparkler.” As he turns his attention to me, his expression becomes stern like I’ve never seen before. “Even so, that might not be as simple as you’re thinking.”

I frown. “Why not?”

“Alexius is just a servant.” Varric explains. “His “Elder One” assassinated the Empress and led a massive demon army into the South. The “Elder One” owns everything.” Seeing our horrified expressions, he averts his gaze. “Well…what’s left of it anyways.”

“And all this because of us disappearing?” Shaking my head, I pace back and forth. “Well, that’s just fucking great.”

“Even so, we still need to stop Alexius.” Dorian points out. “He’s the one who is messing with time itself.”

Glancing over at me, he shrugs. “Alexius isn’t exactly the one you need to worry about.” Varric says.

I stop my pacing and turn to face him once more. “Assassinations, invasions and demon armies…” I frown. “As selfish as it sounds, I’m kind of glad I missed all that.”

I didn’t exactly mean for it to be a joke but Varric chuckles. “Yeah, you kind of lucked out there.”

Glancing at Dorian, I can’t tell what he’s thinking as he looks at future Varric, his handsome face weary.

“If it’s any consolation,” Future Varric says, offering a half-grin to him. “If you’re set on going after Alexius, count me in. That bastard needs a good arrow to the face or a dagger to the gut.”

My brows raise in surprise. I’ve never heard him speak like that before. I glance at Dorian. “What do you say?”

“Well, he seems to be the same old Dwarven bastard from our time.” He muses. “Maybe a bit more chest hair.” Future Varric chuckles at this and he shrugs. “The more the merrier, I guess.” Stepping forward, he tries to open the door with no success. “Kaffas.”

“What?” I frown.

“We need a key.”

Shaking my head, I place my hand on his shoulder and gently push him aside. “No need.” As carefully as I can, I kneel before the lock and dig into the pouch on my belt to retrieve my lockpicks. I look up at Varric. “This may take a little while depending on the lock.”

He shrugs. “Take your time.”

Getting the joke, Dorian and I chuckle as I set to work on the lock. It takes a little bit until I finally hear that satisfying _click_ and rise, pulling the door open. “Do you know if any of the others are here?”

“I’m not entirely sure but if they are, they’ll be in one of the cells. I’ve heard there’s at least three layers full of them.” Walking over to a pile of hay near the glowing crystal of red lyrium, future Varric digs around until he pulls out his trusty crossbow and searches again for his bolts. Once armed, he slings “Bianca” across his back and walks back over to us with his signature grin. “Let’s go.”

Collectively, we check the other cells of the room to find them empty. Varric motions to the door opposite the one we came in. “There should be more cells down there.” He offers. He leads us through the door and down a flight of steps to yet another door leading to more cells, just as predicted. As we enter the room and note the red lyrium is each cell. “I think Alexius needs to fire his decorator.” I grimace.

“Yes. Deadly glowing crystals are _so_ last season.” Dorian quips from beside me. The three of us share a chuckle when I hold up my hand. “Do you guys hear that?”

Close by, I hear a woman’s voice. It’s kind of faint but it sounds like they’re reciting something. Seeing somebody sitting in the first cell on our right, I motion to them. “I see somebody. Come on.”

They follow me and as we get closer, I recognize the woman’s short black hair and signature breastplate with the Maker’s eye. “Cassandra!” I exclaim, running over towards the bars. Much like future Varric, future Cassandra also has the glowing red eyes and aura around her as she looks up as she hears my voice.

“You…” She says, her expression filled with disbelief. You’ve returned to us!” She says. She remains seated as she looks at us.

“Yes!” I exclaim, never being so happy to see her moody face. “It’s me!”

“Can it be?” She asks, her voice cracking with emotion. “Has Andraste given us another chance?”

My smile falls as I glance at Dorian. “Of course she’d get all the credit.” I mutter, earning a chuckle.

Suddenly she bows her head. “Maker forgive me.” She mutters. “I’ve failed you.”

My brow furrows. What the hell is she talking about? “What do you mean?”

She shakes her head. “I failed everyone.” She lets out a heavy sigh. “The end must truly be upon us if the dead are returning back to life.”

“That’s the thing. I’m not dead!” I motion to Dorian. “Dorian is alive as well! We’re here to save you guys!”

She shakes her head. “It’s too late.” As she says this, I notice that her hand is pressed against her abdomen.

“You’re hurt.” I frown. “Come with us. We can help you! Dorian can heal you.” Dorian scowls at being volunteered but I ignore it. I quickly walk over to her door and kneel in front of it and retrieve my lockpicks once more. “I’ll open your door…. Just give me a moment.”

She shakes her head. “No. There’s no point. I will join the Maker soon…”

I shake my head violently. “No. You can’t think like that!” Flustered, I drop my pick and curse under my breath.

“Alexius sent us forward in time.” Dorian explains. “If we find him, perhaps we can return to the present.”

I nod, grasping the bars before me. “He’s right. If we find him, we can prevent everything. The assassination, the invasion – all of it!”

With some effort, Cassandra rises to her feet, holding her abdomen with a pained expression. “Can you really do that?” She asks. I rise as well and watch as she steps towards the door. “Prevent all this?”

“I will try my best.” I smile. “So what do you say? Will you help us?”

Glancing down at her wound, she nods. “I will.” She looks up at us. “I think I might even know where to find him.”

I kneel before her door once more and start working on the lock while Dorian steps forward. “Where?”

“Just the other day I heard two guards who were patrolling talk about how Alexius never leaves the throne room anymore.”

“Not even to use the privy?” Varric quips. Cassandra’s gaze lands on him, apparently just now noticing he’s with us. “Varric?”

“It’s me Seeker.” He nods. “Your favorite unwanted tagalong.”

Her lips curl into a smile just as I rise and open the door. “Normally that would be true but, after all that’s happened, I’m actually quite happy to see you.”

“Oh?”

Dorian and I exchange a curious glance before I motion for him to help Cassandra. As he heals her wound, she talks to Varric while I search the other cells for anybody else I know. In the cell beside Cassandra, I see a darkened form hunched over, surrounded by red lyrium. Their face is hidden but the glow from the lyrium lights up their bald head enough so I can see his pointed ears. “Solas!”

At first he doesn’t move and I wonder if he heard me. Then his head slowly rises as he blinks up at me. I step forward and I see him flinch backwards as though I shocked him. His eyes widen with what looks to be fear and I see the glowing red eyes. His mouth opens in a surprised ‘O’. “You’re alive!” He whispers. He rises to his feet and approaches me so quickly that, for a moment, I’m a bit taken back. “That makes no sense…” He says, glancing away in thought. “We saw you die!”

“The spell Alexius used sent us forward in time.” Dorian explains. As he goes through the whole story once more, I continue to search the last three cells and begin to walk back towards Dorian when I notice that Cassandra and Varric are still in front of her cell, happily chatting away.

“Pst!” I hiss. Stopping mid-conversation, they turn to look at me. “I get that a lot has happened and you’re happy to see one another but I think your flirting can wait.”

Varric chuckles and I actually see Cassandra blush. “Sorry.” She mutters as they join me by Dorian.

“Can you reverse the process?” He asks, weakly. “You can go back and alter the last year. It may not be too late!”

“Wait, you said the last year… what year is it?” I frown.

“9:42 Dragon.”

“So all that Varric told us happened within only a year….” I say. For a moment, I feel like I’m going to throw up.

“Are you alright?” Cassandra asks, frowning once more like her usual self.

Holding onto the brick wall beside Solas’ cell, I nod. “I’m fine. Just got a bit dizzy for a second.” Once I straighten, I glance at Solas and notice how weak and grey he looks. “What about you Solas? You look…bad. Are you alright?” I frown. “I will help you in any way I can.”

He offers me a weak smile. “I’m dying but it’s no matter. If you can reverse this, they can all be saved.” His smile falls. “But you know nothing of this world… it is far worse than you understand.”

“That’s saying a lot since I know that this place is hell on Earth.” I frown. “Will you at least come with us? Help us get to get to Alexius and fix this?”

He shakes his head. “I’m far too weak to assist you. Even a simple ward is too much for me.” Walking forward, he grabs the bars. “I pray you are able to stop this abomination of a world from happening.”

I nod. “I will certainly try, Solas. When I see Alexius, he will pay for helping this Elder One. I swear it.”

As annoying as his know-it-all attitude usually is, I didn’t want to see him like this nor did I want to leave him behind. With heavy heart, I motion to my other companions and wish him farewell before we head down to the next chamber of cells.

As we enter the next chamber, my foot drops into about a foot of blackened water. “Ugh. And to think that my boots were just finally beginning to dry!”

“Herald?”

We turn and notice our newest recruit looking at us. Unlike the cells of the previous companions, this one seemed to be lyrium free with a small table standing nearby on which a candle at, lighting up the enclosed space.  We walk towards his cell. “Good to see you again, Blackwall.” I smile.

“Andraste’s mercy…” He mutters.

“Before you ask: No, I’m not dead, Alexius sent us through time, yes, I’m really al—” I start to say but he shakes his head.

“You shouldn’t be here. The dead should rest in peace!” He exclaims, his eyes wide with terror.

“Andraste’s ass…” I sigh. “I just told you that I’m not dead.” I snap. “I am very much alive, as you can see. Want to touch my hand to make sure I’m real?” I hold my hand out for emphasis.

“Or breasts, if you prefer.” Dorian chuckles from beside me. Surprisingly, Blackwall doesn’t glare or snap at him but instead keeps his glowing red gaze on me.

He shakes his head. “No…I was there! I _saw_ you fall.” He hangs his head as he recalls the painful memory. “Alexius’ spell left nothing but ash.”

“You skipped over too much like the essential bits.” Dorian frowns at me. He motions to the spooked looking Blackwall. “Look at the man! Let me talk to him.” He steps forward into the light.

“Dorian…is that truly you?”

“It is.” Dorian nods. “Now listen to me….”

“Thank the Maker you’re alive!” Blackwall beams. Dorian’s brow furrows and he steps back.

“On second thought, maybe you should explain it. Having him be nice is a bit too much for me.”

“Thanks.” I say, sardonically. Stepping forward once more, I look him over to see if he’s hurt like Solas or Cassandra were.

“We weren’t killed. Alexius sent us forward through time which is why we’re here. We’re trying to get to Alexius so we can get back to the present and stop this nightmare from happening.”

His brow furrows. “I don’t understand.”

“Well that’s the understatement of the century.” I here Dorian mutter and nudge him.

“It’s a bit hard to fully explain.” I frown. “Will you break out of here and help us? We can probably fix all this!”

He paces around his cell. “Maybe I’ve just gone mad…” He mutters.

“I stand corrected on the understatement.” Dorian mutters, earning another nudge from me.

Blackwall pauses and looks at me. “If what you say is true.... then this, everything I’ve been through, everything about this nightmare is all just a mistake!” He says, his voice rises with each thing listed.

I grab the bars before me, noting how the door hangs loosely near the lock. “Hold onto that feeling.” I say. “Take your anger out on Alexius when we find him.”

“That’s good advice.” He nods. “If we make Alexius pay for his crimes, that’s enough for me.”

“Good.” I grin. “Then let’s get you out of there.” I examine the door more closely before smiling to myself. Motioning my other companions back a little, I turn back to face Blackwall. “You might want to stand back.”

He does as he’s told and I with a hard kick— which replies with sharp shooting pain to my injured side – I kick the door free. As it slams into the stone wall with a crash, I double over, cursing.

Blackwall and the others come to check on me when we hear another familiar voice coming from the cell next door. Waving off all concerned questions, I wince as I straighten and walk to the other cell to find an annoyed looking Sera. Seeing me, her eyes widen, shaking her head violently as she backs up inti the large red lyrium growing out of the wall. “No, no, no…. you can’t be here! You’re dead and they don’t come back!”

Sighing, I roll my eyes. “Maker’s breath.” I mutter. “Yes, I’m a spirit and I’ve come back just to haunt you.”

I expect her to shoot me an insult or start spouting her usual nonsense but she just frowns. “But why? I didn’t do piss to you!”

“Oh for the love of…” Dorian exclaims. He walks over to the cell. “Nobody is dead! We were sent through time by Alexius.”

“Talk sense or shut it.” She says, weakly without her usual bite. “I can’t think about him.”

“Sera, I was kidding. I’m really here and I’m going to stop this nightmare from happening.” I say, softly.

She hangs her head. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there the day you died.” She sniffs, tears beginning to stream down her face. “I don’t care for mages much and figured that I’d be better off not going but…” She cries a bit harder.

Dorian and I exchange a glance. What the hell happened to everybody?

Sera sniffs. “Shortly after we received word of your death at Haven. Everybody was sad… Leliana disappeared, Josephine cried and Commander Cullen…”

At the mention of Cullen, my heart leapt. “What about him?”

She sniffed some more. “He visited your cabin, drank a lot and talked about how it was his fault. How he should have protected you more.” She shakes her head, her short blonde hair swaying as she did so. “Haven just wasn’t the same without you.”

The thought of everybody, Cullen included, feeling the loss of me was overwhelming. It both filled me with warmth and yet at the same time broke my heart. “Do you know if any of my advisors are here? What about Wynne?” I ask, looking around at the other empty cells.

She shrugs, wiping her eyes on her dirty sleeve. “After the demons destroyed Haven, I didn’t hear much about anybody anymore. They could be dead, locked up somewhere around here or may have escaped. Wouldn’t know where to though.” Cautiously she steps forward. “But if you really are here, I want them to hurt. I’d freaking die to spit in their faces.”

“Good. We could use you.” Motioning to Varric, I hand him my picks. “Open her door, will you? I’m still a bit sore from that previous kick.”

As I walk over to stand beside Dorian and the others, Varric opens Sera’s door and hands me back my picks. “Do you have a bow?” I ask her, putting my picks back in the pouch on my belt.

She shakes her head. “No, damn bastards took it from me.”

I start reaching back for my bow to let her use it but she shakes her head. Turning away, she feels around in the blackened water until she pulls out two rusty looking daggers. “I’ve got these.”

“You use daggers as well as a bow?” I ask, raising a brow.

“Sometimes.” She shrugs. “Now let’s go kick some ass.”

Turning to look around the room once more. “It seems that everybody who came with us to Redcliffe is here…” I think aloud. “That means Wynne should be around here somewhere….” Remembering the door in the main cavern, my eyes widen. “Perhaps she’s there!”

“She’s where?” Dorian starts to ask before I start running back the way we came. I run past Solas who seems to be hunched over once more and takes no notice in my reappearance shortly followed by my companions.

While kind of winded, I keep running across the large metal grate in the main cavern and stop only to push open the large wooden door. “Wynne!” I call, hoping that she’ll hear me and make some noise to locate her by. I dash down the stairs and pause in a slightly flooded room. Tevinter banners hand from the wall with various other hangings. A chill runs down my spine as I spot the large blood stain on the wall and strange symbols painted on the wall in blood surrounded by candles and human bones. Turning away from it, I dodge a decent sized column of water falling from a hole in the ceiling and duck into the nearest room. The inside is like the previous ones with cells lines on either side with giant red lyrium crystals growing out of the wall on my left. “Wynne?” I call, looking in each empty cell as I walk toward the end of the room. I hear a groan, just as my companions finally catch up to me and enter the room. I turn and see one of the most frightening scenes in my life.

The cell is absolutely filled with red lyrium growing from the floor, ceiling and walls. Slumped against one of the walls, I see Grand Enchanter Fiona, large lyrium crystals protruding out of her body. “Maker’s breath…” I breathe.

Probably hearing my footsteps, Fiona slowly turns her head to look at me. “You…you’re alive!” She breathes. While I’ve literally heard that five times already, I just frown.

“How?” She asks. “I saw you disappear into…. the rift….” She says, her energy waning.

My eyes wander over her misshapen form with disbelief. “I don’t understand… what’s happened to you?”

Varric joins us and groans. “Now it’s growing out of _people_?”

Fiona leans her head against her arm raised up on the wall. “Red lyrium…is a disease. The longer you’re near it…eventually you become this. Then they mine your corpse for more.”

My eyes widen as I turn to Dorian. “That must be why so many of the cells were filled with it!” I exclaim. “These fucked up bastards are using _people_ as red lyrium farms!”

His mouth sets in a line before he steps forward. “Can you tell us the date? It is very important.”

She winces. “Harvestmere…9:42 Dragon.”

“9:42?” Dorian asks. “That means we missed an entire year!”

“That’s what Solas said too.” I frown. I turn my attention back to a rapidly fading Fiona. “We have to get out of here and go back in time.”

“Please…. stop this from happening.” She pleads. “Alexius serves the Elder One…one who is more powerful than the Maker! No one challenges him and lives.”

“No one yet.” I say, straightening. “But I’m the Herald of Andraste. If anybody has a chance, it would be me.” For a moment, I’m half expecting one of my companions to snort at my arrogant statement but they remain silent.

“If we want to pull this off, we’ll have to find the amulet that Alexius used to send us here.” Dorian says. “if it still exists, I can use it to reopen the rift at the exact time we left…. maybe.”

“Good.” Fiona sighs.

“I said _maybe_.” Dorian sneers. “It might also turn us into paste.”

Her face contorts with pain. “You must…try. Your spymaster Leliana… she is here.”

“Leliana is _here_?” I ask, my brows flying up in surprise. “You mean, she lives?”

Fiona nods. “Find her… before the Elder One learns you’re here!”

My group start heading back out to do as we’re told but I stay still. “Before that happens, have you seen an older woman…a mage named Wynne? Do you know if she’s here?”

She shakes her head. “Not that I’m aware…. Now go!”

“Lena!” Dorian calls from the door. “Let’s go! We don’t have much time!”

With another quick glance at Fiona, I run after my companions. As we start up the stairs to the main cavern, we hear a loud _bang_ and quickly stop in our tracks. “What was that?” Cassandra exclaims.

I shrug. “I have no idea but I’m sure we’re about to find out.” Unsheathing my sword, I give a cursory nod to my companions. “Be ready.”

As our group enters the main cavern, we look over to see the metal gate that was once raised is now lowered to reveal four Venatori soldiers accompanied by a hooded mage. Once they spot us, I see an orb of light start to form at the end of the mage’s staff as the soldiers charge up the gate toward us.

“Dorian?” I call over my shoulder.

“I’ll take out the mage.” He nods, beginning to twirl his staff. “You five can take down the others and keep them off me.”

In an instant, swords clash and a ball of energy shoots past me as I parry the strike from the soldier before me. With Cassandra’s help, she bashes one of the men off the landing to the abyss below with her shield and stuns my guy just long enough for me to run my sword through him. As I turn to survey the field, I suck in a breath as I feel an arrow nick my shoulder and turn just in time to see the soldier nock another arrow and aim at me. I turn to move just as Cassandra jumps forwards, her shield raised. The arrow penetrates the wood and I glance at her. “Thank you.”

She offers me a smile and we turn to watch as the remaining men are killed before our companions return. “For some reason, I thought there’d be more of them.” Dorian says, coming to stand beside me.

“While it’s nice to do something constructive for a change, I’d watch what you wish for, Sparkler.”

“True.” I frown, turning to lead the others across the gate to the door. “I hope we find Wynne soon. I need to know she’s alright.”

“Perhaps she’s not here because she wasn’t captured like we were?” Varric says, brightly. “With nobody to constantly watch and heal, she probably left to help those in need.”

While the thought was comforting, I shrug. Pushing the heavy wooden door, we ascend the stairs and enter through another door, only to be taken back by the horrendous stench of the rotting corpses lying around the room. “Maker’s breath…” I mutter, quickly covering my nose with the neckline of my tunic. As my companions get a whiff, they too let out noises of disgust. Slowly we enter what looks to be the old guard’s barracks. We step over the rotting corpses of the former guards and I notice the blood splattered on the walls and the few guards sitting at the large table, mid meal with blood pooled on the table before them. Flies collect around the now rotting food and corpses and I try my best not to gag. My efforts prove to be in vain as I try to step around the bodies to make my way the doors on the other side of the room, illuminated by the giant red crystal beside it, when my boot steps on something. As I lift my foot, I notice I’ve stepped on a piece of brain matter from a guard who had been scalped. Immediately, I expel what little contents I have in my stomach, right on the chest of the dead guard.

“Ugh.” Dorian exclaims as he quickly looks away with his arm covering his mouth. “Let’s hurry and get out of here before anybody else retches.” Wiping my mouth, I weakly nod and quickly dash across the room and through the doors. Once safely away from the barracks, Cassandra closes the door behind her and I take a moment to regroup. “Sorry about that.” I say, my cheeks flushing with embarrassment as I straighten. “I tried to hold it in.”

“I’m surprised the rest of us hadn’t.” Sera says, her nose wrinkling with disgust. “Are you at least alright now?”

I nod. “Yeah. Let’s continue.” Inhaling the damp air, we walk up the large stone steps and I hold my hand up for everybody to stop.

“What is it?” Sera asks, her eyes wide.

“Shhh…” I hiss. Turning my ear towards the sound, I try to make out where it’s coming from and figure out it’s coming from the door nearby. I motion for the others to wait as I quickly sneak up to the door and stick my ear to it to listen.

“There is no Maker!” A man’s voice says, disdain tainting his husky voice. “Only the Elder one has taken all that is his!”

“That still doesn’t make him a God.” My heart begins to pound as I hear throaty voice a woman that sounds almost like Wynne. Suddenly I hear a loud _whack_ and the woman’s pained groan. “There is no god but the Elder One! The Maker is dead! Say it!”

“Never.” She says. “I’ll die a good Andrastian before living a second as one of _you_.” I smile but then I hear a sound like flesh burning and her pained cry and quickly jump back.

“What is it?” Cassandra asks. “Is it Alexius?”

Looking back at the anxious faces watching me, I shake my head grimly. “There’s a woman being tortured. We must help her. Let’s go!”

Pushing open the door, we quickly strike down the bastard. His blood spills into through the metal grate at the center of the room and I turn to find the woman he was torturing – a chantry sister – shackled and slumped on the ground. “Is she still breathing?” I frown.

Pulling out one of her daggers, Sera walks over to the woman’s body and kneels beside it, angling the dagger by her mouth to check for perspiration before looking up at me. She shakes her head. “Gone.” She says simply, rising back to her feet and sheathing her dagger. “Sorry.” She frowns.

“They left her alive this long…” Varric frowns, shaking his head. “Poor woman.”

I sigh. “May the Maker take her and may she find peace.” I mutter before turning on my heel and leaving the room. “We can’t do much for her now.”

* * *

We wander around down hallways and climb stairs and my resolve begins to dwindle as we find no sign of Wynne, Leliana or the throne room that Alexius is rumored to have locked himself up in. Each moment I spend in this hell makes me start to doubt we’ll ever return to the present.

Finally, like with the chantry sister and her torturer, we hear voices coming from a nearby room. For a moment, I’m hesitant to go listen when I hear my name and quickly run over, pressing my ear to the door to listen.

“How did Trevelyan know of the sacrifice at the Temple?” A man demands. “Answer!”

“Never!” Hearing Leliana’s voice, my heart leaps with a newfound ember of hope. I hear her get hit and I flinch.

“There’s no use to this defiance, little bird! There’s no one left for you to protect.”

“You’re wasting your breath!” She growls earning another loud slap.

“Talk! The Elder One demands answers!”

I hear Leliana give a mocking laugh. “He should get used to disappointment.”

He hits her once more and, unable to take this anymore, I kick the door in with a loud _bang_ as it hits the wall, wincing slightly at my objecting side. As we enter, Leliana is strung up and the guard has a knife held to her throat. “You’re going to break…” He hisses.

“I would rather die first.” We hear her growl.

 

 


	27. Miss Me?

Once the door hits the wall, the guard’s head snaps in our direction, his hand lowering.

“Sorry I’m late.” I scowl. “It’s a big castle.”

My murderous gaze trained on the guard, I see Leliana glance at us before turning her attention to the guard. Before we can make a move, Leliana takes advantage of our distraction as she lifts her legs up around his shoulders and starts choking him out with her legs. He struggles, clawing at her legs but she doesn’t let up until she finally gives a sudden jerk, snapping his neck and lets his body crash to the floor.

“Remind me never to make her angry.” Dorian mutters from beside me.

“I second that.” Varric nods.

We stare at her in horror for a moment. Unlike the fresh faced young woman from our present, this version is drastically aged. Her eyes are sunken in with dark circles and her face is creased to the point that, had it not been for the short cropped ginger hair peeking out from beneath her hood and usual purple armor, she would have been damn near unidentifiable. With her head, she motions to the fallen guard. “He should have the key on him.”

Tearing my gaze from her changed appearance, I give a curt nod and quickly search the man’s corpse for the key. Once I locate it, I quickly rise to my feet and work on unlocking her shackles.

“You’re alive.” She whispers. As each shackle comes loose, her hands drop limply to her sides as her gaze falls over me.

“I know that you were told that Dorian and I were killed but that’s not true. We never died.” My eyes meet her chilling blue ones. “Alexius’ plans backfired and we were sent here into the future instead.”

“Then that will be his last mistake.” She says, eerily calm. She glances behind me at my bow. “Good. You have weapons.” Brushing past me, she heads toward the door behind us. “The Magister is probably in his chambers.”

“That’s it?” I frown. “No, ‘I’m so happy you aren’t dead’ hug?”

When she pauses and turns to me, her icy blue eyes chill me to the bone. “We don’t have time for that.” She says flatly before she diverts toward the chest beside the door. As she kneels in front of it, Dorian and I exchange confused glances.

“You’re not even curious how we got here?” He asks.

Grabbing her quiver of arrows and a beautiful dark bow, she stands up. “No.” She slings the quiver and bow across her back before turning to us.

“Alexius sent us into the _future_.” He points out. “This, his victory, his Elder one was never meant to be!”

I nod. “If we get back to the present and stop Alexius, you’ll never have to go through this.”

“And mages always wonder why people fear them.” She says, the dark circles under her eyes looking even more menacing in the scant lighting near where she stands. “No one should have this power.”  
Dorian nods. “It’s dangerous and unpredictable. Before the Breach, nothing we did—”

“Enough!” She exclaims, her eyes narrowing at him. “This is all pretend to you! Some future you hope that will never exist. I suffered. The whole world suffered! It _was_ real.”

“That’s not what we were saying. We know that it is very real.” I say, trying to diffuse the tension beginning to build. “And I am sorry that you and countless others suffered because of what happened. Our only intent is to stop Alexius and destroy this “Elder One” for making this happen.”

Averting her gaze, she nods. “I hope you succeed.” She says, quietly. She turns from us and strides toward the door and flings it open. “Let’s go. The sooner we find the Magister, the better.”

Following Leliana’s lead, we exit the room and head down the hallway and through a door to another suspended metal grate like the main cavern. Only, unlike the previous one, This one is smaller and hags above a lower floor rather than a pit of nothingness. We pass the skeleton of a hanging guard and follow Leliana as she turns left across the lowered gate.

“So, when we were away –” Dorian begins before Leliana cuts him off.

“Stop talking.” She snaps.

“I’m just asking for information.”

“No.” Leliana says without looking back. “You’re talking to fill silence. Nothing happened that you want to hear.”

“Okay...” Dorian sidles up alongside me. “I hope we find Alexius soon.” He says, casting an annoyed glance toward Leliana. “I’m sure he’ll be in the nicer part of the castle… if there is one.”

“From what we’ve been seeing so far, I doubt there is.” I say glumly as I turn to Leliana. “You came here before with the Hero of Ferelden, correct?”

“I did.” She nods. “We came to the castle many times but that was over a decade ago. Everything has changed since then.”

“You mean aside from the super tacky decorating?” I smirk. She shoots me a glare and I quickly withdrawal and lag back to walk beside Dorian once more.

Leliana leads us through the small hallway towards yet another door. Kicking it in, I catch a glimpse of a bolt of green lightning strike the middle of the open space from behind her.

My hand ignites and she quickly readies her bow before charging it, full force. “For fucks sake!” I exclaim with a frown. “This Elder One really sucks at this whole god thing if he can’t even seal these damn rifts.” I unsheathe my sword just as my other companions run in after our spymaster. As I enter the room, three hunched over monsters in hoods start attacking Cassandra, Blackwall and Sera while Dorian and Varric spread out and attack from afar. Surveying the field, I catch a glimpse at the pile of slain Venatori mages that litter the center of a sacrifice circle drawn out on the flagstones in blood. I grimace and look away to try to assess the situation at hand just as a wraith appears only a few feet away and takes notice. “Shit.” I frown. Before I can dodge it, a glowing orb of hits my leg and sends me crashing to the ground as my leg convulses, my injured side hitting the corner of one of the shallow stone steps nearby on the way down. As I let out a colorful string of curses, I see another orb heading towards me before an elastic looking blue bubble appears and repels the orb making it bounce off and dissipates as it hits the floor.

Turning my head, I see Dorian’s hand up to control the ward around me while simultaneously delivering a kick to one of the hooded monster’s faces. His hand drops for a moment as he twists his staff around stabs it with the blade at the end. “Look out!’ He calls over to me as the wraith prepares to hit me once more.

Another orb starts to fly towards me but I catch Dorian’s warning just in time to roll out of the way. Dorian starts attacking it, giving me time to get back to my feet. Once the last monster has fallen, Cassandra quickly turns to me. “Now!”

As I’ve done numerous times in the past, my hand ignites and I raise it up to the rift. Energy buzzes around my hand as I feel it tug my hand forward while I simultaneously pull towards me until blasts my hand back, the rift fading before our eyes.

“You know, I never thought I’d be so happy to watch you do that.” Varric comments from beside me.

“What can I say, it’s my own personal way of spreading joy and cheer.” I grin, earning a chuckle from Varric and Dorian. I turn to look at Leliana to see if that at least made her crack a smile to find her off in the corner, turning a large wheel to lower the spikes blocking the stairs leading up what I can assume is the throne room. Cassandra runs over to help her and with both women’s efforts, the spikes slowly recede into the floor.

“Come on.” Leliana says, heading up the stairs. “The docks are up ahead. From there we can reach the courtyard which we can re-enter the Keep and head up towards the Upper Royal Wing. There we should be able to get to the throne room fairly easily.”

We enter the docks which, like much of the castle, is littered with giant clusters of red lyrium and more hooded creatures skulking around.

“If we want to get you to Alexius before the Elder One finds out you’re here, we can’t waste any more time.” Leliana says, peeking around the corner before she turns to face our group. “Follow close to me and do as I do. Do _not_ engage them unless they attack first. Understand?” Her darkened eyes sweep over us and we each give her a curt nod before looking out and motioning for us to follow.

Staying close to the shadowed walls, we silently slip past a group congregating near one of the large glowing crystals and quickly dash towards the stairs leading up to where I assume is the courtyard that Leliana spoke of.

Sure enough, we burst through the door and those behind us quickly shut it before we turn towards the separate balconies leading up towards the Keep. The area is oddly quiet with no enemies in sight. I glance upward to the sky hoping to see something normal to offset the gloominess of this whole world but am disappointed when I see the sky look exactly how it did at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Ominous green clouds swirl around a blinding green light surrounded by large chunks of boulders and the giant bust of what looks to be a magister with its hand outstretched.

“That’s not creepy at all.” I mutter. Running up the multiple sets of stairs, we enter the keep and follow Leliana down another large corridor to a large area that is almost unrecognizable due to the large number of red lyrium scattered about the other debris of crumbled stone, bundles of lumber and a large fallen chandelier. Distracted by the scene, I almost walk right towards a group of Venatori marksmen when Leliana grabs my arm and roughly pull me back to the wall. My side collides with piece of red lyrium jutting out from the wall and I curse under my breath before I start to feel strange. I feel a strange energy near my side and I feel my head start to feel fuzzy as I hear a low whisper that I can barely make out. I blink as I try to figure out what’s happening when I feel somebody nudge me. “Lena.” Dorian whispers. “What’s wrong?”

I look at him and his expression changes from concern to fear within seconds. “What?” I ask.

“Your eyes… they’re—” He starts to say when I feel myself get yanked back.

“What are you doing?” Varric hisses. “Don’t touch the lyrium! It’s dangerous!”

My eyes widen and I nod, my head suddenly clear once more. I glance at Dorian. “What were you going to say? What’s wrong with my eyes?”

He peers carefully at them once more before frowning. “They were…” He shakes his head. “Never mind. We can speak about this later.”

Leliana stoops down before us and picks up a decent sized stone and, starts to aim. “I’ll create a distraction.” She says without looking at us. “Hopefully this will lure them away so we can make a break for it towards the hallway on the right corner. We should be able to access the throne room through there.”

Before we can say anything, she throws the stone and it bounces off one of the crystals near them and shoots behind it. They start of in the direction that the stone went and we quickly break into a run and duck into the vacant hallway in the corner. “I can’t believe that actually worked.” I say between breaths. Most of us lean against the cold stone to catch our breath while Dorian and Leliana walk over to the opposite side of the room to look at something. I glance around and notice how the room, while it’s seen better days, looks as though it’s an entry hall of sorts with its stone railing on either side of a dusty old red and gold carpet that trails from one end of the room to the other. Aside from the occasional clump of red lyrium, the only light in the hall was from the small groups of candles that line the railings and two brightly burning sconces on either side of a big mechanical looking door.

Pushing off the wall, I walk over to where Dorian and Leliana are examining the door, muttering to one another when I approach.

“Is it locked?”  I ask.

“You can say that.” Dorian says, shooting me a glance. “It’s locked but not in the traditional way.”

I raise a brow. “Magic?”

Shaking his head, he steps up to the door. “You see this holes?” He asks, pointing to them. I nod. “A shard of some sort is needed to be placed in each of these slots so the door will open.” Taking a step back, he sighs. “How desperate and paranoid must he be?”

“Very, apparently.” I frown as I look at the door. “So where do we get these shards?”

He shrugs. “I imagine the servants would have them. He has to eat.”

“We don’t have time search around for these shards.” Leliana snaps.

Dorian crosses his arms and shoots her an incredulous look. “I know time is of the essence here but what would you suggest then?” He frowns. “This door is obviously not one that can just be picked. Alexius is far too clever for that.”

She casts him an annoyed glance before her darkened gaze falls on me. “Lena, try your mark.”

Seeing as we have very few options, I step forward and grab the handle at the center as my companions circle around to watch. I feel my hand begin to vibrate from the energy surging through it but nothing happens. Disheartened, I release the handle and turn towards them with a shrug.

“Try to concentrate the energy into…branching outwards.” Dorian says, his hand on his chin with the other cradling his elbow as he looks at me thoughtfully. “You’re trying to power the door so focus your thoughts on that.”

I turn back towards the door and my hand ignites once more as I grab the handle. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and focus my thoughts as I envision the green light from my hand branching outwards so that it lines the cracks in the door, powering it. I’m so focused that I barely hear my companions’ excited comments behind me nor the sound of the door unlocking itself until I finally open my eyes. “Would you look at that! It worked!” I smile as I see exactly what I envisioned and slowly turn the handle. It’s resistant but its slides and the door pops open causing me to look back at the others. “Prepare for a fight.” I instruct. “I don’t know what will await us on the other side of this door.”

They ready their weapons and I quickly unsheathe my sword before Leliana nods. With some effort, I push the heavy door open and stand ready only to find another long corridor with a door on either side at the far end. “I thought this door would lead into the throne room.” I cast a glance Leliana who shrugs nonchalantly as she walks past and towards the end of the hall.

“One of these doors should enter the hall while the other is probably his chambers.” She says. “I’m unsure which is what though.” I cast an unsure glance at Dorian before we catch up to Leliana.

“Any chance we could catch him sleeping or using the chamber pot?” I quip, half seriously. “That would make our lives a lot easier…” I think about my comment earlier and grin. “It would also make it easier to shove things up his ass for sending us here.” I expect a chuckle from at least some of my companions but they remain solemn faced as they await what’s coming next.

Glancing between the door on either side, I point to the one on my right. “We’ll just have to guess so I’ll start with this one.” I step over to the door and grasp the handle before looking over at Dorian standing, poised for a fight beside me. “If it is his chamber, perhaps we can find something find something about this whole time travel thing to help us get back to the present.”

“Hopefully.”

Taking a deep breath, I push the door open and raise my sword before me before we cautiously enter the room. The room is, as Leliana predicted, what looks to be Alexius’ bedchamber and study. Off to the side I see a desk stacked with papers and some books and quickly sheathe my sword before walking over to it. In the dimming light of the candelabra nearby, I rifle through the papers on the desk while Dorian flips through some of the books. “Anything of use?” I ask him, fully aware of the annoyed gaze coming from Leliana who stands near the door, checking every so often to see if any guards are coming.

He starts to shake his head when he picks up to leather bound tomes and quickly flips through them. “Here!” He says, holding them out to me, open to a few pages full of a neat script. “Two journals both written in Alexius’ hand. There’s mentions about Felix and the Elder One.”

“We need to get going.” Leliana says, straightening. “Now that we know where he is, we should get to him now.”

I nod to her before turning back to Dorian. “Take them with us.” I mutter. “If, and when, we get back to the present, we can use them to map out what’s supposed to happen.”

With a curt nod, he quickly tucks the journals into his robes and we follow Leliana out. “Did they mention anything about the time magic?” I whisper.

“Not that I seen.” He whispers back. “I didn’t exactly have time to delve into it.” Seeing my concerned expression, he gives me a half-smile. “I might have an idea how to do it, though.”

Standing behind Leliana, we ready our weapons and head into the hall. Just like in the present, the room is dimly lit with a large fire behind the throne. When we enter, we see a guard kneeling off to the side of the fire with Alexius standing in front of it, his head bowed as he looks into the flames.

“Well this a terrible welcome back party if I’ve ever seen one.” I comment towards his turned back. His head rises but, much to my annoyance, he stays where he is and doesn’t even bother to turn around. I continue. “I’m surprised you’re alone. Where are your Venatori? Where’s your trap?”

“There’s no longer any point.” He says, his voice deprived of that bite and superiority that we had come to know. If anything, he sounded…defeated. He sighs. “I knew you would appear again. I didn’t know that it would be now but I knew that I hadn’t destroyed you.” His head bows once more and his voice lowers slightly so I can just barely make out his words. “My final failure.”

“Was it worth it?” Dorian asks. “Everything you did to the world and to yourself?”

“It doesn’t matter now.” Alexius replies, his voice laced with emotion. “All we can do is wait for the end.”

My brow furrows. “The end? What the hell does that mean? What’s ending?”

He lets out a humorless laugh. “Oh, the irony that you should appear _now_ , of all possibilities.”

“Speak sense, you old prick.” I fume. “I already owe you an ass kicking for what you’ve done.”

He doesn’t even shoot back with an insult but instead drones on as though I never spoke. “All that I fought for, all that I have betrayed but what have I brought? Ruin and death and nothing else.”

“Yeah, so I’ve seen as I’ve tried to fight my way through this labyrinth you call a castle.”

“The Elder One comes for me, for you, for us all.”

At that moment, Leliana appears behind his guard beside him and pulls him up from his kneeled position. He doesn’t make a sound as his hood falls away and she holds him to her with an arm locked around his neck and presses a dagger to his throat. Alexius finally turns to look at her, his eyes wide. “Felix!” He exclaims, holding his hand out to him.

Dorian and I exchange glances. While he’s wearing the same armor as when I first met him, his face is so pale and gaunt with darkened and sunk in eyes that he’s almost unrecognizable as the young man I seen in our time. His head Is shaved making him look even more sickly as he makes no effort to resist against Leliana’s hold.

“That’s Felix…” Dorian says, his face filled with disbelief as he looks the man over before he turns his blinding hatred and anger towards Alexius. “Maker’s breath, Alexius! What have you done?!”

Alexius, his hand still raised towards his son, gapes at Dorian with a sorrowful expression. “He would have _died_ , Dorian!” He turns to look at his son. “I _saved_ him.” His eyes look into the merciless, piercing blue eyes of Leliana. “Please, don’t hurt my son.” He pleads. “I’ll do anything you ask!”

“Give us the amulet, Alexius and we’ll let him go.” I say, my eyes flicking over to Leliana. “Right, Leliana?”

“No.” She growls.

My brow furrows. “Leliana, think before you do anything rash. Felix is the innocent party here.”

The look she gives me sends chills down my spine as she shakes her head. “ _Nobody_ is innocent.” She says.

I step forward to stop her but with one quick swipe, she slices Felix’s throat and drops his corpse to the stone platform. Alexius, and the rest of us gape at Leliana before we watch a lifeless Felix fall to the floor.

“What the fuck, Leliana?!” I exclaim. “None of this was Felix’s doing!”

She ignores me as she looks down her nose at Alexius coming to kneel beside his dead son’s corpse. “No…” He mutters, frantically looking at him before he suddenly springs to his feet. “No!” As he swings his staff around and faces Leliana. She gets into a fighting stance while the rest of us back up, Dorian’s arm shoots out before me to protect me as Alexius slams his staff down onto the platform, knocking Leliana back and she flies off the platform to the floor below. He turns his angry gaze towards us and points to me. “This is all _your_ fault!”

“My fault?!” I exclaim. “I just wanted the amulet! I was willing to let Felix go since he had nothing to—“

“Silence!” He bellows. He motions toward us with his staff and all of us are knocked back a few feet. I fall back directly on Varric and mutter an apology as I try to quickly scramble back to my feet.

“Okay, you bastard.” I say, sheathing my sword. I reach back for my bow and quickly knock an arrow. As I draw back, I feel a stabbing pain in my side but I shoot it and it heads straight toward him. Calmly, he raises his hand at the arrow a few mere inches from his heart. My jaw drops and, as he turns his hand, the arrow shifts so that it’s aimed directly at me. “Shit.” I mutter. It starts flying toward me and I quickly dodge only to be hit right in my left bicep.

“Son of a bitch!” I mutter as I drop my bow and duck behind one of the pillars around the room. Alexius starts shooting bolts of energy all over the place at my companions while I carefully grasp the shaft of my arrow. Mentally counting to three, I take a deep breath and yank the arrow out and throw it onto the flagstones with a pained cry. Pressing on my wound with my hand, I feel the warm blood seeping through my sleeve as I peer around the pillar to see companions trying to fight Alexius with little success. As I single my gaze on each member, I notice that Dorian is missing. I look on either side of the pillar but see no trace of him. Frowning, I look back towards the fight just as I see a very pissed off looking Leliana start to approach the distracted Alexius with her bow drawn. He sends a blast to the other companions to knock them back then quickly swivels and puts up a ward between him and Leliana.

“Go ahead and try it.” I hear him growl at her. Pain shoots up my arm as I slowly unsheathe my sword and start running at him. He doesn’t notice me as his gaze stays trained at the woman in front of him. “Do it and it’ll be the last think you’ll ever—’

I skid to a stop before the platform as Dorian suddenly appears behind him and swings his old mentor around. “I’m sorry.” He frowns before he quickly runs the blade end of his staff through him. Alexius’s eyes widen as he looks at his former protégé. “Dorian…” He rasps, touching the younger man’s shoulder before his head slumps forward and rests on his chest.

“I’m sorry, Alexius.” Dorian whispers. “You had to be stopped.” He removes his blade and lets Alexius fall to the platform. Sheathing my sword, I grab my arm and slowly approach him as he kneels beside his former mentor. “He wanted to die, didn’t he?” Dorian says, gazing up at me, his handsome face racked with guilt and remorse. “All those lies he told himself, the justifications….” He glancing over at Felix’s still form. “He lost Felix so long ago and yet he didn’t even notice.” He stands up and bows his head. “Oh Alexius… why were you so foolish?”

With my other arm, I place a hand his shoulder. “This Alexius, in this future, was too far gone to be saved.” I frown. “However, the one back from our present still has a chance to choose another path. It’s not too late for him yet. Perhaps we can still reason with him.”

“I suppose that’s true.” He nods. Kneeling, he removes the amulet from Alexius’ neck and rises, holding it up. “This is the same amulet that he used before. I think it’s the exact same one we made together in Minrathous.”

“I take it that’s a good thing?”

He nods. “It is. I’ll need an hour to figure out what spell he used and then I can reopen the rift to send us back.”

“An hour?” Leliana strides over to us, scowling. “That’s impossible! You must go now!”

Dorian opens his mouth to retort when we feel the room shake and hear a horrendous roar. “What the hell was that?” I say what we’re all thinking. Another roar sounds and another shake causing stone from various parts of the room start to crumble.

“The Elder One…” Leliana frowns. “He’s here.”

I feel a sudden grip on my heart and my stomach seizes up, making me want to vomit. I look at Dorian who seems just as freaked out as I am. “Any way you can speed it up?” I ask.

“You need to hurry.” Future Varric frowns. “This is really bad.”

Finally, Cassandra steps up after being uncharacteristically quiet. “Since it’s just you two who need to get back, we’ll head toward the front and try to buy you some time.” She glances at Dorian. “I don’t know how much time but we will try to keep them off you as long as we can.”

The others agree and I shake my head. “No… I won’t let you commit suicide!”

Leliana turns to me. “Look at us, Lena.” She says. “We’re already dead. The only way you can save us is by getting back to your time and making sure that this day never comes. “

As much as it pains me, she’s right. I give a breif nod. “All right.” I gaze over my companions and I try to hold back the tears that are threatening to form. “Before you go… I would like to tell you how much of an honor it’s been to fight by your sides once more. Let’s hope this day never comes and that I stop this Elder One bastard in his tracks.”

They salute me and as Sera, Leliana and Blackwall start off towards the front, Cassandra turns to Varric. “Varric, I know we haven’t always gotten along in the past and I know our time now is limited…” She says, with a sorrowful frown.

“Seeker…” He starts to say before she hold her hand up to quiet him.

“Please, let me speak.” He nods and she continues. “I’m glad I was able to fight alongside you for as long as I did. You truly were a loyal friend and a wonderful man and I’m sad that this is how things will end for us.” I thought she was going to salute him or something before following the others but instead she leans down and pulls him to her in what looks to be a very passionate kiss. Dorian and I stand there mutely, our eyes widened until they break apart. Varric looks as shocked as we do before he grins.

“Let’s go kick some Elder One ass.” He grins at her. She smiles at him and, once they wish us farewell and good luck, they run after the others and out the door. Leliana lingers by the door and then once the other two have gone through, she comes back, closing the door behind her. “In case they break through, I will be here to help keep them off you.” She says. “You have as much time as I have arrows.”

She comes to stand at the middle of the hall and turns to face the door, her bow nocked and ready. I quickly retrieve my bow from where I dropped it and run back up the platform to where Dorian is standing. He glances at my bloody sleeve. “Your arm.” He says. “I don’t have time to heal it.”

“I’m fine.” I say. “Let’s just do this. I’ll get help when we get back.”

Sighing, he grabs Felix’s dagger from his belt and quickly hacks off a strip from his uniform and ties it around my arm. “I promised to take care of you, did I not?” He asks, giving me a half smile. “That should slow the bleeding for now.”

I thank him and we quickly start flipping through the journals we took from Alexius’s quarters. The door shakes as though something hits it and I look up, my heart racing. The noise sounds again and again, the roars becoming louder along with the sounds of fighting growing closer. Leliana draws her bow, her eyes trained on the door ahead of her while Dorian carefully scans page after page of the journals. It’s barely audible but from where I stand beside Dorian, I can barely make out the Chant of Light that Leliana whispers.

 _As darkness closes, I am shielded by flame_.

The door begins to glow. “Any luck?” I ask Dorian. He says nothing as his gaze flies over the pages until finally he lets out a triumphant cry. “Aha! Here!” Putting the journals back in his robe, he holds out the amulet and it levitates above his palm while he starts to mutter something under his breath, his gaze fixed on the amulet.

The doors bursts open and I watch in horror as Varric’s lifeless body is thrown in, his eyes closed as a Venatori soldier and a huge twisted creature burst in behind him. The creature throws Cassandra’s corpse aside and she lands right across Varric, lifeless. “No.” I whisper. Leliana shoots down the soldier as the creature gets closer.

 _Andraste, guide me_.

More soldiers pour through the door and Leliana takes them out one by one.

 _Maker, take me to your side_.

The amulet starts to glow and Dorian removes his hand as it rises up into the air before him. I look back helplessly as the numbers grow larger as they approach but Leliana stands still, shooting every soldier and creature she can until an arrow shoots out from nowhere and buries itself in her. With a pained cry, she drops her bow as she staggers backwards. As she turns toward the light, I see that the arrow has hit her in her left shoulder.

“Leliana!” I cry, stepping forward but Dorian quickly holds out his arm to stop me.

“Don’t. We can’t help her. You move and we all die!” He frowns.

I look back at her to see that she’s picked up her bow just as two Venatori soldiers approach her, their sword poised in the air and ready to strike. Holding her bow, she hits either one with the metal ends of her bow repeatedly then, with a spinning roundhouse kick, she knocks one down before attacking the other one. I watch in awe at her that don’t notice a mystic light coming from behind me. I feel Dorian nudge me and turn to see the spinning whirlpool of light and smoke grow before us. We glance at one another just as we hear a loud screech from behind us. My head snaps back towards Leliana to see her now being held by two soldiers. My face falls as she glances at me, her eyes wide with fear that I’ve never seen before. “Go!” She yells just as a soldier standing nearby plunges his sword deep into her chest.

“No! Leliana!” I cry. I start toward her but I feel Dorian grab the back of my hauberk.

“Lena, let’s go!” He hisses. As I reach out for her, I feel myself get pulled back and then the image of Leliana being overcome by creatures and soldiers closes and once again, everything goes black.

* * *

 

Once the dark green and black finally disperses, Dorian releases me and we step out. Alexius’ smirk fades as he sees us and I glower at him. “Miss me, asshole?” I growl.

Dorian smirks beside me. “You’ll have to do better than that, Alexius.” He says, and Alexius’s face falls as he drops down to his knees. The images of what had happened come to mind and, ignoring the pain in my side and arm, I step forward slug him hard in the face, making him spit a bit of blood as I split his bottom lip. Before I can raise my fist again, Dorian pulls me away. “Surrender you, Bastard!” I exclaim.

He wipes the blood from his lip and looks down at it. but makes no move at retaliation. His eyes fixed on the floor of the platform, he sighs. “You’ve won.” He looks up at us. “There is no point continuing this charade.”

Pulling away from Dorian, I wince. “You’re lucky we’re at least letting you live.” I spit. Alexius turns to his son.

“Felix…”

Felix smiles as he kneels beside him. “It’s going to be alright, Father.”

Alexius’ face contorts as he shakes his head. “You’ll die!” He exclaims, his voice shaking with emotion.

Felix lets out a sigh as he clasps his father’s shoulder comfortingly. “Everybody dies.”

Alexius bows his head and I motion to our soldier to take him. “Bring him into custody.” I sigh. “We’ll lock him up until his punishment can be determined.”

With a nod, they salute me and drag him to his feet before he’s escorted out of the hall. Felix lingers back and turns to Dorian and I. “I’m glad you’re back.” He says, with a smile. “Thank you for sparing his life enough to give him a trial.”

“You’re welcome.” I nod. “Sorry about punching him. After what we’ve just been through, trust me when I say that he deserved it.” Dorian chuckles beside me and Felix nods then heads off in the direction they took his father. Once he’s gone, Dorian turns to me with a huge grin.

“Well, I’m glad that’s over with.”

“You and me both.” I chuckle. As we turn, our companions quickly rush us, probably wondering what the hell just happened.

“You’re alive!” Cassandra exclaims. “We thought you were gone!”

“So I’ve heard.” I chuckle, earning a questioning look. “Maker, if I could hug you right now, I would.” I glance over at a grinning Varric and smile. “Boy, do I have a funny story for you two!”

“You’re hurt.” Hearing the familiar voice behind me, I feel the tears start to form as I turn to face a concerned looking Wynne. Her kind blue eyes peer at me. “What happened?”

“I technically shot myself with an arrow.” Dorian snorts as the others look at me as though I’ve gone mad. “Don’t ask.” I sigh. “I’ll explain later.”

Before she can lecture me being foolish, we hear the doors open and the sound of metal clad soldiers marching into the hall. Instantly I think about the Venatori that burst through the door and wince at the memory.

“Maybe it’s not over with.” Dorian mutters, probably getting the same horrible sense of deja vu that I am. We watch as, not creatures emerge from the doors but instead King Alistair and his wife, the Hero of Ferelden and Queen of Ferelden herself, stride toward us. My jaw drops as I finally see the two people I’ve heard so much about finally in the flesh. My heart beats quickly as my companions and I kneel and bow our heads.

“Oh good. You caught the bad man before we even arrived.” King Alistair quips. “And here I thought we’d get to fight once more, side by side like the old days.” They tell us to rise and I see Alistair turn excitedly to his wife. “Ten years and that still brings me joy.” He says, smiling. “It’s like having a bunch of well-trained mabari.”

Touching his arm, she chuckles. “And to think that you almost threw it all away.” She gives him a knowing smile and he grasps her hand from his arm and kisses it. “As long as I’m with you, being King isn’t so bad.”

She smiles and then turns her bright blue eyes to us. “The Herald of Andraste, I assume?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” I say, bowing my head. “I’ve heard so much about both you and King Alistair.”

“Likewise.” She smiles. She glances behind me and her smile widens. “Wynne!” Breaking away from her husband. She quickly strides over to her old friend. “I had no idea you were here.”

Wynne beams as she dips into a small bow. “It was unplanned. It’s good to see you again.” She glances at the King. “You as well, Alistair.”

He gives her a sheepish grin. “There’s a ‘King’ in front of that name somewhere.” He mutters as she turns back to the Queen. Shaking his head, he strides over to where Fiona stands near the one of the pillars, her head hung with shame. “Back to what we came here for.” He says, his gaze sweeping over her. “Grand Enchanter, imagine how surprised I was to find out that you had given up Redcliffe castle to a Tevinter magister! I hope there’s a good reason for why you abused our hospitality.”

Sighing, she clasps her hands before her and slowly walks forward. “King Alistair… I…”

“Especially since Redcliffe castle belongs to Arl Teagan!”

“Is it just me or is there some resemblance between them?” Dorian mutters to me. Looking between the King and Fiona, I shrug. There’s some but it’s not as prominent.

“Maybe he’s part-elf?” I suggest.

“Your Majesty,” Fiona frowns, “We never intended…”

Excusing herself from Wynne, Queen Ana comes to stand beside her husband and touches his arm.

“I know _exactly_ what you intended.” Alistair says with a scowl.

“My Love…” The Queen frowns. Alistair touches her hand but keeps his gaze on the mage before him and his expression softens. “I wanted to help you.”

“Plot twist.” I hear Varric mutter and chuckle as Cassandra nudges him.

“Shhh!” She hisses.

“Easy there, Love birds.” I whisper, earning a chuckle from Dorian and Varric and a scowl from Cassandra.

“But you’ve made it impossible by driving our good people from their homes.” Alistair frowns. Running an impatient hand over his goatee, he sighs. “You and your followers are no longer allowed in Ferelden.”

“Alistair…” Queen Ana begins but he gives her hand a slight squeeze as he shakes his head.

“But…Your Majesty…” Fiona stammers. “We have _hundreds_ who need protection! Where will we go?”

Seeing this as my chance, I step forward. “Your Majesty, if I may.”

He glances at me and nods.

“As I’m sure everybody is aware, the Inquisition is looking for allies to help close the Breach.”

“We’ve heard.” He nods.

“While our headquarters is located here in Fereleden, with your permission, I would like to request that you allow them to stay in Fereleden if they ally with us.” I turn to look at Fiona. “We need allies and _we_ can offer you protection. That’s why we originally came to Redcliffe; To seek your help.”

She straightens. “And what exactly are the terms of this arrangement?”

“Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you.” Dorian inputs. “The Inquisition _is_ better than that, yes?”

“They’ve lost all possible support.” Solas says. “The Inquisition is there only remaining chance for freedom.” I smile at him. Who knew I’d actually miss that pompous ass?

Varric nods. “I’ve known many mages in my time. They can be loyal friends…if you let them.” He shrugs. “Friends that make bad decisions but then again, who doesn’t?”

I turn to look at Fiona who sighs. “Well, it seems like we have little choice but to accept whatever you offer.”

I offer her a smile. “We would be honored to have you fight by our side, not as prisoners, but as our equals. Trust me, I’m the last person who would want to force anybody to fight against their own free will.”

Fiona’s brows shoot up in surprise. “A generous offer but will the rest of the Inquisition honor it?”

“The Breach threatens, not just one country but all of Thedas. This is no time for us to be divided.” I grin. “Don’t you agree?”

“I do.” She nods. “Thank you.”

“We can’t do this without you.” I say, my expression becoming serious once more. “If we have any chance at this, we need your full support.”

“It’s a very generous offer.” Queen Ana urges. “I’d take it if I were you.”

“I agree.” King Alistair nods. “If you take their offer, you can stay in Ferelden for as long as you are allies. Once the Breach has been closed, I want you out of our Kingdom.”

Fiona’s head hangs as she nods. “We accept your offer, Herald of Andraste.” She glances up. “It would be madness not to.”

Smiling once more, I hold out my hand and she shakes it. “I will gather my people and we will prepare for our journey to Haven. Thank you.” She smiles. “With our help, the Breach _will_ close. You will not regret giving us this chance. I swear it.” Releasing my hand, she turns to bow to the King and Queen then makes her way out of the castle.

Once she’s gone, I sigh as the weariness from my injuries and past events finally begins to set in but straighten once more as I’m approached by the Queen. “Herald, if I could speak with you for a moment?” She smiles. I’m about to agree when her smile falters as she sees the bloody band of fabric wrapped around my arm. “Oh, you’re hurt.”

“I’m fine.” I smile. “Occupational hazard, as you well know.”

She chuckles. “Indeed it is. Even so, I’ll speak with your companions while Wynne helps you. We can speak afterwards.”

Star struck, I just nod and watch as she turns to go speak with the others. Wynne approaches me shortly after and leads me off to the side to examine my injuries. She removes the band Dorian tied around my arm and drops the bloodied strip on the ground before carefully rolling the bloodied sleeves up to get a better look at it. “You said you were hit by an arrow?” She asks. I nod as she touches it and I wince. Muttering an apology, she places a hand over it and I feel her hand begin to heat up as it gives off a faint blue glow. I look around me to distract myself from the stinging sensation happening as the wound is repaired and my thoughts turn to the Queen. What could she possibly want to speak with me about? The mages and Alexius have been dealt so there’s not much else for us to converse about. At least nothing that could possibly interest her. On the other hand, asking the Hero of Ferelden herself about her adventures would be wonderful!

“There. Anything else?” Wynne’s voice brings me from my thoughts.

“Hm?”

“Do you have any other injuries?” She asks.

Distracted, I shake my head. “No. A bit of bruising but I can deal with it.”

Giving me an incredulous look, she raises a brow. “Are you sure? The last time blew off an injury as something you can ‘handle’, I was called in because you almost died.”

“I’m sure.” I chuckle. “I’m sure the bruising will be gone by the time we reach Haven or maybe a few days after. The Queen would like to speak with me so I shouldn’t keep her waiting. Afterwards, we should start heading back. So much has happened that we need to tell my advisors about.”

Leaving Wynne, I walk over to the Queen and wait as she talks with Dorian. Seeing me approach, she smiles at me. “All patched up?”

“For the most part.” I smile.

She nods and excuses herself from Dorian before motioning for me to walk with her. We start walking around the hall, earning a curious look from the King.

“I hope you don’t mind if we walk around the hall while we talk. The ride from Denerim was long with few breaks in between so it’s nice to finally get to stretch my legs.”

I raise a brow. “You _rode_ here?”

“Of course.” She grins, eyeing me with her electric blue eyes. “I take it you figure that, being a Queen, I rode in a carriage?”

My face flushes. “Forgive me, You Majesty, but I did.”

Laughing, she shakes her head. “After walking and riding so much during the Blight, being in a carriage frustrates me. So boring and claustrophobic.” She casts a glance at her husband. “My husband thinks I should ride in a carriage. He’s very protective of me.”

“Because of love or…” I say, glancing down at her stomach.

“Love.” She says, a tinge of sadness in her tone. “Unfortunately, while we’ve been together for over ten years, I have yet to give my dear King an heir.” She frowns. “Or any child really.” She bows her head as her hand comes to lie on her stomach.

“I’m so sorry, Your Majesty.” I frown. “I didn’t mean to pry.”

“Please, call me Ana.” She says with a half-smile. “It’s just us two speaking any ways.” She sighs. “And it’s alright, I doubt a single person doesn’t know by now.”

“Forgive me for asking but, do you know what the possible cause is? Have you always been…”

She shrugs. “Before I was a Warden, I was just a young woman with no intent on having children, at least not right away. However, once I joined the Wardens, Alistair told me about the unlikelihood of us having children due to the taint in our blood that gives us our Warden abilities. Having one person have the taint makes it difficult to produce a child but both people having it makes it damn near impossible.”

My brow furrows. “Yet he married you and made you his queen?”

She smiles. “It’s very strange, I know. Believe it or not, before we went to fight the archdemon, I tried to call things off with him. As much as it killed me, I knew that, being King, he would need to continue the Theirin bloodline and that being with me, a fellow Warden, he’d probably never have an heir.” She chuckles. “He never wanted to be king in the first place but he was the last of his line. He had no choice.”

“So what happened?”

“After I killed the archdemon and survived, Alistair went back to the council of nobles and told them that he agrees to be king but only if I rule by his side as his queen because he loved me and everything I’ve done earned me a place at his side as ruler of our country.”

“How romantic.” I grin.

“It was.” She smiles. “I was in shock. While, as a Cousland, my family is second to the king which made me a top choice, I didn’t want to ruin his bloodline. Yes, I love him with every ounce of my being and didn’t want to see him marry and bed anybody else but, he’s king. It’s required of him.”

“Does he believe you will have a child eventually?” I frown.

She shrugs. “He hopes so but I’m not getting any younger. He’s always telling me it’ll happen and not to worry but I can tell that he’s starting to doubt.”

I sigh. “If it’s the taint that’s preventing you from conceiving, perhaps clearing it out will help?”

“That’s what we’re doing. We’ve called together some of the brightest minds from all over Thedas but have no leads just yet.” She gives me a half-smile. “Hopefully soon, we will find something.”

“I hope you do.” I say as the question that has been burning through me finally resurfaces. “With all due respect, I doubt you wanted to speak with me about marriage and children.”

“You’re right.” She chuckles. “I was going to speak with you about what you had to go through to get to the magister behind this whole mess but your companion…” Her brows furrow as she tries to think of his name. “The dashing Tevinter mage…”

“Dorian.” I offer.

“Yes, him! Dorian was telling me about how you two where sent into a bleak future where this Elder One succeeds and destroys everything.” She frowns. “How are you feeling after all that?”

“Shaken up, to put it mildly.” I frown. “I saw most of my companions there and they were…” Breaking off, I take a deep breath. “Most were tortured, injured or both. None of them seemed like themselves and the whole situation was just…a nightmare.” I glance at her. “Knowing what could possibly happen is… overwhelming.”

“I know.” She nods. “Having knowledge of what _can_ happen is a be a huge burden to bear but don’t let it color your decisions.” She says. “Don’t overthink things but also don’t be afraid to share your burdens.” As she says this, she casts a knowing glance at the King who looks anxious to leave. She smiles. “Trust me, even just telling one person can make a difference.” She stops and turns to me so quickly that I almost run into her. “It was wonderful to finally meet you, Herald of Andraste.” She smiles. “It’s nice to finally put a face to the name.”

“You can call me, Lena.” I chuckle. “But I can say the same for you, Hero of Ferelden. I’ve heard so many tales about you that for a while I was wondering if you were real.”

“Most of the stories are grossly exaggerated.” She says with a wink. “My husband seems to be getting restless so we should go. If you ever have a chance, you should come visit us in Denerim sometime. We can tour the gardens and talk about our adventures.”

“That would be wonderful, Your Majesty.” I smile as we get closer to the others. “Or if you’re ever in the area, we’d be honored if you visit us in Haven as well. I’m sure everybody would love to meet you.”

“That would be lovely.” She laughs. “Thank you again for cleaning up the mess here.”

Wrapping her hand around the King’s arm, she smiles at him. “Shall we head home then, my love? I think the Herald has everything under control. We can notify Teagan that he can return now.”

Smiling back at her, he nods and smiles at me. “As my wife said, thank you for all that you’ve done. I wish you a safe trip back.”

“You as well, Your Majesty.” I say, bowing my head.

Turning away from us, the King and Queen of Ferelden walk out of the castle, their retinue of soldiers trailing behind them. Once they’re gone, I turn to look at my own mixed company of soldiers and companions who look at me expectantly. “Well then… let’s go home.” I grin.


	28. Haunted

As my retinue and I exit the castle, I see the carriage we arrived in still sitting where we left it. Allowing Blackwall to use my horse once more, I ride in the carriage along with Dorian, Wynne, and Varric while Cassandra rides her own horse and Solas walks alongside the carriage.

“So now what’s this story you wanted to tell Cassandra and I?” Varric asks as soon as the carriage begins to move. 

Dorian looks up from the journals he was beginning to read. “Don’t tell him yet.” He smirks. “I want to see both their reactions when we tell them. Mainly the look of horror on your Seeker’s face.”

Varric leans back in his seat with a chuckle. “Now I’m intrigued.” 

For most of the ride back, I sat in silence enjoying the banter going on between my companions before I notice Wynne watching me with interest. 

“You’ve been very reserved since we’ve left Redcliffe castle.” She states. “Are you alright?”

Offering her a smile, nod. “I’m fine. The future we saw was such a dark place that I’m actually happy to hear them banter once again.” I turn my attention back to them as Varric nudges Dorian’s arm.

“What now, Varric?” He mutters, not looking up from the journal.

“You’re a good looking, intelligent man.” Varric comments.

“So nice of you to notice. Is that all?”

“Shouldn’t you be married off right now, Sparkler? Little magelets running amok.”

Looking up from the page, he lazily glances over at his seat partner. “If my family had their way, most likely.”

“Had someone lined up for you, huh?”   
Dorian nods. “Livia Herathinos.” He sighs. “Bright girl, hourglass figure, wicked tongue. Relieved I'm gone, I expect.”   
Varric snorts. “Sounds like you two would have made a happy couple.”   
Giving a chuckle of his own, Dorian smirks. “Oh yes. Trading coy insults at every party would have been a delight.”

“And here’s thinking you and I were going to get married, have children and live happily ever after.” I quip, earning a grin from him.

“Our children  _ would _ definitely be good looking.”

“Yes, they would be.” I smirk. “I think all of Thedas would be envious.”

“Perhaps we should get a room tonight?” Dorian offers. “Get a headstart on these children? Nothing like a near death experience to get that primal fire burning in the loins to kickstart the urge to procreate.” Dorian chuckles.

“Primal fire in the loins, huh?” Varric says, stifling a laugh. “I’m pretty sure there’s a salve for that.” He grins at Wynne. “Right Wynne?”

She rolls her eyes but I notice the hint of a smile starting to form. “Must you all be such children?”

* * *

That night,we passed our usual stop at the Inquisition camp overlooking the Crossroads and rode on until finally stopping to make camp near Lake Calenhad. Everybody pitches in until we have a little makeshift village huddled close to the shoreline. As the ram meat roasts on the pit, I take advantage of the clear night to walk down a ways from camp sit by the shoreline and watch the moonlight reflect across the water. As much as I should be happy that we had seen a glimpse that can help us prevent it from happening, I felt haunted by the images we saw like Leliana’s aged appearance, watching my companions get killed off before me and unceremoniously thrown to the ground like the carcass of an animal that has already been picked clean by predators.I’m so lost in my thoughts, replaying the horrible memory that I don’t notice Dorian as he strides over. 

“Care for some company?” He asks, making me jump. 

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” I say, motioning beside me. He scowls at the place of where the sand meets the grass but lowers himself beside me.

“Come away from the bustle of camp for a bit of peace, I see.” He comments, glancing at me. “How are you holding up?”

I shrug. “It’s all still fresh in my mind.” I frown, picking up a stone nearby and rolling it around in my hand, the smoothness a bit of a comfort. “I try not to think about it but everytime I look at the others, I’m reminded of what had happened.” As I say this, I look over at the guarded cage we borrowed from Redcliffe castle to detain Alexius until we returned to Haven. “I hope that whoever gets to decide his fate gives him a painful death.” I scowl. I turn to see Dorian purse his lips and feel bad. “I’m sorry. I know he’s your former mentor.”

He shakes his head. “No need to apologize. While I don’t wish him dead just yet, former mentor or not, what he did was unforgivable and he should be punished.”

“You must think I’m petty for wishing his death.” I say with a humorless laugh. “I know that this Elder One is the one that caused all the actual destruction but Alexius help put it in motion. Yet part of me is sympathetic since he did it to save his son.”

“We saw with our own eyes how much good that did.” He frowns. “Felix was barely alive in the future. He didn’t even resist Leliana’s hold nor showed any emotion at her threat. He was already too far gone.”

I bob my head in agreement before glancing at him. “What happened to Felix exactly? Was he born sickly?”

Dorian shakes his head as he leans back on his hands and outstretches his legs before him.. “No. Before the Conclave happened, Alexius and his wife, Livia, were on their way back to Minrathous from Orlais to bring Felix  home for the holidays  from his studies at the University.” He looks down at his boots. “ Their caravan was set upon by darkspawn which killed Livia and wounded Felix, their taint entering through his injury.”

My brow furrows. “How has he stayed alive this long? I’ve heard that darkspawn taint can kill you?”

“It can.” He nods. “However, Alexius had some of the best herbalists and physicians in Tevinter come in. He had them whip up some potions to slow down the progression of the poison until they could,hopefully, find a cure.”

Reaching over, I place my hand on Dorian’s. He looks down at it then at me. “I’m sorry for everything that’s happened, Dorian; Having to see what became of Felix and Alexius. I know it had to be hard. You two seem to have been quite close.”

He offers me a half-smile. “We were. He and his wife were both researchers at the Circle in Minrathous. They were so dedicated and I admired them for it.” He sighs. “When Livia died, Alexius abandoned almost all of their research and became the mother hen you saw back in Redcliffe. Nothing mattered anymore except Felix’s health.”

My brow furrows. “When we were in the future, you said that the amulet that Alexius had been using was the same one that you and him were working on back at the Circle.”

He nods. “It was. After the darkspawn incident, he became even more determined to figure out how to travel through time but he was always preoccupied with how he would correct things rather than the actual research itself.”

“But you figured it out. We were sent through time.”

He smirks. “Only forward.” Seeing my confused expression, he reaches into his robe and pulls out one of the journals. “In Alexius’ journal, he speaks of how he was never able to successfully go back through time like he wanted. Only forward.”

“We went backwards.” I point out.”You brought us back to the present. Obviously going backwards is possible.”

“We did.” He nods. “In Alexius’ notes, he was onto something that could possibly work.I thought about it and had a hunch. Now here we are, back in our own time.”

“Well, would you look at that. Pretty  _ and _ smart.” I smirk.

“Don’t forget fantastic sense of style.” He laughs. Off towards our camp, we hear somebody give a soft whistle and glance over to see one of our soldiers coming towards us. They come to a stop a few paces away and salute. “The food is ready, Herald.”

I nod and they quickly swivel around and start walking back.

“Wonderful.” Dorian smirks at me. “Shall we go indulge in the bland cuisine that the Ferelden hold so dear?” Without awaiting an answer, he rises to his feet and holds his hand out to me. “Come on. I can’t wait to see Cassandra’s face when you tell her about her and Varric.”

Chuckling, I take his hand and let him help me back to my feet before we start walking back towards the glow of the camp.As funny as seeing future Cassandra kiss Varric was, I frown as the image of their bodies being thrown down flashes through my mind. Dorian notices my sudden change in mood and nudges me in my hurt side, making me wince. 

“Sorry.” He frowns.”I know what you saw in the future was horrifying but don’t be like Alexius.His obsession with changing the past led to him ruining his and everybody else’s future. Don’t focus on what happened, that’s now in your past. Focus on changing the future by defeating the Breach, this Elder One and making the world better.”

Faking a smile, I nod. “Thank you, Dorian. I’ll try.”

We get into camp and Varric approaches us with two plates. “Okay you two, time for you to tell us that funny story you promised. It took a while but I’ve convinced Cassandra to relax with us so you can tell it.”

Dorian and I exchange a glance. “I’ll let you do the honors.” He smirks.

Maneuvering our way around the clumps of soldiers lounging around, talking and enjoying their meals, we make it over to where our group sans Solas is huddled around the roasting spit, talking amongst one another. “Where’s Solas?” I ask Varric.

He shrugs. “He muttered something about the Fade and some ruins nearby. He said he’ll be back later.”

“I really wish he wouldn’t walk off like that.” I frown. “Especially during times like these when apostates aren’t very safe.”

When we arrive, Varric takes a seat beside Blackwall and motions toward me. “You have our attention.” He grins. “Take it away, Herald!”

The others turn toward me expectantly and Dorian takes a seat nearby so he can watch the others reactions. “This is going to be good.” He chuckles.

“Varric said you wanted to discuss something that happened in the future,” Cassandra begins.

I begin telling them about meeting their future selves and how their personalities changed. To avoid panicking anybody, like any soldiers who happen to eavesdrop on the conversation, I leave out the parts about how the future we seen was only a year from now and the terrible events that occurred within that year including Leliana’s questionable actions, and the gory details about certain deaths. There was no need to worry them right now.

“Together, we fought our way through to Alexius…” I say, their eyes glued to me as some of them leaned forward.”We verbally sparred with one another until finally Alexius had had enough and slammed his staff down on the platform, sending us flying back!” As I tell the story, I gesture wildly, almost losing my roasted meat until Dorian takes it away until I’m finished. 

“Then, as all of you began walking towards the front to sacrifice yourselves, Cassandra and Varric stay behind as Cassandra takes the time, in their final moments to tell him that, despite their past, she was proud to fight alongside him and how wonderful of a man he truly is.”

Cassandra sits stone faced while I can see that Varric is suppressing a laugh.

“I guess I can see how, in that situation, I would give thanks to all he has done…” Cassandra says.

“Oh, but that’s not all!” Dorian beams. Standing back up, he hands our dishes to me with a huge grin. “I’ll take it from here.” He says. “This  _ is _ my favorite part, after all.”

I motion ahead of me with a chuckle. “Go for it.”

I sit down in his spot and take my dagger out from my belt and start to cut the hunk of roasted meat, my stomach growling as I inhale the delicious aroma. Stabbing the newly cut piece, I pop it into my mouth and look up to watch as Dorian smiles at Cassandra. 

“After finally pouring her heart out to Varric, she then pulls him to her, capturing his lips with hers as she’s swept up in a moment of passion!”

Varric snorts and Cassandra’s eyes widen, in horror. “What?!” She glances between the two of us. “You’re lying.”

“Well now, Seeker.” Varric chuckles. “If I had known you thought so highly of me….”

Bolting up onto her feet, she glowers at Dorian. “You’re just saying this to get back at me for my comments earlier.”

“Actually he’s not.” I counter. “It actually happened. Trust me, we were just as shocked as you are.”

“Exactly.” Dorian smirks. “The fact that I can tell you this after the fact of what you said earlier is just a bonus.”

In the light of the fire, I watch as her face reddens. Casting a disgusted look at Varric, she shoots Dorian a glare before stomping away in a huff.

Dorian lets out a dreamy sigh. “Ah, the angst of star-crossed lovers.” He smirks.

“I think you’d have a future as a storyteller, Sparkler.” Varric chuckles. “You too, Lena.”

“I’m good.” Dorian says. I hand him his own plate as comes to sit beside me.

“So did that  _ really _ happen or was it just a way to annoy the Seeker?” Varric asks, leaning forward.

I watch as Blackwall casts a distrustful gaze as Dorian. “My guess is to annoy.” He mutters. Noticing my glare, he quickly averts his gaze.

“It really did happen.” I grin, popping another piece of meat in my mouth. “I thought she was going to give you a formal salute or something but instead she just pulled you into a very passionate kiss.”

“It seems likely.” Wynne comments with a shrug. “People who are around each other frequently tend to foster feelings for one another. Look at the Hero of Ferelden and King Alistair.”

“If that’s how things work, I wonder who Lena will end up with?” Dorian muses. “I’m going to assume you prefer the company of men so, aside from Varric, what man do you spend most your time with?”

I watch Wynne cast me a knowing grin and feel the heat begin to rise to my cheeks. “Well, after our recent adventure together, I’d have to say you, Dorian.” I smile. 

“Or Chuckles.” Varric snorts. “He’s the only other man that has traveled everywhere with us.”

I grimace, earning a round of round of laughter from my companions. “He’s a bit too serious for my tastes.”

“That knocks your Commander out of the running then.” Dorian chuckles. “From what I’ve seen, he’s as serious as they come.”

“What about our Commander?” We turn as a calmer looking Cassandra returns. She shoots me a questioning look. 

“We were discussing a possible lover for the Herald based on the men she spends most her time with.” Blackwall explains, indifferently. 

She peers at me suspiciously. 

“We were talking about how, besides Varric, Solas would be the other man I’m frequently around since we’re always traveling together.” I quickly explain. “However, I said Solas was too serious for me and then our Commander’s name was brought up.”

“I see.” She says, her suspicious glance never wavering. I quickly avert my gaze before rising to my feet. “Well, it’s been a very long day and I’m quite tired. I think I’m going to turn in for the night. Good night everyone.” I smile. “I shall see you all in the morning.”

* * *

 

I’m woken from my slumber by a sharp searing pain in my side. My eyes fly open only to find darkness surrounding me. Once my eyes begin to adjust, I look up at the dark canvas of my tent as another sharp pain stabs me and I struggle to draw a full breath. I let out a strangled groan and quickly reach up to muffle the sound so not to wake Wynne who is sleeping soundly on the other side of the tent. 

Shifting, I wince as I’m able to bring myself up into a sitting position and rise from my cot. Shooting a glance at Wynne, I silently leave our tent and nod as some of the soldiers on watch spot me and salute. “At ease.” I say, smiling through the pain in my side. “Just going to the privy.”

They turn back to what they were doing and I walk along the line of tents to one of the campfires and sit on one of the surrounding logs, pulling my cloak around me to shield from the chilled night air. The sky is just beginning to lighten so we’ll be leaving once more within the next few hours.. Under my cloak, I hold my side and prey to the Maker that the injury isn’t as severe as it feels.

* * *

 

For the next few days of travel, my side prevents me from riding so I spend most my time in the carriage or walking beside it. When we finally arrive back in Haven, Cassandra instructs the soldiers to take Alexius to the dungeon before turning to me. “I sent a raven ahead to let the others know that we have acquired the mages’ help and that when we arrived, we would need to meet in the war room discuss what happened.” She says, motioning for us to start walking.

“When did you send it?” I ask, falling into step with her.

“About an hour ago. They should be assembled in the war room waiting for us as we speak.”

As we enter the gates, I stop at the top of the stairs which earning me a questioning look from Cassandra. 

“Go on ahead and start without me.” I smile. “I’ll be there in a moment. I want to check on something.”

She casts me an unsure glance but takes off towards the Chantry while I head towards my cabin. Once inside, I quickly shut the door. The room is dark save the windows on either side letting in the pale sunlight.

Dropping my sword belt, bow and quiver on my  bed, I remove my hauberk and set it aside before walking over to the window and carefully lift my tunic and undershirt. Seeing part of the large black , blue and purple mark, I frown. “Shit.” I mutter. As the door to my cabin opens, I quickly pull it back down, wincing. Wynne strides into the room and as her gaze falls on me, she frowns. “Is your side bothering you?” She asks, coming stand by me.

“It throbs a bit but..” I start to say but she raises a brow. 

“Let me see.” She sighs. She places her staff against the wall and turns to me. “Come on” She urges, motioning to my tunic. “Lift it up so I can see the damage.”

Reluctantly, I do as I’m told and receive an exasperated sigh. “This isn’t just a simple bruise.” She says, sternly. “You have a few broken ribs.”

“Great.” I mutter. “Would you be able to heal it? Or will I have to suffer through it for a while longer as punishment for not taking care of it sooner.”

“While it’s tempting to say the latter, I’ll heal it. Once the mages arrive, you’ll be heading up to the Breach once more to seal it and will need all your strength.”

I give her a sweet smile. “Thank you Wynne. I’m so lucky to have you.”

Returning my smile, she leads me over to my bed and has me lie down while ignites the fireplace and coaxes the flames to grow before turning back to me. She kneels beside me and carefully rolls up the side of my shirts, taking care to not to touch it. Her hand presses gently against my wound and I wince but remain silent while I watch her closer her eyes. As she starts to heal my side, my thoughts wander back to the bleak future. Why wasn’t Wynne there? There weren’t many rooms full of cells and yet she was nowhere to be found. Future Varric suggested that perhaps she just wasn’t captured like the rest but Solas is equally as clever and yet he was there. The same man who is an apostate and somehow managed to dodge templars and anybody else who wanted to lock him up had gotten caught by this Elder one and his Venatori soldiers. Could she really have outwitted them all? Just as my brain starts to go off on a darker possibility, Wynne opens her eyes and glances at me. “There. You’ll have some minor bruising for a few days and it’ll be tender but you’ll be fine.”

She rises and I pull myself up into a sitting position once more, pulling my tunic back down. “Thanks again, Wynne.” I smile up at her. Rising to my feet, I grab my hauberk and carefully try to pull it back on, wincing from the effort. From her chair off in the corner, she raises a brow. 

“Cassandra would get suspicious if I returned without my armor still on.” I explain, heading toward the door. “I’ll see you after my meeting!”

* * *

 

As I approach the war room door, I hear the very angry conversation coming from within.

“It’s not a matter of debate.” Cullen fumes. “There will be abominations among the mages and we  _ must _ be prepared.”

“If we refuse the offer of an alliance, it makes the Inquisition appear incompetent  at best,” Josephine shoots back. “Tyrannical at worst!”

Rolling my eyes, I push open the door and all eyes turn to me. “What were you thinking  turning mages lose with no oversight?” Cullen angrily exclaims at me. “The veil is tore open!”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I want when I first enter a room,” I shoot back. “To be instantly be yelled at. Thanks for that, Commander.” I glance around at the others, half expecting one of the others to jump down my throat as well. When they don’t, I take a deep breath and continue. “They’re not monsters, Cullen. They’re  _ people _ who deserve respect like anybody else.”

He glares at me. “This is not about respect.” He growls. “Even the strongest mages can be overcome by demons in conditions like these.”

My gaze never wavers. “Just like how templars can be corrupted through their lyrium intake.” I shoot back. “Everybody runs the risk of being corrupted regardless of what they are. Don’t act like mages are the only threat around here.”

Before he can retort with anything else, Cassandra quickly steps in. “Enough, arguing.” She snaps, glances at the two of us who are still staring one another down. “None of you were there but Lena and I were. Wwe cannot afford to second guess our people.” Seeing that neither of us are backing down, she lets out an annoyed sigh and nods to Leliana. They nudge us and I wince as Leliana elbows my hurts side. “Ow.” I mutter. “Please be careful. It’s still tender.”

When I straighten, wincing, I notice the concerned looks from my advisors. “I’m fine. Move on.”

“Are you hurt?” Cullen says, the anger still laced in his concerned tone. 

“I’m fine.” I snap. “Move on.”

I nod to Cassandra to continues. “The sole point of the Herald’s mission was to go and gain the mages aid and that was accomplished.”

The door opens behind me and we turn to watch as Dorian strides in, his usual smirk present on his handsome face. “The voice of pragmatism speaks! And here I was starting to enjoy the circular arguments.” He comes to stand beside me and can feel the tension coming from the Commander. “Sorry to interrupt. I could hear you arguing as soon as I entered the Chantry.” He turns to me and smiles. “Thank you for defending my people once again.”

“Anytime.” I return his smile, earning an annoyed grunt from Cullen.

“This is a private meeting for the Herald and her advisors only.” Cullen mutters, eyeing Dorian distrustfully.

“And as the Herald, I say he can stay.” I retort, staring him down once more. “This man saved my life countless times. If he wants to sit in on this meeting, I say we let him. Afterall, he’s the only other person who knew what happened besides me.”

Cullen lets out an an annoyed sigh but remains quiet, glancing between Dorian and I.

Cassandra  sighs. “Closing the Breach is all that matters.” 

“Exactly.” I nod. “With that being said, magic requires lyrium. I have contacts that can help.”

Leliana turns to me, her brow raised. “Contacts as in, smugglers?” She smiles as I nod.. “Send them word. We need every advantage.”

I smile at her, pushing the memory of her future self far from my mind. “Will do.”

“We have legitimate supply lines for lyrium already.” Cullen points out, his tone slightly calmer than moments ago. 

“Yes and  _ they _ don’t need to hear about this.” Leliana replies. Josephine nods.

“Just keep it under the table.” She says. “I’ll do what I can to quiet any rumors.”

“Thank you, Josephine.” I smile. “Much appreciated.”

As I believe I dodged having to speak of the horrors we witnessed back in Redcliffe, Leliana of all people turns to me, her face solemn. “Cassandra mentioned that you and Dorian were sent into a future. One that was very dark?”

The images flash into my mind and I feel Dorian touch my hand in reassurance. “We did.” He replies for me. 

Dorian goes on to tell them all that we had uncovered during our time in the future while I stood by quietly. With each gruesome detail being told, I felt my stomach knotting up while I was aware of Cullen watching me. Keeping my eyes cast downward, I try to push the images from my thoughts  before Leliana turns to me. “That all sounds terrible.” She frowns. “Empress Celine assassinated  _ and _ a demon army?”

“Sounds like something a Tevinter cult might do.” Dorian smirks. “Think about it. Orlais falls, the Imperium rises - chaos for everyone.”

Cullen’s gaze shifts toward Dorian. “One battle at a time. It’s going to take some time to organize our soldiers and the mage recruits.” He looks over at me, his serious demeanor softening. “While we’re already here in the War room, we should start strategizing - you included. Afterall, none of what we’re preparing to do would be possible with you your mark.” He offers me a smile but, regardless of my heart racing at him smiling at me, I remain stone faced. Turning to Dorian, I smile. 

“Are you going to stay or would you rather go take the nap I was planning to take?”

He chuckles. “I think I’ve angered enough people for one meeting. That nap sounds quite nice, actually. I’ll see you later.”

“Lucky bastard.” I smirk.

Dorian chuckles. “Yes, but when the time does come, I would like to see this Breach up close, if you don’t mind.”

“Is that your way of saying you’ll stay?” I grin. “Maker, I hope so.”

“Oh, did I forget to mention that? The South is so charming and rustic.” He smirks. “I love it to little pieces.”

“Well, there’s nobody I’d rather be stranded in time with.” I smile. “Future or present.”

I hear Cullen give another annoyed grunt and ignore him.

“Excellent choice!” Dorian smirks, winking at me. “But let’s not get stranded in time again anytime soon, yes?”

“Deal.” I chuckle.

Once Dorian leaves, Cullen tries to to start the meeting when I speak up. “Before we begin, I would like to speak with our Commander privately for a moment.” 

All three women glance curiously between us  for a moment and I see Cullen’s face redden slightly. “Um…” He clears his throat. “Of course.”

The other three start to leave before I stop them. “No, we’ll go into another room You three can start discussing what we’ll do when the we go to close the Breach.” Glancing at Cullen, I point towards the door. “You...come with me.”

Cullen meekly follows me out of the war room and I turn left and go into my advisor’s bed chamber. As he shuts the door, I round on him and he bumps into me as he turns to face me. His face reddens but before he can mutter an apology, I jab his chestplate. 

“Now, what the hell is your deal?” I fume, my face inches from his. My heart races being this close to him but hold my ground.

Taken back, he raises a brow. “Forgive me but I have no idea what you’re referring to….”

I roll my eyes. “The mages! What is your problem with them? I get that templars naturally have some distrust toward them but like you stated before I went to Orlais, you are no longer a templar. You are part of the Inquisition and the mages are our allies.”

His breathing picks up as I see his anger begin to flare once more. “I was simply pointing out the fact that you seem to keep ignoring! With a rip in the veil, they are more susceptible to possession, regardless of how strong they are.”

I step forward so my chest is pressed against his chest plate, our eyes locked on one another. “I have not ignored that fact.” I growl. “You just don’t like how I went against you and chose to pursue the mages rather than the templars!. Now I will ask you again. What is your problem with mages? Aside from what your templar training has taught you, what makes you hate them so much? Was it what happened  in the Circle?”

His face darkens. “I told you before that I don’t want to speak about that time.”

My tone softens. “Cullen, please. If it helps me understand, I want to know so we can work together. Please just tell me. Whatever it is, I won’t judge you for it.”

“If I tell you, will you promise never to bring it up again?” He says, his jaw visibly clenching. “Will you drop this?”

“I promise that I will. Now, please?”

He looks at me, I can tell how much this hurts him to speak about it but I need to know. “The Ferelden Circle I was stationed at was set upon by abominations. My fellow templars - my friends- were slaughtered one by one in front of me.” He turns away from me and walks toward the middle of the room, stopping as he looked off at the two beds at the opposite end of the room. “I was...tortured.” He says, barely above a whisper. “They tried to break my mind.” He gives a cold, humorless laugh as he turns to look at me, his face racked with emotion. “How can you be the same person after that?”

Bowing my head, I feel the tears begin  to form but hold them back as much as I can. “Cullen… I’m so sorry. I had no idea.”

“I may no longer be a templar but those horrible memories still haunt me. So, forgive me if I find it hard to trust mages in times like these.”

“I’m so sorry that happened to you.” I frown. “And I’m sorry to have forced you to tell me.” I pause to take a deep breath to control my emotions. “But, a promise is a promise. After we leave this room, I will never speak of it again.”

He offers me a half-smile. “Thank you. For what it's worth, it’s kind of nice finally speaking about it with somebody.”

I nod. “Can I at least make one request?” 

He nods. “Of course.”

Walking over to him, I look at him for a moment as though I’m looking at him for the first time. “The mages are our allies, no matter what. We need them.” I see his jaw start to clench and grab his hand. He glances down at it before his gaze returns to me. “However, if it makes you feel safer, we will have some of your templars monitor them from afar. Just in case. That way you can sleep better at night and the mages still have their freedom. It’s a win/win for both parties. What do you say?”

It takes him a moment but he finally agrees. “Fine. That seems fair, thank you.”

I offer him a smile. “See? I can be reasonable sometimes.” 

“Yes…” He chuckles, his eyes flicking down to my lips. “It seems you can.”

He gives my hand a light squeeze just as there’s a knock on the door, breaking whatever moment we seemed to be having. Cullen releases my hand and clears his throat, his face flushing. 

“We should..uh… get back to the meeting.”

“Of course.” I smile. “I’m glad we could come to an agreement.”

Another knock sounds and I walk over to the door and open it to see Cassandra. “The door  _ was _ unlocked you know. You could have just entered.”

She glances behind me and sees a blushing Cullen before her gaze returns to me. “I figured it’d be best to just knock… Everything alright between you two?”

“Yeah.” I nod. “I figured the tension between us earlier needed to be straightened out and we’ve come to an arrangement suitable for both parties.”

“Oh?” She raises a brow at Cullen, who seemed to have gotten over had just happened between us enough to come stand by my side. 

“Lena has agreed to let me have some of my templars monitor the mages from afar as a safety measure. That way people can stay safe and the mages don’t lose the freedom that we have granted them when they became our allies.”

Her brows shoot up in surprise. “Oh. That’s reasonable.”

“It is.”He nods, motioning towards the war room. “Now that our little dispute has been resolved, shall we get back to discussing our upcoming mission.”

“Of course, Commander.” He nods, turning on her heel. She walks ahead of us and enters the room before Cullen turns to me. “Shall we?” He smiles.

“So that nap idea is definitely a no-go?”

He laughs. “Unfortunately, no. What is it they say? No rest for the wicked?” 

“Apparently not.” 

Together we walk back to the war room and close the door behind us.

* * *

 

During our strategy meeting, I couldn’t help but think about what Cullen had went through which reminded me of what happened to my companions in the future. I half-listened the entire time but I was distracted as the images resurfaced and the horrible events that had taken place after the door burst open replayed over and over in my mind.

When our meeting finally convened, I hardly noticed as my companions filed out of the room. As per usual, Cullen is the last of my companions to leave as he holds the door open for me. Finally taking notice, I stride towards the door, muttering an apology for making him wait and to thank him for holding the door. 

Still distracted by my thoughts, I hardly notice him walking beside me until he speaks. “I’m surprised.” He says.

I raised a brow at him. “About what?”

“You’ve been back here a full hour and yet you have yet to sexually harass me.” He quips, offering me a grin. 

“Yeah, I’ll get right on that.” I chuckle.

He stops and I keep walking only for him to gently grab my arm.”Lena…”

I glance back at him with a  questioning look. “Do you need that harassment now? I’d really like to take a nap.”

His lips curl up into a half smile before it falters. “I didn’t get a chance to ask you this earlier but how are you doing? In our meeting you seemed distracted.”

I fake a smile. “I’m fine. I just have a lot on my mind, that’s all.”

He frowns. “Like what happened in the future?”

I’m ready to lie and say it’s not but seeing his concerned gaze watching me, I sigh. “Yeah. I know it’s not exactly real since it hasn’t happened yet but…” I sigh, unable to summon the words to accurately describe what I’m currently feeling. “Nevermind. I just need some time to process it all.”

“Perhaps later we can go get a drink at the tavern.” He offers, his cheeks flushing. “Maybe talk about it or something else to help take your mind of it.”

“That would actually be nice. Thank you, Cullen.” I smile. “I guess in the meantime, if you or anybody else needs me, I’ll be in the valley. I need to get away from being Herald for a while.”

“I understand.” He nods. “Have fun. Try not to shoot yourself.” He quips.

“Been there, done that.” I chuckle. “Not a pleasant experience.”

He gives me a questioning glance but I just turn on my heel and walk away. Might as well go have some peace and quiet before the mages arrive!


	29. Too Easy

For the next few days, I try to stay busy while we wait for the mages to arrive at Haven and to keep the horrible images of what happened at Redcliffe at bay. It seems to work for the most part until one night, I find myself restless as I lie on my bed. My heart begins to race as it replays in my mind. The pounding against the door, the light moments peeking through the cracks before the door breaks open and my companions' corpses are cast aside, the arrow sinking itself into Leliana's flesh, then her struggle against the monsters and soldiers holding her before they sink the blade into her chest.

My eyes fly open and I take shaky breaths as beads of sweat roll off my forehead toward my temples. Bolting upright, my eyes adjust to the dim light from the fireplace as I look around, making sure I'm not still in the damn castle. Seeing the familiar surroundings of my cabin, relief floods through me and I place my face in my hands, taking deep breaths in attempt to slow my rapidly beating heart. I need to get out of this room. I need air.

Taking care not to wake Wynne, I exit my cabin and pause just outside the door, inhaling the frosty mountain air as my mind scrambles to think of somewhere to go. Pulling my cloak closer around me to guard from the cool night, I begin walking and somehow find myself in the chantry. It's fairly late but all the candles on either side of the room are still lit from night time prayers. As I walk around aimlessly, my mind conjures up the map laid on the large war table as I think about my home. I know Varric said Ostwick is located east of Kirkwall but where is it? The nostalgic fish smell I encountered in Redcliffe village elbows its ways into my thoughts. Perhaps it's near the sea?

I glance around me once more then silently make my way towards the war room. As I push the door open and step inside, I'm startled by the form hunched over the table. "Cullen!" I gasp, my heart thumping in my chest as I jump. He straightens and looks over at me, surprised as I am to see one another at such a late hour.

"Lena." He says, his brows shooting up in surprise. "I didn't hear you come in." He mutters, his cheeks flushing. "What are you doing up so late?"

Stepping into the room, I close the door behind me and lean against it to keep from disrupting anybody with our talking. "I could ask you the same thing." I say, offering him a grin. "I'm surprised you, of all people, are still up." Looking at him in plain clothes, my dream resurfaces and my heart quickens.

He nods. "I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd make use of my time by going over our plans for our assault on the Breach." He watches me for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

"I read in Josephine's book that my family is from Ostwick." I begin, pushing away from the door. "I couldn't remember where it was located so I was going to come in here to take a look at the map." I frown. "You look busy though so I'll leave you be. Sorry for disturbing you." I start turning back towards the door when he steps forward.

"No!" He exclaims, before quickly clearing his throat. "I mean, no. You're not disturbing me." He says, his cheeks reddening. "You're more than welcome to stay. I'm actually kind of glad you're here."

My lips begin to curl up in a smile "Really?"

He nods. "I've been thinking of our argument the other day in the advisor's chambers."

My cheeks redden slightly. "Oh?" I ask, raising a brow. "What about it? We talked things out and things are good between us again...aren't they?"

"Of course they are." He says, quickly. "I just mean that I keep thinking about the things you said."

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, I look down at the table before me. "Most of what I said was out of anger. Had I known your reasons behind it…" pausing, I sigh. "I still support our alliance with the mages but I regret for the way I went about it. It was wrong of me to force you to tell me what happened to you after you told me you didn't want to speak of it." Our gazes meet and I frown. "I'm sorry."

"You were upset." He says with a shrug. "It was understandable to want an explanation for my behavior. Neither of us handled the situation well. In my case, I started yelling at you as soon as you entered the room."

"You did." I nod. "I wasn't a fan of that."

"I don't blame you." He chuckles. "I'm sorry for that."

"You're forgiven." I say, my lips curling up into a smirk. "Just don't do it again. At least wait until I shut the door."

He laughs. "I'll try my best not to." A comfortable silence falls over us for a moment until he speaks again. "What I'm trying to say is you were right about what you said about me."

"Really?" My brows shoot up in surprise. Did I just hear that correctly? "Should we find a scribe to document this moment? I'm going to need that in writing for later."

He laughs. "I doubt there are any scribes available at this hour."

"Damn." I sigh. "So much for evidence."

He grins. "As I was saying, you were right. I've seen the suffering magic can inflict and I've treated mages like Dorian with distrust because of it - sometimes without cause. So far, he's proven himself to be a good ally to both you and the Inquisition and I've only been unkind to him. That was… unworthy of me."

"It was. Like I've said to Cassandra, it's okay to be cautious." I shrug. "However, I would just like for that cautiousness to not get to the point that we turn away those willing to help us."

"I know." He frowns. "I still have trust issues after what happened in the past but I will try not to let that affect my job here. They _are_ our allies and we need to be united in times like these."

Hearing his words echo my own, I grin as I feel a sense of relief wash over me. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that, Cullen."

"Not that I want mages moving through our base completely unchecked." He warns. "We need safeguards in place to protect people – including mages – from possession, at the least."

"Which I have agreed to as long as the monitoring is done discreetly and doesn't encroach on their new freedom."

Nodding, he smiles. "You have my word that my men will be discreet. If need be, I can have them dress as Inquisition soldiers. They're no longer templars anyways and it will show that we are united in our cause. No more of this us vs them stuff."

"Thank you." I smile. I walk over to stand beside him in front of the map and glance down at it, my eyes traveling over the aged parchment in the area marked as Free Marches. "So, tell me." I say, glancing up at him. "Where's Ostwick?"

He turns his head to look down at the map and he hunches over to read the place names before he points to the southern coast. "There." He says, glancing at me. I scooch a bit closer, my heart quickening as our shoulders brush, I lean forward to look at where he's pointing. Sure enough, I see the name Ostwick labeled next to the dot placed where the Free Marches meet the Waking Sea. "Hm… that explains the fish." I mutter myself.

"Hm?" I turn to look at his inquisitive look and notice how close our faces are. My heart pounds in my chest and I quickly look away.

"When I was in Redcliffe village, we passed the docks where there were racks of fish." I explain, my cheeks blushing as I realize how stupid this must seem. "I felt a fleeting moment of nostalgia yet had no idea why." I let out a small laugh. "It's kind of stupid, really."

"It's not stupid." I glance up at him and he smiles. "It's normal to miss your home."

"Do you miss yours?"

He shrugs. "Occasionally."

I watch him. "What about your family?"

He grins. "Of course. They write to me on occasion."

"That must be nice." I smile. I glance around me before returning my attention to him. "Mind taking a break to go get that drink you offered the other day?" I offer with a grin. "Now seems like a good as time as ever. With everything going on, we haven't exactly had the chance recently."

"No, we haven't." He sighs. "As nice as a drink would be right now, I'm fairly certain the tavern is closed."

Suppressing the grin beginning to form, I shrug. "Then how about we sneak away to my hunting lodge? I still have a bottle of Vint-9 Rowan's Rose stashed away. We can drink and talk." I chuckle. "Unless you want to do other things."

"Other things? Like wh—" He starts to say before catching my meaning. His face flushes as he lets out a nervous laugh, reaching up to rub his neck uneasily. "Oh…um…"

Seeing his embarrassment, I laugh. "Relax, Cullen. I was only teasing you. I am up for some talking and drinking though." I smile.

"That sounds quite wonderful, actually." He smiles, straightening "Sure. Why not?" Walking over to one of the nearby tables, he picks up his fur-lined cloak and throws it around himself. Turning to face me, he motions toward the door. "Shall we?"

Together we leave the chantry and start walking out towards the gate. "I must say, I'm surprised to find you dressed so plainly." I comment, smirking knowing the darkness conceals it. "You look good. If only you dressed like that more often."

He laughs but as we pass one of the torches lit all around the village, I see his face flush.

"That would be a bit difficult to make happen seeing as I'm the military commander and we're at war. It's expected of me to be fully suited for battle at all times. Right now, just happens to be an exception."

As we descend the stairs, we see one of our soldiers enter the gate and start toward us. He looks up and, seeing us together, he hastens to stand before us. "Commander." He says, saluting as he bows his head to Cullen before turning to acknowledge me. "Herald. I was just on my way to fetch one of you."

"What for?" Cullen asks, his face grim. "What's happened?"

The soldier glances between us. "There's a mass of people marching towards the gates, Ser."

Cullen's face falls into a serious expression. "Is it an army? Did anybody see what banner they're marching under?"

"There's no banner. They're being led by a knife-"

I glare at him making him blush as he quickly tries to correct himself. "I-I mean an elven woman."

I turn my head to look at Cullen. "That must be Grand Enchanter Fiona and her people."

He nods and turns to the soldier. "Let them in and have them gather inside the gates. We'll be there shortly."

The soldier salutes us and just as he's about to turn, I grab his arm.

"For future reference, private - and I hope you pass this along to your fellow soldiers - if I hear any of you mutter any form of a slur towards our allies or anybody else, you'll have me to deal with. Is that understood?"

The man's eyes widen as he nods his head violently. "Y-yes, Herald. Forgive me." He salutes me once more and quickly runs back to the gates.

"Honestly… knife ear?" I scowl. "Ugh. What a horrible name. They're elves and should be called such." I shake my head with an annoyed sigh. "I hope he pissed himself."

"He probably did." Cullen chuckles from beside me.

"Good." I smirk. My brow furrows. "I'm surprised they're already here. I thought they're be another day or two."

As I speak of them, I notice him tense up. I touch his arm and offer him a smile. "If you want, I'll do most of the talking?"

He gives a curt nod. "Thank you."

Together we walk toward the gate where a crowd is already gathering while others continue to trickle in. As we get closer, I see the haggard and worried faces as they glance around nervously at the few Templars standing off to the side. I wave down Fiona and she approaches us.

"Welcome, Grand Enchanter." I grin. "It's good to see you again. We didn't expect you for another day or two."

She bows her head. "It's good to see you again too, Herald." She turns to Cullen. "Commander Cullen, I presume? I've heard stories about you."

"Oh?" I grin, casting a sideways glance at him. "What kind of stories?"

"Mainly about his involvement in Kirkwall." She says, casting him a sideways glance. He shifts uneasily and she turns her gaze back to me. "I apologize for arriving so early. With the war going on, we didn't stop very much since we left Redcliffe. It's not very safe, as I'm sure you understand."

I nod. "I do." I glance behind her at the others. "Well, like I said, we weren't expecting you so early so we don't have any areas prepared for you just yet." I hear a few coughs from the crowd and notice somebody cradling their arm. "However, the chantry is very warm. If you give us a moment, I can get some bedrolls for you and your people for tonight and some food. Tomorrow we can begin preparations for you."

She smiles and bows her head once more. "Thank you, Herald. That's very generous."

"It's no problem." I grin. "I apologize for the lack of preparation. Are there any who are sick or injured?"

She frowns. "Unfortunately, yes. On our way here, we were attacked by some rogue Templars."

Remembering my own encounter, I nod. "Very well. In the meantime, everybody will be ushered to the chantry to get out of the cold."

She bows her head again. "Thank you, Herald."

Brushing past her, I raise my hands and call to the people huddled together. A fussy child lets out a cry and I hear their parent try to soothe them with little success. "Attention everyone!" I call to them. I wait as every pair of eyes falls on me before speaking. "Hello! I'm very glad you're all here." I greet with a smile. "Unfortunately, since we expected you a little later, we haven't set up your regular lodgings just yet." I hear a mixture of annoyed, worried and angry whispers and try to reel them back in. "We apologize for the inconvenience. However, I know you've all had a very long journey and are very tired and hungry. Tonight, you'll be sleeping in the Chantry in the village since it's warm and we will work on getting you all some food. You guys are our allies and we _will_ take care of you and protect you. As the Herald, you have my word."

Turning around, I motion to the four soldiers standing off to the side. They cautiously approach me with a salute. Cullen comes to stand by my side and stands quietly as I think about what needs to be done. I glance at each anxious looking face before me. "These people have traveled very far and long to be here with us." I say quietly. "We need food and bedding for tonight. I'm sure the kitchens have plenty of food that we can use to at least keep our people from going to sleep on an empty stomach." I glance at the soldiers on my far left. "Go to the kitchens and bring whatever suitable food is available to the chantry. Just enough to get these people through the night. Tomorrow when the kitchen opens, they can get a proper meal."

"As you wish, Herald." They mutter as they salute in unison before heading off towards the kitchens. I turn my attention to the other two.

"Since we don't have a designated area for them, they will need to stay in the chantry for the night. However, while the main hall is warm, the stone floor is not. We need bedrolls for them."

"We had a large shipment of bedding, cots, and tents come in yesterday." Cullen reports. "Once we learned of our ally's pending arrival, Josephine had already placed orders for their accommodations. They're being stored at the back of the chantry in the storage room."

"Thank the Maker we have her." I mutter before my gaze sweeps over the soldiers waiting for their orders. "Find the bedrolls and begin distributing them." I order. "Make sure everybody gets one."

They salute me and quickly scamper off before I turn to Cullen.

"Have your soldiers suit up and have them patrol the chantry, discreetly." I say, ensuring to keep my voice low so that nobody hears. "To keep suspicions low, have them help distribute food and bedrolls."

"Good idea." He nods. "What about your companions? Should we wake them up to help?"

I think about this for a moment before shaking my head. "No. Let them sleep." I rub my fingers over my tired eyes before letting out a yawn. "They'll have a busy enough day tomorrow as it is. They need their rest."

He watches me, his tired face lined with concern. "And what about you?"

"What about _you_ , Commander?" I shoot back with a playful smile. "I'll probably find time to take a nap somewhere."

"Good. Once things are settled for the night, I'll see to getting some rest as well." He sighs. Shooting him a half-smile, I turn away from him to address the crowd once more and lead them to the Chantry.

* * *

It takes a while but once the food and bedrolls have been distributed, I leaned back against the cold stone wall and watched over our new people from the shadows. From where I stand, I watch as Cullen strides around the perimeter of the slumbering bodies, checking to ensure everything was in order. He pauses and looks down, his brow furrowing before he kneels beside a woman and her child.

For a moment I'm about to leave my shadows to investigate but stop as I see him pick up a toy that had fallen from a child's grasp in their sleep. I watch as he carefully lifts the child's hand, taking care to not wake them, and tucks the toy under their hand. For a brief moment, I watch as a smile crosses his face and my heart flutters. His smile fades as their parent inclines their head to look at him and mutters something to him before cuddling their child closer.

Cullen rises to his feet once more and continues his patrol. As he begins to pass me, I wait to see if he notices where I am. Taking no notice, I clear my throat making him pause, mid stride. Swiveling, his eyes glance around the darkness, and I notice his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Whose there?" He sternly says into the darkness.

I smirk even though he can't see it. "Have I told you yet that I've been undressing you with my eyes for most of the night?" I say quietly. I can't tell but I'm sure he's blushing as I watch him physically relax, since he now knows it's just me. His hand drops from his pommel and he lets out a relieved sigh.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on somebody like that." He mutters as his head turns to look around. "Where are you?"

Chuckling, I reach out to grab the front of his tunic and tug him toward me slightly. "Over here."

He slowly steps toward me and I lean back against the wall once more. "Little more." I chuckle.

He continues to take slow, careful steps, probably to prevent running right into me. I roll my eyes and grab his tunic once more and give him a tug to make him take quicker steps. Whether I tugged harder than I thought or I caught him off guard, he stumbles forward and put his arms out to stop himself from careening into the wall. Instead of hitting the wall, he collides with me, our bodies pressed against each other and his arms resting against the wall on either side of me. Feeling his hot breath near my neck, I feel my heart begin to pound. Immediately, he steps back a little and lowers his arms. "Forgive me…" He mutters. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." I whisper with chuckle. "I meant to make you take normal strides but I tugged too hard. That was my fault."

He stares at me for a moment, probably waiting for his eyes to fully adjust to the darkness. Before he nervously clears his throat. "So, what exactly are we doing in the shadows?"

"Well, there's a lot of things we can do in the shadows." I smirk. "Out of curiosity, that _was_ your pommel I felt against my leg moments ago, right?"

"Maker's breath." He groans. "Lena, please…"

"Fine, buzzkill." I sigh. "I was waiting off to the side in case one of them needed something." I shrug, as I watch him. "It was sweet of you to return that child's toy. What did their parent say to you?"

"She was just thanking me." He shrugs, as he comes to stand beside me. "It's unfortunate that they have to live like this. Families huddled together on a stone floor to get in from the cold."

I frown as I look out at them sprawled out of their bedrolls. "The stone floor is just for tonight but I get what you mean." Sighing, I shake my head. "I still can't believe that the king is still going to banish them after they help with the Breach."

"We may not like it but as king, it _is_ his decision."

"No." I shake my head. "The queen wasn't happy about it either." I glance at him. "After the Breach is closed I'm going to petition the crown to change their minds. If that doesn't work, I think we should keep them with us."

"Lena…" He starts to warn me but I shake my head defiantly.

"They were about to be enslaved by Tevinter magisters and that asshole they call the Elder One and then once we broke those chains, they're banished from their home – many innocent people, born with abilities that automatically make people hate them, cast out with nowhere else to go." I cast a glance at him. "These people already have so little. Being with the inquisition gives them a purpose, food in their bellies and somewhere to sleep. Why take that away from them?"

He sighs and I feel him reach over to touch my arm but instead he grabs my hand. For a second, I expect him to recoil and mutter an apology but instead he gives it a gentle squeeze. "We'll see what happens when that time comes." He says, softly. "For now, I think you should rest." He releases my hand but I still feel the warmth from it. "I'm going to go check on some things and make sure everything is ready for tomorrow. So you don't have to go back out into the cold, you can sleep in my quarters on my bed."

Before I can make a remark about him joining me, he walks off towards the door and exits the chantry.

Pushing away from the wall, I glance over our slumbering allies once more before circumnavigating the room towards the advisor's quarters. Taking care to be as quiet as possible, I close the door behind me. The room is dark save the small horizontal windows set up high in between the three beds to let in whatever little moonlight being emitted. Glancing around, I see the three privacy screens blocking off half of the room where my other three advisors lie slumbering. Cullen's bed is in the corner at the left of the door and I walk over to it, quietly stripping down to my smallclothes and setting my clothes on top of the chest at the foot of the bed. Pulling back his sheets, I slip inside. Surprisingly his bed is quite nice. Feeling the exhaustion starting to finally claim me, I close my eyes and within a short amount of time, I'm out.

* * *

When I finally wake, sunlight streams in through the two small windows illuminating the already made up beds of my other advisors. Their privacy screens are folded up once again as they're already out doing their jobs. On the small table next to the bed, I spot a folded piece of parchment with my name written elegantly across the front. My brow furrows as I reach over and read it.

_Meet us in the war room when you wake._

_-Josephine_

Quickly I hop out of bed and pull the sheets back up before I pull on my clothes and boots. When I exit the advisor's quarters, I find Mother Giselle preaching to group at the center of the Chantry hall. I quietly make my way towards the war room and hear a discussion going on inside.

As I enter the room, the conversation tapers off as all four pairs of eyes turn to look at me.

"You're up." Leliana comments, the hint of a smirk on her lips. "I hope you're well rested after your long night." She shoots a quick glance at Cullen who smiles at me, seemingly oblivious to the other's reactions. Leliana and Josephine exchange an amused glance while Cassandra watches us, suspiciously

"Do I want to know why you were in Cullen's bed?" She finally asks.

Cullen's cheeks begin to redden but he straightens. "She was getting tired after we helped the mages in the Chantry last night." He begins, gruffly. "Instead of having her trudge back out in the cold to her cabin, I offered for her to rest in my bed while I checked on our supply inventories and soldiers."

"Where did you sleep?" I frown.

"On a cot in my office." He says quickly, glancing at the others. "Can we please continue our earlier conversation?"

"Of course, Commander." Josephine giggles. I shoot her a questioning glance. "Cullen wants to prepare tonight to make our assault on the Breach tomorrow." She explains.

"Shouldn't we deal with the mages' lodgings first?" I frown.

"We already have." Cassandra replies. "We worked all morning but their tents are set up outside the gates and in the valley to the east of the Chantry."

"All morning?" I glance around at them. "Why the hell didn't I get woken up? I wanted to help out."

"Since you were up during the night making sure they were comfortable, we figured you deserved to sleep in." Cullen says, cautiously.

"You were helping last night too, Cullen." I fume. "Yet you were still up to help. I might be labeled as the Herald but I don't need to be coddled." I glance around and notice how uncomfortable everybody seems and take a deep inhale to calm down. "I appreciate that you guys care enough for my wellbeing enough to allow me to sleep in but in the future, please wake me up. I'm committed to this cause one hundred percent and not taking part in certain aspects of it makes me feel like because I'm not giving it all my attention." I look around at them. "Please."

Cassandra nods. "As you wish."

I smile. "Thank you. Now before we get to talking about the assault tomorrow, how are the infirmaries?"

"Wynne and Solas are aiding Adan with tending to the sick and injured who came in last night." Cullen reports.

"Was there enough room?"

He shakes his head. "No. I had to clear out the cabin located south west of here so it could be converted." He gives me a knowing yet sorrowful look as he sends me a non-verbal apology with his eyes. No more hunting getaway for me.

"Very well." I nod. "So… tell me our plans for the assault."

* * *

Once we finish going over the plans, Cassandra leaves to speak with Harritt to make sure our allies will be outfitted in armor, Josephine returns to her office to finish dealing with political manners and ensuring we're ordering enough food to sustain not only us and our troops but our new allies as well, and Leliana goes to speak with her agents and our scouts about the upcoming assault. As usual, Cullen stays behind to speak with me privately. He waits until everybody else is gone before he walks back behind the large curtain near the wall to retrieve a crate. He hands the crate to me with a frown.

"Knowing you had some personal items in your hunting lodge, I volunteered to help Varric and Dorian clean it out."

"Varric and Dorian helped you?" I ask, raising my brow with the trace of a smirk. "How did that go?"

"I'll just say they're as bad as you." He chuckles. "I was asked a lot of questions."

"Like?"

His face reddens. "They seemed to be under the impression that we're sleeping together."

"I'm guessing they heard about me sleeping in your bed last night." I chuckle. "Which, speaking of that, I would just like to thank you again. Your bed is insanely comfy and to give it up to sleep on a cot in your office in the cold basement…" I smile. "It was very kind of you."

"You're welcome." He grins. "It was the least I could do." His eyes flick down to my lips and I wait to see if he's going to speak or at least make a move before he lets out a nervous laugh. "Well… I should go…" He says, slowly beginning to walk back towards the door. "I have a…" He looks down at my lips once more before closing his eyes. "uh… my troops are waiting for me."

"Okay." I chuckle. "Better go tell them about tomorrow."

"Yeah." He nods. "We'll speak later?"

I nod. He bumps into the door and clears his throat with a muttered goodbye and then he's gone.

* * *

Finally, it's the day we've all been waiting for. With my companions, Cullen and I at the head and our soldiers and allies behind us, we march half the day away until we reach the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

The ruins are just as I remember them with the charred corpses locked in position from when they let out their final scream. We grimly walk through the ash and debris and I try not to think of all the possible things I hear crunching underfoot. Even though I know that I was not the one to cause this destruction, guilt gripped my heart like a vise. Perhaps it's a good thing that I can't remember who in my family was with me. It's terrible to think that way but it was the only thought keeping me from crumpling into the fetal position and crying. So much pain and so many lives had been extinguished and for what? So some asshole could become a god?

Stepping over the mummified remains of fallen guards and those who tried to escape, we ender the ruined temple and stood on the balcony that we stood on just months before as we look up at the bright green beacon of doom looming before us. "Ready?" Cullen asks, casting a glance at me.

Sighing, I nod. "As ready as anybody can be, I guess."

Making our way down the winding path, I wince at the sight of the red lyrium crystals jutting out from the rocks and debris.

"Ugh. I was hoping I'd never have to see those damned things again." Dorian complains from behind me. "This Elder One _really_ needs a new decorator."

As we get closer to the ledge, my hand ignites and I glance back at everybody marching behind me. "I have no idea what's going to hiding out down there nor do I know what's going to come crawling out of that thing when we attempt to close it." I warn. "So, be prepared."

Before I turn back around, I notice the anxious and frightened looks on the mages. They're probably thinking the same thing I was when I first came here. _I didn't fucking sign up for this!_ On the bright side, at least we're not hearing that damn disembodied voice this time. That shit was scary.

We get to the bottom of the path and slowly climb down into the crater. While we wait, my companions and I check the crater for any awaiting ambush or monsters but find none. Everything is quiet.

"This doesn't make any sense." I say, more to myself than anybody else. "There's nothing here."

"It does seem eerily calm." Varric agrees, with a frown. He glances around as Cullen calls for the mages to take their positions around the crater. "I would have at least expected a monster or something to warn us of how we screwed up their boss's plans."

I nod in agreement and look up at the beacon while Cassandra speaks. "Mages—" She begins before Solas steps forward and starts talking over her. "Focus past the Herald." He instructs. "Let her will draw from you." He turns to look at me and gives me a nod. "Go ahead."  
Feeling all eyes on me, I take a deep breath and step forward, my hand raised. Immediately, electric green energy seizes my arm and slowly encases my full body. It doesn't really hurt but I'm caught off guard and gasp as the strange sensations start to buzz through my body. From the corner of my eye, I watch as, one by one, the mages stab their staffs into the ashes and kneel as the other ends begin to glow. With each mage's help, the buzzing begins to subside and I feel this rush of power that I've never experienced before. With renewed determination, I raise my hand higher, a thick strand of golden energy reaching out and piecing through the beacon of green light.

I focus my thoughts and, just as I did in the future, I thought about it closing and watch as it slowly begins to shrink. I begin to feel my excitement take over but force myself to focus on the task at hand. The beacon grows smaller and smaller until finally there's a blast of energy that sends me and most of the people around the crater back with a flash of white light. There's a ringing in my ears and I'm seeing spots but otherwise I seem to be unharmed. Sitting upright, I glance around to check to see the others slowly rising from the ground with an occasional groan.

"Is everybody all right?" I call out. I get some mutters and feel relief flood over me. Blackwall comes to help me back up and we help the others back to their feet.

Looking back at where the beacon once stood, there's only a flickering flame. "You did it." Cassandra breathes, coming to grasp my shoulder.

"We all did." I grin as cheers erupt from around the crater from soldiers, companions and mages alike.

Elated with our victory, we start the half-day march back towards Haven. Most of the time I am congratulated by companions and I plaster a fake smile on my face. With all the excitement revolving around our victory, something about it all seemed… too easy. There were no monsters or soldiers to fight and the Breach closed fairly easily. Had the Elder One given up?

When we reach Haven, we're greeted like heroes by the villagers and families that stayed behind. Flissa opened the tavern and people were dancing to music, drinking and eating in celebration. As the merriment went on in the village, I stood on the platform in front of the chantry, watching the festivities with half-smile. I try to shake the feeling of doubt, but found it difficult. Distracted by my own thoughts, I don't notice Cassandra as she comes to stand beside me.

"Solas confirms that the skies are scarred, but calm." She reports. "The Breach is sealed."

"For good and properly this time?"

She nods. "Yes." She looks out at the merrymakers. "We've had reports of lingering rifts and many questions remain." She sighs. "But this was a victory." She offers me a smile.

"Indeed it is." I smile back. "Thank the Maker."

"Word of your heroism has spread as well."

"I didn't do it alone." I point out. "I tried to do it myself and failed. This time, it literally took an army to do it." Sighing, I shrug. "Luck just happened to put me at the center of it all."

"A strange type of luck." She snorts. "I'm not sure if we need more or less of it. But you're right – this was a victory of alliance. One of the few in recent memory." She turns to face me. "With the Breach closed, that means the alliance will need new focus."

"I agree." I nod. "I was actually speaking with Cullen about that just the other day."

"We can speak about it later." She grins, clasping my shoulder. "For now, enjoy your victory, Herald."

* * *

**A/N: Hey Everybody! Sorry for the delayed update. I ran into a bit of a snag while writing it. Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	30. Something Wicked This Way Comes

As Cassandra leaves me, I turn my gaze to look up along the mountain tops where the Breach once stood.

"Well, Herald, you did it." Cullen grins as he comes to stand beside me. "The Breach is finally closed, for good this time."

"That it is." I sigh, never tearing my gaze from the mountains. I feel him watching me, a thoughtful expression on his face. "You're victorious yet you're one of the few not celebrating with the rest of the people of Haven. Of all people, I thought you'd be the first to head into the tavern to celebrate."

I nod absently. "You'd think..." My voice trails off as my eyes narrow. I turn to look at him, my brow furrowed. "It was too easy." I frown. "We marched up there and closed the Breach then came back, all in a single day. There were no monsters pouring out of the rift and none attacking us on the way to the Temple or back. It's…strange, don't you think?" I glance back at the mountains. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we were victorious but…"

"It seems like the calm before a storm." He finishes, following my gaze. "Since we reached Haven, something does seem off."

Just as he says this, the alarm bell begins to ring through the still night. All merriment comes to a halt and the merrymakers look around confused and worried as a buzz reverberates through the crowd.

Cullen and I exchange a solemn glance before we sprint down the chantry steps and make our way towards the guard tower. Skidding to a stop the guard at the tops turns to us as we approach, his eyes wide with fear. "Commander, there's an army approaching!"

"Under what banner?" He calls up to him.

"None, Ser! They're coming down from the mountains themselves."

[ ](https://imgur.com/W999jrs)

"Maker's breath." Cullen mutters. Bolting past me, he runs over to the line of trebuchets and starts calling out orders to all soldiers he sees. "Forces are approaching! To arms!"

I run the other way, hoping to round up my companions when I collide with Dorian and fall back on my ass. "There you are!" He says, holding out his hand and helping me back to my feet. "There's never a dull moment for southerners, is there?" He quips, his voice tinged with a bit of panic.

"No, there's not." I mutter, glancing around me frantically. "Where are the others?"

"Dammit!" Dorian and I turn to see Varric as he approaches with Solas and Sera in tow. "I knew it had all been too easy!" The dwarf fumes.

Mentally, I do a headcount. "Where's Wynne, Cassandra and Blackwall?"

"We're here." Cassandra calls out as she and Wynne jog up to us, both their weapons in hand, ready for a fight.

"That leaves Blackwall." As I look around and try to think where our newest recruit could be, Seggrit rushes toward us muttering to himself and I catch the end of his rant. "This always fucking happens!" He stops near me and glares. "You're the important one here. Stop standing around and do something useful, like protecting us!" Before I can retort, he quickly runs back toward the chantry and Sera trips him. He lets out an angry cry, cursing at us as he scrambles back to his feet and continues running. I glare at Sera. "Sera, now's not the time for that."

"He deserved it." She mutters with a shrug.

"The last I saw Blackwall, he was helping Dennet with the horses." Cassandra offers. "We should head toward the gates. Of all places, he'd be up near the front."

Together we head toward the gates where Cullen and a couple other soldiers are gathering near the entrance where they're blocking the gates. Cassandra and I exchange glances before she sheathes her sword and runs up to our Commander. "Cullen!" She calls, making him turn. She stops before him, her face drawn in a worried expression. "What's happening? Why are you staying near the entrance?"

I turn to see Leliana standing off to the side, her arms crossed with a stony expression next to a frightened looking Josephine.

"One watch guard reports there's a massive force." Cullen reports, pointing off in the distance. "A bulk of it is still coming down the mountain."

Josephine reluctantly steps forward. "Under what banner?"

He shrugs. "None."

Her eyes widen. "None?"

My eyes travel over to the gate as I hear a faint noise coming from the other side and I cautiously inch my way towards it. There's two sudden blasts from behind it, the underside and cracks of the door lighting up with a golden-orange glow. I flinch, my eyes instinctively closing as the memory of the door getting blasted at Redcliffe resurfaces. My heart starts racing and I feel a sweat break out on my forehead as I grip the pommel of my sword. I jump as I feel a hand touch my shoulder. My eyes fly open as I glance over my shoulder at Dorian. "It's alright, it's just me."

My breathing is still labored but I give him a curt nod as we hear the voice of a young man carry through the wooden gates. "Unless you open the doors, I can't come in!" He calls.

"That was a boy." I say, turning to look back at my advisors. "Let him in!"

"Are you crazy?" Cullen hisses. "That could be one of them trying to attack us! You open that door, you're putting us _all_ in danger."

I purse my lips as I turn back to the soldiers manning the gate. "Open them!" I command. The men look between me and their Commander, nervously. "Don't." Cullen refuses.

"Do it!" I bark once more. They remain still and I roll my eyes. "Ugh! Fine!"

I hear Cullen call out to me as I stride forward and push open the gate. Ready to greet the young man, I step forward only to see a bulky Venatori soldier walking toward me, bodies of Inquisition soldiers, our mage allies and a few other Venatori littering the area around him. I hear his menacing laugh from beneath his helmet and I feel myself begin to tremble. This all looked so familiar that for a moment I'm frozen where I stand, unsure of what to do. Suddenly the laughter stops and the soldier slumps down, face forward onto the frozen Earth to reveal a young man standing behind him, his giant daggers coated in the soldier's blood. I gape at the boy, his clothes are plain and he wears a metal helmet with a large leather brim that covers most of his face as he tilts his head forward. Cullen runs up to stand beside me, his sword unsheathed as we watch as his boy raises his head. From what I can tell, he has to be in his late teens or very early twenties and has a slender build and face. Peeking from beneath the brim of his helmet, I notice the lank pale blond hair that covers most of his eyes.

"I'm Cole." The boy says toward me, sheathing his daggers. "I came to warn you." The boy quickly steps forward to gently grab my arm. "And to help!"

In my hypersensitive state, I flinch making Cullen step forward.

"Let go of her." Cullen snarls.

I look up at Cole's pale blue eyes and feel myself begin to feel my fear begin to melt away like a child being soothed after a nightmare. "It's alright." He whispers. "I'm not going to hurt you." I sense Cullen's tension from beside me and I hold up my hand.

"It's okay, Cullen." I call over my shoulder. "He's not hurting me. My nerves got the best of me." I turn my attention back to boy. "Cole, what are you coming to warn me about?" I ask.

His face remains calm but his voice is laced with urgency. "People are coming to _hurt_ you." He states. His eyes watch me before his hand drops from my arm. "You already know this, don't you?"

"Lena, what is he talking about?" Cullen hisses from beside me.

I ignore him for a moment. "Cole, please. What is going on?"

His voice drops. "The templars come to kill you." He says, flatly. My heart beats loudly in my chest as Cullen approaches Cole.

"Templars?" Cullen sneers, his sword still drawn. Cole bristles as he backs up, eyeing our Commander distrustfully. Cullen swivels to look at me with a blackened expression. "Is _this_ the Order's response to our talks and alliance with the mages? Attacking blindly?"

I shrug, numbly. "Apparently so." I say distractedly.

Cole turns his gaze to Cullen. "The red templars went to the Elder One." Hearing the name, I tense up. Cole must have sensed it as he swivels back to me. "You know him?"

"Vaguely." I mutter, my jaw clenched.

"Well he knows you! _You_ took his mages." He says. Turning around, he points up towards one of the mountain peaks. "There!" He says. Cullen and I follow where he's pointing. For a moment I think the boy is delirious until I see it. Walking up to peer down from the mountain, we see a tall, slender figure that watches us with a faint red glow. He stares at us, or probably just me as another figure emerges beside him.

"He's _very_ angry that you took his mages." Cole says, making me feel worse. My stomach twists into knots and I feel like I'm going to be sick. I turn to look desperately at my commander. "Cullen. Give me a plan. Anything!"

"Haven's no fortress." He says solemnly, not tearing his gaze from the mountain peak. "if we're going to withstand this monster, we must control the battle." He glances at me. "You and your companions should run back to the trebuchets and hit their force as much as you can. Just keep firing. The more you hit, the less we have to fight close to the village."

Nodding, I motion for Cole to follow me back to where the others are gathered inside the gate while Cullen turns to face the mages and soldiers that have gathered up front. "Mages!" He calls out to the group. "You have sanction to engage them! The man with the Elder One is Sampson. He will not make it easy." He stops before the group and his gaze sweeps over them. "Inquisition." I catch his gaze as I reach my companions and look back towards him. "With the Herald!" He turns around, thrusting his sword into the air. "For your lives! For all of us!" He calls out. I grin as the mages and soldiers alike raise their weapons as well as they cheer.

Turning to my own people they look at me expectantly. "Our job is a simple one but it won't be easy." I tell them, my gaze sweeping over their determined faces. "We must make sure that the trebuchets keep firing so we lessen the forces coming at us." Casting one final glance at our allies and soldiers, I motion to my people and take off at a sprint towards the trebuchets.

"Look!" Cole shouts as we run. I turn to see what he's talking about to see him pointing up at the sky. Balls of fire are shot up into the air from the mountains toward the village. Within moments, they start crashing down all around us and we try our best to dodge them. As we make it to the trebuchets, I call out to the soldiers manning them. "Commander Cullen says to just keep firing and don't let up!" I call over the explosions and sounds of steel clashing against steel off in the distance. "We'll try to keep those that break through off of you."

They start loading the trebuchets and I see the groups of templars approaching, a bright red glow shining through the visor of their helms. As they spot me looking over the little ledge towards the lake to count the number of incoming templars, they begin to charge up the two snowbanks leading down toward the frozen lake.

"They're approaching on either side!" I call out as I unsheathe my sword. "Wynne, use a ward to protect the trebuchets. Dorian and Varric, you fall back and attack from afar, taking out people from either side. Sera, you and Solas can get behind Wynne and start picking off them as they're preparing to ascend the slopes on either side." I whirl around to look at Cassandra. "You and I will pick a side and fight."

She nods and readies her sword and shield. "I'll take right."

With the templars quickly approaching, we quickly take our positions and the first wave lunges at us. Varric and Solas quickly pick off the if couple of templars until they're followed by some hunched over monstrosity. It limps toward us, the hunch on its back glows due to the red lyrium protruding out its purplish - blue flesh. I strike it repeatedly with my sword but it doesn't seem to do much before it swipes at me.

"Herald!" Hearing my name, I turn my head to see whose calling me and the creature's claws dig into the middle of my chest as it grabs the front of my hauberk and hoists me up off my feet, causing me to drop my sword. It leers at me while I try to squirm from its grasp – kicking and trying to pulls its boney hands from my clothes with little success. My companions must have noticed my situation as I hear crossbow bolts whiz through the air and the creature screech as they embed themselves in its flesh. It lifts me higher in the air until finally it lets out a loud screech and its grip loosens. I fall straight into a strong pair of arms belonging to none other than Warden Blackwall.

"Blackwall!" I exclaim. "You're alive!"

He smiles as he sets me down and crouches down to retrieve my sword. "I am. Good to see you are too, Herald." He says, curtly. He hands me my sword before becoming serious once more. "Where do you want me?"

I look behind me at the slope and I see no others charging up the path. "I'm sure another wave of them will be coming shortly." I say, turning to him. Strike down any templars or those _things"_ I tap the fallen creature with my boot, "when they come up the slope."

As he takes my place, I run over to Wynne who lowers her ward so I can enter. "There's another wave marching toward us." Solas reports, pointing toward the mountains. The soldiers are preparing the trebuchets to fire again when I get an idea. Running up the stairs to the platform, the soldiers manning the lever to release turns to salute me. "We've taken out a few dozen of their soldiers but they just keep coming!"

"I know." I say, gravely. "Instead, I want you to shoot the mountains to the east of the mountain path they're travelling through. It'll cause an avalanche and you'll take out a bulk of their forces and cut them off from advancing anymore."

"Yes, Herald." They salute me and begin adjusting the trebuchet while they have the chance.

"There's another wave approaching!" I call to the others. "Be ready!"

The fight seems never ending. Every time we slay an enemy, it's as though two more run up in its place! Luckily, some of Cullen's soldiers join us and the fight begins to tilt in our favor. I cut down the final enemy of the wave just as the trebuchet fires. I watch as the flaming boulder flies through the air and hits the eastern mountainside. Just as I predicted, their forces from the path are buried in rock and snow.

[ ](https://imgur.com/0kflK1D)

"Was that your idea?" I turn to Cullen standing beside me, his sword still unsheathed.

"Yeah." I nod. "I figured it was the best way to hinder their forces and stop them from advancing further."

"That was good thinking." He says, giving me a half-grin. One of our soldiers runs up the path and over to us.

"Ser, we have a problem." She states. "The eastern trebuchet isn't firing!"

"Shit…" He frowns as one of Cullen's soldiers announces another wave. He turns to me. "My soldiers and I will hold this trebuchet. Take your companions and try to help get the other one working. Once you do, have them cause an avalanche like before to block the western path. That should slow them down enough."

With a curt nod, I call to my people and we follow the soldier down the path. As we run along the torch lit path beside the frozen lake, we see the next wave of enemies approaching. We pass the dilapidated jetty and watch as the enemy advances across the frozen lake.

"They're lucky the lake is frozen." Varric comments. "Otherwise they wouldn't be able to cross."

"Varric, you're a genius!" I grin. I motion for the rest to follow soldier before nudging Dorian and asking him to follow me. Dorian casts me a curious glance as our companions run up the slope to the trebuchet.

"And what do I owe the honor of staying back?" He asks.

"Varric was right. The lake being frozen over gives them an advantage to widen their attack." I explain, pointing out at the forces advancing towards across the icy waters. "If we can change that…"

"That's all well and good but what if the lake isn't that deep?"

"If it's deep enough, those already moving across are at a disadvantage since their heavy metal armor will weigh them down. If they don't drown, they'll at least be slowed down enough." I grin.

Staring out at the lake he nods, his hand on his chin while the other cradles his elbow. "And then any of the forces advancing will need to take the paths instead, focusing their attacks in specific areas instead of being wide spread…" He grins. "Clever."

"You can thank Varric for that." I chuckle.

"So how are we going to do this then? I assume you wanted me because it's going to include magic, yes?"

"Yes." I nod. "Heat it up. With our luck, even just a little heat will melt some of the water and cause a fracture. Once it's fractured, their weight should help us out."

Reaching back for his staff, he rolls his shoulders back. "One lake thawing inferno, coming right up!"

I glance back towards the trebuchet. "Good. I'll be right back."

Leaving Dorian to do his thing, I run up to where my companions are standing around the trebuchet. "What's going on?" I ask.

"Got it!" I hear Sera's voice as she crawls out from beneath it.

I cast a questioning look to Cassandra before shrugging it off. No time. "Will it fire now?" I ask one of the soldiers.

"It should." She nods.

"Good. Aim it at the mountains above the western pass."

"Yes, Herald." They salute.

Dorian runs back up the slope to us just as I climb down from the trebuchet platform. "Is it done?"

"It is." He smirks. "Worked rather well, actually. However, some are heading up the path this way. I'd get ready."

From behind me, we hear the trebuchet grind against its track as the soldiers slowly move it into position. Spotting a wooden scaffolding a little ways behind the trebuchets, I call out to my companions to prepare for another fight. As before, Wynne puts up a ward to protect the soldiers and trebuchets while my archers and mages spread out behind the warriors. I run back to the scaffolding and climb up, readying my bow. I nock an arrow and wait until they come into view. With rapid precision, I take down a couple red templars while my companions take out their fair share of monsters and soldiers alike. As the last man falls, I rise and look out over the palisade wall toward the lake where I see only parts of the red templars peeking out from the icy waters.

As the trebuchet fires, my companions and I watch the flaming ball sail through the air and explode on the mountainside. I climb down from my perch and come to stand on the platform beside the trebuchet as I look out at the valley now buried in rumble and snow. Varric and Dorian come to stand on either side of me and I grin as we watch the mountainside crumble and wipe out the forces within the path.

A cheer erupts from all over the village as I feel Varric clasp my soldier. "We did it!" He grins. "And those bastards didn't even know what hit them."

As he says this, we hear a screech resounds around the valley and quickly look around. As we spot it, my eyes widen. Leathery wings beat nearby as a ferocious looking dragon stares down at us, its mouth opening.

"Move!' I call to everybody, pushing Dorian and Varric off the platform. They scurry ahead of me and I just barely make it a little ways away from trebuchet before a huge fireball hits it and sends it careening backwards, sending flaming debris and a screaming soldier with it. The blast shoots me forward and I fall down onto the snow-covered earth just moments before a burning piece of metal falls on my left shoulder blade. Letting out a pained cry, I hear the sickening sizzle of my flesh and manage to knock it off and roll over into the snow.

I hear the beating of leathery wings as the dragon flies off towards the mountains and close my eyes as the pain radiates from my burn as Dorian and Varric rush to my side with a few of the others in tow. "Lena!" Varric yells, coming to kneel beside me. "Are you alright?"

Without opening my eyes, I nod. "I'm fine." I say through clenched teeth. I open my eyes to look up at the faces of the two concerned men looking at me. They help me to my feet and I wince as every movement I make sends pain rushing through me. "What about you guys? Are you all right? How are the others?"

"Everyone is fine." Varric answers. Dorian shakes his head.

"Today is now far beyond making sense." Dorian frowns.

"I couldn't agree more." I nod. "We need to get back to the gates."

Together, the three of us meet up with the others and head back towards the gates. As we pass the blacksmith shop, we hear panicked voices coming from within the burning building. "Harritt!" I call out, rushing towards the door.

"Help me Herald!" He calls. "The door is blocked!"

The dragon swoops down close to us and we duck before it flies off once more. "Hold on, Harritt!" I call. Running up to the door, I notice the large crate that had fallen from the pile nearby and now blocked the door from opening. Ignoring the searing pain from my shoulder, I pull the way from the door and pull it open.

Seeing me, Harritt's face lights up and he runs through the door and past me. "Thank the Maker!" He mutters.

"Let's go. Get to the gate!"

Running past the bodies of fallen soldiers from either side and monsters, we head toward the gate. As we approach, we see Cullen and one of our soldier holding the doors open and waving people inside.

"Move it!" He calls to my companions and I. "Move it!" As we get in, Cullen checks for any stragglers before shutting the doors behind us as the dragon shrieks once more. Once the door is secure, he starts walking back up the stairs. "We need to get back to the chantry!" He calls. "Hurry! It's the only building that might hold against…that beast!" Pausing at the top, he turns around to look at us, his gaze falling on me. "At this point, just make them work for it." He mutters, turning back on his heel and continuing.

"The villagers will need help if they are to survive this." Dorian says gravely from beside me.

Turning to face the others, I frown. "Get to the Chantry. All of you."

"You need to go too." Cassandra says. "Let's just go together."

I shake my head. "Who knows how many others are trapped like Harritt? I'm going to check around."

"Then you aren't doing that alone." She says, stepping forward. "I'm going with you."

The others start saying they'll stay too and, while I'm touched, I shake my head. "No. I'm not risking all of you guys…not again." The images of their deaths flashes in my mind once more. "Cassandra, you can come with me."

"And me." Dorian says. "Let's be honest, you need at least one mage with you."

We hear another screech. "Fine. The rest of you go. If Cullen asks, tell him we're on our way."

Everybody except Varric runs off toward the Chantry while Varric joins us. "Perhaps we should split up?" Cassandra yells over the sound of the dragon's wings beating overhead and its occasional shriek. "We can cover more ground and get back quicker." As much as I didn't want to, I nod.

"Okay. I'll checkup near the apothecary. Varric, you check the tavern. Cassandra, you check the infirmary." They nod and run off in opposite direction and I turn to Dorian. "Dorian, you can go check the cabins near mine."

"Are you sure you'll be all right on your own?" He calls back, the icy wind whipping his hair across his face.

"Yeah. I'll meet you back at the chantry!"

Reluctantly, he turns away from me and head off towards my cabin and I turn on my heel. Booking it up the steps, I notice two people lying on the ground who, unlike the others littered around them, are still very much alive. One of them is a woman dressed in Templar armor and the other is Adan.

"Adan!" I call out as I get to them. I glance at the woman. "Can either of you walk?"

She nods. "I can but I'm not sure if he can." She says, motioning with her chin at the swaying Adan.

"Come on. Let's help him up. You need to get to the chantry – Commander Cullen's orders."

I offer her a hand and help her to her feet before we put one of Adan's arms around our necks and heave him up into a standing position. Another screech rings out and we quickly make our way back.

[ ](https://imgur.com/QzahIcl)

Shortly after we arrive at the doors, Varric and Flissa run up behind us. Varric knocks on the door and we wait as two soldiers push the doors open. An injured Chancellor Roderick approaches, his face ashen as he motions us inside with Cole lingering behind him. "Move! Keep going!" He says, gripping his stomach. "The chantry is your shelter!"

The templar and I hobble inside with Adan before we're followed by Varric and Flissa. Once inside I look around. "Where's Cassandra and Dorian?"

"We're here!" I hear Dorian's voice come from somewhere off to the side. Moments later he walks out from behind a pillar. "Cassandra is speaking with the commander."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I'm so glad you're all safe."

The templar and I walk over to one of the pillars and set Adan down before she thanks me. "Thank you, Herald." She says with a salute. "I'm forever in your debt."

"I'm just glad you and Adan are both safe." I smile. Off to the side, I notice Roderick collapse and Cole quickly jumps forth to catch him.

[ ](https://imgur.com/tUY7Fel)

"Roderick!" I say rushing towards him. I motion for the guards to shut the doors as Cole helps Roderick off to a nearby chair. "What happened?" I frown.

"He tried to stop a red templar." Cole answers. "The blade went deep. He's going to die."

"What a …charming boy." Roderick rasps. Despite it all, I grin. We might have not gotten along but it was reassuring that he was still being the judgmental ass he always was.

"Herald!" I turn just in time to see Cullen jog up to me. "Our position is not good." He frowns. "That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us."

[ ](https://imgur.com/7kKcsPx)

"Well… I tried." I frown.

"I know you did." He says, touching my arm. "And we're thankful for that."

"I've seen an archdemon." Cole says, crouched beside Roderick. "I was in the Fade but it looked like the dragon we saw."

[ ](https://imgur.com/nk1gtiD)

"I don't care what it looks like!" Cullen snaps. "It cut a path for that army!" He turns to me. "They'll kill everybody in Haven."

"The Elder one doesn't care about the village." Cole says, plainly. "He only wants the Herald!"

"Then that settles it."

Cullen's eyes dart to me. "What?"

I meet his gaze. "If giving myself up allows the rest of you to escape, I say we do it."

I can see he's struggling with whatever emotions are bubbling up inside him. "Lena… there's no tactics that will make this survivable." He says softly. "The only thing that slowed them is the avalanche." He lets out a sigh. "We could…turn the remaining trebuchets and cause one last land slide."

I nod, trying to keep my expression calm even though I'm freaking out inside. "We're overrun. If we were to hit the enemy one more time, we'll bury Haven."

I watch his grave expression. "We're dying." He says. "We just get to decide _how_. Many don't get that choice."

"Lucky us." I mutter.

For a brief moment, all seems to be lost as we stand there in silence while the only sound that can be heard are the scared and worried whispers from around the room. From the corner of my eye, I see both Cole and Roderick turn to look towards the war room. "Yes…that." Cole whispers.

[](https://imgur.com/tyH0ZHu)

Cullen and I turn to look at them. "What?" I ask.

Cole turns his head to look at me. "Chancellor Roderick can help. He wants to say it before he dies."

Cullen and I exchange a glance before I come to kneel beside him. "What is it, Roderick?" I say, lowering my voice.

His eyes search mine for a moment, his face full of regret. "There is a path." He rasps. "You wouldn't know it unless you took the summer pilgrimage, as I have."

I begin to grow impatient but try to keep calm. "A path?"

He nods weakly as he struggles to stand up from his chair. I grab his arm to steady him. "The people can escape. She must have shown me…Andraste must have shown me so I could t-tell you."

"What are you on about, Roderick?" I frown.

"It was when I walked the path." He says, his breathing more strained. "I did not mean to start it since it was mostly overgrown." He shakes his head. "Now, with so many people at the Conclave dead and for me to be the only one who remembers…" He gives a small laugh before coughing. He winces. "I don't know but if this simple memory is an opportunity to save us, this could be more than a mere accident." Watching my face, he offers me a weak smile. " _You_ could be more."

Just hearing him say filled me with such joy that I held back the tears as I returned his smile. "Thank you, Chancellor." With a sigh, I turn to look at Cullen who has been watching our exchange. "What do you say, Cullen? Would it work?"

Reluctantly, he nods. "Possibly… _if_ he shows us the path." He pauses before he lowers his voice. "But what of your escape?"

[ ](https://imgur.com/xWjyHo7)

Pursing my lips, I avert my eyes as his words hang between us. "Perhaps you surprise it?" He says quickly. "Find a way to escape?"

I shrug but say nothing. I don't want to try to get his hopes up for nothing. He turns on his heel and I look up to see him stride over to a group of soldiers. "Inquisition!" He calls, his voice reverberating off the walls. "Follow Chancellor Roderick out of the Chantry. Move!"

Putting his arm around Cole's neck for support, Roderick turns to look at me. "Herald, if you are truly meant for this…if the Inquisition is meant for this…" He lets out a sharp gasp and I step forward. He waves me away. "I pray for you." He finishes.

[ ](https://imgur.com/iCGagq9)

Saluting him, I bow my head. "Thank you, Chancellor." I mutter. "Andraste guide you."

"And you." He nods. As Cole and Roderick hobble out towards the back with the others, Cullen approaches me while four soldiers run past us and out the front doors. "They'll load the trebuchets." He says, pointing towards them. "Keep the Elder One's attention until we're above the tree line." The doors shut behind them, leaving Cullen and I alone in the now empty chantry. My heart pounds as I think about what is to come. "Well… this is it." I say, my voice shaking slightly. "This could be the end."

"Don't say that." He says, the desperation ringing through his voice as he steps toward me. Our eyes meet and I try to stay strong but, deep down, I'm terrified.

I force a laugh to keep the tears from streaming down my face. "It's too bad we never got the chance to do it on the war table." I quip. "It would have—"

Before I have a chance to finish my sentence, he steps forward, his hand slides up to cup my jaw before his lips capture my own. Our lips seemed to move in perfect sync as he pulls me closer, our kiss becoming more urgent and passionate with each passing moment. Reluctantly, I pushed slightly against his chest to break the kiss, breathless as our eyes meet. There were so many unspoken words left between us yet for, a moment, neither of us spoke. His hand still on my jaw and the other still holding me close against him, he leans his head forward so his forehead rests on mine with a sigh. "Maker…come back to me." He mutters. He lifts his head to look me in the eyes once more. "If we're to have a chance, if _you_ are to have a chance… let that thing hear you."

I nod meekly. "I will." I whisper, with a frown before I gently push him away. "Go. Get our people out of here."

He's reluctant but he releases me and starts head towards the back. Pausing at the door, he looks back at me once more before turning I watch Cullen disappear, I feel my stomach begin to knot up once more as my heart pounds in my chest. "Of course that would finally happen once I'm about to die." I mutter. Turning back towards the doors leading out, I hear the distant shrieks of the archdemon and close my eyes. I take a deep breath, trying not to procrastinate too much since some of our soldiers are out there right now waiting for me. I open my eyes and feel the adrenaline begins coursing through my veins. "Let's go make some noise. "

I push my way through the doors and see the village that had been my home these past few months engulfed in flames all around me. Steeling myself against the emotions emerging from inside of me, I sprint past the burning buildings on either side of me to the trebuchet near the front gate.

"Herald!" One of our soldiers calls out to me as he grips the wheel used to aim the mechanism. "Help me!"

Running over, I grab the wheel. "Where are the others?" I call over the sound of the wind and occasional dragon screeches. With his head, motions down towards the path.

"Some of the Venatori soldiers from before were spotted so they went to take them out." He calls back. "The trebuchet is loaded and ready. All we have to do is aim and shoot."

Ignoring the pain from the burn on my shoulder blade, we slowly turn the trebuchet until it's aimed at the mountains above the valley filled with the mages' makeshift camp. _Let's hope everybody that was over there made it out safely._ The other three soldiers run up the path to us but before they have an opportunity to speak, we hear the flapping of leathery wings as the dragon makes eye contact with me. Flying towards us, it opens its mouth and emits a long stream of fire that torches the everything in its path on the ground.

[ ](https://imgur.com/PnW9iPU)

"Everybody…move." I call out, my eyes fixed on the monster. I glance around to see them standing and watching in frightened awe and motion to them. "Now!"

Stumbling over themselves, we start running back towards the gates. Not watching where I'm running, I trip over the corpse of a fallen Venatori soldier and quickly try to scramble back to my feet— before I'm barbequed by the beast – when a giant explosion erupts behind us.

[ ](https://imgur.com/L2rF5km)

As I'm tossed head over heels through the air, I land awkwardly on my shoulder and fall onto my back.

[ ](https://imgur.com/T6hQB7b)

I inhale some of the smoke from the surrounding debris and spring up into a sitting position coughing nonstop. It takes me a moment before I glance around me and squint through the smoke at the four bodies of the soldiers lying on the ground not too far from me. "Report!" I yell, my voice cracking before I start coughing once more. When nobody moves, I feel my heart pounding in my already ringing ears. "Report! Are you guys all right?"

Something snaps off in the distance and I glance over, my eyes widening as I watch the tall figure from the mountain tops slowly walking through the flames toward me.

[ ](https://imgur.com/fCDYMDk)


	31. The Dawn Will Come

Bringing up the rear of procession of terrified mages and villagers, Cullen pauses a moment to glance back at the stone chantry at the base of the slope. His thoughts of his final moment with Lena runs through his mind and he feels the guilt reaching up to grab its hold on him.

“Cullen!” He turns back around as Cassandra jogs through the crowd towards him. Noting his grim expression, she glances behind him, her brow furrowing. “Where’s the Herald?”

“She stayed behind.” He mutters, brushing past her. Coming up to walk beside him, she frowns.

“What do you mean?”

“The Elder One only wanted her so she stayed behind so she could serve as a distraction while we escaped. Once we make it past the tree line, we need to give a signal so she can fire the final trebuchet to hit the mountains to the east of the Chantry.”

Her eyes widen as she turns to glance back at the little village enclosed within its wooden palisade gates. “But if she does that, Haven will be buried! She won’t have time to escape!” As she says this, she turns to see his sorrowful expression and clasps his shoulder, reassuringly. “Perhaps the Maker will surprise us. Lena always has a way of surviving impossible situations.” She says, offering him a half-smile.

“Hopefully.”

* * *

 

Ignoring the pain in my shoulder, I quickly scramble to my feet  and manage to straighten in time to watch the creature walk through the flame, unfazed. The figure gets closer and I feel my terror grip at me and not let go. Whatever it is, it wears long ragged robes with large pauldrons. Its hands are silhouetted by the flames behind it and I see the long claw-like fingers that remind me of branches as they sprout from its long, slender arms. The glowing I saw earlier is exactly what I figured it was but only twenty times for terrifying. As It gets closer, I see the jagged slices of red lyrium protruding from its torn abdomen, chest and mangled face, which now glowers at me.

Startled by its gruesome appearance, I start to back up when a loud cash sounds behind me the dreaded dragon crashes effortlessly through the gate, destroying the palisade wall that divides the village from the machines before skidding to a stop before me. A low, menacing growl rumbles from it circles me, preventing any possibility of escaping. _Great. So much for_ _the idea of running back to the chantry._

[ ](https://imgur.com/mc5CmDx)

It steps forward, it’s razor sharp teeth a mere couple inches before my face. Painfully, I draw my sword and look up at it just as it opens its gaping maw to let out a loud, blood-curdling shriek. It’s hot breath assaults my face as I try to hide that I’m trembling. It nips at me and manages to nick my arm, tearing my sleeve slightly to reveal a long red along my flesh.

“Enough!” The lyrium-infused creature booms from behind me. I burst of energy blows past me, sending dirt and snow flying as a warning causing the dragon steps back obediently. Reluctantly, I turn so I can look glance between them, not trusting taking my gaze off either of them.

“Pretender, you toy with forces beyond your kin no more.” He says, it’s voice resonating of the enclosed area. just as it did when I first heard it at the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

“What the hell are you talking about?” I frown, my voice shaking slightly. “Why are you doing all this?”

It sneers at me. “Mortals beg for truth they cannot have. It is beyond what you are – what I was.”

“Y _ou_ were mortal once?” I sneer. “Was your mother an arcane horror and your father a red lyrium crystal?”

“Silence!” It bellows. “Know me. What you have pretended to be.”

I shake my head. “I’m not pretending to be anything! _You’re_ the one pretending to be a god!”

The dragon takes a step forward and I unsheathe my, raising it as a warning before it’s ripped from my hand. It sails through the air away from me and falls with a metallic clang on the platform of the trebuchet. My head snaps over to the creature, my eyes widening.

[ ](https://imgur.com/wcQNKT9)

“Exalt the Elder One – The will that is Corypheus.” It says, pointing its creepy claw-like finger at me. “You _will_ kneel.”

[ ](https://imgur.com/ICNBnfq)

My eyes narrow. “Like hell I will.” I growl. “I don’t know if your little lackeys have told you much about me but I don’t exactly take orders. I don’t take them from my people and I sure as hell won’t take them from you.” I straighten as I feel the adrenaline start to kick in. “What do you even want from me? You haven’t even asked for anything! You just swooped in with your army of assholes and this…thing,” I say, pointing to the dragon – which is still leering at me — for emphasis. “and started torching the place!”

“I ask for nothing.” It replies, holding up a strange metal orb. “Because it is not in your power to give. However, that won’t stop me.”

My brow furrows as I glance at the orb just as a cloudy red energy emits from it and begins to grow brighter as red strands of electric energy, similar to my mark, arc around it. “I’m here for the anchor.” Turning its gaze from the orb, it’s eyes meet my gaze. “The process of removing it begins _now_.” Before I can speak, it raises its other claw-like hand and, as a burst glowing red energy emerges from its palm, my mark ignites.

[ ](https://imgur.com/0CfFFSn)

[ ](https://imgur.com/t1XoqtZ)

Startled, I look down at my hand, willing it to shut off but it disobeys. My hand begins to shake violently as energy surges through it as though it’s trying to claw itself out of my hand. I wince, gripping my wrist.

“It is your fault, _Herald_.” The creature mocks, but I barely hear him as the pain radiating up my arm grows. “You interrupted a ritual, _years_ in the planning and instead of dying you stole its purpose!” Corypheus turns his hand upwards, raising my hand up as the light grows brighter. “I don’t know how you survived but what marks you as “touched”— what you flail at rifts – I crafted to assault the very heavens!”

The pain is so excruciating that I feel as though whatever power courses through my veins to power the mark is trying so hard to escape that it might tear me in two. My mind is so blocked with pain that I can’t even scream but instead my jaw hangs open in silent agony.

Corypheus clenches his hand and I fall onto my hands and knees, silently begging the Maker for this asshole to just end it; To allow the dragon stalking me to just bite my head off or something to end my misery.

[ ](https://imgur.com/hEGCgaf)

My gaze shifts to my mark as his red energy arcs along the green as though battling for dominance.

“You use the anchor to undo my work.” Corypheus drawls.” The gall!”

Attempting, and failing, to block out the pain, I raise my head to glare at him. “You chastise me for using it to close rifts yet you have yet to say what it’s actually for.” I bellow, my voice shaking from the pain. “If you’re so all-knowing, tell me why it’s so fucking special! What is it for?”

“It’s made to bring certainty where there is none. For you, the certainty that I would always come for it.” He drops his hands and the orb continues to float in midair while he strides toward me and grabs my marked hand, raising me up so that we’re face to face.

[ ](https://imgur.com/9G8Ctn7)

He turns his gaze to my mark. “I once breached the Fade in the name of another to serve the old gods of the empire, in person.” His eyes dart back to me. “I found only chaos, corruption and dead whispers.” His scarred and contorted mouth twists into a scowl. “For a thousand years I was confused, but no more.” He moves me closer and I kick him in the chest with no effect. “I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own. To champion within the Tevinter and correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the gods and it was empty!”

The images I saw in the future flash before my eyes as I force myself to give him a mocking smirk. “I have seen the future.” I sneer, blocking out the pain. “And I know that you _fail_. The Inquisition and I will destroy you and everything you stand for.”

That obviously wasn’t something he wanted hear. Seething, he throws me and I slam back-first into the side of the trebuchet before sinking down onto the platform with a pained cry.

[ ](https://imgur.com/9g71Ss4)

My hand is still buzzing but the pain has subsided a little as I feel my vision swimming from hitting my head on the wooden frame.

“The anchor is permanent! You have spoiled it with your stumbling!’ He cries, his dragon coming up behind him. My vision begins to clear and I catch sight of my sword lying on the platform a foot away from me.

[ ](https://imgur.com/UkZOgC9)

I scramble toward it and raise it before me as I reach back to use the frame of the trebuchet as a support while I climb back up to my feet. “So be it.” Corypheus growls as he and his archdemon start to close in on me. “I will begin again to find a way to give this world the nation and god it requires.”

I feel the blood from my split lip beginning to trickle down my chin. Raising my hand holding he sword, I wipe it away, leaving a streak of blood across the back of my hand. I glance up at the mountains behind the chantry. _Maker I hope everybody has made it safely far away from this place_.

As I’m about to look back at Corypheus, I see a faint light shoot up from the mountains and feel my lips curl up into a smile.

[ ](https://imgur.com/eDrO4HJ)

They did it! They’re past the tree line and safe! I smirk at him. “You’re going to lose.”

He glowers as me, shaking his head. “No. I won’t suffer even an unknowing rival.” He spits. “You must die.”

[ ](https://imgur.com/fNBD2BG)

I begin to laugh and he’s brow furrows. “Stop that.”

“No.” I grin. “You expect me to fight you but that’s not why I kept you talking. You really think I give a shit about you or your foolish plans?”

“Silence, you foolish mortal!” His voice booms.

“Again, I don’t take orders.” I say, glancing over at the trigger. “Enjoy your “victory”, asshole.” Before he can respond, I quickly sheathe my sword and kick the trigger. His brow furrows as the chains release and the boulder catapults towards the mountain. He watches it arc and explode as it makes contact with the peak, causing the mountain to start fracturing and collapse.

[ ](https://imgur.com/rIgUwur)

Taking advantage of their averted attention, I quickly jump off the platform and start running in the opposite direction.

[ ](https://imgur.com/BIXoZA6)

[ ](https://imgur.com/wqsWeNs)

Sprinting away, I glance over my shoulder to make sure they’re not following just as something explodes nearby, sending me flying backwards.

[ ](https://imgur.com/tttZwDs)

[ ](https://imgur.com/DnG8HyQ)

I fall back on some planks as, as soon as my weight drops down on them, they break and I fall into the darkness below until my body collides with the snow-covered stone, expelling all the air from my lungs. The broken planks fall around me as I gasp and cough, struggling to draw a breath. Is this how it ends? Is this how the infamous Herald of Andraste dies – in a cold and dark hole in the ground? _At least my people are safe._

Aside from struggling to breathe, every part of me screams out in pain that I am practically paralyzed. Yet in spite of all this, I find my thoughts replaying my final moments with Cullen. The passion and mutual longing for one another as he pulled me to him and his lips captured mine. Was this my mind’s way of torturing me? Showing me the one thing I’ve wanted since this whole nightmare started and may now never get?

My breathing slowly begins to return and I glance around me. If I’m going to die, might as well know where my body will be rotting. With immense effort, I manage to roll onto my back and pull myself up into a sitting position. It’s quiet save the occasional drip of water off in the distance. Maker, what I wouldn’t give to have a mage with me. At least then they could summon some kind of light so I can see my surroundings.

I feel my left hand tingle as the energy surges through my mark. Lifting my hand up to my face, I turn my palm upwards and watch as it sparks to life. Wincing at the slight sting, I raise it ahead of me and use the dim light to gather that I am in a tunnel of some sort. “Wonderful.” I mutter. Cradling my hurt right am, I use a nearby stalagmite and manage to pull myself up onto my feet.

Taking care to watch where I step, I look around the cavern for a way out and almost walk into a cluster of icicles hanging from the lowered ceiling. I start to back up when my eyes catch sight of an archway off in the distance. Side stepping to avoid clusters, I carefully draw my now-tattered cloak closely around me and begin making my way towards it.

[ ](https://imgur.com/Q22vXTr)

The archway comes into view and I smile to myself. The ground slopes upwards towards the archway of the tunnel with wet planks of wood embedded in the frozen earth. Still feeling a bit disoriented from my fall and lack of oxygen moments before, I stumble through the seemingly unending tunnel.

[ ](https://imgur.com/GA6d9IL)

My hope of getting out slowly begins to dwindling as I make each turn with no end in sight. Just when I’m about ready to give up and accept my fate, the events from Redcliffe Castle trickle back into my mind. Could I really let that happen? Just sit down and give up without even _trying_ to return and allow that bastard Corypheus to go back to destroying everybody and everything? The image of future Leliana makes me shudder. No, I can’t give up now. I survived the attack on Haven, going toe to toe with Corypheus, and just escaped an avalanche that destroyed an entire village! I don’t know what otherworldly force is keeping me from death’s grasps but just giving up isn’t the way to repay it.

With renewed determination, I move on until finally, far in the distance, I see an opening where it is light.

[ ](https://imgur.com/bRuo4gY)

“Thank the Maker!” I mutter, quickening my steps. My happiness is short lived as I near where the tunnel opens up to another room in between me and my freedom and I see the dreaded rift looming at the center. Coming to a sudden stop, I see the fear demon standing idly with its back turned to me. Cradling my hurt arm, I glance around me frantically, looking for some other passage to freedom and find none. I’m in no condition to fight but there’s no way I can sneak past it. I feel my left hand begin to tremble as I struggle to unsheathe my sword from its scabbard. Of all days to fight a fucking monster to get to freedom, it had to be the day I break my sword arm!

As I try to move to into the room gain a better vantage point, my boot catches a lose stone and sends it rolling down the shallow steps. The noise alerts the demon and I curse under my breath. So much for the element of surprise!

The creature leers at me, an orb of energy appearing in its claw-like hand. I start to back up, trying to figure out how to fight with my non-dominant hand when I trip, falling back on the steps. The orb flies toward me and, as it makes contact with my left arm, the muscles contract and I drop my sword. It falls to the stone floor with a clatter and I try to scooch myself back but the creature is much faster than me. The creature comes near my legs and it raises its arm to strike me. I instantly raise my left hand to block the blow, my eyes clamping shut as I brace myself for what I know will be the final blow.

[ ](https://imgur.com/vlyagAw)

A loud wind erupts and blows past me but I feel nothing. My brow furrows. Surely it would have hurt me already unless I’m already dead. Risking a peek, I hesitantly open an eye to see a glowing green orb hovering just above the monster. My eyes widen as I watch as the orb seems to be sucking the resistant creature in, tearing its flesh, muscle and tendons yet I hear no screeching – only the loud wind. I glance down at my mark in awe. When Corypheus attempted to steal the anchor, had he given my mark a new ability? I close my hand and the orb disappears, leaving a severely weakened creature in its stead. Picking up my sword, I turn sideways and thrust my sword through what’s left of its chest. Immediately it disintegrates and its essence returns to the rift. Sheathing my sword, I raise my hand and seal the rift. As the rift explodes, I feel a severe fatigue wash over me. With no time to waste on enjoying my victory, I exhale and press onwards.

[ ](https://imgur.com/4X9IPKV)

I emerge from the tunnel to the outside to find that the raging wind had worsened to a full-on blizzard. Cradling my broken arm before me, I walk out onto the edge, squinting through the flying snow to see if I can spot any sign of my people or at least some indication of where they went.

[ ](https://imgur.com/YS307WQ)

Gritting my teeth, I trudge forward and step down from the little ledge to the snowbank below. Luckily for me, the snow beneath the new layer is hardened enough so that I can walk without sinking in. Cold wind and wet snow whips past me and I raise my hand up to block it so I can see where I’m going while my torn clothes and cloak do little to protect me from the cold.

[ ](https://imgur.com/9peO9DT)

Shivering, I keep in mind the thought of returning to Cullen and my companions which keeps me putting one foot in front of the other.

Seeing something in the distance, I hasten my steps as much as I can, only to find a broken cart half buried in snow.

[ ](https://imgur.com/oQtYgaF)

I press onwards until I’m able to no longer feel my face, legs and arms since they’ve gone numb from the cold. I finally come towards the trees which gives me at least some hope that I can find some sign that my people were here. After all, they signaled that they had reached the tree line. I silently pray to the Maker I am going in the right direction.

As I climb higher up the mountain, the harsh winds seem to taper off but I am so tired and cold that I can hardly think. Ahead of me, I see something sticking up out of the snow and stumble forward, collapsing to my knees just before it. Hands shaking, I unbury the remains of a pot. This was once a fire! I touch the coals and they still have a whisper of heat left in them. This fire was extinguished recently.

[ ](https://imgur.com/CJkJWR0)

Had I not felt so frozen, I would have wept with joy. I’m on the right path!

Taking one of the stakes from the tripod, I use it as a support to rise back to my feet and trudge forward, using it as a walking stick. I notice a path leading through the mountains and begin walking, feeling my energy wavering with each step I take. Far down the mountain, nestled in a valley I see the burning light of torches and tents.

[ ](https://imgur.com/WjvlVdN)

I take another step forward and my legs give out just as I hear Cullen’s voice. “There! It’s her!”

[ ](https://imgur.com/8OwqG6z)

For a moment, I feel like I’m hallucinating as Cullen, fully clad in armor like a knight from the storybooks runs out to meet me with some of our soldiers and Cassandra in tow.

“Thank the Maker!” I hear Cassandra exclaim. In moments, I hear my name being called but it feels distant as though from a dream before I feel myself being scooped up into strong arms. Forcing my eyes to open, I stare up at Cullen. Reaching up with my good arm, I go to touch his cheek but fingers barely graze his chin as it falls to his chest. He glances down at me, his brown eyes filled with worry. I open my mouth to say something but before I have a chance, I’m overtaken by fatigue and everything fades.

* * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/ZEINi7w)

I’m woken from my slumber by people arguing off in the distance. Groaning, I pull myself up on my cot to rest on my good arm, my broken arm in a sling across my torso, to look at my advisors gathered on the other side of the fire near my tent.

[ ](https://imgur.com/T2yOrvw)

“What would you have me tell you? This is what we asked her to do!” Cullen exclaims.

Cassandra crosses her arms over her chest. “We cannot simply ignore this – we must find a way!”

“And who put you in charge?” Cullen snaps. “We need a consensus or we have nothing!”

“Please, we must use reason!” Josephine exclaims, frowning. “Without the infrastructure, we’re ho—”

Cullen cuts her off. “It can’t come from nowhere!”

“She didn’t say it could!” Leliana glares at him.

Cassandra steps forward. “Enough! This is getting us nowhere!”

“Well, we’re agreed on that much!” I hear Cullen mutter, grudgingly.

[ ](https://imgur.com/0wNBuJy)

I sigh as I watch the squabble happening and Mother Giselle comes to sit on the cot beside me. “You need to rest.” She chides. “You’ve been through a lot.”

I motion with my chin towards the others. “How long have they been arguing?”

Sighing, she turns to watch them, oblivious to anything else going on around them. “Past few hours.” She glances back at me. “A luxury they now have, thanks to you.” She offers me a smile. “The enemy could not follow and with time to doubt, we turn to blame.”

“Nobody is to blame.” I frown. “Nobody expected them to attack us like that.” I shift slightly with a wince. “If anybody needs to be assigned blame to stop the fighting, I’ll take it. I’m the one that destroyed Haven.”

“You did what you had to.” She says, touching my good arm. “If not for what you did, everybody here would not have made it out alive.” She turns to look at my advisors one more. “Fighting might threaten as much as that creature.”

“When I faced him, he revealed his name to be Corypheus.” I point out. “Do we know where he and his forces are as of right now?”

Mother Giselle shakes her head, sadly. “We don’t even know where _we_ are.”

[ ](https://imgur.com/mZIjGUc)

“Wonderful.” I sigh, leaning back to rest on my pillow.

“Not knowing our own location might be the reason that, despite the numbers he still commands, there is no sign of him.” She shrugs. “That or because you are believed to be dead.”

“I almost was.” I scoff. “I still have no idea how I keep surviving these near-death experiences. Perhaps it’s by sheer dumb luck?”

“Whatever it is, you saved many lives with your sacrifice.” She grins.

“Only thing I don’t understand is how, even if I’m presumed dead, the Inquisition is still a force that will fight. They might not be able to seal rifts without me but they are still a threat.”

“Corypheus probably assumes that, without Haven, we are helpless. Either that or he’s preparing for another attack.” She sighs with a shrug. “I cannot claim to know the mind of that creature –only his effect on us.”

“If he is still out there, we need to move.” I say, pulling myself up into a sitting position once more, regardless of my protesting joints and muscles. I swing my legs over to the side to face her.

[ ](https://imgur.com/MMS1D5D)

“I should go help the others plan.” I start to rise and feel my surroundings tilts. Immediately, she puts a hand on my shoulder to keep me seated.

“Not all your injuries have been healed.” She warns. “Besides, your advisors are uncertain of where we should go.” She sighs, dropping her hand as I no longer struggle against it to get up. “There are other questions about you.”

I raise a brow. “About me?” I ask. “Like what? Why won’t this woman die?”

She doesn’t laugh but instead watches me with keen interest as though I’m some strange being in a cage. “Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand and then fall.” She frowns. “And now we have seen her return.”

She readies to keep me seated as I straighten my back, wincing as it protests with a deep ache.

“The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear.” She meets my gaze. “And the more our actions seem ordained.” She offers me a smile. “That is hard to accept, no?”

“A bit.” I admit.

“What we have been called to endure, we must perhaps come to believe.”

I shrug. “Clearly I didn’t die. I escaped the avalanche somehow – just barely but still.”

“Of course.” She nods. “And somebody cannot return once they cross the veil but the people know what they saw.” She shrugs. “Or perhaps what they _needed_ to see. The Maker works both in a moment and how it is remembered. Can we truly know that the heavens are _not_ with us?”

As she says this, I think back to what Corypheus was rambling on about. “Corypheus said he found the heavens empty and full of corruption.” I frown. “Nothing golden like what we’re told.”

“If he had indeed entered that place, it has changed him without and within.” She says, carefully. “The living are not supposed to make that journey. Perhaps these are lies he must tell himself rather than accept that he has earned the scorn of the Maker.” She shakes her head, her tone softening. “I know I could not bear such.”

“I believe in the Maker but I don’t think believing alone can stop something like Corypheus.” Wincing, I raise to my feet. “I’m sorry, Mother Giselle, but we need more than just faith.”

[ ](https://imgur.com/EXfdLj7)

Sighing, I hobble out of my tent to where my advisors are still arguing. Seeing me, their fighting stops.

“Oh good. Glad to see I know I still have the ability to start and stop a fight with my presence.” I joke, offering them a weakened grin. I know I’m still in pretty bad shape but I had no idea that walking a few feet would tire me out so much. “I know I might look as pale as a ghost but I assure you that I am very much alive. It’s a bit of a side effect of almost becoming a Herald-sicle while trying to walk back.” They gape at me, some surprised and others concerned. “Am I not speaking clearly or in English?” I frown.

“You’re… awake.” Josephine finally says.

I meet Cullen’s concerned gaze. “Lena…” He says, frowning. “You need to rest.” He touches my arm.

“And miss this little party?” I smirk. “I’d never forgive myself.” I glance around. “Is there anything to drink or will I just have to eat some snow? I’m parched.” Glancing back at them, I notice them still gaping and sigh. “I was until I was woken up by arguing near my tent.” I tease but they hang their heads with a few muttered apologies. I offer them a smile. “It’s alright. While It wasn’t the way I was hoping to be woken up I was due to get up anyways.”

“You really should go back and rest.” Cassandra offers, her look of pity making me feel worse than I already do. “We’ll break up our meeting for now and try to discuss things later after tempers have calmed.”

[ ](https://imgur.com/lfXhg4H)

[ ](https://imgur.com/39EnCot)

Josephine and Leliana walk over to the campfire and sit beside it, their faces solemn and defeated while Cassandra leaves to check on something. Standing beside Cullen, I feel his gaze on me as I look around.

“How are you feeling?” He says, quietly.

I turn to look at him, his brown eyes watching me. “Oh, you know how it is.” I grin. “I feel hungover without having any of the fun of drinking excessively beforehand.” I glance away to look around at the defeated looking people around me. My gaze falls on Leliana and Josephine who are both sitting back the fire, their heads hanging while Josephine wipes away the tears beginning to spill down her cheeks. Cassandra stands nearby, distracting herself by looking down at a map of some sort laid out on a table. I sigh just as I hear somebody begin to sing.

_Shadows fall_ _and hope has fled._

The singing gets louder as I turn towards my tent to see Mother Giselle walking towards us, her hands clasped before her and her head bowed. Her voice travels through the camp, strong and reassuring.

_Steel your heart, the Dawn will come_.

From the corner of my eye, I see Leliana raise her head from where it rested on her knees.

_The night is long and the path is dark._

Mother Giselle continues to sing as she comes to stand beside me, offering me a smile. More people, including a tear-streaked Josephine, look up.

[ ](https://imgur.com/2nBWasd)

_Look to the sky for one day soon_.

Cassandra looks up and Cullen’s gaze moves from me to the Chantry Mother beside me.  
_The Dawn will come._

Suddenly, we hear a higher pitched, but beautiful voice join in, and I turn to watch Leliana sing along.

_The shepard’s lost and his home is far._

Soldiers and mages begin to crowd around, some beginning to join in and I feel the mood of the camp begin to lighten.

[ ](https://imgur.com/CEfwj4u)

_Keep to the stars, the dawn will come._

More voices begin to join in in.

_The night is long, and the path is dark._

I watch, a smile creeping to my lips as I watch the faces of our people lighting up. To my surprise, I hear a deep voice join them and look over to see Cullen, his eyes closed as he joins them in song.

_Look to the sky for one day soon,_

I watch him, smiling as I reach over to touch his hand. His eyes open and he turn to look down at our hands before giving it a gentle squeeze. As he sings, he grins at me.

_The Dawn will come_

He glances sideways and motions to everybody else as he releases my hand. My brow furrows as I turn to see what he’s motioning at and I see it. One by one, as they sing, everybody kneels before me and bows their heads.

[ ](https://imgur.com/IxYTgo5)

“What’s happening?” I whisper to Mother Giselle, who continues singing with a smile.

_Bare your blade and raise it high_.

I turn to look at Cullen who kneels, casting me a grin while he continues to sing.

_Stand your ground, the Dawn will come_.

I look around, receiving salutes from people until I notice Cole kneeling beside Roderick who lies on a bedroll. Cole closes the old man’s eyes and rises to join everybody.

_The night is long and the path is dark_

Looking away, I feel grief grip at me. My gaze lands on Solas who watches me from the edge of game, probably lured back the loud, melodic singing.

_Look to the sky for one day soon,_

_The Dawn will come._

The song comes to an end and the people slowly rise, their smiling faces still watching me.

[ ](https://imgur.com/6R6uDok)

It’s all very moving but I have no idea what I’m supposed to say or do. I turn to glance at Mother Giselle for some guidance.

“You’d be surprised how faith can move people. An army needs more than an enemy.” She says, her gaze still on the people gathered before us – some whom had now taken to talk quietly with their neighbors. “they need a cause.” She gives me a knowing smile before walking away into the crowd, leaving me confused. Before I can go after her to ask what she means, I feel somebody tap me on my shoulder.

[ ](https://imgur.com/ALw2oTl)

I swivel around to see Solas.

“A word.” He says before walking away once more.

“What is with everybody saying something vague and then leaving?” I mutter. Excusing myself from Cullen, I follow Solas and wince as people touch my hurt shoulder and arm to whisper blessing and express how happy they are that I’m alive. Forcing a smile through the pain, I give a nod and excuse myself before we start heading outside the camp.

“Where are we going?” I ask, the fatigue of walking starting to seep in even more. He remains silent as he continues to walk at a relatively quick pace towards some metal torch sticking out of the ground. “You’re not going to kick me off the mountain side, are you?” I quip. “I honestly don’t think I could walk back up here if you did.”

He stops beside the torch and, with flick of his wrist, ignites the torch with a pale blue flame which baskets the surrounding area, us included with a bright, ethereal light.

[ ](https://imgur.com/h32ICJu)

I approach the him and he turns to face me, clasping his hands behind his back. “She’s a wise woman; Somebody worth heeding.” He says, speaking about Mother Giselle. “Her kind understand the moments that unify a cause or fracture it.”

“By ‘her kind’ I’m assuming you mean people who work for the Chantry?”

He nods. “I wanted to speak with you about the orb Corypheus had.”

My brow furrows. “How do you know about that? I haven’t spoken to anybody about that yet.”

“While you were unconscious, you were moving and muttering in your sleep. While Cole was calming you, he told me about the things you saw.”

I glance back at the camp. “He can relive my memories?”

Solas waves my question away, dismissively. “You were reliving it in your sleep.” He states plainly before his gaze meets mine. “It doesn’t matter. What does matter is that the orb he carried and the power he used against you is elven.”

“Elven?” I ask, glancing down at my hand.

He nods. “Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach.” He looks out at the valley below us. “When he unlocked it, it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave.” He glances at me. “I do not yet know how Corypheus survived nor am I certain how the people will react when they find out the orbs origin.”

I slowly nod as my tired brain tries to process all of this. “I see… so what is this orb and how exactly do you know about it?”

“They’re foci which is used to channel ancient magics.” He replies. “I’ve seen such things in the Fade – Old memories of Olden magic. Corypheus may think it Tevinter but his empire was built on the bones of my people.” His brow furrows and his tone becomes laced with anger. “Knowing or not, he risks our alliance and that I cannot allow!”  
Stepping forward, I place my hand on his shoulder. “This whole situation is confusing.” I frown. “I can see how elves can be an easy target.”

He nods. “History would agree.” I see the hint of a smile on his face as he turns to look back at the lower valley. My hand falls from his shoulder and I look outwards as well. “However, there are actions we can take to prevent such a distraction.”

“And those actions are?” I ask.

“We’ll speak of them later.” He shrugs. “For now, you should get some rest. I know of a place where the Inquisition can go but it’s a two days’ journey from here.” He turns to me as I raise an inquisitive brow. “You’ll need your strength.”

“Have you told the others of this place?” I ask, recalling their fight and Mother Giselle saying they have no idea where to go.

He shakes his head. “Not yet. Perhaps it would be best for you to tell them on your way back to your tent.” Turning to me, he bows his head. “Until tomorrow. Goodnight Herald.” Turning away, he starts heading back towards camp but I wait a moment longer before following suit.

* * *

 

Regardless of how drained I feel, I lie on my cot and stare up at the canvas of my tent.  With much reluctance from my advisors, Mother Giselle and Wynne, I decided to share a tent Dorian and Varric for the night. They were already passed out and snoring softly when I came in but I found their presence comforting after what I had gone through. I try to force myself asleep by closing my eyes but I found it more difficult than usual. Pulling myself up into a sitting position, I use my good arm to quietly turn so my legs hang off the side. I sigh when I hear something from a nearby tent. Earlier there were some quiet moans and grunts coming from the tent on the other side of us. Probably a couple who was celebrating both being alive. While that’s the best way to celebrate, it didn’t help me in my already sexually frustrated state. However, this time the tent beside us on my side sounded more like somebody was having a nightmare. I heard them mutter in their sleep and their hand hit the canvas every so often.

I frown, knowing how horrible nightmares can get. I rise from my cot and, as quietly as I can, I exit my tent to find the sky a velvety blue and dotted with stars which look closer than usual. With exception of an occasional guard keeping watch, the camp is quiet with everybody else slumbering in their tents all around the valley. Listening for the noises, I walk over to the tent beside mine and pull the flap aside a little to find the tormented soul. I feel the heat rush to my cheeks as I look in to find that the person I was hearing is none other than our commander himself. Sharing a tent with some of our soldiers, I debate whether I should enter for fear that they would waken. Not that Cullen and I would be conducting any sexual acts – unfortunately – but the gossip would spread.

Snoring comes from the bodies turns away on their bedrolls and my eyes fall on Cullen once more. He lies on his own bedroll on the far-right side, his armor neatly sitting in a pile nearby while he sleeps in his tunic. I frown as I watch him grip his blanket tightly in his hand. He mutters something I can’t make out as his sleeping face contorts with fear of whatever is coming after him in his dream. Taking a deep breath, I glance around outside the tent to make sure nobody sees me before ducking inside.

Kneeling beside him, I try to think of a way to wake him. Maybe I should just go find Cole to do this? He seems to have a way of calming people in their sleep. Cullen moves again and I barely make out his muttered words. “No…leave me.” For a moment, I pause, thinking he knows I’m here until he says something about a demon.

I frown. He’s thinking about the Circle. Reluctantly I reach my hand out and touch his chest. “Cullen…” I whisper. Immediately, he pulls out a dagger from Maker knows where and presses it against my throat. I suck in a breath as it nicks me slightly and I carefully reach up to touch his hand. His lets out a shuddered breath. His eyes fly open as he looks up into the darkness in front of him.

“Cullen…” I whisper again. “It’s just me.”

He presses it to me a little more and I stay still, silently praying that he won’t slice my throat before realizing I mean him no harm. A moment passes before his eyes adjust and finally realizes it’s just me. He lowers his dagger as he sits up, his blond hair still messed up from his sleep.

“Maker’s breath…” He mutters. Averting his eyes, he hangs his head, still gripping the blanket before him. “Forgive me… I didn’t know it was you.”

“It’s all right.” I mutter. “I never took you for man who sleeps with a dagger.”

He exhales as he drops the dagger beside him and puts his face in his hands. “I could have killed you.” He mutters “I’m so sorry…”

“It’s all right Cullen.” I say softly, offering him a smile. “It was only a nightmare.”

He looks up at me. “What are you doing here anyways?” He frowns. “You should be resting. We have a long day ahead of us.”

 “My tent is right next to yours and I heard somebody tossing around and muttering in their sleep. Knowing how horrible nightmares can be, I was coming to comfort them.” I shrug. “I had no idea it was you.”

“I appreciate your concern but I’m…fine.” He sighs, glancing at me. “I didn’t cut you, did I?”

“A small nick.” I shrug. “No big deal.”

“Let me see.” Reaching out, he touches my face. His hand is warm as it gently slides back, his fingers hooking on my neck while he tilts my head upwards with his thumb. He leans forward and I feel my heart start racing. “I can’t see anything.” He mutters. “It’s too dark.” His hand reluctantly begins to pull away.

“Wait.” I whisper. I raise my hand up, allowing it to ignite. I sense him tense up as my hand begins to glow but he mutters a thank you. His thumb moves slowly across the base of my neck as he leans closer. He touches the tiny cut and I suck in a breath. “Careful.” I hiss. “It might be tiny but it still stings.”

“Sorry.” He mutters. He tilts my head back down so our faces are within an inch of one another and I lower my hand, the glowing fades. “The cut is tiny and shallow. You should be fine.”

“I told you.” I scoff.

His brow furrows. “You shouldn’t be here, Lena. If anybody catches you in here with me…”

I raise a brow. “They’ll talk?”

 “You’d be surprised how quickly gossip spreads among soldiers.” He nods, frowning. “You should go…”

“I could but, I’m afraid of the dark.” I quip with a mock frown. “Can I sleep with you?”

“Lena…” He warns, his voice husky.  “Go back to your tent. I don’t want us getting caught together.”

“Oh.” Frowning, I cast my eyes downward. “You’re embarrassed to be seen with me, I see. I guess if you’re alright, I’ll…take my leave.”

“Lena, that’s not what I meant.” He sighs.

“No.” I mutter, using my good arm to help myself back to my feet. “I understand. Appearances are important.”

He lets out a frustrated sigh. “Lena…wait.”

Without looking at him, I pause. From the corner of my eye, I see him look around at the others before he lowers his voice. “Meet me on the south side of camp. I’ll be there after I get dressed. We’ll go talk, privately.” I shoot him an incredulous look and he grins. “That’s a request, not an order.”

“Fine.” I mutter. “Hurry up. It’s freezing out there.”

Exiting his tent, I trudge back the way I came and pass my tent as I make my way toward the south end. The camp is quiet as most of our people are slumbering away in their tents with exception of the few soldiers standing guard in various areas. As I wait, I glance around me and try to pull my ragged cloak closer around me with little success. Shortly after, I see Cullen striding toward me, dressed in his simple clothing and his cloak. He glances around before he approaches me, his hair still messed up from sleep. “Come with me. There’s a little niche in the side of the mountain. We can speak there.” He whispers. With another look around, he places a hand on my lower back and leads me away from camp. I wait until we’re a good ways away from any possible person to speak but keep my voice low, just in case.

“Leading me away into secret place hidden in the mountainside? Either we’re finally going to have sex or you’re planning to kill me and hide my body.” I quip. Reaching a slightly concealed area, he motions me inside before following.

“Aside from the fact that we need you, I think you know well enough that I wouldn’t hurt you.” He says, turning to look at me with a grin.

“So sex then?” I smirk. “It might be a little tough since I’m still pretty banged up. We’ll have to get creative.”

He lets out a nervous laugh and, from what I can see from the little light coming in, he rubs the back of his neck. “We’re not here to have sex either.”

“I know…” My smirk falters as I feel my heart start to pound. “So…. what are we doing here, Cullen? If this is about the kiss…”

“It is…somewhat.” I watch him in dim light as his looks away thoughtfully. He glances up at me. “You stayed behind.” He says, a little above a whisper. “You could have—“

“I know.” I frown. “But it had to be done. You heard what Cole said. Corypheus didn’t care about the village or its people. He only wanted me.”

He shakes his head. “Even knowing that it was our only chance at getting people out didn’t make it easy to let you do it.” He takes a step forward and raises his hand up to cup caress my cheek, just like he did in the chantry. “The very possibility of losing you was…” His words trail off as he averts his gaze. “When we saw that, against all odds, you survived, I was so relieved.”

“I can imagine.” I grin. “How often do you get to see somebody rise from the dead? Figuratively, of course. I didn’t _actually_ die.”

“That’s not what I mean.” He chuckles, meeting my gaze. “I can’t say that I haven’t thought about what I would say to you in this sort of situation…” A lock of hair falls from my lose ponytail and he moves it behind my ear with his other hand before resting it on my other cheek. “Everything is a bit of a mess right now.” He frowns.

“Tell me about it.” I frown.

“After everything that has happened, I haven’t stopped thinking about you.”

“You think of me?” I smirk. “Exactly how dirty are these thoughts?”

“Lena…”

“Sorry. Bad habit.” I chuckle. “Proceed.”

“As I was saying, I’ve been thinking about you….” Sighing, he glances away for a moment. “I know I shouldn’t since you’re the Herald of Andraste and I’m your military advisor….” His eyes flick down to my lips. “We’re at war…” His thumb grazes my lips. “I didn’t know that it was possible for me to feel this way about somebody…” He lets out a nervous chuckle. “It’s unfortunate that it took almost losing you to realize how much you truly mean to me.”

I smile at him. “Well, I’m still here, aren’t I?”

He grins. “So you are… It seems too much of me to ask to be with me in times like these but yet… I want to.” He frowns. “You’ll always be in danger and I don’t want to wait until it’s too late to explore whatever we have between us.”

My heart pounds loudly in my chest and I wait, watching him as he glances down at my lips, unsure if he should go for it. A sudden chill sweeps through the little space, making me shiver involuntarily.

“Are you cold?” He frowns.

“A little.” I lie, with a shrug. “I mean we _are_ on a mountain covered with snow during winter….”

Stepping away from me, he removes his cloak and wraps it around me, regardless of my objections. “What about you?” I frown. “It’s freezing out here!”

Shrugging, he grins, taking my face in his hands once more. “I can handle the cold.”

“Oh yeah,you’re a Ferelden. I forgot that you’re used to this type of weather.” I mutter, earning a chuckle. “So what do you say?” He smirks. “In the midst of all this chaos, will you be with me?” I’m about to open my mouth to speak when he suddenly frowns. “There’s no pressure.” He says quickly. “I’ll completely understand if—“

“Cullen.” I chuckle, reaching up to cup his cheek. I turn his face slightly so I can look into those brown eyes I’ve come to adore and smile at him. “I would love nothing more.” I whisper. Leaning in slightly, our lips brush against one another but he doesn’t move. “So are you going to kiss me now or do I need to go put myself in danger first?” I grin.

Chuckling, he leans forward to quickly and our lips collide. Thanks to my split lip, I wince as I jerk back. “Ow.”

“Are you alright?” He frowns, his eyes filled with concern. “Did I hurt you?”

 “It’s fine.” I smile. “That’s the downside of surviving when the odds are against you – you get beat up. How about we try that again but a bit more gentle? I don’t want to risk splitting my lip open again and bleeding on you.” Guiding him towards me, our lips meet once more but this time is a lot gentler.  As the kiss deepens, he presses against me slightly.  Once we pull away, his hands remain on either side of my face. “I’m sorry about your lip.” He says, giving me a sheepish smile. “That was, um…really nice.”

“Don’t worry about my lip. It’ll heal.” I grin, my hand sliding to the back of his head to run my fingers through the back of his hair. I pull him into another kiss and this time enjoy the feel of his lips against mine, the warmth of his hand on my cheek and the slight weight of his body as he pins me against the cold stone wall. When he finally pulls away, his expression becomes serious once more. His thumb traces my lower lip once more. “If word of us gets out about us, there _will_ be gossip.”

“I know.” I sigh. I raise a brow at him. “Does that bother you?”

 “A little. I’d prefer if my—I mean _our_ private affairs remain that way.” He sighs. “However, if there was nothing between us for people to talk about, I would regret it even more.”

“As would I.” I smile. “So, out of curiosity, how long have you wanted to kiss me like you did in the Chantry?”

He gives a low chuckle. “Longer than I should admit.”

I smirk. “I knew it! It’s a good thing my family name doesn’t scare you off. From what I read in the book Josephine let me read, my father is a Teyrn so I believe that makes me a noblewoman.”

His grin falters slightly. “I didn’t really consider that…”

I frown at his unsure expression and run my thumb across his stubbled cheek. “Now that I’ve brought it up, you’re not having second thoughts about this…are you?”

“No!” He exclaims, before clearing his throat. “I mean…I have no title outside of the Inquisition. I hope that doesn’t... I mean, does that bother you?”

“Of course not! Until recently, I had no idea I was even nobility!” I lean my head forward to brush my lips against his once more. “I don’t care about titles. Honestly, I don’t care much for my current title.”

“Yes, you’ve been very vocal about that.” He chuckles. He kisses the corner of my mouth and sighs as he rests his forehead against mine. “I’m not very good at all this, am I? If I seem unsure, it’s because it’s been a long time since I wanted anybody in my life.” He leans back to meet my gaze once. “I wasn’t expecting to find that here…. or you.”

“I didn’t expect to find me here either, if we’re being honest.”

Chuckling, he pulls me into another kiss, taking care to not press against my hurt arm.

As he presses against me, I feel his arousal though his breeches and feel a stirring between my own legs. “Maker, I wish I didn’t have a broken arm right now.” I mutter against his lips. Chuckling, he puts his arms on the wall behind me on either side of my head and breaks the kiss to pull away to look at the entrance. “It’ll be daylight soon.” He says, turning to look at me. Leaning forward, he lightly grazes my cheek with his finger. “We should start heading back to camp.”

“Do we have to?” I groan, my thumbs idly tracing the neckline of his tunic. “It’s so much nicer in here…and less cold.”

Shifting to put his weight on one arm, he uses the other to grab my hand and raises my palm to his lips. “Unfortunately, we do.” He frowns. “We’ll leave separately. You should head back to your tent before Dorian and Varric wake up.”

“Would it really matter if my boys knew? As you said before, they already think we’re sleeping together.”

“While I don’t look forward to their comments if and when they _do_ find out, I would still rather have this remain between us.” He says. His hand moves to my chin as he gets a mischievous grin. “I will admit that it’ll be hard not touching and kissing you now that I know what it feels like.”

“Perhaps we should give one for the road?”

Smiling, his hand slips to cup my cheek once more as he pulls me to him for one final kiss.

“To be clear, I can’t grab your ass in future war meetings?” I grin as we separate.

 “No.” He chuckles. “My…bottom should remain untouched in pubic. I expect you to continue to act professional.”

“But what if the seat of your breeches are on fire?”

“Lena, I’m serious.” He says, trying to keep a straight face. He fails and I see a smile form. I liked seeing this playful and happy version of Cullen. Regardless of being stranded in the Frostbacks, he actually seems relaxed for once.

“Fine.” I sigh. Shrugging out of his cloak, I hand it back to him. “You should probably take this back before I go. It might be a giveaway.”

Chuckling, he takes to from me and I stride over to the entrance, pausing to turn back and shoot him a smirk. “For the record, my bottom is open for your touching pleasure whenever.” I wink. “See you out there, Commander.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He grins. “See you out there, Lena.”


	32. A New Home

Bracing myself for the cold, I exit the space and start back towards camp. As I walk back through the tents, the sky begins to lighten as I pass a few weary soldiers who salute me as I pass. I return to my tent to find Dorian still passed out on his cot, a quiet snore emitting from him as he rolls over to face the canvas. Much to my surprise, Varric is already up and sitting upright, rubbing the sleep that most likely still clung to his eyes. As I enter, he opens an eye and peers at me while I walk towards my own empty cot. With the surprising events that had just transpired between the Commander and I, I've never been so happy to be camped up where it's cold. At least right now, if anybody sees the rosy color of my cheeks, they'll assume it's from a trek outside rather than my other activities.

"You're up early." He comments before reaching under his cot to feel for the stock of his crossbow to make sure it wasn't stolen in the night. While Bianca is a unique a weapon, I highly doubt anybody would want to risk angering Varric. The man is an easy-going and always good for a laugh or giving support to a disheartened companion but there's an underlying darkness to him that can only belong to a man who has been to hell and back. He glances up at me with a frown. "Nightmares?"

Since Redcliffe, Varric was one of the few who knew how bad the nightmares were. Occasionally back in Haven, I would wake up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and end up walking aimlessly around the village to calm my anxious mind. Sometimes he'd hear me walking past his tent and offer for me to join him for a glass of brandy. Together, we'd head to the chantry, light a few candles and sit together on the stone floor, drinking and talking about whatever came to mind until I had finally worn myself down enough to attempt sleeping again. I always apologized for keeping him up but he always assured me that he didn't mind since he's done it countless times before for his companions back in Kirkwall.

"Just restless, I guess." I say, half-truthfully. "Corypheus really hurt us when he— "

At the sound of the monster's name, Varric's brows draw together with a frown. "Where did you hear that name?" He asks quickly, his tone darker than usual.

"That's what the bastard that attacked us said his name was. Why?" Watching his sudden shift in behavior, I felt an unease fall over the tent. "Have you heard of him before?"

Rising abruptly from his cot, he strides toward the flaps of our tent at an unsettlingly quick pace, muttering something about needing to speak with Cassandra.

"Varric, what's going on? What do you know?" I ask but my questions fall on deaf ears as he exits the tent without a glance back. My heart is pounding as I slouch back on my cot, my mind racing to try and understand what had just transpired. So much for the possibility of sleep.

* * *

As light began to filter through the tan canvas of my tent, I hear the flap open once more and glance over, expecting Varric to waltz back in. Instead, I see a solemn faced Leliana. She glances around the tent before her eyes fall on me. "Good, you're awake." She comments, motioning toward her. "Come with me. We've received some important information."

After Varric had left the tent abruptly, I didn't bother removing my boots or cloak since I knew I wasn't going to get a wink of sleep. Instead, I pulled the blanket up around me for warmth and laid back on my cot and tried to think about what had possibly gotten into Varric. I've seen him worried before but when I mentioned Corypheus' name, I saw the terror and disbelief in his eyes. Varric is a tough guy so seeing him in such a state was alarming to say the least. As Leliana disappears from the entrance, I cast a glance at Dorian, whom is still fast asleep somehow, and pull my blanket off and follow her.

She leads me to another tent towards the center of the camp where we hear people taking in hushed tones. Pulling back the flap, she motions for me to go inside and enters shortly after. Inside, I see my distressed advisors standing around a small table with Varric. All eyes shift to us as we enter and the conversation comes to a halt. "What's this all about?" I ask, my gaze falling on Varric. "Is everything alright?"

Cullen and Cassandra exchange a wary glance before Cullen steps forward. "It's come to our attention that the creature you faced back in Haven, whom claims to go by the name Corypheus, has been encountered before." He reluctantly begins, seeing my annoyed expression. "Varric and Hawke had killed him once before."

I raise a brow. "Killed? Last I knew, killing somebody means they're dead, not walking around causing havoc."

"That's what we thought too." Varric mutters gruffly.

I glance around at the others. "So, what are you trying to tell me? That this bastard was dead and somehow passed back through the veil?" I turn my attention to Varric who stands very still, as though he's waiting for me to punch him or something, and doesn't meet my gaze.

Finally, his eyes flick up to meet my gaze as his mouth sets into a firm line. "Hawke and I fought Corypheus before. Once we were finished with him, he was confirmed dead."

"By whom?"

"The Grey Wardens who were holding him."

Leliana lets out a sigh. "And as you already know, the Wardens have gone missing so now there's no way to ask them about it."

"They have…" Varric nods, casting a glance towards Cassandra. "Once we're settled again, we should start digging more into their disappearance." He glances back at me. "In the meantime, I have some possible contacts who might be able to help."

I notice Cassandra's staring daggers at him and raise a brow but she doesn't seem to notice. "Varric, it better not be who I think you're talking about."

I glance around at the others to see if they can help me understand who they're referring to only to get clueless shrugs in return.

Avoiding her gaze, Varric carefully continues. "I have some contacts, some which include former Wardens."

Stepping forward, I try to think of a way to quell the mounting tension happening between Varric and Cassandra. "Well, that's more of a lead than we had before." I point out, turning to look at Varric. "Once we get settled, reach out to whoever you know who could possibly help us. At this point, we need all the help we can get." I glance around at the others to see if they have anything to add or if they'll argue. Receiving silence, I sigh. "I guess that's that then. I can smell the food cooking from here so, once we eat, let's pack up the camp and head out."

Without awaiting a response, I turn on my heel and stride out.

* * *

After eating, Wynne heals whatever injuries I had left from my escape with exception of my split lip and the tiny cut on my neck from Cullen's dagger since they weren't keeping me from doing my job. As she did so, I could tell that it took a lot out of her but she pushed on as she concentrated on the task at hand. "I'm sorry." I mutter, wincing as I feel the energy from her hands fusing the bones in my arm.

"For?" She asks, not looking up.

"For constantly getting injured so you have to heal me." I frown. I glance up as I watch her gentle blue eyes stare down at my discolored flesh. "I know it takes a lot out of you."

"I never _have_ to do anything." She replies. She glances up at me with a small smile. "You are the Herald and everybody here depends on you, which requires you to be at your best. How can you defend everybody with open wounds and broken bones?"

"I guess." I mutter, glancing off to the side as I'm unable to meet her gaze.

"I also do it because I care." She says, her tone softening. "While I don't always approve of the risks you take, it's nice to take care of somebody." She offers me a smile before becoming serious once more. "However, you really do need to be more careful."

"I know and I'll try to take better care in the future." I sigh. As I say this, her eyes return to her work, allowing me to shoot a quick glance across from the infirmary tent where Cullen is speaking with Cassandra.

"Herald."

Quickly averting my gaze, I watch as Solas strides toward me. His staff slung across his back, he stares down at me with his usual passive expression. "Yes?" I ask, inclining my head to look up at him. "What do you need?"

"Once you're finished, I would like to speak with you."

"Actually, we're finished." Wynne says, removing her hands. "Unless there's something else…?" Her voice trails off as she looks down at my split lip. She starts to raise her hand to heal it but I gently grab it to stop her.

"Don't worry about that, Wynne." I smile. "I can deal with a split lip for a couple days. You should save the rest of your energy for the journey."

She frowns, her face weary from her recent efforts. "Are you sure?"

"I am." I nod. "we'll be heading out fairly soon. Why don't you go sit down and rest a little while?"

She gives me an incredulous look before letting out a sigh. "Very well."

Thanking her, I rise and walk over to Solas. Together, we make our way through the camp as tents begin to come down and everything is packed away on the armored gurns and few pack horses we somehow managed to save.

"By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed you." Solas says as we make our way to the torch from before. He places his hands behind him. "And you personally." I'm not entirely sure what he means but I nod so he can continue. "Scout north and be their guide. Two days journey from here, there is a place that waits for a force to hold it – a place where the Inquisition can build and grow."

"Is it large enough to house everybody?" I ask, looking down at the valley before us as though the place he speaks of is hidden beneath the glittering snow.

"There's more than enough room for everybody we have with us and any other allies we acquire."

"Good." I sigh, glancing back at the camp. "These are uncertain times and I want our people be comfortable in their new home."

* * *

As per Solas' instructions, we begin our journey north, following the winding path that runs along the backbone of the Frostbacks with Solas and I at the head of the precession.

[ ](https://imgur.com/DlmDe8n)

[ ](https://imgur.com/XQ2fKQS)

[ ](https://imgur.com/D8XRja7)

[ ](https://imgur.com/yxZs4gd)

We travel all day until the sun begins to dip below the peaks in to the west before be stop and prepare our camp in a plateau a short distance from the road. As the mobile village slowly began to materialize along the snowbanks, a select group of archers including Sera, Varric and I set out to hunt for some game we saw a while back where a small mob of rams grazing in a fell.

As the three of us walk along with the few archers that came with us, Varric takes notice of Sera staring down at the crossbow in his arms. "Don't think about it, Buttercup." I hear him say. "She's taken."

Sera glances at me before scowling at him. "What?"

"I see the way you look at Bianca and I can tell you that she's taken."

I chuckle quietly to myself as the other three archers look amongst one another, puzzled while Sera sneers. "I don't know what you're on about. That _thing_ is too complicated. Lots to break."

Varric gives a low chuckle. "She's a particular lady, but the rewards more than match the effort."

"So that means you agree but don't want "her" to know." Sera sneers. "Even though "she's" not a real person."

Varric grins. "Someone's jealous." He glances at her. "She has that effect."

I snicker as Sera rolls her eyes. "Someone's an arse. You. You're an arse." She turns to glare at me. "You're an arse too."

My brows spring up in surprise. "Me?" I laugh. "What did I do?"

"Laughing at all this like you think I'm wrong." She fumes. "Do _you_ think it's a she?"

Varric sends a cursory glance at me and I shrug. "That's not for me to say." I say, wanting no part of this.

Sera shakes her head. "Who names their bow? It's just a _thing_." She mutters, glancing at it once more. "That's stupid."

"Actually, she's a crossbow." Varric corrects, grinning as he earns an annoyed groan. "One of a kind and far smarter than current company."

My brow furrows. "Excuse you?"

"With exception of you, boss."

"Thanks." I chuckle.

"Kiss arse." Sera mutters.

We return shortly after the sun had ducked behind the peaks with a handful of rams as our prize. Handing them off to the cooks to be gutted, skinned and cooked, my fellow hunters and I sit around the fire to enjoy a drink while we wait.

Once I drain my first tankard of ale, I excuse myself to get a refill from one of the casks. Bending over, I fill my tankard and rise just as Cullen strides over. "Starting early, I see." He comments.

"I think I earned it." Raising my tankard to my lips, I take a long drought before lower it and wiping the ale from my mouth with my sleeve. I look over at him to find him watching me with interest. "Something I can help you with, Commander?"

Cullen glances past me as some of the kitchen staff walk past me with the meat and put it on the spit. "I was going to see if you wouldn't mind taking a walk with me to discuss a few things."

I raise a brow. "Is it like our last 'talk'?" I grin. "Because if it is, how far will we be walking to? We're a bit out in the open."

He chuckles. "No. Those talks are reserved for more…private meetings." He glances around. "I was hoping to talk to you about Solas and this place he's taking us to."

"Solas?" I ask, earning a nod. "Um…sure." Draining what little I have left, I set my tankard aside and follow Cullen.

Staying along the path of tents, we walk beside one alongside one another. "I'm glad to see your arm is better." He says, nodding to the occasional soldier who salutes us.

I shrug. "It is for the most part. The bone may be mended but there's still a bit of bruising."

He casts me a concerned glance. "Have you told Wynne?"

I shake my head. "No. I'm trying not to bother her too much. This journey has been tiring for her." I shrug. "I'll probably just ask Dorian to help or just deal with it."

"And by that, you mean you'll do as you always do and ignore it."

He smirks as I shoot him an annoyed glance. "I'm fully capable of dealing with a bit of bruising, Cullen. I'm not made of glass."

His hand subtly brushes against mine as he lowers his voice. "I know you're not but I do worry about you. You've had many close calls and you're known for brushing off injuries like it's nothing."

"I know." I sigh. "Well, if it helps, I promised Wynne I'm going to try not to be so reckless. I always feel bad when she has to expend all her energy to heal me because I'm careless in the field." I offer him a grin. "Maybe you should teach me how to use a shield. What is it you say to your recruits?" Mimicking his usual serious expression, I square my shoulders. "There's a shield in your hand! Block with it! If this man were your enemy, you'd be dead!" I say, gruffly.

"That was quite good." He chuckles. "Perhaps once we get settled again, we can find a place to practice. It'll definitely put my mind at ease knowing you'll be able to defend yourself better."

"Good. I'm sure people will hail you a hero for finally getting me to use a shield." I chuckle. Glancing around us, I lower my voice. "Also, with luck, perhaps before operations are running again, we can slip away to…'talk'."

He casts me a sideways glance as the corner of his lips begin to turn upwards into a grin. "I'd… like that."

I grin. "Me too."

He chuckles and I feel his hand graze mine once more. "You said that."

Feeling people staring at us, I clear my throat. "Solas says we've made a good amount of progress so far and we should be at the place, tomorrow before sundown."

"That would nice." He sighs. "Did Solas ever mention what this place we're going to is?"

Moving a strand of hair that has fallen from my ponytail behind my ear, I shrug. "Not really. All he's told me is which way to go and that the place will hold everybody with us and any new allies we make." I stop walking and, as soon as he takes notice, so does he before he turns to face me, his brow raised curiously.

"Just think. By this time tomorrow, we could be in our new home." I smile. "Maker willing, it'll be someplace more permanent." I glance back the way we come as people walk around, talking and laughing with one another. "These people have been through hell. They need someplace they can kick back and relax, even in times like these."

"I couldn't agree more." He nods.

We start heading back and, circling back around to the roasting spits, we split up and I wind around the groups of people gathered around the campfires to sit down beside Sera as she nudges Blackwall. He raises brow at her. "Yes, Sera?"

"Pft! Look at you, all serious." She snorts. "What do Wardens do when there's no Blight anyway?"

"Whatever it takes to keep the world safe." He shrugs.

"That hasn't worked out yet but is that why you joined? The Inquisition, I mean."

He shrugs. "We do what's ever necessary. An opportunity to help the Inquisition arose so I went for it." Offering a half-grin, he nudges her. "Hey, you're here too."

She laughs. "The Inquisition can't be all broody beards like you and Cassandra."

Hearing her name, Cassandra looks across the fire at he with a scowl. Blackwall shoots her an apologetic look before turning his attention back to Sera. "She doesn't have the hair for it."

"Oh, I bet she does." Sera giggles, pointing down to her lap. "Places."

I smirk as Blackwall's brow furrows and Sera bursts into a fit of laughter.

Cassandra's cheeks redden as she shoots a glare at Sera who is falls backward off the log, still laughing hysterically. "That's enough!" Cassandra growls.

Sera jabs a finger in the air. "Knew it!"

Cassandra rolls her eyes before she turns her attention to Blackwall while I help Sera back up.

"I haven't had a chance to tell you this but I am very pleased you joined us, Warden Blackwall."

The corners of his mouth curl upward into a smile. "The honor is mine, Lady Seeker."

"Lady?" Sera shoots Cassandra an incredulous look which she ignores.

"We need strong, righteous warriors." She says with a sigh. "Now more than ever."

"Righteous? High praise, Cassandra. Many Wardens have hardly lived righteous lives."

"What about the Hero of Ferelden?" I ask. "Or King Alistair?"

He shrugs. "Those two were an exception. Two of the most extraordinary people."

"You talk about them as though you know them personally."

"I did." He nods, looking down at his tankard. "We fought at Ostagar together and then met up once more outside of Denerim in a tavern."

"Yet somehow, when we saw them at Redcliffe castle, you didn't speak a single word to them." Dorian sneers as he approaches, tankard of ale in one hand and a hunk of steaming ram meat on a tin place in the other. "How interesting."

Backwall shoots him a glare. "You have something to say, Dorian?"

"What? You claim to be close with the Hero of Ferelden and the king so I just pointed out that you didn't speak with them. Couldn't have been too close if they ignored you completely." He smirks.

"That's enough, you two." I snap, glancing between them. Blackwall mutters an apology and Dorian raises his chin before walking away. So much for putting differences aside during desperate times.

Once we eat supper, people start dispersing to go to their tents and I follow suit. As I open the flap, I hear Varric say my name.

"Bed the Herald, definitely."

"Well, I'm down for that happening tonight if you are." I chuckle with a wink.

"And take your attention from another?" He says with mock offense. "I would never dream of it."

While I know who he's referring to, I raise a brow. "Another? No matter what you think, Cassandra and I just friends." I jest. "Sure, I've caught her looking at me admiringly but, while I am flattered, she's not exactly my type."

"Ah yes, I think I know your type." Dorian smirks. "You have a thing for overly serious people who work for the chantry, yes?"

"Yes, I do." I sigh. "You got me all figured out, Dorian. I am deeply in love with our beloved spymaster. So much that I think I'll ask her to marry me once we get settled." Reaching down, I begin to pull off my boot to set them aside.

"Why wait?" He grins, glancing at the tent flaps. "Ask her right now."

My grin falls as I turn to see nobody standing where he's looking. Both men cackle evilly and I chuckle. "You're an ass."

I shake my head and wait for their laughter to calm down before I speak. "So, what exactly were you two playing when I walked in?"

"Wed, bed and behead." Varric grins. "You name three people and they everybody had to tell who they want to wed, bed or behead." He shrugs. "Hawke and I used to play back at the tavern in Kirkwall. Care to play?"

"Sure." I shrug with a chuckle. "So just one person per action or can we use multiple actions per person."

"One per person." Dorian replies. Grinning, he motions to Varric with his chin. "It's your turn to choose the people."

"Alright." Varric chuckles, rubbing his hands together. "Hm…Chuckles, Ruffles and Curly."

My brow furrows as I try to remember what nicknames belong to which person. "Who's curly again?"

"Commander Cullen." Dorian smirks. "I think it's safe to say you'll go with wed or bed for that one."

"One of those." I chuckle. They both turn to me expectantly. "Nope. I won't say mine until you both say yours."

"Bed Cullen, marry Josephine and behead Solas." Dorian says quickly.

"Good choices." I nod. "Varric?"

He thinks for a moment. "Wed Curly, bed Ruffles and behead Chuckles."

"You want to _marry_ Cullen?" I snort. "I hope I get an invite to your wedding."

"We'll see." He chuckles. "What about you? We went so now it's your turn."

I think about this for a moment. Taking my time as they wait anxiously. "I agree with Dorian. Wed Josephine, behead Solas and bed Cullen."

"So you _do_ want to sleep with Cullen?" Dorian grins.

Leaning forward, I narrow my eyes at him. "You heard me. I want to bang our Commander like a door in a hurricane."

Casting a glance at the tent flaps, both men burst out laughing. "You have perfect timing." Dorian snorts. "Hello Commander."

Crossing my arms over my chest, I shake my head. "Oh no. I'm not falling for that shit again." I smirk. "You're not—"

I hear somebody clear their throat behind me and my eyes widen. "Um…Herald?"

My face flushes and I curse under my breath. "Shit." My two tentmates burst into another round of laughter as I slowly turn to face at the equally red-faced Commander himself.

"Hello Commander." I say forcing a smile. "What…um…" I clear my throat. "What can I help you with?"

Unable to look at me, he glances off to the side. "Cassandra sent me to find you. She wants to speak with us about tomorrow."

Mortified, I nod meekly. "I see. I'll be right out."

Avoiding eye contact with the other two, Cullen quickly leaves the tent. I turn to face the other two who are still laughing hysterically.

"You guys fucking suck." I say which only makes them laugh even more. Reaching down to grab my recently discarded boot, I start putting it back on as Dorian tries to calm himself enough to speak.

"I…I didn't know you were going to be so graphic!" He sputters in between bursts of laughter.

Muttering under my breath, I quickly rise and head towards the entrance when I hear Dorian call out one more thing before I leave. "Embrace the storm, Lena."

"Fuck off." I mutter with a chuckle. As I exit my tent, Cullen is awkwardly standing a few feet away. As I approach, he turns to face me. "Ready?" He asks, gruffly.

I nod and we begin walking alongside one another, unsure what to say to one another. A few moments of silence pass between us until I can't take it anymore and speak. "I'm… sorry."

Glancing at me, he sighs. "It's fine. You'd think that by now I'd be used to your sexual comments." He offers me a grin. "However, I never heard one that was so…vivid."

My cheeks redden. "Yes, well… you weren't supposed to hear that. Also, that was the first lewd comment I've ever said…aloud."

"Oh?" Running a hand through his hair, he gives a nervous chuckle. "So, do you…um…think about that sort of thing a lot?"

Pausing, I turn to look at him. "You know by now that I think very unclean thoughts about you." I say, smirking as his cheeks redden. I lower my voice. "However, no matter how much as I joke about having sex with you, I know that we won't be going that far just yet." I look him over before my eyes flick back up to meet his gaze. "No matter how much I really want you to take me to your tent right now and show me how a lion who commands an army does things."

"I…um…" He says, clearing his throat as one of our soldiers pass us. Waiting until they're a little ways away, he lowers his voice. "In time." He gives me a half-smile. "While I'll admit that similar thoughts have crossed my mind…"

"Oh really?" I smirk. "Care to share these thoughts?"

"Perhaps another time." He chuckles. "For now, everything is still new. Let's just take things one day at a time."

"Fine." I sigh but offer him a grin. "It's a good thing I'm not a man. Otherwise I would have a serious case of blu—"

"I got it." He interrupts, glancing around to probably make sure nobody hears me.

I chuckle to myself before changing the subject. "So, what about tomorrow does Cassandra need to talk to us about? If it's to find out more detail about Solas' place, I'm afraid I won't be much help."

"Actually, I believe she wants to discuss the precautious we need to take once we get there."

Stopping before a tent that is lit enough to show a figure leaning over to examine something on a table, Cullen pulls aside the flap and we enter.

* * *

We spent a large portion of the next day traveling. The sun starts making it's descend in the sky as I trudge along with the others until Solas strides up beside me with my other advisors in tow. "We're stopping for a moment." He states. I pause and look behind me to see that everybody had already begun to slow to a stop behind me. "Come with me. There's something I want to show you."

Together, the five of us follow Solas towards a nearby ledge. As we get closer, Solas points off into the distance with his staff. "We're nearly there." He says. We look out to where he's pointing with a few audible gasps.

[ ](https://imgur.com/GyWKIcC)

"Is that a castle?" I gape.

"Fortress." He corrects me. "I present to you, Skyhold – the new home of the Inquisition."

"It's magnificent!" Josephine breathes.

"Are you sure it's not in use?" I frown. "Something that grand is rarely vacant."

"I assure you, it is completely abandoned." Looking back at the others, he motions for us to follow. "Let's go. The road leading up to the bridge is not far."

We follow Solas as he leads us down the hill towards the hidden trail winding down along the mesa towards the road. As we approach the bridge, I call for our people to stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Solas asks as he turns to face me.

"I know. It's not that I don't trust you about the place being abandoned," I frown. "but I think that you, me and Cassandra should scout ahead just in case. While enemies might not be lurking around, that doesn't mean that random travelers wouldn't make it their home."

I half expect him to argue with me but he simply nods. "Very well."

[ ](https://imgur.com/4jLLvZJ)

With Cassandra and a few of our scouts, we head across the solid bridge that spans across the cliff towards the fortress where we're met with a closed iron gate barring us from entering its walls. I cast a pointed glance at Solas. If it's abandoned, how is the gate down?

"I assure you that it is abandoned, Herald." He replies, as though reading my thoughts. "Centuries ago there was a failed skirmish to take the fortress. An army sat in wait where our forces are now in hopes of keeping trade from entering or leaving so that those who held the fortress would eventually surrender or starve."

Horrified, Cassandra looks at the gate. "Are you saying the previous inhabitants are still in there? Or at least what's left of them?"

Solas shakes his head. "No. They escaped through an escape route underground which has long since been caved in."

I glance up at the gate and sigh. "Knowing it's empty is a relief but that doesn't exactly help us with the fact that there's no way in." I turn to him. "That is unless you're going to open it?"

He nods and the rest of us back up while he situates himself before the gate. His hands raise and we watch as the gate slowly rises, the chains grinding and squeaking from non-use. Once the gate is up, his hands lower and he turns back to me, motioning forward. "Shall we?"

Nodding, I turn to one of our scouts and motion them forward. They salute me as they approach. "Herald?"

"Inform Commander Cullen and Sister Nightingale that we will return shortly, once we're sure that it's safe to proceed." They nod and I continue. "While they wait, tell Cullen to have rations handed out from our meal this morning to those who are hungry from the journey."

They salute me and turn away to go deliver the message while I follow the others inside the fort.


	33. Take Me To Your Leader!

Passing through the gates, the energy seemed to shift. It was subtle but it sent a chill up my spine as we crossed the threshold.

"Originally it was called Tarasyl'an Te'las, meaning "the place where the sky is kept" or, more specifically, "the place where the sky was held back"." Solas explains, his words bouncing off the walls of the barbican as we pass through amongst the broken barrels, shattered glass and occasional tankard that litter the ground. "The veil is older here. I can sense it."

"Is it thin?" I ask, turning my attention to him. "Will it affect our mages?"

"No." He shakes his head. "The Breach is closed now so they should be safe."

The inner gate of the barbican is open and we enter the lowered courtyard where crumbling stone and more splintered barrels cover the ground. With weapons poised and ready to strike, we search each tower and room surrounding the moss-covered keep that loomed near the center. Finding no threats, we make our way to the upper courtyard where a long stone staircase, which is split in two sections and divided by a platform in between, leads up into the keep. Pushing through the splintered wooden doors, we step into the small adjoining room leading into the main hall. The hall is in far better shape than I could have anticipated with exception of a couple fallen chandeliers, splintered wooden crates everywhere, a couple fallen beams. Some of the large stained glass windows at the far end of the hall are look to have also been partially shattered. What mostly catches my eye is what lies below the windows on a slightly raised platform – a metal high-backed throne, untouched after all these years sits amongst the rubble. Taking care to watch where we step, we pick our way towards the center and look around before preceding any further. "There's six doors, leading Maker knows where." I observe, turning around. "Three on each side."

"Most are blocked." Cassandra comments beside me. "Only the two on your right seem clear."

Turning to the two scouts behind us, I motion to the door closest to us. "Go check inside and report back. If there's anything inside, call for us."

Nodding, they reluctantly push the door open and disappear inside while the rest of us wait just outside the door, ready to jump in to help if needed. They return shortly after and I look between them expectantly. "Well?"

"It's empty, Herald." The one on the right reports. "It's just a painted circular room with a door that leads out towards one of the towers."

"Did you check the tower as well?" Cassandra asks but they shake their heads.

"The bridge to the tower had long since collapsed. There's no way to the tower from the keep. You'd have to access it from the battlements."

Pressing onwards, I lead the way as we enter the room at the far-right corner and marvel at the view from which the opposite end lays open to a view of the snowy landscape beyond with white capped peaks and sloping valleys.

[ ](https://imgur.com/9OIjnXl)

[ ](https://imgur.com/n6Q5hBS)

All around the room, we spot more wooden crates – some intact and some partially destroyed along the sides of the walls on the platform where we stand. The platform has stairs on either side leading down towards the main area of the chamber which holds various smithing equipment including a forge. "I think we found Harritt's new shop." I grin, looking at Cassandra.

I descend the stairs with my entourage and walk around, examining the equipment which seems to be in fairly good shape. As I walk over to the forge to examine it, one of my soldiers call to me as they stare down into a floor grate, their sword poised down at whatever lies beneath. "Herald! Come quick!"

Cassandra and I exchange glances before we jog over.

[ ](https://imgur.com/25KEICn)

Here I am half expecting to find a bandit or demon that had found a way to get trapped yet under the grate, which seems to be a little sleeping area, we find a young Dalish man staring up at us, his demeanor half frightened and hostile. "Vara u'em!" He exclaims.

Sheathing my sword, I kneel beside the grate. "What are you doing?" Cassandra hisses.

"Are you alright, boy?" I ask, holding my hands up to show I'm unarmed. "Are you trapped?"

He glances around uneasily at the others still pointing their swords at him while Solas glares at him.

"Garas quenathra?" Solas demands. "Ahn ane ma athlanem?"

The boy remains quiet and I motion for the others to put their weapons away. They reluctantly do so as Solas continues with his pointed stare. I roll my eyes at him and turn my attention back to the boy. "Are you trapped?"

The boy tears his gaze from Solas, violently shaking his head. "No. Mala dara ve!"

"Durlahn da'lin!" Solas snaps. "Sil'ahn em!"

"Solas, calm down." I hiss turning back to shoot him a scornful look. "Can't you see the boy is frightened?" I turn back to the boy and offer him a smile. "It's all right. We won't hurt you." I wrinkle my brow as I try to recall the elven terms for friend and peaceful that Varric told me about. I point to myself. "I'm a…falon." I say before motioning to our group. "Atisha."

"Atisha?" The boy says.

I glance at Solas. "Did I say that right? I didn't insult him, did I?"

"No." The boy says and I look back at him. "You said peace."

I smile. "You speak the common tongue?" I ask, gently. He nods. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

He glances at Solas who is no doubt still glaring down at him. The boy grabs the grate and looks closer at me as though trying to determine if I can be trusted. "Nevan." He says finally. "Nevan Lavellan."

"It's nice to meet you, Nevan." I smile. "I'm Lena Trevelyan." I turn to look at the others and introduce them one by one, each giving a nod with exception of Solas. I turn back to Nevan. "How long have you been here at Skyhold?"

He looks away to think. "Since last spring." He looks up at me with his light grey eyes. "I had nowhere else to go and this place was deserted." He frowns. "Do you own this fortress?"

Before I can open my mouth to answer, Solas cuts me off. "We do now. How did you get inside? Was it you who closed the gate?"

I roll my eyes. "Ignore him, Nevan. In your time here, has there been anybody else here besides you? Have you seen anything strange like floating crystals? Demons?"

He shakes his head. "No. I've been alone and I haven't seen anything."

"Are you absolutely sure?" I ask him. "This is important." He nods. Turning my head, I look up at Cassandra. "Go back and tell Cullen to lead everybody else inside. The sun will be setting soon so we'll set up camp within the walls tonight so that the people are safe. Tomorrow will assess the damages and make preparations for permanent residence." I cast a quick glance at Nevan. "Also send out a few archers to hunt so we will have enough food for tonight. I'll join you to help bring in supplies and set up in a moment."

She casts an unsure glance at Nevan before nodding. "As you wish, Herald." As she and the scouts turn on their heel to head back out the keep, I call over my shoulder to her. "Also, take Solas with you." He shoots me a confused glace which I ignore. "He's bumming me out and keeps glaring at Nevan."

"Herald, I—" He starts to argue but stops as I shoot him a glare.

"Solas, we'll speak later." I say.

He shoots another glare at Nevan before turning around and heading out with the others.

"Sorry about him." I say, turning back to the boy. "He's a bit intense but he's usually pretty wise."

Nevan shrugs. "He reminds me of my clan's Keeper."

Shifting to sit sideways, I look down at him. "If you're not trapped, would you like to come out so we can talk?"

He pauses before reluctantly nodding. Lifting the grate, he emits a small grunt as he sets it aside and lifts himself out, sitting along the edge. As he stretches, I take a moment to look at him. He's probably around his late teens with the faded blue tattoos on his slender face. Dressed in a simple grey tunic and tan breeches, his feet are wrapped up similar to Solas. Smoothing his wavy light brown hair, he glances at me. "You spoke of others with you. Do you have an army?"

I shrug. "Somewhat. Our previous home of Haven was destroyed by an avalanche. All the villagers from Haven and our soldiers have spent 2 days getting here." Noticing the bow and quiver near the bedroll in the living space, I motion to him with my chin. "You mentioned your clan Keeper before. Where's the rest of your clan? Surely they wouldn't have left you here by yourself for an entire year?"

His head bows and I watch as he idly traces the hem of his tunic. "There was a big storm two winters ago. I'm a hunter so I was charged with the other hunters to hunt for some meat before the storm came. The storm came a lot quicker and was bigger than we expected. I got cut off from my group and haven't seen them since." He sighs. "I found shelter and waited out the storm. Once it had passed, I tried looking for my fellow hunters or the rest of my clan but found that they were gone." He shrugs. "I traveled around and eventually found this place. Been here ever since."

I frown. "That's very sad to hear. I'm sure you miss them terribly."

"I do." He nods.

I glance back at view of the mountains, hoping to think of something to cheer him up. Turning to him I smile. "I think you may be in luck, Nevan."

"What do you mean?" He asks carefully, his brows knitting together.

I shift so I can face him. He patiently watches me as I tell him about the inquisition and my role as Herald. Once I'm finished, he looks away for a moment to process all that I've told him. Finally, after a while, he looks up at me once more. "I'm unsure how this helps me."

"Once our operation is up and running once more, we can send word out to our agents in the field to keep an eye out for your clan." I explain with a grin. "With luck, we can find a way to contact them to let them know you're looking for them and we can ride out together to bring you back home."

I half expect him to grin and hug me or something, overjoyed, but instead he remains solemn and still. "But my people are very distrustful of the shemlen. They'd be reluctant to read or hear anything you sent them, thinking it's a trap."

I frown. "What if we sent Solas with a message? He's not Dalish but he speaks your language. Surely they would be willing speak with him?"

Nevan shrugs. "It's possible."

"I'll take even the slightest possibility." I smile. He watches me as I rise back to my feet. "I need to help the others with setting of camp and making sure everybody else is settled. Would you like to join me?"

He shakes his head. "I'm not ready to be around a large group of shemlens." He says, blushing slightly as I raise a brow. "I mean no offense. As a hunter, I've encountered humans before and have even traded with them but…."

I raise my hand to stop him. "It's alright, Nevan." I smile. "There's no need to explain. You've had little interaction with people in a while, especially my kind. You can meet everybody whenever you're ready."

Offering me a small smile, he bows his head. "Ma serannas."

Assuming that means thank you, I bow my head. "Of course. I'll return later. Until then, you should be left alone."

Leaving the room, I head back through the rubble of the keep to the platform at the junction between the stairs and look out towards the gates where I watch the flow of people, pack animals, and supplies being carried in while our mobile village is already being set up in the far corner near what looks to have once been stables. From where I stand, I can see the upper half of the setting sun as it dips below the battlements, basking the fortress in a soft, orange glow. Spotting me from my perch, I smile as Cullen slowly makes his way up to the upper courtyard and climbs the stairs.

"Commander." I greet with a grin.

He offers me a grin of his own as he comes to stand beside me. "Cassandra tells me you found a young Dalish elf in the keep." He begins.

I nod. "His name is Nevan. I was able to speak with him." I glance at him. "He's not used to being around many humans. For now, while he resides in the undercroft, I want people to leave him be."

"I'll make sure to let my soldiers know." He nods. "I'll even post some guards in the keep in case anybody tries sneaking in."

"Thank you." I look out at the people busy below us. "I think once supper is ready, I'll bring him some food…" I think out loud when 'm brought out of my thoughts as he gently grazes my hand. I glance at him to see the hint of a smile starting to form. Without moving his head, he glances at me. "I've been thinking about you all day." He says just a little louder than a whisper. "I want to see you tonight."

Grinning, I look away. "I think I can arrange that." I glance at the buildings behind us before turning back. "How about the old tavern after everybody is asleep? It's the building next to the stairs leading up to the battlements."

He glances behind him before facing forward once more. "I'll slip away as soon as I can." He whispers. "I'll see you later tonight." Touching my hand, he smiles before descending the steps once more. I wait until he steps foot in the lower courtyard before I take one more look at the camp being set up below before emitting a content sigh. Perhaps things will actually work out this time?

* * *

That night I get my potato and leek soup and snag an apple from the food table. Balancing the bowl and apple on my tin plate in one hand, I struggle to fill two tankards of ale – one for me and one for Nevan. Spotting my struggle, Varric walks over to me with his own plate carrying soup and a small chunk of bread. "Need some help?" He asks.

"I'd say no but I think that's pointless given that you probably seen me almost spill my bowl of soup just seconds ago." I say, my face red with frustration. Handing me his plate, he takes the tankards from me and quietly fills them for me. As he finishes filling the second, he shoots me a grin. "Are you taking that to the kid?"

I raise a brow. "Kid?" I ask dumbly.

"Solas said you found a Dalish kid stuck in the floor."

I roll my eyes. "Of course he did." I sigh. "His name is Nevan, he wasn't stick in the floor and yes I am. He's too skittish to be around so many humans right now so I'm taking some food to him."

"I'll come with you." He grins. "I'd like to meet the kid."

"Varric…" I frown. "I told you he's skittish."

"Yeah, around _humans_." He smirks. "Lucky for him, I'm not a human." Filling up another tankard for himself, he motions with his chin towards the keep. "Lead the way, your Heraldness!"

Together we walk back to the undercroft where we find Nevan looking out at the valleys below from the balcony. Hearing our hushed whispers as we enter, turns to face us, frowning for a moment as he looks over my companion.

"Andaran atish'an." Varric says. We watch as Nevan visibly relaxes.

"You speak Dalish too?" He asks.

"Not entirely." Varric chuckles. "An old friend of mine taught me a few words and phrases but that is about the extent of my knowledge."

I motion to Varric with my chin. "This is Varric, by the way. He's a friend and traveling companion of mine. I hope you don't mind that he came with me. We came to bring you some food." I hold up one of the plates of food." I slowly descend the stairs and hold the plate out to him. "I apologize if this isn't what you're used to eating. I haven't met any Dalish before." _At least none that I can remember_.

"Ma serannas." Taking the plate from me, he looks down at the soup. "What kind of soup is this?"

"Potato and leek." Varric answers, coming to stand beside me with the tankards. He holds out one to Nevan who takes it with a grin before he reaches up to grab the chunk of bread from his own plate and holds it out. "Here, kid. I had one earlier so you can have this one." Nevan takes it and mutters another thanks before we all walk over towards the stairs and sit down. As Nevan starts to eat, Varric hands me a tankard which he taps against mine before we both take a long draught. Once I lower it, I glance at Nevan who hungrily rips off a piece of his bread.

"Nevan." I say, making him glance at me with part of the bread still sticking out of his mouth.

"Hm?" He asks, his brow arching.

"Starting tomorrow, we'll be looking around the fortress to figure out sleeping arrangements and assess damages." I begin, frowning. "Our blacksmith will be moving in here to begin making what we need so you'll be relocated."

His brows knit in confusion. "You're kicking me out?" He mutters, his words partially muffled by his food. "You said you would help find my clan?"

"I will," I say quickly. "You'll still be here while I look for your clan but while you're here with us, you'll need a room." I say, offering him a smile. "Since you've explored the fortress, is there any room in particular that you would like to make your own? I can make sure that it's yours."

He thinks about this for a long moment before nodding. I wait as he chews and swallows before he points back near the door. "The tower in the corner has a small room up at the top. The floor is ruined but I would like to have the little room."

I bow my head. "Then it is yours. When our blacksmith Harritt relocates into the undercroft, we'll have to find you a temporary place to sleep until we can get your room's floor fixed."

He nods. "Where do you sleep?" He asks, making Varric almost choke on his ale. "Perhaps I can sleep there?"

"Kid, That's not—" Varric starts to say before we watch Nevan's face flush.

"Oh, I—I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that perhaps I can find a similar place to yours for now." He says, flustered.

"I currently share a tent with Varric and our other companion, Dorian." I smile. "Our tent is with the others down in the lower courtyard. You can share with us if you wish but you will be surrounded by humans."

His gaze averted, I see him purse his lips while he thinks. Finally, he looks up at me. "Will it take long for the floor of my new room to get repaired?"

I shrug. "Depends on how bad the damage is. Either way, I will see to it that its first priority."

Reluctantly, he nods. "Starting tomorrow, I'll stay with you. At least until my room is ready."

* * *

Once Varric and I leave Nevan for the night, we head back to our tent to play some wed, bed or behead. Unlike the last time, we drank as we played and I checked the flaps of the tents before replying which made my tentmates laugh. Once they had fallen asleep, I left my tent and snuck off towards the upper courtyard.

I stop a mere couple of feet away from the door of the tavern to ensure I'm not spotted or followed before I quickly duck inside. The interior is quiet and dark with exception of a soft light coming from the second floor. I close the door behind me, taking care to be as quiet as possible in case it's somebody else. Taking a moment for my eyes to adjust to my surrounding, I see the faint outline of the staircase and start up. Halfway up, I hear a feminine giggle which is hushed as the board creaks under my boot. I pause as I hear inaudible hushed whispers before everything falls silent. After a few seconds of silence, I continue up the stairs and pause on the landing to look over at one of the tables where a young, half-clothed couple stare at me wide eyed, cursing under their breath.

"Herald!" The young man gasps as both he and his companion quickly pull their discarded articles of clothing back on. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh good." I smirk, crossing my arms over my chest. "From the multiple 'Maker' moans and giddy squeals, I figured you two were passionately reciting the chant of light. Now I know you two were about to get it on. Glad we cleared that up!"

Both of them flush as they mutter their apologies as I sense somebody walking up the stairs behind me. "What is going on here?" Cullen gruffly asks as I turn around to face him. He gets to the top of the stairs and as he sees them, he frowns.

"Don't worry, Commander. That light you saw during your patrol was just a candle these two lit so these two young lovers could have some time alone." He raises a brow before turning to face them.

"I suggest you two get back to your tents. Tomorrow is the day that we start preparing this place."

With more muttered apologies, they avoid our gazes as they brush past us and leave the tavern. Once the tavern door is shut once more and we're sure they're gone, Cullen lets out a relieved sigh.

"Maker's breath. That was a close call."

"Yeah it was." I chuckle. "Seems we aren't the only ones who thought this place was perfect for some alone time." I shoot him a grin before walking over to one of the tables and sit down. Turning to look at him, I watch the unsure expression on his face. "What?"

"You don't think they'll talk, do you?"

I shrug. "Considering what I caught them doing, I doubt they'll be in a rush to speak of their embarrassment." I lean back against the tabletop with a smirk. "Anyways, we're alone now."

The corners of his mouth curl upward. "So we are." Striding towards me he reaches down to cup my jaw. "I doubt we have very long until our guards start wondering where we went."

The dim light from the candle on the table flickers, making the light dance and casting a shadow across half his face as he sits down beside me so that we are face to face. "Then let's make the most of our time now." I grin. Hooking my fingers on the front of his breastplate, I pull him towards me as and brush my lips against his, expecting him to close the gap between us but instead he pulls away. "What's wrong?" I frown.

"I heard you gave your supper away to the boy." He says. "You haven't eaten anything today , have you?"

I groan, leaning back against the table once more. "Are you serious right now?" I complain as I look at him. "We finally get time alone and you're spending it lecturing me on _selflessly_ giving my food to somebody who needed it more. Who knows when the kid last ate?"

Leaning toward me, he reaches up to caress my cheek. "Yes, and that was very kind but you need to start paying attention to your own needs along with the needs of others." He frowns.

I raise a brow. "Let's say I take care of this need to eat," I say, moving my hand to his thigh and slowly inching upwards. "Will you help me with my other needs?" I smirk as I notice him visibly tense up. I watch as the desire in his eyes grow. He visibly swallows.

"Lena…" He begins, his voice husky as his eyes flick down to my lips. Curious, I stand and I feel his eyes watch me as I turn to stand before him. Setting a knee one either side of him, I lower myself down onto his lap. Taking his face in my hands, look him in the eye before I lean next to his ear. "While sex might not be an option for now, there are plenty of things we can do." I whisper. I smile to myself, knowing he can't see, as his breathing becomes slightly ragged and his body tenses. His hands find their way to my waist and tighten as I nip lightly at his neck.

"Lena…" He says again, only this time the hint of desperation coming through. I pull away to look at him, raising a brow. "You need to eat something." He frowns. "We had a long day of traveling and it would ease my mind if you ate something."

Pushing a strand of hair from my face, I grin. "I'll eat when we return to camp." I promise. "If you haven't noticed, there isn't exactly any food in here." I glance around the dark with a grimace. "At least I hope not." I feel him remove a hand from my waist before he reaches into the pocket of his cloak. Retrieving an apple, he holds it up before me.

"Here." He says. "Eat this."

I raise a brow at him "Please?" He says with a half-smile. "It's a request, not an order."

Sighing, I take it from him and take an exaggerated bite. "There!" I mutter with my mouth full. "Haphy?"

Grinning, he reaches up towards the neckline of my tunic and pulls it down slightly to expose my collar bone. "A little." He says, trailing light kisses along my collar bone.

Chuckling, I set my apple on the table behind him. "If you want to kiss my bare skin, I can easily disrobe right now." He stops his kisses to meet my gaze. I lean forward and brush my lips against his teasingly. "If you wish, we can get more in touch with our...primal urges."

"I…" he starts to say before I grab his hands. "What are you-"

Smirking against his lips, I guide them under my undershirt and place his hands on my breasts, causing his growing arousal to press against me from beneath his breeches.

"Maker's breath…" He breathes. "Lena, we can't…"

Pushing my hips forward, I press against him earning a groan. "Why not?" I mutter as I nip at his jawline. "Do you not desire me?"

"No, I do!" He says pulling away to look me in the eye. "I desire you a lot I just…" I raise a brow at him and he sighs heavily. "Good grief, Lena." He mutters. Removing his hands from inside my shirts, his wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close. "I would rather we did that somewhere more...private."

"Cullen, we're alone on the second floor of a tavern in an abandoned fortress." I point out with a frown. "I honestly don't know how much more private we can get right now."

"I mean in a place that isn't coated in dust, cobwebs and Maker knows what else."

At the mention of cobwebs, I anxiously glance around before returning my gaze to him.

"Do you just want to head back to our tents then?" I frown. "I don't know what else we could do here."

Smiling, he presses his lips against mine. "We can head back, but only after you finish your apple. I want to ensure you've eaten."

"Then we're not leaving here for very long time." I encircle my arms around his neck. "Are you sure you don't just want to have sex?"

"Please just eat."

"I'd rather not eat the rest of that."

He frowns. "Lena, please."

"As you stated before, this place is covered in dust, including the table I set my apple on in hopes of getting some action."

Craning his neck, he shifts to look at the table where my apple as fallen into the thick dust covering the table top. He sighs.

"If you don't want to ruin our brief alone time by heading back, sex is still on the table." I joke with a grin. "Or we could clear the dust and do it _on_ the table."

Chuckling, he leans forward for another kiss when we hear a sound from the lower floor and glace toward the stair case. Quickly, I remove myself from his lap as we hear somebody, or something, climbing the steps making them creak. "Get behind me." He mutters standing as he unsheathes his sword. Normally I'd argue but since I left my weapons in my tent, I do as I'm told and stand behind him, peering around his shoulder. Seeing the short cropped black hair, we both visibly relax and Cullen sheathes his sword.

"There you are, Commander." Cassandra begins before noticing me behind him. Her brow furrows as she looks between us. "Lena, what are you doing here?" She glances around, probably to see who else was with us before shooting us a suspicious glance. "Please tell me you two aren't doing what I think you're doing."

Walking around Cullen, I cross my arms over my chest with a smirk. "That depends on what you think we're doing."

Cullen casts me a quick exasperated glance before turning calmly to look at Cassandra. "While I was on patrol, Lena came to ask me about guarding the Dalish boy in the keep." He lies. "As we were speaking, Lena noticed a light coming from inside this tavern."

She glances at me, arching a brow. "Is this true?"

I nod. "It is. Since I found Nevan, I thought it might be another hidden inhabitant. Since we never know if they're going to be friendly, Cullen accompanied me as a backup."

"And?" She presses. "Did you find anything?"

Cullen opens his mouth to speak but I quickly cut him off. "No. We only found this candle lit on the table. I'm sure it was just a young couple looking for some privacy."

Watching us carefully, she sighs. "That's to be expected in times like these. Hopefully once we start getting things running, these nightly rendezvouses will desist."

With another glance between us, she turns on her heel and head back towards the staircases. "I'll see you two tomorrow morning."

* * *

We left shortly after Cassandra and silently departed to head to our respective tents. As planned, the next day was busy as camp run as it usually did while my advisors and I had Nevan show us around Skyhold. Sticking close to me, Nevan showed us each room and stood quietly as we made comments about repairs and uses which Josephine quickly jotted down. The entrances to the upper floors of the keep were still blocked with debris with no other access. Reaching the tower Nevan chose for himself, he nudges me. "This is it. This is the tower."

We get inside and I see the damages Nevan spoke of the night before. A small stone staircase on the southern wall leads up to the room above us which the floor has collapsed leaving a decent sized hole. Sunlight streams in through the hole, illuminating the dark room enough to see the dusty debris.

"This should serve as a southern watchtower." Cassandra suggests as she examines the small room above. "There seems to be another staircase on the top floor leading to the top of the turret. It'll be a good lookout point."

Nevan's eyes widen as he pointedly looks at me. "Actually, this tower will be Nevan's." My advisors turn to look at us and Nevan shrinks away slightly. As he does so, I raise my chin. "When we spoke last night, he expressed that of all the rooms in Skyhold, he wanted for this one."

Cassandra's gaze flicks to the shy Dalish boy beside me before looking back at me, her face drawn into a frown. "Are you sure?" She asks. "This tower is the perfect place to keep an eye out for enemies so we don't have another incident like Haven."

"I have no intention of letting what happened at Haven happen again." I shoot back. "There's another tower near this one that will work just as well for a watch tower. I promised this tower to Nevan to thank him for his help and I intend to keep that promise." I look at the others. "Any objections?"

I notice the hint of a grin on Cullen's face as he shakes his head. "You'll hear no objection from me."

I nod at the other who shake their heads. "Good. Shall we continue?"

* * *

We take a break around mid-day as we begin to smell the roasted meats wafting up from the camp below the battlements. With Nevan walking close on one side, I walk with Cullen towards where the food lines have already started reaching towards the where sloping terrain heading up to the upper courtyard. My three other advisors stand off to the side in a small huddle, speaking in hushed whispers. My brow furrows as I nudge Cullen. He raises a brow at me and I motion towards the three women. "Any idea what that's about?" I ask.

As he shrugs, Leliana looks up and motions us over. As we approach, they say they only need to talk with Cullen for a moment. We exchange a glance. "Is this the part where you figure out how to execute me now?" I jest, earning vacant stares.

Cullen touches my shoulder. "Go on ahead and get some food. We'll join you in a moment."

From the corner of my eye, I see Leliana watch mine and Cullen's interaction with a smirk. I shrug his hand off and nod before motioning for Nevan to follow.

"Would they actually do that?" Nevan whispers as we get out of earshot. We pass the young couple Cullen and I ran into in the tavern and they blush at seeing me before quickening their pace.

"I doubt it." I say, offering a grin as I see Nevan's worried expression. "They believe in fairness and justice. I haven't done anything wrong so they would have no reason to execute me." I clasp his shoulder. "Don't worry, Nevan."

Nevan and I grab our food and sat off to the side, away from the crowd of people. He started in immediately on his stew while I idly push my spoon around in the thick broth, I watched the others. Every so often, I'd see motion toward where we sit.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Nevan mutters, his mouth full of stew as he follows my gaze. I shrug.

"Who can say? With my luck, they're probably debating where to send me next like the Hinterlands again."

Nevan glances at me, his eyes wide with worry. "You're going to leave?"

Tearing my gaze from the others, I see his worried expression and give his knee a reassuring nudge. "I always come back. I'm mostly just sent on diplomatic missions to gain allies." My smile drops as I look at the clear blue sky and think about the bright green beacon surrounded by swirling greyish-green clouds that used to be there. He follows my glance before shooting me a confused glance. "At least that's what I did before. Now I'm unsure what they have in store for me."

"What were you looking at?" He asks, his spoon full of stew poised midway between his mouth and bowl sitting on his lap.

I look at him. If he has been here at Skyhold for an entire year, surely he knew about the Breach. "Did you notice anything strange while you've been here?"

He thinks for a moment before nodding. "A few months ago, I was hunting in the valley below when there was a giant explosion." His brow wrinkles as though he's trying to replay his memory of the event in his head. "I thought the canyon walls were crumbling but then suddenly everything was still." His gaze meets mine. "When I returned to the fortress, I saw a large column of light in the distance that wasn't there before. I thought it must have been a warning of dark times from Elgar'nan."  
"Elgar'nan?"

Nevan nods. "He's—"

"He's the ancient elven god of vengeance and is also the sun god."

Nevan and I turn to look as Solas strolls up to us, his hands clasped behind him. Nevan bristles beside me but remains quiet. I imagine he's still not happy with how Solas treated him last night. Solas takes notice of the youth's repulsion at his presence and holds up a hand in peace. "Atish'an, Da'len." Nevan continues to glower at him, muttering under his breath.

"Yes, Solas?" I ask, trying to keep the mounting annoyance from my voice. "How can I help you?"

His gaze switches to me. "I would like to make a request."

I raise a brow. "Regarding?"

"My lodgings." He states, motioning towards the keep. I look over the wall he's point to on one side of the collapsed bridge leading out to one of the towers on the battlements. "I would like to make claim to the atrium below the library."

I glance back at him, my brows furrowing while I notice Nevan eyes him suspiciously. "Why that room?"

"I wish to have room to study artifacts from our travels and would like to have enough room to do so."

Feeling the tension between the two men, I give a curt nod. "As you wish. I will notify the others so they know."

He bows his head. "Thank you, Herald." He bows his head to Nevan as well then stalks away.

"I don't trust him." Nevan mutters, shoveling stew into his mouth. "I've been here a year and never seen any atrium. How does he even know about it?"

Spooning some of my own stew that has begun to grow cold, I shrug. "It's Solas. I imagine he saw it in the Fade or something. Besides, I own him my life and the Inquisition owes him a debt of gratitude."

"What do you mean?"

I shrug again before taking a bite of my stew. He watches me expectantly while I chew and swallow. "That explosion and light you saw was a tear in the veil." Nevan's eyes widen and I continue. "The reason you no longer see it is because my allies and I traveled up to the Temple of Sacred Ashes where the explosion happened and sealed it using this." Nevan watches as I hold out my hand as it ignites, green energy arching over my palm before I close my hand to extinguish it.

"Fenedhis lasa." I hear him curse under his breath.

I nod, picking up my spoon once more. "When the explosion happened, I was there. I was one of the only two survivors and I somehow received my mark." I sigh, idly stirring the stew in my bowl. "I literally owe Solas my life because he stopped the mark from killing me while I was unconscious from the blast."

He opens his mouth to speak but stops as Cassandra strolls up to us. I glance behind her to see that the others had already dispersed. "Can we talk?" She asks, glancing at Nevan.

"Um, sure." I nod. Standing up, I hand my stew off to Nevan who glances up at me. "I'll be right back." I smile. He gives a hesitant nod and I turn away from him and head off with Cassandra. "Is everything alright?" I ask, quietly so not to cause a stir in case I'm overheard.

[ ](https://imgur.com/8kzzyXk)

She nods. "I've been told that the news of what had happened to Haven is beginning to spread."

[ ](https://imgur.com/lcwYc31)

I raise a brow. "Already? It's only been three days?"

"I know." She chuckles. "However, during our nights camped in the Frostbacks, Leliana sent a few Ravens out to our suppliers to halt shipments until further notice. Yesterday she disclosed our new location so we should expect our supplies in a few days."

"Good." I nod. "Do we have enough supplies to sustain us until then?"

"We'll be cutting it close," she sighs. "But yes." She points off towards the gates where a small group of people are speaking with the guards posted on either side. "We haven't been here very long but people have already started arriving from settlements all over the region. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage already." She turns and leads me towards the long staircase leading up toward the upper courtyard. "If word has already reached these people, I'm fairly certain the Elder One has as well."

[](https://imgur.com/q0kafGB)>

"So, we're still not safe?" I ask, frowning as I think everything that transpired back in Haven.

Cassandra shrugs. "We now have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated." She pauses under the archway of the stairs leading to the keep and turns to me. "However, we now know what allowed you to stand up to Corypheus – what drew him to you."

I lift my hand and glance down as it ignites. "Because of my mark."

[ ](https://imgur.com/P7cmmt1)

Grinning, she shakes her head. "No. It had nothing to do with your mark."

Shutting my hand, I extinguish it and raise a brow at her. "Are you sure? That was kind of all he talked about during our brief interaction."

"Yes." She chuckles, continuing to walk once more. "It's because he sees in you what we all see."

"An incredibly funny and annoying sense of humor?"

Arcing towards the stairs to the keep, she shakes her head. "No. Your decisions let us heal the sky—"

"Actually, that was more the mark than me." I mutter.

"Your determination brought us out of Haven—"

"I'm pretty sure that's what Roderick did. He knew the path…" I mutter, as we start to climb the stairs.

[ ](https://imgur.com/iEi7WVC)

"You are the creature's rival because of what _you_ did and we know it."

" _We_?"

"Yes." She nods. "All of us."

I glance up at the platform dividing the sections of stairs to see Leliana, her head bowed as a sword rests on her gloved hands.

"The Inquisition requires a leader." Cassandra states as we step onto the platform. Leliana raises her head to look at me, her lips curling up into a smile. "The one who has already been leading it."

[ ](https://imgur.com/EbBmvO7)

Cassandra smirks as Leliana steps toward me. I hear the buzz of voices from down below and look to see our people gathering, looking up towards us expectantly, half shading their eyes from the sun with their hands.

"Are you sure?" I ask, glancing between the two women. "All this time, I haven't acted alone. In fact," I glance towards Cassandra. "Don't you outrank me, being a seeker? Shouldn't it be _you_ to lead everybody?"

"We thought about that." Leliana replies. "However, as the Herald, you have inspired many people and have convinced those who were wary of us to ally with us when we needed them most. It was you who has risked your life, time and again to help our cause."

"And I will continue to do but…" My brow furrows as I glance back at Cassandra, whom I can tell is growing annoyed with me. "Can't we be co-leaders, or something?" I ask. "I mean, you're out in the field, risking your life just as much as I am…or Varric!"

"Not Varric!" Cassandra fumes.

I sigh and look back down at the people watching us, expectantly. I catch sight of Cullen and Josephine who smile up at us.

[ ](https://imgur.com/UuqjO1V)

As I look at them, Cassandra comes to stand beside me, her tone softer than moments ago. "Lena, I know it's a huge responsibility but the others and I believe that you are by far the best person to lead our Inquisition. As you've said, I've been out in the field with you since this has all began and I've seen what a great leader you are. I know that you are fit to lead us and, just as before, Leliana, Josephine, Cullen and I will be right by your side to help, you should you need us."

I take a deep breath. "And it….unanimous?" I ask. "You all have _that_ much confidence in me?" I turn to face her. "In the beginning, everybody thought I killed Divine Justinia and wanted me hanged. Now everybody wants me to be their leader?"

"It's quite a change in a few months." Leliana agrees. "However, we've since proven your innocence and you've risen to the occasion."

"Precisely." Cassandra nods. "All of these people have their lives because of you. They _will_ follow." She shrugs, stepping back to motion Leliana forward. "I will not lie. Handing this power to anyone is troubling but I have to believe that this was meant to be." I glance down at the sword before me, the golden dragon winding around the hilt and the base of the blade glinting in the light. "There would be no Inquisition without you. How it will serve how you lead, that must be yours to decide."

I take a deep breath and hesitantly reach out to grab the hilt, half expecting to have my hand slapped away but neither woman moves.

[ ](https://imgur.com/053UPeD)

I lift it from Leliana's gloved hands and hold it up to examine it in the light as the razor-sharp blade shines.

[ ](https://imgur.com/kWcsNlk)

"Corypheus will never let me live in peace." I mutter. "He made that quite clear." I look out amongst the people and notice my other companions amongst the others.

[ ](https://imgur.com/ZZy26Wy)

Varric and Dorian smirk as they hold their tankards close. "He intends to be a god and to rule over us all." I shake my head. "Over my dead body will I let that happen."

"Wherever you lead us." Cassandra grins, coming to stand beside me. Leliana comes to stand on my other side as Cassandra calls down to our other advisors. "Have our people been told?"

"They have!" Josephine beams. "And soon…the world!"

"Commander!" Cassandra calls out once more. "Will they follow?"

Smirking, Cullen rounds on the crowd to face them. "Inquisition!" He calls out to them, earning some cheers. "Will you follow?"

[ ](https://imgur.com/oPVIZgZ)

They cry out in agreement and I see Varric and Dorian call out as they raise their tankards. I catch sigh of Nevan off to the side who glances around, confused, before he raises his spoon.

"Will you fight?" Cullen calls, earning more cheers. "Will we triumph?" They cheer as he unsheathes his sword and swivels around, raising it in the air. "Your leader, Your Herald, Your Inquisitor!"

[ ](https://imgur.com/HrtkGd9)

As he says this, the crowd erupts behind him. I cast a quick glance at Cassandra who nods before I follow suit and thrust my sword into the air making them cheer louder. So, it's begun.

[ ](https://imgur.com/qxE6u9R)


	34. Business As Usual

As the cheering begins to die down, Cullen instructs everybody to return to their duties. “So, what now?” I ask, as he and Josephine join us on the platform. I hold the sword awkwardly out to the side to avoid nicking anybody.

“Now, we get back to business.” Cullen replies. “We’re safe enough here that I can start training our soldiers like in Haven while we await our supplies. Varric mentioned the names of some Dwarven stone masons who would be willing to make repairs.”

“And what about me?” I ask, glancing at them. “If things will be will be business as usual, does that mean I'll be sent out again soon?”

Cassandra shrugs. “It’s possible. Right now, we’re unsure of whom or where requires our help. “

I glance between Leliana and Josephine. “Before Haven was destroyed, did we receive any news about who need our aid now that the Breach is closed?”

Leliana shakes her head and I turn to Josephine. “Not exactly.” She admits. “After your dealings with Alexius in Redcliffe, we received word from Queen Ana. She requested that you visit her in Denerim once you’ve gotten the chance.”

I nod. “Yes, she stated as much when we last met. Anything else?”

Josephine casts a cursory glance at Cullen before speaking. “The Inquisition’s reputation has been increasing. You are becoming well known throughout Thedas.”

“I wouldn't doubt it.” I shrug.

“With that new popularity, we’ve received a couple proposals.”

“Proposals?” I snort. “As in marriage proposals?” From the corner of my eye, I see Cullen shift with unease as she nods. “Josie, please tell me you’ve declined on my behalf? I’ve no time nor desire to get married right now.”

“I have yet to reply.” She shrugs. “Before we turn away any possible suitors, I was hoping to speak with you about them at some point. Some could be possible alliances.”

“Do you think matchmaking is wise right now?” Cullen asks, his voice low and growl-like as he avoids mine and Leliana’s amused glances. He clears his throat. “Now that Lena has been named Inquisitor, our cause to stop Corypheus should be her main priority.”

Leliana bites her lip, failing to stifle the smirk starting to form. Noticing our spymaster's reaction, Cassandra eyes him with suspicion.

His face begins to redden as he continues, changing the subject. “Cassandra, you said earlier that you had something to show us?”

“Not I...” She tears her gaze away from him to look at me. “Solas said he’d meet us in the keep. He has something to show us.”

Together, the five of us climb the stairs and push open the large, carved wooden doors to the entry chamber.

[ ](https://imgur.com/04cuWi4)

[ ](https://imgur.com/oVATF8h)

The sunlight streams in, casting our shadows across the dirty stone floor. Seeing no sign of Solas, I cast a questioning glance at Cassandra.

“Solas?” She calls out, her voice echoing off the walls of the chamber. Hearing his name, Solas strolls out from behind the wall, his hands clasped behind his back. We wait for him to drone on about some history of the place but instead he glances us over before his gaze lands on me.

“Come.” He turns on his heel and walks back into the chamber. My advisors and I exchange curious glances before following him. For a man with no shoes, he seemed unfazed as he steps over the splintered wood and glass that litter the floor. Walking toward the end, he stands before a door, half hanging off its hinges. The door is half caved in by debris, which I assume came from the gaping hole above it. He holds a hand out to stop us as we approach. “Stay where you are.”

Raising his staff, the air around him buzzes as the chunks of masonry lift off the ground. They rise and shift as they return to their place in the crumbling walls above the door. With the path now cleared, he lowers his staff and motions for us to follow. He pushes through the door, which creaks from lack of use over the years. I glance up at the now repaired wall before following Solas through the doorway. Stepping through, I say a silent prayer to the Maker that the stone doesn’t slip back out and crush us.

Solas leads us through a large room with a large fireplace along the wall of the sunk-in half of the room. A large set of shelves and half-broken desk sit off in the corner. “Looks like your former office.” I say, nudging Josephine with a grin.

[ ](https://imgur.com/g45MnDb)

She returns my smile with one of her own. “It  _is_  a nice space.” She agrees. “Yet, I could never impose.”

I look at the others. “Well? Everybody okay with making this Josephine’s space?” They agree and I smile at her. “Then it is yours.”

She glances around, her smile beginning to fall. “I will need to find—” She begins before Solas cuts her off without looking back.

“There is an adjoining chamber.”

“Oh!” She exclaims, her brows shooting up in surprise. Going through another door at the opposite end of the room, he leads us down a long hallway.

[ ](https://imgur.com/zYOok4b)

At the end, a large set of wooden doors that reach up to the ceiling looms ahead. I notice the outline of a normal sized door carved within one of them. As wait for Solas to open the doors, I take an opportunity to look out through the half-destroyed wall on our right.

[ ](https://imgur.com/87ZnUoY)

Sunlight streams in, illuminating the wide, darkened hallway. On the outside of the wall, I see snow-capped peaks of the Frostback. I notice how the ground near the ruined wall slopes outwards towards the edge of the cliff.

With some help from Cullen, the doors swing open with a loud screech as the wood scrapes against the dusty floor. We step inside the octagonal room with tall glass windows and a polished wood table at the center. My advisors and I walk in, our eyes wandering about the room in awe. “I present to you, your new war council.” Solas says, the hint of a grin playing on his usually passive face. Walking toward the table, runs his hand over the polished red surface. His slender fingers leave small trails through the thick layer of dust. “And this is your new war table.” Everybody flocks to the table as Solas continues. “In this very spot, there stood a tree which was a symbol of peace between two ancient elven factions. Sadly, both whose names have been forgotten over time.” He notices as we examine the magnificent rings of the polished surface. “Before the first stones used to build Skyhold were placed, this tree was cut down. It was slabbed and polished to become a war table for some of the greatest armies.”

“Huh.” I muse. “A war table made from a symbol of peace. Poetic.”

“Solas, how do you know about all this?” Cassandra asks, echoing what we’re all thinking.

“What does it matter?” Cullen shrugs, staring admiringly at the table as he moves a gloved hand over the table. “At least now we now have a proper place to hold private meetings.” He glances up at her. “Less eavesdropping from the others to cause a stir like last night.”

My brows furrow as I look between them. “Last night? What happened last night?”

Cullen’s gaze darkens as he straightens. “A couple soldiers walking past overheard us talking with Varric over Corypheus’ return. Worried whispers were starting to arise from the others. Leliana was able to quiet the rumors before they spread too far.”

“And you chose only now to tell me of this?” I huff.

He shrugs. “You had already retired for the night. We figured it would be best to let you rest while we handled it.”

Feeling the mounting tension between the Commander and I, Josephine steps in. “I'll have this room prepared today for our future meetings.”

Tearing my gaze from Cullen, I nod. “Yes. Thank you, Josephine.” Feeling Solas’ gaze on me, I straighten. “Also, I have promised the atrium to Solas for his study and lodgings.”

"What atrium?" Josephine asks.

" It's located through the first door on the right as you enter the keep." Solas replies. I wait for any objections as I had heard when speaking of Nevan’s tower but receive no answer. I glance at Solas and Cassandra. “If that’s all, I promised Nevan I would return. As you know, he’s still very skittish around humans.” They nod and with a quick glance around at the others, I give a brisk nod. “I’ll be in camp if anybody needs me.” Handing my sword off to Cassandra, I bow my head and turn on my heel before striding out of the room.

* * *

 

When I return to the lower courtyard, Nevan is still sitting where I left him and has all but ate my stew. Spotting me, he grins as he holds my bowl out to me. I mutter a thanks as I take it from him and return to my seat beside him. “It’s not very warm anymore.” He states, watching me stir the contents of my bowl with my spoon. “I was too shy to ask the cooks for some that was warm.” I glance at him to see his cheeks redden. “Sorry.”

I offer him a smile. “No harm done. I’ll still eat it.” Scooping some up on my spoon, I put it in my mouth. The texture is a bit odd since it’s cold but I ignore it.

"So, you were made Inquisitor?”

Keeping my eyes trained on my food, I nod. "Mhm."

He raises a brow. “You don't seem very happy about it."

I shrug. "I'm not."

"How come? That makes you the leader, does it not?”

Setting my bowl down, I sigh. “It does but I’ve never been one to care for titles.” I shrug. “I didn’t care much for my title of Herald either.”

His brows knit together. “If it’s not what you wish to be, why do you allow them to call you it?”

Glancing at his confused expression, I smile. “I allow it because it brings hope to our people.” I look out at the people milling around, busy with their tasks. “They've seen me survive immeasurable odds. It gives them hope that if I can survive, perhaps our world stands a chance at survival as well.”

“Mala suledin nadas.” He nods. He sees my questioning expression. “Now you must endure.” He translates.

I scoff. “Indeed, I must.” We sit in silence for a long moment as I eat my stew in silence before our conversation shifts to my travels. Once I finish eating, I send Nevan to retrieve his belongings from the undercroft. After hearing about the leftover equipment, Harritt has been growing anxious to begin.

Spotting Cullen bent over a makeshift table with his lieutenant, I smile to myself. As I wait for Nevan to return, I stride up to the men and wait as I catch the end of their conversation about trade route.

[ ](https://imgur.com/r8cL9Bd)

His lieutenant looks up from the map and, seeing that it’s me, salutes with a muttered blessing.

[ ](https://imgur.com/Ym9ildV)

Cullen looks up and, with a hint of a smile, straightens, giving a curt nod of acknowledgement. “Inquisitor.” He grins. “Did you need something?”

With his lieutenant present, I refrain from making a dirty remark. “Yes. I was hoping to speak with you about our supply lines.” My eyes flick to the soldier beside him, listening to the conversation before looking back at him. “If you’re not too busy, that is.”

“Of course,” He nods. He dismisses his lieutenant and turns to face me once more, his lips curling up into a grin as he motions away from him. “Shall we?”

We begin climbing the stairs leading up towards the upper courtyard, before he speaks. “So,  _Inquisitor_  Trevelyan,” He begins, emphasizing my newest title. “How does it feel?” He glances at me and laughs as I grimace.

“Wonderful.” I mutter. “You know, I wasn’t looking for another title. I already wasn’t keen on my previous one.”

“I know you weren’t.” He chuckles. “I only said it to tease you.”

Despite myself, I find the corners of my lips turn upwards into smile. “Of course, you would. You seem to find joy in my discomfort.”

Stopping, he turns to me as his brows furrow.

[ ](https://imgur.com/NRV6VnM)

“Darling, I…” He begins before a mage passes us with a quick greeting. I try to suppress a chuckle as he clears his throat and waits until they’re far enough to speak again, his voice lowered. “I didn’t mean that.”

“Which part,  _Darling_?” I snort. His face reddens but he smiles.

“Sorry. It… slipped out.” He looks around us to make sure nobody hears us before sighing. “I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable…”

“Relax, Cullen.” I grin. “I was only joking.” I shrug. “I just think the title of Inquisitor seems…odd. Don’t you think so?”

He shrugs. “Not at all.” He smiles. “In fact, it’s rather fitting.”

I raise a brow. “Is that the official response?”

He laughs. “I suppose it is.” He grins. “After what happened in Haven, our organization needed a leader. Of all those consider, you have proven yourself, time and time again.”

"So, has Cassandra, Varric and Solas." I point out. "Why me?"

He smirks. "You're right. But, unlike you, they didn't walk out of the Fade, face Corypheus one on one, or survive an avalanche. You’ve earned it.”

He smiles as his eyes flick down to my lips. “Maker’s Breath… If only we could sneak away right now.” He mutters, just loud enough so only we can hear.

“Is that so Commander?” I chuckle. “How about later tonight we meet in the tavern again? It’s not supposed to set up until tomorrow.”

He thinks about this for a moment before nodding. “Once everybody starts heading to bed for the night, you slip away. I’ll follow shortly and make an excuse about making a patrol or something.”

I’m about to agree when we hear somebody ask somebody nearby to talk to their leader. I turn to see a young man, clad in full plate armor standing with one of our soldiers who points toward us. The man thanks the soldier and walks over to where Cullen and I are standing. He looks between us. “Which one of you are the leader here?”

“That would be, Inquisitor Trevelyan.” He replies, motioning to me.

The man glances at me, no doubt noticing my ragged appearance. With my torn tunic and hauberk, you can't tell that I was the leader of the renown Inquisition. After a moment, he nods before turning to Cullen. “Thank you. And you are?”

“Cullen Rutherford.” He says, holding out his hand. “Commander of the Inquisition and military adviser to the Inquisitor.”

The man grins as he shakes the Commander’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Commander. Name’s Cremisius Aclassi, Crem for short.”

Releasing each other’s hands, Cullen turns to me. “In that case, Inquisitor, we’ll speak again later. If you’ll excuse me, I have some business to attend to.”

As he leaves us, Crem approaches me with his hand out. I shake it, with a smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Crem. Forgive my appearance. It’s been a rough week.” I quip with a smirk. “What brings you to Skyhold?”

“I work for Bull’s Chargers, a mercenary company.” Crem begins. “We work mainly out of Orlais and Nevarra.”

“That’s quite a ways from here.”

He nods. “It is but we’ve gotten word about some Tevinter mercenaries gathering out on the Storm Coast. My company commander, Iron Bull, offers the information free of charge. I was sent here by my commander to invite you to the Storm Coast so you could see the Chargers in action. You can then determine what we can do for the inquisition.”

My brows raise as I let out an exhale, crossing my arms over my chest. “That’s an interesting offer.” I glance at him.

“I actually came to Haven a few weeks ago to speak with you but I couldn’t get anybody to speak with me. I left to send a missive to Bull of my progress and came back to find the village had been decimated.” He frowns.

Pushing away my guilt about burying Haven, I look at him. “How did you know where to find us then?”

He smirks. “I started heading back towards the coast when I ran into some pilgrims. They said they were heading towards a place called Skyhold to see the Herald of Andraste." He shrugs. "I tagged along and now here I am, finally speaking to you in person.” He crosses his arms over his chest. “So, what do you say? Will you accept our invitation?”

I watch him for a moment. “Before I say anything, will you be sticking around for a bit? Or do you have to return to Iron Bull immediately after this talk?”

He shrugs. “I can stay another couple days before heading back. Why?”

“While I’m Inquisitor, I have to run this invitation by my advisers first.” I explain, watching for any sign of irritation yet he remains calm. “At supper tonight, we can drink and talk about your company and your Boss' proposition. I’ll talk to my advisers tonight or tomorrow morning and, hopefully, have an answer for you."

He thinks about this for a moment before nodding. “I think I can do that. Thank you, Inquisitor. I’ll send another missive to Bull letting him know.”

“Wonderful.” I grin, catching sight of a nervous looking Nevan heading back towards me. His belongings are precariously piled in his arms.

Crem salutes me and walks off towards the gates as I turn to look at Nevan. “Is that everything?” I ask.

He nods. “I didn’t have much when I arrived.”

I nod and motion for him to follow while I lead him towards my tent that I share with Dorian and Varric. “Place your bedroll wherever you like.” When we reach it, I pull the flap away and look inside to see Dorian lounging on his cot, reading Alexius’ journal. Hearing the tent flap open, he glances over at me. “Mid-day quickie?” He smirks, raising a brow. “Why, Inquisitor!”

I chuckle. “Only if you’re okay with having somebody watch.”

He sits up. “I do love a good performance.” As Nevan strolls in, his smirk disappears. “But, I reserve such festivities for adults only.” The boy averts his gaze as his cheeks redden.

“Now, now Dorian. Be nice. He’s just sleeping here with us until his room is ready.” I chuckle. Turning my attention back to the kid, I motion to Dorian. “Nevan, meet Dorian. He’s one of my traveling companions.”

Dorian nods and I feel a sudden rise in tension beside me and raise a brow. “What’s wrong?”

“You travel with a Tevinter mage?” Nevan asks quietly but it’s obvious Dorian heard him as he rolls his eyes.

“Wonderful! First the hairy lummox of a Grey Warden and now this.” He mutters, straightening. “As I’m sure Lena here can tell you, yes, I’m a mage, yes, I’m from Tevinter, No I’m not a magister and Yes, I’m on the good side of things.” Placing the book on his lap, he crosses his arms over his chest and raises a brow. “Does that clear some things up?”

Nevan glances at me and I nod. “Dorian is a good man and is very trustworthy. He’s saved my life on many occasions.”

“And vice versa.” Dorian grins, earning a grin from me in return. “Speaking of traveling, any news of when we’ll be sent out again?” Dorian asks. “As much as I love lounging about, I was hoping we could get to working on taking down this Corypheus creature. Impending doom and all that.”

I shrug. “I have to speak with the others but I think there’s a good chance we could be heading out to the Storm Coast soon. I got word of a mercenary that wants to meet with me.”

He grimaces. “Refresh my memory – The Storm Coast is the place of eternal rain, yes?” I nod and he groans. “How wonderful.”

I shoot him an apologetic glance before I turn as I hear Nevan mutter what I assume to be a curse under his breath. Frowning, I watch a flustered Nevan try to lay out his bedroll with his things still piled in his arms. “Are you sure you don’t want a cot? I’m sure we have plenty stowed away.”

He shakes his head. “I’m fine.” He mutters. He stills for a moment as Dorian rises from his cot and strides toward me.

“Hot date?” I ask, raising a brow.

He snorts. “In this place? Don’t count on it.” He stands beside me and lifts the flap of the tent. Blinking as his eyes adjust to the brightness, he glances at me. “I’m going to go see if I can speak with Alexius. Maybe he can tell me something useful about his former boss.”

“He’s being held in the stables until we can find a better place to hold him.”

Once Dorian disappears through the flap, I walk over to my cot and sit down before glancing over at Nevan. “Need some help there, kid?” He shakes his head as he drops his belongings down the bedroll.

“Are they a prisoner?” He asks.

“Hm?”

He glances at me. “This Alexius... Is he a prisoner?”

I nod. “He is.”

“What did he do?”

 _Where do I start?_  “He enslaved a bunch of people by tricking them. His leader put them in danger and he acted like he was going to save them.” I tilt my head as I eye him curiously. “Why do you ask?”

He shrugs. “There’s a dungeon with holding cells.”

My brows shoot up in surprise. “Really? Would you mind showing me?”

He looks away for a moment as though thinking while I wait. Finally, he nods and reaches into his small pack and removes a ring of keys before standing. “Come with me.”

Leaving our tent, I follow him. He climbs the stairs to the upper courtyard and walks through the archway in the stairs leading to the keep. I half expect him to turn and head up the stairs but he continues walking before turning towards the side of the keep. Much to my surprise, there sits a sturdy wooden door, half concealed by ivy that scales the stone walls of the keep.

[ ](https://imgur.com/MVhGlMJ)

I look around us, listening to the keys in his hand jingle on their ring. He kneels before the door and tries the assorted keys in the lock. Once we hear a clear click, he pushes the door in and motions for me to follow.

Before I can take a step, we hear somebody speak behind us. “What are you two up to?”

We turn to see Wynne, her brow arched as she looks at us. A basket of apples hangs loosely on her arm with her other hand lying on the handle. I smile at her.

“Wynne, this is Nevan.” I introduce, motioning to the boy standing beside me. “He’s the young Dalish man who has been staying here.”

Her warm light blue gaze flicks to him as she nods with a smile. “Ah yes, from the undercroft. Varric spoke of you.” She bows her head. “A pleasure to meet you, Nevan. My name is Wynne.”

I glance at Nevan whose face reddens as he nods. “It’s nice to meet you, Asha'bellanar.” He mutters, a little above a whisper.

“Nevan was just about to show me the holding cells in the dungeon.” I add. “If they’re in good enough shape, we can hold Alexius there for the meantime. At least until the others decide what to do with him.” Memories of what happen begin to edge their way into my thoughts and I push them away and force a smile. “Care to join us? We could use help lighting the way.”

She glances back toward the lower courtyard for a moment before letting out a weary sigh. “Very well. Give me a moment.” Turning away from us, she walks toward a couple of Chantry sisters. They raise their heads from where they were bent, whispering, as they come to a halt before Wynne. We watch curiously as Wynne speaks to them and hands them the basket before walking back to us. “Let's go.” She says, motioning to the doorway.

As I step into the darkened entrance of the tunnel, the temperature drops. I shiver as the damp chill seeps through the thin fabric of my tunic. I look around us and note the dim outline of an archway in front of us. I squint towards it as an orb of soft blue light materializes in Wynne’s palm. The tunnel brightens and I see the tunnel slope downward. Together, we follow the tunnel as it heads deeper into the mountain.

I begin to wonder where the hell Nevan is leading us when we finally reach the end. The open archway leads into a large chamber at the bottom which we enter. Noticing a tipped over fire pit, I motion to Nevan. “Here, help me with this.” Together we set upright and replace the spilled contents before Wynne raises a hand. Fire erupts in the pit and the room brightens to reveal a full dungeon. We see the holding cells set in the walls behind the thick stone pillars on either side. Various knocked over torture equipment lies around the room. A shiver runs up my spine as I notice the chains hanging from the walls with empty shackles at the end. Turning away from the equipment, I walk around the pillars and look into the three cells. I steel myself, hoping I don’t find any remains of former prisoners. Much to my relief, I find only crates and an occasional ragged bedroll.

“Have you tried the keys you have in these?” I call over to Nevan, whom is examining the odd equipment.

“I have.” He calls back. “They work.”

I nod and start towards the other cells when I see the light from outside pouring through. My brow furrows. We’re pretty far down. How is light coming through? The cells on the other wall are in poor shape. Light pours in through the crumbling back wall of the cells. I take mental note to mention it to Josephine later so she can add it to the list of repairs.

“We’ll need to repair some of the cells but this will should work.” I say, walking back to the center of the room. My gaze falls on the door across from where we entered and I raise a brow. “Nevan?”

“Hm?” He tears his gaze from one of the broken cells.

I motion to the door with my chin. “Where does that lead?”

He turns to follow my gaze. “More cells.”

I walk toward it and, as I get closer, I hear the rush of water coming from the other side. Shooting a glance at the other two, I push the door open and my jaw drops. Just as Nevan said, there are cells on either side. What he failed to mention was how the center of the room and far wall are gone. I look out at the vast tundra landscape before me through the destroyed wall. I begin inching my way forward to see where the water flowing out from under the floor is coming from.

[ ](https://imgur.com/HtmMIVL)

As I get close to the edge, I hear Nevan call out behind me.

“Lena, be careful! The ledge isn’t—”

Before he can finish his warning, the stone beneath my feet give way and feel myself begin to fall. Reflexively, I grasp at the ledge to catch myself, my gaze aimed downward. The rushing water soaks the bottom of my boots and my hands begin slipping from the ledge. Coming from somewhere beneath the keep, it the water is a constant flow as it flows over the ledge. Both my companions are on the ledge above me instantly, their hands stretched outward. My heart thuds wildly in my chest as I shift my weight and grasp at Nevan’s outstretched hand. “Okay, I got you!” He calls. “Let go of the ledge!”

I cast a wary glance at Wynne who nods. I release the ledge and feel myself dangle helplessly. Panic grips at me as the spray from the water below causes my hand to start slipping from Nevan’s grasp.

“Lena, reach!” Wynne instructs, reaching her own hand out as far as she’s able. I desperately shoot my hand up and relief floods through me as our hands meet. Grunting, they slowly pull me back up onto the ledge. They pull me a safe distance from the ledge and I collapse back on the stone floor, letting out a relieved sigh.

"Well," I pant, trying to slow my racing heart. "That was a close one."

“You need to be more careful.” Wynne reprimands before her expression softens. “Are you hurt at all?”

Feeling my heart still thundering in my chest, I shake my head. “I'm fine. Thank you.” I pull myself up into a sitting position and look out toward the ledge. I shoot Nevan a grin. “Thank you, Nevan. If it wasn’t for you or Wynne, I would have been a goner.”

He nods. “The walkways along the cells are more stable but I recommend watching your step.”

Standing up, I dust myself off before glancing at Wynne. “If we could not mention this little accident that just happened to any of my advisers, that’d be great.”

I watch the smirk begin to form on her face. “Of course. And by advisers I’m assuming you mean Cullen?”

I purse my lips. “That’s definitely one of the people, yes.” I straighten as I avoid her amused gaze. “If you don't mind, I don’t feel like being lectured by them today.”

I look at the ledges near the cells on either side being held up by wooden scaffolds. Did the previous inhabitants build those? Were they responsible for the destroyed wall? I turn my attention back to the Nevan. “What shape are the holding cells in? Are they well enough to hold a prisoner, even if only for a short time?”

He shrugs and points to the left. “Those ones are good enough to hold people.” He motions to the others. “I believe only the furthest two are in well enough shape. Yet, with how that ledge was and the other collapsed cells, I wouldn't use them just yet.”

I nod. “As long as we have some that can be used, we’re good.”

Seeing all there was worth seeing, we head back to the surface. When we exit the tunnel, and step out into the upper courtyard, Nevan closes the door and locks the door once more. After thanking Wynne, she heads off towards the lower courtyard. I turn to Nevan who lets out a sigh. “I guess you want the keys now?”

"It would be preferred." Grinning, I hold out my hand. “If I’m to show my advisers, I’ll need to be able to get in.”

Sighing, he reluctantly hands the ring over to me. I thank him and look down at the ring of keys in my hand. “Nevan, out of curiosity, why didn’t you tell us about the dungeon or that you had keys before?”

I glance at him and see as his cheeks redden. He shrugs. “I don’t know…”

I frown. “You thought we would have locked you up and taken the keys, didn’t you?”

He averts my gaze as he nods. “I’m still not entirely sure that you won’t.”

Nudging him, I offer him a smile. “As the new leader of the Inquisition, you have my word that no harm will come to you. If anybody, no matter who it is, gives you any problems, I want you to let me know. I protect those who are loyal to me and I will protect you.” He nods and I place a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you once more for saving my life down there and for telling me about the holding cells. You have helped the Inquisition more than you can imagine.” I motion towards the stairs leading to the lower courtyard. "In the meantime, how about we head back to our tent and I can teach you how to play Wicked Grace?" I offer him a smile which is reluctantly returned.

"Sounds good."


	35. Risky Business

“Would you look at that!” I chuckle as I look down at the revealed hands of my opponents. “It looks like Nevan wins again.” I offer him a grin. “You’re a quick learner.”

“That or he’s been cheating.” Dorian mutters, begrudgingly tossing a handful of silvers to him.

Nevan’s grin falls. “I haven’t cheated!”

“You’d be one of the few who hasn’t.” Varric says with a laugh. “Good game, kid.”

Everybody hands their cards to Varric and he begins to shuffle them.

“I think _I_ should deal the cards this time. At least then Lena and I might actually have a fair chance.” Dorian says, looking at my small stack of coins on the makeshift table before me. “You might only have one hand left if our luck doesn’t change.”

Rising from my seat, a groan escapes as I stretch after sitting in one position for the past few hours. Nevan and I had started out by ourselves until the other two joined us as they kindly brought us some supper while mid-game. They decided to join in and so far, Nevan has won all but three games.

I glance at the others as they look up at me expectedly. “Actually gentlemen, I think I’m calling it quits for the night.” Twisting, I hear a soft pop come from my back.

“You’re heading to bed?” Dorian looks up at me in disbelief. “ _This_ early?”

Shaking my head, I grab my coins from the table and return them to the purse on my belt. “Of course not.” I chuckle. “I just need to go speak with somebody.”

Dorian takes the newly shuffled deck from Varric and begins to cut the cards as he smirks up at me. “Oh really? Does this person’s name start with a C?”

Nevan’s brows furrow in thought while Varric leans back with a smirk of his own. I think for a moment. “It could…” I shrug. “I’m not sure if his name begins with a C or a K.” I turn away from them and walk over to the front of the tent. Lifting up one of the flaps, I watch as the torches around the camp are lit as the sky is growing dark above the battlements. I glance back at the confused expressions and smirk to myself before ducking outside.

Much to my surprise, I find Krem sitting at a makeshift table with his gauntleted hand wrapped gingerly around a tankard as he watches the kitchen staff clean what’s left of the pots from supper. As I pass servants scurrying away to fetch more water, they pause to acknowledge me with a bow of the head or quick salute before they carry on. As I approach his table, Krem tears his gaze away from the staff to look up at me. “Inquisitor.” He greets, motioning to the chair across from him. “I got worried when you didn’t show up for supper.”

Taking a seat, I lean back and shoot him an apologetic grin. “Yes, I apologize for that. I know I told you we would speak then.”

He shrugs. “I’m sure you were dealing with important Inquisition business.”

My cheeks flush slightly with embarrassment. “Actually, no. I was in the middle of a game of Wicked Grace with one of our newest recruits. Some of my companions brought us some food since we were oblivious to the time.”

Krem chuckles as he rises his tankard to his lips and takes a swig. “I see.” He glances at me from over the rim before setting it down. “There’s no need to be embarrassed, Your Worship. Wicked Grace is a tough game to leave mid-hand. The chargers play sometimes when we have downtime between jobs. One of our men, Rocky, taught us how to play diamondback so we play that most of the time.”

“That’s a game played in Orzammar, correct?” I ask as a young woman approaches our table. She waits patiently as Krem nods and we turn to look at her. She glances between us before her gaze lands on me.

“Would you like a drink, Inquisitor?” She asks.

I offer her a smile. “Please, call me Lena. And That would be nice, if it isn’t too much trouble.”

“Not at all!” She beams. She leaves and returns within moments with a tankard of ale. I thank her and reach into the purse on my belt to retrieve two silvers and place them in her palm. Wide-eyed, she thanks me before skipping away to show an older woman, whom I assume is her mother.

“It’s got a nice ring to it at least.” Krem says. I turn to face him, arching a brow.

“What does?”

“Your name. “Inquisitor Trevelyan”.” He says sweeping his hand in the air between us as though the words would materialize for dramatic effect. He grins. “Last time I came to speak with you in Haven, I was told you were called the Herald of Andraste.”

Lifting my tankard to conceal my scowl, I pause. “It’s a new development.” I mutter. Feeling his gaze on me, I take a deep draught before setting my tankard back down. I glance down at my now half-empty up with a sigh. “I’m still called the Herald but only recently was I promoted to Inquisitor.” I meet his interested gaze. “However, you may just call me Lena.”

As the kitchen staff finish with the dishes, I notice others going around camp and lighting the small fire pits scattered around the camp as the sky grows darker. I turn back to Crem. “So tell me, Krem. What can your company offer the Inquisition?” I ask, leaning forward with sudden interest. “What makes you better than the other mercenary companies out there?”

Moving his tankard between his fingers, I watch as a grin begins to form. “We’re loyal, we’re tough and unlike many of the other companies out there, we don’t break contracts.” He shrugs. “Ask around Val Royeaux. We’ve got references.”

“And what about your leader?”

“Bull?” He snorts. “He’s one of those Qunari. You know, the big guys with the horns?” I illustrates buy holding up a curled finger on either side of his head like horns before shrugging.

I give a reluctant nod. They sound familiar but whenever I tried to imagine what a giant man with horns would look like, I could only conjure the image of a ram walking around on its hind legs. Feeling a chuckle at the ridiculous image emerging, I nod and look down at my tankard for a moment until it passes.

“He leads from the front, pays well, and is a lot smarter than the last bastard I worked for. Best of all is he’s professional. He accepts contracts from the first person to make a real offer.” The corners of his mouth curl upwards into a grin. “You’re the first person he’s gone out of his way to pick a side.”

“Well, don’t I feel special.” I snort, taking another swig of ale. I place my drink down once more. “So _why_ exactly is your Commander offering us this information he has? With all due respect, I highly doubt it’s just common courtesy. It rarely is in times like these.”

He shrugs. “Iron Bull wants to work for the Inquisition.”

While we’re still in no position to turn down potential allies, having somebody seek us out makes me hesitant. After all, the last time somebody went out of their way to contact us, I was sent into near dystopian future, almost killed in an avalanche and Haven was destroyed. At this point, I’m a bit wary of those who actively seek us out. I raise a brow. “Why? Most people tend to avoid us like the plague.”

“He’s heard of you and your organization.” He shrugs. “From what I’ve gathered, he things you guys do good work and wants to help.”

“I imagine he’s aware that we’ve been deemed heretics?”

Krem’s grin returns as he raises his tankard to his lips once more. “He’s aware. One good thing about him being Qunari is that he doesn’t exactly listen to what the Chantry says.”

I feel a smile beginning to creep up onto my lips as I raise my glass before me. “Is that so? Well, in that case, I like him already! I look forward to meeting with this Iron Bull!”

Krem raises his glass as well before we both take a long draught. He finishes before me and drops his tankard onto the makeshift table first. “You’re not exactly what I expected.” He states, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “For somebody named _the Herald of Andraste_ , I imagined you to be more...” He pauses as he tries to think of the word he’s looking for.

 “Pious?” I offer. “Reciting the Chant of Light at every given opportunity? Offering you Andraste’s blessing?”

He snorts. “Forgive me, Your Worship, but yes.”

I shrug. “I’m not part of the Chantry. Before the Breach, I was just a noblewoman from the Free Marches.”

“And now you’re the leader of the force that closed the Breach. In fact, rumor has it that _you_ closed the Breach yourself. I’ve heard stories that you have a mark given to you from Andraste herself before you walked out of the Fade.”

“Only a portion of that is true.” I say with a dismissive wave. He raises a brow.

“Which parts?”

“I helped close the Breach but I wasn’t alone in the effort.” Straightening, I glance around me to ensure nobody hears what I’m about to say. The clearing is empty save an occasional guard walking past us. Half the people I saw walking around had retired to their tents for the night. Regardless, I lean forward slightly so the end of my ponytail grazes the tabletop. “It’s true I now bear a mark but I doubt it was from Andraste.”

His brows draw together in thought as my words process. “What is this “mark” exactly? Like a wound? How did you get it?”

I lean back as he rapidly shoots off his questions, one after another before watching me with renewed interest.

I open my open my mouth to begin explaining what my mark is but my words fail me. I know very little of what the mark is and how it works. How could I even begin to describe it to him? With a sigh, I hold my hand out before me. He jumps slightly before his eyes widen as the green energy erupts from my hand and a soft buzzing sounds. He stares intently, enthralled in the arcing arcane energy until I close my fist and extinguish it. He gapes at me before his smile returns. “Incredible.” He breathes. “So you’re a mage?”

I shake my head, reaching to grasp my tankard only to find it now empty. “I’m not a mage. I was blessed or cursed – depending how you look at it – with this mark. A mark that I barely understand.”

A frown tugs at the corners of his mouth. “Sounds rough.” He mutters. He pauses and watches me with a vague interest. “What about you? Do you think you mark is a blessing or a curse?”

I think about this for a moment and open my mouth to speak when an inquisition agent strides up along our table. “Forgive me, Your Worship.” He says, dipping into a salute.

I feel the irritation bubbling up but manage to suppress it as I turn to look at him. “What is it?”

His eyes flick to Krem before landing on me once more. “Commander Cullen requests your presence in the War Council, My Lady.”

Sighing, I give a dismissive wave. “Very well. Tell him I’ll be there momentarily.” The agent dips into another bow/salute and scurries off as I turn to look at my companion once more. He casts me an amused glance. “Back to work?”

“So it seems.” I sigh. I give a low grunt as my muscles, still a bit sore from my escape at Haven, object as I rise from my seat. “We’ll have to continue this conversation another time. Hopefully before you head back to report to your commander?”

He nods. “I look forward to it, Inquisitor. Goodnight.”

* * *

I swiftly make my way to the new war council, my muscles protesting as I push open the heavy wooden doors. “If you wanted to see me, you didn’t have to—” Coming to a halt, I stop mid-sentence as I spot all four of my advisers standing around the massive war table.

[ ](https://imgur.com/k4A7lDf)

The darkened stained glass windows are darkened and candelabras have been placed around the octagonal room and lit, giving it a welcoming and comfortable feel like our war council back in Haven. Thinking about Haven, my smile falls. “Oh. I was summoned to an actual meeting.” Their conversation tapers off as they glance up at me.

Cassandra raises a brow. “Of course it is. Why else would Cullen send for you?” She asks, shooting the commander a suspicious glare. He straightens, clearing his throat as Leliana suppresses a knowing smirk.

“We were discussing Nevan earlier before I was called away.” I calmly explain, coming to stand before the table. “I figured he was summoning me to finish our conversation.” My eyes flick momentarily to him as he shoots me an appreciative smile.

She catches our exchange and, while its apparent that she’s not buying it, she continues. “This is a meeting to discuss where we’ll be sending you in the coming week. With luck, shipments to replenish supplies should be arriving in the next couple days and we’ll be able to go out and continue to help people and gain influence.”

“I see.” I nod. “And given that this meeting is happening, I’m assuming you already have possible missions in mind?”

She nods and motions to a cheerful looking Josephine who steps forward, her usual scribe tablet nestled in her arm. “Indeed, we do! However, now that you’re Inquisitor, we figured it would be best to have you choose.”

“Okay.” I sigh, leaning forward to rest my hands on the table. “What are they?”

She clears her throat and begins to read off the list. “Ride out to Dennet’s farm to retrieve horses and check on the Crossroads.” She glances up at me. “following what happened at Haven, we lost some of our horses. Master Dennet has requested bring a few more horses from his farm and bring them to our stables.”

“Are our stables in good enough shape to hold more?” I ask.

She nods, looking through her notes. “The only repairs needed is to patch the hole in the roof and fix the floor in the loft.”

“We do need more horses.” I frown. “Perhaps we should send Dennet with a small company of soldiers. That way he still has protection.” I glance at Cullen. “Surely we have some soldiers left that are capable of such a task?”

He nods. “While a good portion of our recruits were lost at Haven, there is still a good number of those who can accompany Master Dennet. Prior to the attack on Haven, my reports included a decrease in attacks since our watchtowers were placed.”

“Great. Let’s do that.” I nod, turning my attention back to Josephine. “What’s the next mission idea?”

She shuffles her papers once more and glances down. “Queen Ana requested you visit her in Denerim. You could hit two birds with one stone by using this visit to appeal to the King to lift the banishment of the mages in Fereleden now that the Breach is closed.”

“The Breach may be closed but we can still use their skills.” Cassandra inputs. “If we can at least ask for an extension to postpone their banishment until Corypheus is dealt with.”

“Alistair has always been one to see reason when it comes to the greater good.” Leliana confirms. “If you can appeal to his sense of morality, I think he’d be willing to extend the banishment.”

“I would rather have him lift it all together.” I mutter, miserably. “If that ban can be lifted, perhaps we could even appeal to Arl Teagan into letting at least the families to return to Redcliffe once this whole Corypheus mess is dealt with.”

“Teagan is a man who values family.” Leliana says, offering me a smile. “If you can persuade Alistair to lift the banishment, appealing to Teagan with an argument to keep families together might actually help your cause.”

“Then is it agreed?” Cassandra asks, her gaze sweeping over the rest of us. “We ride for Denerim?”

Josephine opens her mouth to speak but I beat her to it.

“Actually, I was made aware of another possible ally that wishes to meet with me.” All eyes move to me.

“What ally?” Cassandra presses.

I glance at Cullen. “While Cullen and I were speaking earlier, a rider asked to speak with me.” I look over at Cassandra, her face drawn in a solemn expression. “The rider was a man by the name of Krem. He’s a mercenary for a company called Bull’s Chargers.”

“Bull Chargers?” Josephine asks, her brows shooting up in surprise. “I’ve heard of them. They’re a well-known group in Nevarra and Orlais.”

“Correct.” I nod. “His commander, Iron Bull and his company want to ally with the Inquisition. He requests that we meet with him at the Storm Coast and watch them in action.” I notice Leliana’s curious gaze. “Also, he has information on some Tevinter activity and is willing to give it to us, free of charge, if we go speak with him.”

Leliana crosses her arms over her chest. “Venatori?”

My expression darkens as I nod. “I believe so.” My heart begins to race as memories from Redcliffe begin to edge their way into my mind. Feeling Cullen’s concerned gaze, I push them away. “I believe that this information could be invaluable. Also, a potential ally - especially one that is well known - could be beneficial.”

“Is that what the man wanted?” Cullen asks.

Before I can reply, Cassandra steps in. “Well known or not, this could be a trap.” She frowns. “How did he even know where we were?”

I shrug. “He said that he tried to speak with us back in Haven but nobody would speak with him. He left to send word of his progress to his commander and then returned to find Haven destroyed.”

“That doesn’t answer how he knew our current location.” Leliana says, earning a nod of agreement from the other two women.

I motion to the door. “You saw it yourself. Pilgrims have been arriving increasingly since we arrived. How did they know?” I look around at them. “He was heading back to the Coast when he heard the pilgrims talking about us and decided to follow them.” Leliana and Cassandra give me incredulous looks and I sigh. “Believe me. I’m wary of people who actively seek us out but, regardless, I think this is worth considering.” I glance around at the unsure looks and reluctant exchanged glances. “Cassandra, remember the last time I told you I felt good about something that everybody was reluctant to investigate?”

She sighs. “Yes.”

“And I turned out to be right, didn’t I?”

She gives a nod. “Yes.” She says, begrudgingly. “We found out about the Venatori plot and gained Dorian as an ally.”

I grin. “Exactly.” I turn to look at Leliana. “Remember when you heard of a Grey Warden roaming around the Hinterlands? Nobody would even entertain the idea.”

The others look at her but she calmly nods.

“And who was it that backed you up and looked into it?”

“You.” She says, the hint of a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“Exactly!” I glance at them. “When will you guys listen to me when I say I have a good feeling about something?”

“She’s right.” All of us turn to look at Cullen while his gaze remains trained on me as he speaks. “You’re our Inquisitor and so far, you’ve been right about those you’ve backed. We should have more faith in you.”

I offer him a smile. “Thank you, Cullen.” _That definitely earns him something extra tonight_. Our shared gaze lasts a little longer than it should in the presence of others. Whatever sexual tension was beginning to build between us is then interrupted as the doors open. We break eye contact as Dorian strides into the room, my pack slung over his shoulder. His gaze falls on me and he breaks into a grin.

“Ah! There you are!” He explains, coming to stand before me. “In all the excitement of the past few days, I forgot to tell you that I managed to save your pack.” As he hands it to me, I hear both Cullen and Cassandra give a disapproving grunt from behind me.

“And this couldn’t wait until _after_ our meeting?” Cullen snaps.

Dorian gives a nonchalant shrug. “Figured I’d bring it up before I forgot.” He gives me a wink, making me grin. I know he did it just to annoy them. As he leaves once more, Cullen stomps over to the doors and shuts the with a huff.

“Can we please get back to business?” He asks, shooting me an annoyed glance. I shrug and look through my pack as he returns to his place between Josephine and Leliana, who watch with errant curiosity.

“Was he able to salvage anything important?”  Josephine asks, glancing down at the pack.

Stepping back towards the table, I begin to take out the items and lay them on the tabletop. I smile as I place Josephine’s copy of _Families of Thedas_. _At least that wasn’t lost._ I place a fancy looking letter on the book and begin shuffling around in my pack as Josephine steps forward and picks up the letter. Hearing her gasp, my head snaps up to look at her. “What?”

Her eyes widen as she holds up the letter. “You’ve been invited by Madame Vivienne De Fer to visit her at her salon!” She exclaims. “When did you get this?”

I exchange a glance with Cullen who shrugs. “I don’t know…” I shrug. “I believe it was after we returned from Crossroads.”

“That’s right.” Cullen nods, his gaze darkening. “I gave it to you shortly before you collapsed from your injury.”

I see the glimmer of sadness in his eyes. I didn’t know about his feelings yet but I imagine he remembers it as the day he almost lost me.” I shoot him an apologetic glance before Josephine becomes fervent.

“You had this invitation this entire time?!” She gapes. “Why did you not say anything?”

“Well, if you can recall,” I begin, my tone hardened by my growing irritation. “I wasn’t actually conscious after receiving it. Then when I awoke, I barely remembered receiving it.”

“Why is this so important?” Cassandra asks, her own growing annoyance apparent.

“Madame De Fer is the First Enchanter to the Imperial Court in Orlais.” Leliana replies.

Cassandra shrugs. “And?”

“She’s close to Empress Celene. By keeping her waiting, who knows what rumors could have spread!” Josephine rants. She violently shakes her head as she dips her quill in the ink pot situated in her scribe tablet and begins to feverishly scribble something. “I will express our deepest apologizes for our late response and will tell her that you’ll meet with her at the earliest opportunity.” She lets out a heavy sigh. “Inquisitor, you should also get to contacting your family at your earliest convenience. I’m sure they would like to hear about your survival.” She shoots me a pointed glance. “Preferably before you leave to wherever.”

I nod. “Of course, Josephine. I shall get to that tomorrow. It is far too late to do that tonight.”

She begins to visibly calm down as she bows her head. “Very good, Your Worship.”

“Speaking of leaving,” Cassandra says, trying to get back on topic. She looks at me. “It’s up to you, Inquisitor. Where’re we going to be heading? Val Royeaux or Storm Coast.”

My advisors look up to me expectedly and I think about this. “Well, I feel like I’ll need some preparation before speaking with Madame De Fer, given her high social standing in Orlais. In the meantime, I say we head to the Storm Coast.”

“Very well.” Cullen nods. “I shall begin making preparations for your journey.”

“And I’ll send Scout Harding with a few of my agents and scouts ahead tonight to scout ahead and report back any possible dangers you’ll encounter.”

* * *

Later that night, once almost all of the camp had retired for the night, I pulled my cloak around me and stole out into the chilly night towards the tavern. Nearing the stone archway that cut through the stairs to the keep, the sound of voices made me quickly duck beside the stairs. Leaning around the corner, I see the faint glimmer on the armor of the two guards standing before the entrance of the tavern. I curse under my breath. _Fantastic._ I think to myself, scowling as I glance at the guards. _Cassandra must have set guards to deter any young couples from getting it on in the musty building._ My gaze travels up to the battlements where Cullen is no doubt making sure his watchmen are in place.

Mentally, I try to remember the different ways to get up to the battlements to lower the risk of being seen. I doubt Cullen knows about the main entrance being watched.

“You’re not going to in that way.”

I jump and quickly turn around, earning a cackle from Sera. “Sera!” I hiss. “What are you doing here?”

She shrugs. “Same as you, I suppose.” She motions towards the guards. “I’m sure they’d let the Inquisitor through. Big fancy person like you.” She smirks. “Though I bet they’ll wonder what you want to go I to an old building at night for.”

She has a point. I sigh. “Any idea on how to get to the battlements from here? A way where I won’t be seen?”

“Why? So you can tell your Cully-Wully he can’t get it in tonight?” She snorts.

“Shhh!” I hiss. “I don’t know what you— “

“I was in the tavern last night.” She chuckles. “I heard everything.” She leans forward. “ _Everything_.” She leans back, a smug grin on her face. “I know all about you two.”

Frowning, I sigh and glance around us to make sure there’s nobody within hearing distance. “Have you told anybody about us?”

She shakes her head. “You’ve dealt with a lot of baddies recently. You deserve to have some aggressive cuddling with the Commander.”

Suppressing a laugh, I raise a brow. “Aggressive cuddling?”

“You know, the old slap and tickle? Playing a round of nug-a-nug? Sheathing the meat dagger?”

I snort and quickly put a hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter before peeking around to make sure I wasn’t heard.

“Pressing dangly parts? Roasting the broomstick? Seeing a man about a dog?”

Being that Cullen is a Fereleden, I almost lose it. Pressing a hand over my mouth, I hold up a hand to stop her. “Okay!” I whisper with a chuckle. “I get it!”

“You sure?” She grins. “I have tons of these.”

“I’m sure.” I snort. “So, do you know another way up to the battlements?”

“I know lots of ways, yeah?” She motions to me to follow her as she descends back down the stairs toward camp. Stealing another glance at the guards, I quickly run after Sera. Moving silently past the tents – twice stopping at tents where inhabitants were clearing having sex so Sera scare them by kicking the tent flap before running away cackling – we head back towards the stables to where a stone, winding staircase, partially concealed by a tree, leads up to the battlements. As she motions for me to go up, we see one of the guards on patrol getting ready to head up.

“Shit.” I mutter.

“What an arse.” She scowls before smirking at me. “I have an idea.”

Before I can ask her what her plan is, she runs past me toward the guard. He stops her and she says something I can’t hear before she suddenly she kneels and pulls down the guard’s trousers, revealing his shriveled pink cock before she runs off cackling like a mad woman. My brows shoot up in surprise just the guards does before he quickly looks around before picking up his trousers and running after her.

“I’m _so_ going to hear about that later.” I mutter before making a mad sprint towards the stairs. I quickly climb, only stopping near the top to take a breath and make sure that nobody is standing guard.

Once I’m sure it’s clear, I walk out towards the parapets to look out at the vast tundra around us. The dim moonlight illuminates the stark contrast between the snow and rock.

I glance around me once more then silently slip through the door of the tower and begin to make my way towards the tavern. Somehow, because of the dim lighting, my dark clothing and soft leather boots, I manage to slip past two different guardsmen and find Cullen directing another guard towards the corner toward to stand watch before announcing that he’s retiring for the night. The guard salutes him and they go opposite directions – Cullen heading back towards me. From the shadows, I see him glance back at the tavern and see a smile beginning to form. Standing against the wall of the tower connecting the battlements to the tavern, I give a low whistle as he starts to move away from me. Within moments, he pins me against the wall with his sword pointed near the base of my neck.

“And here I was under the impression that you wanted to wait until later to stab me with your sword.” I smirk. His eyes begin to adjust and, realizing its me, he backs away, sheathing his swords. “Maker’s breath, Lena!” He hisses, glancing around us. “What are you doing up here?” Seeing nobody is around, he risks reaching up to touch my cheek. “You’re supposed to meet me _in_ the tavern, remember?” He says, a smile playing on his lips.

“I would have but Cassandra has guards at the entrance.” I frown.

His brows draw together as he walks to the inner parapet and looks down before cursing under his breath. Walking back to me, he frowns. “We can enter through the top door.” He offers, patting the tower beside us. “This has a door that lead into the attic.”

“What are we waiting for then?” I smirk.

Cullen pushes open the door and motions me through before trailing behind, closing it behind us. The room is dark, save a bit of dim moonlight pouring through the slits in the rotted boards of the roof which illuminate part of a bed. Fairly sturdy looking, the bed is still made up with slightly ragged sheets and two pillows while on one end of the carved wooden frame, somebody had stuck a rusting axe.

“Lena.” Cullen hisses, motioning through the door leading into the attic of the tavern. “Come on.”

I glance back at the bed. “But there’s already a perfect bed, right here.”

Leaving the door open, he strides over to me, taking my hands in his he starts pulling me towards the door. “Come on…” He urges. Looking up through my lashes at him, I smirk.

“Cullen, you’re like a lion, right?”

Caught off guard by such a random question, he stops pulling me with him to look at me with a puzzled expression. “What?”

Facing him, I run my fingers through his hair. “You have the golden mane…” I say, pulling his face toward mine and brushing my lips against his. “In battle, I’ve seen how fearless and determined you are in battle.” I lean back to meet his gaze. “Show me how in control you can be.”

His brows shoot up but I see the flicker of a smile begin to form. “Right now?”

I nod. “Before we head into the tavern, show me right here and now your predatory side.” As I say this, I reach between his legs and cup his manhood through his trousers, feeling it begin to stiffen with my touch.

Wrapping an arm around me, he pulls me to him while simultaneously reaching up to cup my jaw. With surprising gentleness, his tilts my head upwards and begins to nibble and suckle down along the side of my neck. My heart quickens as I close my eyes, enjoying this other side of Cullen. Suddenly, he stops his assault on my neck and I frown at him. “What’s wro—’ I begin to say before his lips captures mine, hungrily. Our kiss is fueled by such a primal and passionate need that I feel my own desire beginning to make itself known between my legs.

Without breaking the kiss, Cullen leads me back towards the bed. I break the kiss for a moment with a smirk. "Are you sure that bed is stable enough for us?"

His hands move down towards my hips as he lowers himself to the bed. The next few moments happen so quickly I barely have time to react as there's a loud crack and Cullen falls back onto the dusty, tattered sheets.  A cloud of dust emerges as I'm pulled down on top of him, both of us coughing as we inhale the dust in our surprise.

Pushing against his chest, I pull myself up into a sitting position, coughing as I straddle his lap. "Was the dust part of the seduction method?" I chuckle.  
He coughs as his hands find my hips once more. "No." He mutters. "I honestly expected it to be far more sturdy" He leans over the side and I see him frown. "One of the legs broke."  
"Yeah, I got that." I chuckle. Leaning forward, run my hand up his chest. "If we can do this kind of damage just lying on it, just imagine the damage it'll have once we're finished."

"You want to do it here? Right now?" He asks, as I start to untie the front of his breeches, eager to release his arousal from the confines of his trousers.

"Mhm." I grin. Once untied, I pull the fabric slightly and trace my finger down along the light trail of hair leading downward. I smirk at him as I hear his breath catch. "Why not? It's as good a place as any." I remove my cloak and place it on the floor nearby.

His hands tighten on my hips and I smirk down at him. "Besides, unlike the tavern, at least this place has a bed." Grabbing the edge of my undershirt and tunic, I push forward slightly against his growing arousal. "It's more fit for activities of a more...intimate nature." His heated gaze watches me as I pull off my shirts, exposing my bare chest and back.  
His gaze slides down to my chest which is barely illuminated by the pale slivers of moonlight peeking through the partially broken slats in the ceiling.  
"Lena..."He breathes, his voice tinged with desperation. He looks up to meet my gaze. "We have guards on duty, remember? They could barge in here at any moment as they patrol the battlements."

He starts reaching for my shirt but I take his hands before he can and place them on my bare breasts. He sighs "Maker's breath..."

"Feels good, doesn't it?" I smirk. "Worth the risk, wouldn't you say?" I lean in closer, lowering my voice to just above a whisper. "Tell me, Commander, what's victory without a little risk?"

His gaze stays transfixed on my breasts as his breathing becomes ragged. His gentle squeezes them, his thumbs circling my hardened nipples. Smirking, I push against his cock earning a low grunt.

“Lena...” He warns, his heated gaze sliding up to my face.

Taking one of his hands from my breast, I lift it up to my lips, kissing his fingertips as I lock gazes with him. As he visibly swallows, I take his index finger in my mouth to the knuckle, lightly sucking on it as I slowly pull it out of my mouth. His other hand falls to my hip, subconsciously pressing me down against him. I lick and suck his fingers, one at a time. As I pull his finger out my mouth I slowly start to guide his hand downwards. Just as his fingers barely graze the top of my trousers, we hear voices of guardsmen not far off from the door opposite of the one we came.

Cullen’s gaze flicks to the door, his eyes wide. “Shit!” He mutters, as I roll my eyes.

“Andraste’s ass!” I groan, quickly standing up. Cullen hands me my shirts and motions for me to head into the tavern.

“Go!” He hisses, standing up to retie his own trousers. “I’m right behind you.”

I do as I’m told and duck through the door, closing it just enough to still peek through. I watch as Cullen fixes his hair and clothes just as the door begins to open and two guardsmen enter. My heart is pounding so hard I can hear the blood rushing in my ears.

“Commander!” One of the guards exclaim.

Luckily the room is just dark enough to conceal if he’s blushing as he squares his shoulders. “What are you two doing together?” Cullen says quickly, noticing my discarded cloak on the floor. He casually moves it with his foot under the bed. “Didn’t I assign you separate posts?”

They stutter and apologize to him before Cullen sends them off with a warning. As the two guards leave, he waits until they’re out of sight before he grabs my cloak and quickly joins me. “Maker’s breath, that was close.” He says, closing the door behind him. He hands me my cloak and rests his forehead against the door, taking deep breathes to possibly calm his pounding heart.

“Yes, it was.” I say, a sudden chuckle escaping. “At least now we have privacy. We can continue.”

He glances sideways at me. Frowning he shakes his head. “Not tonight, my darling.” He says, straightening. As I let out an exasperated groan, he comes to stand beside me and moves a piece of hair from my face before cupping my cheek. “We should probably head to bed.”

“Cullen…” I whine, leaning back against the wall. “I am seriously getting whatever the female version of blue balls is.”

He chuckles and plants a kiss on my forehead. “Give it time, Lena.” He says, gently. “Perhaps once we get this place up and running normally, it’ll happen.” Slightly pinning me to the wall, He trails tender kisses along my neck. “We’ll go into a room, lock the door…”

“Mhm…” I say, a soft moan escaping me as I feel his hand cup my breast once more, his thumb casually grazing my hardened nipple. “I like where this is going…”

“In time, I will show you what a lion is like.” He growls, punctuating it with a light nibble. He pulls away from me with a grin as I give an annoyed groan. He pulls away to give me a chance to pull my shirts back on before I face him.

“Why do I have a feeling that this won’t happen until I return from the Storm Coast?” I sigh.

Once I fix my head and Cullen helps me with my cloak clasp, he gives me a peck on the lips and opens the door. “Goodnight Lena.” He grins. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun writing this chapter. Thanks to the brilliant mrsrockatansky, and her ingenious smut and visual imagery in her story "The Final Howl of The Grey Wolf" (which I recommend to everybody who likes smut because it's amazing), "Forgotten" will probably be getting changed to a M rating very soon. :P  
> Anywho, I hope you all enjoy!


	36. Promises

The pale morning light spills over the walls of the fort as people file out of their tents, their cloaks pulled tightly around them to keep out the chill while they eat their porridge. As one of the last few to arrive retrieve my food, I stand at the back of the line, keeping my eyes cast downward at the frozen ground blanketed in a layer of frost. My eyes travel to the table in the far corner where my advisors sit and make minor conversation. Spotting Cullen bent over his food, raising his head every so often to reply to Cassandra asking him something from across from him, I feel my agitation remerge from last night.

I look away with an annoyed huff as the line moves forward. Once receiving my porridge, I flop down on the bench, across from Sera.

“Surprised you can sit down.” She smirks. I shoot her a glare. “What’s up your arse? Was it not as good as you expected? Always heard that men with large swords were compensating for something.”

“Quiet down.” I hiss, looking over towards my other companions at the end of the table. “If you must know, nothing happened.”

She snorts. “Why not?”

I shrug, stealing another glance at Cullen. “We didn’t get very far before almost getting caught by some guards patrolling the area.”

“Pft!” She laughs only to earn a glare. With an annoyed sigh, I scowl at my porridge before pushing it to Nevan as he scooches closer to me. “Enjoy.” He raises a brow at me as I stand up and walk away, pulling my cloak closer around me. I begin making my way towards the upper courtyard so I can brood in peace when I hear somebody call my name from behind me. I roll my eyes and turn as Josephine, wrapped in a fur lined cloak to defend against the chill, power walks toward me. We fall into step beside each other and she smiles at me, her tanned complexion rosy from the cold. “Good morning, Inquisitor.” She beams, her breath visible as she speaks. “I hope you’re having a pleasant morning so far?”

I shrug, casting a glance back at Cullen who chooses that moment to look around, frowning. “Yeah… It’s been fantastic.” I mutter, turning to look ahead as we approach the stone stairs leading up to the upper courtyard.

Either she doesn’t catch my sarcasm or choses to ignore as she continues. “Leliana has informed me that a scout has spotted our new shipments on the Imperial Highway which we can expect by this afternoon or later this evening.”

“Okay?” I ask, trying to suppress the annoyance from my tone. I mean, Josie isn’t the one who has been cockblocking me recently. “Does that mean we’ll be able to set out soon?”

She nods. “With luck, you should be able to leave within a day or two.”

“That’s only if Cullen has everything ready by then.” I mutter. “He’s good at postponing things.”

Feeling Josie’s gaze, I look at her confused expression. “Pardon?”

I shake my head with a sigh. “Nothing.” I mentally scorn myself and try to change the subject. “Will we able to travel by horse?”

She frowns. “That is actually another we need to discuss.” Turning, we climb the starts to the keep. “As you know, we’re running low on horses.” She begins, continuing as I nod. “We only have four horses available for your journey.”

I mimic her frown. “So, that means I can only take 3 others with me.”

“Correct.” She nods. “If you need, I can have them summoned to the war council so that you may talk with them and determine who will go with you?”

I offer her a smile. “Sometimes, I could kiss you. That’s a brilliant idea!”

She smiles as a blush creeps to her already rosy cheeks. “Then I shall send a summon for them to meet you once they finish eating. If you wish, you can wait for them in the room. I’ve already had somebody light the fireplace in there so it should be warm.”

Together we climb the stairs and enter the keep and start heading towards her new office. “Only thing that could make that offer even better would be a bottle of brandy.” I chuckle.

Reaching her doorway, she glances around before grinning. “Lucky for you, I have a bottle of Antivan fire brandy stashed away.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” I grin.

For the next couple hours, Josephine and I sit in her office, drinking brandy and giggling like little girls as she tells me some gossip from Orlais. “From what the Countess wrote, apparently, her lover, Ser Joffrey was so jealous of her husband that he whipped out his…you know,”

“His cock?” I ask, my eyes widening.

She erupts into a giggle fit as she shakes her head. “No!” She drains the last of her brandy from her glass and sets it down harder than normal. “No…it’s...it's long.” She says, holding her hands out a few inches apart.

“I’m still only thinking of a cock.” I chuckle.

“It’s metal!”

I tilt my head. “Now I’m thinking an artificial cock.”

Her eyes widen. “Made of metal?”

I nod and she blushes before giggling once more. “Oh my!” She says, pressing her hand to her lips. “No. It’s sharp and used for self-defense.”

I think for a moment. “Dagger?”

“Yes!” She exclaims, slapping the tabletop and almost knocking the bottle off. Noticing her close encounter, she giggles again. “I think I need to stop drinking.” She says, her face taking on a rosy shade as she offers me a boozy grin. “I’m feeling very tipsy. How about you?”

I look down at my own glass curiously. While this is my third glass in two hours, I barely felt lightheaded. I shrug.

She waves away my unspoken response. “Either way, he drew his dagger in the middle of Empress Celene’s party and challenged him to a duel for her hand!”

I scoff. “Did he win?”

“He did.”

“Then it worked out!” I grin, taking a sip. I wince slightly as the burns my throat.

She shakes her head. “Actually, she was shamed and lost all her property.” She absently looks down at her empty glass, swaying slightly before she jumps at a knock at the door.

“Josephine?” Cullen’s muffled voice sounds from behind the door. Quickly, I drain my glass and hand it off to Josie as she tries to quickly stash it all away. “Come in!” She calls. Unsure whether it’s from the drink or the frustration of almost getting caught drinking so early, her face is flushed as Cullen enters the room.

“Josephine, I was hoping I could speak—” He begins to say before he notices me. “Oh, forgive me. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“That’s alright, I was just leaving.” I say flatly, rising from where I was perched at the corner of her desk. I notice him frown before I shoot Josephine a grin. “Thank you again, Josephine. I’m going to head to the war room to wait. If you could send a summons?”

She nods. “Of course.”

Shooting Cullen an annoyed glance, I turn on my heel and head down the hallway to the war room. I get my hand on the handle when I hear my name. Ignoring Cullen, I head inside and feel him grabbing my hand moments after I get to the war table. “Lena.” He says, the frown from moments ago still present on his handsome face.

Swiveling, I turn to face him with a glare. “Yes, Commander?” I ask, allowing my annoyance to ring through my words. I glance behind him at the door which is still ajar and he looks back before walking back to shut it. With door closed, he turns back to me and strides forward.

“I take it you’re still upset from last night?” He asks. He starts walking toward me and I move so that the enormous war table is between us.

“Of course I am!” I fume. “We are always so close and then something happens and you pull away.”  
He sighs. “Lena, there were guards on patrol and they almost caught us with you on top of me, shirtless!”

“I understand that part.” I say with a dismissive wave. “It was after that that I’m upset about.”

His brow furrows in confusion and I let out a frustrated sigh.

“After you sent your guards on their way, we were alone in the tavern and it was dark. We had the perfect opportunity to continue and not get caught and yet you still ended it and sent me off to bed!” I frown, lowering my voice. “Sometimes I wonder if you even desire me.”

“Darling,” He begins, walking around the table without breaking his gaze. He stands before me and takes my face in his hands. “I do desire you.” He smirks. “I’m pretty sure that the last few times together, you could feel how much I desire you.”

“Then why did you push me away?” I frown. “Every time, I can see that you want it as much as I do. What is stopping you?” Leaning back against the table, I pull him closer so that he’s pressed against me, right between my legs. His breathing becomes shallow and I brush my lips against his. “What’s stopping you from taking me right now on this table?”

“Josephine sent summons to your companions. They could enter the room at any moment, for one.” He mutters.

“They’re probably still eating. It’ll take a while for them to get the summons and arrive.” I retort. “At this point, it wouldn’t take long. I just…need you.” I say, the desperation ringing through my voice. “Please.”

He affectionately tucks a strand from my ponytail behind my ear and cups my cheek. “Wouldn’t you rather have our first time be in a bed in a private chamber?” He asks, his voice husky. He nips at my jawline. “Slip away at night to place where none of our other advisors or soldiers could walk in our disturb us?”

I close my eyes as I imagine it. “I’m flexible on whether or not there’s a bed.” I admit.

He pulls away so he can meet my gaze. “While you’re away at the Storm Coast to seek out this potential ally, I will press Josephine to get a jump on the repairs and chamber assignments.”

“Cullen, just traveling to the Coast and back could take close to a month, not counting how long the meeting will take!”  
“I know.” He sighs, glancing down at my lips as his thumb gently caresses my cheek. He glances up into my eyes. “It’ll give me time to make sure preparations are made so that, when you return, we can slip away and have so interrupted alone time.”

Admittedly, as appealing pulling down my trousers and having him fuck my brains out here on the new war table is, I did like the idea of making our first time be a bit more of a special occasion. Who knew our uptight Commander was such a romantic?

“What do you say?” He probes, tilting my chin up so I can look at him. “Can you wait until you return from the Coast?”

I watch his hopeful expression and feel myself begin to cave. “Fine.” I sigh. “If you would prefer for our first time to be more special, I’ll wait until I return from the Coast.”

Hearing the door handle turn, Cullen steps away from me as Cassandra enters the room. She greets us both just as Cullen makes his way back to the door. “I can assure you, Inquisitor, that I will see to making sure your concerns are addressed, personally.”

“Thank you, Commander.” I nod.

 As we wait for our other companions, Cassandra and I make idle conversation while my eyes scan the dust covered books lining the wall. Last to arrive is Sera who looks around the room. I catch her awed expression before it quickly changes to a smug smirk.

“So, this is it? This is where the big wigs come to play?” She asks, bending over to examine the assorted figures placed on the war map.

“We don’t play.” Cassandra snaps, her eyes widening as Sera picks up one of the pieces to examine. “Put those down! Those aren’t toys!”

Without looking away, Sera dramatically drops the piece on the table with a clang. As she turns her attention to me, Cassandra quickly steps forward to put the piece back in its place before shooting a glare at Sera.

I roll my eyes and look around the room at the other waiting patiently. “Thank you all for coming.” I say, leaning on the table before me. “I’m sure you’re all wondering why I called you here…”

“The thought may have crossed our minds.” Dorian grins.

I nod. “For those who don’t know, within the next couple days, we’ll be heading to the Storm Coast to meet with a potential ally.” I glance around the room at the varying responses ranging from mild annoyance to curiosity before continuing. “After what happened at Haven, we are low on horses. It’s because of this that, unlike previous missions, I can only take a few of you with me.”

“The place where it never stops raining?” Sera asks, wrinkling her nose. “Ugh. Count me out!”

“I would also like to be excluded from the journey.” Solas says, casually walking around the table to stand before me. “With your permission, Herald, I would like to stay behind and take a look at the books here at Skyhold. Perhaps I can find something on Corypheus that can be of use to us.”

Glancing at Cassandra, she shrugs. “Could be useful.”

“Very well. You may stay.” I nod to Solas before my gaze lands on Wynne. “Wynne, you’ll be staying.”

Her brows furrow together as she looks around at the equally surprised companions. “Are you sure that’s wise?” She asks, her irritation beginning to show. “If this is because of my age again, I—”

“It’s not an issue of age, Wynne.” I say quickly. Her confused expression returns and I let out a sigh. “I have never doubted your abilities. In the time you’ve been with us, you’ve proved yourself time and again in the field. However, after Haven, there are people here who are still in need of your skills more than I am.” I offer her a smile. “As one of our best healers, I want you to help our surgeon and run the infirmary.”

Just by looking at her expression, I could tell that she’s cross with me. Regardless, she gives a brisk nod. “As you wish, Inquisitor.”

I shoot her an apologetic glance, I look over the others. “Anybody else willing to stay back?”

I wait patiently for somebody to step forward. Impatient, I open my mouth to tell Blackwall to stay behind when Varric steps forward.

“I would like to stay behind.”

My brows shoot up in surprise as I frown. “You want to stay back?” I ask, struggling to keep the hurt out of my voice. “Are you sure?

He nods and I notice Cassandra narrow her eyes at him. “Why?” She demands.

Casually he turns to her. “If you must know, Seeker, I have some business I need to take care of.”

With a sigh, I nod to him. “All right… Then that just leaves me, Cassandra, Blackwall and Dorian.” I glance between them. “Unless any of you have objections?”

The men shake their heads while Cassandra continues to stare down Varric. “What kind of business?”

“Cassandra!” I snap before Varric has a chance to reply. She raises a brow at me. “That is quite enough.” I growl. “Varric is not some suspicious nobleman that needs to be questioned about his motives and everything he does. He is our friend and ally and should be treated as such. Do I make myself clear?”

Pursing her lips, she nods. “Yes, Inquisitor.”

I glance at Varric. “I apologize on her behalf, Varric. While you will be missed during our journey, you may stay behind if you wish.”

“Thank you, Lena.” He grins.

I turn to address the group once more. “Now that that is settled, everybody with exception of Nevan can go.”

Nevan shoots me a questioning glance as the others begin to silently file out of the room. Varric stays where he is and waits until the door shuts behind Cassandra before he speaks. “Mind if I talk to you for a moment?” He asks.

I motion to a still bewildered Nevan beside me. “Mind if he stays?”

“Sure.” He shrugs, walking towards me. “I want to talk to you about the business I need to attend to.”

“Varric…” I frown. “Cassandra was out of line. I don’t need to know--”

He holds up a hand to stop me as his mouth turns upward unto a grin. “I’m staying behind so that I can try getting in touch with my contact. Remember when I said that I knew some people who could help us?”

“Yeah.” I nod. “You said you know of some Grey Wardens.”

He nods. “Yes, I need to contact them too but the main person I need to contact is a man who has dealt with Corypheus before.” His grin falls. “This man has been in hiding for a couple years now and is the reason that Cassandra doesn’t trust me.”

My brow furrows. “I’m not sure I understand.”

Sighing heavily, he brings his hand up to rub his neck. “It’s complicated.” He frowns before meeting my gaze once more. “For now, all I can tell you is that he’s important and I need to contact him. That’s all I can tell you for now. When the right time comes, I’ll need you to meet with him so he can tell you all he knows about Corypheus.”

I nod. “For those who don’t know, within the next couple days, we’ll be heading to the Storm Coast to meet with a potential ally.” I glance around the room at the varying responses ranging from mild annoyance to curiosity before continuing. “After what happened at Haven, we are low on horses. It’s because of this that, unlike previous missions, I can only take a few of you with me.”

“The place where it never stops raining?” Sera asks, wrinkling her nose. “Ugh. Count me out!”

“I would also like to be excluded from the journey.” Solas says, casually walking around the table to stand before me. “With your permission, Herald, I would like to stay behind and take a look at the books here at Skyhold. Perhaps I can find something on Corypheus that can be of use to us.”

Glancing at Cassandra, she shrugs. “Could be useful.”

“Very well. You may stay.” I nod to Solas before my gaze lands on Wynne. “Wynne, you’ll be staying.”

Her brows furrow together as she looks around at the equally surprised companions. “Are you sure that’s wise?” She asks, her irritation beginning to show. “If this is because of my age again, I—“

“It’s not an issue of age, Wynne.” I say quickly. Her confused expression returns and I let out a sigh. “I have never doubted your abilities. In the time you’ve been with us, you’ve proved yourself time and again in the field. However, after Haven, there are people here who are still in need of your skills more than I am.” I offer her a smile. “As one of our best healers, I want you to help our surgeon and run the infirmary.”

Just by looking at her expression, I could tell that she’s cross with me. Regardless, she gives a brisk nod. “As you wish, Inquisitor.”

I shoot her an apologetic glance, I look over the others. “Anybody else willing to stay back?”

I wait patiently for somebody to step forward. Impatient, I open my mouth to tell Blackwall to stay behind when Varric steps forward.

“I would like to stay behind.”

My brows shoot up in surprise as I frown. “You want to stay back?” I ask, struggling to keep the hurt out of my voice. “Are you sure?

He nods and I notice Cassandra narrow her eyes at him. “Why?” She demands.

Casually he turns to her. “If you must know, Seeker, I have some business I need to take care of.”

With a sigh, I nod to him. “All right… Then that just leaves me, Cassandra, Blackwall and Dorian.” I glance between them. “Unless any of you have objections?”

The men shake their heads while Cassandra continues to stare down Varric. “What kind of business?”

“Cassandra!” I snap before Varric has a chance to reply. She raises a brow at me. “That is quite enough.” I growl. “Varric is not some suspicious nobleman that needs to be questioned about his motives and everything he does. He is our friend and ally and should be treated as such. Do I make myself clear?”

Pursing her lips, she nods. “Yes, Inquisitor.”

I glance at Varric. “I apologize on her behalf, Varric. While you will be missed during our journey, you may stay behind if you wish.”

“Thank you, Lena.” He grins.

I turn to address the group once more. “Now that that is settled, everybody with exception of Nevan can go.”

Nevan shoots me a questioning glance as the others begin to silently file out of the room. Varric stays where he is and waits until the door shuts behind Cassandra before he speaks. “Mind if I talk to you for a moment?” He asks.

I motion to a still bewildered Nevan beside me.” Mind if he stays?”

“Sure.” He shrugs, walking towards me. “I want to talk to you about the business I need to attend to.”

“Varric…” I frown. “Cassandra was out of line. I don’t need to know--”

He holds up a hand to stop me as his mouth turns upward unto a grin. “I’m staying behind so that I can try getting in touch with my contact. Remember when I said that I knew some people who could help us?”

“Yeah.” I nod.” You said you know of some Grey Wardens.”

He nods. “Yes, I need to contact them too but the main person I need to contact is a man who has dealt with Corypheus before.” His grin falls. “This man has been in hiding for a couple years now and is the reason that Cassandra doesn’t trust me.”

My brow furrows. “I’m not sure I understand.”

Sighing heavily, he brings his hand up to rub his neck. “It’s complicated.” He frowns before meeting my gaze once more. “For now, all I can tell you is that he’s important and I need to contact him. That’s all I can tell you for now. When the right time comes, I’ll need you to meet with him so he can tell you all he knows about Corypheus.”

I nod hesitantly as I try to process all this. “I trust you, Varric.” I smile. He returns my smile as he begins to walk back towards the door. “Well, I’ll leave you so you two can talk.”

As he leaves the room, I turn my attention to Nevan who shifts uneasily from one foot to the other.

“I don’t understand why you would want to speak to me.” He frowns. “Have I done something wrong?”

“No! Not at all!” I say quickly, leaning against the giant table. “I actually have a proposal for you.”

His brows knit together. “A proposal? What for?”

This words about his fear of being locked up during my absence echoed in my head. I cross my arms across my chest. “I would like you to travel to the Storm Coast with my party.”

Mouth falling open, his eyes grow wide as he looks at me. “What?” He asks, his voice rising in pitch.

I offer him a reassuring smile which doesn’t seem to help. “You’ve been stranded here at Skyhold for a year.” I explain, softly. “Surely you’d like to get away from Skyhold for a while?”

He looks away, fidgeting with the end of his tunic. “I…” He begins to say before trailing off.

“I’m not going to force you.” I frown. “We’ll be gone for a while. If you would feel safer here, you’re more than welcome to stay. I just figured I’d offer.”

He bobs his head as he looks around the room, probably weighing the pros and cons in his head. I wait patiently, casually looking around so I’m not pressuring him with my stare. After a few moments, he nods.

“Alright.” He finally says. He turns to look at me, his mouth set in a determined line. “I’ll go with you.”

My brows shoot up in surprise. Part of me expected him to decline. “Really?” I ask. “You’re aware that you’ll be traveling for hours on the back of a horse, fighting and camping with my companions and I for at least a month?”

He seems a bit taken back by this but quickly recovers. “I understand. I would still like to go.”

Smiling, I nod. “Very well. Welcome to the gang, Nevan.”

* * *

 

Within the next two days, supplies arrive from Denerim and preparations are made for our journey to the Storm Coast. As the morning we’re supposed to set off rolls around, my four sleepy companions stumble out of their tents and quickly eat before suiting up.

As usual, Wynne joins me in my tent to help me with my new armor. For what seems like forever, tension filled silence fills the tent.

“I’m sorry.” I finally say, hoping to ease the anger radiating from her.

“For? She asks tersely, not meeting my gaze as she yanks my tunic that begins to bundle up beneath my hauberk.

“Having you stay behind.” I frown. “What I said was true. You are a very talented healer, Wynne. This is exactly why I trust you to stay here and run the infirmary.” I pause for a moment to see if she has a comment but she says nothing. “Haven was a hell that nobody had anticipated. We lost a lot of good people and many were injured. We don’t have many people left who have your level of skill. If we did, I would be taking you with me.”

She sighs. “I understand and accept your reasoning.” She says, quietly. Her gentle blue gaze meets mine. “You’re the leader of the Inquisition now so your safety is critical. I worry about you. You tend to be reckless in the field and have received many injuries.” She frowns. “I just don’t want to risk you getting a serious injury and then having me too far away to help you.”

Touching her hand, I offer her a smile. “I promise you that I will be more careful. Injuries happen but if I do get hurt, I’ll have Dorian with me.” She gives me a reproachful look. “He might not be a specialized healer like you but he’s capable of helping in an emergency.” I think back to his help at Redcliffe Castle and grimace. Pushing the thoughts aside, I shrug. “If it comes down to it, perhaps Nevan has some methods he learned when he was with his clan.”

Her brows furrow. “You’re taking the boy?”

“I am.” I nod. “I offered for him to tag along since he hasn’t left the fort in a while.”

“It would be nice for him to get back out there but are you sure he’s ready?” She frowns. “He’s been secluded from the outside world for a very long time.” Grabbing my cloak from my cot, she wraps it around me and fastens the clamp.

“He’s done well with adjusting to being around us so far.” I shrug. “I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

After equipping my sword belt, quiver and bow, Wynne helps me put my pack strap around me before we exit my tent and begin walking towards the barbican where my small party is waiting for me. As we arrive, I see a meek looking Nevan talking to Varric while the other two men are already hurling insults at one another while atop two of the four horses. Taking notice, Cassandra rolls her eyes at the men before striding over to us.

“There’s only four.” I state, motioning toward the horses. “There’s five of us.”

Cassandra’s brows furrow. “Four is all that Dennet had left.” She shoots a quick glance at Wynne who shrugs. “Who is the fifth person?”

“Nevan.” As I say his name, he looks over at us. “I offered for him to tagalong and he agreed. It’s about time he gets out of Skyhold for a bit.” Before She can question my judgment, I walk over to the horse where one of Dennet’s assistants quickly place the mounting block and helps me up into the saddle. I call Nevan to me and he carefully approaches me with Varric in tow.

“Am I walking?” He asks, eying the last horse nearby as Cassandra swings up into the saddle. I shake my head.

“Of course not!” I say, holding out my hand. “You’re riding with me.” He hesitates and I frown. “Have you changed your mind about joining us?”

By now, the two men ahead of us have ceased their bickering to turn back to see what’s happening. Nevan glances around at everybody watching him before shaking his head. “No.” He says quietly, sticking out his hand.

“If you’re afraid of falling off,” Blackwall begins. “I can assure you that as long as you hold onto her, you’ll be fine. She is an excellent rider.” He offers me a smile and I nod.

The poor kid’s cheeks redden as he takes my hand. He’s surprisingly light as I pull him up and he situates himself beside me. “Hold onto me.” I say quietly behind me. I offer him a grin. “I promise not to read into it too much.” Blushing, he nods and tentatively grabs my waist. Taking the reins, I look over at Cassandra. “Ready to head out?”

She opens her mouth to speak as I hear my name called from behind us.” Nevan and I look back as we see Cullen jogging over to me, a small metal shield in his hand. Coming to stand beside our horse, he holds the shield up to me. Taking it, I hand it to Nevan to use as a comfort barrier between us as I raise a brow at the Commander. “Is that for Nevan?”

He shakes his head. “No. It’s for you. To ensure your safety in the field, Leliana, Wynne and I agreed that you should start taking a shield with you.” He motions Cassandra. “Since I didn’t have time to train you to use a shield, Cassandra has agreed to help you while you’re out.”  
I shoot her an appreciative grin which she returns. Turning back to Cullen, I thank him once more and he casually touches my leg as he wishes us a safe and swift journey, giving a small squeeze before he walks over to stand beside Wynne.

“Try not to get killed out there.” Varric smirks. “You’re kind of important now.”

“Only kind of?” I say with a mock frown. He chuckles and turns to look at Nevan. “Good luck out there, Dalish. Keep safe and make sure Lena here doesn’t fall off a cliff or something.”

“That was one time!” I chuckle, earning some curious glances from Cassandra, and Cullen. “Don’t worry. It was a small cliff and I misjudged the edge because of the snow.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Varric chuckles. Once more we get a round of blessing and get told to have a safe journey before I tap my horse's flanks with the heels of my boots and we head out. 

 

 

 

 


	37. Spirits and Nightmares

**Day 1**

Trotting towards the head of the group, we head out across the bridge and hear Cullen call for the gates to be lowered as we cross under it. Our party heads northwest, following a path which, according to Nevan’s report, should have been buried by snow by now due to lack of activity in the area. With the curious appearance of the path, I tell the others to stay alert. We break close to mid-day just outside of Rainesfere and hand distribute the meager rations that were given to us before me left. The kitchen staff sent with us loaves of stale bread from Haven along with salted meats and a few hunks of cheese which they somehow expected to last us until we made it to the coast at least two weeks from now. Normally, we’d carry some coin with us to purchase supplies or food along the way but, with half of our collected income buried beneath the snow and rubble, we’re a bit limited with whatever coin we have on us which, aside from possibly Dorian, I expect isn’t very much.

Taking a seat between Dorian and Nevan, Cassandra hands me some bread and salted meat before sitting down a little way from us.  From the corner of my eye, I notice Blackwall staring at Dorian who, taking notice himself, lets out an annoyed sigh. “Can I  _help_  you?”

“I was looking at your hair.”

“Why?” Dorian raises a brow. “I can tell you now that it wouldn’t be a good look for you.”

Blackwall shrugs. “I was curious how you have time to style it like that. I imagine it takes a fair amount of time to do and we’re always on the go.”

At this point, most of us have taken mild interest is this strange conversation and now look over at Dorian. “Your point?” He sneers. “I obviously take pride in my personal appearance.  It takes time to look presentable. By the way you look, I imagine you’ve ever seen a comb.” He wrinkles his nose as he looks him over. “Or soap for that matter.”

Blackwall shoots him a glare and glances at me to see if I’m going to interfere but I just shrug. I have to give him credit for trying but I’m curious to see them work it out themselves. He exhales before turning his gaze back to Dorian. “So, how do you do it then, Dorian? Magic?”

“No. With proper hygiene and grooming.” Dorian smirks. “Perhaps the three of you should get acquainted!”

Blackwall grunts as he stands. “Nevermind. I give up.”

“Yes. We can all smell that you already have.”

Blackwall scowls at him before he turns to me. “I’ll tend to the horses until we’re ready to head out again.” As he stomps off towards the horses, I nudge Dorian.

“Can you at least  _try_  to be nice to him?” I sigh. “It’s a long journey and if you two keep bickering, I fear Cassandra might kick you off a cliff.”

“It’s crossed my mind, once or twice.” Cassandra sneers.

“I have!” He counters. “I’ve tried to be nicer about addressing the issue with him but nothing seems to get through to the huge brute!”

“Maybe try not calling him a huge brute, for starts.”

Both of us turn to look at Nevan who doesn’t look up from the ground as he takes a bite of his bread. When he doesn’t say anything else, I turn back to face him. “If it’ll make you stop antagonizing him, I’ll have him bathe once we find a suitable place. What say you?”

He eyes me for a moment before sighing. “Fine. I’ll even pitch in and let him use one of my soaps.”

“Fantastic!” I mutter, rising. Brushing the crumbs from my lap, I round up my little party and we return to our horses.

No more than an hour after we had returned to the path, the wind began to pick up and the sun seemed to vanish behind the gathering grey clouds. Cassandra, coming up to ride alongside Nevan and I, motioned to the skies ahead of us with her chin. “Looks like there’s a storm coming this way.” She comments. “Perhaps we should try to make it to Rainesfere before the storm gets too bad.”

My brows draw together as I tried to recall the tiny town that I had seen marked on the map when Cassandra had pointed it out to a few days prior. Seeing my thoughtful expression, she points out into the distance ahead of us. “It’s the small town where our path intersects with the imperial highway.” She explains.

“Is there an inn?” I ask. Hearing the mention of a possible lodging that wasn’t a tent in the cold, I see Dorian perk up from the corner of my eye. Cassandra nods.

“It’s not much but it would serve as a good place to rest for the night, if it came to it.”

“I don’t know if I have a say in this but I vote for it.” Dorian says from beside me. “As lovely as this Ferelden weather is, I would very much like to sleep in an actual building again.”

I chuckle as Cassandra rolls her eyes before shooting me an expectant look. “Well?”

“Sounds good to me.” I nod. “Rainesfere it is.”

Half an hour after we declared to make it to the inn, the wind grew stronger and had progressed into the beginning of a snow storm. We ride against the icy winds that made our cloaks flap around behind us as the path ahead of us retreated into the foggy whiteness that envelopes us.

 Feeling the fatigue beginning to set it, I cast a glance back at the others. Dorian – the one always preaching about what horrible posture we all have— is beginning to slouch in his saddle while I notice the others beginning to look haggard as well as they battle against the increasingly heavy winds, snow clings to their hair and clothes. Feeling Nevan shivering behind me, I frown. “Cassandra!” I call out, hoping she’ll hear me over the loud wind. “Cassandra!”

Raising her arm to guard her from the icy wind and snow, she looks over at me. “This storm is getting bad!” She calls back to me. “We should make camp! We’re not going to make it to the inn!”

I squint at her through the wind snow blowing against my face and nod. “That’s what I was about to suggest.” I yell. “We passed what looked like a barn about a quarter of a mile back. Whether its abandoned or not, we can try to stay the night there or at least until this storm blows over.”

As it becomes harder to see the way ahead of us, Cassandra and I motion for the others to follow suit and make our way back. As we draw near the barn, which looks as though its seen better days, I motion for Blackwall to ahead to check to see if its occupied.

He trots ahead of us and the stark black color of his cloak is barely visible ahead of us. Coming to a stop before the doors, I lean over to grab his horse’s reins as he draws his sword and shield and enters the old building while we sit and wait. Shifting stiffly in the saddle, I crane my next to look at Nevan. His light brown hair blows across his face, barely concealing his slate grey eyes as he looks up at me. “How are you holding up?” I call to him, a frown tugging at the corners of my mouth as I notice the blue tinge of his lips. “Are you alright?” His teeth chatter but he gives me a brief nod.

Relief floods through me when I turn to face forward once more to see Blackwall return, pushing the doors open so we can head inside. “All clear, Herald.” He calls to me as he comes to grab his horse’s reins.

Once inside, Nevan stiffly slips down from the saddle; the poor thing shaking like a leaf. Frowning, I dismount and glance around me, rubbing my gloved hands together to warm them while Blackwall gets the horses situated in the stalls and the other two close the doors behind us. “Blackwall.” His head turns toward me as he hears his name. “When you were checking for dangers, did you see some way to make a fire?”

“Not in here.” He replies. “Perhaps the cottage will have a fireplace?”

My brows furrow. “What cottage?”

Motioning for me to follow, he leads me toward the back and the door. Sure enough, hidden away behind the barn is a tiny cottage that, unlike the barn, looks mostly intact. “Did you check to see if it’s safe?” I ask, looking up at the chimney which has no smoke coming from it.

“Not sure. I haven’t checked it yet.”

Unsheathing my sword, I motion to it with my chin. “Let’s go. The sooner we can get a fire going, the sooner we can eat and warm ourselves up. Hopefully by tomorrow, we’ll be able to head out once more.”

When we approach the door of the cottage, Blackwall quickly knocks, calling out over the wind to see if anybody is home. The door, which seems to have been forced, opens easily which makes us grip our weapons. Blackwall readies his shield before he pushes the door open with his should. The heavy wind catches it and it swings violently inward, crashing against the inner wall with a loud bang. We wait in the doorway with baited breath, expecting somebody or something to rush out of the connected adjoining room but nothing happens. We inch our way inward, glancing around the room which is mostly clean save some splintered wood from a broken chair in the corner and hay strewn around. Nudging Blackwall I motion toward the side where a stone hearth sits, an over turned pot sticking out amongst the ashes. “At least we’ll be able to have a fire.” I comment. He nods and carefully steps around the small table and chairs toward the door to the adjoining room. I stay where I am, my sword raised in preparation as I watch him disappear into the little room. When he returns, he sheaths his sword.

“All clear.” He announces. “You can go get the others while I’ll try to get a fire started.”

Sheathing my own weapon, I pull my fur lined cloak closer around me and retrieved the others, Cassandra and I taking our packs, heavy canvas and bedrolls from where they’re strapped to the horses. I return moments later and drop the stuff onto the dust floor before Cassandra and I work on setting up our designated sleeping area. We lie the heavy canvas out on the floor near the hearth and arand the furs and bedrolls on top. Nevan, still shivering, picks up a chair from the floor and sits near the table, his arms moving over his arms to warm himself as he quietly watches us. Blackwall is still kneeling beside the hearth, muttering a curse every so often as he tries to get the fire started. Frowning, I glance over at Dorian and motion toward Blackwall. “Go help him out.”

He casts a quick glance at the warden before raising a brow at me. “And ruin his chances of showing how much of a big man he is? Perish the thought!”

I sigh, motioning towards Nevan as I lower my voice. “Come on Dorian. The poor kid is freezing.”

Seeing Nevan, he sighs and rises from his seat. “Fine.” As he walks over to help Blackwall, Cassandra sets our pack with our food on the table and begins rationing the night’s food in our tin plates. While everybody does what they need to, I take a wobbly seat across from Nevan and take a moment to relax. Taking notice of me watching her, she slides a plate over to me. “Hopefully the storm will die down and we’ll be able to make it to Gherlen’s Pass tomorrow.”

I shrug in response and bite a chunk off my bread as men return to the table, a fire now happily crackling away. From the way they distance themselves from each other, I can only assume that Dorian has made another comment about Blackwall’s hygiene and they are once more quarreling. Aside from the occasional jib from the two, supper is quiet. “I’ll take first shift.” I say, pushing my plate towards the middle of the table.

“I’ll take second.” Cassandra says, placing her plate on top of mine. “I’ll relieve you at mid-night.” Rising from her seat, she wishes us goodnight before walking over to her bedroll and starts getting ready for bed. She’s then followed by Dorian and then Blackwall while Nevan remains seated across from me. I cock my head to the side. “You should get some sleep, Nevan.” I say, gently. “If the weather allows us to continue, it’ll be a long ride.”

He tears his gaze away from the three figures sprawled out on the canvas to look at me. Much to my relief, the color had returned to his face and his lips have returned to their natural shade. “Are you not going to sleep?” He asks.

I shake my head. “Not for a while. While everybody else sleeps, I’ll stay awake to keep an eye out and tend the fire until Cassandra takes my place.”

His brows draw together. “Aren’t you tired? Surely you should sleep as well.”

Touched by his concern, I offer him a small smile. “I am tired but this is how things are done when we travel. When Cassandra takes my place later, I will sleep.”

He frowns. “Should I stay awake with you?” He asks. “I imagine staying up for hours without somebody to talk to is dull.”

“That’s alright, Nevan.” I chuckle, motioning towards the others as Blackwall lets out a snore. “Get some rest. I shall see you in the morning.”

He casts a wary glance at the others and then, after a couple moments of reassuring that he is safe, he finally lies down on his bedroll. As he rolls over, I lean back in my chair and rest my legs on the corner of the table, and watch the flames as they crackle and pop in the hearth. For the longest time, I kept my gaze trained on fire so I could quickly get up to stoke it at the earliest sign of it going out. As I watched, the fatigue slowly began to sink in and I felt myself slipping from the consciousness until finally my eyes shut and the waking world melted away.

I was sitting in a garden, surrounded by beautiful flowers and other assorted greenery encased in stone.  The air was fragrant with a floral aroma and I walk over to a small arrangement of red roses, touching the velvety petals as I inhale. I smile to myself as I feel an arm encircle my waist and a hand reach up to swipe my hair to the side. I bite my lip, shivers running up my spine as I feel the light stubble as the man kisses down along my neck. “You look absolutely enticing, my love.” He mutters. “I would lift your skirts and have you here and now if we weren’t out in the open.”

My brow furrows as I hear the deep foreign accent, punctuating their loving and lewd compliment with a light kiss behind my ear. I turn in his arms and come to look at the man who looks almost like Cullen only with short, auburn hair and piercing blue eyes. He smiles at me and, regardless of the strangeness of all of this, I feel my heart skip a beat. Seeing my confused expression, his handsome face falls as he brings a hand up to my cheek.  “What’s wrong?” He asks. Everything about this – the scenery, his accent, the way he looks – seems so familiar yet so new to me.

“You’re not Cullen.” I mutter, more to myself than him. “You look like him… and yet at the same time you don’t.”

“Are you alright, darling?” He asks again, his voice sounding more like Cullen yet still with the hint of the familiar accent.

“I don’t know.” I frown, glancing around me. “This all seems so… familiar.” I turn to face the man. “Where am I?”

His smile returns as his runs his thumb across my cheek. “You’re at home in Ostwick.”

“Ostwick.” I repeat, looking around. “This is where I’m from?”

“Of course. What’s gotten into you?” He frowns, once more. “Do you need a physician?”

This has to be a dream. How else would I have returned when I recently was still in the Frostbacks? I shake my head. If this is a dream, I might as well enjoy it.

Smiling, I step forward and wrap my arms around his neck. “I am.” I mutter, brushing my lips against his. “How about we back up a little. What was that about lifting my skirts?”

He grins and just as he’s about to speak, a woman shrieks off in the distance. Immediately, my head snaps in the direction of the sounds which come from inside the palace. “Help me!” I hear a woman’s voice cry. A large green beacon of light shoots upward into the sky from the center and shifts, turning the crumbling stone from the fortress is lazy circles overhead.

Tearing away from my lover, I pick up my shirts and run up the stairs to the platform before bursting through the doors. My dress starts to deteriorate, scarps of fabric falling off before floating away, carried by a mysterious wind that had suddenly rushed in from behind me. Afraid I’d be left standing in just my small clothes, I look down to see my normal armor, boots and cloak. I reach back and grasp the stave of my bow. Pulling it off my back, I run down the long, fancy corridor. As I draw closer to the shrieks, I glance at the numerous bodies stacked on either side of the hallway. The closer I get to the shrieking, the more bodies I see and the more familiar the bodies become.

Glancing up, I skid to a stop as the giant door from Redcliffe Castle looms ahead. The expensive rug beneath me shifts and I fall back, my hands sinking into wet fabric. Reflexively, I lift my hand up and my eyes widen as I glance at the red substance I know far too well. The hallway melts away and I’m once more in Redcliffe Castle looking up in horror at the door, a pale green light seeping through the cracks as something bangs against it. Shaking my head, I try to scramble backwards when I touch something. My head swivels around and my heart lurches into my throat. Piled behind me are the bodies of my companions and advisors. On the very top, looking at me with his unseeing eyes is Cullen. “No.” I whisper, shaking my head. “No, no, no!” I crawl away, the banging growing louder and more violent as I sit beside a pillar and pull my knees up to my chest. “No.” I repeat over and over, trying to block everything out when I hear the loud, disdainful voice of Corypheus echo through the hall.

_You have failed them. You have failed everyone._

I shake my head. “Shut up!” I scream, tears streaming down my face. The door bursts open and just as demons begin pouring in, I feel myself being pulled back.

My breathing is shallow as my eyes fly open. My heart is still racing as I quickly glance around me, checking to make sure I’m not still at Redcliffe Castle. Much to my relief, my companions are still sleeping soundly on the canvas and the fire continues to crackle away happily. I begin to let out an exhale when I hear a voice from the shadows.

“You were at Redcliffe Castle again.”

Immediately, my legs drop from the table and I draw my dagger, my eyes scanning the darkness. “Show yourself.” I growl.

Cole casually strolls toward me, his face drawn into his usual thoughtful expression. “You saw your past and the future.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, I sheath my dagger and slump back in my chair. “Maker… you shouldn’t sneak up on somebody like that!” As I say this, I immediately remember that he didn’t ride with us. Was this a trick? I keep my hand on the pommel of my dagger, my eyes narrowing at him. “What are you doing here, Cole? We left you at the fortress.”

“I rode with Blackwall.” He says, pointing to the hulking form or his bedroll. “I want to help.”

“Impossible.” I state, straightening as I shake my head. “I never saw you on any of the horses the entire ride nor when we stopped to eat.”

“I made you forget.”

Questions, one after another, swirled around my mind. “Forget? How—”

“You were screaming in your sleep.” He cuts me off. “No! Stop! Shut up!” He looks shyly down at his boots. “I pulled you out.”

“Pulled me out of where?” I ask, my heart rate speeding up. “And if I was screaming, why didn’t they wake up?” I motion to the others who still seem undisturbed. If it wasn’t for the occasional snore, I would have thought they were dead.

He shrugs. “I kept them asleep.”

My gaze darkens. “What do you mean you kept them asleep? Are you a mage?” I grip my dagger firmly.

“I’m no mage.” Passively, he walks past me and looks at the table before sitting down on top.

Recalling the scene I saw moments before I woke, I feel my breath catch. “Are you a demon?”

He thinks for a moment before shaking his head, his pale blonde hair moving across his face. “No.” He pauses. “Not that I know of at least.”

I snort. “Not that you know of?” He shakes his head and I relax and release my dagger. “Have you eaten?”

He shakes his head. “I don’t need to eat.” He says, plaintively. His gaze shifts to the others. “I don’t need to sleep either.”

My brows draw together. “That’s odd. What is that?” I frown. “How are you still alive?”

He shrugs. We talking for a while until Cassandra finally begins to stir. I say something Cole before turning my attention to her as she strolls over, rubbing the sleep that still clung to her eyes. She stretches then looks at me. “Who were you talking to?” She asks, her voice thick with sleep.

“I was just talking to…” I begin, turning to find him gone once more. My brows knit together and I turn to see her expectant look. I shake my head. “Just myself apparently.” I mutter. “Sleep well?”

Getting a groan in response, I rise from my seat and wish her a goodnight before lying down on her recently vacated bedroll.

With the images of my nightmare still rolling around in my subconscious, I don’t sleep. Instead, I pass the hours until sunrise distracting myself with random thoughts, starting with the curious boy that showed up at Haven.

Every conversation and encounter with Cole is odd. Try as I might, I tried to conjures the image of his riding behind Blackwall the whole way here but find myself getting a headache and no answers. Who is this kid and where did he come from? Was I just losing my mind after these constant traumas?  _Can’t be._  I hear the low voice say in the back of my mind.  _Cullen saw and spoke to him. If I’m going mad, so is he._

The very thought of the Commander waiting for me back at Skyhold did fill me with joy but also a hint of frustration combined with desperation. What’s his deal? He seems like he wants to take that next step and lay with me yet, when the time comes, he’s always pushing me away. I let out a long exhale. Hopefully when I return, things will begin to change.

* * *

 

**Day 2**

At sunrise, Cassandra rouses my companions and I. The men grumble as they take a seat at the small table while Cassandra and Nevan eat in silence. Picking apart my own bread, I casually glance around me wondering of Cole is going to reappear once more. Spotting me, Cassandra’s gaze narrows.

“Is everything alright?” She asks. The others turn to look at me expectantly which I respond with a nod.

“I think I may actually miss this place.” I sigh.

“It’s definitely a step up from a tent.” I hear Dorian mutter under his breath. Once we finish eating, Nevan collects the bedrolls while Dorian and I pack up the canvases and rejoin Cassandra and Blackwall in the barn. When we arrive, they lead out the horses and strap the supplies to the backs before climbing up into their saddles. As the other three wait for us, I turn to Nevan. “Take off your cloak.” I say, earning a confused look. Removing my cloak pin, I take off my fur-lined cloak and wait as he slowly unfastens his. I see his cheeks redden as the other three watch us, curiously. Once he takes his off, I take his cloak and hand him my own. “Put it on.”

His brows draw together as he looks up at me, shaking his head. “No, I can’t. This is yours.” He says, holding my cloak out to me. Throwing his around my shoulders, I fasten my cloak pin.

“Yes, you can. My cloak is a little warmer than yours and I saw how much you were shaking last night.” As I say this, his cheeks redden and I offer him a smile. “Hey. That’s nothing to be ashamed of. We had no idea that there was going to be a storm like that. Had we known, I would have ensured that you were given a thicker cloak to stay warm.” I motion to the fabric in his hand. “Go on. Put it on. We’re not leaving until you do.”

As he throws it around him and fumbles with the clasp on his pin, I walk over to the barn doors and push them open. The sun is just starting to appear over the horizon, casting the snowy scenery in a pale pink and gold light. I walk over to my horse and pull myself up into the saddle.

I glance over at Nevan who gives a small sound of triumph before he starts toward me. “Close the doors, will you.” I say, motioning with my chin. He does as he’s told and pulls the doors shut, one at a time, before jogging over to me. I motion for the others to start without me while I hold out a hand and help pull Nevan up to his usual position behind me. “Ready?” I ask him. His arms encircle my waist before nodding in response. I turn to face forward, and tap the horse’s flanks with the heels of my boots and we start forward after the others.


	38. Necromancers, Imposters and Bandits, Oh My!

With the wind at our back and clear skies, we ride for a good portion of the day before Cassandra comes to a stop. Her face drawn into a solemn expression, she mutters something under her breath.

"Everything alright, Cassandra?" I ask, coming to a halt next to her. She turns her head to look at me.

"We should have intersected with the Imperial Highway half an hour ago." She frowns. "By now, we should have been riding alongside Lake Calenhad." She looks around her. "With the path buried from the storm, maybe we went the wrong way?"

Pointing off into the distance, we see a plume of smoke rising through the trees. "Perhaps somebody over there can give us some idea where we are." I offer.

"I see no other option." She frowns. "We should exercise caution. I've seen reports about bandits wandering around the Frostbacks."

Setting off at a canter, the others follow suit behind me. We slow down as we approach the small makeshift camp. The two men who stand near the fire to stay warm go quiet as one notices us and nudges his companion.

"Excuse us!" Cassandra calls to them. She's cut off as they rise from their seats, turning to face us. We come to a stop a few feet away and Cassandra and I exchange a wary glance. These men were far too well armed to be simple merchants or travelers stopped for the night.

One of the men, heavyset with a patchy beard, sneers. "Fuck off! We've already claimed this area."

His companion – a tall, slender man with a bushy mustache and large puckered scar on his left cheek— eyes me before raising a hand. "Now, now, Richart." He says. "That's no way to greet our guests."

"But Jack—"

The man breaks his gaze for a moment to look at his companion. otioning for the others to be on their guard, I turn back in time for the creep to look at me once more.

"Now, where were we?" He grins. His eyes travel along my form, making me as anxious to get away/ "You're high born, aren't ya?"

Keeping my expression neutral, I raise a brow. "What makes you say that?"

He sweeps a dirty hand over his chin, motioning to his face. "I've seen and fucked many women but none like you."

"I imagine most of those women were sheep?" Dorian says from behind me. "Common mistake where you're from, yes?" I try to keep a straight face as he shoots Dorian a glare before returning his gaze to me. His grin returns and he takes a step forward causing my horse stepping back.

"Good eye." I nod, making his grin widen. "Now tell me something…"

"Jack. Jack Shepard."

"Jack," I nod. "You seem pretty observant."

"Aye."

"Good." I grin. "Now, do you see my companions with me?"

He glances behind me and nods, shifting to his other foot and hooks his fingers in his belt. "What about them?"

"I imagine you notice that they, as well as myself, are armed and one is a mage." He frowns and looks at them once more and scoffs.

"Not much of a threat. I could easily take them out."

Blackwall snorts and Cassandra rolls her eyes. "Let's go, Lena." Cassandra urges, keeping her gaze trained on the one who inches closer to me. "These men will not tell us anything useful."

"Jack." I say, deciding to try once more.

"Mm?" He smirks. "My, I do love to watch those pouty lips as they say my name." He moves closer, his hand grabbing my knee. My hand draws closer to my belt and rests on the handle of my dagger which lies concealed from view by my cloak. "I would love to see what those lips look like around my cock while those beautiful eyes look up at me." I try not to grimace as he reaches down to rub himself with his other hand before Nevan shifts behind me.

"Step away from her." He growls.

Jack's hand remains on my leg as he steps sideways to look at him before letting out a sharp, mocking laugh. "Would you look at that, Richart! They've got a fucking knife-ear with them!"

"Don't call him that." I snap.

"Quiet." He snaps. He grips my leg tighter as he looks at Nevan. "Don't worry, boy. You can watch as I fuck your highborn bitch." He grins at me as he draws his sword and points the tip under my chin. "Come on. Off your high horse, sweetheart. It's time you rode a real man's cock."

From behind me, I hear the sound of an arrow being nocked. "Leave. Her. Alone."

With an irritated sigh, Jack turns to look at Nevan once more. "What boy? You really think you—"

Before he can finish, Jack's eyes widen, a gurgling noise coming from his throa. Blood from the arrow now lodged through his throat begins bubbling up and spills over his lips. His sword slips from his hand and falls to the snow as his hand on my leg loosens. Jack falls to the ground, coughing up blood as he reaches for his throat.

My eyes widen and I'm about to turn to look back at him when there's a whizzing sound and a sharp cry from Richart. My companions look over right as the big man falls straight into the fire, an arrow lodged deep into his eye socket.

"Are you alright?" Nevan asks, meekly. I turn around to gape at him and his cheeks redden.

"Yes." I breath. "Thank you." The smell of burning flesh and leather brings me out of my brief daze. I swing out of my saddle and stride over to the large burning dead body of Richart.

"Lena, what are you—" Cassandra begins to say, dismounting.

"We need to get him out of the fire." I call to her, eyeing the fire as it licks at the giant mass.

"Would there be a point?" Dorian calls from his horse. "The guy is already dead."

Cassandra helps me push the man off the fire and I pick up snow and try to douse the small flames. Picking up handfulls of snow, I try not to look at the gory mess that is his punctured eye and blistered flesh. Once free of flames, we rise and Cassandra grimaces, covering her nose. "Ugh. We should get going before anybody finds the bodies."

Wiping some hair from my face, I smudge some soot from the man's clothes on my cheek as I look at her. "Where? We still have no idea where we are or whether we're going the right way."

She shrugs. "We'll just have to keep going and hope we come across a caravan or something."

Glancing around at the pathetic camp, I get an idea. "You should scout ahead."

Her brows furrow as she narrows her eyes at me. "I'm not going to leave you—"

"I won't be staying alone. Dorian and Nevan can stay with me and Blackwall can go with you." I explain, bracing for her other objections. "Both Dorian and Nevan have shown they can protect me and I want to see what these bandits have. Maybe we can find some wares to sell or even some coin. You know as well as I that we are low on funds and will need it once our food runs out."

She frowns as I see her thinking about it. Finally, she sighs. "Fine. We'll try to get back as soon as we can. If possible, I still want to try to make it to Gherlen's Pass before night fall.

* * *

"Commander!"

With an aggravated sigh, Cullen turns to face the soldier. "What is it?"

The past three times this same soldier had come to him was to complain about Sera. If only Lena and Cassandra were here. He thought to himself. They're better at keeping her under control.

"It's the builders." The soldier frowns. "We've lost another one, Ser."

Cullen sets the report he was looking at down on the makeshift table. This is the second builder they've lost since Josephine ordered for the repairs to be completed. They had no idea that it was weak enough to where the stone would crumble beneath the builders as they worked. "Very well." He sighs. "Where did they fall?"

The soldier points at the ground, indicating the canyon surrounding the fortress. "He fell from the battements, Ser."

Cullen swallowed the lump forming in his throat but managed to keep his composure. "Have the body get retrieved and speak with Josephine about contacting their family. They'll want to know."

With a brisk nod, the soldier leaves him. He looks in the direction of the builders working on the bridge between the keep and battlements.

His thoughts turn to Lena and his promise to her. His heart begins to pound as he thinks about when they talked in the war room. Her anger towards him for their interrupted night prior was strangely arousing. Even as he asked her to wait for when she returned from the Coast, he had to fight the urge to bend her across the war table. The only thing that stopped him was the nervousness that always stopped him from going all the way.

Regardless of him being a young and attractive man, it's been at least a decade since he was last with a woman. For the longest time, since the circle incident, the thought of touching another woman seemed daunting.

Now he was staring off in the distance thinking about Lena's pert breasts from their time in the tower like some lust-struck teenager. In his mind, he imagined Lena slowly undressing for him. The stream of sunlight illuminates those beautiful breasts and erect dark pink nipples.

Lost in thought, he shifted as his growing arousal pushed against the fabric of his trousers. As imaginary Lena was about to wiggle out of her breeches, he straightens as a cold blast hits the back of his neck. His eyes widen ands dances around in attempt to remove the snowball that was beginning to melt and slide down the back of his shirt. In the distance, he heard a cackle and looked around for the mischievous elf but found no sign of her.

Face burning from half anger and half embarrassment from his impure thoughts, he stomps over to a nearby soldier. As he approached, she salutes him. "Commander?"

"I need you to find Sera and bring her to me." He fumes. A thought comes to him and he shakes his head. "Actually, lock her in a cell in the dungeon."

The soldier's brows furrow. "Ser? The magister is being kept down there. Is that wise?"

"Yes" Cullen fumes. "She can annoy him for a couple hours or at least until she settles down." He frowns at her reluctance. "It's temporary. Like a time out."

She nods and heads off to find Sera while Cullen lets out a sigh before heading back to his reports. I should get back to work before any other thoughts cross my mind. He thinks to himself with a sigh. This is going to be a long month.

* * *

As Cassandra and Blackwall set off, Dorian slips down from his saddle and pulls his horse alongside Nevan. He shoots him a curious glance.

"Care to explain?" I say, a smirk playing on my lips as the two men tie our horses up on low hanging branch nearby.

"I second that." Dorian says, crossing his arms over his chest. "Never took you for somebody who is quick to kill people."

Nevan's cheeks redden more than they already are from the cold. He shrugs. "He was threatening you." He says, frowning. "I'm sorry."

I stride toward him with a smile. "There's no need to apologize. I was ready to stab him with my dagger and was waiting for the opportune moment but you…" I chuckle. "You're fast."

He nods. "In my clan, we were taught to strike quickly and true so that the game we hunt doesn't suffer."

"Maybe it was the angle I was watching from," Dorian scoffs. "But I doubt the arrow through the throat had no suffering involved."

Nevan shoots him a glare. "Like I said, he was threatening her so I had to act quickly."

Stepping between them, I offer Nevan a smile. "And you did. Aside from you killing him before he could make a move, we now have an idea of your abilities." Turning away from him, I walk over to Jack's corpse and kneel beside him and search his body while I talk. "Given I have no idea what we'll face on the Coast, it's good that we have at least one archer who has fast reflexes."

"I wonder how he'll do whenever we encounter another rift." Dorian muses. "It's been a while since we've seen one but I have no doubt that we'll encounter a few on the Coast."

Looking between us, Nevan's brows draw together. "Rift?"

I open my mouth to answer but Dorian beats me to it. "Giant, floating green crystal that shits out demons from the fade."

Nevan's eyes widen as he looks at me. "Truly?"

My expression grave, I nod. "Remember that blast I told you about that I supposedly stepped out of?" He nods. "They're caused by that and can show up anywhere." I hold out my hand as it ignites. "When encountered, we need to kill the demons and then I will seal it with my mark."

He watches my hand curiously before I extinguish it. His gaze meets mine with a nod. "I will help however I can."

Once we finish relieving the bandits camp of all useful items and coin, we pack them away on our horses. While we wait, we sit around the fire which Dorian kindly reignited. As talk to pass the time, I keep glancing uneasily at the partially burnt corpse lying close to me. I draw my cloak closer.

"Bothering you?" Dorian frowns.

"A bit." I mutter, resisting the urge to look at it again.

"Perhaps we should bury them?" Nevan offers. "Isn't that how humans deal with the death?"

"Sometimes." I smile.

"Or we can move them." Dorian says, looking at the flames.

I scoff. "Yeah, I'm not picking them up. I'm sure they're heavy alive. I'd hate to attempt picking up their deadweight."

Glancing across the flames from me, Dorian smirks. "If you want to be primal about it. I, however, have a better option."

Before I can ask what he means, he casually raises a hand as a dark purple and black orb emerges. Within moments, we hear groans as Richart's corpse slowly rises up and stands on his feet once more. He stands there and Nevan falls off his seat on the log beside me as both our eyes widen in horror. I begin reaching for my sword when Dorian frowns.

"There's no need for that." He says. Motioning towards the forest beyond. "They won't hurt you."

Sure enough, we watch as both men's bodies shuffle away through the trees, away from the camp. Once a good distance off, Dorian closes his hands and the bodies drop into the snow and are still once more.

As I turn to look at Dorian, I notice Nevan's bow aimed at Dorian who looks up at him with a bored expression.

"Nevan!" I exclaim. "What are you doing?"

"He's a necromancer." Nevan says, his eyes never leaving Dorian. "He's a blood mage!"

Dorian rolls his eyes and I come to stand between him and Nevan's arrow. "Nevan…" I say softly. "Put the bow down. Let's talk about this before anybody does anything rash."

"Also, if you're going to shoot me, I advise that you kill me immediately." Dorian sneers. "Otherwise, I'll attack in self-defense." I shoot him an annoyed look before returning my gaze to Nevan.

"Please Nevan?" Seeing my pleading expression, he frowns and lowers his bow. As I step forward, I gently take the bow from him. "Let's just sit and talk first, okay?"

He remains stony faced as I convince him to sit beside me on the log once more. Gripping the bow, I turn my attention to Dorian.

"Explain."

"I think you'd know by now that I'm not a blood mage." Dorian says, shooting a glare at Nevan. "Necromancy is not a form of blood magic. It's a perfectly normal school of magic." He shrugs. "Unlike in Tevinter, it's just frowned upon here."

I glance off in the distance at the two bodies once more and see that they still haven't moved. "Are they—"

Dorian nods. "They're still dead. I simply used magic to have them moved out of sight." He spreads his hands out ahead of him. "No heavy lifting for any of us. You're welcome."

The sun was already on its downward descent in the sky and I look off in the direction the other two rode went. Noticing two dots heading towards us, I rise to my feet and walk forward in attempt to get a better view. Reaching for my sword, my eyes narrow to see who it is. To my relief, one of them wave their hand and I smile.

"Guys, ready the horses." I call to Dorian and Nevan, my eyes never leaving the others who slowly come into view.

Cassandra is the first person I can make out when she gallops up to me, pulling her horse to a halt a few feet away.

"Well?" I ask. "Any luck?"

She nods "I was right. We were riding too far west instead of east." She leads forward. "Up ahead is Ravensden which isn't far from Gherlen's Pass. From here, we just need to ride north east and we should intersect the highway." She grins. "We should make it to the pass by nightfall."

Blackwall remains on his horse while Dorian douses the fire and the rest of us mount. Once ready, Cassandra takes the lead and the rest of us follow.

* * *

As Cassandra predicted, we were able to intersect with the Imperial Highway. After a while, we rode under the metal arches, signifying that we were finally close to the Pass. Following the path lined with the occasional flaming stone basin, we arrived at the place.

Nevan nudges me, and I follow his finger. He point to the large stone dwarven sentinels standing on the peaks on either side of the entrance to the Pass.

"We're here." Cassandra announces. We turn into the bridge leading into the small valley lined with assorted tents of what I presume to be pilgrims, travelers and merchants. Dwarfs and humans alike eye us curiously as we ride pass. Dorian points out a small open area beside a young and older dwarf.

"Evening!" The man greets us with a huge grin.

"Hello." I nod, offering him a smile. "You don't mind if we settle beside you, do you?"

"Not at all! My boy and I are happy to have some company." He turns to the boy. "Aren't we?"

The boy smiles up at me, his bright blue eyes shining in the moonlight overhead. He remains silent as his father turns to face us once more. "Name's Bodahn. Bodahn Feddric." He says, thrusting a hand out to me, which I take. As he shakes my hand, he motions to his son. "This here is my boy, Sandal." He glances at him. "Say hello to the nice woman, Sandal."

He looks at me for a moment before letting out a small sigh. "Hello."

"It's nice to meet you both." I say, motioning for the others to start unloading our camp equipment. I glance behind him at the small cart. "Are you a merchant?"

"We are!" He beams, hugging his son to his side. "My boy here are heading up to the Frostbacks to Skyhold."

"Skyhold?" Cassandra asks, eavesdropping from behind. She hands the canvas to Blackwall and walks over to where we're standing. "Did you get the summons from Josephine?"

"I did!" He nods. "I'm guessing you know Miss Montilyet?"

"We do." I nod. "We just left there a couple days ago."

"Is that so?" He asks. "Well, we received a letter from Miss Montilyet a while back, asking us to come to Haven."

My smile falls. "Haven's gone. It was destroyed in an avalanche." I frown.

Mimicking my expression, he nods. "So we've heard. We were on our way to Haven from Highever when we got the tragic news. We were about to turn back around and head back to Highever when a bard at one of the inns we stayed in told us about Skyhold."

"Word travels fast." Cassandra mutters from beside me.

"Are you part of the Inquisition?" He asks.

I nod. "We are."

Leaning forward slightly, his eyes widen. "Have you met the Inquisitor then? I've heard stories of him."

Cassandra and I exchange a glance before I raise a brow at him. "Him?"

"Yes! I've heard he was last in South Reach when he got into a bit of a scuffle with a nobleman over a lost bet."

"Oh?" I smirk. Cassandra is about to butt in to tell him who I am when I hold up a hand to stop her. "That's unfortunate. I hope he's okay." I look back at the others before turning to Cassandra. "We should go help them so we can eat and rest for the night." She nods, turns away and waits for me. I smile at Bodahn. "Once we get settled, feel free to join us. We can talk and get to know one another."

As we walk back to our respective camps, Cassandra looks back at Bodahn before lowering her voice. "Why didn't you say anything?" She hisses. "There's an imposter out there posing to be you. If he continues to get into fights, word could spread and ruin our chance at gaining any new alliances!" She frowns. "It could even wreck our chances with..."

"Iron Bull." I finish. "I'm not worried about it scaring him away. He's a Qunari mercenary. I doubt he'll be scared off by some gossip." I motion to Bodahn. "Plus, he'll find out the truth once he gets to Skyhold." I shrug, offering her a smirk. "I would love to get the other's reactions to his stories about the fake Inquisitor getting into fist fights."

She rolls her eyes at me but I notice the hint of a grin before we begin helping set up camp.

* * *

That night, we sit around the campfire, talking and drinking with Bodahn while Sandal casually watches. As the valley begins to grow darker as people turned in for the night, we shortly followed suit. After wishing our new friends goodnight, my companions head to their tents.

Sitting on my bedroll, I begin taking off my hauberk. I glance over at Nevan who is artfully arranging the furs around his little area. "Maker willing, we should be in Edgemont by tomorrow evening." I comment.

"Where's that?" Nevan asks, sitting back on his heels to examine his handiwork.

"It's along the Imperial Highway." I reply, placing my armor and sword belt beside me. "About halfway between here and Calenhad Docks." I pause for a moment, frowning as I watch him. "It'll be a while until we reach the Coast."

Sitting down on his bedroll, he looks over at me. "I know."

I frown. "We'll have to see about getting you a thicker cloak of your own. The Coast is known for its bad weather so I'll need mine back." My lips turn up into a smile. "Traveling is never much fun to begin with without the added annoyance of being cold and wet."

He nods in agreement and we say goodnight to each other and lie down.

* * *

Hearing the flap of my tent open, my eyes snap open. I steal a quick glance over at Nevan as my hand tightens on the hidden nearby. Confirming that it's not him, I spring up into an upright position. I grab my dagger, only halting as I see Sandal's eyes widen in the glowing green light from my mark. Putting my dagger down, I look down at my hand curiously. So far, the only reason it usually ignites on its own is when a rift is near. The thought makes my stomach knot up before I turn my attention to the boy who is now looking at my handle.

"Sandal." I whisper, trying not to wake my sleeping companion at the other side of the tent. "What are you doing here? Where's your father?"

His glance slides up to meet mine as he smiles. "Pretty." He says, pointing to my hand.

I nod, closing my hand to extinguish it. His smile falls and he looks at me sadly.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper again.

He blinks at me and I wait patiently for a moment before he points to my hauberk beside me. I follow where he points but see nothing out of the ordinary. "Enchantment!" He says quietly.

My brows furrow and I sigh. "I see…" I nod. I reach over for my sword belt and motion to the flaps with my chin. "Come on, Sandal. I'm sure your father is worried about you."

We both rise to our feet and I follow him out while I tie my sword belt around me. Once out, I place a hand on the boy's shoulder and lead him back to his camp. Sure enough, a panicked Bodahn is looking around, whispering his son's name so he doesn't wake the rest of the valley. As he sees us, he lets out a relieved sigh and runs up to him.

"Oh, you found him!" He breathes, hugging his son to him. "Maker bless you! Where was he?"

"He wandered into our little camp." I say. "I figured you'd be looking for him so I walked him back over myself."

"Thank you so much! I'm so sorry for him disturbing you."

Smiling, I shake my head. "It's nothing to worry about. I'm just happy he wandered toward us instead of elsewhere."

He nods and turns to the boy. "Thank the nice woman for bringing you back, Sandal."

His bright blue eyes look up at me. "Thank you."

"Anytime." I smile.

"If there's anything you wish from my stock, name it and it is yours."

I rub my hand with the mark absently, thinking about its random inviting. "That's very kind of you. Perhaps if you aren't living right away in the morning, I can take a look."

He nods. "Sounds good to me. Thank you again."

As he leads his son back into their small tent, I turn to face the center where a raised platform and well sit. I frown, glancing around the subtly moonlit area for any signs of a rift. With my hand on my sword hilt, I walk around the area, glancing down at my hand every so often to look for even a minor flicker. Finding no sign of a rift, I head back to mine and Nevan's tent and lie back down on my bedroll.


	39. The Crow

Cullen laid in his tent, thinking about the necessary precautions that needed to be taken to prevent builder deaths while they worked on the various repairs around Skyhold. After promising Lena he’d press Josephine to getting the new sleeping quarters settled before she returned, it took little convincing to get the ambassador to agree.

The tower he had claimed during their little tour of the fortress was almost cleared of its debris, but he was now just waiting for the furnishings that Josephine ordered to be brought in.

He laid in his darkened tent, one arm folded under his head, listening to the gentle breeze that ruffled the canvas. Normally, he’d hear the soft breathing or snoring of his soldiers that typically shared his tent, but most of them were sent a day after Lena’s departure to return to the Crossroads to ensure that things were still safe.  Now he had the tent all to himself and found his thoughts returning to his fantasy from earlier.

As he’s done so many times before while in Haven, he closed his eyes and envisioned her before him while he reached beneath his blankets and took himself into his hand. Starting with slow strokes, he saw her walking toward him, her hair free from her usual braid and hung loosely around her shoulders while dressed in her simple tunic and trousers. With each new layer she discards, his breathing catches as he picks up speed.

Within moments, his fantasy changes and he has her sprawled out naked on his bed. She looks up at him, pulling him down to her as she whispers for him to take her. Nipping at her neck, he draws back, taking his cock in his hand and leaning down to tease her opening as he presses the tip among her slick folds. He smirks as she moans, asking for more as she pushes her hips forward.

He guides his cock to her opening and savors the pleasure written on her face and moans that escape with each inch that sinks in. Starting slow, they move together, hips moving rhythmically as moans escape from either of them. As his hand speeds up, so does his thrusting in his fantasy. “Lena…” He groans through clenched teeth. He reaches his climax and his eyes widen as seed spills over his hand. He looks blindly out at the darkened canvas above him, his breathing labored.

This wasn’t the first time he released his pent-up frustration that came with working around Lena. Ever since she had taken to making suggestive comments toward him, he often had to immediately excuse himself to go deal with it. Once or twice he was almost caught by Josephine entering the advisor chambers to retrieve a book she left beside her bed. Had his area not been darkened from the small privacy screen, she would have found him with his cock in his hand, shamelessly thinking about bending their Herald over the war table she often teased him about.

Removing his hand from beneath the blanket, he sighs. He had countless opportunities to sleep with her and show that he wants her as much as she wants him yet, as soon as the moment came up, no matter what his rigid cock implied, the nervousness got the best of him and he pulled away. He frowns. Come hell or highwater, it needed to happen when she returned from the Storm Coast. He just hoped that he’ll be ready by that time.

* * *

**Day 3**

I awake in my tent to find it empty. Frowning, I get dressed and exit my tent to find Blackwall tending to the fire while Cassandra sits on one of the logs that encircled it, staring absently at the flames.

“Where’s Nevan and Dorian?” I ask, bringing her back to the present. Glancing over to me, she motions off in the distance at the assorted merchant stalls set up near the entrance to the gates of Orzammar.

“Dorian was complaining about our food and said he was going to get something better.” She says, the annoyance ringing through her tone.

I raise a brow. “And he asked Nevan to go with him?”

“No.” Blackwall replies, looking up from the fire. “He went with him to keep an eye on him.”

“Great.” I mutter, turning away from them and making my way towards Bodahn’s camp.

* * *

Nevan watches Dorian distrustfully as he walks around, looking at the assorted wares. “Do you need something?” Dorian sighs, not looking at him. “Otherwise, make yourself useful and keep an eye out for somebody selling meat, wine or both.”

“You’re a blood mage.” Nevan hisses. “You use blood magic and never told Lena. You’re putting her in danger.”

Dorian sighs, rolling his eyes as he comes to a stop. “Are you really still going on about this?” He crosses his arms across his chest and looks down at the younger man. “Let’s go over this one more time, shall we? Necromancy is not, I repeat  _not_  blood magic!”

“It’s still unnatural!” Nevan fumes.

“Says the person whose people worship goats.” Dorian shoots back. He raises a brow and smirks at the boy’s confused expression.

“Goats?” He asks. He thinks for a moment. “You mean our hallas?”

Hearing somebody call out to him, he turns around and cautiously walks up to the elven merchant who smiles at him. “Well met, friend.”

Nevan’s brows draw together. “We’re not friends.” He frowns. “I don’t even know you.”

For a second, the elven man’s smile disappears before returning. “Say, that’s quite a necklace you got there.”

Glancing down at the simple arrowhead hanging from his neck, he reflexively grabs it to protect it. “Um…thanks.” He mutters. “It was from my first kill.”

“Sounds interesting.” The man grins. “How about I give you 5 silvers for it?”

“I…”

“No? 7?”

Before Nevan can say anything, he feels a hand on his shoulder before he’s whirled around to face Dorian, his eyes wide. “I know you don’t like me much but unless you want to leave here in just your boots, I recommend staying with me.”

“Just my boots?” Nevan asks, perplexed.

He sighs. Leaning forward, he lowers his voice. “This man will offer you little money for anything he can get so that he can sell it for high prices later. It’s obvious that you have no idea what’s happening and he’s taking advantage of that. Nod if you understand.”

Nevan nods and Dorian leans back once more, smiling. “Good.” He turns to the man who shoots him a glare.

“Do you mind?” The elf growls. “The boy and I were talking business.”

“Not anymore.” Grabbing Nevan’s cloak, he starts pushing him away, shooting the elven man a feigned look of disapproval. “You should be ashamed of yourself! That necklace is nowhere near worth 7 silvers!”

As they walk away, Nevan’s face burns as he slaps Dorian’s hand away with a muttered begrudging thanks.

Dorian emits a derisive snort. He comes to stand before one of the stalls, looking at the assorted meats hanging on hooks.

“How can I help ye?” The man asks, eyeing them both suspiciously. Dorian ignores this and continues to examine the meat while Nevan glares at him.

“We don’t  _worship_  them.” He protests. “They’re domesticated and we respect them. “

“Same thing.” Dorian says, pointing to two rabbits. “We’ll take those.”

“You got coin?” The man sneers. “I don’t just give my merchandise away.”

“Is that so?” Dorian asks with mock surprise. “Here I thought they were prizes I get to choose from for not setting you on fire!”

The man’s brows knit together as he glances at Dorian’s staff, which peeks out from behind him, before glaring at him. “Watch it, Tevinter.” He growls. “I don’t take kindly to threats.”

“So, I see.” Dorian sneers, grabbing his purse from his belt. “How much?”

“Normally, 12 coppers a piece.” The man says, spitting on the ground beside him. “However, for you threatening me, 2 silvers.”

“That’s outrageous!” Dorian fumes. “For the record, I didn’t actually threaten you directly. You have heard of something called sarcasm, yes?”

The man crosses his arms over his chest. “2 silvers. Take it or leave it.”

Figuring there’s no point arguing, Dorian reaches in his purse on his belt and retrieves two silvers and holds them up. “There! 2 silvers!” The man takes them from him and tests it before tossing the two rabbits at him.

“Begone now.”

“Actually, I notice you have a couple casks near you.” Dorian says. “Might I ask what’s in them?”

“Wine.”

“What kind?” Dorian presses. “Do you know its vintage?” Receiving a blank stare, he sighs. “Okay… are they for sale?”

The man nods. “3 silver each.”

Dorian’s about to argue that even that price is outrageous but, seeing his face, he pursues his lips and digs out another 3 silver and puts it in the man’s hand. “Fine. We’ll take one.”

With a fake smile, the man reaches down to pick up a cask and almost throws it at Dorian before telling them to leave once more. Handing the cask off to Nevan, he motions with his chin. “Come on. Let’s get back.”

* * *

“Ah! There you are!” Bodahn greets, smiling eagerly. “I hope you slept well?”

“Well enough, I suppose.” I nod, glancing at the small cart. I examine the bulky mass hidden beneath the blanket “So, what do you sell exactly?”

“Anything and everything!” He beams, walking over to the blanket and pulling it off before setting it aside. “And only of the finest quality. No cheap trinkets here.” As he starts to unpack his wares, he motions to Sandal who sits nearby, watching us with passive interest. “My boy here also has quite the hand for enchantments as well. If you find yourself in need of any enchanting, there’s nobody better than my Sandal!”

Remembering what Sandal said to me in my tent last night, I cast a glance at him. Noticing my stare, he looks up at me and smiles. “Enchantment!” He says gleefully, pointing to his chest.

I turn my attention back to his father’s uncovered goods and scan the pile. “Do you sell cloaks by chance? We’re heading up to the Storm Coast and we’re in need of a thicker cloak for one of my companions.”

He nods, reaching into a cloak. “That we do.” He pulls out a thick one made of wool and lined with fur. “How about this one?”

Taking it from him, I inspect it before nodding. “This is perfect.” I say, before frowning. “How much is it? I don’t have very much…”

“It’s yours.” He grins. “After all, I said you could have anything in my shop as a thank you for finding my boy and returning him to me.”

“It was the least I could do.” I smile. “Thank you, Bodahn. We shall certainly put it to good use.”

Holding up a finger, he digs once more into his cart. “As another thank you for being so generous with sharing your food with us, I want to present you with this.” He pulls out a sleek looking bottle and hands it to me. “If you’re heading up to the coast, this will heat you all right up!”

I glance down at the bottle. “Sun Blond Vint-1.” I read aloud.

“That’s a fine wine brewed in Tevinter.” Bodahn says, grinning up at me. “I noticed you have a Tevinter lad in your company. I’m sure he’ll enjoy it especially.”

Nodding, I place the bottle in my pack and drape the cloak over my arm before extending my other hand. “Thank you so much, Bodahn. You’re too kind.”

“Anything for the Inquisition.” He grins. “It’s a shame I didn’t get to meet the Inquisitor. Perhaps I’ll meet him at Skyhold?”

Shrugging, I shoot him a knowing smile. “Yes, that is a shame. Perhaps you will. I imagine he’ll return at some point.”

Leaving him and Sandal to pack up their wares once more, I start walking back to camp and spot Dorian striding back toward our camp with Nevan in tow.

“You skin a lot of rabbits, yes?” I hear Dorian ask him. “Given that you’re a hunter, I’m assuming you hunt animals and not vegetables.”

“Of course. We skin a lot of rabbits.” Nevan mutters, glancing at me. As he does, Dorian stops, almost making him crash into him before taking the wine cask and tossing the rabbits to him.

“Wonderful! You prepare those and I’ll get started with the wine.”

As Dorian carries the wine back to where the others are, I watch as Nevan glares at the back of his head. I choose that moment to walk up beside him. “Hey… need some help?”

“No.” He mutters, miserably. “I’ve got it.”

I nod and follow him toward the fire where we take a seat beside each other on one of the logs. Setting one of the rabbits on the log between us, he pulls out his knife and begins. Not looking up from his work, he motions to the bulky fabric on my lap. “What’s that?”

“This is your new cloak.”

He pauses to look over at it, his face falling. “That looks expensive…”

“Actually,” I smile. “It was free. I got it from Bodahn for helping him with something.” His eyes return to his task and I continue. “Besides, this one is a little thicker than mine and I think it’ll serve you well in the journey to come.”

There’s a short silence between us before he lets out a curse as his knife nicks his finger. “ _Dirthara-ma_!” He mutters.

“Are you alright?” I ask. “Are you sure you don’t want help?”

His fair complexion turns a light crimson as he looks up me with a frustrated huff. “Yes. I’ve got it. _Ir abelas_. I didn’t mean to curse.”

“If it makes you feel any better, my Dalish is very limited so I rarely know what you’re saying.” I chuckle.

He looks up at me, thoughtfully. “When we find my clan, you’ll have to speak with my Keeper.” He says. “Perhaps I can teach you a some more Dalish.” His cheeks redden. “I mean, if you wish to learn it.”

Touching his arm, I offer him a smile. “I would love to, Nevan. As my friend and ally, I would be happy to learn more of your language.”

He gives me a toothy smile before returning to his work.

* * *

After we eat, we pack up our gear and say goodbye to Bodahn and his son before we set out once more on the path towards the Imperial Highway. As we exit the foothills, a light sprinkle begins to fall as a soft roll of thunder sounds in the distance and my companions’ look ahead of us.

“Just what we need.” I hear Dorian mutter as he rides alongside Nevan and I. “Another storm.” He grimaces and glances over at me. “Just one day of sunshine is all I wish. Is that too much to ask for?”

“If you’re cold, Dorian” Blackwall says from behind us. “Perhaps you should have some new armor made; Preferably one with both sleeves.”

Dorian turns in his seat to shoot him a glare before turning around and muttering under his breath. “Of course the mountain man knows nothing of Tevinter fashion. He prefers smelling like a wet dog and wearing an ill fitted doublet under a breastplate.”

By the time we had reached the highway, the wind had begun to pick up as the sky grew darker and the rain began to fall heavier until it was downpouring. The dirt path we had been following had turned to mud, making it difficult for the horses to trudge through as their hooves sunk within the viscous muck.

Even with the hoods of our cloaks up, the rain was relentless as it splattered against our faces. Turning my face away so that the side of my hood concealed part of my face, I call out to Cassandra. As I turn my face to see if she heard me over the sound of the wind, my hood is whipped off and a cold splash of water hits my neck, making me wince. “Cassandra!”

Nevan sets my hood back up for me with shaky hands and I call a thank you out to him even though I doubt he hears it. I call for Cassandra once more and she finally turns her head and says something I can’t hear.

“What?” I call. Straining to hear her, I barely make out the words ‘storm’ and ‘camp’. I shoot her an inquisitive glance and this time I’m able to make out a little more. “…. getting bad…we should…camp….near… Calenhad.”

Getting that she says we should make camp, I nod and motion for her to lead. The rest of us follow her lead as she crosses the highway to the other side and stops beside the partially crumbling architecture of the raised structure. Blocked from the roaring winds and constant assault of rain in our faces, the rain now came at an angle so that it drenched our backs and hair instead. Sliding from her saddle, she motions to the small alcove created by the collapsed stone that lies beneath the elevated highway.

“Not the best but this should work either for the night or at least until the storm passes.”

Dorian gives a derisive snort which earns him a glare. He raises his hand as though to protect himself from the Seeker’s threatening stare. “I meant no offense.” He says coolly. “I just doubt that this storm will pass in time before nightfall.”

Cassandra sighs as she swivels to face me. “You’re the Inquisitor. It’s your call.”

With a sigh, I helplessly glance up at the dreary grey sky. Dorian was right; There’s no way this storm was going to let up in time for us to continue. I shoot a tentative glance at the bank nearby that slopes down into the nearby lake. From where we stand, the water level is fairly low, but with this onslaught from the sky, who knows what would happen to the only suitable area for our camp.

Feeling my companions’ expectant stares, I shrug. “We’ll camp here, I guess.” Turning on my heel, I walk over to my horse to grab our packs, muttering to myself.  _Not like we have much of a choice._

Spreading the folded canvas and furs along the ground of the little alcove, I take first watch and sit close to the opening facing the lake, warily watching the shoreline. I shift uneasily as I pull my cloak tighter around me to keep out the occasional gust of wind which makes our small fire flicker. A few times, I thought the fire would have gone out but, after stoking it a bit, it seemed to have renewed vigor.

After a while, my mind began to wander. Glancing down at my palm, I watch it ignite and I stare down at the energy that jumps and arcs around my palm. It quickly extinguishes as I hear a sound beside me and quickly glance over to Nevan’s sleeping form. He mutters something I can’t make out, his brows drawn together.

“He’s having a nightmare.” I jump as my gaze darts to Cole who now sits cross-legged beside Dorian, his face drawn into a thoughtful expression. “Wind whips my hair. My face is raw.” He says, watching the boy. “Where are they? Have they left?”

My eyes follow his gaze. “You can read his mind?” I ask.

Cole looks up at me solemnly as he nods. “I hear them…. I see them…”

“See them?” I recall the filthy thoughts I had about Cullen earlier and feel the heat rise to my cheeks. I nervously clear my throat. “Do you see—“

“I don’t look at them all.” He says, crawling over to Nevan’s side. “Mostly just the pain…. I try to help.” His hand touches Nevan’s shoulder and I watch as his face relaxes.

“Does Solas know about you?” I ask, my eyes remaining on Nevan, half expecting his face to contort again.

“We’ve met…”

I shake my head, glancing up at him. “No. I mean, is he aware of your…being? You don’t seem like a demon, yet, you’re not fully human either…even though you look like one.”

Cole shrugs. “I’ve seen him in the fade on occasion. He didn’t seem to notice me.”

A loud crash of thunder sounds and lightening flashes nearby. My gaze darts toward it, noting the rise in the water. When I look back, Cole is gone and my companions sleep soundly around the fire. Turning to watch the rain ripple through the puddles forming nearby, I feel my eyes grow heavy.  _My lack of sleep is starting to catch up to me_. I think as I try to fight it. Before long, my head rests on the cold stone and I fall asleep.

* * *

**Day 4**

I dream of the Frostbacks and the night I trudged through the blizzard to return to Cullen and the others.  Only, instead of my knees sinking in the cold snow, I break through the ground. I fall into the nothingness, grasping for things that aren’t there to catch myself before falling to the cold stone lying beneath almost half a foot of water. Red and green light illuminate the room and iron bars ahead of me. Looking around, I feel my blood turn cold.  _I’m back in Redcliffe_.

Scrambling to my feet, I dart around looking for Dorian, in hopes that I’m not the only one re-living this nightmare, only to find that I am alone. Panic grips at me and I feel my throat constricting as I gasp for air.

“Lena!”

I’m falling back into the water, holding my throat as I struggle to breathe. The icy hands of death grip at me and I feel myself growing colder.

“Lena!”

I feel myself being shaken, confused as I hear my name being called from Maker knows where. I feel the urge to fight yet feel paralyzed.

“Lena!”

My eyes fly open as I gasp. Before my eyes I am unable to see a dim brightness but no figures, outline or anything to ground me. Feeling wetness all around me, I rise and hit my head almost immediately and fall to my knees, cradling my head. When I open my eyes, I watch as the strands of the fur move beneath the water below me before somebody kneels beside me. ”Lena.”

Afraid of what I’ll see, I hesitantly raise my head to look into the brown eyes of a concerned -looking Cassandra. “Are you alright?” She asks, her hand resting on my arm. “You hit your head pretty hard.”

I feel everything shifting and wait a moment for it to calm down before I answer her. “Yeah… “ I mutter, rising. The tip of my boot catches a part of a fur and I stumble and she reaches out to steady me. “I’m good.” I nod, pulling my arm away. She shoots me an incredulous look and I offer her a small smile. “I am, really.” Looking down, I kick the edge of the furs and water splashes against the wall. I frown as I really take notice of the water and soot floating around from the doused fire.

“It flooded.” Cassandra says with a frown. “I had a feeling this would happen.”

I sigh. “So, did I.” My cheeks redden as I think about how I’m at fault. “So…how long was I out?” I ask, not meeting her gaze. “Had to be quite a while if we got flooded.” Ducking out of the small area, I raise my hand to block the early rays of morning sunshine as they hit me in the face. “Where are the guys?”

She comes to stand beside me, our boots sinking into the mud as we both look out at the water of Lake Calenhad. “While all of us slept, our horse must of gotten spooked during the storm and ran off. Dorian went to track them down, Blackwall went to find some dry wood to make another fire, so we can warm ourselves and eat before we head out, and Nevan when hunting. ”

Reaching up, I rub the back of my head that I hit, feeling a dull ache starting to surface. “At least it’s not raining anymore.” Feeling guilt grip at me, I frown. “Sorry for falling asleep.”

She shrugs it off. “I know you haven’t been sleeping well since Redcliffe.” She glances at me and I raise a brow. “Dorian told me.”

I sigh. “I’m fine. Sometimes, it’s just difficult to think about the future we seen.”

“Just remember that that future hasn’t happened yet.” She points out. “We still have time to make sure it doesn’t.”

_Just because it hasn’t happened yet for us, doesn’t mean it didn’t happen; That they didn’t suffer._

Nevan and Blackwall return shortly after they relocate to the raised highway which, surprisingly, is already starting to dry. Blackwall kneels near the center of the highway and gets started on the fire while I kneel beside Nevan who is already halfway through preparing the rabbit he somehow managed to catch. I watch his hands as they quickly slice the animal open with such deftness. “I’m sorry.” I finally say, my eyes never leaving the rabbit’s naked form. I see his head turn to me.

“For what?”

I shrug. “Falling asleep.” I glance up to meet his pale grey eyes, offering him a small grin. “I promise you that that doesn’t usually happen. I’m usually good at keeping watch.”

He shrugs and continues with his task. “It happens. I tend to find rain storms relaxing, myself. I probably would have done the same thing.”

I frown at his response. Why is nobody mad at me? We only got wet as our area flooded but they should be much angrier since I failed my duty to take watch. What if red templars or rogue mages found us? They could have easily slaughtered us while I slept! Clenching my jaw, I rise with a heavy sigh. I pace anxiously, looking around us for any sign of Dorian. Finally, I watch as he rides up to us, holding the reins of two other horses on either side.

“Perhaps I hit my head harder than I thought but, didn’t we have four horses?” I call as I walk toward him.

“Perhaps while you were supposed to be taking first watch to protect us, you dreamt it.” Dorian says irritably. “Thanks for that, by the way. Nothing like waking up feeling like you’re swimming in the Waking Sea.”

I shrug. “I figured you would like a soothing bath. Next time I’ll try to warm the water first.”

Despite his annoyance, he cracks a smile as he swings down from the saddle. “Good. Maybe also add some nice jasmine or something. The smell of fish and wet dog is not exactly what I like to smell like.”

My brows crease. “Wet dog?”

“He’s referring to me.” Blackwall mutters. “Let him insult me all he likes.”

“I shall.” Dorian sneers.

Once eaten, we pack up our belongings and Cassandra is the first to climb up into the saddle. She looks at the other horses, frowning. “We’ll need to pair up.”

“Dorian?” I ask, turning to look at him. “Will you ride with Cassandra?” 

He crosses his arms over his chest. “Nothing against our wonderful Seeker but I’d prefer not to.” He glances at her. “No offense.”

She shrugs. “Perhaps you should ride with the Herald.”

“What about Nevan?” I ask, motioning to the boy as he stands beside me.

“He can ride with me.” She offers. I turn to Nevan.

“What do you say?” I ask. “Care to ride with her?”

Before he has a chance to reply, Blackwall sighs. “Since Dorian wants to be difficult, I’ll ride with Seeker Cassandra.” He says gruffly. He looks over at her. “If she doesn’t mind, that is.”

Her brows shoot up in surprise. “I…suppose not.”

“Good!” Dorian exclaims, taking the reins of the other horse. “Glad that’s settled.” He quickly climbs up and looks down. “Well? Up you go!”

Nevan shrugs and I climb up onto our horse and hold out my hand. Nevan hops up and with that, we continue on our way down the highway, the sun glaring us in the face as we ride along Lake Calenhad. As the sun begins its downward descent behind the Frostbacks, we stop water the horses and eat. Nibbling on some of the leftover meat from breakfast, I look out across the water at the large tower in the distance. “Kinloch Hold.” Cassandra says thoughtfully. “Once one of the most prominent Circles and now look at it.”

I tear my gaze away for a moment. “Even if the Circles no longer exist, surely somebody would stay there?” I glance back at it with it’s tall, authoritative looking spires. “I can’t imagine what it was like to be there.”

“You can always ask Cullen.” She says. “He was there when the Hero of Ferelden came to recruit the mages to fight against the blight.”

My face falls.  _This is it._  I think to myself.  _This is where he was tortured._  I feel a chill run down my spine and quickly look away. “We should get going. I want to find a better camp than last night tonight.”

“Camping outside?” Dorian asks, coming to stand before us. He crosses his arms over his chest, defiantly. “Oh no. I refuse to spend another night out in the cold.”

“Then what do you recommend?” Cassandra sighs.

He points up the road. “There is a small town called Edgemont that we can make before nightfall. There’s an inn we can stay in. The food is dismal and the ale they serve is swill but it’s been then sleeping in a couple inches of water.” He shoots me a pointed glance.

“As nice as an inn sounds, we aren’t exactly swimming in sovereigns.” I point out. “I’d be surprised if we have enough to buy a loaf of bread when it comes to it.”

“I’ll pay.” He says.

Cassandra perks up. “You?” She sneers. “Where did  _you_  get money?”

“Aside from being devilishly handsome, I’m also part of a wealthy family.” He pauses. “Well… I was until I left.” He shakes his head. “That’s a story for another time. What do you say?” He looks at me expectedly.

From the corner of my eye, I see Cassandra’s suspicious glance. “How do you know of this town and inn exactly? I haven’t seen you look at a map.”

He dismissively waves her question away. “I stayed there with Alexius at one point.”

Before Cassandra can question him further, Nevan runs back to them, his eyes wide. “There’s a—” He starts to say. He looks away from a moment, frantically trying to think of the word.

“What is it?” I urge. “Describe what you saw.”

“ _Bellanaris Din'an Heem_!” He exclaims, his brows furrowing in frustration as he receives a confused looks.

“We don’t speak elf!” Dorian snaps, earning a glare from both Cassandra and Nevan.

Nevan puts his hands together as if holding an orb and moves his hands back and forth. “It’s green!”

My blood turns to ice as I realize what he’s getting at. He found a rift.

“A rift!” Cassandra exclaims, reaching back to retrieve her shield from her back. “Where?”

Nevan points off toward the hill. “Just over there!”

“Maybe we should wait.” I offer, avoiding Cassandra’s accusatory gaze. “We’ll be coming back this way anyways. We can just…get it on the way back.”

“Herald… we need to deal with it  _now_. You know how dangerous it is to not seal them.”

My heart pounds in my chest. I close my eyes, my mind racing as I try to convince myself. I know that she’s right but I haven’t seen a rift since Redcliffe and we all know how that went. “Of course.” I reluctantly say, still not looking at them. I open my eyes and look down at the ground. “I must have hit my head harder than I thought. Let’s go.” I look up at Nevan who is oblivious to my problems. “Show us.”

Cassandra and I linger back a little as the other two follow Nevan up the hill. “Lena—” She begins before I cut her off.

“I’m fine. Let’s go.” I quickly sprint ahead of her, images springing into my mind. Future Leliana’s face as she’s run through with a blade. Varric and Cassandra’s lifeless bodies thrown unceremoniously onto the ground.   _You’re fine_. I try telling myself.  _You’re in the present. This is just a normal rift. We’ve done this many times before._

We reach the top of the hill and look down at the fighting happening in the valley below. My eyes fall on the floating green crystal and I feel my heart race as my chest tightens and I feel like I can’t breathe. Cassandra doesn’t wait for me as she unsheathes her sword and barrels down the hill. My legs weaken as my hands clamp down on the stave of my bow.  _I can’t do this_. My gaze darts in the direction of a large moss-covered boulder that sits just outside the green, foggy barrier of the rift. I glance at the fighting once more before I sprint down the hill and turn at the last minute, ducking behind the rock. With my momentum, I collide with the rock and fall back into the wet grass. Part of me half expected to see the elongated claw like fingers emerge from atop the rock above me as a demon eyes me viciously, but nothing came. Instead, I laid on the grass and looked up at the pale blue and grey sky anxiously. I have no idea how long I was lying there but shortly after, I notice Cassandra looking around for me. Once she spots me, her face falls and I feel the heat of embarrassment rise to my cheeks. I sit up, hanging my head like a child that had just gotten caught playing hooky.

“We need you.” She says, approaching me. “We need you to close it before anything else comes out.”

My muscles tense. I don’t want to go anywhere near that thing. I say nothing and continue to avoid her gaze.

She sighs heavily. “I’m sorry about this, Herald.”

Before I can ask what she means, she reaches down and, with tremendous strength, lifts me up onto my feet by my hauberk. My eyes widen as she sets me down. “Let’s go.”

I risk a glance at the rift, it’s moving green crystal practically taunting me. I quickly look away. “I –” I start to say before she grabs my hauberk once more and turns me to face the rift. I look away and she pushes me forward. “Come on, Lena. You need to do this.” She urges. “You’re the only one who can.”

She pushes me forward, regardless of my resistance. Terror grips me like a vice as I get closer to it. I shake my head, scared tears falling down my cheeks. “No. Please.” I beg. “I can’t do this. Please don’t!”

“I’m sorry.” I hear her say softly as she pushes me on. “You must.” We stand before the rift and I can hear the demons shrieking from the other side of the fade but don’t look at it. “Now!” Cassandra calls.

My hand stays by my side and I shake where I stand. I don’t want to be here right now. I just want to be in my tent, safe and warm in my cot. Cassandra comes to stand beside me. She mutters another sorry as I feel her grab my hand. My mark ignites and she thrusts it upward, just as she’s seen me do so many times in the past. My mark gravitates toward it, pulling my arm toward it. Cassandra’s hands fall away as she and the others shield themselves from the bright light. I pull my arm back, my arm shaking violently before finally it releases me and I get knocked backwards.

The rift is gone and the fog surrounding it dissipates as I just sit there, my gaze cast downward. I can feel the questioning glances on my back and take a deep breath before clambering to my feet. I brush myself off and without looking at anybody, I start heading back up the hill towards our horses.

* * *

The journey to Edgemont was made in silence. I was far too embarrassed to speak and I’m sure the others could sense it as well. For most of the ride, I remained at the front to distance myself from my companions. Yet as we came near to Edgemont, Dorian edged ahead of me slightly, calling to the others as the town came into view.

From the corner of my eye, I see him turn to me, frowning at my withdrawn behavior. “We’re here, Herald.” He calls to me. “Soon, you and I can find solace at the bottom of a tankard.”

 “It’ll take a lot to do that.” I say, spitefully.

He sidles up beside me with a smirk. “Then it’s a good thing that  _I’m_  paying then, isn’t it?”

“Dorian, what are you saying up there?” Cassandra asks from a few feet behind us, making me crack a smile before looking away.

Edgemont itself was not what I imagined. Perched closely to Lake Calenhad, the town itself was bleak with its stone and dark wood buildings and houses which huddled closely around a small square which I imagined usually served as a market place.  Shortly after leaving the rift, the sky had changed from a pale blue to a light grey and the wind began to pick up before a light sprinkle had begun to fall. By the time we stopped at the inn that Dorian had insisted on, the rain had picked up and now darkened the world around us. Leaving our horses at a set of stables, our little group followed Dorian to a medium sized building near the edge of town. Aside from the worn and damp looking exterior, it looks warm, clean and folksy. Large stones and thick, hard wooden logs make up most of the building's outer structure. It's difficult to see through the windows, but the music and voices from within can be felt outside.

We enter through the old, wooden door, welcomed by the delicious smells and buzz of conversations happening at the tables. Tree logs support the upper floor and the torches attached to them. The walls are clear of anything, though signs do show plenty of things used to hang on the walls, though they've probably been knocked off by customers who had too much to drink.  
  
The inn itself is about half full. Passing traders seem to be the primary clientele here, which is probably the best clientele for the owner. Several long tables are occupied by, what seems to be traders and other travelers, all enjoying the food, drinks and company of each other. The other, smaller tables are also occupied by people who, judging by their laughter, are either telling jokes or great, perhaps bawdy and embarrassing, tales. Just the smells themselves make my stomach grumble as I try to think of the last time I had a truly hot meal. Even the meals up at Skyhold tended to cool quickly in the chilly weather without the proper equipment to keep it warm as they ladled it out into bowls and passed them out.

Dorian looks around before he strides confidently over to the man behind the long wooden bar. Half dazed by the looks of the food at the nearby tables, my embarrassment from earlier is temporarily forgotten.

Nevan shifts uneasily beside me as he looks around at the humans spread out among the tables. Adapting to being with the four us for the past few days, he has become used to us enough that I almost forgot about his wariness around humans due to his limited exposure. I nudge him and offer a smile. “How’s that cloak holding up?” I ask.

He looks up at me. “It’s very warm even though its still a little damp.”

I think back to the flooded camp and frown. “Yeah… sorry about that.”

Dorian returns to us shortly and practically tosses the keys to Cassandra before clasping me on the shoulder. “I think it’s about time we start drinking, don’t you?” He smirks, motioning off to a vacant table. He gently pushes me toward it and I look back at an annoyed looking Cassandra and shrug.

As we sit down, I feel people looking at us and, sure enough, many other patrons eye Dorian suspiciously as he motions over a bar maid. “Don’t drink the wine.” He warns, not looking at me. “It’s swill and not even the good kind.”

“Not like the kind we had in Haven?” I smirk.

He glances at me. “The wine here makes Haven’s look like fine, aged Orlesian wine.” He scoffs. The bar maid approaches, barely concealing her concern as she notes the staff across his back. Whether he doesn’t notice or just ignores it, he orders us two tankards of ale as the others join us, Nevan meekly sitting beside me as people eye him curiously. Cassandra sits beside Dorian and Blackwall takes a seat on the other side of her.

Catching me staring down the man that watches Nevan with blatant disgust, Dorian turns to look. “My, Herald!” He snorts, turning to grin at me. “A Tevinter mage, Nevarran Seeker, Dalish hunter, and a Orlesian Grey Warden. I can only imagine what people think about your little group.”

Nevan sinks further into his massive cloak, the fur trimming around his neck almost swallowing him up while Blackwall narrows his eyes at Dorian. “Orlesian? What makes you say that?”

Dorian shoots him a bored look. “You might try to look like a Ferelden with your stinky, rough exterior but your accent gives you away.”

My brows furrow. “His accent? He sounds Ferelden.”

He shrugs. “He may have acclimatized to Ferelden over how many years he’s been here and picked up the accent, but you can tell very subtly by how he says certain words that he’s actually Orlesian.” Leaning back slightly, he smiles smugly. “Those who are from Orlais have a distinct way of speaking compared to those who move there from other places.”

Blackwall’s brows shoot up in surprise. “That’s quite…impressive, Dorian.”

Dorian raises a brow. “What is that I hear? Is that…admiration?”

Blackwall snorts and looks away. “Don’t push it, mage.”

* * *

Three tankards in, Dorian and I struggle to remain emotionless as we stare each other down, a small slip of paper stuck to our foreheads as we try to guess what our papers say. Cassandra had already turned in 20 minutes ago while Nevan and Blackwall sat close, watching us as they waited for their turns to guess what was on their paper.

“Go.” Dorian giggles. “It’s your turn.” Without looking away from me, he reaches for his tankard and takes a sip.

My eyes narrow. “Am I a man?” I ask.

“Technically you are.” He smirks. “Although you have quite a womanly figure.”

“I mean the person on my paper!” I chuckle.

“I know what you meant. He is technically a man but has a bit of a womanly figure.”

I turn to look at the other two. “Is he right?”

Blackwall squints, partially from the dimmed lighting and partially from him being fairly wasted from the four tankards he’s already had. He nods with a snort. “He’s right. He does have a bit of a womanly figure.”

Nevan giggles softly as he leans forward, his eyes partially open as he nurses his second drink still.

I turn back to Dorian. “Your turn.”

“Am I a… woman?”

Blackwall snorts from nearby, earning him a glare.

I glance at the name on his forehead.  _Lena._  “You are definitely a woman.” I nod.

His brows furrow for a moment in thought before he nods. “Your turn.” He drawls, glancing at Nevan.

Nevan leans forward, a soft snore emitting from his small form. I nudge him and he jolts awake, his pale grey eyes widening. “What’s happening?” He asks, groggily.

“If you’re tired, Nevan, you can go to sleep.” I offer, smiling. Blackwall clumsily slides their room key across the table, somehow almost knocking over his drink in the process. With a muttered apology, Nevan takes the key and stands. We wish him a good night before turning back toward our game. I scooch over slightly so I can face the two men before motioning to Blackwall. “I guess that means it’s your turn.”

He sways slightly, pressing his paper to his forehead to ensure it stays. I squint in the dimmed light at the name.  _Cullen_.

“Am I… a warrior?” He asks, his words slurring slightly. He looks between Dorian and I.

“Yes and no.” Dorian says, grinning evilly at his confused expression. He turns to me.

“He is but also isn’t.” I shrug. “His role currently makes him not see battle very much.”

“So it’s a man!” Blackwall grins.

“Shit.” I frown.

Blackwall laughs, slapping Dorian on the back as he’s mid-drink. Dorian’s eyes widen as he chokes a little before setting it down, shooting the Warden a glare. The look goes unnoticed as Blackwall gives us a rare smile. “I think I know who it is!”

“Who?”

“Commander Cullen?” He asks.

I nod and he laughs, going to slap Dorian on the back again before noticing the mage’s glare. “Slap me again and I will set you on fire.” He warns.

Blackwall retracts his hand, pursing his lips. Removing the paper from his head, he drains the rest of his tankard before rising. “Well, as fun as that all was,” He begins, taking on his serious demeanor once more. “I think I’ll turn in for the night. Long day tomorrow.”

Muttering a goodnight, he leaves us and Dorian taps my arm. “Your turn.” He grins.

I exhale and try to think of a question. “Am I human?”

He glances up at the paper before shaking his head. “No.” He smiles. “My turn.” Steepling his fingers, his eyes narrow. “Am I… an ambassador?”

Chuckling, I shake my head. “Nowhere close.”

He frowns and I continue. “Am I an elf?”

He gives a brisk nod. “Am I a spymaster?”

I shake my head. “No. Am I young?”

He snorts. “You look about mid-thirties, but I suspect you’re much older.” My brows furrow and he stares me down before a smirk creeps up. “Do I have a special mark on my hand?”

I grin and nod. “Am I Solas?”

He nods. “Am I you?”

Chuckling, I nod and we both take the papers off and look at them before setting them on the table before us. “You really think Solas is older than he looks?”

Draining his tankard, he nods. “Don’t you? He seems far too… experienced to be young.” I raise an inquisitive brow at him and he grimaces. “Ew, not that type of experienced. In that regard, he might be a 100-year-old virgin for all I know.” I laugh as he looks down at his tankard. “Ugh. The thought of him in the throes of passion…I need more ale to drown out that thought now.”

“I’ll get it.” I chuckle, rising from my seat. Grabbing the tankards, Dorian hands me a silver and I head back towards the bar. While I wait for our fourth refill, I glance around at the semi vacant room. We had been so preoccupied with ourselves that I never noticed that half the patrons were gone, leaving only a few men here and there. Paying for the drinks, I pick up the tankards and start heading back towards the table when I feel somebody slap my ass. My eyes widen as I turn to look at the man seated at the table next to me. Chestnut, oily hair hangs over a thin, sad face. Dancing amber eyes, set low within their sockets as he smiles up at me, half his teeth missing and yellowed. I grimace and start off, hearing him call me something under his breath, and casually kick the rickety stool beneath him making him collapse to the floor, knocking the trencher over as he falls. His drink splatters on him and I walk away smirking.

I return to the table with our drinks which Dorian quickly takes his and takes a long draught. I sit down and take a sip of my own, pacing my self a little as I feel the tinge of tipsiness starting to form. He watches me, his face solemn. Placing my drink down, I raise a brow. “Everything alright Dorian?” I frown. “Don’t tell me I ordered the wrong thing…”

He shakes his head. “No, it’s not that.” He looks up at me, the trace of sympathy awakening my worry. “I know it’s not a pleasant topic of conversation and I’m sure that, like me, you’d like to forget it ever happened…”

My throat begins to close as I realize what he’s trying to get at. I look down at the amber colored liquid in my tankard. “You want to talk about Redcliffe.” I frown. Tracing the metal handle of my tankard, I keep my eyes cast downward. “Is this because of the rift?”

“Honestly? A little.” He admits. “I’ve also noticed that you barely sleep and when you do, you scream and toss around. Not to mention how strange you looked when you touched the red lyrium…”

I close my eyes, trying to push the haunting images from my mind. “At the rift, I had a… temporary lapse in judgement.” I risk looking up at him. “We hadn’t seen rifts in a while so seeing one again kind of freaked me out.”

He gives me an incredulous look. He didn’t say it, but he knows that just seeing the rift wasn’t the problem. It was all the horrible memories from the future that got to me. Seeing I won’t relent, he drops it for now. “We need to speak about the red lyrium thing at least.”

“What about it?” I ask, I shrug.

“When you were pulled back and brushed up against the red lyrium crystal, you looked…different.”

I raise a brow. “Different how?”

He frowns. “Your eyes glowed red.” He reaches out to touch my chin, tilting it to the side to look at the pitch-black veins that radiate from my previous wound, reaching just below my ear. “Your markings also glowed.”

I frown. “What does that mean? Was I infected by the lyrium or something?”

Retracting his hand, he shrugs. “I wish I knew.” He sighs. “As much as I hate to say it, we may need to tell Cullen and the others.”

I shake my head. “Absolutely not!” I exclaim loudly. I stop as I notice some people looking at me and quickly lower my voice.

“Lena…”

I clench my jaw. “Cullen already hates sending me out since it happened!” I hiss. “If they knew that there’s something worse to do with the red lyrium is happening, they’d rarely let me leave Skyhold while having me tested for cures!”

“Hey, normally I would completely agree but this is potentially dangerous for you!” He frowns.

I watch his handsome face contort with sadness and sigh. “Let’s complete this mission first at least.” I say quietly, trying to come up with some sort of compromise to put my friend’s mind at ease. “Once we return home, I’ll talk to my advisors. Until then, say nothing to anybody, especially Cassandra.”

He nods and I take a long draught from my tankard. We finish our drinks in silence and he stands up.

“Well, it’s late and I need my beauty sleep.” He says, shooting me a grin. “Ready?”

I look up at him, shaking my head. “Not yet. I think I’m going to stay down here a while longer; Maybe get one more drink.”

Reaching into his purse, he places a couple coppers on the table. “Try not to get into too much trouble before bed, yes?”

“I’ll try not to.” I chuckle. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Once Dorian leaves, I sit at my table and drink two more tankards, the effects slowly beginning to hit me before I get up. As I rise, I sway slightly but use the table to stable myself.  _Shit… what room is Dorian in?_

I sigh heavily, looking around the room before deciding to just pay for my own room. I walk over to the counter where the inn keeper eyes me curiously. “Can I help ye?” He asks in a thick Fereleden accent.

“Yes, I would like a room, please.”

“Two silvers.”

I reach into the small purse on my belt and spill the coins out on the table, frowning as I figure out I don’t have enough. I look up at the man. “What will this get me at least?”

He doesn’t even look at it. “Nothing.”

“Nothing?” I frown. I think for a moment before looking around and leaning on the table. “What if I told you, I’m the Herald of Andraste and the Inquisitor, leader of the Inquisition?” I whisper.

“I’d say you’re lying.” The man sneers. “The Inquisitor is a man!”

I frown. “So, I’ve heard.” I mutter. I straighten once more. “I don’t need anything fancy. Is there a small room that would allow for just one?” I ask. “I just need a place to sleep.”

“Piss off.”

“A closet perhaps?”

The man lets out an annoyed sigh. “There’s a small room off the stables in the back.”

“I’ll take it!” I exclaim, leaning forward on the bar as I feel a little lightheaded. “How much?”

His eyes slide over her form, grimacing. “3 silvers.”

My jaw drops. “3 silvers?” I gasp. “That’s an awful lot for what I expect is just a spare pen.”

“Take it or leave it.” He growls.

Feeling the anger welling up inside of me, I take a deep breath. “Listen, you seem like a reasonable man.” I say, offering him up as charming of a smile as I can muster. “I’m sure we can come up with a reasonable price that we can both agree on.”

The man sneers at her, crossing his arms over his barreled chest as he waits for her offer.

“How about 50 coppers?”

“Piss off.” He snorts. “A silver and 50 coppers.”

 “75 coppers.” I counter, leaning forward slightly as I stare him down. “You have to admit, even 75 is more than its worth. You’re making at least 3 times more.”

He eyes her thoughtfully, probably rolling the idea over in his mind. “80 coppers.”

I sigh. “Fine. 80 Coppers.” I reach down to retrieve the purse on my belt, muttering to myself as I try to think of how much I have. I frown as I feel the light weight of the purse but empty the last few coins and a few from what Dorian gave me out on the bar between us, praying to the Maker that he’s not very good at counting. “There.”

I wait with baited breath as he pulls the coins toward him before he quietly counts it out. If I’m lucky, I might have somewhere between 60 and 75 but anything over that is unlikely. It doesn’t take long for him to count as he glances up at me with his darkened gaze. “You trying to cheat me?” He fumes, his pale, bearded face reddening. “You think I’m a fool?”

I step back from the counter, almost tripping over myself in the process and he pushes the coins away, some flying off onto the floor below. “Get out!” He bellows.

Glaring at him, I quickly step up, gathering the coins into my purse which he threw at me before he turned away. Cursing him under my breath, I clean the coins from the counter and stoop to pick up the coins from the floor when I see a pair of fine leather boots approach me. “Do you require some assistance?” A smooth Antivian voice says from above me. I pause, slowly moving my eyes upward to look up at the face of a very attractive elven man with two elegant black lines running from his brow to his angular jaw on the left side. His lips turn upward into a smirk as he holds out a hand. “Surely, no woman should ever be caught on her knees before a man.” He says with a chuckle. “At least, not unless she does so willingly.”

I glance at his hands. From what I can make out in the dim light of the torches nearby, his hands are soft and show little sign of hard labor. I look down at his boots.  _Those are far too fine of boots for a commoner_. Picking up the coins, I quickly stand and feel the room tilt as I feel the blood rush to my head. I stumble, only to be steadied by the strong hands of the mysterious man before me.

“You should be careful when rising, my dear.” He says, offering me a charming smile. “I would hate for a face as beautifully blessed by the Maker as yours to be injured.” He motions with his chin toward the Inn keeper who has busied himself at the other end of the counter a few feet away. “I could not help but notice that you were having trouble with him.”

 A blush creeps to my cheeks as I frown. “I was just trying to get a room for the night.” I mutter, shooting a scathing look at the Inn Keeper. “He offered me a shitty stall in the stables for a ridiculous price of 2 silvers before I was able to haggle him down to 80 coppers.”

“I see.” He drawls. “And by the scene that had just taken place, I assume you did not have enough?”

“No.” I mutter, suddenly feeling very self-conscious as I feel his heated gaze on me.

“Having a woman with such charm and beauty like yourself sleep in a filthy stable?  _El scandalo_!” He exclaims. Tsking, he shakes his head. “No. As far as I’m aware, there are no other rooms available. Therefore, I shall offer you this: If you so wish it, you may share my room with me.”

I raise a brow. “Share your room?”

“Si.” He nods. “I promise you that I will be a perfect gentleman and will keep my hands to myself.” Grinning, he winks. “Unless you wish otherwise, that is.”

Biting my lip, I feel a ripple of excitement run through me at the thought. It was a tempting offer on both fronts. Aside from needing a place to sleep for the night, thanks to Cullen’s constant excuses, the sexual frustration I’ve accumulated over the past three months made this handsome man’s long, lean body seem like an irresistible temptation. I think about his soft yet strong looking hands and feel a stirring between my legs.  _I bet he can work wonders with those hands_. It takes me a moment to realize that he’s still looking at me, expecting an answer. “Thank you for the offer, Mr…?”

Taking my hand, he brings it up to his lips. “Zevran Arainai, at your service.” He grins, pressing a kiss to the back of my hand. He looks up at me, his light brown eyes gleaming in the light of the torch. “Pleased to make your acquaintance. And what would I call you,  _mi enchantadora_?”

For a moment, I’m tempted to tell him a fake name but, figuring that most people assume that the Inquisitor is a man, what would be the point? “Lena.”

“Mm,” He grins. “As I’m sure you are aware, in some countries Lena means temptress. Is this true?”

“Perhaps.” I smirk. “We’ll find out, won’t we?”

“I hope this is true.” He chuckles, releasing my hand. “Come. We can speak more in the room.” He turns from me and I begin to follow him before letting out a surprised gasp. He turns and raises a brow.

“I’ll meet you there.” I say, eyeing the dark wool cloak that laid unceremoniously over the bench where I sat. When I was drinking and playing with my companions, I had taken it off, feeling the rush of heat from the fireplace roaring from the nearby corner. I shoot him a smile. “I just need to grab my cloak.”

Zevran nods. “The room is just down the hall.” He says, pointing off near the darkened hallway near the stairs at the far end of the room. “Until then.” He bows, before shooting me a grin.

* * *

**_A.N: Would you look at that! I finally updated! :D Haha. Joking aside, I apologize for the long delay! It’s been super hectic with school and NaNoWriMo but I’m finally back to working on this! It’s a fairly long chapter so, sorry to those who hate long chapters. Originally it was supposed to be much longer but, due to my tendency to be long winded, it didn’t get to the part I wanted to. Anyways, hope y’all enjoyed this! :)_ **


	40. The Temptress

Zevran saunters off down the darkened hallway as I return to my previous table. My cloak is exactly where I left it— strewn unceremoniously over the sagging bench with about a third of it touching the floor. I grimace as I pick it up, dusting it off as though it’ll remove whatever filth other travelers have tracked onto the floor that it was touching.

As I make my way back toward the hallway that Zevran disappeared into, I feel the Inn Keeper’s contemptuous gaze watching me as I stride past the counter. “Hey!”

Stopping mid-stride, I turn to look at him with a bored expression. “Yes?” I ask, forcing a polite smile.

He turns to spit on the floor before glaring at me. “What are you still doing here? Didn’t I tell you to piss off?”

I scrunch my face in feigned thought. “Hm… Not that I’m aware of. Perhaps you said that to my twin sister?”

I try to suppress my smirk as the man gives me a confused look. Poor Bastard. “Twin?” He sneers doubtfully. Even with how confident he seems that I’m pulling his leg, I can see the flicker of doubt.

“Yeah.” I try to say as seriously as I can. “She’s dressed like me and claims to be the Inquisitor?”

He stares me down for a moment before shaking his head. “No… I saw you talking with that elf.”

“Elf?” I ask dumbly. “I just came out of my room to get my sister’s cloak.”

I pretend to itch my nose in attempt to cover up the smile forming at his perplexed expression. I quickly clear my throat. “Well, I should get going.” I say, trying very hard to keep my voice steady. “Goodnight.”

I turn away to conceal my amused grin as I leave him to ponder about what had just taken place.

Entering the dark hallway, it takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to my dark surroundings before I make out the light coming from the door cracked open far left. _Maker, let’s hope I’m not walking blindly into a trap_. I frown. _I am far too wasted for that._

Feeling a subtle throbbing beginning to emerge, I rest my head against the doorframe and knock lightly on the door.

 “Come in, _mi querida_.” Zevran calls from the other side. I raise my head as I envision myself sinking into the bed and passing out as I push the door. As it opens, my thoughts of going to sleep are gone and have taken on another light as I see Zevran standing with his back towards me, his trim frame barely silhouetted against the light of the fire before him. My smirk reemerges as my eyes travel down along the taut muscles of his dark tan back. Turning just enough to see me, he grin. “There’s no need to be shy.” He drawls as my eyes travel down along his side, curiously looking at the dark markings the snake up his side from just below the waistband of his trousers. “I hope you don’t mind that I made myself comfortable.”

Stepping in, I close the door behind me. “Not at all.” I grin. “Actually, I wish more men would greet me in such a fashion. It would definitely make travelling more enjoyable.”

Laughing, he turns away from me once more and hear the metallic clink as he grabs two pewter goblets from the stones over the fireplace. Swiveling around, he holds one up. “Thirsty?”

Regardless of my many drinks I had earlier, I suddenly felt very thirsty. “Absolutely parched.” I smirk, walking over to the small table near the wall, opposite of the bed and a small chest of drawers.

Setting the cups on the table, he shoots me a heated glance, the flicker of a coy smile playing on his lips. “I imagine wine will be alright?” He asks, his velvety voice making my heart quicken. “I’m afraid I don’t have any ale with me.”

“Wine would be perfect.” I drawl, drawing out my words as I see his eyes flick down to my lips. Once he turns away, I watch him with increased interest as he walks toward his pack near the bed and rifles through it. The room is much brighter than the main bar where we first met so I use his distracted attention as an opportunity to get a better look at him. Looks can be deceiving but my best guess is that he’s maybe in his late thirties, early forties. His hair, which has two small braids running along either side of his head that meet at the back, is a pale yellow with a silvery tint, fitting of his age. Absently, my fingers pull slightly on the neckline of my tunic, making it fall open slightly.

He turns and my hand drops as I straighten from my previous slouched position. “You’re quite a long way from Antiva.” I say, trying to distract myself from the twinge of arousal from between my legs. I smile up at him. “What brings you here, of all places?”

Chuckling, he returns with an elegant looking bottle. Removing the cork with his teeth, he lets it drop into his open hand as he approaches. “I could ask you the same.” He grins. “I’m on my way to the west where I have some business to tend to.” He begins pouring the dark liquid in each cup before looking up to meet my gaze. “What about you, _Cariña_? Based on your accent, you seem to be far from home as well.”

Setting the bottle down between us, he offers a cup to me which I thank him for before he takes a seat across from me. I eye him for a moment, idly tracing the rim of the cup with my finger. “I am.” I nod. “I’m originally from the Free Marches.”

“Ah, the Free Marches… I have very fond memories of that place.” He says, looking towards the door as though he can see his past memories being played out before him. He grins. “I was there for a short time after the Blight and I made sure to take part in all the pleasures they had to offer.” He grins, taking a sip of his wine.

I nod in agreement but I feel a tinge of sadness. I wish I could contribute something to the conversation about my homeland yet all I have are vague memories of a palace and something about a man I possibly once knew. As I glance down at my wine, my eye catches the corner of a deck of cards sitting beside him on the table. “You play?” I ask, motioning to it. He follows my gaze before smiling.

“I do.” He nods. “It’s a popular game in Antiva. I used to play quite a few years ago with my travelling companions.” Seeing the way I gaze at the cards, he places his hand on them. “Would you like to play?”

“Sure.” I shrug. The pounding in my head that had begun to spread had been replaced with a warm buzz which had me smiling as I watched him shuffle the cards. He looks up at me, his fingers deftly cutting and shuffling the cards while he kept his gaze trained on me. The candle on the table makes his amber eyes glow and flicker like the flame beside us as he stares at me, a mischievous glint in his eye. “To make things far more interesting, how about we play it the way that it’s played in Antiva?”

I raise a brow. “How is it played there?”

He begins to deal the cards. “Usually, everyone bets money or something of value so that, when somebody has a winning hand, they receive something, yes?” I nod and he continues with a grin. “In Antiva, it is very common for there to be no betting allowed.”

 “No betting?” I frown. “Then what’s the point?”

He holds up a hand. “I’m getting to that.” He chuckles. Once finished dealing, he sets the deck down and grabs his cards. “Instead, when somebody wins, all of the losers of that hand must lose a piece of clothing.” He smirks, his eyes moving down to the opening of my shirt then returning to my eyes. “The catch, however, is that the winner gets to pick the piece of clothing _and_ remove it.”

I smirk. “Sounds like my kind of game.”

We play our first hand until the Angel of Death card appears and he grins. “Time to see who will be one item of clothing lighter.” He motions to my cards fanned out before me. “What do you have?”

Setting my cards down, I smirk. “3 serpents, and 2 knights.”

He tsks at me and I feel my smirk starting to fall. “That’s too bad, _mi pequeña tentadora_.” He lays down 4 knights and an angel. Leaning forward, he reaches under the table and taps my knee with his fingers. “Boots.”

“Very well.” I nod. Seeing that I’m not moving, he raises a brow.

“Are you not going to come to me? Those _are_ the rules.”

I smirk, stretching one leg out. “Come get them.”

Smiling, he rises from his seat and kneels before me. Gently grabbing my leg, he smirks up at me. “If I wasn’t mistaken, I would say you’re trying to seduce me, my dear Lena.” With one hand under my thigh, he slowly slides my boot off my leg and sets it aside, never breaking his gaze.

“Trying implies that there’s a chance of failing.” I retort. “I would say that my seduction is working perfectly.”

“Is that so?” He chuckles.

“You’re kneeled between my legs to take off my boots, are you not?”

“Well played.” He grins. He switches to my other leg, subtly sliding his hand up my thigh before removing my other boot.

“Is this really fair though?” I ask. Rising, he shoots me a confused look. “I mean, you’re already half-undressed. In a few hands, I can have you completely naked and at my mercy.”

He returns to his seat with a smirk. “If that were to happen, I’m game.”

With each hand played, he takes off one layer after another until I sit across from him in just my thin undershirt and trousers. His eyes move down to the thin fabric that barely conceals my breasts, my dark pink nipple stark against the worn white fabric. Grinning, I bite my lip. “Everything alright?” I ask.

He looks up. “If you don’t mind me saying so, you are quite the beauty.” He says, the faint hint of a smile playing on his lips.

“Thank you.” I chuckle. “You’re quite easy on the eyes yourself.”

He gives a low chuckle which goes straight between my legs. Under the table, I move my bare foot up his leg to caress his thigh.  His hand gently grasps my foot as he looks up at me, his thumb rubbing idle circles into the top as he smiles at me. “With a face like that, I can’t imagine a single man in Thedas who wouldn’t be happy to warm your bed.”

“I wish.” I snort, removing my foot and sitting up. I drain what’s left of my wine, frowning as I look into the now empty cup.

“Surely a woman with your charm and beauty does not need to wish.” He frowns. “There should be men lined up outside of your bedchamber for a chance to spend a night in your company.”

“Not exactly, I’m afraid.” Slumping back in my chair, I frown as I think about the sexual frustration that has accumulated over the past few months. I place my empty cup on the table.

Zevran gapes at me before leaning forward to pour me more wine. “If it’s not too sensitive of a subject, when was the last time you’ve been satisfied by a man?” He pauses, a smile creeping to his lips. “Or woman, depending on your preference.”

“I honestly cannot remember when was the last time.” I frown. “I know it’s been at least three months.”

“Three _months_?” He exclaims. He shakes his head. “What a grave disservice!” He exclaims, setting his goblet down a little too hard. My eyes dart in his direction as a few drops of burgundy liquid splashes onto the table as he leans forward. “Why would any man pass on making love to such a beautiful creature?” He shakes his head. “You must be so pent up from your desires and needs going unmet!”

“I am.” I say, my expression solemn. “At this point, I’m half tempted to go ride that bedpost.” I joke, motioning with my chin toward the rounded wooden tip of the bedpost near the fire. As he turns to look, he was taking a drink and almost chokes on it.

I chuckle to myself as he shakes his head, setting his drink on the table as he turns to face me. His eyes travel over my thin shirt then up to my eyes. “Perhaps we should come up with a better solution?” He grins. “Preferably one that does not risk splinters within your sensitive folds?”

My lips curl into a smile as I trace the rim of my cup, raising a brow. “Any suggestions?”

Taking one last sip of his wine, he rises and strides over to me. Licking his lips, he circles around me, his eyes looking me over. As he pauses behind me, I feel the heat of his body through my thin shirt as he presses against me.  His hand grazes my jawline before sweeping my hair off to the side, revealing my neck. I tilt my head as he lowers his face to it, gently pulling the material off my shoulder. His lips barely brush against my bare flesh as he moves up to my ear, his warm breath sending chills down my spine. “You are a beautiful and fascinating woman, _mi enhantdora_ ”, he whispers, his voice thick with desire. “I cannot think of a single reason for why we should not enjoy each other’s bodies.” He kisses my bare shoulder. I feel his hand slips into the front of my trousers, gasping as he gives my mound a light squeeze. “If you the mind for it, we can end this little charade and do something more…primal.” Lightly pressing with his fingers against my slit, he grins as a soft moan escapes. “What do you say?”

 Turning to face him, I smirk as I pull the string at the front of my undershirt. “I say, why are we still talking?” Peeling off my shirt, I toss it to the side.

“Oh,” he chuckles, removing his hand from my trousers, “You are quite an aggressive little minx.” He closes the gap between us, capturing my lips with his. His lips are soft and I taste the wine on them and his tongue as he reaches back and removes the leather strap at the end of my braid. Without breaking the kiss, he runs a hand through my hair until it sits loosely around my shoulders in medium brown waves. Walking me backwards, the back of my legs bump into the edge of the table. His hands slip down from my waist, grazing my hips before he grasps my ass and lifts me onto the table.

He suddenly pulls away, his eyes hungrily scanning my bare chest. “You are indeed a sight to behold, my dear.” His deft fingers stroking the soft skin before he cups one. I bite my lip as his attention focuses on his thumbs winding around my nipple. When his finger finally makes contact with the hardened nub, I exhale, unaware that I had been anxiously holding it in. He smiles up at me, his hand stopping as he reaches up with his other hand to cup my jaw. As his hand continues it’s fondling of my breast, I hook my leg around his, pulling him closer.

I feel him smirk against my lips before he pulls away and begins suckling and licking along my jaw, down the length of my neck to my collarbone. As he winds lower, one hand slips to my back, slowly sliding down while his other squeezes my breast, teasing my nipple with his slow, tantalizing circles, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger here and there. He kisses all over my chest, my back arching as my hands tighten on his shoulders with each suck and flick of his tongue on my nipple. He switches sides, lavishing his attentions until both are swollen to the touch.

Anxiously, I reach for the front of his trousers only to have him grab my hands. He gives a low chuckle as he looks up at me. “Not yet, _bella_.”

He lowers his head once more and slow his kisses as they wind down my stomach, his fingers loosening my trousers. Within moments, my breath catches as his hands hook onto the sides and he slowly peels them off. Sliding them off, he sets them aside without looking away. Kneeling before my legs, he glances up at me with a mischievous smirk. For a moment, all this seemed oddly familiar. Before I could delve into why it was familiar, Zevran ducks his head between my legs as he cups my ass, pulling me closer. Placing my legs over his shoulders, I’m about to ask what he’s doing but the thought leaves me as soon as he lightly teases the narrow opening with his tongue, sucking gently on the folds slowly as a moan escapes my throat. “Maker…” I breathe, my hand clamping down on the table as he reaches up to spread my sensitive folds, his tongue sweeping deeply inside. “For the love of Andraste, you better not fucking stop.” I mutter before another moan breaks free. Flicking his tongue, he glances up at me as I lean back against the wall for support. His tongue darts in and out, teasing areas with an expert tongue for what seemed like hours while he caressed and probed neglected areas with his deft fingers. His tongue and fingers working in unison, I felt my climax building up.

I attempt to move my hips to meet his probing fingers before he wraps an arm over my hip to lock me down. My eyes close from the sheer ecstasy that floods through me as Zevran eagerly laps up my climax, his fingers still probing and caressing, prolonging the wave of pleasure. My heart pounds in my chest as the pleasure slowly tapers off before Zevran looks up at me. He licks the remnants of my orgasm off his lips as he grins. “Mm… you taste as lovely as you look, _amor._ ” He coos with a grin. “How are you feeling now?”

A thin sheen of sweat has just started to form over my breasts which reflect the light from the fire. I smirk. “Better than before, that’s for damn sure.”

He presses a kiss to both of my inner thighs before he rises. “Good, but I’m not finished with your _dulce flor_ just yet.”

Leaning forward, he places a hand on the wall next to my head, his mouth enveloping my own. I taste my own arousal on his tongue as I once more grab the front of his trousers, pulling him closer so the head of his covered cock pushes against my opening. He chuckles. “Eager for me, I see.” He murmurs against my lips.

“Mhm.” I nod, pulling at the laces. I feel his arousal straining against the fabric as I hook my fingers on his waistband, readying to release it before he takes my hand. I let out an annoyed groan. _Maker, he better not be another fucking cunt tease like Cullen_. _I will fucking kill somebody_.

“Zevran…” I groan as he pulls away, earning a chuckle.

“Shhh.” He whispers, reaching down to fondle my slit with his fingers. I suck in a breath as he slowly sinks his fingers between my swollen folds as he reaches for his cup next to me. Keeping his eyes trained on me as I move my hips in rhythm to meet his fingers. I bite my lip, moaning every time is fingers sink deep inside of me as his thumb simultaneously rubs my clit. I see a smirk form as he takes a long drink before setting his cup back down. He licks his lips as he steps forward. “I want to make sure you’re nice and wet for me, my dear.” He says, softly.

He continues his teasing for a while longer, my climax coming to a close before he removes his fingers. “No!” I exclaim, my eyes widening. “Why did you stop? I was so close!”

Smiling, he leans forwards again, his chest pressing against me. “I assure you, what comes next will feel even better.” He mutters, pressing a kiss to my lips, sucking lightly on my lower lip.  As he says this, I feel my heart quicken. He reaches into the front of his trousers, and I watch him in anticipation. As he pulls out his cock, I glance up, marveling at his restraint as he rubs the wet, swollen head over my slit, applying a little pressure. He looks up to gauge my reaction as I bite my lip, a moan of anticipation escaping my throat as I stare down at the dark column poised between my legs, waiting for it to disappear inside me. He watches me for a moment, not moving. Reaching up, he tilts my face up to look up at him. “By your confidence, I would not mistake you for a maiden but…”

My brows draw together, fully aware as I feel the pulsing head lightly nestled in my folds. “What?” I mutter, breathlessly.

“You seem nervous.” He says gently.

 _Maker…I don’t remember my past. Could I be a virgin?_ I push the thought away. Somehow I doubt it _._ I give him a wry smile. “Actually, I’m more anxious that you haven’t entered me yet.” I say quickly, earning a chuckle. Sliding his hand from my chin to my jaw, he slowly kisses me. His tongue explores my mouth as I’m about to complain once more before I feel him slowly push his cock in, inch by inch. I gasp, as he thrusts in the final inch. He pulls away with a grin, his cock still embedded deep inside me. He watches me as his thumb idly rubs my clit, coaxing moans from me as he slowly rocks back and forth. “Any preferences?” He asks, thickly with a grin. “Or, if you’re feeling adventurous, I can guide you in the positions and pleasures I learned in Antivia?”

“Mm!” I moan as he suddenly thrusts hard inside me. “I was going to say slow and hard,” I say, gasping as he thrusts hard inside me again. I chuckle. “But the mystery of what you’ve learned in Antivia is a bit too tempting to resist.”

“As you wish.” Coaxing two orgasms from me from just pumping into me, slow and hard, he pulls out after spilling his seed deep inside me. Riding on what remains of my last climax, I watch him as he takes a step back, sweat coating his skin to match his cock which glistens in the slowly dimming light of the fireplace. I lean back against the wall, my damp hair clinging to the tops of my breasts and neck from the sweat that had accumulated.

“Had enough?” I tease, running my foot up along his muscled thigh. He reaches down to rub his half hard cock, returning my grin. He shakes his head. “Stand up and face the table.”

Pushing away from the wall, I stand up. Whether it’s from the drinking or the sex, I feel noticeably lighter as I turn away from him. Watching the torch flicker overhead, I gather my damp hair and let it hang down my back. Moments after, Zevran appears behind me, his hands grasping my breasts as he licks and suckles along my neck. I tilt my head to give him better access.

Feeling the swollen head of his cock against my ass, I press up against him, smiling as he groans. Lightly nibbling on my earlobe, I moan softly as he rolls my nipples between his fingers, his hot breath on my neck. “Ready to try a position that is popular among Antivan noblewomen?” He mutters.

I press against him, nodding. I close my eyes, enjoying his kisses as they travel down my neck to my back. He lightly presses me down against the table as his kisses trail lower and lower until I’m bent over the table before him, my hands holding my breasts to protect them from potential splinters from the wooden table. Reaching down to rub my swollen slit, he mutters something in what I presume to be Antivan as he uses his boot to push my legs further apart. With one hand on my hip, I moan as he teases my opening with the head of his cock. “How does that feel, _amor_?” He mutters.

“Good.” I breathe, arching my back. “Give it to me.”

I hear him mutter something before he enters me. “Oh fuck…” I moan. Unlike before, he thrusts in me hard and fast, loud moans escaping from both of us. I feel him suddenly lift my leg, thrusting deep. Aware that my companions can be sleeping in the rooms nearby, I try to muffle my moans which seem to grow louder with each thrust. Somehow, he manages to coax three more climaxes from me before he finally pulls out. I lower my leg, still lying across the table as he sits down at his seat, his breathing labored as he pours himself some wine. He reaches over and moves my wet hair from my face, his thumb grazing my flushed cheek.

I look up into his amber eyes. “Maker… _That’s_ what is popular in Antiva?”

He nods, raising his cup up to his lips. “Amongst other things.” He smirks.

“Fuck…” I mutter, rising up. “I should definitely move to Antiva. I have had no luck whatsoever here in Ferelden.” Feeling Zevran’s gaze on me, I walk over to the bed and flop down.

“Tired?” He asks.

“A little.” I admit with a chuckle, lying back on the bed. “Then again, I haven’t done this in at least 3 months.” I lie back on the pillow with a content sigh before Zevran downs his wine and walks back towards me. Turning, I laugh. “That is a great look.” I chuckle, watching him stride toward me wearing nothing but his boots. I move over towards the wall as he comes to sit beside me.

Hovering over me, he leans down, pressing a kiss to my breast before glancing up at me. “Do you wish to stop?” A frown tugs at the corners of his mouth. He reaches up to caress my cheek. “As much as I have thoroughly enjoyed this evening and your beautiful body…” His thumb traces the edge of my lip. “I would not take more than you are willing to give.”

“Well, luckily for you…” I say, taking his finger into my mouth. I suck as I slowly pull it out, looking up at him before grinning. “I have a lot to give. About a few months’ worth.”

Shifting so I’m lying directly beneath him, I slide my hands up his arms on either side of my head. Leaning down, his lips meet mine in a passionate kiss before moving to my jaw. His hips lower slightly and I reach down and take his cock in my hand. A soft groan emits next to my neck as he lightly nips at the sensitive flesh. I moan, trying to focus as I stroke him. He pumps in and out of my grip, increasing in speed as his breathing becomes ragged. Half strangled moans rip from his throat before he suddenly stops. Lifting his head, my lips part slightly as he looks at me with desire filled eyes. Grabbing my legs, pushes them up, muttering for me to hold them in place as he pushes his slick cock inside me. “Keep your legs up.” He breathes, gripping my hips as he sheathes himself deep inside me. Again and again, his cock pulls out most of the way before ramming back home. My loud moans and Zevran’s lewd Antivan comments intermingle with his own gasps and groans of pleasure which just barely drown out the sound of the bed frame knocking against the wall and the sounds of wet flesh slapping against each other. “Zev!” I moan as I’m taken over by my second orgasm in what I assume to be an hour. He sheathes himself up to the root as I feel his seed spill in deep, his lower abdomen spasms beneath my own before he rests his forehead on the center of my chest as he tries to catch his breath.

Feeling my heart pounding in my chest, I take deep inhales, smirking at the smell of masculine sweat and sex which fills the air. Lowering my legs, I hug my knees to his side, fully aware of him still embedded deep inside me. “Maker…” I mutter. “It’s a shame I can’t take you with me to the Storm Coast.”

Lifting his head, he nods. “Indeed. This would definitely be a more fun way to stay warm.” He grins. Showering my breasts with tender kisses, he looks back up at me. “If I haven’t said so yet, my sweet, I should mention what a beautiful, ample bosom you have. It’s been a while since I’ve seen one as lovely as yours.”

“Thanks.” I chuckle, reaching up to push aside the sweaty strands of hair that cling to my forehead. “If only they were admired as much by others.”

He raises a brow. “I’m assuming you’re talking about a certain person in particular?” Pulling out, he flops down on the bed beside me. Rolling on his side to face me, he uses one hand to prop himself up. “I had a feeling that all this tension was caused by somebody.” He grins. “If you don’t mind my asking, what are they like?”

Folding my arms behind my head, I inhale deeply as I think about Cullen. “He’s a man I work with.”

“Ah, the workplace romance. You spend so much time together that, one day, something changes. I knew of a man and woman I used to work with who seemed to just gravitate towards each other as if fated to be together. When everything was against them, they at least had each other.” He sighs, shaking his head. He looks up at me. “My apologizes, my dear. Continue.”

“Well built, strong hands, trim figure, short blond hair…” I say, trying to conjure what he looked like when we last kissed in the war room before I left. I bite my lip as Zevran scooches closer, His lips suckling and licking as his hands fondle my breasts. “Go on.” He mutters.

“He has this lightly stubbled chin and has this scar above his lip.” I gasp softly as his fingers gently rubs my slit. “He looks like…”I say, my back arching off the bed. “As though he was crafted by the Maker himself.”

“Mmm,” He mutters, kissing my side. “Sounds dreamy.”

“He is.” I frown. I turn, pressing him down onto the bed as he looks up at me, surprised. Climbing on top of him, I straddle his lap. I moan softly as I push my slit against his shaft which lies against his stomach. “Tell me something, Zevran.”

His hands slide up to my hips as he looks up at me. “Hm?”

My eyes fall on the black marking snaking up his side and right side of his abdomen. I lean forward to trace them with my fingers. “Pretend that you are fully dressed.”

“Fortunately I’m not right now but okay.”

“Then pretend that I am clothed only from the waist down.”

He frowns. “This scenario is getting bleaker by the second!” He jokes. “I much prefer the arrangement we have going on right now.”

My hand pauses on his side as I look up at him. “Just imagine!” I chuckle. “Close your eyes if you need to.”

“Clothed _and_ closed eyes!” He exclaims. “I think I may cry! Come down here so I may cry into your bosom.” He smirks as I tap his side with my knee.

“Zevran!” I chuckle.

“Okay, okay!” He closes his eyes. “I am a sexy, clothed man and you are straddling me with only your bosom uncovered.”

“Now let’s say I do this.” Taking his hands off my hips, I place them on my breasts.

“Oh. This this scenario has taken a surprising and arousing turn!”

I chuckle to myself. “Focus.” I say, biting my lip to suppress a laugh. “As I put your hands on me, what would you do next?”

“For one, I would not allow for us to be clothed for much longer.”

I grin. “Okay, but what about before things can heat up, we hear voices as somebody enters the room. We aren’t supposed to be together.”

His brows furrow. “Mm… that is a tough one. Hide?”

Grinding against him, he groans as I continue. “We move to a dark room nearby that is safe for…risky encounters. Then what?”

“I would strip you of your trousers, pin you against the wall and take you right there.” He opens one eye. “Is that what happened?”

Frowning, I shake my head. “No. It called it off because it was “too risky” and then I was sent to bed.”

Mimicking my frown, he opens both eyes and sits up, his arms encircling my waist. “How unfortunate, _mi querida!”_   He kisses my jaw with a grin. “How about I show you how that really _should_ have went?”

Lifting me up slightly, he strokes himself a couple times before aligning his cock up with my slit. “Lower down, baby.” Grabbing my hips, he guides me down until he is completely embedded inside me. Pulling my face towards his, he captures my lips as his hands move from my hips to my ass, squeezing it and I begin to roll my hips. I moan against his lips as I pick up speed. Holding his shoulder, I lean back, moans erupting from both of us as I bounce slightly while I keep my hips moving in rhythm. Once I reach my first climax, I begin to slow down but he quickly grabs my hips. Bouncing me on his lap a couple times before I feel him ejaculate, his lower abdomen spasming. He pulls me close once more, having me gently rock back and forth as he once more fondles my breasts and kisses me.

By the third round, we’re both sweating profusely as we cling to each other until I climb off his lap and collapse onto the bed beside him with a sigh. “If only _that_ was how it actually went.” I mutter.

* * *

 

**_A/N: Well… lol. What can I say? I was starting to feel bad about Lena not getting any with Cullen so I decided she should have a fun-filled one night stand with none other than our favorite sleazy hitman himself, Zevran Arainai! I mean, who better for a no strings attached sort of fling? Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed this explicit chapter. I apologize if phrasing or anything is awkward. I’ve never written about a person having a sex marathon before so that was an interesting experience. First time for everything, eh? Either way, if you did like seeing Zevran’s little cameo, fear not! This is not the last we will see of our pervy assassin!_ **


	41. Crisis In Crestwood

**Day 5**

As my dream world begins to fade, I begin feeling the aftermath of the previous night’s activities. Despite feeling like my head it was knocked in with a war hammer and my throat feeling as dry as the Anders, I smile at the memory of last night. After I rode him, we made love three more times before I officially was too tired and tender to keep going. Not bad for however long I’ve gone without it.

I hear the door at the far end of the room click and hear boots walk toward me. I begin to open my eyes, regretting it immediately as the bright stream of morning light coming through the half-shaded window shines directly above me and makes me wince. For a while, I stay where I am, lying with my arm hanging off the side of the bed with the blankets haphazardly flung across my naked backside. The footsteps stop as I feel whoever it is sit on the bed beside me.

“Moved on from our handsome commander already, I see.”

Lifting my arm up to block my eyes from the sun, I open them just enough to see an amused looking Dorian sitting beside me. Groaning, I close my eyes, resting my arm across my face once more. “I’m not sleeping with Cullen…” I mutter. “And no, I haven’t.”

He snorts indignantly. “Good. Varric and I have a running bet for how long it’ll take for it to happen.”

Lifting my arm slightly, I open an eye. “Seriously?”

He nods. “I say it’ll happen sometime after we return from the Storm Coast.” He grins. “I can’t see him holding out for much longer.”

“And what does Varric say?”

“He says that Cullen has a lot of willpower but will only be able to hold out until Summerday.” He shakes his head. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you and watches you when you walk away. There’s no way he’ll last that long.”

“How much is the bet for?”

Dorian grins. “100 sovereigns.” Placing a hand on the bed behind my legs, he leans forward slightly. “If you step up your game when we return and help make my prediction happen, I’ll give you 50% of my winnings.”

I think about this for a moment. “Deal.”

“Wonderful!” He exclaims, placing a hand on my leg. “Since you never came back to the room, I was a bit worried you were kidnapped or something.”

“Sorry.” I mutter. Groaning as I turn to lie on my side to face him, away from the window. “I couldn’t remember which room was ours.”

“Clearly.” I open my eyes slightly as he pauses, frowning as he looks down at the blackened veins radiating up my side from my old wound. “Maker’s breath…” He mutters under his breath. I had forgotten that he hadn’t seen the full extent of it. Self-consciously I pull the blanket up to cover it.

“There’s no need to worry.” I frown. “I’m fine now.”

I can see the concern still etched on his handsome face but he immediately covers it up with a grin. “Did you at least have a good time? You sounded like you did.”

My face flushes. “You heard us?”

“I’m fairly certain they heard you at Skyhold.” He smirks. “Either way, I figured I’d come get you before Cassandra finds out what happened last night.” He wrinkles his nose. “You’ll need to bathe. You smell like sweat and… other things.”

I start to laugh before I start having a coughing fit from my dry throat. He hands me his water pouch and waits as I take a long draught. “Thanks.” I say, handing it back to him, wiping the remnants from my lips. “So, Cassandra doesn’t know that I never came back to our room last night?” I ask.

Dorian shakes his head. “Luckily for you, she went out early to check on our horses and buy supplies for the trip.” He rises from his seat and glances around the room, his face drawn into a thoughtful expression. “The sooner I can get you washed, dressed and eating with the others, the better.” Finding what he’s looking for, he makes a triumphant noise before walking over to a table in the far corner where an ewer and basin sit. He picks up the ewer and pours some water into the basin before picking up the small rag from the handle and turning to me. “The less Cassandra knows, the better chance you have of not getting a lecture.”

I chuckle and he tosses me the rag which lands on the floor beside the bed. “Start washing and I’ll find something more suitable to dry with.” And with that, he’s gone from the room.

I lie on the bed a while longer before finally pulling myself and walking over to the basin. As I wash, I glance around the room. While Zevran had mentioned that he would be leaving early the next morning, I was unaware that he would just disappear. Had I really been _that_ out of it that I didn’t notice him packing up and leaving? Either that or he’s somehow really good at sneaking.

Pushing the thought from my mind, I dip the rag into the basin once more as there’s a knock on the door. My brows furrow. _Now he knocks?_ I walk over to the door. “Oh sure, Dorian. _Now_ you kn—” I begin as I pull the door open to see Nevan. His eyes sweep over me, his eyes widening.

“Nevan!” I gasp, quickly covering myself with my hands. He quickly looks away, his face flushing as he holds out the blanket he’s holding.

“ _Ir abelas_ …” He mutters. “Dorian is talking with Cassandra, so he asked for me to bring you this…”

Trying very hard not to laugh out of embarrassment, I quickly take it from him, wrapping it around myself. “Thank you, Nevan…”

He nods, shifting uneasily from one foot to the other, waiting to be dismissed. “Thank Dorian for the blanket.” I say, offering him a smile even though I know he doesn’t see it. “I’ll join you in a little bit. We’ll eat and then get ready to head out.”

With a curt nod, he quickly turns on his heel and shuffles away. Once he leaves, I dry off and get dressed before joining the others at one of the tables.  Taking a seat beside a still blushing Nevan, I nod as Blackwall mutters a greeting. By the looks of it, I’m not the only one who is still paying for their excessive drinking. He keeps his eyes cast down at his food partially shielding his eyes with his hand from the morning light streaming through the windows. Within moments, we’re joined by Dorian and Cassandra. Dorian sits on the other side of me while Cassandra sits beside Blackwall, eyeing him curiously before turning her attention to me.

“Morning, Herald.” Cassandra greets, a little too loud for comfort. I wince. Taking notice of my reaction, she frowns. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah…” I mutter. “Absolutely peachy.”

I see her turn to Dorian who smirks knowingly. “Our dear Inquisitor is suffering from a hangover from last night.”

“Maker’s breath…can you speak a little quieter for once, Dorian?” Blackwall growls, covering his ears protectively.

I watch Dorian’s eyes narrow as he covers my ears. “I’m sorry! Am I speaking too loud for you?” Dorian says loudly, earning some annoyed glances from the other patrons nearby. Blackwall glares at him, which Dorian answers with a cocky grin.

Dorian removes his hands as Cassandra rolls her eyes. “I imagine that drinking made it easier to sleep with the racket from last night?”

I give her a feigned confused look. “Racket?”

She nods. “There were people having sex.” She replies, her annoyance evident in her tone. “Quite loudly, as a matter of fact.”

“Really?” I ask, trying very hard to keep a straight face. Dorian snorts beside me and I kick his foot. “I didn’t hear anything.”

“You’re lucky.” Blackwall mutters. Dorian snorts again as he tries to conceal his smirk earning another kick from me and a suspicious glance from Cassandra.

“So,” I say, feeling the heat rising to my cheeks. “I was told you woke early to check on the horses and buy supplies?”

She nods, her gaze still trained on Dorian who is trying very hard not to burst out laughing. “Yes…” Her gaze slips to me. “I was able to replace a few items lost with the horse that ran off.”

“What about the horse itself?” I ask. “Can we afford to replace that as well?”

She shakes her head which earns an annoyed sigh from Dorian. “We barely were able to afford what little we did get.”

We ate what little bit of food we could afford before returning to the horses. Dorian, Cassandra and I are the first to mount before I hold my hand out to Nevan. His eyes are cast downward, unable to look at me since he accidently saw me naked. “Come on, Nevan.” I urge. “We need to get going.”

I watch as he shifts uneasily. “Perhaps I should ride with Dorian?”

My brows shoot up in surprise as Dorian’s brows furrow. “Why?”

“I don’t feel comfortable touching you after I…” He trails off.

“After you what?” Cassandra asks, looking between us. “You two didn’t…”

Nevan looks up at her, wide-eyed as he violently shakes his head. “What? No! Nothing like that!” He exclaims, his blush deepening. “ I only saw…” He motions up and down his body.

“He accidently saw me naked.” I say, passively. Dorian snorts as Cassandra and Blackwall look at me, their jaws dropping. I wave them away. “No need to make a huge deal about it. I was washing and thought he was Dorian coming to bring me something to wipe up with.” Seeing their exasperated expressions, I quickly try to ease them. “I wasn’t thinking straight—”

“Clearly!” Cassandra gapes. Poor Nevan is as red as a tomato as Cassandra looks at him.

“It was my fault.” I say, turning to look at him. “Even so, you may ride with somebody else if you wish.”

“He’s not riding with me.” Dorian says, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You can ride with Cassandra then.” I offer.

Nevan shakes his head, not looking at either of us.

Dorian gives an annoyed sigh. “How about this? Blackwall can take your horse and Nevan can ride with him. You can ride with me, Lena.”

I shrug and look at Nevan. “What do you say, Nevan?”

“Fine.” He mutters. “Let’s just get going.”

* * *

**Day 7**

An eerie storm had set in as we neared Crestwood, forcing us to camp a little earlier than normal in a small alcove carved into the rockface. Dorian and I sit together at the opening of our tent, looking up at the oddly darkened morning sky. He mutters something under his breath as he pulls his furs closer around him as he takes a swig from the Tevinter wine I got from Bodahn. Woken by nightmares, I sat alone for a time before I was shortly joined by Dorian who complained about the low rumbling thunder before bitterly taking a seat beside me.

“We’re almost to Crestwood.” I sigh, taking the bottle from him. “With luck, we’ll be on the coast in two days, spend maybe a day talking with Iron Bull and then head back to Skyhold.” I motion towards the strange, darkened sky with my chin. “While it’s cold in the Frostbacks, at least there’s not nonstop rain like this.”

“Yes, we trade one dreary climate for another.” Dorian mutters, bitterly. Chuckling, I take a long swig. I feel a deep warmth spread through me as it runs down my throat as I pass it back to him. Glancing over at the other two tents nearby, I frown. “With this damn storm, I can’t tell if it’s late enough to wake them.” My eyes flick once more up to the sky. While storms tend to have a darkened sky, the dimness that now enveloped us seemed different somehow with its greenish tint.

Dorian watches me curiously as I rise, hugging the bottle to himself, protectively. “It seems light enough to see where we’re going.  By the time everyone has eaten and we’ve packed up camp, it should lighten up a bit more.” Walking over to Cassandra’s tent first, I peek through the flap slightly before walking inside. Kneeling beside her, she wakes up almost instantly as I touch her arm. Her dark eyes fall on me and she frowns. “Lena?” She asks, her brows furrowing. She pulls herself up into a sitting position. “Is everything alright? Has something happened?”

“No.” I say, shaking my head. “It’s morning so I figured I get everyone up.” I motion towards the flaps with my head. Dorian and I have been up for a little while.”Her frown deepens but she says nothing. “Thank you.” She nods, reaching for her sword belt nearby. “I’ll be out there in a moment.”

* * *

After a quick breakfast, we quickly begin packing up our camp when Nevan calls to us. Cassandra and I look over to him, our hands reaching for our weapons. “What is it?” I ask, my heart pounding in my chest. The last time he called out to alert us, there was a rift and we all know how that went. “Is it another rift?” I feel Cassandra’s gaze flick to me as I say this and try to conceal my fear.

He shakes his head, motioning me over. As I come to his side, I follow where he’s pointing. Smiling, I wave to the two armored soldiers walking down the road near us before turning to a puzzled looking Cassandra. “Inquisition soldiers.” I say simply. The soldiers cautiously approach us before recognizing the Inquisition’s insignia on Cassandra’s breastplate. They salute us and mutter greetings.

“We’ve been expecting you for a day now, Inquisitor.” One of them says, water trickling off his helm. “We were sent out to ensure that you didn’t get lost in the storm and to escort you to our camp.”

“Good.” I nod. “Let us finish packing up and we’ll follow.”

Walking our horses, we follow them to a clearing by a lake. A few tents sit in a ring around a small fire, a canopy set up overtop to shield it from the rain. A handful of soldiers sitting around the fire look up as we approach, instantly standing to salute us. One that catches my attention is a red-haired dwarven woman who bows her head as she salutes me. “It’s good to see you’re safe, Inquisitor.” She says, her face solemn.

“You too, Scout Harding.” I nod, frowning at her expression. “I’m surprised to see you here. I thought you were going to be stationed at the Coast?”

“We were on our way but we’ve run into a problem.” She motions up the path that cuts through the nearby hills. “We’ve got trouble ahead and decided it would be best to make camp and wait for you.”

“What’s happened?” I ask, my mind swirling with thoughts of rifts and Venatori. “If you of all people are on edge, I should alert the entire Inquisition.”

“Or you can just increase my hazard pay.” She smirks. “That’s always an option.”

As much as I appreciate her trying to joke to diffuse my apparent worry, I only find myself becoming even more tense. “Is it really _that_ bad?” I ask.

She motions for me to follow and I tell the others to get settled before following her. We walk past the tents to the border that overlooks the lake before us, out from the protection of the canopy. Pausing near the border, she turns to me, motioning out to the water. “This used to be Crestwood.” She says. “It was flooded about ten years ago during the Blight.” She points toward the trail once more. “Many fled and they established a new Crestwood which is currently suffering from attacks.”

“Demons?” I ask, raising a brow. She shakes her head.

“Undead.” She says, grimly. She points out to the lake once more. “There’s a rift underwater in Old Crestwood. Shortly after it appeared, corpses started walking out of the lake.:

I clench my jaw at the thought. “Great.” I mutter. “Thanks for the warning at least.”

She nods, with a grimace. “I nearly stepped on one in the grass the other night, before it started moaning.” She shudders, shaking her head to no doubt clear the memory. “Perhaps you can head through the hills to Crestwood and talk to the people there. Of all people, they might have an idea for how to get out to the rift so you can close it.” She offers. “Maker knows they’ll want some help.”

I nod in agreement as my stomach begins to knot up at the thought of seeing another rift. “Thank you again.” I say, forcing a grim smile. “I’ll inform my companions and, once ready, we’ll head out to Crestwood and will report back.” I pause for a moment. “Have you already sent word to Skyhold about this?”

“Not yet, your Worship.” She replies. “We were waiting to speak with you first.”

“Good.” I nod. “For now, send a raven letting my advisors know that we arrived near Crestwood but say nothing about the rift or the Undead.”

Her brows furrow in confusion. “Inquisitor?”

“Until we investigate the matter further, I don’t want to worry them more than I have to.” _Especially Cullen_. “If need be, inform them that my companions and I will be out for a few extra days due to…unforeseen circumstances.”

I can tell that she’s unsure but nods. “As you wish.”

Returning to the others, they look at me expectantly. Cassandra and Dorian notice my grim expression and frown.  “Why do I have a feeling we’re about to go fight something that nobody else wants to?” Dorian sneers.

“Set up our tents with the others.” I instruct. “We might be here for a couple days.”

Blackwall and Nevan exchange a curious glance before they turn to go get the gear while the other two don’t move. Dorian crosses his arms across his chest. “What’s happening?”

I open my mouth to tell them when one of the soldiers on watch yells a warning. “Undead!”

Both of their eyes widen as I sigh, unsheathing my sword. “That.”

Weapons are unsheathed as we turn to look down the gentle slope to the lake shore. Groans sound from along the shoreline as pale, bloated corpses both stagger and crawl out from the water. Some are already half decomposed with their bones peeking through the decaying flesh. Pushing back the terror creeping up inside of me, I charge with a couple other soldiers down the slope, hacking down corpses as they reach for us with their boney hands. I’m soon joined by my companions and hear the arrows whizzing past us as they sink into their targets making them sink to the ground moments before they can attack.

“Get back!” I hear Dorian yell from behind me just as the edge of the shoreline erupts in flames, incinerating the undead just crawling out from their watery prison. They fall to the ground blackened while the rest of us stand there in the pouring rain, waiting for more to emerge. We stand there for a quite a while, my own breathing labored from the terror-infused fight that had just taken place. Reaching up with my hand, I sweep the hair that had plastered itself to my face from my eyes as I watch the shoreline. Once certain that another wave wasn’t about to emerge, I sheath my sword. Turning to the nearest soldier, I motion to the bodies now littering the shore. “I don’t know how but find a way to burn all the bodies.” I yell over the sound of the rolling thunder. “I don’t want to see those fuckers rise up again.”

“Understood.” He calls back before turning to call to his fellow soldiers. I call to my own people as well and motion them over.

“What the hell was that?” Blackwall asks, motioning frantically toward the shore. “Last time I checked, dead was dead.”

“Will there be more?” Nevan asks, his eyes wide.

I nod to him before turning to look at Blackwall. “I was just about to explain when they showed up.” I frown, pointing to the water. “The old town of Crestwood is underwater due to a flood during the blight.” I explain. “I was informed that this,” I motion to the bodies around us, “is because there is a rift in the middle of the town, underwater.”

“ _That’s_ Crestwood?” Cassandra asks, motioning to the lake.

“Used to be.” I nod, motioning to the trail. “Those who survived the flood established a new Crestwood on the other side of these hills.” Pushing the dark thoughts from my mind, I try to keep my voice steady. “If we can get to the rift, we can seal it and stop these undead attacks.”

Cassandra nods. “I’ll send word to the others at Skyhold and then we can go.”

“No need. I already have Scout Harding doing that.” I say with a dismissive wave. “Let’s just go. The sooner we close this rift, the sooner we can continue on to the coast.” I turn away as Cassandra and Dorian exchange a concerned glance.

“And how do we get to the rift exactly?” Dorian asks from behind me. “Aside from the idea of weighing yourself down with heavy armor and going for a chilly swim.”

“We’ll need to go speak with those in the new Crestwood village to figure out how to get to the rift at the center of the lake.” I reply, flatly. “There has to be some way down there.”

“What about the tents?” Nevan asks, jogging to catch up to my long, determined strides. “Shouldn’t we do it while we have time?”

Without stopping, I shake my head. “If you wish to stay back at camp and do that, you’re more than welcome to.” I turn to look at the other three. “That goes for any of you as well.”

“We won’t abandon you, Herald.” Cassandra answers for them. “Maker knows what awaits us up the path. Sending you in alone would be foolish.”

“I agree with her.” Blackwall gruffly agrees. “The only thing I don’t understand is that, if the rift is submerged, would that mean that water is pouring into the fade as we speak?”

I shrug and wait for a smartass retort from Dorian but hear nothing. Together, we pass the lake shore and follow the trail through the hills to a crossroads littered with broken barrels and crates and marked with a large statue of a man kneeling, his hand holding out a collection bowl. “That is a shrine of the Maker.” Cassandra says, walking up to it. Placing her hand on the bowl, she bows her head. Drawing closer, I notice the small overturned bench and the assorted offerings around the base.

“Probably part of a pilgrimage.” I muse, my eyes falling on the rusted coins at the bottom of the bowl, overflowing with water.

“I doubt many have visited it recently, what with the poor weather and the rift.” Blackwall says, going up to one of the wooden signs planted in the crumbling stone barricades. “Caer Bronach.” He reads before turning around and walking to the other sign across from the first. “Aha!”

Cassandra and I turn to him with questioning glances. “You found which way to go?”

He nods, pointing back the way we came. “We just came from the North Gate.” He says before pointing off to our right. “Crestwood is that way.”

“Very good. You can read!” Dorian sneers, earning a glare from both him and Cassandra.

Holding my hand up to shield my eyes from the rain, I look out in the direction he indicated and can just barely make out the pitched roof of a house in the distance. I motion for them to follow. “Come on then. There’s a house up ahead. Perhaps we can talk to somebody.” I take off down the road without waiting to see if they’re following.

As we draw nearer, I see the crumbling rocks that encloses the small yard, its weeds reaching past my waist. I pause near the crumbling stone barricade, looking around me to see that the house stands alone. The road that led us here seems to go on and split, one side cutting through the hills and the other winding around more houses.

“Somebody is home.” Blackwall says, coming to stand beside me. He points up to the house where the faint golden light can be seen in one of the windows.

“That or it can be bandits taking advantage of abandoned homes due to the rift.” Cassandra points out. “We should tread carefully.”

Hands readily on our weapons, I lead the way up the small stone steps to the door. Leaning my ear close to the door, I try to block out the sounds of the storm overhead as I strain to listen for any voices within. Hearing nothing, I give a short rap on the door. Moments later, the door swings open as a tall elven woman with slicked back wet black hair appears, her eyes widening. “Oh!” She glances between us, her eyes falling on Nevan. “Can I help you?” She frowns, her gaze falling on me. “I’m afraid I don’t have any spare food to share.”

“Actually, we’re the Inquisition.” Cassandra says from beside me. “We were hoping to speak with you.”

“Oh!” Stepping back she motions us inside where a sack sits on her bed among assorted items and clothes. Closing the door behind us, she circles around to stand before me and Cassandra. I motion towards the bed. “Have we caught you at a bad time?” I ask.

She glances back at the pack. “Not really. I was just packing my things to head up to Fort Adamant.” She smiles. “After I was saved by a couple Grey Wardens when I was set upon by undead, I decided I was going to show my appreciation by joining their ranks here in Ferelden. I want to help people as they helped me!”

“Join the Wardens?” Dorian snorts. “Can’t you do something to help people that is less… violent?”

Her smile falls, her face reddening. Blackwall and I shoot him a glare. “The Wardens are a life sentence. I hope you’re aware of that.” Blackwall says carefully. “Even so, if only more people had your courage.”

Her smile partially returns as she looks at him, nodding. “I know it is but I feel like it’s the least I can do.”

Dorian snorts derisively and I clear my throat. “Well… I can definitely see the appeal.” I say, offering a half smile. “I had no idea some were still travelling around. I was under the influence that most Wardens disappeared. I’m sure they’ll be more than happy to accept you into their ranks.”

“Thank you.” She beams. “I’m Jana, by the way.” She offers her hand which I take.

“Nice to meet you, Jana. I am Lena.”

“Nice to meet you too.” She smiles. The others introduce themselves before she turns back to me. “So you’re part of the Inquisition, eh? Have you ever met the Inquisitor? I’ve heard she’s tall and very lovely. I’ve also heard she’s a big supporter of mages and elves alike!”

I nod. “That is true.”

“You’re actually speaking to the Inquisitor right now.” Cassandra inputs, motioning to me. The woman’s eyes widen as she looks at me before dropping down on one knee.

“Maker! Please forgive me, Your Worship!” She mutters. “I had no idea it was you.”

“There’s no need to kneel. “I chuckle, touching her shoulder. “I am not queen or anything like that.”

She remains kneeled, her head bowed. “But you’re the Herald of Andraste and the leader of the Inquisition!”

I shoot Cassandra an annoyed glance before touching Jana’s shoulder once more. “I am but please rise.” She does as she’s told. Now uncomfortable, I clear my throat. “Well… We best be off so you can get going before another wave of undead rise up.” I say, backing away towards the door. “Good luck with the Wardens!”

“Thank you!” She says again. She gasps and tells us to wait a moment as she removes a necklace and walks over to me. “Here.” She says, pressing it into my palm with a grin. “Since I’m not likely to return here, the Inquisition may use my home as a shelter while you’re here and, if need be, use it as a base.”

Opening my hand, I look down at the small black key tied with a thin leather strap. “Um... are you sure?” I frown. “Maybe you should keep it if you ever return?”

She shakes her head. “No. Bandits are more likely to loot and take it over. I would much rather it be used for good instead of ill. Please take it.”

Looking to Cassandra for assistance, she nods. I turn back to Jana with a polite smile. “Very well. The Inquisition thanks you, Jana.”

“Of course.” She nods, returning my smile. “Now, you were wanting to speak with me about something?” She walks back over to her bed, stuffing what’s left of the items in her pack and shoulders it before turning to us once more.

“We were.” I nod, closing my hand around the key once more. “We’re looking for Crestwood and was hoping you could point us toward the town.”

“Come.” Walking past us to the door, she exits the house and walks down the stairs, stopping a couple feet away from the stone steps. We follow and look as she points to the road that travels towards more houses. “Follow this road and you should come up to the gates of the town. They’ll be shut because of the attacks but you should be able to call to somebody on the other side.”

We thank her and wish her a safe journey. She nods. “Thank you. Hopefully we will cross paths again in the future.” She smiles. “And hopefully when we do, I’ll be wearing the armor of the Wardens!”

Wishing her farewell, she splits off down the road opposite of the road to Crestwood and I turn to my companions. “Well… that was unexpected.” Dorian says, taking the key from me and placing it around his neck. “At least now we don’t have to sleep in tents outside!” He grins, nudging me. “Who knew the Inquisition had that kind of influence?”

“Yeah… Who knew.” I nod. I turn to Cassandra. “Once we speak with somebody in the town, we should have our camp move closer. That way we can guard the road toward the town from the undead attacks and have a warm place for our soldiers to eat and sleep between shifts.”

Continuing down the path, we find another home similar to Jana’s, a small overgrown yard enclosed in crumbling stone. Climbing the stone steps, I knock on the door but receive no answer. As I knock again, I wait a couple moments before chancing a peek through the small cutout in the door. “Empty.” I announce. For the hell of it, I try opening the door and find it unlocked. I glance back at the others before pushing the door open and heading inside.

Much like the outside, the inside mostly consists of large sacks of grain, bundles of hay and a few assorted pots filled with Maker knows what. A slight mildew smell lingers in the room, probably from the sacks of grain. Who knows how long they’ve been sitting around here?

“Perhaps we can clear this one out,” I suggest, glancing around the small space. “Maybe house the horses so they don’t get spooked and run off again.” I turn to face the others. “Unless you guys have any ideas?” I look at each of them in return, receiving the occasional shrug. Thunder cracks nearby and we all turn towards the sound.

“Do you hear that?” Dorian asks, his face drawn into a frown. I’m about to ask him what he’s talking about when I hear it, faintly. Exiting the house, I look around me, carefully walking towards the hole in the barricade enclosing the yard. To my right and up ahead I see half dilapidated houses. The rain, acting as a veil, conceals what lies beyond with exception of an abandoned wagon at the center of the clearing and the overgrown trail leading up a hill to a larger house, probably home to a nobleman or something.

“Look!” Looking where Blackwall points, I see the faint orange flames in the distance where the noises we hear are coming from. Seeing a figure walk across the flames, I take off at a run, unsheathing my sword just in case. Just as I had suspected, I see the undead archer ahead of me nock an arrow and release it in my direction. I push Nevan away and just barely dodge it. I run straight at it, bringing my sword down, separating its decaying arm at its elbow. It looks at me with it’s bulging, unseeing eye, its flesh hanging from it’s missing mandible. With another swing, I take off its head and watch as it slumps to the ground. Once sure it’s not going to rise again, I look around me at the burnt, decaying corpses that litter the ground. Groans sound from around me as the other corpses fight against my other companions while others claw at the closed gates.

My companions and I dispatch of the undead fairly quickly given their slowed reflexes and I look around us at the newly mangled bodies. Sheathing my sword, I walk over to the tall wooden palisade gate. “Hello?” I call over the rain. “The undead are gone!”

We wait but receive no reply. “They can’t be all dead already… can they?” I ask the others. Lightning strikes close by, making us all jump. “Hello!” I call again. Once again, we get no reply and I turn away to face my companions.  “Maybe we’re too late…” I begin to say before Nevan points upward. I swivel around to look where he’s pointing to see that a person has appeared on a small scaffold at the front of a nearby house. They yell something to us that I can’t make out before climbing back down. As I’m about to ask the others if they were able to hear, we hear a commotion happening behind the gate.

We step back, hands on our weapons as the doors slowly open and two men, their bows drawn as they approach. “Who are you?” One of them demands.

“They open their gates and _then_ ask who we are?” Dorian hisses critically. Blackwall shushes him as I step forward, my hands raised. Both bows get aimed at me.

“We mean you no harm.” I say, keeping my palms faced to them to show I’m unarmed. “We’re the Inquisition; We’re here to help.”

“The Inquisition!” One exclaims motioning for the other to lower his bow. “Maker, we were wondering when you were coming! Some of your soldiers helped us with the previous undead attack and a dwarven woman told us they were waiting on the Inquisitor and her companions to show.”

“That would be us.” I nod.

The man standing next to him looked out at the slain bodies before glancing at me, fidgeting as though he wanted to say something. I motion to him. “Are you alright?”

He nods, glancing at the bodies again. “When you were fighting them… did you see a young man with my hair and—”

“Liam!” The other man hisses. “We’ve talked about this! It wasn’t him!”

Liam glares at him. “I know what I saw, Gault! He was still wearing the necklace that his mother gave him! I know it was my son!”

Gault’s scornful expression softens. “That was a demon in your son’s body.” He frowns. “Your son has been dead for ten years and you know that, Liam.”

Liam looks out at the bodies once more, his face contorted with emotion before he nods and walks away. Gault looks after him, shaking his head. “Poor man.” He sighs more to himself than us. “I’ll soon end up like him… If only Judith lived _in_ the village while all this is happening!”

“Are you looking for a woman named Judith?” I ask.

He turns to me, his brows jumping up. “Oh! Was I speaking aloud?” He asks with a self-conscious chuckle. “My apologies, but yes. There’s a woman named Judith who lives outside the village. When the undead started to attack, I offered for her to stay here in the village, but she wouldn’t hear of it!”

My brows draw together. “Why would she not come where it’s safer?”

“Because she’s an idiot?” Dorian mutters, unhelpfully.

Gault eyes Dorian suspiciously, shrugging. “She just said that she wanted her space.” Sighing, he shakes his head. “I told her that my home was big enough for her to stay. If she needed more room, I even offered for her to stay in the house while my boy and me slept in the barn!” He shakes his head once more. “She turned me down.”

“Sounds like there’s more to that story.” Dorian mutters to me. The man hears and glares at him.

“It’s nothing like that! I was just trying to be a good neighbor!” Gault exclaims. He turns back to me. “If you are headed out of town and see her, can you please try to change her mind?” He frowns, shooting another glare at Dorian. “Or at the very least…check to make sure she’s okay. I would feel better if I knew what became of her.”

Dorian is about to speak but I elbow him, nodding. “If we come across her, I’ll see what I can do. If she refuses to return, I will try to at least report back.”

“Thank you, Inquisitor.” He grins. “Maker, bless you.”

As he leaves us, I turn to look at Dorian. “Seriously, man? We’re trying to help here!”

He shrugs. “I was just pointing out a few things.” He frowns, pushing his flattened, wet hair away from his face. “It’s this damned weather. Everything just seems bleaker. It’s…strange.”

I nod. He does have a point there. Even I have to try harder not to get annoyed with everybody and everything. I wasn’t even sure if it was the travelling, the rifts, the odd weather or a combination of all three.

I look around us for somebody else to talk to about the rift but the place seems almost deserted entirely. We begin walking through, finding doors boarded up yet a soft glow from a fire coming through the windows.

“Where is everyone?” Nevan asks, echoing what I’m sure we’re all thinking. We come across a big message board, partially shielded by a giant tree. I walk up to it and squint to try and make out what the assorted messages say. Most seem to be asking about missing people and a lamb that apparently went missing in the upper meadow, who knows how many evenings ago.

“Maker!” We turn just as a woman toddles toward us from a nearby house, wearing a dress far too big for her small form. Our weapons ready as we see her, her skin pulled tightly over her bones that for a moment, we weren’t sure if she was one of the undead. Her eyes widen as the rain soaks her thin, flaxen hair. She licks her cracked lips. “Are you merchants?” She asks, desperately, her eyes darting between us. “We haven’t seen merchants in months.”

“Months?” I gape. I glance back at the doorway where two similarly thin children stare wide eyed at us from the doorway. “Maker, when was the last time you’ve eaten?”

She looks away in thought and it takes forever before she looks back. “Three days ago?” She guesses. “Me children and I ate what was left of our food three days ago. We asked Mayor Dedrick when the merchants would be around to buy more but, with the undead attacks, he wasn’t able to give us a clear answer.”

“We’re not merchants.” Cassandra says from beside me. “We’re the Inquisition and have come to help with the rift that causes all the undead to attack.”

I hold my hand to make her stop as I look at the woman before me. “First things first… where is your mayor? We would like to speak with him to find out how we can help.”

Turning, she points a shaky finger at a large house nearby. “He lives there…” She says, frowning. “Though, who knows if he’s still alive. He hasn’t left his house in a couple days.”

Glancing at the house then back, I nod. “Thank you. I promise you that we shall get this figured out and help.”

She offers me a weak smile. “I hope that’s true.” She says. “Maker guide you, Inquisition.”

We watch her slowly walk back to her house and I feel somebody brush against me. I turn to see Dorian, his face drawn into a frown. “Maker… we have to help these people.” He mutters. “I don’t know how but we need to get them food.”

“We do.” I sigh, turning to face our little group. “Let’s find and speak with the mayor first. Once we figure out what we can do about the rift, we’ll try to come up with a way to get some food to these people for now. Even if we need to dig into our own food stores, these people _will_ eat.”

Turning from them, I start towards the mayor’s house and look around for any sign that anybody is home before knocking on the door. “Mayor Dedrick?” I call, waiting for a reply. I hear nothing and try again. “Mayor Dedrick! It’s the Inquisition. We’ve come to speak with you about your crisis!” I hear some shuffling inside and step back as the door cracks open and a middle-aged man looks out.

“Are you Mayor Dedrick?” I ask carefully.

He nods. “I am.” His eyes dart to the others who stand behind me. “You’re the Inquisition?”

“We are.”

“Are you… here to stop the undead?” He asks.

I feel my annoyance growing but try my best to be patient. “That’s what we’ve come to speak with you about. May we come inside?”

He shakes his head before the door slams shut. I’m half tempted to kick the door in when I hear locks clicking and the door opens. He looks around out the door before motioning us inside. Once all are in, he quickly shuts the door again and leans against it.

“Something seems off here.” Dorian whispers to me. “Look at the food stockpiled in here.” I glance at the corner he motions to with his chin and, sure enough, there sits sacks full of grain next to a few wheels of cheese and loaves of bread. I turn to Dedrick.

“I’m surprised there’s food here.” I say offhandedly. “I was under the impression that merchants hadn’t arrived in months.”

“There haven’t been.” Dedrick says quickly. “We haven’t had merchants here since that light in the lake showed up and started raising the undead.” He takes a few quick steps toward me, my hand grabbing my sword as I feel my companions tense up as well. “You said you wanted to help.”

“We do.” I nod, looking him over to determine if he might have a knife on him. “There’s a rift in the fade which is causing the undead to rise. If we’re to stop the undead, I need to be able to get to the rift and close it. Any idea how I can get to it?”

“A rift?” He gapes, shaking his head. “It’s not in Old Crestwood but below it. There’s a cave which was flooded by darkspawn during the blight.” He pauses, his eyes averting. “It wiped out the village and killed the refugees we took in.”

“Darkspawn caused the flood?” Blackwall asks, incredulously.

Lightning flashes outside and Dedrick blanches as he catches sight of the Warden crest on his breastplate. He raises his chin. “Yes, they did. As a Warden, you should know what they are capable of.” Our group turns to look at him, awaiting a response but he sits there stone faced, his eyes narrowing at the man.

“I saw a dam.” I say, turning back to the mayor. “If we can use it to drain the lake, I can get to the rift in the cave.”

Dedrick’s eyes widen. “Drain the—" He starts to say before shaking his head. “No. There has to be another way!”

My eyes narrow at him. Dorian was right. Something seems off but I’m not entirely sure what. The food stores and now refusing to drain the lake…

“We are trying to help!” Cassandra says, taking a step forward. She motions toward me. “She is the only one who can close the rifts. If she can’t get to it, the undead will continue to rise and attack!”

Dedrick’s eyes flick between us before he sighs. “You’d have to evict the bandits in the old fort to use the dam.” He says, crossing his arms over his chest. “I can’t ask you to risk your life.”

Folding my arms over my chest, I frown. “Merchants are unable to come due to the undead attacks caused by a rift. Your people are starving because they’re unable to buy food yet, when somebody comes along to help ease the burden, you tell them you don’t want them to “risk their lives”?” I fume.

His arms fall to his sides as he blanches. He says nothing yet the fury builds up inside me to the point that I can’t stop.

“We are the Inquisition, for Maker’s sake! It’s our _job_ to close the rifts and yet you sit up here in your house with your stockpiles of food, telling us not to bother? What about your people? They _need_ those merchants to feed themselves and their families since you are selfishly hording all the food here!”

“T-There’s not enough food to go around.” He stammers.

“I bet there is, even if its just a little for the meantime.” I point off in the direction of the woman we spoke to. “Did you know that there is a woman with two children in a house nearby who haven’t eaten in 3 _days_?” I hear Cassandra mutter a warning as I take a step forward. Dedrick backs up as I leer down at him. “We _will_ find a way to drain the lake and close that rift. I’ve fought a hell of a lot worse than bandits and undead.”

He quickly nods, his eyes wide. He fumbles into his shirt and pulls out a key, holding it out to me. “This key should unlock the dam controls past the fort.” He explains as I raise a brow. I take the keep from him and he continues. “The rift must be in the caves beneath Old Crestwood.” I nod and toss the key to Cassandra.

“But Inquisitor…” He starts as I glance back at him. “I would not linger there.”

I nod. “I wish to know a few things.”

“Ask and I will try to answer to the best of my knowledge.” He says.

“Tell me more about the bandits at the Fort. It can help our efforts to reclaim it.”

“The highwaymen?” He sneers. “Thugs and thieves! For a while, they made their living raiding caravans along the King’s road. When the undead started to rise and stopped merchants from coming this way, they killed the old gatekeeper of the fort and claimed it for themselves.” He sighs. “We could have saved people if we’d been able to hide there instead of in our homes…”

“How did a small village like Crestwood survive the blight?” Blackwall asks. “Places like Lothering didn’t even make it.”

I watch as Dedrick’s jaw clenches momentarily. “It was close to suffering the same fate.” He says. “The darkspawn followed a band of refugees who were fleeing the blight. Some of the refugees were…” He pauses, averting his eyes once more. “They were very ill but we took them in anyways. They perished when the darkspawn flooded Old Crestwood.”

“And how exactly did they manage that?” Dorian asks. “Everything I’ve heard about darkspawn is that they were dull creatures that only killed things.”

I watch Dedrick who, despite the cold, seems to have started perspiring. “Well?” I urge.

“They found the dam’s controls and wrecked them.” He says, unable to look me in the eye. He closes his eyes. “All I remember is the refugees and villagers creaming as they drowned…” He shakes his head. “And now they return to us.”

“For now but, hopefully not for much longer.” Turning, I motion for my companions to follow as I leave the warm house into the rain once more. They quickly swarm toward me as I start making my way down the hill toward the gate.

“Something doesn’t smell right here and I’m not talking about the wet dog smell.” Dorian comments.

“I agree but, until we figure out the truth about all of this, I can’t confront him about it.” I frown. I turn to Cassandra. “I say we return to our camp and figure out our plan for taking control of the fort and how we can feed these people in the meantime.”


	42. The Siege of Caer Bronach

It took a couple hours but once the camp was moved to its new location within close proximity to Jana’s old house, I gathered my companions and Scout Harding in the house for a meeting while our soldiers finished setting up their camp. They gathered on the bed and a few chairs and looked at me expectantly as I stood near the fireplace, happy for the warmth after all the time spent in the rain.

“So what’s the update, Your Worship?” Harding asks. “Were you able to find a way to the rift in the lake after talking to people in the village?”

“Would you like to break the news to her, or shall I?” Dorian grins, sardonically. Her smile falls.

“I take it there’s bad news?”

I nod, grimly. “The rift is not in the lake itself but in a cave beneath Old Crestwood. To get to the cave, we need to drain the lake itself.”

“That’s not too bad.” She nods. “There’s a dam so we would just need to use that....”

“That’s where it gets tricky.” Cassandra jumps in. “The mayor claims that the darkspawn destroyed the dam controls during the blight and caused the flooding of Old Crestwood.”

“Oh.” Harding frowns. “Then all we would need to do is take a look at the controls and try to fix them…right?”

“That’s the next snag.” I frown. “The dam controls are located behind the old fortress which has been overtaken by bandits. We’ll need to lay siege to the fort to reclaim it before we can even attempt to find the dam controls.”

“Don’t forget that the people in the village are starving while the mayor hordes food.” Nevan mutters.

“Yeah… there’s also that.” I grimace. “So, first things first…” I turn to Harding. “Have you already sent word back to Skyhold as I asked?”

She shakes her head. “Not yet, Your worship.”

I nod. “Good. Instead, we’ll need to send for reinforcements and food. With our numbers, we won’t be able to take the fort by ourselves. We’ll need help.”

“What about the people?” Blackwall asks. “It’ll take them at least a week to bring food here.”

“Actually, Inquisitor, I needed to speak with you about all that.”

We all turn to Harding as my brows furrow. “What do you mean?”

“After you and your companions went into the village, one of Leliana’s agents informed me that they scouted the fort for a potential ally to help feed the people. After finding out that it was overrun with highwaymen, they had already sent word to Sister Leliana that reinforcements and food were needed. People are already on their way.”

My brows shoot up in surprise. “Really? When did they send a raven?”

“Two days ago, your Worship.”

“They’ll be here in less than a week!” Cassandra exclaims.

I nod. “Yes, only thing is that the people can’t wait that long for food. We need to figure out how to feed everybody in the meantime.” I bring my hand up to rub my temple as I feel a dull ache starting to surface.

“Nevan is a trained hunter.” Dorian points out. “Send a couple archers out with him while others go shakedown the mayor for some of his food stores.”

“Works for me.” I say, turning to Harding. “Have a couple archers we can borrow?”

She thinks for a moment then nods. “Good.” I smile. “Go fetch them, please.”

She salutes me and leaves the house before I turn, sighing. “As the only other archer here, I’ll go with Nevan and our other soldiers.” I turn to look at Cassandra, a smirk starting to form. “Cassandra, you and Dorian can go shakedown the mayor. I’m sure you two will find _some_ way to persuade him.”

They nod as Blackwall glances over to me, his brows furrowing. He clears his throat. “And what about me?”

“You can work with the soldiers here at the camp. I just know there will be a few waves of undead while we’re gone. As a trained soldier, I would rather have you fighting them and commanding our soldiers.”

* * *

**Day 12**

Our plan seem to work for the meantime. With the strange unrelenting storm, we found little game and those we did manage to find was only able to feed a little over half of the people in the village. Luckily, the amount of food that Dorian and Cassandra were able to prize from the mayor was able to make up the difference.

As we awaited our reinforcements, the archers and I hunted while Dorian and Cassandra persuaded the mayor to give up his food and help the villagers with their meager fortifications in between fighting off waves of undead that never seemed to end.

After a long day of hunting and helping the villagers, my companions and I were heading back to the house when one of our soldiers call out that a wave of undead were staggering our way. Every so often, there would be undead wielding weapons while others just crawled at you with their decayed flesh hanging from their bones. Working through our fatigue, we fight as hard as we can. I’m locked in battle with one fleshy undead which swings around a giant sword that is still surprisingly sharp after a decade beneath the water. It swings at me and, tired from the long day of hunting I had already taken part in, I was a little too slow to dodge it and it nicked my ear. Sucking in a breath, I kick it back and swing my sword at it, unaware of one of its fellows swinging towards my neck behind me. There’s a loud clash near my ear as a sword jumps up to break up its momentum, preventing it from taking off my head in one fell swoop. “Thanks!” I call out, focusing on the being before me.

I manage to slice off its leg, letting it fall to the ground with a choked screech before I pounce on it and chop its head off. Tossing its head to the side, I sit on its chest as I wipe the drenched hair from my face. I hear a few other screeches not far from me before all is quiet. A gloved hand appears before my face as I watch the darkened blood seep from the body beneath me and drip into the wet ground. “I see you haven’t been training yourself to use your shield.”

I look up at the hand’s owner, my brows furrowing. “Cullen?”

He smiles down at me as he helps me to my feet. “Inquisitor.” He greets, bowing his head.

“If you haven’t noticed, I haven’t exactly had the time for training.” I say, sheathing my sword as I take a look around at the new bodies, frowning as I see a couple of our own people among them. I glance at him. “What are you doing here?”

His smile drops. “I was sent with the reinforcements to help with the siege.”

“Right.” I mutter absently, watching my tired companions trudge back to the house, oblivious to Cullen’s appearance. “You’re the military advisor.” I turn away from him, not waiting to see if he’s following. _If the reinforcements are here, that means we’re getting closer to finding and sealing the rift_. I feel my heart quicken at the thought. _I’ll be sealed into a cave with it with no real way out._  Ever since finding out about the rift and its location, I had barely been able to sleep. The thoughts plagued me day and night with no relief which only made my exhaustion from day to day more intense. Now, I definitely have no choice in facing my worst nightmare. Dorian and the others had already seen my pathetic display when faced with a rift. I can’t have Cullen knowing that I’m now terrified of the things that only I have the ability to seal. _Maker preserve me_.

“Lena…” I feel him grab my arm and turn to look at him. Seeing my no doubt terrified expression, he frowns. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” I nod. “I’m fine. I’ll gather the others and meet you in the house.” I motion towards the building surrounded by tents. “You can have your soldiers set up camp with the others while we fill you in on what’s happened recently.” Pulling my arm away, I turn away from him. “See you in a few.” I call over my shoulder.

In the house, I lean against the little room divider which separated the worn desk near the window from the small sleeping area. Dorian comes to stand near me, smirking as he nudges my arm. “Now’s your chance to get a jump on the bet.” He chuckles. “Our dear commander is here.”

“Sure.” I snort, crossing my arms over my chest. “I’ll get right on that.”

“I hope you mean that literally.”

I snort as the door opens and Cullen enters the room. His eyes scan the room before landing on me as he comes to stand beside Cassandra near the fireplace. I watch him as he slicks back his wet hair as he greets Cassandra. With Dorian’s comment still at the forefront of my mind, I frown as I imagine how shitty I look with the dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep and my dirty bloodstained armor from days of hunting and fighting undead. Maker knows how badly I smell after a week of not washing. Luckily, I don’t get flack from my companions since they’re in the same condition I am.

Cassandra fills him in about the rift, Old Crestwood, the villagers and their current state, despite the attacks, while Cullen looks at her solemnly. Once she finishes, he exhales deeply before turning to Scout Harding. “The agent that informed you of the fort and highwaymen; did they tell you approximate numbers of bandits we’ll encounter at the gates?”

She nods. “She did but, as per your request, we sent a small group to scout the fort again for an updated status.”

“Good. Let me know when they return so we can start formulating a plan for the siege.” He says, glancing toward Dorian and I. “For now, I would like to have a word with the Inquisitor, privately.”

Dorian shoots me an amused glance as he pushes away from the wall, following the others out of the house. Cassandra stops at the doorway, looking between us in turn. “I’m going to check on the supplies housed up the road…”

I nod, shooting her a tired smile before she leaves, shutting the door behind her. I turn to him, offering a half-smile as he starts toward me. “Before things get steamy in here, I would first like to say a few things. One, Dorian might be watching us from the window.” He pauses in his stride, glancing at the window. “Two, I have not bathed in at least a week and, given my activities since being here, I probably smell pretty ripe.” He comes to stand before me.

“Anything else?” He asks with an amused grin.

I glance down at my hauberk then back at him. “I’m covered in undead blood and guts…” I pause for a moment before smirking. “Also I’m very wet… and not in the sexy way.”

His cheeks redden but I see the glimmer of a smile forming. Turning me so I stand on the side of the separating wall out of sight of the window, he steps forward and places a warm hand on my cold cheek. Happy for the warmth and comforting touch, I close my eyes as I lean into it. When I reopen my eyes, I find him looking at me, his eyes narrowing as he searches my face. I knew that expression far too well.

Sighing, I roll my eyes. “Cullen, I told you that I’m fine. When will you believe me?”

“Whenever you stop lying.” He says with a grim smirk. His thumb moves over my cheek and for a fleeting moment, I wondered what he would be like to sleep with. Not sexually but just lying in a bed with him, his strong arms around me while I feel his warm breath on my neck…

“Now that my men are here, perhaps you should get some rest. I can plan out the siege with the others and we can fill you in on the plans once you waken and have eaten.”

I raise a brow which makes him laugh. “It’s just a suggestion. We need you to be at your best during the siege.” He frowns.

“I’ll only do it if you come and rest with me.” I smirk, tracing the lines of his breastplate which gleams in the torchlight. “It is quite chilly here and I can use the extra warmth.”

“Lena.” He warns with a chuckle. “Professionalism, remember?”

I frown with a sigh. “I know. Even though it would be comforting to have you with me, I was only joking.”

His smile falls as he takes a step forward. “I know, Darling.” He starts to lean in for a kiss but I grimace and turn my face away.

“Cullen, I doubt that’s a good idea. I’m covered in blood and smell like…”

Chuckling, he reaches up to cup my cheek, turning me to face him. “I think you forget that I’m used to being around soldiers rarely bathe. I know your situation makes it so there aren’t opportunities to wash…it doesn’t bother me.” His lips capture mine and I feel my resolve break down as I lean into the kiss. While my one-night stand with Zevran was nice for relieving some tension, this is what I missed the most; the affection. After days of travelling, hunting and fighting, being pulled into his embrace was a nice break.

His kisses were urgent yet tender as he presses me back slightly into the wall, one hand firmly planted on my hip while the other caressed my cheek. He pulls away slightly, his lips brushing against mine. “Maker, I’ve missed this.” He breathes.

“Kissing in general or kissing _me_?” I chuckle. “I’m sure many women at Skyhold would happily kiss you if you asked.”

He pulls away to look at me, a smile playing on his lips. “You know very well what I meant.”

He leans forward, pulling me closer to him as we kiss. Once he pulls away, he caresses my cheek once more. “Please get some rest, darling. I don’t want you collapsing from exhaustion during the siege.”

“I’ll try.” I nod. “But I want a full report when I awake.”

“Yes, my dear Inquisitor.” He smiles, pressing his lips against mine for the last time. Once he pulls away, I slip away from him and make my way to the door, pausing as my hand touches the knob. “I’ll let the others know that you wish to speak with them.” I say before leaving.

As soon as I step out of the warmth of the house, a burst of cold wind and rain hit me, making me pull my cloak tighter around me. Cursing under my breath, I descend the few steps. I find Cassandra talking with one of our soldiers as they go over inventory. Noticing me, the soldier quickly salutes, making Cassandra glance back. “Everything in order?” She asks, referring to my meeting with Cullen. I nod as the soldier quickly dismisses himself. “What did he need to speak with just you about?” She asks, raising an inquisitive brow. “Not bad news, I hope.”

I shake my head as I walk toward her. “No. He helped during the recent undead attack and saved me from being decapitated by a corpse.” I smirk as her brows furrow. “He was checking to see if I’m alright and suggested I try to get some rest before the siege.” I shrug. “He probably wanted to do it privately, so he didn’t embarrass me in front of everybody.” I lie.

“He’s right.” She frowns. “You’ve been working very hard recently and seem tired.”

“Haven’t we all?” I grin, receiving a look.

“More than the rest of us.” She says. Her serious expression softens. “I usually tried to avoid this but… are you still having nightmares? Is that why you haven’t been sleeping?”

 _Partially. I’m also terrified of facing the rift after we take over the fort._ I shrug nonchalantly. “Sometimes.” I lie, faking a smile. “It’s probably just this wet weather keeping me up. I’ll be fine.” Silence falls between us and I clear my throat uncomfortably. “Well, Cullen wishes to speak with you and the others about the siege. I’m going to go rest a little while and will go over the plans with you guys later.”Her frown deepens but she nods. “Very well. I’ll see you later then. Sleep well, Herald.”

* * *

Listening to the sound of the relentless rain hitting the canvas of my tent and the low rumble of thunder in the distance, I manage to catch a few hours of sleep before a loud clash forces me upright. My heart pounds wildly in my chest as my eyes dart around the darkened enclosed space before I remember where I am. Inhaling deeply, I move my legs over the side of my new cot and place my face in my hands as I try to calm the panic coursing through me.

My dreams were once more of the strange man that looked like Cullen yet, this time, we sat huddled together in a small outdoor alcove. He picked a flower from the walls of flowers surrounding us and handed it to me, commenting on my beauty before I was awakened by the clash of thunder. While I may have not been married, could I have had a lover at least? I look up, watching the flaps of my tent gently flap in the wind that whistles between them. Maybe I was just imagining the life I could have with Cullen once this is all over?

I push the thoughts aside, rising, and exit my tent only to be assaulted by the frigid rain and the putrid smell of burning decayed flesh blowing in from the abandoned houses just outside the village. My brief lunch from earlier rises in my throat as I lift the neckline of my tunic up to cover my nose and mouth. Gagging, I quickly turn away and start heading towards Jana’s house.

The sky has darkened significantly since I slept and a few stars dot the queerly dark blue and green sky. I pass a couple soldiers who have also covered their faces from the smell. They salute me with muttered greeting as I pass before I walk up the steps. Unsure of the protocol that has been set in place since we’ve made the home our unofficial war council, I knock on the door and shift from one foot to the other as I hear muffled voices talking and laughing from within.

Cassandra opens the door, bowing her head to me as I walk past her into the room. My other companions look over to me, raising their pewter cups to me in acknowledgement. Cullen stands off to the side, his attention focused on the map rolled out on the worn table. “Sorry for crashing your little party.” I mutter to Cassandra as she closes the door behind me. I glance around the room, frowning as I see no sign of Nevan.

As if she knows what I’m thinking, she points past Dorian to the little sleeping area. “Nevan fell asleep on the bed while we were waiting for you.” She explains.

I nod, immediately walking over to where Cullen is. His eyes shift to look at me before casting his eyes back down. “How are you feeling?” He asks, keeping his voice low. “You look a little better.”

“Thanks for noticing.” I snort, my eyes flicking down to the drawing on the parchment before him. “Thank you for allowing me to sleep a little. I do feel a little better.”

He offers me a grin. “I’m glad.” Feeling Cassandra’s eyes on us, I motion towards the drawing.

“So, how’s the siege planning coming along?”

“Well enough.” He sighs. Leaning forward he points to the back of the building on the parchment. “Our scouts have reported an iron wrought gate at the back that lead into some tunnels under the keep. A man from the village used to help out in the keep and confirmed that the caves lead up into the keep itself. Once dark enough, we’ll send a small group through to wreck some havoc inside while a few other groups will start to attack different areas, splitting their attention.” He points at different locations around the walls before dragging his finger to the front gate. “When that happens, we’ll work on breaching the gates and sweep inside until all the bandits have been dispatched of.”

His gaze switches to me as I nod, looking over the drawing as I try to imagine the plan in my head. “Will that work?” I ask.

He shoots me a grim smile. “It should. If something goes wrong, we’ll pull our people back and regroup.”“Then let us hope that it works.”

* * *

The next morning, our little camp is buzzing with activity as our army prepares for the siege. We send scouts ahead to recount the number of bandits patrolling the battlements of the fort while everybody else prepares the equipment brought with Cullen’s group and fights off the occasional horde of undead. Most of the day, I’m locked away in the house with our little war council containing myself, my two advisors, Scout Harding, Cullen’s lieutenant, and my companions as we go over the plans and come up with alternative plans, lest the original one falls through.

As the sun begins to set, we gather at the abandoned center of the village. I stand with my companions, everybody huddled in their cloaks as Cullen calls out orders to the groups of soldiers before sending them, one group at a time, to head toward their positions. As the last group departs, Cullen turns his attention toward our group. Cullen slicks back his wet hair as the water continues to stream down his face. He looks at me. “Lena, have your group start heading toward the docks located down the road from the fortress. My men will follow you and I will meet up with you as it gets closer to when we start breaching the gates.”

“Wonderful.” I hear Dorian mutter. “We get to sit and wait in the rain until then.”

Whether Cullen didn’t hear him or just ignored his comment, he tells us that he’ll see us soon and turns on his heel. Leaving a group of soldiers behind to hold down the camp and fight undead, my group and I begin our march toward the docks.

Heading back to the crossroads with the Maker statue, we go the opposite way we came and start down the slope to the docks. Keeping my head down due to the relentless rain, I feel Nevan nudge me and point upwards as we pass under a tree with a single skeleton hanging from one of it’s low hanging branches off the edge of the little cliff. I shiver and quickly avert my eyes. The docks are a complete mess when we arrive. Broken fishing nets and crates of moldy goods are scattered about near a couple small fishing boats that has long been forgotten on the shore and tied up at the docks, bobbing up and down with the stormy waves. Spotting an old camp and campfire nearby, Blackwall breaks away from the group to go examine it. Much to my dismay, a few bodies also litter the ground, a few with the weapons used to kill them still skewering their bloated, half decayed bodies.

“Those better not rise up anytime soon.” A soldier mutters to his neighbor behind me.

“I doubt they will.” I frown. “The other rise up because of the rift below the old village. I believe this is the original lake.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time something unexpected happened.” Another soldier says. “Look at Haven. We never expected something to attack us and destroy it.”

As I hear this, I feel a pit of guilt form in my stomach. I want so badly to confess that Haven’s destruction was my fault. Pulling my cloak closer around me, I walk back towards where Cassandra is standing, stonefaced as she glances around to look for the signal for us to make our move. The sky grows darker as I shift anxiously from one foot to the other. Due to the element of surprise we’re going for, we weren’t able to bring lanterns with us but instead have to rely on what little light comes from the eerie dark green sky. I notice Nevan’s anxious glances toward the bodies on the shore and can tell he’s as uneasy as I am.

Finally, over the sound of the relentless rain and waves crashing against the sides of the abandoned boats, we hear the sound of hooves as Cullen rides down to us on a large slate grey horse and stops before Cassandra and I. His cloak flaps around him in the wind while water cascades down his face as he squints down to us. “The battering ram is in position for the assault.” He reports before glancing at me. “Lena, lead the other archers out towards the gates and get into position. We’ll need you to take out as many men from the battlements above the gates as possible.”

“Will do.” I smirk, giving him a two-finger salute. Turning away, I give a whistle to get the attention of the others as they quietly talk amongst themselves. Their conversations come to a halt as they turn to look at me. “All archers with me.” I call. Cullen says my name once more as I wait for the archers to separate into a group.

“Once we break through the gates, we’ll need you guys to rejoin us as we sweep the fort.”

With a brisk nod, I turn and motion for Nevan to join us before heading toward the fort. The building itself is huge and looms over us like some dark sentinel as we stick to the shadows. Readying my bow, I motion for the others to spread out and do the same. Luckily for us, lanterns light up sections of the battlements as a few bandits patrol and socialize with one another, seemingly unaware of the attacks being carried out at other parts of the fort. Silently, we take out a couple of the bandits and cause a stir from their fellows as they find the bodies with arrows sticking out of them. A slightly panicked buzz can be heard from the battlements above and I smile to myself before noticing something moving towards the gates from the corner of my eye. While the other continue their silent assault, I peek around a nearby tree trunk as I watch the other group approach the gates with a medium sized battering ram. My brows furrow as I try to remember if they brought the wheeled contraption with them but can’t seem to recall seeing it in the storage shed.

Shouts of incoming attacks are heard from the fort as the remaining bandits scramble to defend themselves from the threats coming all around them while I hear Cullen’s voice just barely call over the rain and low rolls of thunder in the distance. The loud bangs as the ram makes contact with the heavy wooden doors can just barely be heard over weather as Cullen’s group work on breaching the gates.

The bandits began fighting back with their own archers aiming into the darkness and throwing stones and whatever else they could find over the walls to stop the soldiers from breaking through the gates. A couple of my archers where taken out and I heard a few pained cries from Cullen’s group before we finally broke through. I call to the others to make for the gates, dodging as arrows whiz past us. Once at the gates, we hear the loud clangs of swords clashing as we turn to enter the fort to find Cullen and his group already engaged in battle with a few of the bandits while mabaris leap onto screaming soldiers. I manage to help one of the soldiers being mauled by taking out one of the mabaris with a quick arrow to the heart as an arrow whizzes past me. I look up to see a couple of the archers from the battlements as they fire at us from above and quickly take out a couple alongside Nevan.

The inner courtyard has a stable first and foremost and I see a huge fireball take out the two archers standing atop it. My eyes widen as I see Dorian, expertly firing away, orbs of varying colors flying from the end of his staff. With all the archers dispatched of, I glance around me in search of Cullen but see no sign of him or a bulk of our forces for that matter. “They already went ahead!” Cassandra yells as she jogs over to me after running a bandit through. She motions with her sword to the two staircases that lead up to the little tower that overlooks the courtyard. A few of the other soldiers kill their opponents also take notice of the lack of forces and look to us expectantly. “Then let’s go!” I yell, motioning to head up the steps. The soldiers run up the slick steps on one side while Nevan, Cassandra and I run up the other. Nevan and I run ahead a little in case there are any archers laying in wait.

We pass through the tower that is a bit warmer and I enjoy a brief moment of relief from the constant rain slapping me in the face. My break is short-lived as we exit the tower to the inner keep where a staircase is full of Inquisition soldiers fighting the highwaymen and seem to be winning. Nevan climbs up onto the nearby ledge to join the other archers shooting down at the mass on the stairs. Cassandra and the other soldiers run to join the others while I nock an arrow and aim toward the two archers at the top of the stairs. I take one out and hit the other in the shin before reaching for another arrow when I see a puff of smoke from the corner of my eye. I quickly nock the arrow and spin around, looking for the source of the smoke but find nobody near me. My brow furrows and I draw back and aim at my previous target to finish him off when a searing pain shoots through my right shoulder. I let out a pained cry and spin around to face the source but am once more faced with a puff of smoke. My heartrate increases as I look around before whirling around as I hear a pained cry behind me. I turn just in time to watch the woman’s eyes widen as she looks down at the arrow sunk deep within the center of her chest before she sinks to the ground.

“Lena!”

Nevan jumps down from the ledge and rushes over to me, his eyes wide. “Are you alright?”

My brain feels a little foggy but I nod. “Yeah. I think I got cut or something…” I say, pointing to my back.

“One of there assassins appeared behind you and stabbed you in the back with a dagger. She was about to get you in the chest but I took her down.” He frowns.

I nod and look out at the fight still going on at the center of the stairs. Wincing, I bend down to grab my bow and arrow which I dropped and nod. “I’ll be fine. Come on.” I say. Whether it was just me trying to pretend I was fine after being stabbed or the adrenaline coursing through my body, I push back the pain and draw my bow and release arrow after arrow at the bandits on the stairs. We’re able to push them back enough that the few remaining in the area are called to retreat before rushing back up the stairs with the rest of us in pursuit.

We chase them up to the upper main courtyard of the fortress which seems to have been an old market place with its ragged stalls half falling apart sitting amongst crates of goods scattered about. The cowards continue to run through the courtyard and through a side corridor that turns to a staircase leading to the battlements.

Nevan and I are a little behind the others as we run up the stairs and down another large corridor, a table here and there with food and a recently abandoned game of cards. Coins and a couple cards lie on the ground as though the players jumped up quickly and left in a hurry. We bound down the hallway and turn just in time to watch a giant of a man, face painted to resemble what I assume was once a skull but the rain had reduced to colored streaks running down his face. Not that his face matter but more the giant Warhammer he swung around effortlessly which knocked two soldiers off the ledge to the courtyard below. My eyes widen as Cullen runs at the man. He throws up his shield just as the man swings the large hammer upwards, a loud clash sounding as metal strikes upon metal making him topple backwards as though he weighed nothing. He starts to swing the hammer down on the fallen Commander as I run forward. “Cullen!” I cry out in warning as I outstretch my hand. I hear Nevan call my name behind me as my mark sparks to life.

Just like what happened in the caves below Haven, a large bright green orb appears nearby, pulling the massive beast of a man into it. He roars as he tries to resist which only makes his skin tear from his bones, followed by his muscles until his bones are picked clean. A flashback of Redcliffe erupts in my mine and I immediately sink to my knees, my eyes clamping shut to block it out. “No…” I mutter. A clash of thunder overhead brings me back and I open my eyes, breathing fast to match my racing heartbeat. Feeling gazes on me, I look around to see everybody staring at me with amazement and maybe a little terrified awe. My cheeks redden as I push the wet strands of hair away from my face as I rise to my feet, feeling the ache in my shoulder as the fatigue of what I just did falls over me. The silence stretches on for what seems like forever until Dorian finally breaks it. “Are we not going to ask what the hell just happened?” He asks, motioning to the pile of bones that now sit where the man was. He strides over to me and crosses his arms over his chest and raises a brow. “Care to explain?”

Seeing all the soldiers watching me, I clam up. What can I possibly say? I barely understood the anchor before let alone why I now seem to have new abilities. Picking up on my hesitation, Cullen turns away to instruct the soldiers to scan the Fortress for bandits still lingering around and sends a handful of them to go spread the news to the groups around the Fortress of our victory.

The soldiers depart to do as their commander says while those in my inner circle flank me. Some eye me warily as though I’m about to summon a rift of my own at any moment while the others just look confused. “Dorian does have a point.” Cassandra frowns. “I thought you were only able to open and close rifts?”

 “I thought that for a while too.” I shrug. “When I escaped Haven using the caves below it, I encountered a demon and rift. It was coming at me and I tripped.” The heat of embarrassment rises to my cheeks but I continue. “I already wasn’t in shape to fight since I broke my arm.  I raised my hand to protect myself from it’s strikes and noticed I could summon some orb like the one you just saw.”

“You knew you could do that and never said anything?” Cassandra asks, the annoyance ringing through her tone.

“I would have but with everything that has been happening since Haven, I’ve been a bit preoccupied.” I shoot back.

“Is that the only new ability?” Blackwall asks, failing to conceal his unease.

“I have no idea.” I sigh, feeling more tired with each second. “If I figure out any other abilities, I’ll be sure to tell you guys.” I turn to Cullen who looks uncomfortable, his jaw clenched. I can only imagine how he feels about this new development.  “Now that the fort is ours, what now?”

Nevan taps my shoulder and I raise a brow at him. “You should get your wound looked at.” He frowns.

“Wound?” Cassandra asks, both she and Cullen’s gazes switching to concern. “What wound?” _Thanks a lot, Nevan._

“I was stabbed in the shoulder by one of their assassins.” I say quickly, waving away their concerned glances. “I’ll be fine.” I grin at them. “I survived an avalanche after all. What’s a stab wound?”

“Want me to look at it?” Dorian offers. “I’m not much of a healer, as you know, but I can at least seal it for now.”

“Sure.” I say, turning to my advisors. “See? All taken care of.”

They look unconvinced as Cullen sighs. “I’ll have my men set up camp here in the fortress and send word back to Skyhold. I’ll have some soldiers bring your tents and everything as well brought over. It’ll be easier to meet up to talk about plans going forward if you’re all here already instead of sending for you every time we need to meet.”

“What about the village? Who will defend them from the constant undead attacks?” I frown. “We can’t just leave them defenseless until we deal with the rift.”

“And we won’t.” He replies. “We left a small force over there before besieging the fort for a reason. They can hold off the undead for the meantime while we prepare for what’s next.”

I sigh. “Alright.” I glance at Dorian. “Let’s go find someplace dry and hopefully warm so you can do your thing.” Telling Cassandra to notify me whenever our supplies arrive so I can help set up camp. Dorian and I head off to toward the corridor.


	43. You'll Be The Death Of Me

Near the set of the stairs leading up to the battlements, Dorian and I find a table sitting near a large cask. Dorian relit the candle that was sitting near a plate of food while I unclasp my saturated cloak.  

“That bastard.” I mutter as I examine the hole in my cloak from where the dagger pierced through. Sighing I set it aside and continue to remove my clothing with Dorian’s help until I’m sitting in my chair, shivering in just my thin undershirt, trousers and boots. “If you could do it quickly, I would appreciate it.” I say, my teeth chattering as I crane my neck to look at him behind me. “It’s chilly in here and my shirt leaves very little to the imagination.”

“Perfect!” He smirks, carefully slipping my shirt off my wounded shoulder. “That should help you jumpstart your seduction on Cullen. I’m sure seeing you scantily dressed would get those juices flowing.”

“Yeah, minus the fact that I have a gaping wound in my shoulder.” I snort. “Nothing like seeing a bloody gash to get one in the mood.”

“Honestly, I doubt it would deter him much.” He mutters. Using the dim candlelight, he leans in to get a closer look at the wound.

“Well? What’s the verdict?” I ask, trying to be cheerful even though my heart beats nervously in my chest. “How bad is it?”

“It’s deep enough to have the need to be dealt immediately with for risk of infection but not deep enough to be life threatening.”

“Meaning? On a scale of one to rough sex, what kind of shape will I be in once you seal it?”

He pauses for a moment. “You’ll be able to fight and maybe roll around a bit with him but nothing to strenuous.” He smirks. “You should be fine for anything by the time we return to Skyhold though.”

His hands are warm as he works on sealing my wound. A soft golden glow emits which I see on the walls near us, illuminating the damp grime that clings to the stone. I groan slightly as there’s a little stinging. “Ow.” I mutter. “Is it done yet?”

He pauses. “I could just cauterize it with a fireball.” He jests. “It might hurt a little more but at least it would be over quickly.” I shoot him a contemptuous look over my shoulder which makes him chuckle. “It was only a suggestion.” He motions ahead of me. “Look forward and try not to move too much. I’m almost finished.”

Once he’s finished, I feel him slide his thumb over the now healed spot approvingly. “There! Good as new.” I reach back to feel it the slightly raised bump of newly healed skin before he grabs my hand. Our eyes meet and I raise a brow. “As I’ve said, I’m not the best at healing so it would be not best to play with it, yes?” He suddenly frowns. “Speaking of which, I never asked you how your leg has been doing? Are you able to walk without complaint?”

“Yes.” I nod, slipping my undershirt back over my shoulder. “It aches on occasion in conditions like this but otherwise, you did well.” I clasp him on his shoulder and give it a gentle squeeze before pulling on my tunic and hauberk, wincing as the wet fabric slides over my skin. I motion toward the cask. “What do you think is in there?” I ask with a smirk.

He glances at it with casual interest before shrugging. “Well, this _is_ Ferelden. I Imagine its similar to the swill we had at the tavern.”

I grin. “I’m still surprised you drank it so much.”

He shrugs, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. “I couldn't stop. With each sip, it was, "it can't be that bad, can it?" Before I knew it, I was analyzing the nuances of its flavor, observing its effect on my nausea. I was in a catatonic trance, fueled by the stench of disgusting dwarven ale.”

“Or you’re an alcoholic.” I snort.

“There’s always that.” He grins. Looking around, he leans closer to me. “Even so, I’m in good company, am I not?”

“Indeed you are, my friend.” I chuckle, rising from my seat I pull on my wet cloak and face him. “If only we had Varric with us. Then we would definitely be in good, like-minded company.”

* * *

 

Our camp was moved to the upper main courtyard and Cullen quickly made up a patrol schedule for our soldiers. Once everything was in place, most of those not busy with tasks turned in for the night. I sit amongst a few of our soldiers and my companions as we eat a hastily prepared meal using some of the food stores found in the keep. I barely touch my own food since my stomach is in knots thinking about the rift. I push a spoon absently through the mush in my bowl as I halfheartedly listen to Cassandra and Blackwall discuss their former orders.

“Inquisitor.”

Looking up from my food, I blink as it takes me a moment to realize that Cullen stands near me. As always, his expression is solemn and I frown. “Is everything alright?”

He nods, glancing at my companions who look up at him as well. He clears his throat. “There are some matters that demand our attention. Once you’re all finished eating—”

“I’m finished.” I say, rising. He glances at my barely touched food but says nothing. “What’s happened?”

“When I had some of my men search the fort for stragglers, they came across a few things including a room we can use as a war council.”

“Where?” Cassandra asks.

“On the battlements where Lena displayed…her new ability.” He says, the unease evident in his tone. “There’s a set of stairs that lead up into a tower.”

“Perfect.” I say, turning to face him. “You can show me this war room and, while we wait for everybody else to finish eating and join us, we can discuss the other matters.”

Feeling everybody else’s expectant glances on him, he clears his throat. “Of course.”

Exiting the room designated as the mess hall, we’re instantly hit in the face by the freezing rain and wind that whips our cloaks behind us as we head toward the corridor. I wince as I lift my hood and pull my cloak closer around me. “So, what’s happened?” I ask, preparing myself for the worst. “Nothing too bad, I hope. I don’t think I can handle anymore bad news. I’m near capacity.”

“That depends.” He shoots me a grim half-smile. “We still need to find the dam controls and examine the damage the Mayor spoke of…”

I make a disgusted noise to mask the nervousness that washes over me. “Anything else?”

Coming to stand at the end of the stairs leading up to a door, he turns to me. “We also came across a woman who has been selling goods to the bandits.”

My brows draw together. “A merchant was here the entire time? We were told there hadn’t been merchants in these parts for months!”

He shrugs. “She claims to have came a few days after the Breach happened.”

“Yet she couldn’t be bothered to help the villagers?” I fume. “What an asshole.”

He sighs. “She claimed that she brokered a deal with the bandits; Shelter from the undead attacks in exchange for selling exclusively to them.”

“Shelter or not, she still could have found a way to help the villagers.” I say crossly. “She could have had a drop off point or something.”

The staircase is narrow so we head up the stairs one at time with Cullen going first. He tries to open the door but it doesn’t budge. He curses under his breath. “How is it _locked?_ ” He fumes, giving me a rueful look. “I swear this was unlocked earlier.”

Seeing him blush with embarrassment, I chuckle and wave him aside. “Whoever was in there last probably just accidently locked it before leaving.” I brush past him and kneel before the door as I pull my lockpicks from my belt. Within moments, I hear the satisfying click and smile up at him. Rising I hear him mutter a thank you before I open the door.

“Ha!” One of our soldiers exclaim as they throw their cards down on the table. “Pay up, you bas—”

Cullen clears his throat behind me and the three of them look over at us. I raise a brow as they all rise to salute us. “Having fun?” I smirk.

They avert their eyes. “Maker…. F-forgive us, your worship.” One of the men stutters. “We were just—”

“Neglecting your duties?” Cullen says, crossing his arms over his chest beside me. “Surely you all have something you should be doing? If not, perhaps you should call it a night. We have a lot to do tomorrow.”

“We don’t mind if you take a break every so often.” I say, trying to lighten the mood which is now tense. “After dealing with the siege and undead, you definitely deserve it. However….” I motion back toward the door. “Try not to lock us out of our own keep.”

“Yes, Your Worship.” They mutter. I glance back at Cullen who is still watching them with his usual solemn expression. “We actually need this space for a meeting so you’ll need to leave. Like Commander Cullen said, tomorrow we have a lot to do so I agree that you guys should get some rest. You’re going to need it.”

Quickly picking up their coins and cards, they quickly scuttle past us with a muttered apology before disappearing out the door.

Cullen sighs heavily as he crosses the room. “I think that while we’re here, I should put up a notice that this room will be used for important matters only.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it.” I shrug as I lean against the wall. “Like anybody else, the weather and undead attacks have got everybody in a funk. Who can blame them for hiding away to get away from it all for a couple hours? Hell, I’d love to have a distraction from it all myself.”

His grim expression softens. “I know most this isn’t easy for you – all the constant traveling and fighting.”

 _The traveling and fighting aren’t the problem. My newfound fear of rifts is._ I shrug. “I didn’t exactly sign up for it, but I’ll endure. Hopefully this whole undead business will be over with soon so I can go meet our potential new ally and return to Skyhold.” I smirk. “Hopefully when I get back, I’ll be able to sleep in an actual bed again…. amongst other things.”

He chuckles. “It’s in the process. When I left, repairs were in progress. By the time you return, you should have some semblance of a bed to return to. I’ve heard that Josephine has special plans for you.”

I raise a brow. “Special plans? Should I be worried?”

He shrugs, straightening as a knock sounds on the door. Pushing away from the wall, I open it and step aside as Dorian strides in the room. Seeing that it’s just us, he raises a brow. “Am I interrupting anything?” He asks, shooting me a curious glance. He frowns as I shake my head. “Perhaps I should come back in half an hour?”

Cullen’s cheeks redden slightly. “Where’s Cassandra?”

“She’s coming. Nevan decided to ask her questions about herself. I got bored of listening about her life as a Seeker.” He glances around curiously, picking up random tomes that are strewn around the room. “If you ask me, I think he fancies her.”

My brows raise. “Nevan? Dalish elf who doesn’t care much for humans? That Nevan?”

“One and the same.” He says, not looking up from the book in his hands. “She’s of course oblivious.”

Before too long, Cassandra joins us. She mutters an apology before noticing the curious glances that Cullen and I give her. “What?” She asks, her brows knitting together. She brings a hand to her mouth, no doubt to feel for food residue.

I have many questions about this new development that Dorian brought up but push it from my mind. “Nothing.” I say with a dismissive wave. I nudge Dorian making him look up from his book. “Before you both arrived, Cullen was talking about how, now that we hold the fort, we should go look at the dam controls to assess the damage.”

“If there is any.” Dorian remarks.

“I agree with Dorian.” Cassandra says, crossing her arms over her chest.

Dorian’s brows rise. “Everybody heard that right?”

She rolls her eyes. “I’m just saying that something about the mayor seemed off.” She says. “He seemed like he was just making excuses to keep us from doing anything.”

Dorian scoffs, tossing the book he was looking at on the nearby ledge. “Oh, did he _seem_ that way? The man was practically pissing himself after Lena berated him. I bet he would have said anything to make her leave.”

Hearing this, Cullen shoots me a questioning glance.  “He deserved it. I won’t apologize for it.” I say toward him before turning my attention to the others. “Might as well go see the controls. For his sake, he better not have lied to us.”

Cullen and Cassandra grab lanterns before we leave the fort using the back entrance that has a path that leads back toward an old building on the bridge near the dam itself and forks off toward the lake. We cross the bridge and reach the old building which looks to be about the same shape the fort was in. Moldy piles of straw are stacked near the door amongst broken crates, sacks of Maker knows what and old tools. A sad-looking broken ladder desperately clings to a scaffold on one side of the bridge while the other side leads to a small storage area packed with more tools, barrels, crates and a few stacks of lumber.

“The Rusted Horn.” Dorian reads, raising his softly glowing staff to read the rusted sign hanging near the door. “Not the cleverest name for… whatever this is.”

“It’s an old tavern that closed down when the undead attacks started.” Cassandra replies, the hood of her cloak making her look even more stern than usual. “The dam controls are below one of the wine stores.”

“Wine stores?” He asks nudging me with a grin. “Now that’s more like it!” He places a hand on the knob. “What are we waiting for?”

“Careful.” Cullen warns as I see him place a hand on the pommel of his sword. “We have no idea if there are bandits that had fled here during the siege. We can be walking into an ambush.”

I nod. “Then be ready.” We draw our weapons before I nod to Dorian to proceed. Taking care to be as quiet as possible, Dorian opens the door and we immediately hear voices coming from somewhere in the main area, the soft glow of a fire making their shadows dance on the hay-covered stone floor. A sudden girlish giggle emerges before we hear a moan. I try to suppress my own giggle as I see Cullen’s cheeks flush in the dim light.

We continue down the narrow hallway, Dorian and I walking shoulder to shoulder with the heavier armored two behind us. We round the corner and I immediately sheath my sword when we find a young man and woman lain out on a large fur rug before the fireplace. The young woman’s head is leaned back as moans peel from her throat as her young lover pumps away between her legs.

Seeing as nobody else is about to say anything, I loudly clear my throat. All movement stops as the woman leans her head forward to no doubt as why her lover stopped when she notices us. “What in— ah!” She gasps and the man looks back, his eyes widening like hers before expelling himself from her.

“Oh, don’t mind us.” Dorian quips with a smirk beside me. “We’re just passing by. Please continue.” He turns to me. “I’ll let you deal with this. I’m going to go… examine the supplies.”

 They quickly snatch up their discarded clothing and cover themselves while Dorian casually walks past them to the adjoining room. Both the man and woman turn to face us, their eyes cast downward.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Cassandra snarls, sheathing her sword.

“W-we’re from the village.” The man stammers. “You must be the Inquisition. We had no idea that you would be here, honest!” He glances up at me to see my amused glance before averting his gaze once more. “Please forgive us, Your Worship.”

 “What are you _doing_ here?” Cassandra questions again.

“I think we all know what they were just doing, Cassandra.” I chuckle, earning an irritated glance. All four of their faces redden.

“Please don’t tell anyone!” The woman pleads, her eyes wide.

“How did you get in here? Until we dismissed them, there were two guards stationed outside.” I say, my brows furrowing. “How did you get past them?”

“There weren’t any when we got here.” She replies. “We heard you had overtaken the fort from the bandits, but we had no idea that you would be moving in so quickly, we promise!” She looks between us before her gaze falls on me once more. “You won’t tell anybody we were here…will you?”

“We should.” Cassandra says, making their eyes widen. I raise my hand.

“But we won’t.” I say which makes them relax slightly. “Although I’m very curious about your choice in location.” I smirk. “It’s not the most romantic place but I see you just couldn’t resist the thrill of a decrepit pub.”

Their blush deepens. “There’s nowhere else, Your Worship!” The man frowns. “Everyone is crammed in the village.” He glances at his lover. “Besides, Lonnie’s parents would have a fit if they saw us.”

“Ah, star-crossed lovers! How quaint!” Dorian chuckles as he returns.

The man frowns, turning to Lonnie as he shifts the clothes covering him slightly. “Once we dress, we’ll have to wait an hour to go back. Your father will still be up.”

I motion toward the hallway we came through. “You two can change in the hallway. Once finished, you may head to the fort to wait before going back to the village. It’s warm there and you can get something to eat and drink, if you wish.”

They mutter their thanks before shuffling toward the hallway. As we wait for them to dress and leave, Dorian approaches me. “Well? How are supplies?” I ask, an amused smirk playing on my lips.

“Plentiful, thank the Maker.” He replies. “Also, good news. I found a way down to the dam controls. I haven’t gone down yet though.” Turning, he motions toward the room. “If you’re ready?”

I turn to the other who nod before turning my attention back to Dorian. “Lead the way.”

Cassandra edges ahead leaving Cullen and I to lag behind as she follows Dorian.  Taking advantage of the absence of others as they disappear into the next room, I nudge Cullen. “Nothing like an abandoned tavern to inspire lust-driven excursions.” I chuckle, shooting him a knowing look. “At least they got further than we did.” His blush deepens with a groan, probably remembering our own risky ventures back at Skyhold.

“We need to station more guards by the bridge and near the entrance of the tavern.” He mutters as we start to walk. “Random people shouldn’t be allowed to wander around here.”

“Is that really necessary?” I raise a brow, stopping near the doorway to look at him. “Just like the soldiers in the tower room, they’re just relieving stress from everything that’s been happening, Cullen. Besides,” I smirk. “Can we really get after them for sneaking into an abandoned tavern for some alone time when we did the exact same thing at Skyhold?”

He shoots me a contemptuous gaze. “That was different. We didn’t do it when there was danger nearby. You’ve been here for a week; They should have been aware by now that we needed to drain the lake to get to the rift causing the undead attacks.” He says firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. “Once we took over the fort, they should have known we’d come to the tavern to inspect the dam controls.”

Sighing, I roll my eyes. “Yes, because _everybody_ is aware of our plans, especially when we only _just_ gained control of the fort and had decided to come here only a half hour ago. Brilliant, Cullen.”

“Can you two please have your squabble later?” We hear Dorian’s voice travel up from the hold in the floor. “It’s quite rank down here, and we’d really like to get this over with.”

We climb down the ladder situated between two large casks and join the other two. The gag inducing stench of death, shit and moldy straw linger in the small enclosed area. Gagging, I wrinkle my nose before mimicking the others and pulling the front of my tunic up to block the smell. “Maker’s breath!” I exclaim. “What died?”

“My guess is mice.” Dorian replies, waving his hand around us. “We have mouse shit, dead mice and moldy straw.” We look around us and sure enough, we find a few traps scattered around, half covered by stale straw with the remains of rodents still stuck in their vices.

Pushing forward, we filter through to the next room which, while not much better scent-wise, it was leagues better than the previous one. As we file into the room, we circle around the spoke, staring at it with disbelief and confusion. “This makes no sense…” I hear Cassandra mutter under her breath from beside me. “But the mayor said that darkspawn destroyed these controls 10 years ago! Who could have repaired them?”

“Perhaps the Mayor knows.” Dorian suggests, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Either somebody repaired it, or he lied about them being broken in the first place.” Cullen says grimly, echoing my own thoughts.

I feel my anger bubbling up inside me as they each look at me expectantly. “Whatever the reason, let’s use it; That way it can drain overnight, and we can venture through in the morning.”

With each person taking a spoke, we hear the loud sound of chains scaping against stone as we push the wheel around until finally, we hear the loud rush of water from below us. Without awaiting the others, I immediately stride back through the previous room and climb the ladder. I hear confused shouts from behind me as they scramble to keep up. I stride past the fireplace, my anger burning deep inside me as walk down the hall and fling open the door. My face is slapped with the icy rain and wind as I exit the warm tavern, but it doesn’t break my determined gait as I make my way across the bridge. I get about half way when I hear Dorian call out to me from the door of the tavern just as a loud, roar sounds as leather wings flap overhead. My eyes turn upward, and my eyes widen as the dragon’s barbed tail swings toward me as the dragon flies past. There’s a shouted warning from behind me accompanied with running footsteps on the flagstone. I duck as the barbed end just barely grazes my hair. The footsteps grow closer as I rise once more, gazing after the creature. “Great.” I mutter. “Another fucking thing I have to fight.”

“Lena! Are you alright?” Cullen asks as he and the other two come to a halt beside me. “You almost got hit!”

“Yeah, that seems to happen a lot here.” I sneer, turning to continue. After I imagine exchanging an annoyed or confused glance, they follow me. They ask me questions and discuss the dragon, but I ignore them as I continue my task with renewed determination. The mayor lied to us and I want to know why. Near the edge of the bridge, I feel somebody grab my arm and I turn so quickly that they almost run into me. “What?” I snap, looking at a wide-eyed Cassandra. Her surprise is short lived before being replaced by contempt.

“What are you doing?” She demands. “Why are you in such a rush?”

I futilely wipe the rain pouring down my face as I stare her down. “Heading back into the fort.” I say, turning and continuing my way without further explanation.

I reenter the fort and stride directly to the main courtyard where I know many of our soldiers are still lingering about. Coming up to a small group of soldiers, I impatiently wave away their salute and muttered blessings. “I need you to come with me to the village.”

They quickly fall into line with me as I make my way towards the gates and wait for them to open them. Halfway to the village, a red-faced Cassandra appears at my side as she tries to question me one more about what I’m doing. I ignore her which only irritates her further.

Entering the village, I make a beeline to the mayor’s house and bang on the door. My patience is wearing thin as we wait. When nothing happens, I order one of the guards to kick down the door which he does with little hesitation. A surprised cry sounds from inside as I stride into the house and look around the dim interior until I see him. He rises from his writing desk, squaring his shoulders in a failed attempt to seem authoritative. “What is the meaning of this?” He exclaims, moments before I grab his neck and slam him up against the wall.

“You.” I snarl. He squirms against me, gasping as my hand closes on his throat. “You lied to us.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He gasps, his eyes beginning to bulge.

“Lena!” Cassandra exclaims, her eyes wide. “Careful with him. He won’t be able to tell you anything if you block off his breathing.”

I shoot her a disdainful look before returning my narrowed gaze to the terrified mayor, loosening my grip slightly. “You lied to us about the dam controls being destroyed.” I hiss. “We just inspected them and found them completely intact. Why did you lie?”

“They were, I swear it!” He rasps. “Robert, our former wheelwright, must have fixed it. After the flood, he kept himself busy by fixing things.”

“And where is this Robert now?” Cassandra asks. “We need to speak with him and hear his side of the story.”

I glare at him. “He…died.” The mayor gasps. “He hung himself near the docks, on a tree overhanging a cliff.”

My grip loosens as I feel a sudden wave of nausea. The mayor falls to the floor, gasping and coughing as he reaches for his throat. _That was the body we found hanging._ I think to myself. _The body Nevan pointed out to me was Robert._ I round on him. “Why?”

“What?” He sputters.

“Why did Robert hang himself? Did he leave a note?”

He pauses for a moment before shaking his head. “No. I imagine it had to do with his family dying in the flood.” He says, pausing to cough. “They were gravely ill before the flood wiped them out.”

Turning away from him, I anxiously rub my chin. “If you’re lying to me about anything else, so help me,” I hiss, turning to glower at him. “I will come here and kill you myself. Understood?”

His eyes widen and I quickly turn on my heel and stride out of the house. Once the door shuts between Cassandra and I, I turn to look at the guards. “I want two guards to stand outside this house at all times until further notice.” I instruct. “He is not allowed to leave his home. Understand?”

“Yes, Your worship.” They nod, saluting me. I turn to the other two soldiers who shift from one leg to the other nervously. “You two can go around to the other houses and speak with the villagers. I want to know all there is to know about this flood from ten years ago. If there was anything strange, I want to know about it. Report back to the fort with your findings.”

Turning away from them, I begin making my way back to the fort. Cassandra strides up along side me. “You don’t believe him.” She states.

“Of course, I don’t. He lied about the controls and then hesitated when we asked about Robert’s death.” I reply, my mouth set in a solemn line. “Dorian was right. He’s hiding something and I’m going to find out what.”

* * *

 

I just barely hear Dorian and Nevan’s soft breathing from the other side of the tent over the sound of the wind rustling the flaps and the rain hitting the canvas. As usual, my mind is restless with thoughts of the rift and with this whole mystery surrounding the flood. Could he have been telling the truth about the controls being destroyed and then being unknowingly fixed by Robert before his death? The way he hesitated when talking about Robert’s death was strange as well. The way he acted was as though he knew a secret about his death. Had he killed Robert and told people it was a suicide? The dull ache in my head begins to resurface and I rise from my cot. _If sleep won’t come willingly, I’ll walk around to try and ease my mind_.

Pulling on my cloak, I exit my tent and slowly wind my way up to the battlements. As I walk the path lit with torches, I see the familiar lion-like cloak near one of the parapets, gazing out at the draining lake. “Cullen?”

He turns to look at me, a smile finding its way on his handsome pink-tinged face. He reaches up to slick back his wet hair. “I’m surprised you’re still awake. I heard you has an exciting encounter with the mayor earlier.”

“Ah, Cassandra told you then.” I say, coming to stand beside him.

“She did.” He nods, frowning. “I know you don’t like being told what you can or can’t do but I should remind you that we can’t kill him simply for lying to us. We have nothing against him that would justify killing him.”

“Not yet.” I mutter. I walk over to the parapet and look out at the lake and can just barely make out the tops of structures peeking out of the darkened water. “Something seems off about all this.” I turn to look at him. “That’s why I have him under guard. I have a feeling that we’ll uncover something tomorrow that will make him guilty. I don’t know of what but… something seems off.”

“That was a good call.” He nods. “If we do find something that proves he committed a crime, we’ll take him into custody and, once the rift is dealt with, we’ll take him back to Skyhold to await a trial to determine his punishment.”

I nod absently as I look back out at the lake when I feel him touch my hand. I glance over as he frowns. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

I raise a brow. “Earlier?”

“After we found the lovers…” He says, a blush rising to his cheeks. “I stand by what I said about needing to keep the tavern guarded but how I went about it was made out of irritation and I know they annoyed you. Forgive me.”

“Oh.” I say, dismissively waving it away. “Don’t worry about that. This place just makes me…” I pause as I try to think of the word. I shake my head impatiently. “It just puts me on edge more than normal. I’ve been snapping at people more often since we arrived.”

“I think it does that to all of us.” He says, offering me a faint smile. There’s a brief silence before he motions to me. “I didn’t get a chance to ask you earlier but how’s your shoulder? Was Dorian able to heal you?”

I nod. “Yeah, it’s good as new for the most part. There’s a bit of soreness but that happens.”

“I’m just glad you’re alright. It could have been much worse from what I heard. I worry about you.”

“I know but you know me.” I grin. “Not much can take me out. After all that’s happened so far, I’m still here aren’t I?”

Chuckling, he reaches up to caress my cheek. “Yes, you are… thank the Maker.” I lean into his touch, wanting more of his comforting warmth. “I just wish you didn’t get hurt so much…” He frowns. “It doesn’t make sitting at Skyhold any easier waiting for news.”

“You got to give me some credit.” I chuckle. “I’ve walked out of many situations with a few scrapes when I should have been dead. My job isn’t exactly a cakewalk and I’m constantly put in danger to ensure the safety of others.” I frown.

“True… but if you used your shield…” I narrow my eyes at him and he gives me a teasing grin.

“If you’re referring to getting stabbed during the siege, that assassin _literally_ came out of nowhere.”

Reaching up to tuck a strand of hair that fell from my braid, he looks into my eyes with a grin. “Darling, you’re going to be the death of me one of these days, you know that?”

I instantly pull away from him. “Don’t say that.” I mutter, all humor draining from me. “Many people have already died because of me.” I say, my voice thick with emotion. Feeling the tears threatening to fall, I turn away from him. “If I lost you too…”

“Hey…” Turning me to face him, he takes my face is his hands and tilts my head up to look at him. “What happened at the Conclave and Haven wasn’t your fault; Those was Corypheus’ doing.” He frowns.

“We don’t know what my involvement at the Conclave was!” I argue. “And Haven was destroyed because I took the mages from Corypheus… then the future—”

“Is not going to happen.” He finishes. “We won’t let it.” My heart races anxiously in my chest as I feel my cool exterior crumbling. He pulls me to him and wraps his arms around me, holding me against his chest as affectionately smoothing my hair. I close my eyes and feel him kiss my temple. “I didn’t actually mean you’ll cause my death. Forgive me; I misspoke.” He says softly. “It’s just an expression but I should have worded it better.” He sighs. “I just mean that I care and worry about you, especially when you’re out fighting.”

“I know.” I mutter against his chest, a hot tear running down my cheek. He pulls away slightly and lifts my face.  

 “I almost lost you a couple times…” He frowns, his thumb brushing away the tear. “Lena, I….”

My heart beats loudly in my chest as I wait with anticipation. Noticing, he nervously clears his throat as he averts his gaze. “I…just want you to be safe.”

While he didn’t say what I thought he was going to say, I pull him closer to me and press my lips against his. His hand comes up to cup my jaw, deepening the kiss. The kiss is slow and tender as he leans me against the nearby parapet. As we break away, I’m not ready to leave his embrace and pull him to me once more, the fur of his cloak tickling my face as I rest my head on his shoulder. His arms encircle me, and I feel his steady warmth firmly pressed against me. He kisses my hair and then temple before I feel his warm breath by my ear. “Everything will be alright, Darling.”

I smile to myself. Even though we both know better than to make such promises, it was comforting to be held and hear it. With what I must face tomorrow, Maker knows I need comforting.

We stand there, intertwined for quite a while before he reluctantly pulls away slightly to look at me. He offers a gentle smile. “I want to show you something.”

My brows knit together as he releases me and grabs my hand. When I begin to follow, he releases my hand and places a hand on my lower back as he leads me down a nearby staircase.  I follow him down stairs and across corridors downs until he motions to a door. “Through here.”

He leads me into a small walled area with a pathetic looking training dummy sitting among random equipment and crates. “A training area?” I ask.

Reaching into one of the crates, he picks up a couple cheap-looking swords and rusted shields. “If I must send you into a fight tomorrow,” He says, walking toward me. “I would be able to rest easy if I know you can defend yourself using a shield.”

“Now?” I scoff. “In the middle of the night, in the pouring rain?”

He nods, holding out one of the swords. “Yes.” He grins. “When else would I be able to truly get you alone to train you? Besides, why not take advantage of the moonlight we have?”

“Fair enough.” I chuckle.

I take one of the swords from him and examine it as he holds out a shield. “These are metal….” I say, glancing at him. “What if I accidently hit you or you hit me?”

“Hopefully you can control your weapon so that doesn’t happen.” He smirks. “However, if that _does_ happen, these are practice swords. They aren’t sharp. They’ll hurt to be hit with, but they won’t cut.”

Placing my shield on my arm, I shoot him an inquisitive look. “So, how do you know about all this?” I ask, motioning to the enclosed area.

“When soldiers swept the area, they found it and informed me.” He says, quickly. “Raise your shield. Let’s see what you know.”

I’m about to make some smart-ass comment when he swings his practice sword at me. It glances off my shield as I just barely raise it and swings past my head as I duck. My eyes widen as he swings at me once more. This time thrust my shield up just in time.

“Well done.” He smiles as he circles me. “You’re a little too slow at raising your shield though.”

“Well you didn’t exactly warn me that you were going to start.” I frown. “Had I known—”

“Lesson number one, Lena. Your enemy isn’t going to warn you before striking.”

I shoot him an incredulous look. “Really? Wow, and here I thought I was under the impression that they were going to always announce their intentions. Sometimes they even draw me dia—”

He swings at me three times in quick succession; each time the metallic clang from his sword hitting my shield resonating off the stone walls around us. “You’re getting better.” He smiles. We circle one another, my shield hand tightly gripping the worn strap as I wait, anticipating his next strike. When a few moments pass and he doesn’t move, I step forward and take a couple swings, each time my sword glancing off his shield.

We spar for quite a while, taking turning hitting and blocking until finally I go in for a powerful blow which is parried and followed up with a strike of his own. With my fatigue beginning to weigh me down, I’m barely able to lift my shield in time as it glances off before two more hit me off balance and I fall back first into the mud. Breathing heavily, he looks down at me, his sword pointed at the base of my throat. “Never underestimate your opponent.” He says, grinning smugly.

My face contorts in pain as I grab my previously wounded shoulder. His smug expression melts away as his brows draw together with concern. “Lena...” Setting his sword and shield aside, he walks over and lowers himself beside me. “Are you alright? Did I—" I wait until he kneels beside me before I wrap my legs around him and flip him into the mud, straddling his waist as I place my sword near his throat.

“You were saying?” I smirk.

Sighing, he lies his head back into the mud, his eyes closing as the rain pelts his face. “Maker’s breath, Lena.” He mutters, reaching up to run a hand through his wet hair. He lifts his head to look at me. “I thought I had actually hurt you.”

As my smirk falls, I raise a brow. “That was the point. You should know better by now that I’m able to fight regardless of injury.” Tossing my sword off into the mud nearby, I place a hand on either side of his head and lean forward. “I proved your own lesson.” I chuckle. Leaning in, I give him a kiss. His hands reach up and rest on my sides before I break away with a grin. I lean forward once more but move toward toward his ear. “Never underestimate me.” I whisper in his ear. Rising, I step aside and hold out a hand. “I think that’s enough for now.” I smile. “Let’s head inside; It’s fucking cold out here.”


	44. Dead Men Tell No Tales

**Day 14**

My heart pounds in my chest as I look out at the skeletal town of what was once Crestwood. From where I stand on the battlements, most of the town is concealed by an overhanging cliff but, I can just barely make out the half-dilapidated houses, barely standing after their decade long slumber beneath the water.

“They feel trapped.”

I practically jump out of my skin as I swing around to look at Cole. The long brim of his hat conceals his eyes but I can see that he’s watching the ruins below. “Who does?” I ask. “Is somebody down there?”

He cocks his head slightly as though he’s listening for something not audible to mortal ears. “Where am I? What is this place?” He mutters. “Why would he do this?”

“Who did what?” I probe. “What are you hearing?”

He turns to look at me with his usual thoughtful expression. “I hear the spirits who are trapped. We must help them!”

Reaching out, I touch his hand which lies on the wet stone parapet before him. “We’ll try but I’ll need your help to communicate with them to know how I can help.” I say carefully. “Will you join us when we go through? I’ll need you to stay seen so we can speak.”

There’s a long pause and for a moment I’m unsure if he heard me until he nods. “I will.”

Smiling, I clap him on the shoulder. “Wonderful. Thank you.”

“Inquisitor!”

Turning from Cole, I face one of our soldiers as he comes to stand before me and salutes. “What is it?”

“Commander Cullen requires your presence in the war council, Your Worship.” He says.

“Thank you.” I nod. “Let him know I’ll be there shortly. Right now I’m speaking with Cole.”

The soldier’s eyes flick around us, his brow furrowing. “Your Worship?”

I glance over to where Cole was standing only moments ago to find him nowhere in sight. Sighing, I close my eyes for a brief moment as I curse inwardly at Cole’s disappearance before turning to the soldier with a smile. “Nothing. I’ll be right there.”

The soldier salutes me once more before his eyes flick beside me and he leaves.

“Maker, I must be going mad….” I mutter, setting on my way to the war council.

Once I arrive, Cullen excuses himself from the two men – one elf and one human— dressed in navy and silver tunics with a breast plate similar to Blackwall’s with a griffin emblazened on the front. “Inquisitor.” He greets, approaching me. Behind him, the two men look at us with stoic expressions and I raise a brow at Cullen.

“Who are your friends, Commander?” I ask.

“I apologize for the random summons.” He says, just loud enough for me to hear. “These two men showed up at the gates claiming to be Grey Wardens and wished to speak with us; Mainly you.”

My brows furrow as I walk around Cullen toward the men. “Grey Wardens?” I ask. “What can we do for you, gentlemen? While I was told by a young woman that a few Grey Wardens saved her from some undead, I was unaware that you were still in Ferelden.” I come to a stop before them, looking at each in turn. Their appearance is a bit ghastly to say the least. Both men look as though they haven’t slept in weeks given the dark circles under their eyes and pallor yet they watch us with such vigilance that I can’t help but feel jittery as I’m reminded of the future Leliana that I encountered at Redcliffe.

“We’re only passing through.” The human says, his tone lighter than I expected from his appearance. “We’re looking for a man by the name of Stroud who is wanted for questioning. We’re here to inquire if you or any of your men have seen or heard from him. It’s of great importance.”

“I completely understand,” I nod. “Unfortunately, aside from the villagers in Crestwood and the bandits that inhabited our fort prior to us taking control, you are the only other people we’ve seen out here.” I pause, my eyes flicking to Cullen for a moment. “May I ask what your rogue warden did that’s led to his immediate capture?”

“You may not.” The elven man says gruffly. “It doesn’t concern you.”

My brows shoot up and his companion sighs. “The offense is a private Warden matter and we’ve been ordered to not speak the details to anyone in case they try to hinder our efforts by helping or hurting him.” He frowns. “I trained under him for a bit. He’s a good man.”

“I understand.” I smile. I stride over to the nearby table and lean against it. “Perhaps we can help one another. Given the circumstances, is there any chance you could both stay here and help us with defending the village while we deal with the cause of the rising undead?” My eyes flick between them before staying on the human since he seems to be the friendlier of the two. “Once the immediate threat is dealt with, we could send out our own men to aid you in your search.”

“No. Our orders forbid it.” The elven man says immediately. “We must continue our search. However, we implore you to contact us at once if you hear anything or see Warden Stroud.” He bows his head. “Until then, Inquisition.”

Before we have a chance to respond, he turns and exits the room with his companion who sighs and, after shooting us an apologetic glance, follows his partner from the room. Irritation pulses through me as I reach up to rub my temple. “Of course, nobody wants to help us.” I mutter, straightening.

“I was preparing our soldiers for the trek through Old Crestwood when I informed of their arrival.” Cullen explains. “I wasn’t going to summon you since we have no idea if they really are Grey Wardens but they insisted on speaking with you.” I glance over as he crosses his arms over his chest. “Originally they wanted to speak with you privately but I wasn’t about to leave you alone with them. I hope you don’t mind.”

I shrug nonchalantly. “Not at all. I’m actually glad you were here.” I frown. “Their sudden appearance is odd. The whole reason we seeked out Blackwall was because the other Wardens seemed to have vanished. If they truly are Wardens, what are they doing hunting down that Stroud guy? Why won’t they help with the rift crisis?”

He shrugs helplessly. “Your guess is as good as mine. There are a lot of unanswered questions lately.”

“Yes, there are and I better start getting answers soon, so help me.” Crossing the room, I pause at the door and look back. “I’ll see you and the others in the lower courtyard in a few. I need to check on something first.”

Leaving the room, I head back to the main courtyard to rouse my other companions. I seem mostly calm on the outside but internally, I’m an anxious mess. My heart pounds loudly in my chest as scenarios play in my head. What if I get trapped inside or away from my companions? What the caves somehow flood again? I feel myself getting worked up into a frenzy but I can’t stop. My breathing quickens, and my stomach knots up to the point that I want to expel my breakfast from earlier. I feel a cold sweat form all over my body as I duck into darkened area between two large kegs. Squatting in the darkened area, I place my face in my hands as I struggle to breathe. Tears form and threaten to break free but I try with all my might to keep them at bay. _Maker’s Breath… I don’t think I can do this._ Doubt grips at me and I take a couple shallow breaths as I try to talk myself into doing my job. Before too long, I sense somebody nearby as they kneel beside me. I flinch as they touch my arm before I feel my anxiety of the upcoming events starting to melt away, bit by bit until only a small seed of worry remained at the back of my mind. I look up at Cole who watches me with his eyes still concealed by his lanky pale blonde hair.

I watch him for a long moment, waiting for the embarrassment of being seen during my little meltdown to emerge but it doesn’t. “Thank you, Cole.” I say finally.

His head inclines slightly. “Your thoughts are dark and I felt your fear.” He says quietly. “You doubt you’ll be able to close the rift.”

“Shouldn’t you ask permission before reading a person’s thoughts?” I ask. I was trying to joke to lighten the mood but the tension is evident.

His neutral expression shifts as he frowns. “I just wanted to help, as I had promised.” He rises as I do and waits as I wipe my face of the streaks made by rogue tears.

“I know.” I sigh. “I’m sorry if I seem ungrateful. Thank you for helping me.” I motion for him to join me and we start making our way toward the main courtyard. Leaving the shelter of the inner keep, I quickly pull my hood up as we are immediately assaulted by the chilling morning rain.

He remains by my side as I pull aside the flaps of the tents just enough to inform the guys that they need to assemble in the lower courtyard. I find Cassandra’s tent to be empty and my brows furrow. “She’s already down in the lower courtyard.” Cole states, glancing around. “She’s anxious to deal with the rift.”

“Of course she is.” I mutter. “ _She’s_ not the one that has to seal it.”

The lower courtyard is buzzing with conversations as a small group of soldiers clump together near the door leading out to the back exit while Cullen and Cassandra stand near the stables, speaking with one another every so often as their gazes sweep over the group. Cassandra is the first to spot me as Cole and I head toward them. Her brows furrow as she looks at Cole. “Where did you come from?” She asks, glancing at me. “I don’t recall—”

“That’s a long story.” I frown. Cullen raises a brow at me as well but remains silent.  I stand beside Cassandra to await Dorian and Nevan’s arrival as I spot Blackwall speaking with a couple soldiers at the far end of the group. I spot a glimpse of the two companions, seemingly in an argument about something as we’re approached by a woman in chantry robes.

“Pardon me.” She says, softly as she comes to stand beside me. I turn to her. “You’re the Inquisition, aren’t you?”

“We are.” I nod. “How may we help you?”

“My name is Sister Vaughn.” She says with a slight bow. She smiles up at me. “I’m a lay sister from the old chantry that used to lie on the hill near the new village. I often do a funeral service among the chantries ruins; giving last rites and burning the bodies of those fallen from the undead attacks.”

“We’ve also burned bodies of those fallen since we arrived.” Cassandra says with a frown. “I hope we have not impeded on your duties.”

Seeing Cassandra, Sister Vaughn’s eyes widen. “Seeker Pentaghast!” She breathes before falling on a knee before her. “Forgive me! I did not expect to see the right hand of the Divine here of all places.”

I shoot Cassandra an amused glance as she raises a hand to the woman. “Rise and be at ease.” Cassandra says. “We have too much to do to stand on rank.”

The woman rises and bows her head. “Yes Seeker. As you say.”

“You wanted to ask us something?” I urge. “I’m assuming that’s why you’re here?”

Her face flushes slightly. “Yes. From the ruined walls of the chantry where I was doing a funeral service, I have a fairly good view of where Old Crestwood is. I noticed that the lake that was once there has been drained. I begged the Mayor to do that for years and now that it’s finally happened—”

“The Mayor didn’t drain it.” Cullen inputs. “After the Fort was overtaken, we went to check on the controls and had it drained.”

Her brows rise in surprise. “Oh!” She exclaims, her blush deepening. “Forgive me. I had no idea…”

“What about it?” I ask, growing more impatient with each passing second.

“If it’s not too much trouble, I was hoping that you could round up the remains of those lost there.”

I raise a brow. “You want to exhume the corpses at the bottom of the lake?”

She nods. “They were the Maker’s children.” She states. “They’re bodies deserve more than to be abandoned in a mire. A funeral service will put living minds at ease. It has been a decade since many have lost their loved ones. It’s time they have closure.”

“Your devotion does you credit, sister.” Cassandra says with a rare smile. “We will do what we can. For those remains that we do find, where would you like them taken? To the Chantry?”

She nods. “Yes. While you sweep through Old Crestwood, I shall recruit some help to build pyres for those you find.” She raises her hand in blessing. “Maker’s blessing, Inquisition.”

* * *

I feel my boots getting sucked into the mud as our small company descends down the slope to the depths of the former lake. Dilapidated houses dot the shoreline and wind around old stone barricades and platforms, hugging each cliffside on either side. Many of the homes are barely standing with chunks of wall or roof missing, a ghost of their former structures.

Just looking at it adds to the already eerie cold that envelops us in addition to the constant rain. Thunder rumbles overhead and I pull my cloak closer around me as I glance at the dripping underside of a nearby cliff.

“Everything hurts.” Cole mutters beside me. “Bones heavy like lead, daddy won’t stop coughing….”

I stop in my tracks and everybody else stops as well. “You’re sensing them.” I say quietly. “Where are they?”

He cocks his head slightly before his head turns toward me. “They’re everywhere.” Pointing off in the distance, I see what he means. Everywhere, I see the flame colored apparitions floating in and out of the rotting structures. They look similar to the wraiths we’ve seen pouring out of rifts but these ones seem peaceful and barely seem to notice us. Cassandra and Cullen reach for their swords as their eyes shift to look at them with suspicion.

“They won’t harm you.” Cole says calmly. “They’re just lost…frightened.”

“They may seem peaceful but that doesn’t mean that they are.” Cassandra points out. “We’ve fought wraiths like this before.”

“They won’t attack.” Cole insists. “I know—”

“How would you know?” Cassandra snaps, her gaze shifting to him.

“He can sense them.” My companions’ gazes fall on me. “It’s hard to explain but Cole can sense what they’re feeling and thinking. I’m also sure he can communicate with them as well.”

From the corner of my eye, I see Cullen visibly tense up. “You mean he’s a demon?” He unsheathes his sword and points it toward him as his eyes flick to me. “Is he controlling you?”

 Everyone’s eyes bore into me as both Cassandra and Nevan step away slightly while Dorian remains by my side, as though I’m about to burst into an abomination before their eyes. “He’s not controlling me and he’s not a demon.” I say, my growing irritation evident in my tone. I narrow my eyes at him. “As I said, it’s a bit hard to explain but, if you wish, Commander, we can discuss it when we return to the fortress.” I snap. “As I’m sure you’re aware, now isn’t the time; We have other pressing matters, like the rift that is causing the undead to attack.” As if on cue, groans are heard in the distance just as we catch a glimpse of a couple undead staggering up toward the former dock. “As I said!” I exclaim, motioning toward them. Immediately, Nevan and I nock arrows and take them out before we look around us for any more. Once clear, I swivel to face the soldiers behind us.

“Split up and search the area.” I instruct. “Any and all bodies found must be wrapped up and brought up to the chantry on the hill above New Crestwood. From there, Sister Vaughn will commence with a funeral service for those who perished during the Blight.” They stare blankly at me with their hands on their weapons before looking over to their Commander for confirmation. I turn to him, giving him a look before he sighs and nods.

“Go on. Inquisitor Trevelyan has given you all an order. Any bodies found will be brought to the dock to be prepared for transport to the chantry.” The soldiers scatter and start to comb through the area as I turn back to face the others with an annoyed sigh of my own. “While they do that, we should work on finding—”

“You! You there!” A woman’s disembodied voice cuts through the rain. We cautiously look around us for the source as it yells again. “You! Mortal!”

“She’s talking to you.” Cole says, pointing toward the nearby structure. The side facing us has since been destroyed with only a couple old wooden cots and a few other rotted pieces of furniture remain. From where we stand, there’s no sign of life yet a clear voice calls out to us. “You!”

Slinging my bow over my shoulder, I remove my shield from my back and unsheathe my sword. “Lena…” Cullen warns which is met with a glare before I motion to Cole and Dorian. We cautiously start toward the structure as whatever lies inside beckons us closer. Nearing the hole in the side of the structure, I put my shield out ahead of me as I peer around at the glowing flame-colored wraith. “You!” It snaps, turning to me with its blank head, devoid of a face or anything to distinguish that it was once human. “Stop cowering and come here. I wish to speak with you!”

I shoot Cole a cautious look and wait as he looks at it. The wraith reprimands us for not obeying as we wait. “It’s distressed but not hostile. It wants you to do something.” Cole finally says.

“Just me or all of us?” I ask. He pauses once more.

“Just you.”

After Cullen’s mini freak-out over Cole, I have to admit that I’m a bit hesitant. I glance up at Dorian for support, only to receive a shrug in response. “Whatever you decide, I’m with you.” He says with a half-smile. “Just try not to get us killed; I’ve grown rather fond of living.”

Keeping my shield up, I glance back at the wary expressions of the others before stepping over splintered wood and cracked stone to get into the house. Grief grips my heart like a vice as I look around for other creatures, only to see the skeletal remains of the home’s residents in the lopsided wooden bunks, and the other half decayed bodies lumped in a pile near where I assume a door once stood. Stepping closer to the irritated spirit, I feel a lump in my throat as I notice the small stature of the skeletons in the bunk. _They were children_. Peeling my gaze from them, I raise my shield slightly. “Spirit?”

“Finally!” She snaps. “Now that I’ve finally gained your attention, I _command_ you to tell me why nothing heeds my commands!”

“It’s definitely a bossy spirit, isn’t it?” Dorian muses. “This house doesn’t seem like it would have belonged—”

“Silence!” The wraith hisses. “Let the other one speak.”

“Be careful, Lena.” Cassandra says as she climbs over the rocks and wood behind us. “Regardless of how “harmless” a spirit seems, it may not remain so.” I notice her glance toward Cole. “In my experience, there’s always a chance that it may turn into a demon.”

The wraith turns to regard her. “Nonsense!” It denies. “I am in control of my own fate!”

“Says the spirit who was complaining about being unable to control anything only moments ago.” Dorian sneers.

“Silence, both of you! I only wish to speak with this one.” She motions toward me.

“Lucky me.” I mutter. “So what are you then? Are you a spirit or a demon?”

“Demon?” It asks, clearly offended. “Those dolts who would suck this world dry? How dare you accuse me of such a thing! I am called to higher things!”

“Higher things?” Cassandra asks. “Like what exactly?”

“If you _must_ know, I lead armies, kingdoms, and lords.” It replies. “I am imperial. I am command!”

“Yet you can no longer control anything.” I point out.

“How dare you!” It spits. “And what of you then? I sensed your presence. Just yours. Is there something alike in us?”

I frown. “No. I’m alive.”

“It’s your mark.” Cole says. “Since its linked to the Fade, spirits can sense it.”

“A mark?” It sneers. “That’s it? Then you are less than I thought.”

“Maker’s breath.” I mutter. “You’re just a ray of sunshine, aren’t you?”

“Don’t be offended.” It shrugs. “You may not be a leader like myself, but there must be those who follow those who lead.”

While I may not like my titles, being told I’m not a leader by this… _thing_ was like a punch to the gut. “Excuse you?” I hiss. “What the hell has made you so bitter?”

“Your world!” It exclaims. “It _ignores_ me.”

“I would too.” I mutter, irritably. As expected, it ignores me and continues to complain.

“I order the rocks to part, but they do not.” It fumes. “I bid the sky draw close, and it stays still! I don’t know how you mortals stand it.”

“Have you tried saying please?” Dorian smirks.

“Don’t mock me.” It hisses.

I roll my eyes. “If you hate it here so much, why not just return to the Fade? I’m sure everything would listen to you then.”

It’s arms fold stubbornly over it’s transparent chest. “No. I will not be denied. I refuse to leave until something obeys my orders!”

Wanting nothing more to have this annoyingly bossy apparition out of my hair, I sigh. “Fine. I’ll help you. I pledge myself to your service.” I say. “What do you wish for me to do?”

“Excellent!” It exclaims. “I have but one command.”

“And that is?” I ask.

“If it’s to kill any of us, I recommend taking out the Warden. My nose will thank you.” Dorian says.

“It’s not that.” The specter says hotly. “A creature made of rage had the _gall_ to chase me across the lake. Destroy it in my name and be rewarded!”

 “You want her to kill a rage demon?” Cassandra asks. “Alone?”

“Like hell I am.” I frown.

“It doesn’t matter.” It says with a dismissive wave. “Just kill it.”

“Done.” I nod. “We’ll report back when it’s done.”

The spirit disintegrates before us and I let out a sigh. “Maker… Never thought I’d ever pledge my services to a ghost but here we are.”

“Yes.” Dorian smirks from beside me. “I believe Varric said it the best. Weird shit happens.”

* * *

 

The amount of bodies that showed up near the dock was substantial. As my group and I walked through the old town, stepping over skeletal remains, broken wood and other assorted items, we came to a large set of stone steps leading up to a platform, topped with a still remarkably intact medium-sized hut.

“Something tells me that was the Mayor’s old house.” Cullen comments. Since I snapped at him over Cole, this was the first time he’s spoken other than to mutter to me that we need to speak later.

I nod absently as we ascend the staircase, being careful not to slip on the algae coated steps. The door of the hut has long since been swept away leaving only Maker knows what remained inside.

“Lena, look.”

I follow Dorian’s gaze to the small worn sign hanging above the door. A soft glow emerges from his staff as he holds it up. I squint at the worn lettering. _Mayor Dedrick._ “You’re right, Cullen. This is his old house.” Given that Dorian is the only one who has a light source, I motion toward the dark interior. “Little help?”

A softly glowing gold orb emerges in his palm and slowly brightens as he raises it ahead of me. Standing near Cullen, I feel his hand clench into a fist beside me and I take advantage of the dim light of the outside to grab his hand and give it a gentle squeeze. I shoot him a quick reassuring smile and feel his hand relax slightly with a nod.

With Dorian and I at the head, our group cautiously moves through the hut. It’s a fairly good size with surprisingly little furniture save an old overturned bed, a couple stools and a large wooden chest sitting near the old fireplace.

“I’m surprised how little there is in here.” Blackwall comments as he peeks through the small divider wall. “His new house is well furnished. Why is this one so empty?”

“Something seems off about this, Lena.” Dorian says. “I’d say we should ask him about this but I doubt he’d tell us the truth.”

Kneeling in front of the chest, I beckon Dorian over. Wiping the algae and barnacles that had collected on it, I squint at the lock before reaching for my lockpicks.

“You think something is in there?” Cassandra asks from behind me.

“After a decade spent underwater? Who knows.” I shrug. “Worth a try.”

It takes me a few minutes but I finally hear the satisfying click. Placing my picks back in my belt, I take a deep breath as I feel everybody watching with anticipation.

Dorian lowers the orb and has his hand ready in case something springs at us. The chest creaks as I open it. My brows furrow as I shuffle around the slightly wet stacks of papers and books.

“Wait.” Dorian says, leaning down. He squints at the contents before pointing to a small scrap of paper peeking out from beneath a leather-bound sheaf of papers. “What’s that?”

Grabbing the small slip of paper, I squint as Dorian lowers the orb lower. The lettering is a bit faded but I can just barely make out what it says.

_The work you ordered is done. Do what you want. I’ll be in the hills trying to forget it._

_-Robert_

“What work was he talking about?” Cassandra asks.

I shrug. “I wish I knew. The only two that seem to have know is Robert and the Mayor. Robert was the wheelwright and is dead. Since dead men tell no tales, he won’t be able to tell us. That only leaves the Mayor and we all know that he won’t talk.”

“I smell foul play.” Dorian says, his expression grim.

Placing the note back, I shut the chest once more and rise, turning to face Cullen and Cassandra. “As Dorian keeps pointing out, this doesn’t seem right.” I frown. “While the bodies exhumed are being prepared for transport, I want every structure in Old Crestwood searched for chests that contain any type of documents. Those documents will be set aside so that, once the rift is dealt with, I can look over them and try to piece together what actually happened.”


	45. Desperate Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the lake that overtook Old Crestwood drained, it's now time for Lena and the gang to trek down into the caves beneath Crestwood to seal the rift. Unfortunately for Lena, certain sights and flashbacks are making it difficult to do her job.

“There.” Cole announces, pointing to the weathered door set in the rock face at the top of the hill. “The caves are just ahead.”

Seeing the door, I feel my nerves seize up. This is it. This is the moment I have been dreading. I will have to walk through the wet, darkened tunnel and face my greatest fear.

“Lena.” I jump as I feel a hand on my shoulder. My widened eyes are met with Cullen’s concerned brown ones.

“Sorry.” I mutter, the blush sweeping over my cheeks. “I was lost in thought. What?”

Feeling everybody watching us, his hand drops from my shoulder. “What I was saying was that I’ll be going with you for extra backup.”

“No!” I exclaim before I realize what I’m saying. Feeling his concerned gaze, I avert my eyes, mentally scorning myself for my outburst. “Sorry… what I mean is that there’s a lot that needs to be done out here.” I risk looking up at him and instantly regret it as I see his concerned gaze. I paste a smile on my face. “My companions and I have dealt with rifts before. We’ve got this covered. You should stay up here and make sure that all documents are set aside and all bodies have been found and prepared for the chantry.”

I notice that he tries to resist touching me. “Are you sure?”

I nod. “Positive. We’ll be back before you know it. And when we return, we’ll crack open some of the wine stores and celebrate.”

I can see that he wants to argue but instead bows his head. “Very well.” He looks over the others. “Be safe down there. We have no idea what lurks down there still.”

He casts a final glance at me then turns and heads back down the hill into the town. Guilt grips at me but I push it away and turn toward the cave entrance once more with a deep breath. I feel the sudden urge to vomit as my stomach knots up but I force it down. “Let’s go.” I say, surprisingly calm. “Let’s get this shit over with.”

* * *

 

As though the very prospect of being face to face with another rift after my cowardly display the last time wasn’t anxiety-inducing enough, we walk into the darkened cave with Dorian’s hovering orb of light leading the way and find that only a couple hundred feet from the entrance, a long ladder seems to lead forever into the pitch-black abyss below. Stupidly, I stand at the ledge and look down and, seeing nothing but the ladder rising from nothingness, fear seizes my heart. “Well… fuck.” I mutter.

“Wonderful!” Dorian says miserably. “I’ve always wanted to climb a questionable ladder into the dark recesses of a cave!”

“It’s not ideal but we have little choice, Dorian.” Blackwall says. “There’s no other way down.”

Dorian glares at him and I take a couple deep breaths to try and calm my nerves. “I’ll go first, I guess.” I say, impressed that it didn’t come out as a terrified squeak.

“Just be careful, Lena.” Cassandra warns with a frown. “After being submerged in water for so long, who knows how sturdy it is.”

“Great.” I mutter. “As if I needed any more reasons to flake out. Thanks Cassandra.” Taking another deep breath, I lower myself down and, with a quick prayer to the Maker, I begin my descent down the ladder.

It takes a little while to reach the bottom but I land on solid ground with a small splash in the water I imagine still resides on the ground.

“Lena?” I hear my name called from above. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah!” I call up to them. “The ladder seems fairly intact but I would recommend only coming down one at a time.”

Aside from the glow coming from the ledge, I’m completely surrounded by stifling darkness. Igniting my hand, I look around to find that the space is much like the town with the walls and stalagmites covered in barnacles and algae.

As I wait for the others to climb down, I take a moment to look around to try and find a tunnel leading outwards. All three guys make it down when I finally find it. “Hey gu—” I begin to say as a loud crack echoes throughout the cave. Spinning around, I watch as the ladder breaks about mid-way and Cassandra falls down, directly onto Dorian. The orb evaporates mid-air, leaving my mark to be the only light as we’re plunged once more into darkness.

Rushing over, I kneel in the inch of water beside them. “Maker’s breath, Cassandra.” Dorian groans as she mutters an apology before scrambling to her feet. I offer a hand to Dorian and help him to his feet. “The next time you attack from above, you can at least give me a warning, yes?”

The orb reappears in time for me to see the glare she shoots him before walking off to the side to retrieve her shield which somehow came dislodged when she fell.

Leading toward the tunnel I found, I look down as I hear the sound of water flowing downward and warn them as we carefully walk down the slippery slope. Seeing a sliver of dim light coming from further in, I turn to tell the others as my foot slips and I slide down the rest of the way as they call after me.

Sliding out into a large cavern, I scramble for my shield and hold it out ahead of me. My heart pounds loudly in my chest as I clamor to my feet, taking in the path lined with rotted and broken planks of wood. The path leads toward the center where, illuminated by the dim light from somewhere above, water cascades down from the surface and disappears somewhere at the center. The others shortly follow, asking me if I’m alright as I hold up a hand to quiet them. “Shhh.” I whisper. They look around for signs of danger.

“What?” Dorian hisses.

“Do you hear that?”

They wait and, faintly in the distance, we hear the sound of a child sobbing. Cassandra’s brows draw together. “A child? How could they have gotten—”

Before she can finish, a blue-ish white apparition of a young girl appears from behind a nearby stalagmite. She peeks shyly around the dripping column.

“Hello?” I ask, taking a step forward. “Who are you?”

She ducks behind the column once more.

“It’s alright. We’re not here to—”

“Hurt me?” The child says, her voice small and frightened. “You can’t. I’m already dead.”

I feel a chill run down my spine. While the cave is already eerily chill, hearing a child say such of thing turns your blood to ice. “I know…” I breathe. “And I’m sorry.” I motion toward the people behind me. “We’re the Inquisition.” I take another step forward and this time she remains. Her eyes are wide and I see her hair float in the air as though suspended in water. “My name is Lena Trevelyan. What’s your name?”

Her eyes shift to the others behind me before setting on me once more. “Celin.” She says. “Celin Gilmore.”

I offer her a smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Celin.” I say, gently. “There’s a tear in the veil somewhere in these caves that is causing demons to pour out and is causing the dead to rise on the surface. It looks like a floating green crystal. Have you seen anything like that?”

Celin averts her gaze for a moment before nodding. “It glows.”

I nod and Cassandra tentatively steps forward, making the girl move closer to the pillar. “That’s it. It’s called a rift.” She states. “Where is it?”

Celin’s eyes widen slightly as she looks at me. I give her a reassuring smile. “We’re here to seal it. Can you tell or show us where it is, Celin? We would really appreciate your help.”

There’s a long pause before she finally nods and steps out from behind the pillar. “Follow me.”

Together, our little group follows Celin as she floats ahead of us. The water cascading down disappears through a hole in the center where the path winds downward into the depths of the caves. As we carefully descend deeper into the depths, I find myself thanking the Maker that the path down seems to be pretty well intact after all this time.

“I wonder how deep these caves go.” Blackwall comments from the back. We reach the bottom of the path and I slowly inch toward the waterfall and peer over the edge of the ledge.

“My guess is fairly deep.” I say. From the light above, I can just barely make out a lower floor where the water from above is pooled around the ledge of what looks to be another set of tunnels.

While the path end on the ledge, it splits off to a tunnel which Celin turns off into. It opens into a cavern much like the one I had slipped into with the exception of this one having a group of three armed undead grouped together near a little alcove. Had it not been for the skylight in the far end lighting the way down another winding path, we probably would not have even noticed them for they were just standing there, huddled together.

Celin floats toward them and, once noticing them, she gasps. Alerting them to our presence, she quickly sweeps off toward the path as we prepare ourselves.

The first of the group runs at me with its sword held high. It swings it down at me but I raise my shield and manage to knock it away before taking its opposite arm off in one swipe. It jabs its sword at me, each time glancing off my shield before I ram it against it, toppling it over. I hack it’s head off as the sound of clashing metal echoes through the cave as my companions take out the others.

When all have been taken care of, I glance around the area for a head count of my companions and notice that Celin is nowhere to be seen.

Sheathing my sword, I call out to her. “Celin!” I walk toward the small alcove where I find her. “There you are.” I breathe a sigh of relief as I walk toward her. “I was worried we lost you for a second there.”

She turns solemnly to me and I frown. “What’s wrong?”

She motions behind the dripping pillar in the corner. Following where she’s pointing, I feel my stomach drop. Among the pieces of broken crate, shredded bedrolls, torn blankets, broken pots, chests and a rusted lantern, I see the piles of human bones. In fact, the whole alcove is littered with them. I close my eyes. “Were people truly living down here when the caves flooded?” I say, more to myself. Blackwall comes to stand beside me, his gaze sweeping over the remains and debris.

“Cold water rising, no way out…” He mutters. “Maker’s Breath.”

“This is where you and your family died… isn’t it?” I say, barely above a whisper.

“Yes.” She says. I open my eyes and see her looking down at what remains of her family. “We came here when darkspawn overtook our village near Lothering.” She glances up at me. “We travelled for a long time until we made it to Crestwood. Daddy was sick so the Mayor sent us down here with other people who were sick. He said he’d send somebody to help the sick but then—”

“Then the caves were flooded.” I finish and she nods. Grief and rage burn through me. These people were sick and homeless and the mayor just left them in here to die. Did he even try to warn them?

“I’m so sorry, Celin.” I finally say. “You and your family deserved so much more. Every person who perished in these caves deserved more.”

She nods. Drifting past me, she floats over toward the path and pauses. “Come with me. The rift is a little further down.”

The boards creak under our feet as we follow Celin down the winding steps. _Maker, these steps better hold up better than the ladder we used to get down here_.

My fear of being trapped with the rift resurfaces and I suddenly feel like I’m suffocating. My heart pounds loudly in my chest and I slow down, holding onto the wall for support while my companions look on. Dorian rushes to my side and places a hand on my upper back. “No need to worry.” He tells them. “Go on ahead. I’m sure the dip in altitude is just hitting her. She’ll be fine in a moment.”

“Lena?” Cassandra checks. I wave them off without looking up and watch as they hesitantly continue. With them leaving, I try my best to breathe deeply as Dorian bends his head towards mine.

“Lena, what’s wrong?”

Struggling to draw a breath, I feel the hot tears beginning to spill down my cold cheeks as I shake my head. “I can’t.” I croak. “I can’t do this, Dorian.”

Normally I would be denying that anything was wrong but I’m terrified.

“Yes, you can, Lena.” He says firmly. I glance up at him, shaking my head.

“No. Dorian, I—”

Turning me to face him, he takes my face in his hands as his bright blue eyes bore into mine. “Listen to me for a moment, alright?”

Eyes wide, I nod.

“I know that, while you may deny it, what happened to us at Recliffe Castle has traumatized you. Badly, from what I gather.”

My eyes lower from the shame.

“Hey,” he says softly, tilting my head up to meet my eyes once more. “That’s nothing to be ashamed of. After what we seen and experienced, I’d be surprised if you hadn’t had some sort of psychological scarring.” He let’s out a sigh. “Lena, I know this is a hard time for you and you don’t want to hear this right now but, we need you. Unfortunately, you’re the only one who can close the rifts.”

“I know…” I mutter. I feel my lower lip tremble and latch onto Dorian as tears start pouring down my cheeks. His arms wrap around me and I bury my face in his chest while he smooths my wet hair.

“You _can_ do this.” He mutters by my ear. “And you’re not alone. In Redcliffe, I promised you that I would protect and take care of you; I have no intention of breaking that promise.” Pulling away, he offers me a smile. “So, come on. Let’s go kick some demon asses. We have a rift to close to save peoples’ lives.” His hands drop to his side and he motions down the steps. “I’m right behind you.”

I take a quick moment to wipe my eyes before I take a shaky breath and nod. “Let’s do this.”

With a burst of shaky confidence, I follow Dorian down the steps. The pale light of his orb which levitated a few mere yards ahead of us is quickly met with a dark, red and orange light as we find the others waiting patiently along a corridor. For a fleeting moment, my own fears and worries are temporarily replaced with awe.  I’m so enthralled in the immaculate carvings and soft glow of whatever is embedded in the walls that I almost fall flat on my face as I step off the slippery, uneven rock of the cave.

“Maker…” I breathe, striding over to the walls. I run my fingers over the wet intricate designs, marveling over how, just in this corridor, the temperature is about ten degrees warmer. “Is this—?” I turn to look at Dorian who stands behind me at the foot of the few stairs leading up to the platform by the wall. He nods coming to stand beside me.

“The infamous Deep Roads.” He says. I watch as his eyes light up at the sight. “See this?” He points to the embedded glowing strip. “That is lava.” He shoots me a half-smile. “That’s why it’s so warm in here.”

My brows shoot up as my gaze slips back to the wall. The centers have a strip of what looks like stained glass running from the ceiling to the platform but, upon closer inspection, it turns out to be pieces of gemstones.

“Lena.” Cassandra calls, her tone clipped. I turn and watch as she and the others patiently wait for us to continue. I step off the platform and glance around as I make my way toward her.

“Where’s Celin?” I ask.

“She left.” Cassandra replies, crossing her arms over her chest. Turning, she points toward the end with the same eerie, dim lighting accompanied with a small column of water cascading from somewhere on the surface. “The rage demon that you pledged to slay for the wraith is up ahead.”

“Wonderful.” I mutter. My heart pounds and I look toward Dorian for support. With a half-smile, he nods. _You’ve got this_. His eyes seem to say. Taking a deep breath, I pull my bow off my back. “Let’s get this over with.”

My adrenaline pumps loudly in my veins as I take off at a sprint toward the end and jump up on the rock. Big mistake. Flashes of Redcliffe Castle flick through my mind. This seems way too similar with the dripping water filtering down through a huge grate in the floor. My companions rush past me to the rage demon skulking around, it’s base glowing like metal straight out of the forge. I clamp my eyes shut and shake my head in attempt to make the images leave. My breathing is labored as I reach back and nock an arrow before shooting it at the demon as it’s attentions are diverted to the two humans hacking away at it. My arrow flies past it. “Fuck!” I mutter, nocking another arrow. _Come on, Lena. Focus._

Raising my bow once more, I inhale as I draw back on my bow.

_You’re thinking too much, Lass._

I immediately lower my bow and swivel around. That voice… It was so clear and familiar like a distant memory. Am I remembering something from my past? I cast a wary glance around once more before raising my bow. Once more, I inhale as I draw my bow and I hear it once again. _You need to focus. Look ahead of you at your target. Relax and shoot._

Relaxing, I inhale once more and shoot. I smile as it sinks deep into its neck with an enraged screech. I shoot one arrow after another while the others wear it down. _Why is it not going down_?

Annoyed, I sling my bow across my back and reach for my small shield. Running toward the demon, I yell to the others to get back. Sliding a few feet away, I ignite my mark. “Alright, you bastard.” I mutter. “Time to die.

Raising my hand, a sudden wind picks up, making my saturated cloak flap behind me like wings as a bright green orb appears above the demon’s head. It screeches as it reaches out with its claw like fingers and I feel the heat radiating off them as it nears my face before being drawn back to the orb. Thoughts of Redcliffe try to invade but I push them aside and focus as chunks of molten rock peel off and disappear into the orb until it’s final anguished scream is overtaken by the wind whipping around us.

As the creature disappears, the wind slows to a light breeze before disappearing entirely within seconds.

Feeling sapped of my energy, I fall to my knees on the grate.

“Well, that’s one way to do it.” Dorian chuckles, slinging his staff across his back. I push my wet hair away from my face and shrug. I look up at him with a lopsided grin. I feel Cassandra’s confused glance. No doubt she’s wondering what the hell is happening with me. Before I was terrified to even go near it than all of a sudden, I was rushing toward it and sucking it into the Fade. She probably thinks I have completely lost it. Maybe she’s right. I couldn’t even begin to explain the sudden surge of confidence that had fought back my fear.

Climbing back to my feet, I motion toward the giant pillars leading to the next area. “Shall we?”

Blackwall shrugs and passes between the two wrought metal statues sitting atop stone pedestals that flank another dwarven corridor. With a weary sigh, Cassandra follows Blackwall with Nevan and Dorian close behind. Taking a good look around to ensure that nothing else was hiding off in the various crevices, I start to jog after them.

“The rift is up ahead.”

I slow as I jump as Cole suddenly materializes by my side. “Andraste’s ass!” I exclaim, turning my annoyed glance toward him. “We really need to put a bell around your neck or something.” I mutter. Taking a moment to allow my racing heart  to slow back down to normal, I take a deep breath. “Where have you been? I haven’t seen you since we found the wraith in Crestwood. This constant disappearing is starting to make people think I’m crazy.”

He tilts his head thoughtfully like a mabari. “I was speaking with the spirits in the village. So many of them are trapped. They need people to know the truth.”

 We had just barely rounded the corner when I stop mid-stride to face him. “The truth?” I ask, my blood suddenly feeling like ice. I shiver. “Truth about what?”

“About what happened to them.”

“Cole.” I reach out to touch his arm. Part of me half expected him to be cold like a cloud of mist but, he’s warm and firm to the touch. _Like an actual person_. He waits patiently. “I need you to speak plainly with me here. Did they tell you anything?”

Before he gets a chance to speak, Blackwall calls down the hall to me while an impatient Cassandra unsheathes her sword and runs into a room at the left end of the hall. I turn back to face Cole and, of course, I find that he’s vanished. “Dammit Cole.” I mutter. “We really need to talk about that.”

I run down the hallway, listening to my boots splattering along the wet stone before I turn. I freeze on the spot as I see the bane of my existence hovering at the center of the cavern. If I didn’t feel an obligation to seal the rift with it’s floating crystal surrounded by demons, I would have turned and ran away in hopes of finding an alternate exit.

 _Maker, give me the strength_. I mutter under my breath. With trembling hands, I fumble with my bow and it falls to the floor with a small splash. _Take a deep breath, Lena._ I try to tell myself. _We can do this. We’ve done this many times before._ With a frustrated groan, I bend down to retrieve my bow and look up at the chaos happening ahead of me.

Bright green ribbons of energy twist and arch around the crystal as they rise upward. From my vantage point, I watch the tendrils of electricity shooting out from the tip of Dorian’s staff. The foggy blue energy with the bright white stripe brilliantly contrasting with the green behind it. He expertly twirls the staff around his hand as he attacks the creatures with both magic and the blade at the end, puncturing and slashing at the mangled and stretched flesh.

Near him, Cassandra and Blackwall’s guttural cries as they swing their blades around and the occasional sound of flesh hitting their metal shields echo around the spacious cavern.

For a while, I don’t see Nevan and begin to worry that he may have been cut down before I see him roll in front of the entrance of the little hall I’m standing in. He dodges a couple orbs of energy being shot from a fear demon standing a little ways away from the rift. The orbs hit the wall beside me and Nevan immediately loosens a couple arrows at it; one of his arrows hitting it straight in the eye before it shrieks and is sucked back into the Fade.

Even with my hands trembling, I manage to get a few arrows lodged into the back of a rage demon before Dorian freezes it and Blackwall strikes the final blow. Chunks of rock spill to the ground and tumbles off the platform into the moat of water surrounding it.

“Lena! Now!” Cassandra cries, sending the long lanky shriek back into the Fade. Just seeing the creature makes my brain flash back to when a shriek nonchalantly threw future Cassandra and Varric’s bodies in a heap together after breaking through the door. I shake my head to clear the image as I feel my heartbeat in my ears.

“Lena!”

My feet feel frozen in place but I know it’s just my fear anchoring me to the spot. I see from the corner of my eye as Cassandra starts making her way toward me and I force myself forward. _I have to play this off like I’m fine._

I run toward the rift, the slice in the rift opening slightly to where I can see the demons trying to make their escape. Misjudging the step, I stumble and my boots plunge into the knee high moat around the platform. I feel a slight twinge in my ankle but use my fear induced adrenaline rush to pull myself back up and face the rift. Terror grips at me as I see the demons faces before a claw swipes at me from the narrow opening. _Just do it!_

Closing my eyes, I feel my mark ignite and thrust my hand forward. The light grows brighter as tendrils of green energy wrap around my arm and I feel it pulling me in. I grit my teeth as I use my fear to give me the strength as I sense Cassandra nearby, standing at the ready to force my hand if need be.

The rift explodes ahead of me, sending both Cassandra and I flying back into the miniature moat surrounding the platform. Half my body is submerged as I cling to the stone steps, resting my cheek on the wet stone as I try to calm my rapidly beating heart. _That’s it. It’s over_. I tell myself. _The rift is now closed so the people of Crestwood can sleep peacefully without worrying about what deceased relative will try to attack them next._

“Lena.” Cassandra calls as she rises. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” I reply to her but stay where I am. I faced my fear and closed the rift without Cassandra forcing me this time and yet, I don’t feel very accomplished. Sure, I’m relieved that the rift is closed for Crestwood’s sake but the only reason I did it unaided was because it was made out of desperation to avoid the looks of concern from my companions. The last time I received those looks of pity because I couldn’t close the rift, I could feel myself coming apart at the seams and tried very hard to pretend that I was fine.

Seeing that I had yet to move from where I fell, Dorian strode over to me and knelt in the water beside me. “Are you hurt?” He asks, quietly.

 _Not physically._ I shake my head. “No.”

Before he can further probe me with questions, we both look back toward the cavern entrance. I sit up and listen to the strange distant sound.

“What is that?” I ask. Cassandra’s eyes narrow as she unsheathes her sword and carefully makes her way toward the entrance, peering around the doorway. She disappears from the room for a moment. “Within moments, she runs back inside toward us.

“Run!” She yells.

Before we have a chance to ask her what’s happened, water rushes down the hallway outside the door and collides into the wall before pouring into the room. “Go!”

I quickly scramble to my feet, tripping on the steps in my panic. Dorian catches my arm and helps me up before we follow the others through the nearby doorway.

“This way!” Blackwall bellows as we squeeze past the wall of stalagmites that divides the chambers.

Passing through what looks to have once been a dining or meeting area—presided over by a giant stone paragon—Blackwall grunts as he pries open the door before motioning the rest of us inside before sealing it. Standing in only ankle deep water, we take a moment to catch our breath.

Leaning back against cold stone wall, I turn look at Cassandra. “So now what?” I ask. “There’s no way we can back track to find a way out.”

“We’ll just have to find a way forward.” She shrugs. Pushing away from the wall, she begins walking down the tunnel and out of sight of Dorian’s orb. “There once was a mine near Crestwood but was abandoned during the Blight.” We hear her voice echo off the walls. “Perhaps it’s nearby.”

Seeing as we have no other options, I follow the sound of her voice. We travel deeper into the twisting tunnels until we hear a blast from above, quickly followed by another one. The tunnels shake around us and chunks of rocks dislodge themselves. “What was that?” A panicked Nevan exclaims. He looks at me with a wide-eyed expression in hopes that I can elaborate but I’m at a loss for words, seeing as I’m wondering the same thing.

“Inquisitor.” Blackwall says grimly. I turn to face him and he points behind him. “We need to get going and quickly.” I turns slightly and I see what he’s getting at. Water was already beginning to seep through the cracks of the door, but the explosions had fractured the surrounding stone, weakening it to the point that it was on the verge of breaking.

“Right.” I nod, turning to face the others. “Scout ahead in search of some type of exit. I have no idea how long we have until the stone breaks--”

Another blast sounds, and we hear the rocks holding the water at bay give way and the water starts flooding in. “Go!” I call, pushing them urgently down the tunnel.

With the water hot on our heels, we follow the tunnel out to a small enclosed cavern with no other tunnels or doorways to escape the rapidly rising water. My mind races to figure how to get out as the others yell to me, asking for a plan.

“Dorian!” I call out. He turns to me and I point to the orb as the water begins to pass my hips. “Can you make it any brighter?”

He nods and raises his staff and the soft glow of the orb brightens and fills the small room. Aside from making the rising water more terrifying, I quickly glance around until I see the ladder near one edge of the room. Wading toward it, I almost trip a couple times as my boots get caught in something. Nevan calls out to me as I check the ladder to see that it only reaches halfway up due to it being broken, who knows how long ago. Looking up to where it should have reached up to, I feel a brief  glimmer of hope rush over me. “There!” I call pointing up to the top of the cavern where, through the slats of a small door, I see the faint streams of daylight filtering through. The water reaches my chin and before long, all five of us are treading water.

Shivering from the freezing water, my hands shake as I reach back to loose an arrow from my quiver and curse under my breath as it takes forever to nock it. Once it’s nocked, I line up my shot and let it fly. Due to my shaking, I hear it hit the stone beneath it and a soft splash as it falls back down into the water. “Fuck!” I hiss. Bow in hand, I swim over to the small platform from which I saw the ladder standing on. It doesn’t raise me very high out of the frigid water but it’s just enough to lessen my shaking to line up my shot again. This time my arrow strikes the rotting wood, breaking it enough to get a stronger stream of light.

The water rises enough that I’m once more treading water on the platform. “We need to get up there.” I state.

“At this rate, we should be up there soon.” Dorian says. “Who knows how long it’ll continue to flow.”

With the cold, the exertion of fighting demons and closing the rifts, I feel the fatigue beginning to set in after what feels like ten minutes. I begin to feel weary and find it difficult to keep moving when a rope drops down from the door.

“Cullen must have found us!” Cassandra explains, swimming toward it. She tugs on it and I half expect it to fall the rest of the way into the water but it tightens.

“We’ll have to climb.” She states be for holding it out to me. “You first.”

“No.” I say, my teeth chattering. “You guys have heavier armor that will weigh you down. You should go first so then you can help us up.”

With no time to argue, Blackwall and Cassandra are the first two to go then it is Dorian and I. Nearing the top, a strong dark arm grabs mine as Dorian pulls me up onto the surface, grunting with the effort. I collapse onto damp grass and close my eyes, relief that I survived washing over me. Once my eyes open, I squint at the bright sun that hangs in the grey-ish white sky and smile to myself. Cullen is nowhere in sight so I wonder who threw the rope down. Pushing it aside, I decide to just appreciate that I’m finally out of there.

My happiness is short lived as I sit up and notice only three of my four companions. My smile falls as fear seizes my heart. “Where’s Nevan?”

The others look around and I scramble over to the hole and look down into the darkness. “Nevan!”

When I hear no response, my breathing picks up. “Nevan! Answer me!”

Again, no reply. Before the others have a chance to say anything, I jump back into the hole, hearing them cry out my name before I’m enveloped by the cold darkness once more. I resurface and look around me, squinting at the darkness around me as I try to make out Nevan’s form in the dimmed light from above.

Taking a deep breath, I dive below the water and ignite my mark. The surrounding area lights up with a bright green hue as I dive deeper, looking around for my companion. I find him, weakly struggling with something around his leg and quickly swim over to him. His body goes limp and I bend down to see the rope caught on his boot. Running out of air, I quickly untangle his boot, wrapping my arm around him before I kick off the ground and bring him to the surface. Sucking in some air, I pull his limp body with me.

Thankfully, by the time I had rescued him, the water level had reached almost a foot below the door. “Take him first.” I say before Dorian and Blackwall reach down to grab one of his arms each and lift him up to the surface. Nevan is pulled to the side as Cassandra reaches in and grabs my arm and pulls me.

Once on the surface, I suck in some fresh air before crawling over to where Nevan lies prone, his arms at his side. I move to his side and look down at him. “Come on, Nevan.” I mutter. Leaning down, I listen for breath but hear nothing.

Closing my eyes, I try to think back to Redcliffe when I revived Dorian. _Come on, Lena. Think! What did you do?_

“His lips are turning blue!” Blackwall reports from across from me. My eyes widen as I suddenly remember. Igniting my hand once more, I motion for the others to move back before taking a deep breath. Placing my hand on Nevan’s chest, I close my eyes as I try to focus on expelling the water from his lungs as I did with Dorian. Unlike last time, I didn’t have people watching me so I have to try to focus harder. My hand begins to vibrate softly before a jolt shoots from my hand and he jumps off the ground. I snatch pull my hand away as we all watch with anticipation.

“What did you do?” Cassandra asks, more in awe than alarmed.

Before I have a chance to reply, Nevan coughs up the dark water as he quickly rolls over. I sigh with relief and lean back on my heels as I wait. After a couple minutes of coughing and sucking in shaky breaths he sits back.

“My boot got caught…” He says, his brows burrowing.

“Noticing you were not with us, Lena dove back in and brought you out. She helped revive you.”

Water drips down his face from his hair as his slate grey eyes raise to meet mine. “You saved me.” He breathes.

“Of course I did.” I say with a self-conscious grin. “You’re my friend.” I shrug. “Also, I promised I would get you back to your clan. Can’t do that if you’re dead, can I?”

“ _Ma Serannas, Fa'lon_.” He bows his head. “I owe you my life.”

“Fa'lon?” I raise a brow.

“Friend.” He grins.

I return his smile and Dorian clears his throat. “As beautiful as this all is, we should probably head back to the village. I’m sure Cullen would like to know what happened.”

I nod and I help Nevan to his feet as we start down the hill toward the town.


	46. A Hunting We Shall Go!

Cullen runs a hand through his wet hair as he paces around the war room in the tower. He had been attending the final funeral service for his fallen soldiers at the Chantry when he had received the news that somebody had re-flooded the old town and, consequently, the caves which Lena and her companions were still trekking through. Moments later, he heard the explosions in the hills and immediately sent soldiers to inspect the source of the noise before making a beeline through the new town. Through the buzz of confusion about the distant blasts, men and women alike came out to thank the Inquisition for their help but he barely heard a word they said.

Returning to the fortress, he shouted orders to soldiers near the gate to scour the hills for signs of the Inquisitor and her companions before locking himself away as worry set in. His hand reaches into his pocket and feels the cool familiarity of the coin he often had. He absently rubs the worn markings with a callused thumb as he silently prays to the Maker that they found a way to escape. As she said, Lena  _did_  have an uncanny way of surviving when the odds are against her. Yet, even through this glimmer of hope, a small kernel of doubt sat in the back of his mind.

He glances out the small, dirty windows of the tower before he begins pacing toward the door and back. A sharp rap on the door makes him pause as he strides over to the door. Unlocking it, he swings the door open to see one of the scouts he sent out. "Well?" He asks, anxiously. "Any news?"

They nod. "I came to report that the Inquisitor is alive, Ser. She's approaching the gates as we speak."

Elated, he manages to remain calm. "I'm glad." He says evenly. "Thank you."

Quickly shutting the door behind him, he flies down the stairs and starts making his way towards the gates.

* * *

We hear somebody call from inside the high walls as we approach the gates, shivering in our saturated clothes. The gates swing open and we're immediately greeted with cheers like the ones we received in Crestwood from the appreciative villagers. After all, the Inquisition have returned victorious after closing the rift. Not that anybody would be able to tell at first glance. Our group slowly walks along one another, hunched over from our fatigue of escaping the once more flooded tunnels.

"I never thought I'd ever say this but all I want right now is a bowl of that heated slop we had earlier and to curl up in our tent to sleep." Dorian mutters. I nod in agreement. I, too, would love to change clothes, eat and rest but I can still feel my anger at whoever tried to kill us by flooding the caves simmering under my skin. Whoever it was, they knew we would be down there and were on the trail of some dark secret. I want justice to be served to them, not for endangering only my life, but for endangering the lives of my companions.

The sun hangs high in the slate grey sky as we pass through the bastion and enter the courtyard. Instantly, we're welcomed back by one of Cullen's lieutenants as one of the servants— from a small group of villagers who pledged to help out at the fort in return for our help with the undead—quickly scampered toward us with a pile of woolen blankets. Once my companions had received their blankets, I dismissed them to go change and rest in their tents. Dorian, Nevan and Blackwall made no argument as they started up the stairs on one side of the stables. Casandra turns to me to inform me that she's going to change into some dry clothes then head back toward the chantry to inform Sister Vaughn of what we had seen and ask her to pray for Celin and her family. As she followed the guys up the stairs, I was about to follow suit when I see Cullen round the stairs on the opposite side. His eyes sweep over the courtyard anxiously before settling on me. Relief passes over his handsome face as he strides up to me, stopping a few mere inches. "Thank the Maker!" He breathes. "I'm so glad you're alright." His eyes flick to either side of me and he frowns. "Where are the others? They haven't…."

"They're fine." I reply. "You just missed them. They're heading back to their tents to change into dry clothes and rest until supper."

He nods. "Good." A moment passes and he says nothing as I notice his longing gaze before noticing how the small group of soldiers are watching us from near the gates. He clears his throat, subconsciously. "Right… well, now that I know that you and your companions are alright…"

Holding my blanket around with the ends clamped in my palm near my throat, I frown. "We need to speak." I say, cutting him off.

His brows shoot up in surprise but he quickly recovers. "Of course." He says, motioning toward the stairs he just came from. "We can speak in the war room." He says. Together, we begin up the steps and into the little tower leading into the keep. "A little before I heard of your arrival, I had one of the villagers relight a fire in the war room to wait for news after Old Crestwood was flooded once more."

"We didn't lose any soldiers in the town, did we?"

He shakes his head. "Luckily no. Half of them were transporting the bodies to the chantry while the other half was halfway toward the fort with all the documents we managed to find. I was at the chantry—" He pauses for a moment as we walk past a couple scouts huddled near a corner as they nursed a tankard of what I'm assuming is some of the ale from the giant casks. We brush past them on our way to the staircase leading to the main courtyard. We climb the stairs and enter the courtyard before he continues. "Anyways, as I was saying. I was at the Chantry asking Sister Vaughn if she knew anything about the boats we found on the shore near the dam when one of our soldiers pointed out the water pooling in the old town." He frowns. "With you in the caves under the town, I feared the worst."

"You and me both." I mutter, honestly.

We reach the tower and Cullen waves me in before closing the door behind us. Once inside, I feel the warmth of the room wash over me and close my eyes for a moment. Strong arms wrap around me and I lean back against him as I feel the heat from his body through the blanket. I feel his lips press against my temple. "As I said before, I'm just happy you're safe and in my arms once again." He mutters next to my ear.

I turn around in his arms and look up at him with a frown. "I know you don't want to hear this, but it was a close one, Cullen." I say frankly. "We had just barely closed the rift when the water started pouring into the lower caverns. We were able to escape to block ourselves off in a tunnel but there were explosions that cracked the wall that was keeping the water out. One the second blast hit, the water started pouring in…" I pause as though I can still feel the water rising up toward my knees. I shiver. "If I hadn't seen and shot the boarded up opening at the top of the cavern, we would have died." Reaching out from my blanket, I touch his chest, his gleaming breastplate still cold from outside. I look up at him with a solemn expression. "We need to find whoever did this. They put not only me but my entire team at risk!"

Releasing me, he walks stiffly over toward the fireplace, standing before it with his arm extended as he leans against the wall as his eyes look down at the flames. A strange silence falls over us as I watch him. "Cullen?" I say, confusedly.

"We already know who was responsible." He states, quietly.

My brows shoot up toward my hairline. "Really? Who?" I take a step forward. "I hope you guys locked the bastard up."

Turning his head, I see the remorse written all over his face. In the warm light of the fire and the nearby candelabra, I see him ashen but remain silent. "Cullen…" I say once more, taking a tentative step forward. "What happened? There's something you're not telling me…"

He runs an anxious hand through his hair as I hear him inhale. My stomach knots up and I feel a shiver run down my spine. "Cullen."

He straightens. "It was Mayor Dedrick."

Reflexively, I step back as though I was doused with icy water. "What?" I ask, shaking my head. "No… That's not possible. I stationed guards…"

He cuts me off with a remorseful shake of his head. "Shortly after some of our soldiers left to transport bodies and documents to their appropriate destination, there was a couple undead that rose up from one of the houses near the original lake. When the town was flooded, some were apparently swept further out—"

"What does that have to do with Dedrick?" I hiss. I watch him visibly swallow as my gaze darkens and narrows at him. He averts his gaze and takes another, what I assume is a calming, breath.

With our soldiers divided, we were short on those to fight the rising undead." He pauses and I watch as he licks his lip nervously. "We needed the help for only a moment so I called for the nearest soldiers to help which happened to be the ones you had guarding the Mayor's house."

I feel my blood starting to boil and try to keep my composure. "So, let me get this straight…" I say, my hand tightening on the blanket. "You called away the only people keeping a suspicious man from possibly fleeing?" I stare daggers at him.

"When the guards returned after we dealt with the undead, we found out that he had escaped. Knowing you were in the caves, he…"

"He flooded the town again in hopes that it would take us out and telling people what we saw." I finish. He gravely nods.

"One of our guards on the battlements of the fort heard the water during his patrol and saw the Mayor fleeing the tavern." Cullen explains. "I had my men search for him and caught him setting of lighting something in the old mines."

"And?" I press. "Is he in our custody now?" Seeing his resentful expression, I roll my eyes. "Of course not."

"He threw something into the mines and then fled. We almost had him—"

"Yet, you guys didn't catch him. The same man who I put under guard and had tried to kill me and my team."

His eyes flash as he takes a step toward me. I'm not sure if he's trying to be more authoritative but it just annoys me. "Lena, we  _will_  find him."

"Oh?" I raise a brow. "And when will that happen? A week from now? A month?" I sneer, receiving a glare.

"Well, you didn't exactly get my permission to station the men in the first place."

Striding toward him, I square up to him with my chest pressed against his as I stare him down which I imagine isn't very intimidating considering he's about a head taller than I am. "Are you  _seriously_  pulling rank with me right now?" I hiss. "I am the  _Inquisitor._ " I spit. "That means I outrank you. I'm your boss and what I say, goes."

He glares at me. "You are but just remember that _I'm_ the Commander of your army and they are  _my_  soldiers."

We fall into a tense silence for a moment with neither of us backing down. Finally, I step back with a sneer. "In that case, it looks like if I need something done, I'll have to do it myself."

His brows furrow as I turn on my heel. "Lena, what do you mean?" He asks as I stride toward the door. Shooting him a glare over my shoulder, I pull the door open. "Lena." He says again but, with a smug grin, I exit the room.

* * *

Leaving the warm room, I'm instantly hit with a gust of wind that makes me pull the blanket tighter around me. Rage-filled heat pours through my body as I descend the small stairs of the tower and make my way toward the main courtyard. I walk straight past the soldiers passing as they went about their duties, pausing only to shoot me a curious glance. Ducking into my tent that I share with Dorian and Nevan, I find both men passed out on their respective cots, a small snore coming from Dorian. Striding toward his cot, I gently kick the side of it a couple times before a groan emits from my sleeping mage. "If I'm being summoned to a meeting, I decline." He murmurs, his eyes staying shut.

"Dorian." I hiss.

I wait as he reaches a hand up to push the damp locks of hair back as he blinks awake. "Mm…" He groans before peeking at me through squinted eyes. "You look pissed." He observes as the corner of his lips curve upwards into a smirk. "Let me guess, wrong hole?"

I'm so angry that I manage to keep my grim expression and he frowns. He blinks as his eyes focus on mine. "What's happened?"

I cast a sideways glance at the still snoring Nevan before kneeling beside his cot. "Forgive me if this is a stupid question but is there a way to track somebody using magic?"

His brows furrow at me. "Track somebody?" He repeats, staring at me blankly as I nod. "There is…" He says, choosing his words carefully. "It's not exactly a minor spell."

"Can you do it?"

"Don't insult me, Lena." He mutters, reclining his head back on the rolled-up bedroll he's using as a pillow.

"I'm assuming that's a yes?"

He turns to me with an annoyed look which confirms it. "Good." I rise. "Meet me at the stables in ten minutes. We're going hunting."

Before he has a chance to respond, I turn on my heel and exit my tent. Almost immediately, I bump into Cullen who is still a bit red in the face from our squabble.

"Lena!" He hisses, taking my elbow and leading me off to the side. I pull my arm away with a glare as he looks down at me, crossing his arms over his chest. "I had a feeling I would find you here."

"Well, it  _is_  my tent." I shoot back.

He looks at me incredulously. "Lena," He says, his tone much calmer than before. "What are you doing? We've worked together for a while and I can tell that you're plotting something."

"Oh, so now you can tell if somebody is guilty of plotting?" I taunt. "Funny how you didn't catch that with the Mayor."

"Lena." He warns, ignoring my snide comment. "Are you going after him?"

"Perhaps." I shrug. "What's it to you? I outrank you, therefore, I don't have to explain myself."

Sighing heavily, he frowns. "I ask because he's dangerous and worry about you, darling" He says, quietly. "I know I messed up pulling Dedrick's guards away from their duty and I want to help make things right."

"You want to help? Then give me two men to arrest the bastard once we find him." I glower at him. "You failed the first time so now, we're doing things  _my_  way."

Side stepping, I start toward the stairs leading down into the lower courtyard and disappear into the hall.

* * *

Much to my annoyance, Cullen and two of our soldiers arrive at the Mayor's house shortly after Dorian and I do. They dismount from their horses and hand the reins over to the men I had originally stationed at the house. They avert their eyes from me as my gaze sweeps over them before I follow Dorian into the house.

Immediately, our senses are assaulted with the overwhelming stench of rotting food and what I imagine to be feces. Dorian and I gag as we cover our nose and mouths before venturing further into the home. "A little light please, Dorian." I say, muffled slightly by my tunic. A soft orb materializes, and I see the mess that the mayor had left behind in his haste to escape.

Cullen and the other two trail in behind us, expletives spewing from their mouths between gagging noises. I feel my eyes starting to water from the stench as I turn to look at them. "Search the area." I instruct. "We're looking for any indication of where he's going or something he left behind."

I receive reluctant nods as they spread out. Using my hand as another light, I notice the papers sprawled all over the desk and around it. While the others search the adjoining area separated by a wall, I stride over to the desk and squint at the papers in attempt to read them. On the very top of everything, I catch the very top of the paper that sends a chill down my spine. The letter is addressed to the Inquisition. Picking it up, I cast a glance at the wall where the soft glow casts shadows as the men move around. Stepping outside for better light, I hold the letter out ahead of me and read it.

_Inquisition:_

_It was not darkspawn that opened the dam and flooded Old Crestwood ten years ago. I did, in secret, the night they attacked. The undead you have been fighting are people I killed with my own hands with Robert's help. I lied about his death. He killed himself because he couldn't live with what we had done._

_We'd taken in refugees from the Blight. Many were ill. We moved the sick to the lower part of Crestwood, and the refugees into the caves, to stop the disease from spreading. It didn't work. One confessed he'd seen blight sickness before. It was always fatal. When the darkspawn attacked, I knew the only way the village would survive is if the blight-sick drowned with the monsters. I cannot bear the sight of Old Crestwood now that the water is gone. I cannot stay._

_I'm sorry._

_Mayor Gregory Dedrick_

For a moment, I feel like I'm about to be sick. I lean against the house as I try to wrap my head around the confession I just read. He actually did it. We all had a feeling that something was off but finding out that we were right and worse…

One of the soldiers nearby, who was gently petting my horse's neck to calm it, glances at me with a worried expression. "Are you alright, Inquisitor?"

Forcing down the breakfast rising in my throat, I nod and straighten. Turning my head toward the doorway, I call to the others to return to me. Without hesitation, they scurry out of the house, sucking in clean air before turning their attentions to me. "Dedrick left a letter." I say, holding it out as Cullen and Dorian crowd around me. I wait as they each read it in turn.

"Maker's breath…" Cullen breathes.

I shift my gaze to Dorian. "Would that suffice for a personal belonging?" I ask, motioning toward the letter still gripped in Cullen's gloved hands.

He shakes his head. "No. It has to have sentimental value." He replies, reaching into the pocket on his belt. He holds what looks to be a necklace on a worn chain and lets it drop to hang off his finger. "This should do though."

My brows draw together as I stare at it. "Is that a locket?"

He nods and reaches for the locket on the end and opens it, turning so I can see the picture of the pretty young woman. "My guess is she was either a wife, sister, or lover." He clamps it shut and returns it to his palm. "While I work on the tracking spell, I recommend getting on your horse. It should take off rather quickly."

Without being told, the two soldiers start toward the horses while Cullen looks uneasily between us. "We're using  _magic_?" He asks quietly. I can hear the disapproval in his tone but turn my steeled gaze to him. "You can stay at the fort if you wish." I say coldly. "I said we were doing this  _my_ way and that includes magic. Don't like it, stay."

Nodding to a confused looking Dorian to begin, I turn on my heel and stalk back towards the horses. As I'm about to swing up into the saddle, I faintly hear Dorian ask, "What did you do?"

I swing up into the saddle as Cullen follows suit as I watch Dorian. Waving his hand over the locket, his mouth moves soundlessly as a soft bright blue glow emits from his palm. I notice as Cullen visibly tenses on his horse beside me before shooting me a disapproving look, which I ignore.

Like he said, the soft glow of the locket grows brighter and, before I have a chance to ask what is supposed to happen, the light forms an orb and quickly surges forward. "Follow it!" Dorian calls as he races toward his horse.

Digging my heels into my horse's flank, I take off after the orb with Cullen and the two soldiers in tow. The orb passes over hills and past abandoned decrepit houses surrounded by broken pieces of fence, the wood jutting out of the earth like teeth. Riding at a full gallop, we ride for longer than I had expected and felt a glimmer of worry that we're being lead away from our target when I see somebody leaning against the crumbling column from a long-past destroyed ruin. "There!" I call out. As we get closer, we hear a shocked cry sound from the dirty looking man as he spots us. Instantly, he starts running, stumbling over the uneven ground of the ruins. Cullen and Dorian ride on either side of me as I reach back for my bow and ready an arrow.

Cullen takes notice and his eyes widen as I nock it and aim toward the fleeing mayor. "Lena! No!" He calls out, ramming his horse into mine as I shoot. My arrow flies past my target and it all happened so fast. I feel Cullen's horse ram my own and then, before I knew it, I hear the soft thud as I hit the saturated ground accompanied by two loud cracks, followed by blinding pain while my horse takes off without me. Wet, mud-caked hoofs trudge past me as the two soldiers behind quickly swerve to avoid trampling me. As pain overtakes my senses, I curl up, hugging my arm toward me as I just barely hear my name being called from somewhere nearby. When I manage to open my eyes, my vision is blurred from pained tears and I just barely make out the blonde hair as Cullen kneels beside me. He calls to one of the soldiers to retrieve my horse before he turns to me. "Lena…" He mutters. Even if his face is a bit blurred, I can hear the regret in his tone. I let out a small whimper as the pain overwhelms me. "Lena…I'm so sorry."

"What the hell was that for?" Dorian hisses from the other side of me. "You could have killed her!"

"I was keeping her from killing him." He hisses. "Confession or not, he needs to be tried before he can be executed."

"He's…getting away." I mutter through clenched teeth.

"I'll send the others—" Cullen begins to say before I glare up at him.

"No." Pushing him away with my good arm, I struggle to my feet. The mayor is halfway up the nearby hill when he turns around to look back at us. With as much effort as I can handle, I wipe my eyes with the back of my good hand as I fight against my pain and quickly pull an arrow from my quiver. My left arm cries out in pain but I somehow manage to launch an arrow at the mayor before Cullen can stop me. Immediately after taking the shot, my arm gives out and falls to my side as we watch the arrow arc through the air before skewering Dedrick's leg. He lets out a pained cry before he crumples and tumbles back down the hill.

Holding my arm once more, I glower at Cullen once more before turning to the soldiers. "Go grab him. We're taking him back to the fort."

As they run to collect the mayor, I retrieve my horse's reins from a solemn looking Dorian. "Dorian, you and Cullen can head back to the fort. Inform Cassandra of the letter we found of Mayor Dedrick's confession and assure her that we caught him as he was fleeing."

"But Lena…" Cullen starts to say before I cut him off.

"Leave." I say without looking away from Dorian. "When I return, I need you to take a look at my arm." Casting a sideways glance at Cullen, I frown. "For now, I just want to be alone."

I can see that Dorian isn't okay with leaving me alone but he nods. He pulls himself up into the saddle and I hand him the reins. No reason to have a horse if I can't pull myself into the saddle.

* * *

I return to the fort a couple hours later and I make my way towards the main courtyard. While I was out, a light rain had started to fall which only added to my miserable state. Had it not been for my already wet and muddy clothes accompanied by the throbbing pain in my arm, I would have stayed out longer. When I return, the sky is a beautiful painting of orange and gold as the sun dips below the wet stone walls of the fort. Luckily, the rain had begun to stop back the time I was by the new docks and torches had been lit within the walls. While I'm freezing in my wet clothes, I absently wave off any offer of a blanket and relieved welcome I receive as soon as I pass through the gates. At this point, I just want the pain to go away, to change clothes and pass out in my cot.

Passing through to the courtyard filled with tents, I pass the door to the dining hall where I what seems to be a happy celebration going on. I smirk to myself before the door swings open and hits my injured arm as a drunken couple of soldiers stumble out. Even in their drunken state, once they notice me glaring at them as I hold my arm, they quickly straighten as I receive slurred apologies. Stepping past them, I grit my teeth and continue toward my tent. A soft glow emits from inside the canvas, the top still bowed in by the pool of water from the previous couple days. Pulling aside the flap, I glance over toward Dorian's cot where he lies, his eyes casually scanning a page from the book held before him.

Stepping inside, the tent flap falls back into place behind me as Dorian's gaze flicks toward the entrance. His eyes widen as he bolts upright. "Lena!" He breaths, setting his book aside. He quickly rises from his seat and crosses the area, taking care not to hit his head on the lantern hanging on a leather strap at the center. "Where have you been? We expected you hours ago!" His eyes scan my form. "What happened?"

I follow his gaze to the tears in my trousers by knees, the holes framing the dark splotches of dried blood. "I fell." I say, nonchalantly.

He raises an incredulous brow. "I see. And what about the various other cuts and blood?" He asks, motioning to the gashes on my arm and freshly dried blood on the front of my brigandine armor. I turn away from him and sit precariously on the edge of my cot, groaning as I try to adjust my hurt arm. "I needed some space." I say, looking up at him. "Instead of coming straight back, I went looking for the woman named Judith that a man was worried about in the village."

"Did you find her?"

I shake my head. "No. I saw a small column of smoke in the distance and thought it might have been coming from her home. Instead, I came across two bandits who fled during the siege. They had set up camp in the hills and, when I came closer to see if it was Judith, they spotted me." The corners of my lips curl upwards in a smirk. "I must say, even with there being two of them and me having a hurt arm, they didn't stand a chance." Raising my good arm, I turn it to look at the gashes in my sleeve. "They managed to get a couple swipes in but I was able to out maneuver them."

He chuckles. "I never did doubt your abilities." He smiles.

My smirk falls into a sneer. "You're one of the few."

Helping me change out of my wet clothes into some dry ones brought with Cullen's group, Dorian kneels before me. Rolling up my sleeve, I watch as he sweeps his hand over the cuts running along my forearm and watch as the cuts slowly shrink before my eyes until only a thin line of newly healed skin is left in their place.

"I'm surprised Nevan wasn't here when I arrived." I say, wincing as Dorian carefully helps me take my arm out of my shirt to examine it. Seeing my pained expression, he mutters an apology.

"He's celebrating our victory with Blackwall." He replies.

"I'm surprised you're not with them. Celebrating a victory with drinking seems right up your alley."

He smirks. "Normally it would be. I'm always looking to drink and what we've done here is definitely a good reason. However, being in an enclosed place with a bunch of drunk unwashed men and women? I'd rather take my chance running back into Mayor Dedrick's house."

My shoulder and elbow are tender as his practiced fingers graze the joints, lightly pressing to determine swelling and no doubt check for bone fragments.

"Well?" I ask through clenched teeth. "What's the verdict?"

Sitting back on his heels, he sighs. "Good news, your arm is not broken. Bad news, your shoulder and elbow are dislocated."

I raise a brow. "Could be worse." I shrug, instantly regretting it as pain shoots through my arm. "Just do what you must."

His brows draw together. "Are you sure you want  _me_  to do it?" He asks quietly. "Your bones need to be popped back into place." He glances at my arm. "Since you've been gone for longer than we expected  _and_  have fought with your injury, there could be permanent damage, even if I do it correctly." He reaches out and I feel his fingers graze the sensitive skin of my elbow. "Not to mention that there's already swelling…."

"Funny." I say, hoarsely. "I never thought I would see the day when the great Dorian Parvus would doubt his abilities." He glances at me and I offer him a teasing smirk. His concerned gaze remains and my smirk falters. Just looking at him, I can see that he's afraid. He's told me before that he's no healer but, honestly, without Wynne, who else can do this? Sure, Cullen came with young, solemn-looking healer but, with our luck, she was probably getting wasted with the others in the dining hall as we speak.

"I trust you, Dorian." I say with a half-smile. "I know you're not a healer but you've healed me well enough so far. If it'll make you feel any better, after you're done, I'll have that healer that came with Cullen's group look at my arm before we head to the coast, okay?"

With a sigh, he nods. "Very well." He rises and walks over to his cot and reaches under it to retrieve his satchel. "In that case," He pulls out the bottle of Tevinter wine we got from Bodahn and pries the cork out with his teeth before letting it fall into his palm. "We're going to need this."

Coming to stand beside me, he takes a long swig before holding it out to me. "Here. You're going to need this." He says with a frown. "I won't lie to you, this is going to hurt. I'll need to pull the bone out—"

Hearing what needs to be done only makes it worse. I grimace as I take a long draught before shaking my head. "No offense, Dorian, but spare me the details."

He nods and takes the bottle from me after I take another draught that leaves about a quarter left in the bottle. "Do you want something to bite on?" He asks.

I shift to give him better access to my shoulder and wince. "Maker, I wish the circumstance was different when I hear a man ask me that." I mutter, earning a small chuckle from my companion. He looks at me expecting an answer. I consider it for a moment before nodding. "Probably should." I sigh. I smirk as he hands me a leather strap. "Can you imagine the rumors that would circulate if they heard me crying out while I'm alone with a man in my tent?"

"Considering you'd be crying out in pain, I imagine these dog-worshippers would be calling for my head." He frowns. "Considering I'm already unpopular with the masses due to being from Tevinter and a mage, finding me hurting you even for medical purposes would immediately put me on the scaffold."

"You have to remind me that you're two things that most people hate?" I tease with a grin. "As if I'm not aware of that everytime I need to defend you?"

He returns my smile. "You would think that being devilishly handsome and incredibly smart would balance it out but, alas, it doesn't." With our usual playful banter out of the way, he prepares me for resetting my elbow and shoulder. Biting down on the leather strap, I swallow the fearful lump in my throat as he awaits for my signal. "Ready?"

I nod as I feel his hand firmly grab my shoulder while the other grips my upper arm. I guess we're going with the shoulder first. Wonderful. I hear him quietly count to three before he slowly pulls my arm, sending pain shooting up my arm. My jaw and eyes clench tighter as a muffled pain cry involuntarily erupts from my throat as he pops the joint back into place and holds me as I slump forward against his chest. "Ow." I mutter, letting the leather strap fall into my palm. He reaches up and pats my shoulder. "I know. One down, one to go."

I groan as I raise my head to look at him. "Or you could just hit me with a fireball. I'm pretty sure that would hurt far less."

"And leave me to deal with the hairy lummox of a Grey Warden, Cassandra and the angsty elf on my own?" He scoffs. "No thank you."

Despite the pulsing pain in my arm I chuckle halfheartedly. "Let's just get the last one over with then." Reaching up to bite down on the strap once more, he repeats the painful procedure. A sweat breaks out on my brow as I cradle my arm. "Andraste's ass." I hiss as the crescendo of pain washes over me. "To think I was doing well today with not injuring myself."

"It wasn't your fault." Dorian says darkly. Picking up the bottle from beside him, he offers it to me which I gladly take before taking a long swig. Swallowing, I feel the warmth spread through me before reaching up to wipe the excess from my mouth with the back of my hand.

"I know." I frown.

He leans forward and gingerly takes my arm and lightly touches the tender areas, muttering an apology as I wince. "I can heal the swelling but it'll still be—"

The tent flap opens behind him and somebody steps into the tent. With Dorian standing before me, I can't see who it is but already know it's my assailant. "Dorian, if I may speak with Lena privately for a moment…"

Dorian looks at me apprehensively and I nod. "I'll be fine." I smile.

"Fine." Dorian says flatly. "Give me a moment." Reaching into his tunic pocket, he pulls out a couple bandages. "For the meantime, I'll put your arm in a sling to immobilize it until I can heal the swelling." Cullen waits near the entrance as Dorian wraps up my arm and fastens it behind my neck. Rising to his feet, he looks over me and sighs. "I'll be nearby. If you need anything, just call."

"Thank you, Dorian." I smile.

Nodding, he turns and strides toward the entrance flap, pausing to shoot Cullen a scathing look. "Try not to hurt her while I'm gone, yes?" He comments making Cullen's face flush before leaving. Once Dorian disappears, Cullen waits a couple seconds before striding forward and kneeling before me.

"Maker's breath," He breathes, his scanning my haggard appearance. "I had just received word that you returned." He says, his worried eyes anxiously searching mine. "Are you alright? Where did you go? Did something happen?"

From his face, I can just tell that he's racked with guilt over what happened. My expression remains cold as I feel my blood simmering with anger. "After you left, I just took my time coming back and looked into something for a man in the village."

"Any luck?" He asks. I shake my head and he nods. I watch as he fidgets anxiously before finally addressing the elephant in the room. "We need to talk about earlier."

"Oh?"

His frowns furrow as he sees my grim expression. "I promise you that hurting you was never my intention." He states. "Lena, I—"

Annoyed, I hold up my hand to stop him. "I know that you didn't hurt me on purpose." I say evenly. "As somebody who is constantly fretting over my safety, I know that knocking me off my horse was an accident and I'm not angry about that." My piercing gaze meets his. "What I  _am_  angry about is your lack of faith and trust in me." I pause as I feel my anger welling up inside of me. "You tried to lord your position over me and then you openly contradicted me in front of our soldiers! Not to mention that you ruined my shot—"

"I was doing what needed to be done!" He argues. "Rightfully, you were angry with him after all he's done but I couldn't just let you kill him!"

"I wasn't going to kill him!" I hiss.

"You threatened to kill him before, Lena!" He shoots back. "You were angry after finding out he escaped and who knows what you would have done!"

"I was aiming for his leg!" I exclaim, my eyes flashing.

Cullen's fierce demeanor deflates before me as he blinks at me. "What?"

I wince as I shift my arm. "Before you ruined my shot, I was aiming for his leg." I growl. For a moment, my voice betrays my hurt as it shines through my anger and I feel the tears prickling my eyes as they threatened to fall. "Honestly, Cullen, do you really think I'm that much of a fool?" I ask. "In all the time that we've worked together, have you ever received reports about me randomly dropping bodies simply because I'm angry?"

He averts his gaze. "No, but your threat—"

"Yes, I was angry and have a right to be. That asshole tried to kill me and my team like he did to the sick and refugees ten years ago. Regardless of my anger, I know better than to just kill anybody who pisses me off. If I did that, you would have been dead back at Haven at least 3 months ago."

He snorts. "That's true." He sighs. "I'm not very good at this am I?"

I raise a brow. "That depends what you're referring to. If you mean trusting me and not interfering in what I do out here then no, you aren't."

"I know…" He frowns. "And I'm sorry. We're not out in the field together very often. It's different when I'm at Skyhold and I'm not here to see it all in person." His lips curl upwards into a smirk. "I'm not used to seeing you in when you're at in your own element. Usually when I see you, you're more relaxed and in a more playful mood. Here, you're focused and serious about what you're doing. It's quite the change."

"Cullen," Reaching out my good hand, I touch his stubbled cheek. Placing a hand on mine, he looks up to meet my gaze. "If this is going to work – this crusade and us— you need to trust me. I know that trust doesn't come easily for you and I can be hotheaded but we need to try." I frown. "You know how much I hate the titles of Herald and Inquisitor but when you were trying to lord over me, you gave me no choice."

"I know I didn't." He sighs. "You're right. By having me questioning you in public, I'm making the others question your intentions and we need to be united." Taking my hand from his cheek, he presses a kiss to my palm and looks up at me with a half-smile. "That was unworthy of me and I hope you can forgive me."

Leaning forward, I brush my lips against his. "This time, you're forgiven." I mutter.

"Thank you, Your Worship." He says, grinning as our lips meet. Once we pull apart, I turn my head so I can whisper in his ear. "Just never do it again." I warn.

"Of course." He chuckles, bowing his head. When he rises it once more, his eyes fall on my sling and I watch his smile fall. "So, how is your arm? Is it broken?"

Turning my gaze to look at it, I shake my head. "Luckily no. When I fell, I dislocated my shoulder and elbow. Before you showed up, Dorian had just popped the joints back into place."

He shakes his head. "Broken or dislocated, I still feel terrible about it."

"You should." I snort. "It hurts like a bitch." He shoots me a look and I chuckle. "I'll be fine. When Dorian returns, he'll be healing the rest. In the future, I recommend not hitting me off my horse, especially when in full gallop." I look down as his thumb absently traces patterns into the back of my hand. "Speaking of my target practice, where's Dedrick?"

"He's being held in the lower chamber under heavy guard until we head back to Skyhold."

"Try not lose him this time." I tease. "I'm pretty sure my luck for surviving life-threatening situations might start running out soon."

As he looks at me, I see the tinge of worry in his face before he kisses my palm once more before releasing my hand and rising. "I'll be sure to not call them away without at least replacing them first." He promises. "As much as I'd like to probe you more about your previous whereabout…"

"I don't think we're at the probing stage of whatever this just yet." I comment. He chuckles as his face reddens.

"I'll call back your guard dog." He grins. "Once your arm is taken care of, I want you to get some rest, Darling. Cassandra and I will speak with you about everything in the morning."

"That sounds like an order, Commander." I smirk.

Back up toward the entrance, he places his hand on the flap with a grin. "Not at all, Your Worship. Only a request." And with that, he disappears from the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Isil'zha for correcting my Dalish typo in the last chapter. Thank you! :) I appreciate that you pointed that out. I was a bit late fixing it but it should be good now, lol.


	47. To Be Continued

I lie in my cot with my newly healed arm lying on my stomach. While he managed to heal the swelling and the joints, Dorian insisted that I keep the sling on until morning. As tired as I feel, everything— the note, getting trapped in the caves, saving Nevan— continues to gnaw at the back of my mind. My anger and grief for Celin and her family furrows in my brain and I feel it there, whispering for me to do something to the point that I find myself already out of my tent and halfway down the stairs leading into the lower chamber where he’s being held.

A soft glow from the torches on either side of the door guarded by our men emits and creeps down the long dark hallway. My soft leather boots barely make a sound as I walk down past the rooms filled with food and supplies until I come to a halt before the two men. Seeing me, they instantly straighten and greet me with the usual salute. “I need to speak with Mayor Dedrick.” I say. “Is this where he’s being held?”

They exchange a nervous glance before the one on my right turns back to me. “It is, Your Worship.” He nods. “But Commander Cullen—”

My eyes narrow. “What about the Commander?” I hiss. “You _do_ realize who I am? The commander reports to _me_. Now, I repeat, I’m here to see the Mayor. Any objections?”

They quickly shake their heads. “No, Your Worship.” I wait as they unlock the door and hold it open for me. Pushing past the guard, I enter the darkened room.

The chamber is fairly small with mildewed hay in the corner. One lone torch burns from the far corner which makes the grimy and wet looking stone look even more uninhabitable. As I step into the light, my eyes narrow as I wait for my eyes to adjust to the dim lighting while the dirty figure on the floor gasps. Chains clink against the stone floor as Dedrick scrambles back towards the wall, wincing as he drags his bandaged leg with him.

“Hello again, Mr. Mayor.” I say coolly, not moving from my spot. “I bet you never thought you’d see me again.”

His eyes are as wide as saucers as he watches me with a wary expression. “S-stay back!” He sputters. “I’ll call for the guards!”

“Go ahead.” I shrug. “Who do you think let me in here in the first place?” I stride forward until I’m standing a couple feet from where he’s scrunched up against the wall like a cornered rat. I kneel before him and watch his terrified face with a smirk. “Funny thing about being the leader of an organization like this is that it allows me to go places and do things others can’t. Normally, you would be off limits but, being the Inquisitor, I have unrestricted access.”

“If you’re going to kill me, get it over with.” He sneers, his hand moving protectively over his bandaged leg. “You’ll just be putting me out of my misery.”

“Oh, calm down you drama queen. I’m not here to kill you.” I rise and look down my nose at him. “Unlike you, I don’t just randomly kill people when it’s convenient for me. Besides, death is far too kind of a punishment for all the horrible things you’ve done.”

“I had no choice.” He says, his dirty face scrunching up with pain.

“There’s _always_ a choice!” I bark, my voice reverberating off the walls and making him flinch. “You killed innocent people! Killing people in their beds in Old Crestwood and then flooding the town and the caves filled with refugees seeking refuge from the Blight!”

He shakes his head. “I killed them but I did it for the betterment of the village!” He exclaims. “Many had the blight sickness both in the town and in the caves. It was a death sentence. I tried to kill them quickly to alleviate the painful death that was coming to them!”

I snort. “Is that what you’ve been telling yourself these past 10 years? That by slaughtering whole families in their beds, you were _saving_ them? What about the refugees?” I snip. “Was trapping them in a place with no way out also part of your plan to _save_ people? By telling them that you were going to send help for those who needed it and then drowning them?”

Even in the dim light, I can see him ashen.

“I bet you’re wondering how I knew that little bit of information, aren’t you?” I sneer as his gaze shifts to the floor. “You never mentioned that in your confession.” He remains silent and I continue. My voice is strained with the anger building inside of me and my restraint to end him right now.

“While my companions were down in the caves to deal with the rift, we heard of what you did from the spirit of a child you killed named Celin. You killed her and her family after you promised that you would send somebody. What kind of fucking monster are you?” I wait for him to say something but he remains quiet.

“We all saw it. The remains and belongings of those wiped out, packed into caverns. You knew that we would see that and put two and two together and come after you. That’s why you reflooded the caves while we were down there. You wanted to make sure we wouldn’t tell everybody of what you and Robert did. You almost killed one of my companions in the process. Tell me, Mr. Mayor, what would you have told the Inquisition had you succeeded in killing me? There’s no darkspawn to pin it on this time.”

He looks up at me. “I wasn’t going to tell them anything.” He admits. “Once they found out what I did, I was hoping to be long gone.”

“You must not know much about me.” I snort. “If you had, you would know that I’m a difficult person to kill.” Holding up my hand, I let my hand ignite and smirk as the light brightens the room to allow me to see his startled expression as his eyes watch the arcing green energy. “I’m not a mage but this mark gives me abilities that allow me to close and open rifts like the one in the caves,” I say before turning my seething gaze toward him. “I also recently found out I have the ability to summon an orb that will kill you in the most painful way possible.”

Taking a step forward, he backs up against the wall, his eyes never leaving my hand as I kneel before him. “It will tear you apart. First it strips your skin, then your muscles, rips your tendons and ligaments… It slowly picks you apart until you are nothing but a pile of bones.” I shrug as I close my hand to extinguish my mark, plunging us into the darkness once more. “I could do it right now and watch you suffer as all those you drowned in the caves suffered. Nobody would even know about it until they come to check on you in the morning since it also silences your screams.”

I rise back to my feet and watch as he watches me with a horrified expression. “I would keep that in mind if I were you. Last time you ran away, you got an arrow through your leg. Next time you try to flee, I will personally hunt you down and ensure to use my power and give you the slowest, most gruesome death you can imagine. Justice for all those you’ve wronged will come to pass. I can promise you that.”

Seeing him shaking with terror, I smile as I walk backwards toward the door. “Keep in mind all that I’ve said and sleep well, Mr. Mayor.”

I knock on the door and, once it opens, I leave the room with a smirk.

* * *

 

The next morning, my team and I are called to the war room to discuss our plans going onward. Thanks to the stiffness in my arm, it takes me a while to get dressed in just my clothes and I arrive at the room after everybody is already inside. Feeling everybody’s gazes on my arm in the sling, I stride across the room to the far side beside Blackwall. “Sorry I’m late.” I mutter, glancing between Cassandra and Cullen. “I hope I haven’t missed too much.”

“Not to worry. We were waiting on you—”

“What happened to your arm?” Cassandra asks, echoing everyone else’s thoughts.

“I fell from my horse and dislocated my elbow and shoulder.” I reply, noticing Dorian glaring at Cullen from the corner of my eye. “Dorian was able to heal my arm but he thought it best if I leave the sling on through the night. It was stiff when I woke up so I left it on for now.”

“It wouldn’t have needed healing if _somebody_ hadn’t caused the fall.” Dorian mutters. Cullen’s face flushes before he nervously clears his throat.

“Yesterday, as you were all in the caves, Mayor Dedrick escaped and was responsible for both the flooding and explosions.”

Blackwall’s brows furrow. “How? Lena had him put under guard.”

We all turn to look at him and I raise an amused brow at him. His blush deepens. “Due to the workload of transferring remains to the chantry and documents to the fort, we were short on men when the last few undead attacked. The guards were called away to help since they were the closest.” He says carefully. “It was when they returned to their post that they realized Dedrick escaped. Shortly after, he was found in the hills setting off charges in the old mine before fleeing.”

“So, he’s on the loose?” Nevan asks, eyes wide.

“No.” I shake my head. “Cullen, a couple soldiers, Dorian and I went after him and he was taken into custody.  He’s currently locked up and will be brought to Skyhold to be tried for his crimes.” As I say this, I can feel Cullen’s gaze on me but try to ignore it. “During our pursuit, I had fallen from my horse and was injured.” I sigh as I look at the others. “That doesn’t matter though. What matters now is that Crestwood is now safe from Dedrick and the undead. The fort is now in control of the Inquisition so it is time that my team and I continue our mission to the coast to find our new ally. We leave today so I need you guys to start packing up our tents and everything we need. We’ll pack up and then, after we break our fast, we’ll head out.”

Blackwall and Nevan leave to carry out my orders and Dorian and I start after them before Cassandra calls us back.

“I know that what you said about your injury isn’t the full story.” Cassandra frowns, glancing between the two men glaring at one another. “What happened?”

“Yes, Cullen.” Dorian sneers. “Why don’t you tell what _really_ happened since you were the one at fault.”

Cassandra’s head snaps in his direction. “What?”

“It was a misunderstanding between Lena and I.” He begins through clenched teeth as he shoots a smug looking Dorian a scathing look. “We were riding after Dedrick who started to flee as he saw us. Lena was getting ready to shoot him with her bow…”

She raises an irritated brow at me to which I shrug. “It was the only way I could figure out to stop him from running was to shoot him in the leg. It was a simple solution that could easily be healed once he was brought back to the fort and put under guard.”

“When I saw her taking aim, I was worried that she was going to kill him so I tried to interfere with her shot. My horse knocked into hers and she fell from her horse.”

“Maybe if you _asked_ her what she was doing instead of assuming, that wouldn’t have happened.” Dorian snipes.

Cullen inhales. “It was an accident. I would never purposely hurt the Inquisitor. She means too much to m—” He catches himself and I try to stifle the smirk spreading as the other two catch on to what he’s about to say.  “She means too much to our cause.” He corrects, his face burning as he averts his gaze.

Leaning back against the nearby bookshelf, I smirk to myself. “I do so love when people talk about me as though I’m not here.” I jest, trying to ease some of the mounting tension. I glance around the room at the others but find mostly just annoyance and suspicion, mostly directed at Cullen. I try to think of something to take the heat off him when Dorian turns his attention to me.

“Perhaps you should tell Cassandra about what happened during your solo adventure.” He states with a shrug.

From the corner of my eye, I see Cullen cross his arms over his chest as they both turn to me expectantly.

“What does he mean, solo adventure?” She asks with an exasperated sigh.

“Well…” I begin, shooting a quick glance at Cullen. “Once we had Dedrick in custody, I instructed for both Dorian and Cullen to ride back with the soldiers. I was angry with getting knocked off my horse and wanted some space. Instead of returning to the fortress right away, I… wandered about for a while.”

“For a few hours, to be more exact.” Cullen interjects.

Cassandra raises a brow and I turn to her. “Do you remember when we first arrived at the village and spoke with a couple of the men guarding the gates?” I ask her, receiving a hesitant nod. “One of them spoke of a woman named Judith who lives up in the hills.”

“I remember. What about her?”

Feeling Cullen’s stern gaze on me, I continue. “Seeing I was already out and about, I decided to go looking for her.”

“What?” Cullen asks, pointedly.

Cassandra surprisingly waves him off. “And? Were you able to find her?”

I shake my head. I relay what had happened during my absence including mistaking the smoke from the bandit’s camp and fighting them off with only one good arm and no shield. I, of course, made sure to leave out the details of getting a few gashes from the bandits and misjudging a step and tumbling down a small hill.

Cullen’s brows draw closer together with worry as I tell my tale until I reach the end and pause for a reaction. From the way my advisors are looking at me, I half expect them to start yelling at me but they remain silent for a long time. Feeling nervous from the lack of reaction, I shift from one leg to the other until Cassandra finally speaks up.

“Well, with the undead no longer posing a threat, Judith should be safe wherever she is.”

“That’s if she’s still alive.” Dorian inputs. The others nod grimly as Cassandra continues.

“Some of the villagers had spoken about a few houses out in the hills. We can always check for Judith there on our way out to the Coast. If we come across her, we can request for her to check in with her friend in the village so that he doesn’t have to worry.”

Cullen nods, glancing over at me. “Also, while you were gone yesterday, I sent Scout Harding and her small group out to the coast. They’ll be sure to set up a base camp for your arrival.” Swiveling around to face the table, we crowd around and look at the area indicated on the map. “The camp should be located near here.” He looks between Cassandra and I. “Scout Harding will be able to fill you in when you get there. I asked that they stake out the meeting point and scout the surrounding areas for potential dangers and to make sure that our soldiers can survey the meeting from afar so that, Maker forbid, if something were to go wrong, you’ll have backup.”

“And what about you and your group?” I ask.

“I’ll be heading back to Skyhold either tomorrow or the next day with a small group to guard Dedrick. A bulk of our forces will be staying here to hold the fort for the Inquisition. I will be sending a raven to see if Josephine can get a supply route to feed our soldiers and the villagers until they can get back on their feet. I’ll also see if she can convince a few merchants to come and set up shop here in the fort so that, when the villagers get up and running again, they’ll have a place to trade.”

I nod. “Sounds good.” I turn to the other two. “Then in the meantime, we should help the others pack up so that we can eat and get going.”

Cassandra is the first one out the door with Dorian and I in tow. We barely make it to the doorframe when Cullen calls my name. I pause, wincing. _Shit. Better face the music_.

“Is it your arm?” Dorian whispers, coming to a halt beside me.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, I give it a small squeeze as I plaster a smile on my face. “Go on ahead. I’ll meet you in the dining hall I finish.”

Shooting Cullen a scathing look, he sighs and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. Once alone, I sigh as I swing around to face him. “What can I do for you, Cullen?”

He watches me with interest for a moment. “I heard you visited Dedrick last night.”

 _Here we go._ “I did.” I sigh. “Don’t worry. As I’m sure your spies have told you, Dedrick is still very much alive.”

“I know.” He says, the hint of a smile on his lips. “However, I was informed that when somebody went to check on him, he was huddled against the wall, terrified.”

“Oh?”

“Lena, don’t. I just want to know what you said to him. What were you even doing down there?”

I shrug, nonchalantly. “I wanted to look him in the eye and see what type of man we were dealing with. He slaughtered whole families by killing them in their beds or drowning them. I wanted to know if the spirits like Celin and her family haunt his dreams every night.”

His frowns as his brows draw together. “And?” He presses. “There has to me more to it than that.”

Sighing, I turn away and glance out at the dirty windows where I can see the candelabras reflect off the colored glass. “I also warned him of the consequences if he tried to flee again.” I say, choosing my words carefully. “Then I vowed to him that I will ensure that I will get justice for all those that he killed.” I shake my head. “Listen, Cullen if you’re going to yell at me…” I begin, before he interrupts me. I swivel around, half expecting him to be looming near the table with his arms folded over his chest with his usual tense expression but instead, he’s leaning back against the table, his legs out before him with a hand resting on either side before raising one to beckon me over. I would be all for this if I wasn’t so confused. “Come here.” He says, softly. “Please?”

Hesitantly, I walk toward him, halting about a foot away from him. Noting my confused expression, he lets out a lighthearted bark of laughter before he reaches forward. “Darling, come closer.” He chuckles, his hands slipping over my hips and pulling me forward until I’m standing between his legs.

“You’re...not yelling at me.” I frown. “If you start stripping and push me down onto the table behind you within the next few minutes, I, for one, will not stop you, but I will also know I’m dreaming.”

Even with this new affectionate gesture, he lets out a self-conscious chuckle as a blush sweeps over his cheeks. “I know I’m not usually this...affectionate when we’re on the clock…” He begins, his thumbs idly moving in circles over my hips.

“No, you’re not.” I smirk. “Not that I’m complaining but, what’s the occasion?”

He meets my gaze and for a brief moment, I’m captivated by how his usually brown eyes are a warm amber color in the light of the nearby candelabras. “Well, I know things have been...tense between us recently.”

“You mean because of my arm?” I frown. “If so, I thought we already resolved that? I know you didn’t mean to—”

He shakes his head. “It’s not just your arm. It’s been many things like Cole—” I pull back slightly, rolling my eyes before he pulls me back. “Don’t worry. Regardless of our difference of opinion on the issue, that discussion can wait until you return to Skyhold. For now, I just want to spend a little time with you before you leave again.”

My brows shoot up in surprise. “I see… Wait, if this is to just spend some time with me, why bring up my visit with Dedrick? Are you still worried I’m going to kill him?”

He hesitates. “Somewhat.” He admits. “Mostly, I was just worried about what he would have done. He tried to kill you and, with your injured arm--”

“I wouldn’t have been able to defend myself very well.” I finish.

He nods. “I know I can be a little intense sometimes….”

“A little?” I scoff. “Sometimes?”

He shoots me a stern look but I see the smile beginning to curl the corners of his mouth. “As I was saying,” He says, his blush deepening as he reaches up to rub the back of his neck nervously. “I’m not used to...this.” He motions between us and I raise a brow. “I’m not used to caring so much about one person and worrying every single moment if they’re safe. I care about you, Lena. A lot.”

“I know.” I frown.

Seeing my expression, he reaches up and tilts my head up to look at him. “Hey. I’m not chastising you. You have one of the most difficult jobs and you’re amazing at it.” He offers me a smile. “Because of you and your passionate attitude toward our cause, many people are still alive. I know you don’t hear it often enough but I am very proud of you, my Darling. We might disagree and argue, but I’m very fortunate that I get to fight alongside you.”

For a moment, I just look at him in shock and then feel confusion. As simple as it was, appreciation felt so foreign to me.

Instantly, I look away as I feel an overwhelming wave of emotions wash over me. I feel the heat of embarrassment rise to my cheeks as tears brim my eyes and threaten to fall. _Maker, what is happening to me?_

Sensing something is off, he reaches up to cup my cheek and turns me to look at him. His thumb wipes away the rogue tear the broke free and started spilling down my cheek as he frowns. “Did I say something to upset you?” He asks, softly as his other hand moves from my hip to the small of my back as he pulls me closer.

A self-conscious laugh breaks from my throat as I shake my head but find myself lacking the words to explain myself as another tear spills down my cheek.

“Lena, I didn’t mean--”

Cutting him off, I lean forward and capture his lips with my own. It takes him a moment before he reciprocates the gesture, pulling me toward him while taking care not to squish my arm between us.

Our kisses are passionate and languid, showing no intention to stop as our lips and tongues move together seamlessly. A soft moan escapes my throat and I feel him shift back on the table before his hands slip down toward my lower back. Every so often, a hand dips lower and he gives my ass a light squeeze as though testing for objections to moving this a bit further.

I feel an excited jolt spread through me to my groin as I push it against his and feel his own half hard cock through his trousers.

Finally, his hands move down and cup my ass and give it a slightly harder squeeze as I push against him once more, smiling against his lips at the small groan emitting from his throat. I’m about to reach my arm up in anticipation for him to lift me onto his lap when the door suddenly swings open at the other end of the room.

“Lena, I was wondering where—” Nevan begins before his voice abruptly stops.

Instantly, Cullen and I separate and I see that both men are turning beet red. More annoyed that embarrassed, I sigh and look over at Nevan who instantly averts his eyes. “Yes Nevan?” I ask, coolly. “What is it?”

“I...um…” He sputters before shaking his head. “Forgive me. I was coming here to...um…. ask what you wanted me to do with your pack and armor from our tent.” He says, “Ma Serannas, Lena. I didn’t mean—"

I hear Cullen curse under his breath as he turns away even though Nevan is awkwardly looking away as well.

“You can just bring it here, I guess.” I shrug. “I’ll start getting ready so we can eat and get going.”

“Okay.” He nods. He stays welded to the spot and I impatiently clear my throat. “Nevan?”

He risks looking up at me, wide-eyed. ”Hm?”

“Is that all?” I urge. “Or is there something else?”

He shakes his head violently. “No. That was all.”

I wave him away with an amused grin starting to form. “Then hurry up. I want to leave early so we can get a good amount of distance covered before making camp for the night.”

With a brisk nod, he disappears from the room and I chuckle.

Turning back around, Cullen anxiously glances at the door before turning to me, his eyes wide. “Maker’s breath! Do you think he’ll tell anybody?” He asks in a hushed tone.

“Nevan?” I snort, shaking my head. “Doubt it. While he’s getting used to talking to humans, he’s not much of a gossip.”

Even with my reassurances, I can see that he’s still freaking out. Offering a small smile, I reach up to touch his stubbled cheek. “It’s okay.” I soothe. “If it’ll ease your mind, I'll talk to him about it later. Okay?”

His jaw clenches but he nods.

I shrug. “Either that or we can just end things now…” I smirk.

“What? No!” He frowns, grasping my hand. “I’m not embarrassed to be with you. I just like to keep our affairs private. I don’t want our relationship to negatively reflect on either of us and make people question our judgement.”

“I know, Cullen.” I chuckle. “I was only teasing you.” With a sigh, I turn to glance at the door, half expecting Nevan to reemerge by sheer will. “Maybe it’s just me but, it’s kind of nice having somebody know about us.” I shrug. _Besides Sera._ “It's a bit of a relief.”

He mimics my shrug. “I guess so.”

We hear the door slowly opening after a short time and Cullen releases my hand. Nevan scurries in with my pack and armor and sets it on the table. I thank him and then he scuttles out once more.

“Well, I should probably leave you so you can get ready…” Cullen says, pushing away from the table.

“Actually, I need your help.”

He raises a brow before his eyes slip down to my sling.

“While Dorian was able to heal my arm, it’s still a bit stiff from being in the sling overnight.” I explain. “As I’m sure you can imagine, that makes it a bit difficult to put on my armor and cloak.”

Nodding, he turns away to retrieve my brigandine armor from the table while I slowly slip the sling off the back of my neck, wincing at the effort. He turns back with my armor in hand, frowning as my face contorts in pain as I remove the sling and try to stretch out my arm and get it used to moving again.

“You alright?” He asks, taking a step forward. Working through the pain, I nod. “Yeah. It’s just stiff. I’ll just have to keep trying to work it before we meet up with Iron Bull.”

Turning my back to him, he slips the metal plated leather jacket over each of my arms before working on fastening the straps on either side. I throw on my cloak which he helps fasted before slinging my pack across my body. Taking a step back, he looks me over before nodding. “All set.” He announces. “Need anything adjusted?”

I shake my head. “No, but there is one thing missing.”

His brows draw together as he looks around. “You have your sword. Nevan didn’t bring your bow—"

Chuckling, I reach up to grab the front of his breast plate and, rising onto the balls of my feet, I pull him into a kiss. Pulling away, I smirk up at him. “I was thinking more on the lines of a goodbye kiss since I won’t see you for at least a couple more weeks.”

Chuckling, he brings a gloved hand up to my cheek. “How could I forget?” He grins. “I’ll see you before you set off though.”

“True but I won’t be able to kiss you then.”

He laughs again. “That’s true. In that case…” Once more, he leans in for a long, languid kiss that leads to him walking me back and gently pressing me up against the door until I have to forcefully pull myself away.

“Maker…” I breathe, moving out from beneath him. “Keep that up and I won’t be able to leave.” I chuckle, shooting him a mischievous grin. “As if I need any more of a reason to stay.”

He smiles and I wait until he opens the door for me before looking over my shoulder at him. “See you at the stables, Commander.”


	48. Hell Is Empty And All The Devils Are Here

Arriving at the stables, I find my companions sitting on some crates as they wait for me to arrive. Spotting me, their murmured conversations cease as they rise and start walking toward their horses and I spot Nevan who turns from me, his face flushed.  _I'll have to remember to speak with him later about what he saw._  I think to myself. Walking up to my own mount, I secure my packs when a soldier rushes up to me, his eyes wide with alarm.

"Your Worship!"

Turning to him, my brows furrow with concern as I look at him. "What is it? Has something happened?"

He quickly nods. "People from the village are gathering at the gates."

Cullen choses this moment to approach us, shooting me a questioning glance as I smile to the guard. "Let them in."

The guard and Cullen both exchange a quick glance before during back to me. "Your Worship?" the guard asks. "Is that wise?"

"Let them in." I firmly state. "They're here at my request."

As the guard rushes away, Cullen raises a brow. "Lena, what are you doing?" For once, this question doesn't have the undertone of contempt and e start walking to the far end of the stables.

Coming to stand beside the ladder leading up to the roof of the stables, I swivel to face him. "I can't leave until they know the truth of what happened recently and a decade again."

He frowns. "Are you sure you should do that? What's done is done. Many have put their loved ones to rest. Bringing it up may open those wounds."

I sigh. "I know it might but…" I shrug. "You know me. I fight for justice and these people deserve to know that the man they trusted betrayed them." I turn to watch as the people filing in gather in the courtyard before turning back. "Besides, he's their mayor and, since we're carting him back to Skyhold to face a trial, they should be aware of why we're doing it and be able to establish a new leader in his place; Hopefully somebody better than Dedrick."

It takes me a bit longer to climb up due to my arm but at the top, I carefully stand and test out the roof around me with my booth before walking towards the center and facing the crowd.

I look down at the crowd which is still buzzing with confused whispers when I catch sight of Cullen off to the side and give him a nod.

"Attention villagers of Crestwood!" I hear him call out over the whispers as my companions gather to the other side, their hand casually on their weapons. The whispers slowly cease as they turn their attention toward Cullen. "Inquisitor Trevelyan has some things that she would like to say if you'll turn your attentions…" He motions toward me and everybody turns. With all eyes on me, I take a deep breath.

"People of Crestwood!" I call out. "Now that the fort has been reclaimed from the bandits and the light in the lake is now gone, it is time for my team and I to head out." As I say this, I notice the few worried looks in the audience and hold up a hand. "While my team and I are moving on, the Inquisition will continue to hold this fort and provide your village with the protection you need from future bandit attacks and to help those in their time of need, be it shelter, food or even healing."

I pause as I feel my heart pounding nervously in my chest.  _I'm about to tell everybody that their mayor murdered their friends and loved ones ten years ago. Maker preserve me._

"However, that is not the only reason that I am standing up here now. During our time here, we have...uncovered new information about what happened ten years ago during the Fifth Blight that I think you all should know."

Confused whispers erupt before Cassandra calls out for them to quiet down and listen.

"Ten years ago when refugees came to Crestwood to escape the blight, they were moved into the caves beneath Crestwood. When people became sick from the blight sickness, they were moved into the lower end of the village to keep away from those who were healthy. Then, when people were evacuated because the dam opening and flooding the village, Mayor Dedrick said that the dam controls were destroyed by darkspawn which caused the flooding." I suddenly feel my mouth go dry as I feel the expectant stares on me. "That was a lie."

"What do you mean?" a voice calls out amongst the confused buzzing of the crowd.

My eyes fall on Cullen who stands off to the right of the crowd who nods grimly for me to continue.

"Mayor Dedrick has confessed that he was the one who flooded Old Crestwood and ordered the boatwright, Robert, to murder those who were sick in their beds."

Horrified gasps erupt and I almost don't want to continue but I force myself.

"He knew that by flooding the village, he would cover up the people he had killed and, subsequently, kill the refugees in the caves. He had claimed that the refugees had the blight sickness and were beyond help but this couldn't be further from the truth. When my team and I went down into the caves to real with rift causing the dead to rise up from the lake, we uncovered evidence that whole families were moved down there, sick or not, and were wiped out when the caves were flooded."

Angry shouts emerge calling for Dedrick to be killed and punished for his crimes, as I had expected. I raise my hand and quickly try to quiet them so I can continue.

"Dedrick knew that we would uncover his lies in the caves and escaped from where we were holding him and tried to kill my team and I by once more flooding the village and caves. As you can see," I motion toward my team standing off to the side. "He was unsuccessful but it was close. He set off charges in the old mines which made the water flow into the cavern we were in but we managed to get out and find that he had once again fled after this attempt to wipe us out."

Nervous whispers rise to a crescendo as I once more try to quiet them. "Rest assured, we now have Mayor Dedrick in our custody and, due to his crimes against not only the village of Crestwood, but the Inquisition as well, we will be transporting him back to our headquarters of Skyhold to await trial to determine his punishment."

I get a few cheers and continue.

"However, this brings up another matter. While he wasn't much of a help during our recent food crisis, with him way for trial, Crestwood will be without leadership." My eyes scan the crowd. "The inquisition will be here to help but we will not govern your village. You should be run by somebody people trust and knows the people and the village, personally. Would anybody like to throw their hat into the ring or nominate somebody?"

They buzz as people speak with each other before many call out the name 'Gault' and a few people pat a man on the back.

"Come on up, Gault!" I say. I quickly descend down the ladder and come to stand before the stables as the middle-aged man we first spoke to when we arrived at the village shyly comes forward. I motion for him to stand beside me before turning to the crowd once more. "Any more nominees?"

I hear a few younger men jokingly call out their friend's name and try to nudge them forward before their blushing friend retreats. No other names are called out so I calm the crowd down once more before speaking.

"Then, does anybody object to Gault as the new Mayor?"

Gault quietly beams as we mostly receive cheers and I turn to him with a smile. "Well then, Gault, congratulations! You are now Mayor Gault…"

"Rhusso, Your Worship." He bows his head as he shakes my head. "Name's Gault Rhusso."

"Mayor Rhusso, it is!" I grin."I know that, due to the circumstances around the attacks, the village isn't what it once was."

Gault shakes his head sadly. "No, Your Worship, it's not. In these past few months, it has deteriorated as we tore apart things to seal ourselves away."

I nod. "While my team and I are leaving today, I will inform the Commander who is staying behind an extra day or two to help you and the others begin to restore your village. Commander Cullen can also chat with you about the details of what we can do and help with. I have also ordered my soldiers to clean and get the old tavern behind the fort running again so that you and your villagers may have a place to relax and enjoy yourselves while rebuilding."

I smile as I watch Gault's eyes crinkle as he wipes away the tears forming before shaking my hand once more.

"Thank you so much, Your Worship, for everything you've done for us. We truly are in your debt."

"I wasn't alone." I chuckle. "I have a whole organization behind me. I simply seal the rifts."

"Even so, you did more for us than most."

I wish him well and, as I turn away to start towards Cullen to inform him of what I just said to Mayor Rhusso, Somebody calls to me from the crowd. "Inquisitor!"

Turning toward the voices, I wait as a young man and woman step forward and kneel before me. My eyes widen and my brows shoot up as I look at him, confused as to what's happening.

"Your Worship," The woman says, her head bowed. "We would like join your Inquisition!"

The crowd begins to take notice as they look at me expectantly, most likely curious as to my decision. It takes me a moment as I look at the youths before me before I notice that they're the young man and woman who were getting it on in the tavern the other the smirk beginning to form, I exhale before nodding. I mean, we're always in need of soldiers.

"As long as your families are okay with it, very well."

The man's parents give their approval as they beam at their son while the father eyes him with suspicion.

"Sir?" I ask. "Are you alright with your daughter joining?"

His daughter rises and turns to him, pleading with her eyes before he relents. "I suppose so."

Both kneel before me once more and I glance off to Cassandra for guidance. Motioning toward her sword, she point motions as if knighting.

"Right." I say, unsheathing my sword. "By the powers vested in me by the Maker and his bride, Andraste, I pronounce you…" I pause after touching the man's shoulders with the flat of my blade, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. I have no idea what I'm doing and am just making this up. My brain scrambling for what to say before I quickly touch the woman's shoulders. "I now pronounce you… soldiers of the Inquisition." I say quickly, sheathing my sword. "You may now rise."

Muttering a welcome to them, I barely wait for them to turn back to their families before I bolt towards Cullen who smiles as I approach. "Please do not say anything." I mutter. "I know that little display was shit. I've never done that before and will figure out how to do it in the future."

His brows furrow. "It was a bit...unorthodox but otherwise I was going to compliment how well you handled it."

I scoff. "You know, if we weren't together," I say quietly, " I would actually believe you."

His face reddens slightly but he grins. "Together or not, I truly do think you did well for not having done it before." He smiles as I feel his hand subtly graze mine.

I shake my head in attempt to banish the embarrassment as I try to quickly change subjects. "We really need to get going but I just told Mayor Rhusso that you'll fill him in on the details on the trade routes and such and help get the Inquisition to help rebuild Crestwood. I also ordered some soldiers to clean out the old tavern and get it running again so the villagers have a place to hang out and relax."

"Very good." He nods. I see his eyes lower to my lips and remember the hot kiss we shared in the war room until we got interrupted. Feeling the urge to kiss him, I quickly step back. "I'll see you back at Skyhold then."

"Of course." He nods. "See you in a few weeks, Lena."

Turning from him, I quickly make my way towards my horse and manage to pull myself into the saddle beside Dorian.

"Well then," He smirks. "I never got such a heart-warming ceremony like that when I joined. I'm a bit jealous."

Grabbing my reins, I feel the heat rise to my cheeks and shoot him a smirk. "Oh shut up, Dorian." I chuckle. "Let's just get going before I make an even bigger fool of myself." And with that, I motion toward the soldiers to move the people out of the way and dig my heels into the flank of my horse and take off through the gates.

* * *

Wanting to get as far as we can until needing to stop for the day, we stop only once to which Dorian teased me the entire time about my awkward recruitment speech before offering to teach me how the "pros" do response, I threw my boot at him and told everybody to get back on the horses.

Once the sun begins its descent in the sky, Cassandra and I agree to make camp in a nearby valley flanked by a small wooded area a little ways off of the initial road. Dismounting from my horse, I lead my horse toward the woods and tie it toa low hanging branch. While the others follow suit, I turn to face them.

"Nevan." I call. Tying his horse, he glances over with a questioning look."Come with me. I'm sure everybody is getting hungry so you and I can go hunt while everybody else sets up camp."

Setting our packs with the others a few feet away, I remove my cloak and wave for him to join me.

Together, we slowly pick our way through the wooded area, pausing every so often when Nevan does, fully alert he listens to the sounds in the surrounding determining it's nothing, we continue on. After a while of walking without stops. I decide to try and make conversation.

"So, Nevan." I begin, trying to think of a way to bring up what he saw back at the fort. "I know it's been a while since I took you away from Skyhold but how have you been faring?"

"Aside from almost drowning in a cave flooded by a madman?" He asks. "Fairly well." He turns to look at me. "How about you?"

"Oh, you know. Same shit, different day." I smirk. "People try to kill me, they fail; rinse and repeat." I watch him as his eyes search the scenery but makes no effort to meet my gaze. I clear my throat.  _All or nothing, I suppose._

"Nevan, aside from you being the only other archer of the group, I asked you to hunt with me as a pretext to speak with you about something."

I wait for a long moment before he replies."With?"

Stopping, I reach other to touch his arm to stop him as well yet he still doesn't meet my gaze. "Nevan, you know very well what I'm referring to." I frown.

He sighs as his face reddens. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just walk in…"

"You could have knocked." I grin, making him redden even more. "Even so, you now know something that nobody except Sera knows. What happened between Cullen and I can't be talked about to anybody else."

His brows furrowed as he finally looks at me. "Why not? You two seem to care about each other. Are you promised to other people?"

 _Not that I'm aware of._  I shake my head. "No, it's not that." Sighing, I lean back against a nearby tree. "Cullen is the one who wants to keep it a secret from people." I shrug. "If it were up to me, we would be kissing and hugging publicly."

He frowns. "Why not tell him that? If you two feel strongly for each other, why hide it?"

"Our positions in the Inquisitions." I frown. "I'm the leader of the Inquisition and he's my military advisor. If people knew, they would start to question our judgements. If heard about a whole slew of bad guys hanging out in Orlais and wanted to invade Orlais to take them out, my judgement would be seen as questionable as is. However, being my advisor, if Cullen okay'd the invasion, because of our relationship, people would think that he's doing it just to please me and keep our relationship going rather than it being a well thought out and strategic plan. People wold question everything we say and do, wondering if our relationship is the motive. Make sense?"

Slowly, he nods. "I believe so. Sounds a bit miserable though."

"It is." I scoff. "We always need to find little moments to be together, like you seen." I frown. "While I don't care much for the titles, I take my job seriously and don't want people questioning me more than they already do so, can what you now know stay between us? Don't even tell Dorian."

Reaching up to clasp my shoulder, he smiles and nods. "I understand and I promise I will say nothing. I hope you and Commander Cullen get to have some alone time when we return to Skyhold. After all you both do for everybody, you deserve it."

"Maker, you and me both." I away, I look up at the fading light filtering through the trees. "Now that that is out of the way, shall we continue?"

"Of course," He nods. "Let's go. I swear I heard something nearby while you were talking."

* * *

Happy that we're no longer stuck with unrelenting rains from the heavens constantly slapping us in the face, when Nevan and I return with a goose which Nevan managed to decapitate mid-air form 40 yards away, we enjoy what little warmth we're able to get from the setting autumn sun knowing that we'll be met with wind and rain once more on the coast. A chill breeze sweeps through the small valley which we're camped in but it's a hell of a lot warmer than it's been in the weeks we've spent in Crestwood. Sitting beside the fire situated between us, Nevan and Cassandra on one side and Dorian and I on the other while Blackwall volunteered to find firewood we'd need in the morning. I sit on the damp ground and lean against my pack as I busy myself with making more arrows. As the sun begins to dip below the hills around us, Dorian interrupts me with a light tap with his boot on my hip. I look up at him, raising a brow. With an amused grin, he subtly motions across the flames to Cassandra and Nevan.

I turn my head and gaze across the flames at the two. Nevan sits with his legs crossed beside her, his back erect as I watch him wring his hands nervously, captivated by her as she answers his questions.

"What about before?" I hear him ask her. "Did you have somebody you were… promised to?"

I smirk as I notice a blush sweep across Cassandra's cheeks at this unexpected question. "Uh… We weren't exactly promised to one another in the traditional sense but there was a man I deeply cared about…"

Nevan opens his mouth to speak but Dorian beats him to it. "Wait, you had a lover in the Seekers?"

Her blush deepens. "It's hard to explain and I don't wish to speak about it." She abruptly rises, muttering something about a perimeter sweep before walking off. Nevan shoots Dorian a glare before he too rises and heads back towards our tent, muttering something in Dalish. Once both are gone, I nudge his leg with my hand. "Way to go, Dorian." I tease.

He shrugs. "I was only asking what we were all thinking. For some reason, I can't imagine her tucked away in dark corners of their fortress, whispering sweet nothings to a man." He snorts. "Actually, I can't see her doing anything with a man aside from going over battle tactics or yelling at them."

Shaking my head, I chuckle. "Even so, you can't expect somebody to open up if you mock them."

"Why not? It works for you." As he says this, I shoot him an incredulous look which makes him chuckle. He leans forward and turns the meat on the spit.

"You know, this would be a lot nicer if we had spices and a nice wine to go with it. I could made a delicious sauce I read about…"

"I still can't believe you took the cookbook from the war room bookshelves." I chuckle. "All your yammering on about food makes me hungry for things we don't have like spice and wine." I lick my lips. "Mm… or spiced wine."

"Sorry to disappoint but we only have ale." He scowls. "And not even any  _good_  ale either. Weirdly, it's smells even weirder than the swill we had at Haven."

Even without spices, the scent of the roasting goose was heavenly and made my stomach grumble as I tried to distract myself with my arrows. After a short while, Blackwall returns with a amiable-sized about of firewood which he sets down beside the tin plates stacked off to the side.

Flopping down on the damp ground, he glances around with a questioning expression. "Where's Nevan and Cassandra? Are they not eating?"

"Oh, they'll be eating." Dorian says as he looks up from the book he took out of his pack moments ago. "They went off to have a little tryst in the woods first."

"He's joking." Blackwall says, his words curling at the end as though asking a question as he glances at me.

"Of course he is." I chuckle, reaching over to playfully tap Dorian's knee. Dorian, always happy to instigate, smirks as Blackwall glares at him.

"Is dinner almost already?" He asks gruffly.

"Just about." Heaving myself into an upright position, I set my newly made arrow on the pile beside me and stretch upward, wincing at the twinge of my arm.

"I should go find them then." Black starts to get up when I wave him to sit back down.

"No, I'll do it." I mutter, standing back up. I brush off the wet leaves from my rear and back. "You two need to learn how to get along." Looking between them, I smirk. "You two can bond while I get the others."

Both start to object but, before they can get a word out, I disappear into my tent.

I find Nevan on his new cot in the corner, staring up at the canvas and softly singing something. Pausing just inside the flap, I strain to listen.

_Lath sulevin_

_Lath aravel ena_

_Arla ven tu vir mahvir_

_Melana 'nehn_

_Enasal ir sa lethalin_

"That's a beautiful song." I finally say. He turns to look at me and I smile.

"It's a song my mother used to sing to me when I would get upset," He frowns, sitting up to face me. It's called Suledin which means endure."

"Endure?" I come to sit on my own cot near him. "Sounds like my theme song." I grin.

He nods. "It's about enduring and emerging from sorrow. Originally it was about my people overcoming the loss of our ancient lands but we often sing it when we are upset."

I purse my lips. "Dorian, I presume?"

He nods. "I was trying to get to know Cassandra better and he ruined it by mocking her!"

"I know." I sigh. "I reprimanded him about it." I watch him curiously as he looks down at his hand on his lap. "Between you and I, do you like Cassandra?"

He looks up at me with his brows furrowed. "Of course. She's your advisor and companion…"

Chuckling, I shake my head. "Not in a friendly manner. I mean, do you  _like_  her?"

"I don't follow."

I glance back at the flap once more before turning to him and leaning forward. "Do fancy Cassandra?" I say quietly. "Romantically?"

His face flushes as he averts his gaze. "I...I find her…"

Smirking, I raise a brow. "Nevan, you can tell me. Whatever you want to say will stay between us unless you state otherwise."

He nods before sighing. "I do." He looks up at me. "I just find her so...powerful and fascinating!"

I chuckle. "Yes, she's quite a force of nature. Is that why you've been asking her so many questions as of late?"

He nods. "Do you know if she's promised to anybody like you are with Cullen?"

My brows shoot up. "Um… not that I'm aware of…" I lean closer again. "Also, Cullen and I aren't exactly "promised" to each other per say…"  
"But you-" Before he can finish, the flap opens and Cassandra pokes her head in.

"There you two are! Meat is cooked. Time to eat."

As she disappears once more, I turn to the red faced Nevan once more with a smile. "Well then, I guess we'll have to continue this conversation another time." I pat him on his knee. "Let's go eat."


	49. The Honest Liar

**_A/N: Hello! So, March 30 th was the 1 year anniversary of writing this story! I love writing it and love seeing people follow and comment on about how much they like it. It always makes me happy. So, while it’s a day (or two depending where you live) past the actual anniversary date, here is a new and fairly long chapter with my favorite foul-mouthed Inquisitor, Lena Trevelyan. Enjoy everybody! :)_ **

* * *

Within the second day of leaving Caer Bronach, the relentless rain of the Storm Coast finally found us. Cassandra’s horse trots up alongside mine which, due to past experience, I move a few inches away.

“What landmark are we supposed to look for again?” I ask, pulling my cloak closer with a scowl. While the dreary grey atmosphere of the Coast was already enough to put everyone in a sour mood, my day was set off on the wrong foot when Nevan tripped on a guy-rope when I was exiting our tent and the water that had pooled on the top of the canvas overnight spilled down the back of my shirt. As I shivered while we ate breakfast, I assured Nevan, who was flushed and apologizing profusely, that I was fine even though I was miserable. Dorian managed to dry most of it but the chill that ran through me wasn’t as easily thwarted.

Squinting against the rain, Cassandra looks around us. “The report said that Scout Harding’s group settled near a big paragon statue overlooking the Waking Sea.”

Hearing about the water, Dorian groans. “Bloody Waking Sea.”

“Problem?” Cassandra asks irritably.

“For your information, _Seeker_ , I do have a problem.” He sneers. “I had to cross the blasted thing when I came to Ferelden.” He shakes his head. “Never been more sick than when I crossed that.”

Glancing back at him, I frown. “Unfortunately, Dorian, the meeting is taking place by the shoreline. If you would prefer to stay at the camp, I’ll understand.”

“No.” He shakes his head. “No matter how much I detest the sea, I won’t leave you.” He offers me a half smile. “I made a vow, remember?”

I return his smile as I feel Nevan tug on my sleeve from behind me. “What Nevan?” I mutter, turning my head to hear him.

“Vow? Like marriage?”

I chuckle. “No. A vow to protect and care for me.” I pause. “Huh, that does sound like marriage.”

“You want to get married?” Dorian snorts as I turn to look at him. “Doubt my family would like that much but, then again, they aren’t thrilled with me as it is.” Smirking, he winks. “Name the time and place.”

“How about when we return to Skyhold? There’s a chapel in there.” I quip before we both start laughing.

Sighing, Cassandra shakes her head. “You two are impossible.” She says but I see the hint of a grin on her lips. Once more I feel Nevan tug my sleeve.

“Yes, Nevan?” I chuckle.

“What about Cullen?” He whispers by my ear. “I thought you two were…?”

“We’re only kidding.” I chuckle.

“There!”

Hearing Blackwall call to us from behind, we turn and see him pointing up ahead. “I can just barely see a large paragon statue up ahead.”

I squint in the direction he’s pointing until finally I see it through the mist above the tree-laden hills. Coming to a large stone archway on the path, I see a couple of our soldiers patrolling the surrounding areas. As they spot us, one of them quickly runs back to camp to probably inform Scout Harding of our arrival. Just as we pass under the archway, Harding casually walks up with a hand up in greeting.

“For what it’s worth, You Worship, welcome to the Storm Coast.” She smirks up at me. “Also, I believe congratulations are in order for what you did in Crestwood.”

“Thanks.” I chuckle. I quickly dismount before handing the reins to Nevan before waving my companions onward.

“Head up to camp.” I command. “We’ll be there shortly.”

They trot ahead and I turn to grin at Harding. “Good to see you again too, Lace.” I motion for us to walk. “Commander Cullen told us you would be camped out on the connected island near the huge paragon statue. We didn’t expect to see you so soon.”

Her grin falls. “Yeah, change of plans. I would have sent word sooner, but our efforts have been...delayed.”

I stop to face her. “Delayed?” I frown. “How so?” _Maker, please don’t be another rift._

“There’s a group of bandits operating in the area west of here. They know the terrain and our small party has had trouble going up against them.”

Removing my hood, I run a gloved hand through my still wet hair. “Well...shit.”

“Shit as right.” She nods. “Some of our soldiers went to speak with their leader. Haven’t heard back though.”

“Of course you haven’t.” I groan. “Bandit leaders sure know how to ruin my day. Know where I can find this asshole leader to have a word with them?”

She shakes her head. “The soldiers didn’t have an exact location for the bandits but they were starting their search farther down the beach.”

“Great! A scavenger hunt!” I sneer making her chuckle.

“With all this fuss, we haven’t been able to conduct a proper search for the Wardens either.”

My brows furrow. “The Wardens? We saw a couple at the fort. Neither of them seemed very chatty.”

“I know.” She nods. “While you have Warden Blackwall, Leliana wanted us to find whatever we could about them and their whereabouts. We were hoping to find somebody to help us know what’s happening with them.”

I nod as we start walking toward camp once more. “After our meeting with our new ally, my team and I will look into the bandit situation.”

We reach the camp where a large pot is already cooking something on a fire. Nevan is staring at it curiously while he, Dorian and Blackwall guess what it is while Cassandra checks in with one of our agents. “Speaking of our allies,” I begin, turning to Harding once more. “Any reports?”

She nods. “Their camp is set up next to the shore below us. They’re awaiting your arrival.”

“Wonderful.” I grin. “We’ll head down immediately. Don’t want to keep them waiting.”

“Well, good luck, Your Worship.” She chuckles. “Enjoy the sea air; I hear it’s good for the soul.”

“I’m sure Dorian would heartily disagree with you there.” I scoff. Turning away from her, I stride toward my companions and wave Cassandra over.

“I know it’s been a long day of riding,” I begin as they approach. “But our prospective ally is waiting for us near the shore. Let’s not keep them waiting.”

Dorian grimaces as he looks out toward the water before sighing.

“You sure you don’t want to stay back Dorian?” I ask. “I don’t want you getting sick.”

He shakes his head. “I’ll be fine. Let’s just get this over with. Just watch your step, Lena. Footing’s rather slick around here.”

Nodding, I motion to Harding to ready her soldiers for possible backup before I lift my hood back up and lead the way down the grassy slope to the shore below. The end of the slope opens up into a rocky area with clumps of trees and vegetation scattered haphazardly among fallen trees leading out to the rocky shoreline. Drawing closer, we hear the waves crashing against the dead trees and abandoned boats still lined with shields before we hear something in the distance.

I pause and they stop as well.

“What is it?” Cassandra asks, her hand instantly grabbing for her sword. “Is there--”

Before she has a chance to finish, a bolt of energy hits a small tree nearby and splits it in half.

All of us unsheathe our weapons and both Nevan and I nock arrows.

“Is it an ambush?” Blackwall calls to me.

The clashing of metal comes from somewhere around the nearby cliff. “I don’t think so.”

We run around the cliff to see what I assume to be our allies caught in a fight with what look to be Venatori. Redcliffe flashes in my mind at the sight of them but I try to focus on what’s happening before us. “Go!” I call to the others. “Let’s help them.”

We run toward the action. Nevan and I stay back a ways and loose one arrow after another at the Venatori while Cassandra and Blackwall run their shields into a couple enemies going to strike a pair of elven women as their backs are turned. Energy flies from both Dorian’s hands and staff as he elegantly swings his staff around, muttering something under his breath as he does so. At one point, I watch as a headless Venatori rises and runs at full speed past me at one of his former comrades. I’m so horrified watching it impale another Venatori with its blade that an arrow almost hits me in the neck before Nevan quickly kicks me out of the way. I topple over onto the slippery rocks and slide ungracefully to the ground and land on my left arm. I grit my teeth against the pain before I roll over and manage to shoot an arrow at my would-be assailant right through the bottom of his jaw.

Finally, as the large Qunari man ahead of us dispatches of the final guy with a huge war hammer, Nevan comes to help me to my feet.

“ _Ma serannas_ , Lena.” He frowns.

I wave away his apology. “Don’t worry about it. I landed wrong but otherwise, I’m fine. It was my fault for not watching what I was doing.”

My hood falls from my head and I wipe the rain out of my eyes as it trickles down my face.

“Chargers, stand down!” The Qunari man calls out as they all watch my group warily. The only one not in a fighting stance was the guy I met at Skyhold. He stands at attention as his commander sheathes his mighty war hammer on his back and steps toward him.

“Krem! How’d we do?”

“Five to six wounded, Chief. About 3 dead.”

“That might have been our fault.” I call, making them turn to look at us. I smile at Krem who returns it with a nod. “Good to see you again, Krem.”

“You too, Your Worship.”

His commander turns back to Krem. “That’s what I like to hear.” He beams. “Let the throatcutters finish up then break out the casks.”

Krem nods and walks back toward a boat docked on the sand behind a rock. Their commander turns to me with a huge grin. “Inquisitor Trevelyan, I presume?”

I nod. “You presume correctly. I’m surprised you knew I was a woman. Most think the Inquisitor is a man.”

“Scout Harding briefed me on you.” He chuckles. “Glad you made it, by the way. We were worried that you weren’t going to show.”

“Sorry about that. We got caught up in Crestwood for a bit.”

He nods. “I know. Harding told me. Rising undead. Glad to hear you kicked their asses.”

I laugh. “It’s what we do.”

“Of course.” He grins. “Come on, have a seat.” He says, motioning toward the camp near the cliffs. “Drinks’ll be here in a minute.”

“Drinks after a battle?” I chuckle. “Man after my own heart!”

“Well, it’s better than in the _middle_ of a battle.” He laughs. He points to where two men are carrying out a cask and setting it down near the camp. “That stuff is Golden Scythe 4:90 Black. You spill it, you’ll kill all the grass.”

“Good thing there’s not much grass here on the shore then.” I smirk.

“Exactly!” He exclaims excitedly before motioning me to follow. We walk down the shore a little ways to where he sits on one of the slippery rocks close to the water, surrounded by seaweed.

“I see you remember my lieutenant, Cremisius Aclassi.” He says as Krem joins us.

“I do.” I nod, shooting him a grin. “I’m sorry his initial visit to Haven didn’t allow for us to speak.”

Krem nods in agreement before turning to his commander.

“Throatcutters are done, Chief.”

His brows shoot up and I finally notice the scars above his ornate eyepatch. “Already?” He asks. “Have them check again. I don’t want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away.” He suddenly smirks. “No offense, Krem.”

“None taken.” Krem shrugs. “Least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you Qunari, right?” Bull laughs and Krem bows to me before walking away.

Part of me expects him to compliment his lieutenant but instead he gets right down to business. “So… You’ve seen us fight. We’re expensive, but we’re worth it.” Chuckling, he winks at me. “And I’m sure the Inquisition can afford us.”

I cross my arms over my chest. “I see. And exactly how much is this going to cost me?”

He shrugs. “Wouldn’t cost you anything personally, unless you want to buy drinks later.” He straightens. “Your ambassador— what’s her name— Josephine? We’d go through her to get the payments set up. The gold will take care of itself. Don’t worry about that. All that matters is we’re worth it.”

I glance off to the camp where the other Chargers, Krem and my companions are talking and getting drinks from the cask. I nod. “The Chargers seem like an excellent company.”

“They are but, I should let you know that you aren’t just getting all of them; You’re getting me as well.” He smirks. “You need a frontline bodyguard, I’m your man.  Whatever it is— demons, dragons? The bigger, the better.”

“Well, we do go up against some pretty difficult foes at times…”

He stands up and I look up at him as he towers over me. “And there’s something else. It might be useful but it might also piss you off.”

 _Oh fuck. What am I getting into now?_ “Oh? And that is?”

“Ever heard of the Ben-Hassrath?” He asks. I shake my head. “It’s a Qunari order. They handle information, loyalty, security, all of it.”

“So, it’s a Qunari spy network.”

“Pretty much.” He nods. “Well, _we’re_ spies.”

I take a sudden step back and try not to wince as a wave rushes over my boot. “What?”

“The Ben-Hassrath are concerned with the Venatori. Tevinter’s bad enough without some crazy cult making them worse.”

I scoff. “You sound like Dorian.”

“I’m assuming he’s the Tevinter mage you have in your group?” He asks and I nod. “I’ve been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to you, and send reports on what’s happening.”

“So, I’d basically be paying you to spy on me?”

He nods. “Yes, but I also _get_ reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, I’ll share them with your people.”

Turning from him, I walk out of the water before turning to him once more. “You’re a Qunari spy and you just… told me?” I ask, incredulously. “Maker… I’m not sure if you’re really good at your job or really bad at it.” Half expecting him to be offended, I’m caught off guard as he laughs.

“I get that a lot.” He chuckles. “Even so, I’ve heard a lot of stories about Haven. I have no idea which ones are true, but I get that this Corypheus asshole needs killing.” He shrugs. “So, whatever I am, I’m on _your_ side.”

“Yes but…” I pause. “You could have just hidden what you are.”

“From an organization called the _Inquisition_?” He scoffs. “I’d have been tipped sooner or later. Isn’t it better to hear it up front from me?”

“Perhaps. What would you send home in your reports?”

“Just enough to keep my superiors happy.” He shrugs. “Nothing that’ll compromise your operations, I promise. The Qunari just need to know if they need to launch an invasion to stop the whole damn world from falling apart. You let me send word of what you’re doing, it’ll put some minds at ease. That’s good for everyone.”

“I see…” I nod. I glance out at the waves. “And what type of reports from the other agents are you sharing with us? What’s in them?”

He puts a leg up on the stone and leans on his knee. “Enemy movements, suspicious activity, intriguing gossip…It’s a bit of everything.” He shrugs. “Alone, they’re not much but, if your spymaster is worth a damn, she’ll put them to good use.”

“She?” I smirk. “Don’t tell me Scout Harding revealed that as well.”

Laughing, he shakes his head. “No. I did a bit of research.” He smirks. “Plus, I’ve always had a weakness for redheads.” He motions back toward the camp. “Kind of like that elf you have with you.”

Covering my mouth, I try to look deep in thought while I’m trying to conceal my laughter. Managing to keep my laughter at bay, I nod. “Okay.” I say, removing my hand and holding out to him. “You’re hired.”

Grinning, he grabs my hand firmly and shakes it. “Glad to hear it, Boss.” Turning his head, he looks back toward the camp. “Krem!”

Krem looks over and sets his drink down before jogging over. “Yes, Chief?”

“Tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Chargers just got hired!”

Krem’s brows draw together. “What about the cask, Chief? We just opened it up… with an axe.”

“Find a way to seal it.” He says. “You’re Tevinter, right? Use blood magic.” He laughs.

As he says this, I see Dorian look over at him with a glare.

“Actually,” I say stepping up. “How about we bring that cask back up to the Inquisition camp on the hill? We can drink with the other soldiers and celebrate our new alliance!”

Laughing, Bull slaps me on the back, hard enough to make me almost topple forward. “Sounds like a plan, Boss!”

Together, my companions and the Chargers retreat back to the camp. Immediately, the soldiers are on edge until they see me walking alongside the leader and instantly stand down. We dole out stew to everybody and drink the Golden Scythe as each team gets to know each other.

I stand off to the side watching Nevan speaking with one of the female elves from the Chargers in Dalish when Bull comes to stand beside me.

“Need a refill, Boss?” He grins, motioning toward my empty cup with his own. Seeing as we still had bandits to deal with, I know I should decline but instead I find myself already handing over my cup. He returns it to me within moments and comes to stand beside me, following my gaze.

“I see you have a Dalish too.” He chuckles, bringing his cup up to his lips for a long drink.

I nod. “Yeah. Nevan was a bit unplanned. After the destruction of Haven, we relocated to a stronghold in the Frostbacks. While scouting the fort, we found Nevan camping out in the undercroft. He had been holding out there after losing his hunting group a year before.” I glance up at him. “I took him with me to meet you so he could leave the fort for a bit. A year is a long time to be cooped up in the mountains by yourself.”

“That it is.” He nods. “Must be nice to have a new addition though.”

“He’s not an actual Inquisition member.” I shrug. “As far as I know, he’s staying with us just until we can locate his clan and he goes back home.” I turn to him. “So, now that you’ve been hired by the Inquisition, what will you be doing? Will you be staying out here on the Coast with us until we return or will you be heading back to Skyhold to get things sorted with Josephine and await our return?”

He shrugs. “That’s up to you, Boss.” He grins. “Do you still have business here?”

“We do.” I nod. “Apparently some of our soldiers went to speak with the leader of some bandits in the area and never returned. We need to look for the soldiers and then locate the leader so I can give him a piece of my mind for interfering with our operations.” Looking down at the golden liquid in my cup, I frown. “Only thing is we don’t have an exact location on where our soldiers went for the meeting nor for where the leader is holding up.” I chug my drink and he chuckles. Finishing, I wipe my mouth on my sleeve and look up at him. “What’s so funny?”

“I was just going to say that that sounds like something spies would be useful for.” He grins. “And by that, I mean, I know where your soldiers went for their meeting.”

My eyes widen. “Seriously? Where?”

Draining his own cup, he sets it on the table behind us. “I’ll show you. Might need some backup though.”

Setting my cup beside his, I nod and call my group. As I wait for them to break their conversations and approach, I turn to Bull as he calls for the Chargers to get ready to move.

“What’s happening?” Cassandra asks, her eyes glancing up at Bull.

I wait until the Chargers approach behind my team before I start explaining. “When we arrived, Harding informed me that a group of bandits have been interfering with their efforts. Their numbers are too big so a few soldiers met up with their leader and never returned.

“They’re dead.” The dark-haired elf says, crossing her arms over her chest. Both Cassandra and Blackwall shoot her a glare to which she shrugs off. “What? I’m just speaking the truth. Bandits don’t usually take low ranking soldiers as prisoners. What would be the point?”

“Dead or not, we need to find them and Bull says he knows where the meeting took place.” Removing my bow from my back, I nod to Bull. “Lead the way.”

With Bull leading the way, we walk back down the slope we had come up only a couple hours prior. Instead of turning toward the sea, Bull heads back up through the hills, passing under a boulder leaned against the steep hillside and following the narrow path forged into the rock to a clearing. As he pauses, I put a hand up to tell my team to stop as I look around us, my brows furrowing. “Why have we stopped?”

He points ahead of us at the slope curving upwards to the top of the huge hill on our right, the path sporadically lined with stone barricades of dwarven design. “At the top of this hill, there’s a few abandoned houses. That’s where your soldiers went to meet with the bandit leader.”

I glance up at the top of the hill but, from where I stand, all I can see are bunches of trees clumped together.

“Then that’s where we should start our search.” Cassandra says, nudging my arm. “Perhaps we can find evidence of what happened to them.”

I nod and turn to smirk at Bull. “Coming?”

We start making our way up the curved slope and I hear Dorian snort behind me. I pause to turn to look at him. He motions to the torn and faded little sign stuck to a nearby post. “It says to beware falling rocks.”

“Yeah, because that’s not terrifying at all.” I mutter, looking up warily as I inch toward the outer barricade.

Reaching the top, we’re met by a fairly wooded area with the occasional fallen tree. Bull edges ahead of me, motioning toward the cliff. “This way.”

We follow him and, sure enough, we find two abandoned houses which have definitely seen better days. Both doors hang ajar on rusted hinges as missing planks allow for the rain to freely pass through the rotting wood. Nocking an arrow, just in case, I slowly advance toward the left house, motioning for Nevan, Cassandra and Blackwall to check the other for signs of movement. Just because they look vacant doesn’t mean they are. The chargers split up as well with some going with us and some checking the random crates strewn all over the place.

Flanking the door, I slowly peek in and feel my stomach instantly knot up. The inside is a complete mess. Broken wood from the collapsed ceiling lies scattered across the floor which is already being reclaimed by the vegetation and dirt reaching through the planks. What’s worse is the three slaughtered Inquisition soldiers lying in lifeless heaps around the room, surrounded by their blood.

“Told you they were dead.” The dark-haired elf comments as she pushes past me into the room. I always had the gut feeling she was right but, for once, I was hoping my gut feelings were wrong.

Grimly, I turn to look at the group behind me. “Search the room and bodies for any clue of the bandits’ hideout.”

Before they can even take a step, the elf speaks up once more. “I doubt that’ll be necessary, Your Worship.” She says, looking up from a table in the corner. “Seems they’ve been expecting you.”

My heart pounds loudly in my chest. “What do you mean?”

She waves me over and I shoulder my bow before approaching. On the table sits a Storm Coast map with a dagger stuck just west of our current location with a note in barely legible handwriting sprawled across the page. I angrily snatch it from the knife and hold it up.

“Maker’s breath…”

I turn to see as Cassandra enters, her eyes wide as she sees the soldiers. “When we return to Skyhold, I will be sure to have their families notified.” Her eyes shift to me and she notices the letter in my hand. “What’s that?”

“This?” I ask, holding it up. “Seems the asshole who did all this wrote me a love letter.”

Dorian snorts from where he’s kneeled beside a soldier and Cassandra ignores my comment as she strides over to me. “What does it say?”

“The Inquisition is filled with weak pretenders, as we have shown here.” I read aloud. “If the Inquisitor has the balls necessary to face me, let them bring the Mercy’s Crest amulet to show that they are a serious and worthy challenger. The Blades of Hessarian are waiting.”

“Hessarian?” Dorian asks as he rises. “As in Archon Hessarian?” I shrug and he scoffs. “Didn’t think Southerners cared for that part of Andraste’s story.”

My brows draw together as I look at Cassandra and mouth, “Who is Hessarian?”

“When Andraste’s mortal husband, Maferath, grew jealous of his wife being betrothed to the Maker, he secretly made a deal with the Archon of Tevinter of the time, Archon Hessarian. Hessarian had arranged with Maferath to capture Andraste during her visit to Nevarra and ordered her to be burned at the stake in front of a grand crowd in Minrathous. It is said that he then took pity on Andraste in her final moments and ended her suffering with a single thrust of his sword.” She explains. “He claimed he showed mercy because he heard the Maker speak to him and tell him to end his love’s suffering. He is said to be the first of the Tevinter to convert and is credited with converting the Imperium.”

“You’re the Herald of _Andraste_ and you don’t know who Hessarian is?” The dark-haired elf asks, raising a brow.

“No.” I mutter, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. Dorian, picking up on my discomfort, quickly comes to my rescue.

“If you haven’t noticed, while she’s named the “Herald of Andraste”, it wasn’t a chosen name and she doesn’t exactly have the time to be reading the Chant of Light. Saving Thedas from one disaster after another has that effect, wouldn’t you agree?”

Glancing at Dorian, I mouth a thank you which is met with a smile as he winks at me before turning his contemptuous gaze back toward her.

“Even so, wouldn’t knowing the man responsible for Andraste’s demise be a requirement? Seems like an important detail.”

He shrugs. “That depends. Can _you_ name Andraste’s other disciples? Do you know her mother’s name? The name of the Nevarran lord who owned the stronghold where she was captured? No?” He smirks as her brows knit together as she glares at him. “How about the name of the elven leader of the slave rebellion, the Tevinter slave who was also Andraste’s friend whose name was used in tribute by the first Divine on the sunburst throne? Or perhaps you might know the name of the man who gathered Andraste’s ashes and took them to a safe place in the mountains which later became the Temple of Sacred Ashes?” He pauses, waiting for a reply but received none. “Precisely. Those are all important people in the tale of Andraste but I doubt many can recall all their names and we shouldn't expect them to.”

Scowling at him, she mutters something under her breath before turning on her heel and stomping off while the rest of my team watch him with awe as he turns to go examine the other soldiers.

“I’m...impressed, Dorian.” Cassandra finally says. “You never struck me as somebody who would be so knowledgeable about Andraste.”

“Let me guess, because I’m from Tevinter?” He mutters. “Despite what you think, Cassandra, most of the Imperial Chantry’s teachings are the same as in the south…despite some finicky bits about magic.

Looking down at the letter once more, I shake my head. “Where the fuck am I supposed to get this Mercy Crest? Is that in the Chant of Light too?”

“I’m assuming it’d be this.” We turn as Dorian holds up a simple brass-colored amulet inset with a gleaming green stone. “Pretty little trinket.”

Striding over, I take it from him. “It is but… Blades of Hessarian? Bit macabre, isn’t it?” I look up from the amulet. “What’s so special about this anyways?” I ask Dorian. “Is it enchanted or something?”

“That?” He snorts. “No. It’s just something that symbolizes a person as a challenger.”

Cassandra and I both raise a brow.

“The Blades are an ancient order that I’ve read about.” He shrugs, motioning to the amulet. “The wearer of the amulet allows them to enter their camp peacefully for negotiations or to challenge the leader to a duel.”

Putting it around my neck, I wince as the cold metal touches my skin. “Well then. Let’s go pay the prick a visit, shall we?”

Leaving the house, we meet up with Bull who leans up against a stack of nearby crates. “Nice necklace.” He grins. “We didn’t find anything, by the way.”

“We did. Our soldiers were killed--”

“As I said.” The elf says again.

Gritting my teeth, I continue. “The bandit leader left the Inquisition a note telling me to come challenge them wearing this.” I motion to the necklace. “They’re located further up the beach than where I met you.”

Grinning, he straightens. “Perfect! Sounds like it’ll be quite the fight.”

“Yeah.” I nod. “Get your tickets now before they’re gone. Inquisitor versus the giant asshat who killed my soldiers.” He chuckles and calls for his team to fall in line.

We return to the beach and head west, stopping only as we hear a loud roar echo off the hills next to us.

“Look!”

The dwarf points out at the distant coastline where a dragon is fighting a giant. “Badass!” Iron Bull exclaims with a laugh. “My money is on the dragon.”

“Oh please,” Dorian scoffs. “Anybody with eyes can clearly see the dragon has the advantage!” He motions toward the fighting duo as the dragon opens its mouth to douse the giant in a stream of ice. The giant roars and swings its big arm back, clocking it in the mouth.

“No way.” The Dalish elf smirks, crossing her arms over her chest. “50 sovereigns on the giant since he can throw things.” Just as she says this, it plucks a boulder from the ground nearby and chucks it at the dragon which barely manages to dodge it.

“Lena,” Cassandra hisses. “As fascinating as this is, we have a mission, remember?”

I wave her off as the rest of us pick sides and root for our chosen fighter. Finally, the dragon swings around and catches the giant in the stomach with its tail and flings it into the nearby cliff. We watch with anticipation of the giant’s retaliation but are disappointed as it hits the cliff and slumps to the ground. The dragon, sensing its victory, lets out a roar and quickly flies off as Iron Bull and Dorian laugh. “Time to pay up!” Bull grins as we pay up. He hands off Dorian’s share which he quickly puts in his purse on his belt before we continue on.

Halfway between where we stood to spectate the fight of giants, we find the Hessarian camp embedded in the small wooded valley surrounded on three sides by hills. Enclosed in a tall palisade fence guarded by two men dressed in white and blue armor, we approach the gates. Trying my best to ignore the bodies hanging atop the gates, I see the men watch me and my group warily, their hands gripping their swords in anticipation. They look down and spot the amulet hanging around my neck before looking up at me before one steps forward slightly.

“You must be the Herald of Andraste.” He breathes, his eyes widening as though he’s setting eyes on Andraste herself.

“I am.” I nod. “Where’s your leader? I need to speak with him.”

Releasing their weapons, they motion toward the gates. “Just inside. He’s expecting you.”

“Yeah. I bet he is.” I mutter.

The gates are opened and the amount of people inside is at least triple what we have at the camp and my current group. Regardless of what they were doing, people stopped and they watched as I entered the camp with my group in tow. Pausing at the center, I look around me for any sign of the leader. Just having so many eyes on me was unnerving but the whispers made my stomach knot up.

“Someone has come to challenge!” One person whispered from somewhere nearby.

“But everybody else has failed!”

“Where’s your leader?” I call out.

“Well, well! If it isn’t the so-called Herald of Andraste!” A booming voice sounds from somewhere in the crowd. “Let her through.”

I turn toward the sound of the voice and watch as the crowd parts to reveal a walkway, flanked by banners, leading up to a great stone throne covered in furs surrounded by skulls of I’m presuming all the others who challenged the asshole and failed. Rising from the throne, a large man with bright blonde hair and a bushy beard wearing heavy red and black armor approaches me. His eyes sweep over me with a scowl. “So, _you_ would challenge the Blades of Hessarian?” He sneers. “Perhaps you should throw yourself on your blade now to avoid me embarrassing you in front of your little troupe.”

“If that’s how you view defeat, please go on and be my guest.” I snip. “Besides _you_ challenged _me_ after you cut down soldiers of the Inquisition. They were innocents that only wanted peace between our factions.”

“Peace?” He derisively scoffs. “How can they provide peace when they’re serving false idols like the heretic calling herself the Herald of Andraste?” He spits. “Then again, you’re just some pathetic noblewoman from the Free Marches, are you not? I challenged you and your blasphemous organization but I don’t you’ll fight for yourself. Let me guess; Will one of your companions be your champion and fight me on your behalf?” He looks over at them. “Perhaps you’ll choose the Tevinter mage or the giant cow-man?” He sneers down at me. “No matter who fights me, I will kill them. I’ll kill them and lock up the rest of you.” His eyes slip over me as he licks his lips. “You’re a pretty little piece…. Perhaps I’ll fuck you a few times before I kill you.”

His eyes flick up to my group once more. “Mm, looks like you have a couple elven bitches as well. I’ve heard things about them. I’ve heard ones like the bitch with the markings on her face hate humans. All I have to do is just order my soldiers to hold her down while I--”

“That’s enough, you piece of shit!” I growl. His eyes widen before he laughs.

“Ooh, she has some bite to her after all!” He calls out before snarling at me. “Very well. Pick your champion then.”

“No.” I sneer. “Listen here you pompous, lop-eared shitebag; Threaten to rape me or any of my female allies again and I will cut your dick off and my Tevinter friend that you spoke of will melt it into your forehead and make you look like a limp-dick unicorn. Understand?”

I get a couple chuckles and he sneers. “Just pick somebody.”

“Fine. I pick myself. By killing my soldiers then threatening to rape me and my allies, you made this personal.”

“You?” He laughs.

“Yeah, me.” I snap. “So, get your bitch-ass ready unless you would rather choose a champion like the coward I already know you are.”

“You want justice?” He hisses. “Then fine! Claim it! Prepare yourself.”

The people surrounding us whisper excitedly as they shift to form a ring around us. Cassandra motions me over as the leader walks to the other end and strips off his armor and shirt.

“Lena…” Cassandra mutters as I approach. “Is this really the best idea? Perhaps you should choose a champion like me, Blackwall or even Iron Bull. If he kills you…”

“No. The bastard challenged _me_.” I hiss. “We can’t let his crimes stand, Cassandra.”

She looks as though she’s about to argue but doesn’t. “At least use my shield since yours was lost in the caves in Crestwood.” She says, reaching back to grab hers.

“No shields!” The bandit leader calls. We look over at him, his wet, bare chest riddled with scars since healed over. As he retrieves his axe from a nearby soldier, I see the wicked looking pantera claw in his other hand and feel like I’m going to throw up. Axe in one hand and claw in the other, he smirks at me from across the circle. “No armor either. I want to see if you really are as blessed by Andraste as they say.”

“Fine.”

Handing off my bow and quiver to a pale looking Nevan, I remove my sword belt. “Lena, no.” Cassandra hisses.

“Yeah, I have to agree with her on this one.” Dorian frowns. “You heard what they said when we arrived. Every challenger has failed so far.”

“You know you both suck at pep talks, right?” I snort, loosening the straps on either side of my armor.

“Hey Boss.” Hearing Bull, I pull my armor off and glance up at him. He pushes forward and leans down toward me. “Notice how he holds his dominant shoulder?”

I turn to look at the leader as he goes to take a drink from a large tankard. “Yeah?”

“He’s hurting.” He observes. “That’s why he’s drinking; To numb the pain.” He grins at me. “Also, I have it on good authority that he’s partially blind in his left eye.” He winks. “Good luck, Boss.”

Grinning, I glance back at the leader as he tosses his tankard to the side and wipes his mouth with his bare arm. “Good to know. Thanks Bull.”

“You going to fight me or have you finally lost your nerve, you stupid bitch?” The leader bellows.

I quickly hand my armor to Dorian and retrieve my sword belt. “Yeah, yeah!” I call back. “Just a second, you fucking arse-biscuit.”

More laughs from around me and I nod to my worried looking companions before turning to face the leader. Between us is one of the Hessarian soldiers who holds his arm out as he looks anxiously between us.

“This will be a fight to the death!” The soldier calls out, receiving cheers from his peers. “Are the contenders ready?”

The bandit nods and the soldier turns to me. “Herald?”

“Let’s get this shit over with.” I growl, leering at the leader.

The soldier nods and raises his arm. “Fight!”

The soldier retreats to the outside as I draw my sword. We circle each other.

“You know, I think I’ll leave you alive but just barely.” He growls. “Know why? Because then when I tie you up to the bed and fuck you again and again, so hard that you bleed, you’ll be begging me to kill you.”

“Considering you’ll have to win first, I don’t see that happening.” I sneer. “Perhaps you should stick with fucking your horses.”

With a roar, he runs at me with his axe held high. He swings down ward and I just barely manage to block it with my sword a few inches from my face before he winds back and strikes at my neck only for me to block again. The clashing of the metal is loud and the force of impact from his swing hurts my arm. I try to push him back only to feel his claw digging into my side and slicing it open. With a pained cry, I kick him back and glance down. Through my torn undershirt and tunic, I see the white undershirt already soaking up the blood.

Once more, he runs at me and strikes so quickly that a few times I almost wasn’t able to block. Finally, I parry his strike and, as I go into for a strike of my own, he brings his elbow up to hit me square in the nose. Blood sprays out as his elbow makes contact and I stumble back a little.

“Come on, Herald!” I hear from the sidelines. I feel the warm blood flowing from my nose and grip my sword a little tighter as he laughs at me.

“Had enough yet?” He taunts.

“Not even close.” I growl, spitting the blood pooling in my mouth. He steps forward and I manage to get a couple quick swipes across his arm and chest in before he rains blows down against me, each other harder than the previous one that I almost lose my sword before I parry last minute.  I attack his right arm with quick strikes which he fights off with his axe. As I’m focusing on his right arm, I see his claw creeping up on my right. _He’s partially blind in his left eye_. Immediately, I strike and, as he parries, I spin around so I’m behind him and slice open his right side just below his ribcage before dipping to my left as he tries to turn on his right to attack. Cheers erupt from around us as I take the opportunity to get a couple more strikes in and manage to cut up his left arm before he roars, swinging around with his axe. Again, I manage to parry and see the claw coming up to stab me in the side. Immediately, I shift and bring my blade down. He roars in pain as cheers erupt. Between us lies his hand, still clutching the pantera while his arm shoots out blood.

Half expecting him to sink to the ground and surrender, I’m about to lower my blade when he raises his boot and kicks me hard in the stomach. I double over and fall to my knees as I feel the stew from earlier rising in my throat. He stomps over to me and kicks me in the side a couple times, hard while I hear people yelling for me to get up. He kicks me, again and again as he yells obscenities at me. Finally, he gives me another kick to the side before he turns to yell at the crowd, his axe raised high.

“Get up!” I hear people calling but they seem far away. As he panders to the crowd, I take advantage of his back being turned and slowly get back up. People cheer as I stoop down to retrieve my sword and spit a mouthful of blood from my mouth as I stare him down with my one good eye while the other begins to swell up.

Hearing the change in the crowd, the leader slowly turns to look at me. “Haven’t had enough yet?” He yells, stalking back toward me.

“Nope.” I rasp. “You still have one hand.”

His bloody stump of a hand lies pressed into his side as he once more circles me. He strikes at me again and again but each time I manage to parry and slowly push him back him toward the ring of people until finally I manage to disarm him. His axe flies and lands near the middle of the ring. His eyes widen and he stumbles backwards and falls on his ass. I glare down at him as I press the tip of my sword to the base of his throat.

“Do it!” I hear people call from all around. “Kill him!”

He glares at me. “What are you waiting for, you bitch? Kill me.”

I feel my hand tighten on the handle of my sword and can see it in my mind. I can see me plunging the blade into his chest and watching him cough up blood yet I lower my blade.

A confused buzz rises around me. “Regardless of what people say about me, I’m not a murder.” I hiss. “Your order fights in the name of Hessarian who killed Andraste and then granted her mercy. Now, as her Herald, I will show you mercy.”

“What?” I hear and I continue.

“You may stay to get your hand bandaged up but after that, I want you gone. You hear me? Leave and never return.”

“You’re an idiot!” He bellows.

Turning from him, I hear a gasp and the sound of a sword being unsheathed when I hear my companions yelling to me. “Lena! Watch out! Behind you!”

Instantly, I thrust my sword behind me and feel it sink into flesh. I pull it out and spin around to watch as he looks up at me wide-eyed. The sword in his hand tumbles to the ground and I watch as blood pumps out of the wound in his neck. He opens his mouth to say something but all we hear is gurgling as blood spills out and he slumps to the ground.

My heart pounds loudly in my chest and I feel like I’m about to faint. I look around as cheers erupt around me and I raise my sword victoriously. Thunderous cheers erupt and I feel my arm drop to my side before I raise it enough to wipe off the blood on my sleeve before returning it to the scabbard. My companions instantly circle around me as the Chargers talk excitedly with each other about the fight. I glance over as Iron Bull winks.

“You did it!” Dorian grins. “Nicely done!”  
“We thought you were a goner when he grabbed a one of the soldier’s blades!” Nevan exclaims.

“Jeez, thanks for the vote of confidence guys.” I snort, wincing immediately afterwards.

“It was stupid but well done.” Cassandra says, offering me a rare smile before it falls. She looks over my bruised and bloody body. “We should get you cleaned and bandaged up…”

“Nicely done, Your Worship.” Krem smirks as he approaches.

“Thanks.” I croak. “I don’t know about you but I think I earned some more of that Golden Scythe. I’m going to need it.”

“You’ve more than earned it.” He chuckles. “We’ll get you some when we return to your camp.”

Dorian nudges me as the excited buzz dies down and one of the soldiers approaches me. My companions bristle and I look at the young man with slicked-back brown hair.

“Your Worship,” He greets, kneeling before me. He bows his head with a salute. “The Blades of Hessarian are at your service.”

One by one, the men and women circling around us follow suit until everybody with exception of my companions and the chargers are kneeling and saluting me.

“If you want eyes on the Coast, here we are.” He says.

“Well, that’s not what I expected.” Dorian quips.

“Yeah, me either.” I mutter. I clear my throat and then instantly regret it. “So… you and the Blades are loyal to the Inquisition?”

His brows furrow. “Well, we’re loyal to _you_ , Your Worship.” He shrugs. “I suppose that’s the same thing.”

I glance around at the large amount of people around me. “You mean, you’re all now my personal army.”

“Yes, Your Worship. We are at your command.”

My brows furrow. “I see… and what about him?” I motion to the former leader who is now bleeding into the dirt and grass. “You’re not upset with what I just did to your former boss?”

His lips turn upwards into a grin. “The man was a bastard.” He says, bluntly. “You’re not the first to stand up to him but you _are_ the first to win. We’re all very happy that you did. Like many here, I would much rather swear my life to the Herald of Andraste.”

Others nod in agreement and I sigh. “Well then…” I pause. “As I’m sure you’re aware, we have a camp down the beach a ways on a hill. We’ll inform Scout Harding of our new alliance and that you no longer will cause harm to my soldiers. We will also send word back to Skyhold about our new alliance. Harding can instruct you on how to reach out to us and can discuss how you can help our cause. In the meantime, we’ll be in touch.”

They salute me and bless me as I turn to the others. “Let’s get back to camp and report back to Harding.” I sigh.

“What about your wounds?” Dorian asks, raising a brow.

“I’m going to need a lot of alcohol to deal with all this.” I say, motioning to my body. “Let’s back to that cask and then we’ll deal with it. I don’t know about you guys but I’m ready to go home .”


	50. Timing

**DAY 17**

Leaving the Blades camp, we trudge our way back to our own camp. As we arrive, Harding catches sight of me and quickly rushes over. "Maker, what happened to you?" She breathes, her eyes moving over my body before focusing on my face. I can't see myself but I can only imagine the shape I'm in.

"Just got my ass kicked." I quip with a shrug. "Nothing new. In the end I won."

Her eyes shift to Cassandra beside me as she raises a brow.

"While the Inquisitor is getting cleaned and patched up, I'll fill you in."

Since I was feeling far to beat up to even attempt putting my gear back on, Dorian had offered to carry my things and nudges me with his elbow before motioning toward our tent. I start after him when I feel somebody tap my shoulder and immediately wince at the contact. I turn to look at Bull.

"I know you already have a mage healer..."

"I'm not a healer." Dorian mutters. "I'm a mage who can heal wounds but I'm no healer."

"Then I would like to introduce our company healer, Stitches." He beams, motioning toward the man who steps forward. He's a bit older than me with dark tanned skin and light armor. He bows his head with a salute. "Your Worship."

"Stitches?" I ask, my lips curling up into a grin. "Really?"

He smiles. "It's a nickname. As Bull said, I'm the Charger's healer and surgeon."

"Maybe he'll whip you up a couple of his health potions, Boss." Bull laughs. "Shit tastes nasty as hell but it'll get you back on your feet in no time."

I turn and raise a brow at him and he shakes his head. "They're  _poultices_  not potions, Your Worship. No matter how many times I tell him not to drink them, he does it anyways." He glances at Dorian. "If it's alright with you both, I would like to take a look at the severity of the Herald's wounds before any healing is done. Seeing the full extent of her injuries will give me an idea for what poultices need to be made or what to recommend to avoid aggravating her injuries while they heal."

Dorian shrugs. "That's entirely up to the Herald."

Stitches looks at me expectantly. "Sure. Why not?" I lie a hand on Dorian's shoulder and offer him a smile. "Perhaps you can ease the workload for Dorian. Healing me is a full-time job."

Dorian snorts. "That's the understatement of the century."

Stitches nods, clasping his hands together. "Very well. I'll go retrieve my things from our camp. I'll examine you in your tent so that we have some privacy."

Upon entering our tent, I have Dorian place my things off to the side as I slowly strip down to my torn undershirt. Looking down at my legs I frown. "You don't think he'll make me take off my trousers, do you?" I look up at him and he shrugs.

Before long, Stitches returns with a large leather satchel slung over his body. He enters our tent as we're talking about our plans for when we return to Skyhold and we stop and turn to look at him. His brows draw together as he glances around the tent before he points to my cot. "Let's move that to the center." He says, directing it more toward Dorian than me. "Also I'll need a lantern so I may see better."

Working through my pain, I help Dorian move my cot toward the center as Stitches lights the lantern and hangs it on the leather strap in the center of the tent. Once finished, I rise and feel fatigued and lightheaded.

"Lena, you alright?" Dorian asks, his eyes full of concern. I nod weakly.

"Yeah. I probably just rose too quickly."

"It may be more than that, Your Worship." Stitches says. "I'm going to need you to strip down to your small clothes."

"If only other people in my life told me to do that." I mutter. Stripping off my boots, trousers and under shirt, I stand before both men in my braies and breast band. I notice Dorian's eyes instantly drop to the pitch black markings of my side and try to ignore his concerned look. Large, dark bruises line my body on either side and the angry red lines where the bandit's claw ripped my flesh and the residual dried blood stand out amongst the dark splotches.

"Maker…" Dorian mutters.

Hearing my companion, Stitches' eyes fall on the black markings of my side and his brows furrow.

"That's an old wound from about a month ago." I quickly explain, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

He nods as he takes a step forward. "May I?" He asks, motioning towards my bruised abdomen.

I nod and I wince as he gently pushes the bruised areas. At one point, I almost fall over from the amount of pain before Dorian catches me and they both ease me down onto my cot.

"Maker!" I hiss. "Can you at least give me some of that alcohol before you continue to prod me?"

As Stitches leaves to get me a drink, I look up at Dorian. "I'll be fine, Dorian." I say, forcing a smile through my pain. "Tis only a scratch."

He shoots me an incredulous glance. "I think the bandit may have hit you harder than we intended. You're bruised and bleeding all over." He shakes his head. "This is the worst I've seen you and you've survived an avalanche and travelled through time. I know you like to downplay your injuries…"

Before he can finish, Stitches returns with a small cup. "Here you go, Your Worship." He says as he motions for Dorian to stabilize me while I drink. "This should help you with the pain."

A whimper breaks free from my throat as I straighten, almost falling back as I suddenly feel weak from the pain. I feel my hand start to tremble as I reach for the cup. I barely am able to grasp it as I try to lift it to my lips. I almost drop it in frustration as I shake too much to drink it. "Andraste's ass." I mutter under my breath. I feel the heat rise to my cheeks. I have never been so happy to have a bloodied face in my life. At least it masks my embarrassment.

"At this rate, you might have to find me a bigger cup." I try to jest but it only comes out bitterly. "That way I'll still have some liquid in my cup by the time I make it to my lips and actually drink."

Dorian sighs as he kneels beside me and takes the cup from my hand.

"Here. Allow me."

I shoot him a rueful look before allowing him to give me a long sip. As he holds the cup to my lips, I rest a shaking hand on the back of his and tap it when I'm ready to stop. He lowers the cup as he eyes me until I nod. "Thank you."

As he rises to put the cup off to the side, I suddenly feel off. A fog falls over me as I feel my arms and eyelids grow heavier with each passing second. "Wha…" I start to say. I look helplessly toward Dorian through half-hooded lids and try to speak but feel my energy draining from me until everything fades to black.

* * *

Dorian turns as Lena's words begin to run together, he chuckles. "Maker, Lena, you can't be drunk—" He stops suddenly as she looks up at him helplessly before her eyes roll back and she falls backward onto the cot.

Reaching back for his staff, a fireball ignites in his opposite palm as he rounds on Stitches as he digs through his pack, picking up various vials and holding them up to the light before setting them back down.

"What did you do to her?" He hisses. "Is she—?"

Setting down the vial in his hands, he glances over at Lena's lifeless body then over at the fireball before rising to look the mage in the eyes. "Calm down, lad. She's only sleeping." He says, nonchalantly. He motions toward his staff. "You can put that away."

When Dorian doesn't budge, Stitches sighs and turns to face him. "Listen, I've picked up a sword during the fifth Blight and haven't put it down since. I was also a healer for King Cailan's royal army and have seen many injuries in my time. I have watched the faces of both men and women as they cried out in pain while some have fainted." He motions toward Lena. "I have yet to fully examine her but, as you seen, just barely touching her was excruciating. I put a sedative in her drink to knock her out so I can finish my examination so we can help her. While we do that, she won't feel anything. I did it as a mercy." His eyes move to look at her. "She fought hard and won. Her reward should be to be cared for and her wounds tended to without the pain that comes with it."

Reluctantly, Dorian slings his staff behind him and extinguishes the flame which dissipates in a puff of smoke. "You're right." He says tightly. "I don't like seeing her in pain and I thank you for showing her such mercies. You're one of the few."

Stitches nods and rolls up his sleeves as he glances at him. "Then, shall we?"

* * *

**DAY 18**

Slowly, I feel myself regaining consciousness. I wince at the slight soreness around my ribs and lower back. My mouth is dry and I groan as I try to get my bearings. Blinking, my vision swims as I try to remember what had happened.  _I'm alive at least_. I try to sit up but find it difficult. "Fuck…" I croak. Immediately, I feel somebody's gentle hands slowly help me sit up.

My vision begins to clear and I look down to see bandages wound around my torso. I can't make out any dark splotches to indicate blood so I'm assuming whatever cuts I had are healed. I turn to look at the person to thank them for helping me; half expecting it to be Dorian or Nevan but their cots are empty.

"You slept through the night." Cole say from his perch on the other side of me. "Soft whispers in the night, comforting caresses, a friend promising to care for me...I miss him."

My brows furrow. "Who?" I rasp. "Who do you miss?"

His head inclines but his long hair conceals his eyes. "You miss Cullen."

My jaw clenches. "Didn't we speak about reading minds without permission?"

Rising, he walks over to my pack and rifles through it. Before I can reprimand him for going through my things, he takes out my water pouch and walks back to me. "This should help the dryness."

Carefully, I take my water pouch from him and drain it. The cool water is heavenly as I feel it pouring down my raw throat. After emptying it, I lower in and take a few deep breaths before looking up at him. "Thank you." I glance back at the empty cots with a frown. "Am I still dreaming?" I ask. "Where are the others?"

He points toward the flaps of the tent and I turn to look. Until he pointed it out, I didn't notice the soft sound of rain hitting the canvas and the murmur of voices nearby. The light that came through as the flaps rustled in the light breeze was also lighter than I remember. I turn to ask Cole what time of day it is only to find myself alone once more.

With some effort, I manage to pull myself to my feet and feel a wave of nausea wash over me. Luckily, it doesn't last long and I straighten. Before I can stride out of the tent, the flap opens as Dorian mutters something behind him and steps in. He stops a foot away and smiles as he sees me. "Ah! I was just coming to check on you." He grins as his eyes move downwards. "You might want to put clothes on before heading out. It's quite chilly even with clothes on." He chuckles. I glance down at myself.

"Right…" I mutter. "Pants are required." With some assistance from Dorian, I quickly dress and turn to him as I pin my cloak. "Since I can't see my face, how bad do I look?"

"A little pale but I'm sure that'll change once you eat and get some fresh air." He smiles. "We were able to heal you well enough. He did say that you'll have some residual soreness but you should be fine by the time we reach Skyhold."

"Wonderful." I nod. "Do I even want to know why I was drugged?"

His smile falls. "He did it to relieve you of the pain that you were going to feel during the examination and as we healed you. You had a lot more injuries than normal."

"Like?"

"Aside from bruising everywhere?" He frowns. "You had multiple cuts on your arms, three gashes on your side and stomach from the claw, a broken nose, busted lip, a black and swollen eye, minor concussion, 3 broken ribs and some minor internal bleeding." He motions to the bandage wrapped around my torso below my breast band. "When he was trying to examine you yesterday, it was the broken ribs that hurt so bad. I was able to heal all the broken bones, black eye and gashes. Internal bleeding and concussions are a bit more difficult so he mixed up a few health potions for you to drink twice a day for about a week."

"Potions or poultices?" I smirk, thinking back to what Bull said.

"Potions." He chuckles. "I made sure to check."

I watch as he walks over to his pack near his cot and retrieves a small vial of milky liquid. He hands it to me and I raise a brow. "Are you my nursemaid now?" I tease as I hold the vial up to the light. I grimace. "At least give me something alcoholic to wash it down with."

He chuckles. "He recommended drinking one after you wake up and before you go to sleep. Since you're awake now, you can drink that and then we'll get you something to eat and drink."

I sigh and open the vial before tentatively bringing it up to my nose as Dorian watches me curiously. "Hm…" I grimace. "Has no smell."

"Isn't that a good thing?" He snorts.

I shrug and knock it back. My face scrunches up as it tastes metallic and makes my throat feel slick. "Ugh…" I groan, making Dorian laugh as he takes the vial from me.

"Come. After hearing you had to be dosed to treat your injuries, the others are anxious to see you."

He helps me to my feet and I almost fall forward before he catches me. As I straighten, I see him frown and quickly wave it away. "I'm fine, I'm fine!" I chuckle. "I stood up to quickly and got a little dizzy."

He hesitantly releases and we exit the tent and are instantly assaulted with the rain. I wince as I get hit in the eye before wiping it away.

As expected, Nevan quickly jumps up from where he was sitting a stone nearby and walks over as the other two casually glance over. Before Nevan can bombard me with questions of my wellbeing, I give a dismissive wave.

"I'm a little sore but overall, I'm fine. Go back to eating. After we eat, we need to pack up and start heading back."

In that moment, I see that we're a full group short and my brows furrow as my gaze sweeps over the area around us. "Where are the Chargers? I didn't get drugged and dumped, did I?" I frown, shooting a glance at a smirking Dorian. "I hate when that happens."

Setting her plate aside, Cassandra wipes her hands on her trousers and rises. "Last night after helping you, I sent them ahead to Skyhold. The sooner they get their payments set up with Josephine, the sooner we can send them out into the field."

"So, no bonding slumber parties in our tents for the trip back?" I frown. "Damn. And here I was hoping—"

"Lena." Cassandra cuts me off. I raise a brow and she continues. "As happy as I'm sure we all our that your witty sense of humor is still intact, perhaps we should stay here another day. You took quite the beating yesterday and should rest."

Sighing, I fold my arms over my chest. "I've rested at least half a day or so already and I want to get out of this damn rain."

"Preach!" Dorian mutters as he moves past me.

"Also, I was promised an actual bed when I returned to Skyhold and, for the love of the Maker, nothing will stop me from getting what I want." My gaze meets hers. "If need be, I'll ride with nursemaid Dorian for the time being." As I say this, he shoots me an indignant look and I grin.

She looks between us for a moment before sighing. "Fine." She mutters. "But if you start feeling tired or in pain, we're stopping. Deal?"

"Whatever you say, Mom." I wink with a salute.

Rolling her eyes, she makes a disgusted noise. "Just eat something. I'll get started on preparations for our departure."

Chuckling, I slowly walk over to where Blackwall is sitting near the fire and slowly lower myself beside him, almost falling backwards in the process. Blackwall casually stretches an arm out to catch me and I thank him before looking back up at Dorian. "So… any more of that Golden Scythe?"

* * *

**DAY 22**

Regardless of being rid of most of the residual soreness from my healed injuries, I stick with riding with Dorian since it makes it easier to joke with each other without getting looks from Cassandra and allows me to nap on him to keep from taking too many breaks.

My cheek rests on the cold fabric of his cloak draped over his shoulder as I doze off every now and then, my hood flipped over my head to shield me from the sun and chilly autumn winds. I had once again dozed off when I feel Dorian reach back and pat my thigh to wake me.

"Mm?" I mutter, blinking awake. "What is it? Please don't tell me you found a rift."

"Not a rift but look."

Raising my head, I grasp my hood that threatens to fly off in the wind that whips me in the face and glance over his shoulder. "A road?" I ask.

"On your right."

Shifting, I look off to my right to see the faint light of a lantern emerging through the dreary fog that had been surrounding us since we set out this morning. I stare at the building, trying to figure out its significance. "You… want us to stay there?"

He sighs. "I do but do you not recognize it? It's the tavern we stayed at before!" He says. "Where you—"

I smirk as I recall my night spent with the elven man who mysteriously disappeared the next morning. What was his name? I swear it started with a Z.

"Remember?"

I nod even though I know he can't see it. "Oh, I remember alright." I chuckle. "I wonder if the innkeeper remembers us?"

I shout to the others of our plan to stop and, after some annoyed questions from Cassandra, we tie up our horses in the attached stables and head inside.

Leaving my hood on, I stride up toward the counter where the familiar sweating bald man stands, his suspicious gaze sweeping over me and my group entering behind me.

Tossing his rag he was using to wipe down the tankards only moments ago on the counter, he crosses his arms before him. "Well, well!" He sneers, his beady eyes meeting mine under my hood. "If it isn't the Herald of Andraste!" He practically yells the last part then makes air quotes.

"You do know that the air quotes go around—" I begin to correct before I notice his glare. I shake my head. "Nevermind. We need a couple rooms if you have any."

"A couple?" The innkeeper snorts, eyeing my group.

"Excuse me." I hear as I feel somebody tap my shoulder. "Inquisitor?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes. That would be me…" I say, shooting the innkeeper an irritated look. "How can I—?"

I barely turn to face the man when he punches me right in the face. I hear a loud crack and blood starts pouring from my nose as I awkwardly fall back toward the counter and slump to the floor holding my nose. "What the FUCK?!" I yell as my companions instantly unsheathe their weapons. "Come on! What the fuck did I do to you?"

My eyes start to water as I look up from under my hood at the red-faced man glaring down at me. He jabs a finger toward me. "You bastard! You slept with my wife when you travelled through here last month! Now she's pregnant with  _your_  child!"

"You've made a mistake." Cassandra growls as Nevan helps me to my feet.

He shakes his head. "No, the Inquisitor was here. I have witnesses to prove it! He came to my farm with his soldiers demanding we house and feed him and his followers then I caught him fucking my wife in our barn!" He seethes.

Removing my hood, I move Dorian who stepped protectively in front of me and hold a blood-covered hand out before me. "Calm down." I say, my voice muffled slightly due to my re-broken nose. "I'll have my companions sheath their weapons so we can talk. Okay?"

Seeing me, his hand instantly falls and his brows draw together. "You're a girl!"

"Woman." I correct. "Which kind of makes it possible for me to impregnate your wife. I'm sure she's very lovely and all…"

"You're not the Inquisitor." He frowns, shaking his head. "The Inquisitor is a man."

"No, the man you met was an imposter." Cassandra replies, sheathing her sword. "This is Lena Trevelyan.  _She's_  the real Herald of Andraste and leader of the Inquisition."

The man shakes his head. "No… he was wearing armor with the Chantry insignia!" He sees Cassandra's breastplate and points to it. "Just like that."

With an annoyed groan, Dorian steps up and the man takes a wary step back. "There's one way we can settle this. Surely, you've heard of  _how_  the Herald got their name, yes?"

The man looks between us and nods. "Of course. He walked out of the Fade at the Temple of Sacred Ashes after the blast."

Dorian nods. "And? What can the Herald do? What gift were they given from Andraste?"

The man pales and looks between us, his cheeks reddening. "He bears the mark of Andraste on his hand."

"And did he?" Dorian presses. "Did he demonstrate what the mark looks like?"

The man swipes his finger diagonally across his palm. "Of course! There was a healed over scar on his palm."

"Of course he would go with the literal mark part." I scoff before Dorian grabs my hand and holds it out to show that I also have a thin scar on my palm.

"She has that as well."

The man shakes his head. "His was bigger."

"That's what she said." I snort before Dorian nudges me.

"Lena, show him what the  _actual_ mark looks like."

Feeling the eyes of everybody around us on me, I ignite my hand and those around jump as their eyes widen as they watch the green energy arcing around my hand. I close my hand to extinguish it once more and turn to look at him.

"Well?" I smirk through my pain. "What's the verdict?"

I half expect him to resume his previous opinion but instead he sinks to his knees and bows his head. "Please forgive me, Your Worship!" He exclaims. "Had I known it was really you—"

Feeling everyone's eyes on me still, I touch his shoulder.

"It's alright. Please rise." I say awkwardly. I wait as he rises once more. "I'm sorry the imposter...violated your wife. It's unfortunate that people like him exist. We will try to find him and bring him to justice."

"Thank you, Your Worship!" He breathes. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"You can join the Inquisition." Blackwall suggests.

"Or, you can buy me a very large drink." I chuckle, pointing to my nose. "This is going to hurt a bit while healing it so I'm going to need it."

The man smiles. "At once, Your Worship."

Turning to the mystified innkeeper, I grin. "I'll need a few things but let's start with a water and rag to clean this up." I say, pointing toward my bloodied face. "And also a tankard of ale."

* * *

**DAY 27**

Crisp, cold air blows over my face as we follow the covered pass through the Frostbacks. Our horses' hooves crunch through the newly glistening snow and I squint through the bright snow as I look out. Seeing the high towers of Skyhold coming into view, I grin and turn to call to my silent companions. "Almost home!" I call cheerfully.

We cautiously cross the bridge and are greeted by Inquisition soldiers. Upon seeing Cassandra, the gates are raised and we're met inside the gatehouse by a few soldiers. Cassandra calls for one of the people standing off to the side to inform Leliana and Josephine of our arrival while the rest of us quickly dismount.

Eager to see Cullen again, I hand off my reins and stride over to one of our soldiers standing guard near the gate. Seeing me, she quickly bows her head with a salute. "Your Worship." She mutters in greeting. I wave it away dismissively.

"I need to speak with the Commander. Do you know where I may find him?"

"He's in his tower, My Lady." The soldier replies, motioning up to the nearby center tower as her mouth turns down at the corners. "However, he requested not to be disturbed."

My brow raises. "Oh? Did he say why? Business? Meeting of some sort?"

Her cheeks redden slightly. "No, I believe he's bathing."

My mind begins to conjure up images of Cullen's naked torso, his wet skin reflecting light from the candles around his room. "Oh." My heart speeds up slightly and I nod, trying to suppress my gleeful expression. "Right." I say, trying to keep my tone indifferent. "Thank you. If you see him, will you please tell him to meet me and our other advisors in the war council please?"

The soldier nods and I thank her before walking back towards the stables. I quickly dart up the semi-hidden staircase to the battlements and, glancing around me to ensure I'm not seen, I run over to the door leading into his tower the soldier pointed out. I feel my heart pounding in my chest as I look around me once more before pulling out my lockpicks. My brow furrowed, I work on it until I hear the small click. As quietly as I can, I open the door and smirk as I see the back of his head, his hair slicked back with water. I bite my lip as the candle nearby illuminates the water droplets sliding down along the back of his neck and along his upper back muscles, which flex as he moves to wash himself. I quietly shut and lock the door behind me, wincing as it makes more noise than I had anticipated. I glance back at him and notice him sitting very still, his body visibly tense. "Who's there?" He growls. "I said I didn't want to be disturbed."

I mutter a curse under my breath before fixing a smirk on my face as I slowly stride over to him. "You know, I think this is a rather good look for you." His head snaps to look at me, his eyes wide as I lean against his desk.

"Lena!" He gasps, quickly grasping the rag hanging along the rim of the large wooden and pressing it down in the water to cover himself. I chuckle as a blush creeps up to his cheeks. "I wasn't aware you returned."

I shrug nonchalantly. "We just arrived ten minutes ago." I bite my lip as my eyes take in the sight before me. It was like what I envisioned only far better since it's real and sitting before me. I lick my lips. "Maker's breath..."

His brows knit together, his demeanor still visibly tense. "Lena..." He says, his voice husky. "You just arrived so you should go check in with the others. I know Josephine is expecting you."

"Oh?" I frown, walking over to the tub. My fingers graze the surface of the water before moving up his arms as his hand clamps the rim of the tub. His breathing becomes ragged and I come to stand behind him. I touch his bare shoulders, admiring the feel of his flexed muscles before I slowly slide my hands down his chest, dipping my hands beneath the steaming water. I lightly nibble his earlobe and nip at his neck, making him suck in a sharp breath. "Didn't you miss me?" I whisper into his ear. I watch his hand under the water clamp down harder on the rag between his legs and smirk.

Releasing the side of the tub, he reaches his free hand up to my cheek and turns my face towards him. His lustful gaze meets mine before his eyes flick down to my lips. "Of course I did." He brushes his lips against mine teasingly and I feel it between my legs. Bringing a wet hand out of the water, I cup his jaw and pull him into a kiss. Once I pull away from him, I remove my hands and walk around the tub, his heated gaze watching me. My fingers trace the rim of the tub before I come to stand at the end of it. I glance down in the murky water before flicking up to meet his gaze once more.

"Mind if I join you?" I ask. His lips part as if to object but nothing comes out. Taking a step back, I casually remove one boot at a time.

"Lena..." He says his voice barely audible as he watches me. I strip down to my thin undershirt and trousers, chuckling as his eyes scan my form. The lights are just dim enough to show him the curves of my body but not enough to reveal anything. He visibly swallows and mutters my name again in a weak warning.

"Don't worry, Cullen." I chuckle, pulling the strings at the front of my trousers loose. "I know you're not ready for us to be intimate just yet so, I'll keep my undershirt and small clothes on." I promise. My fingers hook the side of my trousers and I shimmy them off my hips before letting them fall to the floor. Stepping out of them, I slide them to the side and carefully climb up into the tub.

I lower myself into the water, letting out a small moan as the heat eases my tired muscles. Placing a leg on either side of him, I lean my head back and close my eyes, enjoying the relaxation that has been long overdue. I crack open one eye and see his lust-filled gaze sweeping over me while simultaneously straining to keep his obvious arousal concealed. Opening an eye, I smirk. "Everything all right, Commander?"

His grip on the rag tightens as he nods, mutely. I watch with an amused expression as he tries to compose himself and nervously clears his throat. "So," He begins, averting his gaze. "Leliana told us you encountered a group of bandits on the Coast?"

Tilting my head to the side, I raise a brow. "We did..." Beneath the water, I move my foot to barely graze his hand on the rag before up along the thin trail of blond hair toward his navel. "Do you really want to talk about work right now?" I start to move my foot downwards again before he releases the rag to grab it.

"Lena..." He warns with a grin.

Moving to come sit on his lap, I feel the head of his cock press against the thin barrier of fabric of my small clothes. His hands instantly come to sit on my hips and I wrap an arm around his neck and place a hand on his cheek. "Don't worry, Cullen. The doors are locked. We have privacy..." I whisper as I brush my lips against his and pull away to meet his gaze. "It's just us." I feel his hands tighten on my hips. I push lightly against the barrier between us, earning a groan. "I've missed you..." I whisper, pushing against him again. "I've thought of almost nothing but your promise to me about when I returned to Skyhold." Leaning back slightly, I take his hand from my hip and guide it to the front of my short braies. "I know you said you wanted to wait until we had privacy and a bed for us to sleep together, however, there are plenty of fun things we can do right here in this tub..."

Meeting my gaze, I watch as the corners of his mouth begin to curl upwards as his thumb barely grazes my clothed slit. Moving his hand on my hip to my lower back, he reaches up with his other to pull my face down into a kiss. At first the kiss is sweet, slow and tender before gradually becoming more urgent. Without breaking the kiss, he reaches down and gently strokes me through the fabric. I moan against his mouth and push myself against his fingers but he pulls away, chuckling at my dismayed groan. As his fingers hook onto the inside the fabric and begin to slide it over, we hear a loud knock on the door behind me and he instantly removes his hand.

"Andraste's ass!" I mutter as he puts a finger to his lips.

"Commander?" Cassandra's muffled voice travels through the door.

He clears his throat. "Yes?" He calls back.

To get payback for stopping, I lean forward and begin to suckle and nip at his neck. He gives me a low growl in response, making me smirk.

"Have you seen the Inquisitor?" She calls through the door, making me roll my eyes. "She just randomly took off and Josephine is looking for her. Did she come tell you where she was going to be?"

He leans back and frowns at me. "No, I haven't." He lies. "If I see her, I'll let her know."

Several moments of silence pass before we're sure she's gone. "It never ends, does it?" I sigh, watching as the water from his wet hair trickles down his chest. "We're soooo close!"

Reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, his wet fingers trace my jawline as he gives a low chuckle. "Perhaps it was for the best."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Seriously, Cullen? I've been travelling and battling bandit leaders, I got punched in the face by a man in a tavern..." Leaning forward, I push my hips forward once more as I brush my lips against his. "Surely I deserve some type of reward or compensation for my efforts?"

His brows draw together as he pulls away. "A man punched you?" He asks. "Lena, where was this? Did he say why—?"

"Cullen, I will relay all the details of my adventures in our meeting later." I bring my hand up to touch his cheek, my thumb tracing the scar above his lip. "For now, let's just focus on us right now." I see his expression and frown. "Please?"

His eyes flick down to my lips once more before returning to my eyes. "Forgive me, Darling, but you should probably go." He leans in and gives me a peck on the lips. "I need to finish up here and get dressed…"

"Must you?" I frown. "I kind of like wet and naked Cullen. The other one is a bit stiff and not in the way I want him."

With a nervous chuckle, his face begins to redden slightly as he pulls me in for one final kiss before pulling away. "Go on, my dear Inquisitor." He grins. "I will meet you in the war room shortly."

"Party pooper." I frown. Pushing against him once more, he groans and I stand up. After climbing out of the tub, I turn away from him and begin stripping off my undershirt.

"What are you doing?" He asks from behind me.

"Well, it's not exactly hot outside and having a wet undershirt under my tunic would be torture." I say as I pull it over my head. I turn my head with a smirk. "Relax. I have a breast band on."

Quickly I pull on my clothes and, after wringing the water out of my wet undershirt, I put it in my pack and head toward the door I came in.

"Before you go—" He begins, turning and craning his neck to see me. "How  _did_  you get in here exactly?"

I smirk. "Lockpicks." I say and disappear out the door, locking it behind me.


	51. A Time Out

Leaving Cullen's tower, a gust of wind hits me and I tense up as chills shoot up my spine. "Andraste's ass." I mutter, heading back down the stairs toward the keep.

Much to my surprise, the main chamber is in the process of being renovated and I look up to see that the giant hole had been patched. Giant scaffolds line either side as I stride across the chamber to the area Josephine had claimed for her own.

I come to a halt outside the sturdy wooden door as I just barely make out a familiar Antivan accented voice muffled by the thick wood. I give a couple sharp raps on it and wait until I hear Josephine's voice invite me in.

"Josephine, I was told you wanted–" I begin before coming to a halt, both in speech and stride as I see the owner of the other Antivan voice I heard.

As I enter the room, their conversation halts as both Josephine and Zevran turn to look at me. I feel the heat rise to my cheeks as Zevran's lips curl upwards into a smirk.

"Ah, Lena!" Josephine beams, rising from her seat behind the large wooden desk in the corner. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Oh?" I ask her, shooting Zev a suspicious glance.

She comes to stand a few feet from me while her companion leans against the desk, watching us.

"Inquisitor, I'd like you to meet–"

Pushing from the desk, he strides toward me and snatches up my hand and brings it up to his lips. "Zevran Arainai, at your service  _mi querida_." He purrs, pressing a kiss to the back of my hand. As he rises, his eyes meet mine as he gives me a knowing grin. "You may call me Zev."

"He's an old friend of Leliana's." Josephine quickly explains. "She is out dealing with some important business for the Queen. In her absence, Zevran will be filling in as spymaster."

"Will you now?" I ask surprisingly calm regardless of my growing arousal as our night together plays through my mind.

" _Si._ " He replies. "Worry not, Your Worship. I am very good at keeping secrets." He winks at me and I glance away at Josephine.

"I was under the impression you had to speak with me about something?" I raise a brow. "By the way it was worded, I expected it to be something urgent." My gaze flicks to Zevran for a moment before returning to her. "I didn't know you had company. Shall I come back?"

She waves away my question. "No need. Cassandra called for a meeting to go over your recent mission. She's awaiting us in the war room as we speak." She says, motioning toward the door opposite the one I entered. "You and Zevran can head in to wait. Cullen is occupied at the moment so I will finish up my work and head in when he gets here."

Swiveling around, Zevran sweeps his arm out towards the door as he turns a charming smile toward me. "Shall we?" He asks.

I force a smile. "Of course." Heading toward the door, I glance back at Josephine who sits down behind her giant desk once more as Zevran opens the door. "See you soon, Josephine."

As soon as the door closes behind us, I immediately grab the front of his shirt and slam him back against the wall and press my dagger to his throat. I'm met with a chuckle as he angles his face upwards.

"Explain yourself." I growl. I feel the excitement of having our bodies pressed together once more and push it aside.

"Mm, you're so tense,  _mi querida tentadora_." He drawls. "Over the years I have learned how to give a great sensual massage... You may need to lower the dagger first though."

I press it firmly against him. "Talk."

He sighs. "I would but you have to–"

I let up slightly and he instantly grabs my hand twists it behind me enough to make me drop my dagger before pinning me up against the wall. Excitement and anger shoot through me as glare at him.

"There. This is a much better position, don't you agree?" He smirks. "So many possibilities." His eyes flick down to my lips then back up.

I continue to glower at him. "Let me go."

He cocks his head to the side. "Are you going to pull another dagger on me,  _mi querida?"_

I smirk. "I might. Release me and find out."

He thinks about this for a moment before he releases me. Stooping down to pick up my dagger, I place it back in my belt before facing him. "I'm surprised you actually released me." I frown. "Here was thinking I would have to resort to other means."

His lips curl upwards. "Mm, I like the sound of that. Perhaps you should pull the dagger out on me and we do it again?"

Suppressing the amused grin, I cross my arms over my chest. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming here? That you knew Leliana of all people?"

He shrugs. "I didn't think it was relevant." His eyes take on a mischievous gleam. "After all, we weren't exactly talking much about our business when we met."

"I didn't expect to see you here of all places. Not after..." I trail off, casting a sideways glance at the door, hoping Cullen wasn't about to walk through it.

"Perhaps not but I'm happy that you made it back safely." He grins. "It's good to see you again."

Sighing, I feel the corners of my mouth beginning to "You too, Zevran."

I motion for us to go and we head inside to find Cassandra looking out the windows at the tundra below. Hearing the door shut behind us, she turns to us and her eyes instantly zero in on Zevran. She shoots me a curious glance before he strides forward.

"Seeker Pentaghast!" He purrs, dipping into a elegant bow. "I've heard much about you." As he did with me, he snatches her hand and kisses the back of it before smiling up at her. "I was told of your prowess of a warrior but Leliana neglected to tell me of your beauty."

I stifle my giggle as I see Cassandra's cheek redden slightly.

"You...know Leliana?" She asks.

"Indeed. We have known each other for many years and once fought alongside one another during the Blight."

My eyes widen. "You must know the Hero of Ferelden?"

He nods to me and, taking advantage of his diverted attention, Cassandra withdraws her hand.

"You haven't explained who you are or what you're doing here." She says solemnly. "We're about to have a war council meeting…"

" course!" Zevran exclaims, dipping once more into an extravagant bow. "Forgive me. I am Zevran Arainai." He rises and shoots her a charming smile. "As I was saying before, I am an old friend of your Spymaster, Leliana. She is away on business so I will be filling in for her as spymaster."

Cassandra shoots me a questioning glance and I shrug. "I'm assuming Josephine will fill us in once she and Cullen arrive."

Before long, Cullen bursts through the door, followed by Josephine. Seeing me, he shoots me quick smile as he slicks back his wet hair. "It's good to see you have both arrived safely." He says in turn to Cassandra and I.

"You as well, Commander." Cassandra nods. "I hope things went smoothly in Crestwood after we left?"

Cullen begins to answer before Josephine quickly butts in. "We will discuss Crestwood in due time." She says, waving it away as her gaze lands on me. "Cassandra told me you found a bit of trouble on the Coast and on your way back?"

All eyes turn to me and I clear my throat. "Yes… When we arrived at Scout Harding's camp near the rendezvous point, we found out about a group called the Blades of Hessarian who were halting operations. Some of our soldiers went to meet up with their leaders and never returned. When we arrived and investigated, we found that they had been killed."

"To what end?" Josephine frowns.

"They left a note and amulet on one of the bodies of our soldiers challenging the Inquisitor to a fight."Cassandra answers.

Cullen's gaze shifts to me. "And? What happened?"

"It was a fight to the death–" Cassandra begins before I quickly interrupt.

"Which as you can see I am still very much alive." I chuckle. "Their leader is dead and now I have the Blades under my control."

"You returned from the Coast with both new allies and an army?" Josephine gapes. I nod and she quickly scribes something on her little desk, muttering under her breath. "Impressive."

"She is indeed impressive." Zevran grins at me. "I can see why she was named as the leader of the Inquisition. You remind me of the Hero."

Hearing this, I feel myself blush. "Thank you, Zevran. That is quite the compliment."

Cullen loudly clears his throat and we turn to look at him. I conceal my smirk that begins to form as I see him shoot a venomous glare at Zevran before straightening.

"Well, we're glad that you were able to defeat the leader and bring justice for our soldiers who were killed." He says, thickly. "We shall be sure to put their forces to good use."

"And what about the man you encountered at the tavern?" Josephine asks.

Zevran and I exchange a quick glance and I feel the heat rise to my cheeks. Before I can deny that anything happened, Cassandra luckily swoops in.

"In our travels we have heard about a man who has been travelling around Ferelden and, Maker knows where else, claiming to be the Inquisitor." She frowns. "He has been getting into fist fights and on our way back, we stopped at an inn in Edgemont where we encountered a man."

Zevran covers his mouth with his hand in a pensive pose but I see his smirk as he recognizes the town that we met in.

"He had mistaken her for the imposter and attacked her, breaking her nose."

Both my advisors look at me in alarm and I wave it away. "Dorian was easily able to heal it and the man apologized after we explained the mix up." I turn to Cassandra. "For the record, next time we're out and get asked who is the Inquisitor, I'm telling them it's you. You can take a punch better than I can." She snorts.

"But why did he hit you?" Cullen probes. "What did the imposter do to make him so angry?"

"He demanded that the man we met housed and fed him and his soldiers then was caught fucking the man's wife in their barn." I snort. "Apparently his wife is now pregnant."

Josephine gasps. "How terrible!"

I nod miserably.  _If only I got as much action for being Inquisitor as my imposter apparently does._

As though he can read my mind, Zevran nudges me and gives me a suggestive wink that goes straight between my legs.  _Maker preserve me_.

The meeting seems longer than normal as we discuss Crestwood, Bull's Chargers and everything else that happened in the past month. Every time Zevran spoke, he would intentionally brush against me, making various excuses like that he was reaching out to point to an area on the map. Somehow, I managed to keep a straight face as I felt Cullen's heated gaze on me which only made it harder to concentrate on the task at hand.

Finally, our meeting is adjourned and I quickly start toward the door when Cullen calls my name. I turn to ask him what he needs but Cassandra gets to him before I do, asking him to talk. He reluctantly agrees and Josephine swoops in.

"Lena, might we speak?"

"Of course." I smile. "What can I help with?"

She motions for me to follow her and I shoot Cullen a helpless glance before trailing after her.

She walks surprisingly quick down the hallway connecting the war room and her quarters and pauses before the door.

"Is everything alright?" I frown.

"That depends." She pushes the door and motions me in. "In your absence, many repairs and improvements have been made all over Skyhold…"

"Yes, I've seen some of them on my way here." I nod. "It looks better than before."

She rounds her desk and bends down to open one of her drawers to remove a large leather-bound tome with papers and what looks like pieces of ribbon sticking out. She drops it on the surface with a thud and looks up at me, smiling at my bewildered expression.

"Maker...what is that?" I mutter.

She places a hand on the tome. "Like at Haven, Skyhold is visited by pilgrims, nobility and dignitaries alike. Once the keep has been fully repaired, it'll need to be made presentable. We're slowly gaining recognition and need to present ourselves well for potential allies."

My brows furrow. "Not to sound rude but… what does that have to do with me?"

"As Inquisitor, the decor should be reflection of you and the Inquisition."

My eyes flick uneasily to the tome. "My favorite color is green, if that helps any." I answer lamely.

As I say this, she looks like I hit her pet with a carriage or something. I purse my lips as my eyes shift downwards to my boots. "Or not."

"It's more than just a favorite color, Lena!" She exclaims. As she takes a seat behind her massive desk, she motions to the chair in the corner. "Bring that forward. We have many decisions to discuss."

"Josie, I'm fine with whatever you pick! " I say, trying very hard not to grimace. "You have wonderful tastes…."

Seeing her unrelenting look, I sigh and drag the chair before her desk and flop down with a defeated sigh. She smiles and pulls the tome closer to her, opening it and smiling down at the worn pages. "Now then!" She giggles. "Let's start with pillows…"

* * *

I watch as the light outside the nearby windows brighten and dim once more as the day drags on. Around midday, Josephine had sent one of the messengers that arrive out to fetch us food as she pours over the mundane decor details with such excitement that I began wondering how much of her desk alcohol she had already consumed. Finally, after hours of begging Josephine to let me escape to use the privy, she lets out a weary sigh.

"Fine." She says, leaning back against the tall backing of her chair. "Even Inquisitors have needs to relieve themselves."

I stand up so quickly in my excitement that I have to grab the desk to keep from falling over from sudden lightheadedness. "That we do." I smile. "Perhaps we should even call it a day. We've gone over many details as it is and I have yet to speak with my companions or see my room…"

She frowns. "Oh dear… nobody told you."

I fold my arms over my chest. "Told me what?"

She opens her mouth to say something before quickly forcing a smile. "We can discuss it when you return. We're almost finished with the decorations for the keep. Afterwards we'll talk about the towers. "

I try very hard not to groan. "Great…" I mutter, moving back toward the door. In my rush to get to the door, I almost trip on the single step. Josephine's eyes widen as she rises.

"Oh! Are you alright?" She frowns.

"I'm fine!" I chuckle as the heat rises to my cheek. I feel around beside me for the door and quickly open it.

"The new privy chamber will be the first door on your right!" She calls to me as I step through the door. "Hurry back!"

Closing the door behind me, I let out a sigh of relief as I lean back against the heavy door. Recalling the stone hanging precariously in the large hole above the door, I jump away from the door and look up. Much to my relief, they had sealed it up in my absence.  _At least this place is slowly becoming less of a death trap._  I think to myself as I push away from the door. How sad would it be for the Herald of Andraste to survive the future, being trapped in flooded caves and an avalanche only to be crushed by falling debris as I tried to walk through a doorway? I chuckle to myself at the thought of Cassandra's accusing gaze as she looks at my lifeless foot peeking out from beneath a massive rock.

Passing between the scaffolds, I glance up to see what work was currently in process and almost bump into a dwarf builder as I back up. He mutters something which earns my own sheepish reply before turning around.

Striding back toward the entrance chamber of the keep, I pause as I notice an unfamiliar doorway tucked away behind a stack of stone beside one of the scaffolds. I throw a cursory glance back at Josephine's door before stealing away into the mysterious room.

The large circular room boasts only a table stacked with books in the center with a small scaffold against one wall. Despite there being only two doors and no windows, the room is spectacularly lit, illuminating a few thin panels of what looks to be a mural in the making.

Walking past the table, I walk up to one panel with the eye of the Maker sitting up near the railing of what looks to be a library above. The eye has a blade coming out the bottom and is flanked by two howling wolves. My lips part in awe as I reach out to touch the image of the painted blade.

"Do you like it?"

At the sound of Solas' voice, I quickly retract my hand and spin around to face him. He comes to stand beside me, his arms folded behind him as he looks up at the mural.

"I've been working on it in the month you were gone."

My brows shoot up. " _You_  did this?" I ask, earning a nod. He turns his head to look at me with his usual calm expression as he awaits an answer to his question.

"It's beautiful." I say as my brows furrow. "What is it though?"

"It's a mural."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Yes, but what is the mural of?"

He watches me for a long moment before finally speaking. He motions toward the painting with his chin. "This is your fortress, Lena, and these are your actions."

I raise a brow at him. "You're recording everything I do? Why?"

He shrugs. "Every great tale needs to be documented." He says simply.

I snort. "You sound like Varric."

Walking around me to look at the four panels, he stops at the first one. "Each panel depicts an event that has happened to you thus far."

I watch as he reaches up to touch the first panel that has a bright light casting down from the heavens onto a mountain. "Here is when the Breach appeared at the Temple of Sacred Ashes; Where you walked out of the Fade."

He points to the second panel before me. "The formation of the Inquisition."

"What's that one?" I ask, pointing to the third panel with two upside down towers and a shadowed figure holding a flamed sword.

"That was from Redcliffe when you went into the future and your support for the mages."

At the very mention of Redcliffe, I feel myself tense up. He doesn't seem to notice as he moves onto the final panel.

"And that one is the attack and destruction of Haven."

"Wow." I mutter, hugging my arms. "Way to document all the traumatic shit."

He starts to reply when I hear Josephine's voice from inside the keep, asking workers if they seen me. Cursing under my breath, I glance frantically around me before sprinting over to the opposite door I came through.

"Please tell me the bridge leading out to the battlements has been repaired." I hiss.

Solas gives me a confused expression but nods. "The bridge has been repaired but it leads straight into Commander Cullen's tower."

"That works!" I fling the door open and start to step out onto the bridge before turning back. I see Josephine through the doorway as she glances around the main chamber of the keep.  _Shit._  "Regardless of who asks you, I wasn't here." I hiss as he gives me another confused look before disappearing out the door.

Sprinting across the bridge, I reach for the door and silently pray that Cullen had not locked it. After speaking with Cassandra in the war room, he came out to see me in the midst of decor planning and said we would speak later. Hopefully this is a good enough later.

I glance behind me before bursting into his tower and quickly shutting it behind me. Almost immediately, he takes notice and jumps up from his seat.

"Lena!" He breathes as his brows furrow. "What's happened? Is everything alright?"

Leaning up against the door, I shake my head. "As the Maker is my witness, if I have to stare at two similar looking strips of fabric with different names for five more seconds, I'm going to throw myself off the battlements!"

His brows knit together for a moment. "I don't follow…"

I sigh. "I have been trapped in Josephine's office for most of the day just looking at fabric samples. Do you know how tedious that is?"

Setting the papers he had been reading when I burst in aside, he rounds his desk and walks toward me. "Darling, calm down."

"Don't  _Darling_  me." I hiss. "I swear I'll–"

Before I can finish my sentence, a sharp rap sounds on the other side of my door.

"Commander?" We hear Josephine say through the door. "Have you seen the Inquisitor? I have some matters to bring to her attention. Solas said she ran this way."

"That traitor!" I hiss, frantically looking around for someplace to hide. My eyes land on the ladder nearby leading to the upper floor and I bolt over to it. As I grab the rungs, I glance over at him with a grim expression. "You didn't see me and you have no idea where I am, deal?"

I don't wait for him to answer as I bolt up the ladder. I make it to the top just as I hear the door open.

My brows jump up as I look around me. Part of me half expected it to be empty with maybe an armor stand or something. To my pleasant surprise, it was Cullen's new sleeping quarters with a full bed similar to his old one back in Haven, a chest of drawers, armor stand, a couple small crates and books near the corner and a large dark red and gold rug on the cold stone floor.

Hearing Josephine's voice coming from the hole in the floor, I walk toward the opposite end and sit on Cullen's bed to wait until she leaves.

* * *

Josephine talks with Cullen for quite a while before finally leaving with a resigned sigh. He waits until she's halfway through the door to the keep before he shuts it and glances up at the ladder leading up to his bedchamber. His heart beats nervously in his chest. If she's seen that he finally has a bed, will she insist on following through with his promise? Their final moment together plays in his mind. Perhaps he should just go for it...

He feels the heat rising from his collar at the thought of her already being naked lying on his bed, waiting for him to come up. His cock gives a slight twitch of interest in his trousers.

Awkwardly, he clears his throat. "Um...Lena?" He calls. He waits for a moment to receive a response but hears nothing but the faint whistle of wind outside. "Lena?" He calls again, his brow furrowing as he once more gets no response.  _Why isn't she responding?_  He thinks anxiously to himself. He walks toward the ladder and places a gloved hand on one of the rungs and looks up, hoping to see her looking down at him with her usual smirk. There was no face looking down at him and his heart flutters nervously.  _Maker… What if she's luring me up to her? What if she's already disrobed and lying on my bed, waiting for me to come up to check on her?_  His eyes begin to darken with lust.  _Perhaps she's touching herself…_

He had overheard a couple templars once in Kirkwall talking about the ladies at the brothel and how they would ready themselves for their patrons by drinking and touching themselves. Admittedly, just thinking about such things was enticing, even if he was not ready to partake in such pleasures at that time.  _Yet this isn't some strumpet in a brothel._ He reminds himself. _This is the woman you care for and want to be with._   _A woman whom you've seen naked from the waist up and have had straddling your lap in the bath only this morning._

As thoughts of Lena's naked body fill his mind, he lifts a foot onto the rung and begins to climb before somebody knocks on the other door leading out toward the battlements behind the tavern. His cheeks burn at the very impure thoughts he was just having as he drops down from the ladder with a heavy sigh. "Yes?" He calls, stepping away from the ladder. "Come in."

The door swings open and Cullen looks up to see one of soldiers.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, Commander." The young man says with a salute.

Cullen impatiently waves his apology off. "What is it?"

"Ferguson and Morgan are going at it again, Ser."

Cullen groans as he casts a glance at the stone ceiling. Confused, the soldier follows his gaze before for looking at his commander. "They're over near the training pen. Lieutenant Haas tried to break them up but Ferguson clocked him, spraying blood everywhere."

Cullen's brows draw together. "Is he still with them?"

The soldier shakes his head. "No, Ser. He was brought to the infirmary and two others stepped in to try and hold back both men."

"Andraste's tits!" Cullen groans, as he motions for the man to follow him before disappearing out the door Lena came through. The soldier looks up curiously at the ceiling before following his commander.

Cullen walks with long and quick strides that leaves the soldier running to keep up. "What were they even fighting about?" Cullen scowls. "They have been getting along well enough since Haven."

"I'm not entirely sure, Ser." The scout huffs from beside him. "I believe it has something to do with one of the healers."

He shoots the scout a confused look. "A healer? That makes no sense. Why would they–"

"I believe they're fighting over a woman."

As they leave the keep, they hear a commotion coming from the small training pen and find two men yelling obscenities while soldiers try their best to restrain them.

"What is going on here?" Cullen bellows as he approaches the pen. His steeled gaze shifts between both men, both which stop struggling as they see their Commander. "You two better have a damn good reason for me being disturbed to be called down here."

The older mage, Aron Ferguson, shrugs away from the man restraining him before turning to point an accusing finger at the young former templar standing across from him. "That bastard has been sleeping around with  _my_  woman!" He seethes.

Cullen sighs and swings his gaze toward him. "Is there truth to this, Kai?" Cullen asks.

"Of course he's going to believe a fellow templar." Aron sneers. "Perhaps we should summon the Inquisitor. It seems as though only she is willing to hear us out."

Cullen rounds on the man and everyone waits, half expecting him to swing at him. "As I've said many time before," Cullen hisses, "we're no longer templars. We are  _all_  part of the Inquisition now." He stares the man down.

"Should I still go summon the Inquisitor, Ser?" The scout that summoned him asks from the side.

He shakes his head. "There's no need. The Inquisitor just returned today and is very busy dealing with other matters. There's no need to disturb her."

Aron rolls his eyes. "Denied justice. How typical." A couple mages behind him mutter in agreement.

"Ser, it's true that I have been courting Nina Severin." Kai says, point toward Aron. "He makes it seem like I forced myself onto her but that isn't the case.  _She_  came to  _me_."

"That's a lie!" Aron bellows.

Cullen presses a hand to his forehead as he feels a headache starting to form.  _Maker, is this really what my job is now? Settling domestic disputes?_

"Enough!" he yells, making both men's gaze snap in his direction. He glares at them both. "Cut it out, both of you. I'm your commander, not your mother. I'm trying to ensure our forces have what they need and everything runs smoothly; Something I can't do if I'm called down here to deal with men fighting over a damn woman!"

Kai looks away while Aron stares him down. "There wouldn't be a problem if drooling lechers like him stayed away from things that aren't his."

"She's a woman, not a piece of property." Cullen scowls. "If there's an issue, I recommend the three of you sitting down and talking things out like adults instead of fighting and sending one of my lieutenants to the infirmary!" He looks between them. "Do I make myself clear?"

They mutter something and nod, refusing to look at each other and Cullen nods. "Good. If I get called out to deal with you two again, I will be sure to have both of you locked up in the dungeon until you two can figure out how to get along for the sake of our cause. We have bigger things to worry about."

They grudgingly nod and Cullen glances around at the people standing around watching them. "As for the rest of you, get back to your work! There's nothing to see here."

As the crowd starts to disperse, he turns to look at the scout. With a sigh, he reaches up to rub his neck that has been bothering him most of the day. "I need to get back to my tower to finish some reports." He states as he straightens. "Go check in on Haas and report back to me about his condition."

The sigh bows his head with a salute. "Right away, Ser."

* * *

All the travelling and fighting I had done in the past month coupled with my lack of sleep because of nightmares had finally caught up to me. As soon as my head hit Cullen's pillows, I was out.

I begin to stir as I hear something in the room. Groggily, I groan as I turn to see Cullen beginning to walk back towards the ladder with his boots in hand.

"Cullen?" I ask. Stopping, he turns and smiles at me.

"Hey." He says softly. "I didn't know you were awake."

I roll over onto my back, running my eyes. "What time is it?" I ask, the only light in the room coming from the sliver of moonlight filtering through the hole in the upper corner or the tower. "How long have I been out?"

"Quite a while." He frown, staying where he is. "It's pretty late. I was about to turn in for the night."

My brows furrow as I look at the boots in his hand. "Then why are you heading back down to your office when your bed is right here?"

Even in the dim light, I can tell he's blushing. He reaches up to rub the back of his neck nervously. "I... didn't want to disturb you." He says with a soft self-conscious laugh. "You looked so peaceful…. I was going to sleep on the cot in my office."

I feel a smile tug at the corners of my lips. "Well, I'm awake." I chuckle, beckoning him over. "Come lie with me, Cullen."

"Lena…" He begins as I sit up.

"Relax." I chuckle. "I won't try anything, I promise." My smile falls. "I won't force you if you're not comfortable with lying together. If you prefer, I can go so you can sleep..."

"No." He says suddenly. "I want you to stay." He pauses. "Aside from my bath earlier, this is the first time we've been alone today."

"You can blame Josephine for that." I chuckle. I pat the bed beside me. "Come on. Lie with me and tell me about your day."

I wait patiently as he strips off his armor and sets it aside. Standing before me in just his trousers and shirt, he carefully walks over to his bed and sits on the side. I wait for him to curl up to me and frown as he doesn't. "Is everything alright?" I ask.

"Yes...of course." He says quickly, leaning back. He shifts onto his side and I move back toward him. His hand awkwardly wraps around my stomach, muttering under his breath. "Is this okay?" He asks. "Am I holding you too tight?"

Craning my head to look at him, I offer a smile. "Cullen, if cuddling together isn't your thing… I won't force you to do it."

"Maker's breath...it's not that…" He sighs, reaching up to caress my cheek. "Forgive me, darling." He frowns. "I want to lie with you. I just…" He stops and clears his throat nervously. "I'm not entirely sure...how."

My brows shoot up in surprise.  _He's never laid with a woman before? Is he a virgin?_  I look at him for a moment.  _There's no way_.

"You've never lain in bed with a woman before, have you?" I ask and I see him look away from me. I reach up and gently turn his face toward me. "Hey, that wasn't a judgement."

He shakes his head. "No. I haven't." He says quietly.

Shifting around to face him, I rest my head on my hand. "Forgive me for asking this but… are you a virgin?"

"No!" He says quickly. He groans. "Maker...I've had sex but I've never...laid in a bed with a woman simply to just lay and hold her."

"Prostitutes?" I guess and chuckle as he tenses up.

"No… I just…." He lets out a frustrated sigh. "Maker's breath... "

Cupping his cheek, my thumb traces the scar on his lip before I lean forward to press a light peck on his forehead. "It's okay…" I assure him, placing another peck on his cheek. "One step at a time." I kiss the corner of his mouth and feel his arm wrap around me as my lips find his. I pulls away from him as his hand moves up to my cheek as he tries to deepen the kiss. He raises a confused brow.

"Let's try another way." I smile. "Lie back on the bed."

His brows draw together but he does as he's told. Once comfortable, I scoot closer and snuggle up to his side, resting my head on his shoulder and my hand on his chest. "Now you..."

I begin to say before he automatically wraps an arm around my waist. I chuckle. "I was just about to tell you to do that."

He frowns. "I'm not holding you too tight, am I?"

Chuckling, I shake my head. "No." I snuggle closer to him and look up into his eyes. "It's perfect. You're a natural."

With a content sigh, Iie my head back down and close my eyes. "Maker... I've been wanting this since Crestwood." I mutter.

"Cuddling?" He asks, reaching up to cover my hand with his. I smile as he rubs gentle circles with his thumb into the back of my hand.

"Mhm. Just to be able to lie together… feel safe and protected." I crack open an eye to look at him. "How's your first cuddling experience so far?"

The way his expression softens and he smiles makes my heart beat a little quicker. "It's new but I'll admit, I like it." He chuckles. He pauses as he looks down at his hand on mine. "I've wanted this for quite some time as well. Just to be able to hold you and unwind." He gives me a shy smile. "A few times at Crestwood, had it not been for the soldiers who occupied my tent, I would have had you sleep with me."

My brows shoot up at this and I smirk. "You wanted to sleep with me?"

"I…" He stammers as I feel his heartbeat quicken in his chest. "I mean, like this. Just lying together…"

"Relax Cullen." I chuckle. I play with the loose neckline of his shirt as I look up at him. "I know we're taking things slow. Even so, I would have happily laid on your cot with you. It definitely would have been much warmer if I had."

I smile as he laughs. For maybe the first time since I've met him, he seemed relaxed. His smiles and laugh seemed so genuine and to know I was the cause of it made my heart skip a beat.

For maybe the next hour or so, we just laid together and talked. It made for a nice change and I was happy to have a break from the constant worry and anxiety that had been plaguing me. It felt like time had stopped and allowed us to finally breathe after the seemingly nonstop commotion that has happened since the destruction of Haven.

Unfortunately, like all good things, it had to come to an end.

Our conversation had begun to trail off as our bodies grew accustomed to the warmth from each other bodies and we started to doze off, entangled together beneath the blanket that Cullen pulled over us after I started shivering from the chill that began to set in. I reluctantly pull away from his embrace and sit up, earning a confused look from a sleepy looking Cullen.

"What's wrong?" He mutters.

Leaning on the pillow beside his head, I cup his stubbled jaw. "As wonderful as lying here with you is, I have to head back to find my tent or find somewhere to sleep." I smile. "Can't have people seeing me leaving your tower early in the morning, can we?"

He frowns. "No… I suppose not." He mutters, sadly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I whisper. Leaning in, I give him a kiss and feel his arm wrap around me to pull me closer. As I break away, I quickly grab my boots I set on the side, wincing as the cold leather envelops my foot as I pull them back on.

I start to rise when I feel Cullen touch my hand. I glance back, raising a brow. He gives me a sleepy grin.

"Goodnight Darling. I'll see you at breakfast." He says. "Sleep well."

"I'll try." I chuckle. "Goodnight Cullen."

Stooping down, I pick up my cloak and pin from the floor and start making my way back toward the ladder. As I descend, I pause and look back at him once more. Smiling, I drop down to the floor and head out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody. Sorry for the super late update and that it might not be the best. Depression and anxiety has been kicking my arse lately and writing has been a struggle. Hopefully the next chapter will be better and done sooner. Have a great week, y'all. :)


	52. There's Something About Lena

Wood smoke and a metallic peal stir me from my slumber. It takes only moments before my eyes focus on the darkened wooden beams above me and my brows furrow. _Where am I?_ I think to myself, the sound of a fire crackling nearby. I couldn’t remember drinking after leaving Cullen’s chamber. I remember the biting wind whipping past me and the sliver of moonlight illuminating the snowy slopes in the valley beyond but not how I got to a place with wooden beams overhead and a crackling fire nearby. It kind of reminded me of my old hunting cabin in Haven. There was definitely no way I would be there; Corypheus made sure of that when he destroyed Haven. Just thinking about it made the corners of my lips curl downward in a frown.

I groan as I pull myself up into an upward position and look about me. The room is small and has few belongings. Nearby sits a beat-up chest of drawers with papers scattered on top, a half-burned candle and a purse that looks at least half-full.

Peeling off the woolen blanket, I look down to examine my body in the nearby firelight. _Had I been knocked unconscious again?_ By the lack of bandages, pain or wounds, I doubt it.

I swing my legs over so they dangle off the side and wince as my bare feet touch the cold ground. I glance around me for my boots and find them waiting for me on a nearby chair, pushed back into the far corner that I almost didn’t see it.

I stand and walk over to the chair as I hear a familiar voice drift in from behind the door.

“Darling? Are you awake?”

Hearing Cullen’s voice, my brow furrows as I glance around me _. Is this my new bedchamber and I just don’t remember?_ Cullen calls for me again.

“Lena? I’m out here, Darling.”

I hastily pull on my boots and place a hand on the door handle. Something seemed off about everything but every time I tried to figure it out, my brain just felt fuzzy and unfocused. Actually, everything seemed not entirely real. For one, for being such a small room with a fire cheerily crackling away, the room seemed cold. _Could this be…_

I barely push the door and it gives way. Bright light spills through the doorway that I have to lift my hand to shield my eyes. When I lower my hand, everything has changed.

Unlike my leathers I was wearing only moments ago, now I stand at a quay beneath a bright blue sky almost devoid of clouds. A bright sun shines overhead as I look around me. A giant clay red cliff overhangs behind me with a staircase snaking along the far side. I turn to look at the giant ships with bright white and brown sails bobbing gently in water the color of stormy skies. The warm breeze blows past and I feel the loose fabric whip around me. Looking down, my brow furrows at the flowy fabric of my dusky pink dress rustles in the wind. Below my breasts and on my shoulders, I see the golden bands. “What the--” I start to say.

“Ah! There you are!”

I lift my head to see Cullen, devoid of armor, wearing a simple loose grey shirt and dark trousers, walking toward me with a wide-eyed toddler in his arms. He stops a foot from me, smiling before he turns to the child, their curly hair a shade lighter than his. “Look, Bryn.” He coos, motioning toward me. “There’s your mother!”

My brows shoot up. “Mother?” I ask. I glance behind me to see if he’s speaking to somebody else before he walks forward. He leans in and captures my lips with his in a brief yet tender kiss. He pulls away smiling as the child reaches out for me.

“I don’t understand…” I begin as Cullen hands the child off to me. For a child of his age, he’s very light. He looks at me with his wide, forest green colored eyes. His little fingers reach up and graze my lips before he giggles. “Mum!” He exclaims.

I see Cullen watches us lovingly as I feel his hand brush my back through the thin fabric of my dress. “I’ll never get over how perfect he is.” He chuckles.

I feel my heart quicken. _What is happening?_

Cullen picks up on my confusion and frowns. “What is it, Darling?”

I look up at him. He seems so relaxed and....happy. “Where are we?” I ask. “Why are we not at Skyhold? What about Corypheus?”

His brows furrow. “We’re in Ostwick, remember?”

I feel taken back. “Ostwick… that’s in the Free Marches.”

He nods. “We came here after defeating Corypheus. Don’t you remember? After the final battle, we found out you were pregnant.” He pulls me closer. “Once the Inquisition disbanded, we came here to be closer to your family.”

“But… I don’t know my family.” I frown. “And how could I have a child with you? We’ve never even had sex!”

Bryn’s lip begins to tremble as he starts to cry. Alarmed, I hand him off to Cullen who watches me with a concerned gaze. “Lena, are you all right? You’re acting strange.”

I shake my head, backing up. “No… Corypheus isn’t gone. We’re still planning.”

“Lena...” Cullen warns as I step back. “Be careful…!”

It’s too late. I slip off the quay and fall back into the waiting water. As soon as I touch the water, a loud crack sounds and I jolt upright. Breathing heavily, my eyes fly open as another crack of thunder rumbles over ahead as rain pours down from the night sky. _It was only a dream._

* * *

 

Dorian’s finger runs along the weathered books, squinting at the worn titles printed on the spines.

“Why are we looking for a book at this time of the night?” Nevan complains, glancing over the railing into the rotunda below. It had been hours since Solas had turned in for the night but the pots of paint still sat on the paint-stained sheet near the scaffold. Dorian rolls his eyes.

“Well, I don’t know what _you’re_ doing here besides annoying me. _I’m_ trying to find a book to help the Inquisitor.”

Nevan looks over at him with narrowed eyes. “With what? Is she okay?”

With a sigh, Dorian swivels around to look at the young elf, his eyes searching him. While he may be a hunter and warrior in his clan, would he understand? Dorian shrugs and turns his attention back to the books. “She’s been through a lot lately and I’m looking for something to help her relax.”

“Aren’t there potions or something that do that?” Nevan asks. “Our hearthmaster used to whip up this drink that smelled of elderberries and lilacs and give it to those who were anxious or just couldn’t sleep.”

Dorian pauses his search for a moment. “Do you know how to make that?” He says quietly.  He turns to the lad. “That could help her in the meantime.”

Nevan shakes his head sadly. “As a hunter, I was never taught.” His eyes widen as Dorian turns away from him once more. “I’m sure one of the healers here know how to though. They help the wounded soldiers in the infirmary and I’ve seen them give them something to make them sleep.”

“That was more of a painkiller.” Dorian mutters. Sighing, he lowers his hand and lets the light dissipate before striding back toward the stairs leading to the main chamber. Nevan quickly trots after him.

“Wait! Where are you going? Did you find it?”

“No.” Dorian mutters. Reaching the end of the small winding staircase, he pauses with his hand on the door and looks at the wide-eyed lad behind him. “You don’t have to follow me anymore. I promise not to raise any dead while I’m here.”

Pushing open the door, he veers around the construction and begins picking his way toward the main doors leading out. Exiting the Keep, he breathes in the crisp night air as his eyes fall on the warm light coming from the nearby building.

Heading down the stairs, he hears the faint sound of singing as two soldiers stumble out the doorway with one holding the obviously intoxicated one aloft as they start toward their new barracks. He chuckles to himself as the drunk trips and almost takes his companion down with him before grasping at the small fence erected around the training pit.

He descends the long stairs and walks toward the building. Unlike the somber outside, inside the tavern is lively with music and conversation as men and women passed with trays of food and drink.

“Dorian!”

He looks up smirking as he sees Varric standing beside the railing of the second floor. Ignoring the hostile glances from a group of templars sitting at a table near the entrance, he climbs the stairs.

“Good to see you’re still alive, Sparkler.” Varric smirks, motioning for him to join. They take a seat at the table nearby where empty plates and tankards sit close to a couple half-burnt candles. “For somebody who just returned from the Storm Coast after a month, you look reasonably clean and dare I say happy.” He motions to a passing barmaid and signals for two drinks.

 “Only happy to be back here, as hard as that is to believe.” Dorian smirks. “Lovely place, the Storm Coast. The land of endless rain, undead and people wanting to kill us.”

“So I’ve heard.” Varric laughs. The woman returns shortly and sets two tankards of ale on the table between them. He waits a moment as the woman disappears down the stairs once more before he leans in with a grin. “Would it lift your spirits if I told you what I seen about a half hour ago?”

Dorian leans forward expectantly as his eyes gleam in the candlelight. Varric looks around once more to ensure that no one is listening in before he leans forward once more. “I think you’d be interested to know that I saw our Inquisitor making a nightly visit to our Commander’s tower.”

Dorian’s brow furrows. “Is that some sort of dwarven euphemism I should know about?” He asks, earning a laugh from his companion. “Somehow I doubt you would tell me something that would indicate that _I_ won the bet.”

“Easy there, Sparkler.” He snorts. “I doubt anything happened. Lena seemed like she was in a bit too much of a rush as she left.”

“A rush? You think Cullen is one to cuddle?” Dorian smirks. He leans back in his seat and ponders at the thought. “I wonder if he keeps his armor on…. He seems like the type to be too self-conscious to show his body to a woman. He’s too…. conservative.” As amusing as the thoughts of Cullen’s night time activities were, his thoughts suddenly shift to Lena and he frowns. Varric notices his friend’s change in demeanor and lowers his tankard.

“What?”

“Lena has been…. troubled.” He says carefully. “It seems what happened at Redcliffe has had a larger impact than we had originally assumed.”

Varric’s brows draw together. “What do you mean? Her nightmares?”

Dorian nods gravely as his eyes study Varric for a moment. “The nightmares are still happening but are slightly fewer than before but….” He pauses for a moment. Should he tell him about the rifts? He couldn’t imagine Lena would be too keen on revealing that. Varric watches him with fervent expectation.

“But what?”

He exhales. “While we were gone, we encountered a couple rifts.” He begins, earning a confused look.

Varric shrugs. “And? She’s closed many rifts before. Did something weird come out of them or something?” He snorts. “At this point, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Dorian shakes his head. “No, they were the typical rifts but it was her reaction that was different.” He sighs. “Just the thought or glimpse of a rift will send her into a panicked state. The last couple times Cassandra had to physically force her toward it and have her seal it.”

Running a hand over his mouth, Varric slumps back on his chair. “Well…shit. That’s not good.”

“You’re telling me.” He scowls, picking his tankard up and taking a long drink before slamming it down a bit too hard. A group of soldiers sitting at a table nearby turn to look and narrow their eyes at him before turning back around.

“How many people know about that?” Varric suddenly asks, quietly. “Aside from Cassandra, do the other advisors know?”

He shrugs. “I doubt it. Lena has been pretty adamant about not telling anybody. In fact, I think she’s in denial about how traumatized she is.”

There’s a long pause as neither of them speak. In the distance, they can hear the bard singing about the Breach and the buzz of people talking with the occasional drunken outburst. Finally, Dorian speaks.

“I know she’ll be furious when she finds out but I’m going to tell her other advisors.” He frowns. “I know time isn’t exactly a luxury we have right now but Lena needs a break. She needs time to heal. She’s been through enough so far. She’s earned it.”

Varric mutters, staring down at the liquid in his tankard as he nods. “Sounds like somebody else I know.” He sighs and looks up at his friend with a half-smile. “You’re right. She’s done a lot recently and deserves a break.” He raises his tankard. “To Lena.”

Dorian’s lips curl upward into a smile. “To Lena.” He repeats.

* * *

 

“Lena.”

I hear somebody tap the wood nearby and I start awake. My eyes fly open as I look around me before my gaze lands on a concerned looking Cullen. Already in his armor, he frowns down at me from the door of the pen.

Last night, after my dream about my possible future with Cullen was interrupted by rain and a loud clash of thunder, I decided to seek out my tent only to find that it was never set up. My companions were nowhere to be found and none of the soldiers I talked to had any clue about where my sleeping quarters were. Given how late it was, I didn’t want to disturb Josephine so I had retreated to the stables. Thankfully, the roof had been mended in our absence and I was lucky enough to find an empty pen near the back.

The thunderstorm was brief but some of the straw in the pen had a musty stench that took a while to get used to. Pulling up my hood and wrapping my thick cloak around me, I had managed to fall asleep.

Sitting up, a blush creeps to my cheeks as I feel Cullen’s gaze trained on me. “Lena, what are you doing in there?” He asks.

“Well, being from the Free Marches, I heard my ancestors were barbarians who lived in straw huts.” I quip as I rise and dust myself off. “I don’t remember anything about my heritage so I figured sleeping out here would reconnect me with that.” Smiling, I walk up to where he’s leaning. “Forgive the mustiness.”

“Doesn’t bother me.” He shrugs. “You actually smell a bit like home.” He offers me a small smile.

“I’m starting to think you have no sense of smell, Cullen.” I laugh. “I’ve not bathed in weeks and was covered in undead blood and guts and you still pulled me to you. Now I reek of moldy straw and sweat and you say I smell like home.” Glancing around to see nobody is around, I lean in and give him a quick peck on the lips.

“I’m a soldier and grew up on a farm.” He replies. “Very few things bother me, scent wise.”

“Good to know.” I chuckle. “So, what brings you here? You’re not getting prepared to ride out somewhere, are you?”

He shakes his head as his concerned frown returns. “Actually, a scout that was looking for Master Dennet saw somebody sleeping in one of the pens and was concerned. They reported back to me.” He raises a brow. “Why are you out here? Were you drinking?”

“I wish.” I snort. Seeing his concerned expression, I sigh. “After I left your tower, I checked out one of the newly renovated towers.” I shrug. “While lying at the top, I fell asleep…”

The memory of my dream returns and I feel the heat rise to my cheeks. I clear my throat and continue. “I was woken up by the rain and thunder so I decided it would be best to get out of the rain and turn in for the night. Long story short, there was no tent set up and nobody I talked to knew about a chamber assignment for me.” I shrug. “So I came here and fell asleep.”

His frown deepens as his brows furrow. “Darling, you could have returned to my tower.” He says quietly. “You didn’t have to sleep here in the stables.”

My brows shoot up in surprise. “You would have let me sleep with you? Like in your bed? Wouldn’t that cause gossip?”

His cheeks pinken slightly. “Yes… however, I could have set up the cot in my office and set it up to look like you slept there.”

I bite my lip as a smirk begins to form. “So… you enjoyed our time together last night?”

Smiling, he reaches up to gently touch my cheek. “I did.” He says quietly. “After everything that has happened, it was nice having you curled up beside me. It was different… but really nice.” He blushes as his hand falls.

I lean forward slightly. “I need to bathe and eat but perhaps I can come to your bed again tonight.” I whisper, smiling as his eyes widen slightly. “To sleep, I mean.”

His lips curl up into a grin. “I would…like that.” He breathes.

“Me too.” I brush my lips against his teasingly before pulling back.

“You said that.” He retorts, smiling.

We hear somebody knock something over at the front of the stables and quickly separate. He clears his throat and looks over at me. “Right. I’ll instruct somebody to prepare a bath so you can clean up. I know your journey was long.”

I nod. “Thank you, Cullen. I’d appreciate it.”

He returns my nod with a glimmer of a smile before walking away.

* * *

 

Until the repairs to the main chamber are completed, the dining area is relocated to the courtyard outside the new kitchens. I quickly eat alone before a courier informs me that my bath is ready.

I follow the courier to the long building beside the keep, keeping a few paces behind on the small walkway. They stop and motion to the door at the far end before saluting me and scampering off. The room is fairly small with a single bed, chest of drawers and a few broken paintings in the far corner. _Had this room been empty the entire time?_  I think to myself with a frown. Locking the door behind me, I stride toward the large copper tub in the center of the room and dip my fingers into the warm, scented water.

Kicking off my boots, I strip off each soiled layer before climbing into the tub. Warmth envelops me as I tilt my head back. My eyes flutter shut and I breathe in the rose scented water. My eyes stay shut for quite a while until I hear a soft sound nearby. My eyes snap open and I look over just as Zevran drops a pile of clothes on the bed. Turning, he smirks at my surprise. “Forgive the intrusion, _mi querida_.” He purrs. “The young woman that prepared your bath forgot to bring you a pair of fresh clothes.”

My eyes watch him curiously as he strides toward the tub before me, his slender fingers grazing the lip of the tub before he pauses his stride.

“The door was locked.” I say, dumbly.

“Not for me.” He shrugs with a smirk. “Besides, we can’t have you put your dirty clothes back on, now can we?”

I say nothing and he turns and begins walking back to the door before I speak up. “Zevran.”

His hand pauses on the door handle as he turns with a raised brow. “Yes? Do you require my assistance?” He swivels around and leans back against the door. “Do you need help washing your back? Your bosom?” He smirks. My face remains neutral.

“You knew who I was back at the tavern, didn’t you?”

His smirk falls as he studies me for a moment, “Would it bother you if I said I did?” He asks.

I chew on this for a moment. “What would be the point?” I frown. “You knew the entire time and said nothing. You never even hinted that you knew.”

"Aside from telling the Inn keeper, you didn't seem like you wanted people to know.” He shrugs. “Not that I can blame you."

 I raise a brow at him and his grin returns. "I was once part of the Antivan Crows. While I am no longer a crow, I have been known to pick up a contract from time to time, when the pay is right.” He begins. Seeing my curious expression, he continues. “I've gotten quite a few requests for your head."

 Seeing my eyes widen, he pushes away from the door. "There's no need to worry, _Cariña_. I declined those contracts."

"How come?"

He shrugs. "The offer was too low." He smiles at me, teasingly. "Aside from being a friend and ally of Leliana’s, I can see that your cause is just and is needed. If I understand correctly, you’re the only one who can deal with the current threat.”

Walking around the tub he kneels beside it with a giant grin as he reaches up and pushes a half-wet strand of hair behind my ear. “It’s a good thing I didn't." Reaching up, he hooks a finger under my chin and tilts my head upwards to look at me. “If I had, Thedas would be doomed with nobody to close the rifts and we wouldn’t enjoyed each other’s company that night in the tavern.”

“True.” I hesitantly concede, leaning back. I watch his fingers idly graze the surface of the water before returning my gaze to his face. I bite lip as the question I’ve been wondering about since the meeting gnaws at me. “You and Commander Cullen seemed to know each other. Is it from your time with the Hero of Ferelden?”

“More or less.”

I raise a brow. “I can’t imagine you would exactly be one to hang around templars much, even if you weren’t a mage.”

His eyes study me for a moment before his lips turn upwards into a grin. “So, it _is_ him.”

My brows furrow as I watch his hand dip into the water, soaking his sleeve as he probes around. His hand finds my leg and I suck in a breath. “What do you mean?” I ask, keeping my voice surprisingly steady. I feel his hand move up my calf and over my knee to the rag lying on my thigh. Retrieving the rag, he rings it out and I watch as the drops hit the surface of the water and ripple outwards as he motions toward me. “May I?”

Hesitantly, I nod and move forward slightly and gather my hair to one side as he moves behind me. I stare down at the foggy water before me as I wait for the rag to make contact but flinch slightly has his warm fingers move over my back.

“Everything all right?” I ask, wondering what could have possibly caught his attention.

“Of course.” He purrs, his accent curling around his words as their sensual tone washes over me. He places a hand on my shoulder and I feel his breath on the back of my neck, sending chills up my spine. “You may move closer, _Cariña_.” He chuckles. “I promise not to bite...unless you want me to.”

I bite my lip at this as a smirk starts to form while I recall his teasing nips at my neck and chest during our time together. “I know you said you declined the offers but, promise not to stab me in the back?” I tease.

Another low chuckle from behind me. “I promise and, as Leliana can attest to, I am a man of my word.”

I move back slightly and hear him dip the rag in the water behind me before moving it over my back.

“I don’t believe I’ve told you before but you have such a lovely back.” He says. “Such smooth skin, surprisingly devoid of blemishes given your role in the Inquisition.” He tsks under his breath. “Such skin begs to be touch and kissed…”

As he says this, I feel my upper back’s sensitivity heighten in preparation for his lips to make contact but they don’t. Instead the warm rag moves over it and I frown, blushing at being anxious about such intimate touches. He silently washes my back for a moment before he finally speaks.

“I wonder if your Commander has explored such tempting parts of you since your return.” He muses. “Even a man like him must surely have urges?”

I feel my heart beat a little quicker. _Did he know about the bath thing between Cullen and I?_ I wonder silently to myself. _No. He couldn’t have. He was in Josephine’s office when I had arrived._

 I abruptly turn to face him and his brows raise slightly but his amused expression remains.  “You were flirting with me in our meeting to get a reaction out of him.” I say as it hits me.

He gives me a knowing grin. “I was confirming my suspicions.” He shrugs. He motions with his chin for me to turn back around. “Not that I needed to. The sexual tension that was in the room was palpable. And I’m not talking about the tension between you and I, _Cariña_ , or between your beautiful Seeker and I.”

I turn back around and he starts washing my neck and shoulders as I reach back to hand him the soap. “He may have urges but…” I trail off before sighing. “It’s a work in progress. With luck, perhaps it’ll happen before I get sent back out.” _Maker knows how soon that’ll be_.

 Zev’s hand stops at the center of my back. “Perhaps you can speed things up.”

I snort at this. “I doubt that. Cullen never reacts well when I try to push things too quickly.” I shake my head. “No. I will just have to keep working on him and take little steps. I already know that he desires me so it’s only a matter of time.”

I expect him to shrug and continue but his hand remains where it is. I turn to look at him only to see him gazing thoughtfully at the door. I’m about to say something to call his attention back when he meets my gaze. “Does he play cards?” He suddenly asks. My brows draw together for a second as I recover from his sudden question.

“I…believe so.” I reply. “I’ve never personally played against him but I’ve heard him mention playing Wicked Grace when he was a young Templar.” My eyes narrow at him. “Why?”

Smirking, he shrugs. “Perhaps you can invite him to play a round.” He says simply. “Preferably Antivan style.”

My brows draw together in contemplation. It honestly wasn’t a bad suggestion but would Cullen truly go for it? It could take some time. After all, tonight will be only the second time lying with a woman in the same bed. I can only imagine how much he’d blush and stammer at the idea of strip Grace. Thinking of him nervously blushing makes me smile.

I feel Zev’s expectant gaze still watching me and quickly nod. “It’s worth a shot but, if its anything like how operations ran in Haven, I’ll most likely be sent back out before anything can happen.”

Smiling, he rises and hands me the rag to which I take with a frown. “Leave that to me, _mi querida_.” He says with a wink. With a quickly muttered farewell, he disappears from the room and my brows draw together. _What could he mean to leave it to him?_

* * *

 

Dorian eyes glide over the books in the large dusty bookshelf covering one wall of the war room as he waits for Cassandra to arrive. After his talk with Varric the night before, he decided to discuss it with Cassandra and figure out a solution. The door opens and he casually swings around to face her, frowning as he notices the other two advisors and a handsome looking elven man trailing in behind her.

“Well now, had I known it was going to be a party, I would have dressed for the occasion.” He comments, shooting Cassandra an irritated glance. He was hoping to discuss things with her first before telling the others.

“Before you say anything, Dorian,” She sighs, motioning for Cullen to shut the door behind him. “While I’m sure that Lena would rather keep this among the five of us that were there, this is something bigger and needs to be discussed.”

Hearing this, Dorian notices the shared confused glance between Josephine and Cullen while the elven man stands off to the side. As Dorian’s gaze meets his, he grins and shoots him a suggestive wink. _Later._ He thinks to himself returning his gaze to the former Seeker.

“Even so, I wish _we_ could have discussed it first.” He snips.

Cullen looks between them as they glare at one another. “Would somebody _please_ start explaining what’s happening?” He glances between them anxiously. “All I was told was that Lena ran into some trouble during her last mission. If it’s about the bandit leader, we’re already aware of that and the man at the tavern.”

Dorian and Zevran exchange a brief glance as Cassandra shakes her head. “It’s not about the bandit leader or anything we discussed before. It’s about Lena.”

Josephine frowns. “Is she all right? When I last seen her last night, she seemed to be in good shape.”

Cassandra and Dorian exchange a glance before she sighs. “Physically she’s fine…” She begins before Dorian steps forward. All eyes turn to him.

“Lena has been having trouble coping after what happened at Redcliffe.” He says carefully, shooting a wary glance at Zevran.

“We’re already aware of the nightmares.” Cullen says with an impatient wave.

“It’s more than just nightmares!” Dorian snaps. “She’s getting worse.”

Everyone waits expectantly as Dorian once more shoots a wary glance at Zevran. “You can speak in front of Zevran.” Josephine reassures him. “He’s a friend of Leliana’s and will be filling in as Spymaster until she returns from her personal mission.”

“What do you mean she’s getting worse?” Cullen interjects, his hands tightly gripping the table before him.

Dorian shifts his attention, noting the commander’s reaction but suppressing the urge to comment on it. “Lena is now terrified of the rifts.” He simply states. Looks of confusion and concern pass over the faces watching him as Cullen turns to look at Cassandra who nods to confirm.

“He’s right.” She frowns. “She refused to go near them. Unfortunately, since she’s the only one who can close them, I had no choice but to drag her over to it and force her hand every time.”

“That’s going to be a problem.” Josephine frowns. Her fingers tap anxiously at the back of her writing tablet as a silence falls over the group.

Zevran, who spent most of this discussion standing nearby without interjecting, clears his throat. “If I might make a suggestion?” All eyes turn to him. “While I am not completely up to speed with what the Inquisitor has endured, it seems to me that what she can use is some time off to rest.”

“As much as I would love to see that happen, time isn’t exactly a luxury we have.” Cullen snaps. “If you don’t recall, we’re at war right now and the Herald is an essential part of making allies.”

Regardless of his old acquaintance’s irritated tone, Zevran’s expression remains neutral. “I’m aware, Commander.” He says, the hint of a smirk forming as Cullen gives a small annoyed huff. He continues. “Perhaps she can have a week to rest and heal while others get sent out in her stead. After all, from what I heard in our meeting yesterday, not many people even know what she looks like.”

“You want us to send out an imposter while another imposter is already running about causing problems?” Cassandra sneers. “That would just cause more trouble.”

“Not if played correctly, _mi querida._ ” He smiles at her making her cheeks pinken. “All you need is somebody who can take her place in the meantime.” He cocks his head to the side as he watches her. She fidgets nervously.

“What?”

He shrugs. “Perhaps you should take her place. You are always seen with the Inquisitor as is and know what needs to be done.”

“As funny as seeing her get punched by a confused villager would be,” Dorian says, earning a glare from the former Seeker, “You’re forgetting the key aspect of Lena that makes her who she is ; Her mark. She’s the only one capable of sealing rifts. What would we do if Cassandra were to encounter a rift while out in the field? People will expect her to close it.”

Zevran concedes with a nod and Cullen looks around at the others for other suggestions before sighing. “While the sending somebody in Lena’s stead is not a viable option, Zevran is right about her needing rest after all that has happened.” He pauses as he sees the surprised looks around him and clears his throat before continuing. “I say that Lena should have no more than a week off. In the meantime, we’ll just need to figure out what to do during that time.” Straightening, he looks around at the others.  “Any ideas?”


	53. Are We Going To Have A Problem?

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” I mutter as I finish buttoning up the silk, navy blue top that was in the clothes Zevran left for me. Sure the, what I assume to be Orlesian, silk feels nice on my skin but anything that’s not a dirty and wet tunic that’s worn for weeks always feels nice. Yet, that wasn’t my problem. While I have no idea how he managed it, Zevran stealthily took my underclothes including my breast band and neglected to replace it. Had it been warmer around the fortress, I wouldn’t mind but with such thin fabric, little was left to the imagination. Something I’m sure Zevran had intended. I glance down at the stiffened peaks pressing through my shirt.  _Let’s hope I don’t have any important meetings with nobles or anybody from the chantry._

Seeing my cloak that I had thrown onto the little bed in my excitement to have a bath, I pick it up. Immediately I get a whiff of the stench that clung to it from my night in the stables and gag.  _Maker it smells like something died._  Setting it back down, I debate whether or not I should just wear it anyways to at least somewhat conceal the obvious nipping situation happening. On one hand, I doubt Cullen would mind either way but the others might have an issue with it. Against my better judgement, I pocket my cloak pin and leave it in the room to be picked up later by the laundress.

The usual chilly breeze immediately greets me as I open the door and I wince as it goes straight through the thin fabric of my top. I grimace and start toward the door to the keep when I hear a giggle behind me.

“Careful, yeah?” Sera chuckles from behind me. “Don’t want to stick your Cully-Wully in the eye with those.”

Crossing my arms over my chest, I grimace before turning around. A blush rises to my cheeks as I notice the few people below in the garden area. “Shhh.” I hiss. “No need to shout it to the world.”

She snorts at this as she casually walks across the roof surrounding the garden. Jumping down onto the walkway, she smirks. “Happy to see you aren’t dead and still have your trousers. That non-elfy elf guy that left the room before you looked like he had clothes in his hand. I figured something happened in there with you two.” As she raises a hand, I notice the fresh green apple in her palm and wait for her to take a bite but she doesn’t it. Instead she looks over the walkway barricade at the people below before turning to flash me a wide grin. She almost looked mad. “Watch this!” She whispers. “This is my favorite!”

Before I have an opportunity to ask, she chucks the apple below and I watch as it strikes the breastplate of a large former templar. His eyes widen with shock before his expression shifts to annoyance then anger as he looks around for his assailant. When his eyes move up to the walkway, my eyes widen as Sera quickly ducks behind the wall. “You!” The man hollers, pointing an accusing finger at me. “Stay right there! You’re in big trouble!” He yells, stomping out of my view.

“Shite.” Sera mutters, seeing the man stomp off. She points ahead of us. “Quick. Onto the roof!”

My shirt situation temporarily forgotten, I jump the wall and follow her as she effortlessly runs around toward the battlements nearby. She jumps the wall and beckons for me to hurry. The soles of my soft leather boots slide with every other step as I tentatively cross the wooden slats of the roof. One of the slats dislodge and I stumble forward, catching myself as Sera calls for me to watch out. The door of the keep slams against the stone as I turn to see the enraged templar storming down the walkway toward me.

“Shit.” I mutter, scrambling away as I hear those watching below gasp. He yells that he’ll report us to the Commander as I make it to the section of the battlements wall that Sera motions me toward. Running, I jump and grab hold of the wall, the stone so smooth that my boots slip off as I try to climb over. Sera offers her hand and I manage to find enough traction to get over. Sera releases my hand as I make it over and she giggles manically as she takes off up the nearby stairs, calling for me to hurry.

Rising, I shoot a quick glance at the templar as he carefully makes his way toward me as he continues to yell threats and obscenities at me. My heart pounds loudly in my chest as a short bark of laughter escapes me and I run after Sera. I follow as she runs through the empty towers, jumping over residual broken furniture and skidding around corners with such ease that I couldn’t help but wonder how many people she had had to escape in the past month.

Without stopping, she quickly veers off and practically flies down the zigzagging stairs before running past the little training area. I turn my head to see if the templar is still chasing us when I hit what feels like a brick wall at full speed. I topple over onto whatever I hit and feel my breath escape me. Coughing and gasping for air, I turn my head to the side and try to catch my breath as I feel somebody touch my arm.

Hearing a groan below me, I raise my head to look beneath me. My vision swims from the impact but eventually I make out the blond hair and fur-lined collar of Cullen’s cloak. I blink at him as he looks up at me.  _Shit_.

“Um…hi Cullen.” I croak, giving him a sheepish grin before turning my head to the side to cough.

“What were you doing, Lena?” He frowns. “Are you alright?”

Coughing some more, I nod. “I was just running—”

Before I can explain, we hear the templar call out to me. Remaining where I am, I turn my head to see the man, red-faced with his sword drawn, stalk toward us. “You!” He snarls. His eyes shift to see Cullen beneath me and he points his sword at me. “Commander, are you alright?” He asks.

Cullen groans. “Lena, if you please?” He says, motioning me off. “Professionalism, remember?”

The heat rises to my cheeks as I notice people gathering to watch the spectacle. “Right…sorry.”

I get up and offer a hand to him which he accepts. He rises and dusts himself off before switching to Commander mode as he raises his chin. “I’m fine. Put that sword away. What’s this all about?”

The man sheathes his sword as told and points an accusing finger at me. “That bitch assaulted me. I expect her to be punished.”

Hearing this, Cullen shoots me an exasperated look before turning to glare at the man. “I’d watch your tongue when speaking about the Inquisitor. You must remember that it is she who risked her life to allow us to escape Haven. If not for her, we wouldn’t be here.”

Gasps sound from around us and the man’s eyes widen as he looks at me. I raise my brows as he stammers for a moment before dropping to his knee. Saluting me, he bows his head. “Forgive me, Herald. I did not know it was you…”

Cullen raises a brow at me. “Now, what is this about an assault?”

From the corner of my eye, I notice Sera leaning against the stone staircase leading up into the keep. She smirks as she raises a brow. Clearing my throat, I try to think of something quick so I don’t have to implicate Sera. “I accidently hit him with an apple.” I finally reply, reacting a skeptical look from Cullen.

“An…apple?”

I nod. “Yes. I found a rotten apple from the walkway above the garden area into the garden. I was unaware of the garden’s renovations in my absence and realized too late that there were people in the area.” I lie, frowning at the man. “I apologize. Assaulting you wasn’t my intention.”

Cullen studies me for a moment before nodding. “You  _were_  gone for quite a while and we have yet to brief you on the improvements. Now that you’re aware, you really should be more careful, Your Worship.”

As the templar once more apologizes for his name calling, Cullen dismisses everybody and breaks up the crowd before turning to me. He sighs. “Somehow I doubt  _you_  were the one to throw the apple but we can discuss that later.” He says quietly. He glances around us for potential eavesdroppers before giving me a small grin. “You smell lovely by the way.” He chuckles. “You’re even wearing different clothes…” His eyes move down to my shirt and his words trail off. His cheeks pinken slightly as he quickly looks away. “You look very nice.” He says, his voice taking on a husky tone. He reaches up to rub his neck nervously and I smirk. Maybe Zevran made the right choice.

“Everything alright, Commander?”

“Yes, of course…” He says, looking up to meet my gaze before averting his eyes once more. “I just…”

“I’m looking forward to tonight.” I interrupt, keeping my voice low.

His eyes widen slightly as he looks up. “Oh?”

Biting my lip to suppress a giggle, I nod. “Yeah. It’ll be nice.”

A grin starts to spread on his handsome face as he straightens. “Before you ran into me, I was just thinking about you.”

I feel my heart flutter slightly at this. “Oh yeah? Dirty thoughts I hope.” I chuckle as he blushes.

“Maker’s breath…” He mutters, glancing around us. Turning away slightly, he motions for me to follow. “Come with me. I want to show you something.”

Raising a brow, I follow him to the nearby building where a sign of Andraste holding a limp person wrapped in a white sheet hangs near the door of the building. I frown as I notice the green arcing energy coming off the limp person’s hand and absently touch my own marked hand. “What is this place?” I ask, a chill going down my spine as I look away from the sign. “I thought this was supposed to be the tavern?” As I say this, two scouts exit and we hear the voices of a bard singing and people talking over the sound of clinking metal. They salute us as they notice us but my attention is drawn to the inside.

“It’s still a tavern.”

“It looks good. Cleaner than when we first went in it.” I comment, stepping inside the doorway and pausing as my eyes adjust. Cullen enters behind me and shuts the door before touching my arm. I glance at him and he grins as he points to the wall beside me where a plaque sits.  _The Herald’s Rest._  “Aww. You named the tavern after me?” I chuckle. “You shouldn’t have.”

He smiles. “Originally, it was called  _Andraste’s Rest_  but I suggested it be named after you. Afterall, we wouldn’t be here if not for you.”

We exchange a smile. The inside is loud so I have to lean in slightly toward his ear. “You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now.” I say, pulling back to see him blush. He grins and I feel his hand graze mine.

“Likewise.” He says, quietly. He pulls his hand away as somebody calls my name from somewhere near the back. We turn and I grin as I spot Bodahn standing and waving to me from a table near the back. I wave back and he beckons me over.

“Well, looks like I’m needed.” I chuckle, turning to face him once more. I nudge him. “Come have a drink with me. It’s been forever since last had a drink together.”

“As nice as that sounds, I should be getting back to my tower.” He says, turning toward the door. He pauses as he places a hand on the door. He looks at me with a softened yet sorrowful expression which makes me raise a brow. “Perhaps later. I have a few things I need to do before…” He pauses, clearing his throat as a blush starts to creep up. “Before tonight.”

He excuses himself and leaves me as I hear my name called once more.  _Why did he look at me like that?_  I wonder, glancing at the door as it shuts behind him. I push the thought aside and head toward the back.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite Inquisition leader!” Varric smirks from his seat across from Bodahn and Sandal. He raises his tankard in acknowledgement as he pats the bench beside him. “Here. Take a load off.”

“Just don’t tell Cassandra that I’m your favorite.” I chuckle. “She might get jealous.” Smiling, I come to sit beside him and he calls over one of the barmaids. As he tries to get her attention, I turn my attention toward the two in front of me.

“Good to see you again!” Bodahn says with a huge grin. “I feel that I must apologize for when we last met.”

“Oh?” I ask, raising a brow. “What for?”

I watch as his cheeks redden in the nearby candlelight. “When we last met, I had no idea that  _you_  were the Inquisitor!” He exclaims. “Had I known, Your Worship…”

I hold up a hand to stop him, smiling. “There’s no need to apologize. I doubt most people here even know what the Inquisitor looks like. Most people believe that the Inquisitor is a man.” Remembering the punch I got for revealing myself, I touch my nose. I frown. “This misconception is common given that there’s an imposter out there who is claiming to be me and doing bad things.”

“Yeah, I’m still curious about how that’s worked so far.” Varric snorts. “They don’t exactly possess the one thing that makes you the Herald.”

“Boom!” Sandal beams. His father gently hushes him before turning to me.

“If you don’t mind my asking, what is it exactly?” Bodahn asks, his eyes wide with curiosity. “I don’t believe you showed it at Gherlen’s Pass.”

As he says this, my hand suddenly ignites and I jump. Green light illuminates our little area and a few people turn to look at me. “Cut it out, mage.” I hear from nearby. “This isn’t the circle. We don’t want any of that shit in here.” A few mages around us look warily at us as a couple templars nearby glare at me before I close my hand to extinguish it.

“Fucking mages.” I hear one hiss to the person next to him. “The Inquisitor made a mistake in aligning with those abominations. If it were up to me, I’d lock them up or execute them.”

Bodahn stares at my hand with awe and starts asking questions but I barely hear him as I feel my blood starting to boil. Varric notices and slowly sets his tankard down. “Lena….” He warns.

My eyes shift to look at him with a steely gaze and I shake my head. “No. I refuse to let bastards like that talk like that about our allies. That is  _not_  how I’m running things.” I turn to a puzzled looking Bodahn. “Excuse me for a moment.”

“Of course.” He nods as Varric curses under his breath. Rising from my seat, I turn around and walk back toward the table. As I approach, the others whisper and point to me so that the asshole who made the comments turns around. He sneers at me after looking me over. “Can I help you,  _mage?_ ” He spits.

“Leave.”

He scoffs. “Excuse me?”

My face remains flat. “You heard me. Leave. Now.”

His eyes sweep over me once. “And who the fuck are you to tell me what to do? I doubt the Inquisitor would like to hear what you’re saying to me right now. Neither would the Commander.”

Varric turns around and comes to my aid. “I doubt smart mouthing the Inquisitor herself will go over well.”

The other templars scoff but I notice the apprehension in their expressions. The main guy scoffs. “Whatever, dwarf. Everybody knows that the Inquisitor is still out on the Storm Coast.”

As soon as he says this, one of the women sitting across from him speaks. “Actually, I saw one of her advisors who always travels with her out near the training yard today. I believe she’s back.”

Before either of us have a chance to respond, Bull strides over as the tavern quiets as people turn to watch the commotion. As a giant horned Qunari who stands at least a foot above even the tallest templar, many of the group gape at him. “Need any help, Boss?” He asks, smiling at me. My gaze stays trained on the man who sneers at me.

“Not if he does as commanded and leaves.” I glance at the others who have yet to look away from the giant mercenary. “If anybody else has any issues with our mage allies, you may also leave. We are the Inquisition. We’re all types of people coming together to fight for a cause. If you believe you are above anybody else here at Skyhold,” I point off toward the door. “the door is right there. This isn’t a place for closed-minded bigots. Skyhold is open to every person who wants to help us fight Corypheus. If you can’t work with everybody here, I don’t want you here.” I look around at people watching me. “I don’t give a shit about what race you are, what gender you identify, who you’re sexually attracted to or where you’re from. All I care about is that everybody works together to save Thedas because it’s our home.”

People nod and I notice a couple smiles around the room. I turn my attention toward the man once more. “Now, I recommend that you change your tune. As I’ve heard our commander say many times, you are no longer Templars. You are part of the Inquisition and the mages are as well. They’re our allies and deserve to be treated with dignity and respect. Do I make myself clear?”

The man glares at me and says nothing for a long moment. “Yes, Your Worship.” He mutters.

I nod. “Good. If I hear you bad-mouth our allies once more, you’re gone. I don’t need assholes like that in the Inquisition.” I pause as I start turning to thank Bull. “And the Commander  _will_  hear about this.” I say.

Annoyed, the man jumps up from his seat and I notice both Bull and Varric reach for their weapons. The other templars follow suit and the man glares at me once more before he motions for the group to leave.

“Well that was exciting.” Bull chuckles, and I shoot him a look. “Does that happen often?”

“On occasion.” I shrug. “Thanks for the backup though.”

“Anytime.” He smiles. “I was actually hoping to borrow you for a moment. I figured that since you hired my Chargers, you should at least meet them.”

Glancing at those at my table, I motion for Varric to join while shooting Bodahn an apologetic glance. “Sorry for this, Bodahn. Would you mind if we picked up our conversation later on? Possibly at dinner?”

Sandal stares at Bull with mild curiosity as Bodahn grins. “Of course, Your Worship! I know you’re a busy woman. We can speak later.”

I thank him and turn my gaze to Varric. “You might as well come to seeing as they’re your allies as well.” He eyes Bull apprehensively for a moment.

“I guess that would be wise.” Draining his tankard, he picks up Bianca and straps it on his back before rising.

“Varric, this is Iron Bull.” I introduce as he walks over. “He’s our new ally and the leader of the mercenary group, Bull’s Chargers. Bull, this is our resident storyteller and all around badass, Varric Tethras.”

“You flatter me.” Varric chuckles, coming to stand before us. I suppress the urge to laugh as I see how much Varric has to look up just to talk to Bull. “Back in Kirkwall, believe it or not, I met the Arishok. Not one of my favorite moments.”

“Oh, the old one?” Bull asks, earning a nod. He lets out a dreamy sigh. “Man, he had an impressive rack.” My brows furrow as I look down at his broad chest.

He shakes his head, frowning. “The new Arishok doesn't have horns at all. Usually means they're destined for something special.”

“I met him too.” Varric nods. “The only thing they seem to have in common is a tendency to burn things.”

Bull lets out a hearty laugh which earns a couple looks. “That pretty much sums up the Antaam, yes.”

“Good to see that at least two of my companions are capable of getting along.” I quip. I turn to Bull. “Let’s meet your Chargers!”

Turning on his heel, he ducks under a beam as he leads us to the other far end of the tavern where the chargers are gathered around a table, chanting a song.

_No one can beat the Chargers 'cause we'll hit you where it hurts._

_Unless you know a tavern with loose cards and looser skirts!_

_For every bloody battlefield, we'll gladly raise a cup._

_No matter what tomorrow holds, our horns be pointing up!_

“Well, here they are!” Bull beams, motioning toward them. Their little side conversation tapers off as they all turn to look at them. “You’ve already met Krem and Stitches.”

I nod and both men nod and raise their tankards in acknowledgement.“Good to see you’re in better shape, Your Worship.” Stitches says. “I hope those potions I whipped up for you to take on your way back have been useful.”

“They were.” I smile. “Thank you.” Noticing Varric’s curious glance, I briefly explain. “On the Coast, I got into a fight with a bandit leader. The guy kicked my ass and I was basically bleeding from every orifice. “ I chuckle. “Stitches here teamed up with Dorian to fix me up.”

“It was hell of a fight.” Krem smirks. “The man was giant but Lena here really held her own.”

“Thanks.” I chuckle, turning to look at a half amused Varric. “If you need any details of the fight for your book, you might have to ask the others. I don’t remember much that happened.”

“Again with the book!” He chuckles. “I told you that my work in progress is a secret. It’s for me to know…”

“Yeah, yeah.” I mutter, waving him off with a chuckle. I turn back to Bull. “Anyways, you were saying?”

“These other bastards you see are Rocky, Dalish, Grim and Skinner.”

The dark-haired elf shoots me a disinterested look. “Yeah, I’ve met Skinner before.” I say, flatly before turning my gaze toward Dalish. “I believe you spoke with my Dalish companion, Nevan. He told me how rare it is to see a Dalish elf away from their clan. What made you leave?”

Leaning on the table, she smirks and I notice she has the tattoos on her face as Nevan. “Our Keeper thought I should see the world a little.”

“Funny. A friend of mine had the opposite problem.” Varric mutters. “Daisy’s Keeper fought hard to keep her with the clan.”

“The Dalish don’t have Templars so they can’t have too many mages in a clan at once.” Bull explains.

“Am not!” Dalish grins. “You know I’m not a mage. That would make me an apostate!”

“Aside from the little confrontation recently, we’re a mage-friendly organization.” I point out. “No harm will come to you.”

“But I’m not a mage!”

My brows furrow as Bull looks at her. “You carry a staff, Dalish. It’s on your back right now!”

“It’s a bow!” She insists.

“Yeah, a bow that looks nothing like a bow and has a giant crystal at the tip.” Krem snorts.

She giggles. “Yes. It’s for aiming. Old elven trick that you wouldn’t understand.”

“And what about you, Grim?” I chuckle. “Are you secretly something other than what you appear to be?”

He grunts. “Grim doesn’t talk much.” Bull says. “I’m pretty sure he’s the lost king of some small country…. or a chieftain. Something like that.” Grim grunts once more.

“And what about you, Rocky?” Varric asks. “Surface dwarf?”

He shakes his head. “Nope, Orzammar. I got exiled because of some stupid noble shit.” Bull gives him a look and he smirks. “Okay,  _and_  I might have also blown up part of the Shaperate.”

“I heard about that!” Varric chuckles. “That was you?”

Rocky nods. “Rocky here is one of our best sappers. He can take down military fortifications faster than a Golem. “Bull comments.

“Where were you when we were sieging a Fortress in Crestwood?” I scoff. “You probably would have made Commander Cullen’s job a little easier.”

“Well, I’m here now if you need me.” He says, winking at me. “Currently, I’m actually working on my own version of the Qunari black powder. I’ve  _almost_  got it!”

Bull shakes his head. “Yeah…you really don’t.”

“Quite the ragtag group you got there, Bull.” I chuckle. “It’s nice to officially meet all of you.”

“They’re a crazy bunch of assholes but they’re mine.” Bull beams, turning his attention to his lieutenant. “So, how’s it going, Krem de la Creme?” He smirks.

Krem rolls his eyes. “Glad to see you found somebody new to make that joke for.”

“At least it has a positive meaning.” I snort. “I can only imagine what other names can come from the name Cremisius.”

Varric nods. “She’s right. He could call you something along the lines of ‘Krempuff’.”

A grin spreads across Bull’s face as poor Krem looks like he wishes the ground would open up to swallow him. “I never thought of that one!”

“Wonderful.” Krem groans. “I’m actually surprised you didn’t come up with that one before.” He turns to look at me, motioning toward his commander. “Chief loves his nicknames.”

“Hey, when I was growing up, my name was only a series of numbers. Everybody gets a nickname under the Qun.”

“You also get one if you travel around with Varric enough.” I chuckle. “He already has names for my advisors.”

“Don’t forget Dorian and Cassandra as well.” Varric adds. When the others look at him, he shrugs. “It’s a bit of a tradition I had in Kirkwall.”

“Tell me, Chief.” Krem smirks. “Do they ever wear shirts under the Qun? Or do they just run around binding their breasts like that?” He motions toward Bull’s armor with his chin. Bull’s grin falls.

“It’s a harness.” He mutters.

“Right! For your pillowy man-bosoms!” Krem laughs with a wink. “Just let me know if you ever need help binding. You can really chisel something out of that overstuffed look.”

It takes a moment for me to realize what he’s referring to but then it clicks. My brows shoot up but Varric speaks first. “Damn. I never expected that.”

“No?” Krem sneers. “Great. Now we can all talk about it.” He rolls his eyes.

“I doubt Varric meant it as a judgement.” I frown. “Admittedly, I’m surprised but I still view you as a man. My opinion hasn’t changed.”

“Great.” Krem mutters, raising his tankard to his lips for a drink.

“In Qunlat, we have something called an  _Aqun-Athlok_ which is basically somebody who is born as one gender but living as another.” Bull says.

“So it’s common among the Qunari?” I ask, earning a nod.

“And those Aqun people aren’t treated differently than real men, are they?” Krem frowns.

“They  _are_  real men, Krem, just like you are.” Bull states. “A man is a man, regardless of their gender at birth.”

My eyes flick over to Krem as he begins to smile. “Maybe your people aren’t so bad afterall.” He quips.

Bull lets out a hearty laugh. “Don’t get your hopes up, Krem.” He smirks. “We still come down hard on the backtalk.” He turns his head to look at the others. “Chargers, I’d like you to officially meet Inquisitor Lena Trevelyan, whom you’ve seen kick the shit out of that bastard on the Coast....” I nod in response as they look to me before shifting their gazes to look at Varric standing beside me. “And this one of her companions, Varric Tethras.”

Motioning toward Grim and Krem, they retrieve two more chairs and bring them closer. “Come. Have a couple drinks with us, Boss.” Bull grins. “Maybe we’ll retell the story of Lena vs the Bandit leader.”

“Sounds good to me.” I chuckle, taking a seat and motioning for Varric to join me. Scoffing he calls out for another few drinks and takes a seat beside me.

“Oh, this is going to be interesting.”


	54. Involuntary Holiday

Hearing Cullen’s muttered reply on the other side of the door, I push it open to find him staring intently down at the reports scattered atop his desk. “Just put the reports over there.” He instructs, motioning to the small open area without looking up. “I’ll probably get to it in the morning. “

“I’d hope not.” I chuckle. “I was under the impression that this was strictly a nighttime activity for us.”

Looking up from his reports, his brows jump up but he smiles. “Hey. I wasn’t expecting you until later tonight.”

“Oh?” I raise a brow as I close the door behind me and lean back against it. “The torches on the battlements have been lit for a couple hours now. I figured it was late enough.” I frown. “Unless you changed your mind?”

“No.” He sighs, holding up a paper to finish reading it before placing it back down. He rubs the back of his neck with a frown. “Forgive me. I seem to have just lost track of time. There’s so much to do in so little time and it just keeps stacking up.”

Pushing away from the door, I stride toward him and round his desk. Wrapping my arm around his shoulder, I lift onto my tiptoes to press a kiss to his jaw. “Sounds like you could use a break.”

He turns his head as a smile begins to creep up. “I think you’re right.” He chuckles, shifting slightly to face me. His gloved hand reaches up to cup my jaw as his thumb moves across my cheek. “You look tired.” He frowns. His hand drops from my face as he sighs. “You can head up to the loft; I’ll be up in a few minutes. I need to finish a letter so I can send it out tomorrow morning.”

“Or....” I begin, wedging myself between him and his desk. Perching on the edge, I smirk up at him. “You can wait to write the letter in the morning when you’re fresh and join me right now.”

He gives a low chuckle. “As tempting as that offer is, I really must insist. I’m sorry, my darling.”

“Fine.” I say with a mock frown. “I might be naked when you get up there though. My nightshirt and underclothes were taken by the laundress after my bath and I have yet to get them back.”

His eyes flick down to my thin shirt and I smirk. He visibly swallows and I notice a blush beginning to creep up to his cheeks. “And as you can imagine, this shirt and my trousers aren’t exactly comfortable to sleep in….” As I say this, I slowly start to unbutton my top. “So many uncomfortable buttons….”

“Lena…” He mutters, his eyes widening slightly as I pull back the fabric to reveal the smooth flesh of my collarbone and top of my breast.

“Hm?” I reply, looking at him innocently as my fingers gently drag over the exposed flesh.

His gaze breaks and turns up to meet my own. “What are you doing?” He huskily asks, his usual amber eyes darkening with desire as I feel his hand wind around my waist. His eyes flick down to my lips then back.

“Just warning you.” I smirk, letting the fabric slide back into place. Lifting up onto the balls of my feet, I brush my lips teasingly against his and feel his hand tighten around me. “Don’t worry, Cullen. I promise you that I will remain under the blankets so that I’m covered.” I whisper.

Setting down the parchment in his other hand, he smiles as he brings it up to cup my jaw. “I could always lend you a shirt for the night.” He offers. “It’ll be a little big on you but it should work for tonight.”

“I guess that could work.” I shrug, masking my disappointment. I bring my hand up to trace along his stubbled jaw with my fingers. “Fine.” I sigh. I lift up on the balls of my feet once more, intentionally grazing his groin with my leg as I do so. I suppress my smirk as he inhales sharply, pulling me closer once more as I give him a quick peck on the lips. “Don’t keep me waiting too long.” I grin.

Chuckling, he grabs my hand and kisses my knuckles. “Go on up. I’ll finish as quickly as I can.”

While I had hoped my little act would lead to a heated moment like the one we had back at Caer Bronach, I steal another quick peck on the lips before sauntering back toward the ladder.

* * *

 

Settling for a dark grey tunic like the one from my dream, I strip off my blouse and trousers and set them aside before pulling on Cullen’s shirt. The shirt itself reaches halfway down my thigh, the top is so loose that the neckline keeps slipping off my shoulder. I pad over to his bed and climb on top. Leaning over the edge, I watch him through the gaps the wooden slats. Hunched over the papers on his desk once more, I hear him let out a heavy sigh before he grabs a blank piece of parchment as he looks for his quill. I hear him mutter something to himself before he finds it and takes a seat. He dips his quill in the inkwell and I half expect him to stare at the parchment for a moment then begin writing but his eyes flick upwards catching me by surprise. Can he see me? Given how little of him I can see, I doubt it. He sighs as he looks up at the loft before I notice a smile starting to form as he drops his head and begins writing.

By the time he finishes, I’m already fighting to stay awake. In fact, it isn’t until he’s halfway toward the bed before I notice him. I crack open an eye and watch as he pauses beside the bed. His eyes move along where the shirt is hiked up around my exposed thigh and I hear him mutter under his breath.

“About time you arrived.” I chuckle, my lips curling up into a smirk. “Here I thought you were going to sleep on the cot in your office.” Open in my eyes, I sit up.

He offers me a rueful smile. “I know. I’m surprised you’re still awake.”

“I almost wasn’t.” I chuckle. He walks to the side of the bed and lifts the blanket. “Wait.”

He pauses, raising a brow. I feel my heart beating excitedly in my chest. “Is something wrong?” He frowns.

I shake my head. “No. I just have a request.”

He drops the blanket he was holding. “Okay…”

“Take off your shirt.”

For a moment he seems a bit taken back. “What?” He awkwardly clears his throat. “Why?”

“I want to feel _you_.” I say, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. “Please?”

He gives a curt nod as he steps back slightly. Taking off his boots, he averts his gaze and begins to tug his shirt off. I watch as his bare back and chest are exposed and I suck in a breath. _Maker’s Breath_. I always imagined what his muscled body looked like without clothes on but to see it in person was something entirely. The man practically looked like an Adonis statue, flawlessly carved from marble. My eyes shift downward. _I wonder if I can get him to remove his trousers as well…._

He lets his shirt drop to the floor as he shyly turns to me, still unable to meet my gaze. There’s a silence between us but I feel my heart thundering in my ears and feel my obvious arousal making itself known.   
“Cullen?”  Slowly, his gaze meets mine and, given what little light there is coming through few holes in the roof, I can only imagine how much he’s blushing right now. Plastering a smile on my face, I pat the bed beside me. “Come to bed.”

I wait as he stiffly climbs into bed beside me and lies beneath the covers. I frown as I notice how tense he is. 

“Cullen, if you’re too uncomfortable…” I begin to say before he holds his arm out. He glances at me with a shy smile.

“Come here.” He says, huskily. I watch him with uncertainty. Seeing my own hesitation, he frowns. “I can put my shirt back on if you don’t like it.”

A hint of a smile plays on my lips as I shake my head. “It’s not that.” I crawl over to him and feel his gaze on me. I risk placing a hand on his chest and feel a thrill pass over me and go straight between my legs. “I’m loving every moment of this.” I smirk. “I always imagined what you looked like beneath your armor and tunic…” I hear his breathing catch as I graze my fingers over the light, downy hair on his chest. Turning my head, I watch as my fingers roam downwards and graze the indents of his abs and hips. Recalling from our time in the tower adjacent to the tavern, I trail a finger down his navel and graze the light trail of hair leading down beneath his trousers.

“Lena.” He breathes in warning as my finger barely nudges below the waistband of his trousers. I turn to look at him mischievously.

“I know. Not yet.”

His arm wraps around me and he pulls me to him. Immediately, I place a hand on his cheek as his desire filled eyes watch me. A hint of a smirk starts to form as his eyes flick down to my lips before returning to my eyes. It’s obvious that he wants more but I can see his hesitation. I lean in and brush my lips against his. “Thank you.”

His brows furrow. “For what?”

My fingers graze his stubbled jaw as I look at him. “For doing this. I know you’re uncomfortable but I appreciate you doing it for me.” Giving him a peck on the lips, I smile and curl up to Cullen’s side and close my eyes as I listen to his nervous heartbeat. His hand idly caresses my side as I feel him press a kiss to the top of my head. I smile to myself. I feel myself being lulled to sleep by the sound of his even breathing intermingling with his pounding heartbeat when I hear him mutter my name.

“Lena, we need to talk.”

I incline my head to look up at him, his features barely distinguishable with the stream of moonlight coming through the corner of his tower. ”Hm?” Noting his conflicted expression, my brow furrows. “What is it?”

His hand pauses its motion on my side. “Your other advisors and I had a small meeting this morning.”

“Okay?” I ask, shifting to lean on my arm. “What about? We’re not in danger again, are we?”

His hand slips down to my lower back as he pulls me closer to him, the warmth of his hand radiating through the fabric of the shirt he lent me. “No, but it did have to do with you…”

I raise a brow. “About me?” He nods and I sigh, resting my head back on his arm. “Let me guess; I’m to go to Orlais to speak with that Enchanter woman. Right?”

“Not exactly.” He gently says, frowning. “More like we won’t be sending you out on another mission for a while.”

 “What do you mean?” I frown. “Don’t get me wrong, having a break would be nice and would give us some much-needed alone time...” I reach down and trace the outline of his cock, making him suck in a breath before he gently grabs my hand, lifting it to his lips to kiss my knuckle. I look up at him. “Have I done something wrong?”

His brows shoot up in surprise. “What? No!” He reaches up and traces my jawline with his thumb. He sighs. “It was brought to our attentions that you’ve been impacted more by past events the we had originally anticipated.”

My heart pounds loudly in my chest as silence permeates between us. _Shit. He knows._

When I don’t respond, he continues. “After hearing about what happened at the rifts, we have decided that it would be best if you stayed here and recuperated a little bit after the traumas you faced.” He glances down at my jawline. “In fact, Josephine has the perfect room for you—“

My brows draw together once more. “You’re locking me up?” I shift so I’m hovering over him. A feel a surge of anger rush through me. “After all I’ve done for the Inquisition, I’m a prisoner again?”

He shakes his head. “You’re not going to be a prisoner. I wouldn’t let that happen.” He sits up and faces me. “Your room isn’t fully set up yet but when it is, you’re not confined to it. You’re more than welcome to walk around the grounds.”

“But I can’t leave Skyhold.” I fume.

He sighs. “Lena… you’ve been through a lot recently…”

“I’m fine.” I growl.

“Darling…” He reaches up to touch my cheek but I slap it away.

“I said I’m fine.” I stand up and grab my discarded trousers and shoot him a glare. “So I had a lapse in judgement! So what? That’s no reason to keep me from doing my job!” Pulling my trousers back on, I look around before picking up my silk shirt. “In case you guys don’t remember, there are still rifts out there and I’m the only one we know of who can seal them.” I turn to face him. “You told me once before that we don’t exactly have time on our side. By keeping me here when I could be out there making allies and dealing with the rifts, we’re putting people at risk!”

Had I not been so angry, I would have enjoyed the view as he removed the blanket from his lap and walked over to me. I glare at him as he takes my face in his hands and tilts my head up to meet his gaze. Lena, don’t see this as a punishment. Think of this as a reward.”

“Reward?” I say with a derisive scoff.

“Yes. While you recover, we can have some time together.” His thumb grazes my lower lip. Noticing my unchanged stony expression, he frowns.

“Of course I’ve wanted a break but not like this.” I hiss as I pull away from his touch. “I would rather have the break be when I choose and on my own terms. Besides, I freaked out _once_.” I lie. “That’s no reason to suspend me.”

Once more he pulls me into an embrace. “Lena, I…” He stops and I raise a brow. He clears his throat. “I care about you.” He frowns. He hesitantly brings his hand up to my face once more. “I know you still have nightmares about whatever happened at Redcliffe. Your companions have told me about how they’ve woken up to find you shaking and calling out in your sleep.”

“If you’re worried that I’ll wake you up, I’ll go find an empty room to sleep in instead of sleeping here with you. Problem solved.” I say, folding my arms over my chest. “Out of sight, out of mind.”

He looks at me incredulously. I know I’m being childish about all this and that this break is because he and the others care about me but, if I was going to get a break, I didn’t want to spend it being pitied. If I got the break I wanted, I’d spend it drinking, relaxing and embracing the new phase of our relationship by locking ourselves in his tower for some overdue alone time; Not awkwardly wandering around Skyhold while people looked at me like I was an injured pup.

He sighs. “Darling, you know that’s not the problem.” He tucks a lock of hair behind my ear, his face contorting to a pained expression as he lowers his voice. “I understand what you’re going through. Like me, I know you don’t want to be coddled and will keep insisting that you’re fine but…” He breaks off for a moment. His eyes search mine as he cups my jaw. “I hate seeing you being tortured by the past.”

“Technically it was the future.” I mutter.

“Past or future, I don’t like seeing you hurt.” He frowns.

Pursing my lips, I look off to the side for a few moments. “For how long?”

“While there’s no say for how long you would need to recover, we can’t keep you out for too long.” He shrugs. “A week at most.”

I let out a frustrated sigh. “And what exactly would I be doing during this break? Are there any tasks I would be in charge of? Will I get to look at reports and still be a part of the war meetings?”

I feel his other hand slide to my lower back as he pulls me closer. “Of course you’ll be a part of the war meetings.” He says, his voice low as his eyes travel down to my lips and linger there. “As for the reports, we can speak to Josephine about it later. Thus far, she has been dealing with most of the letters addressed to you to lighten your workload since you’ve been primarily dealing with matters out in the field.” His thumb traces my lower lip. “As for tasks for the day-to-day, there’s none that I can think of at the moment. I’m sure Josephine can think of some things.” He leans forward and presses a light kiss to my lips. “We can talk about this all later though…” He says huskily as his hands wander under my shirt.

My heart begins to race as I wrangle with my conflicting emotions. I can feel the tug of wanting to know who told him at the corners of my mind but could feel my need for intimacy nudging its way to the forefront. Even as his lips move to press languid kisses along the side of my neck and the hollow of my throat, I needed to know.

“Cullen.” I say, pulling away from him and see the confusion writ across his face. “It was only those on my team that knew what had happened at the rifts.”

His gaze holds my own as he sighs. “Darling, come back to bed. We can discuss all this in the morning.”

I shake my head. “Not until you tell me who told you.” I frown. “Please Cullen. I need to know.”

He purses his lips but says nothing. Pulling away from him, I hug my arms around me as I pace while my mind runs through the possible suspects and their motives. “Cassandra.” I finally mutter, coming to a halt. I spin around to see that he had taken a seat on the end of his bed. He raises a brow.

“It was Cassandra, wasn’t it?” I ask. “She’s usually the one who wants to do the right thing and insists on me telling my advisors about everything that happens.”

His brows suddenly furrow. “Wait, has other things happen while you were out there?”

I absently wave his question away as I start pacing once more, talking to myself. “I know it can’t be Nevan. Cole perhaps? Blackwall?”

Cullen lets out an impatient sigh. “It was two of your companions.” He says finally. “Dorian and Cassandra called a meeting and told us because they were concerned about you.”

I feel the sudden sharp pain of betrayal in my gut as he says Dorian’s name. Cassandra, I can see, but Dorian? I know he was urging me to tell everybody when we were in Edgemont about the marking on my side and how I was affected by the red lyrium at Redcliffe, but I specifically said I wanted to tell people in my own time. I steel myself against the arising emotions as I feel Cullen watching me.

Hooking the sides of my trousers, I start to wiggle them off.

“What are you doing?” Cullen asks, confusion writ across his features as he watches my trousers fall around my ankles. I move them aside with my foot and drop my silk shirt on top.

“Getting ready for bed.” I shrug, nonchalantly, “I said I would come back to bed after you told me.”

While I remained neutral on the outside, my anger and feelings of betrayal continued to threaten to swallow me whole. _If only I had some alcohol right now._ I thought bitterly. _I need a distraction_.

I stride toward him and halt before him. Leaning down, I take his face in my hands and press a soft, lingering kiss to his lips. “Thank you for telling me.” I whisper. Without waiting for a response, I go in for another kiss. This time I don’t hold back as I almost instantly deepen the kiss. As our lips move together in practiced rhythm, his arms encircle me as he pulls me onto his lap. His warm, strong hands slip under my borrowed shirt and move up along my sides and over my lower back.

Without warning, I break the kiss. I smirk as I have to resist when he attempts to pull me back in. His brows furrow as he shoots me a confused look. “What’s wrong?” He asks, breathlessly.

“Nothing.” I shrug.” Slithering off his lap, I smirk as I feel his heated gaze follow me as I walk around the bed and sit on my usual side. My heart still pounding from all the excitement that just happened, I lounge back against pillows and beckon him over.

Part of me half expects him to back down as he usually does but he doesn’t. Instead, he shifts onto his hands and knees and stalks over to me like a lion surveying its prey. Crawling over to me, he places a knee in the space between my legs and places a hand on either side of my head as he looks down at me. I keep my gaze trained on his as he leans down, his muscles flexing as he goes in for a kiss. Unlike mine, his kiss is soft and tender. He pulls back ever so slightly, his lips still brushing mine teasingly as I feel his warm breath. He lingers close for what feels like ages until I can’t take it anymore. “Touch me.” I breathe.

For a moment, he stays perfectly still and I worry that I was too forward. I’m about to apologize as he shifts his weight to one hand and I feel his hand on the outer side of my thigh, just above my knee. My breath catches and he pulls away to look in my eyes. “Are you okay?” He whispers.

Afraid to speak and ruin the moment, I nod. He smiles and leans in once more. “Good.” His lips capture mine once more and I feel his hand slide up under the shirt to my bare hip and pause. His thumb moves in a slow arc before he breaks the kiss. “You’re…. not wearing any small clothes.” He says, his voice thick.

I bite my lip as I feel his growing arousal through his trousers as it begins to press against my other leg. “I told you that I didn’t earlier. Remember?”

He doesn’t move for a long moment and I begin to worry that he’s having second thoughts. Bringing a hand up to his face, I cup his stubbled jaw and kiss the corners of his mouth. “Keep going.” I whisper.

After a couple hesitant moments, his lips return to mine as his hand continues its way up my side. As his thumb grazes my breast, I raise my leg that rests against his groin and hear him groan. Smirking against his lips, I reach under the shirt and place my hand on his as I guide it onto my breast. His hand is warm as it envelops my breast and he gives it a couple gentle, experimental squeezes. Hearing my encouraging moan, he breaks the kiss for a moment. “Lena…I…” He begins, his voice husky. His thumb finds my nipple and I gasp in surprise.

“Yes?” I breathe, shamelessly grinding myself against his thigh as his calloused, weapon-honed fingers roll the sensitive nub between them.

He suddenly removes his hand from beneath the shirt and brings it up to gently cup my jaw. My heart beats loudly in my chest. “Please…” I beg, just barely above a whisper. “Don’t stop.”

From what little light we have, I see a smile grace his handsome face as his thumb grazes my lower lip. “Maker’s breath….” He breathes. “I love you.”

At this sudden admission, my eyes widen and all caresses come to a halt. “What?” The words tumble out of my mouth before I have a chance to stop them. For a few moments, all I hear is my rapidly beating heart in my ears and the sound of our excited breathing from moments ago. _Did he just say what I thought he said?_  I think to myself as I wait for him to speak first.

His head bows like a scorned child while his hand drops from my face and rests on the bed beside my head once more. “Shit…” I hear him mutter with a sigh. “I didn’t mean for that to slip out.” His head raises once more to look at me, his eyes searching mine. “Forgive me.”

My heart pounds excitedly in my chest. “Is that how you feel? Truly?” I ask.

“I do.” He admits, his cheeks pinkening slightly. “I’ve wanted to say it since Crestwood but… I didn’t want to say it too soon.”

Pulling away, he turns to sit on the opposite end of the bed and I watch as he runs a hand through his hair. I prop myself up on my elbows. “Cullen… “ I frown. “I didn’t mean to put you on the spot—”

He shakes his head. “It’s not that.” He sighs. “I just keep finding myself wondering what will happen after…”

“After… what?” I ask. “After defeating Corypheus? After we finally have sex?”

He casts a brief glance at me and I see the blush sweeping across his cheeks. “I was talking about the war, but both I suppose.”

He watches as I sit up and crawl over to him. Locking my arms around his, I rest my chin on his broad shoulder and press a kiss behind his ear. “Are you worried that things will change between us?” I ask. “That I will move on or you will?”

He pauses a moment before nodding. “Thing is that I won’t want to move on…” He shifts to face me slightly as his hand comes up to gently drag the back of his finger over my cheek as his gaze meets mine. “Not from you.”

I smile as his head dips closer and his forehead rests against mine. Once he pulls away again, he’s frowning. “I... I just don’t know what you…” He stammers, turning shyly away from me. “…that is _if_ you…uh…”

Slipping off the bed, his eyes watch me as I climb onto his lap, placing a knee on either side as my arms encircle his neck. “Cullen, you should know by now what I want.” I smile. His hands come to rest on my lower back as I shamelessly push against his tenting trousers. _So close and yet so far_. I think to myself as I feel the head of his clothed cock pushing against my bared slit. I run my fingers through the back of his hair. “I want _you_ , Cullen.” My smile falters slightly. “If I seem pushy with wanting sex, it’s just because I want to feel close to you. With my duties constantly taking me away from you...” I press myself against him against him again with shameless need as I duck my head to brush my lips against his. “You have no idea how many nights I’ve lain in my cot thinking about you… about how it would feel for our bodies to finally touch and move against each other….” I nip at his lips as I feel his hands move down, his hands grabbing my ass.

His lips find mine once more and I moan against his lips he presses me against him while our lips and tongues move in passionate rhythm driven by primal need. Suddenly I feel him lift me up without breaking the kiss and turn to lie me back on the bed. He’s positioned between my legs and I lock my ankles at the base of his spine as I try to push the teasing clothed bulb of his cock further into my willing slit. Pulling away, he chuckles as I give a dismayed groan. He leans back and I watch as his eyes slide over my flushed face and his shirt that is hawked up around my thighs. “Maker, you’re beautiful…” He breathes.

I bite my lip as a thrill runs through me as I watch his hand move to the front of his trousers. He fumbles with the first button and it opens to reveal the continuation of the light trail of hair leading downwards. He starts to work on the second button when we hear the unmistakable click of a lock from his office below followed by the sound of one of the heavy wooden doors carefully being opened. Cullen stills as he looks off toward the ladder.

Silence permeates as neither of us move. Finally, he turns to look down at me. I frown as he rebuttons his trousers and leans down to me. “Forgive me, Darling.” He whispers, giving me a quick peck on the lips. “I’ll be right back.”

“Nooo.” I hiss, reaching for the front of his trousers to make him stay. “Please… we were so close!” My hand misses as he removes himself from the bed and retrieves his discarded shirt. Pulling it back on, I watch as he pads over to the ladder and leans over to look through the hole before descending. Sighing, I lean my head back. _For fucks sake!_

* * *

 

Cullen glances about the half-lit room. Half the candles from earlier had already sputtered and went out. Stalking over to each door, he jiggles it and finds each of the other three doors to still be securely shut and locked from when he locked them himself prior to joining Lena on the loft. His brows furrow as he glances around. _Nothing seems out of place or disturbed._ He thinks to himself as he walks toward the desk. Everything looks exactly how he left it. From the corner of his eye, he sees the small section of parchment placed near the far corner of the desk that wasn’t there before. Picking it up, he walks over toward the dimming lights near the window and holds it up. He squints at the thin, almost spidery looking print scrawled across the sheet.

_Cullen,_

_Tomorrow morning, gather Lena and meet us in the War Room. Josephine and I have come up with something special that will make Lena’s recuperation week more enjoyable for all._

_Zevran_

Remembering the way Zevran acted toward Lena in their last meeting together, Cullen scowls as he feels a pit of jealousy settle in his stomach. After all, Zevran wasn’t likely to not attempt to charm Lena into bed with him. He was practically known more for his lustful intentions than he was for being an assassin. Cullen’s gaze shifts upward toward the ceiling, a smile beginning to form. He summons the image he saw just before he was drawn back down to his office. His arousal presses painfully against the buttons of his trousers as he thinks of Lena, her bare legs straddling his sides with his shirt hiked up around her thighs as her semi-tousled hair fans behind her on the bed. Affection seeps in and intertwines with his lust as his heart beats excitedly in his chest. He sets the parchment back down and starts toward the ladder. _What are you waiting for? You love her._ He hears his conscience urge him on. _Why keep putting it off? Show her that her longing isn’t one sided and do what you already dream of doing to her._

With a deep breath, a surge of self-confidence washes over him. His conscience is right. If he loves her, why wait? They’re finally alone with no distractions, they have a bed, she’s already half-undressed….

Stripping off his shirt, he smirks and begins to climb. “Sorry about that, Darling.” He says, excitement coursing through him as he climbs. “Now, where were w—?”

As he reaches the top of the ladder, his smirk falls. “Lena?”

Rising, he carefully walks toward bed where Lena lying where he left her. Her lovely face is calm and her eyes are closed as a small snore sounds from her.  He smiles as he feels a wave of affection wash over him. _Another time, I guess._


	56. Satinalia

When I awake, morning light spills through the hole in the corner of the tower. I reach behind me in hopes of touching the still slumbering Cullen beside me but find it empty. A frown tugs at the corners of my lips as I look at the blanket on his side already made up.  So much for some morning fondling and cuddles before the day starts. I’m about to crawl toward the end of the bed to retrieve my clothes I discarded last night only to find a fresh pair awaiting me at the end of the bed; small clothes included.

Changing back into my now cleaned clothes, I put my hair up into a loose ponytail and descend back down to Cullen’s office which is devoid of Cullen as well. My brows furrow as my eyes fall onto the piles stacked on his desk. Curiosity tugs at me and I look around me once more before striding over.

My eyes roam over various reports about patrols and repairs being made until I see  Love, Mia written in a feminine hand. Glancing up at the doors once more, I move the various papers aside until the letter is unearthed.

Cullen,

I was glad to receive your last letter. You sound so happy! It’s been a while since you seemed so enthusiastic…. but nevermind. I just hope you are well. Which reminds me…

I push the reports covering the rest.

Lena? Not Inquisitor? Not Your Worship, the Herald of Andraste? I find it curious that you talk about her so informally and with such…eagerness. Are you sleeping together? Should I expect to have some nieces and nephews soon? Are you two courting? Please don’t leave me in the dark! Your last letter was far too short and I’m dying to know!

Love,

Mia

Heat rises to my cheeks as I feel a goofy grin starting to form. I had no idea that he talked about me to his family. Hearing somebody outside one of the doors, I quickly push the papers back over his sister’s letter and round the table as the door starts to open. My heart beats loudly in my chest as I spot Cullen. He says something to one of the scouts he was walking with before entering the room. Spotting me, surprise briefly passes over him before he smiles. “Oh good, you’re awake.” He says, keeping his voice low as he shuts the door behind him. “I was just coming back to check on you.”

He strides forward and he surprises me by pulling me in an embrace. He brings a gloved hand up and gently strokes my cheek with the back of his finger. “I hope you slept well?”

I shrug. “Well enough.” I frown. “I was hoping to wake up beside you this morning only to find that you had already left.” I say, reaching up to fix a rogue hair that had gone renegade from his usual slicked back hair.

Sighing, he grabs my hand and kisses my palm as he gives me a rueful smile. “I know. I hope you’ll forgive me. I had some matters that needed my attention and I didn’t want to disturb you.” His gaze softens. “You looked so peaceful.”

Noticing my amused expression, he blushes and his hand drops from my face. He clears his throat. “Anyways, I’m glad you’re awake.” He smiles. “Our presence is needed in the war room.”

Raising a brow, pull away from him. “So soon? I haven’t even eaten yet.” I receive a helpless shrug and sigh. “Fine. Let’s go. Hopefully it’s good news.”

* * *

The war room is packed when we finally arrive. My companions are splintered off into little groups and talking as my eyes look around. Cullen said that Josie and Zevran were the ones that needed us yet I saw no sign of them in Josephine’s office on the way in. As I shut the giant door behind me, a few gazes shift toward us. Cullen scuttles away to speak with Cassandra and I look around with somebody to talk with when I spot Varric in the corner with Dorian, Nevan and Bull. As he spots me, he motions me over. Seeing Dorian, I feel the sharp pain of betrayal reemerge and shoot Varric a rueful expression before going to stand beside near the large bookcase. I notice Varric’s confused expression and try to ignore it by turning my attentions to Solas.

“So…” I begin, anxiously shifting from one foot to the other. “Any idea what this is all about?”

With his hands clasped behind him, he turns his usual solemn expression toward me before shaking his head. “Not entirely but I believe it has to do with Satinalia.” He shrugs.

My brows draw together. “Satinalia?”

Before he has a chance to respond to my question, the doors open once more as Zevran and Josie enter the room. In the light from the tall candelabras, I see the rosy color of Josie’s face as she grins excitedly. She calls for us all to gather around the giant war table and Zevran walks over to stand beside me, giving me a wink as he approaches.

“Before I make my announcement, I would first like to thank all of you for joining me today.” Josephine beams. “I know it’s a bit peculiar to call everybody together like this.”

As she speaks, it takes me a moment to notice the small sack gripped in her elegant fingers.

“It has come to our attention that with everything that has happened with the destruction of Haven and our relocation, we had missed the wonderful holiday of Satinalia!” She exclaims. “In fact, Lena and her companions headed out for the Coast a day after.”

My eyes widen. Did I really miss it? Looking around at the others, she continues. “Since Lena will be staying at Skyhold for the week to deal with some urgent business, Zevran and I have decided to make up for it!” She exclaims. My companions whisper to one another before Josie motions to Zevran. He smiles.

“Since we all can use a little break, Lena included,” He says, nudging me with a wink. “We have decided to make up for it and have a Satinalia celebration here at Skyhold.”

Josephine looks like she’s about to burst from excitement as she shifts from one leg to the other. She nods to Zev to continue.

“As two very proud Antivans,” Zevran smirks, “we decided that one day is not enough! In Antiva, Satinalia can go on for weeks! With how hard the Inquisition has been working as of late, we decided that we should bring that tradition here.”

Cassandra and Cullen’s eyes widen and Josephine quickly speaks up. “We’re not celebrating for  that long.” She reassures them. “We have decided that one week was sufficient since we do have much to still do.”

“How is it celebrated in Antiva?” Wynne asks as she speaks up from where she’s tucked away near the window. My heart leaps at the sight of her. I didn’t see her when I initially entered the room.

“Ah, you are indeed a wonderful sight to see this morning, my dear Wynne! You bring up an excellent question.” Wynne lets out a brief, but exasperated sigh but I can see the ghost of a smile as Zevran continues. “In Antiva, weeks of gift-giving, drinking, gambling, pranking and balls take place.” Zevran grins. “Near the end, its followed by a week of feasting.”

“Pranks?” Sera lights up at this. She grins evilly as she looks around at her potential victims. Cullen and Cassandra shift uneasily as she cackles.

“Sounds like my kind of celebration.” Bull chuckles. “Might have to get a couple casks of Golden Scythe.” He winks at me and I grin, earning a curious look from both Varric and Cullen.

“I’ve heard of that!” Josephine gasps. “It’s a bit strong, isn’t it?”

“I’d say it is.” I chuckle.

Setting the little bag down, she scribbles it down on her tablet. One she’s finished, she sets it carefully down on the war table. “Now then,” She grins. “Since our celebration will only be for a week, with the bean King and Queen tradition included, we have decided to make the last day our feast day.”

“Bean what?” I mutter as everybody else chuckles while Bull, Nevan and I look on confused. Josie takes notice.

“For those who don’t know, it’s a tradition where two giant cakes with one bean in each is baked; One for ladies and the other for the men. Everybody gets a slice and whoever gets the slice with the bean inside will be the bean Queen and King for the day and will be granted whatever they wish.” She pauses. “Within reason, of course.”

“For the remainder of the time, people are welcome to take part in activities and give gifts to each other.” Zevran adds, motioning toward the bag in Josephine’s hand. “The reason for those gathered here is in that little bag.”

Everybody’s eyes shift to look at Josie. “Yes. In this bag,” She says, holding it up. “I have written the names of all those here right now. Each person will draw a name. You are not allowed to say who you drew but at any time between now until feast day, you may give that person a special gift.”

“Ah, a secret gift exchange.” Blackwall nods. “These were quite common in Orlais if I remember correctly.”

“I’m sure giving gifts to people is common everywhere.” Dorian sneers, rolling his eyes. “It’s  gifts. Who doesn’t like gifts?”

Blackwall ignores this comment and turns to Josephine. “Are we allowed to give gifts to people other than the name we draw?”

“Of course!” She beams. “This just ensures that everybody gets something.”

Josie has everybody line up and one by one we all walk up and draw a name. Dorian smirks as he gets his and moves off to the side. The line shortens as we get some confused grunts and some happy chuckles. Sera is ahead of me and draws a name. I hear her curse under her breath as her shoulders droop and she moves off toward the edge of the room.

I feel nervous as Josephine motions me forward and holds the bag toward me. Taking a deep breath, I reach in and pull out a small strip of paper. In Josephine’s elegant hand, I silently read the name.  Cassandra. Smiling to myself, I thank Josephine and walk over to the side.

As the last few people draw a name, Josephine begins to dole out jobs to prepare for the week-long celebration. Sera gets lumped in with Bull and Varric to help decorate Skyhold and she complains about how boring decorating is after being told that she can’t hang anything phallic. I smirk as Cullen blushes from the corner of the room and Bull snorts before high fiving her. Solas, Wynne and Nevan are assigned to finding mistletoe and scavenging for spices for the feast day. I almost laugh out as Nevan’s brows furrow as he shoots me an uneasy look. I give him a reassuring smile as my name is then called.

“Lena, you’ll be going out with Blackwall and Dorian to go find a giant holiday tree for the main chamber.” Josephine says. Instantly, both Cullen and Cassandra exchange a glance before turning to her.

“Surely there are some tasks here at Skyhold that she can help with?” Cassandra hints. I roll my eyes at her objection.

Josie glances at me sympathetically. “I think Lena will be fine.” She replies. “Most of the big trees best suited for holiday displays are below in the valley anyways. She won’t be too far.”

I shoot her an appreciative smile as it’s Blackwall’s turn to frown. “Forgive me, M’lady Ambassador….” He begins, making Dorian roll his eyes nearby. “How exactly will this tree be getting up here?”

“Well, there’s this fascinating thing called  magic .” Dorian says before shooting me a smirk. I quickly turn away.

“That….” Josephine nods. “Or we can use some of Dennet’s horses and that giant sled-like thing he’s been working on.” She turns to the decorators. “Unfortunately, the decorations for the main chamber of the Keep will have to wait until after the scaffolds are moved sometime tomorrow. Until then, feel free to decorate anywhere else! I want Skyhold to spread joy and Satinalia cheer to all that are here and join our ranks daily!”

We’re dismissed and as everybody files out of the room to get started with their assigned tasks for the day, Cullen quickly pushes past the others and grabs my arm to pull me aside. A couple of my fellow companions shoot us some curious glances and I raise a brow while his eyes shift uneasily at the others. He waits until most are out the door before he finally turns to me. “Lena, do you really think it’s wise to leave Skyhold?” He asks, lowering his voice. “You should be resting and healing after….you know. Perhaps I should go with you.”

Smiling, I place a hand on his cold breastplate. “I’ll be fine. Nobody has reported any rifts near here and, like Josephine has said, we’re just going into the valley below. No big deal. We’ll be back in time for supper.” I shrug. “It’ll be like I never left.”

Lifting up on my tiptoes, press a peck to his lips before lowering and turning back toward the door. Winking at him over my shoulder, I leave the room and start making my way toward the courtyard.

* * *

A crisp morning breeze blows across the snow drifts as Blackwall and I stand beside alongside the giant flat sleigh while Dorian hops up onto the bench at the front. As soon as he climbs up into his seat, he smiles as he held a hand out to me. “Come on.” He urges. “We can huddle together for warmth like we did in Crestwood and gossip about all the stupid things that we’ve heard since we’ve been back.” When I don’t move, his smile falters for a moment before returning. “I’ve even managed to snag some bourbon!”

While I could feel my thirst making itself known at the very mention of alcohol, I pull my cloak close. “No thanks.” I mutter, turn away as Blackwall tosses the large axe onto his shoulder.

“Maybe it’s for the best, Dorian.” He shrugs, the early morning light illuminating his breath. “It’s too early for drinking. Besides, operating an axe while under the influence—”

Dorian lets out an exasperated sigh. “That’s why we have you, you lumberjack. You are to do most of the hard work.”

Before Blackwall can sling anything back, Dennet approaches with some strange creature with shaggy hair, a long snout and giant antlers curved upwards from the back. It snorts at us and my brows raise. “Maker, is that…?”

Dennet smirks as he leads the animal toward the front and begins to connect it to the sleigh. “Yep. A Greater Frostback Elk.” He beams, rubbing the animal’s neck lovingly. “People said they were only a myth yet here he is!”

“If they’re said to only be a myth, how did  you get one?” I ask, dumbfounded as I look with cautious curiosity.

He shrugs as he finishes connecting it. “Some of your scouts found some Avvar while exploring the Frostbacks in search of new and discrete trade routes. I’m unaware of all the details but your people helped them with an issue and, in return, they gifted the Inquisition a breeding pair.” He turns to grin at me. “I’m sure you can see how having a strong, study breed like this can benefit the Inquisition.”

Blackwall eyes the creature then the sleigh. “Will he be able to pull it alone? Tree and all?”

Dennet looks as though he’s been slapped. “Don’t be ridiculous! These elks have been well known animals used to pull carts and sleighs for the old tribes of Ferelden for centuries!”

Feeling the tension beginning to rise, I step forward to quell it. “He shall work perfectly then.” I smile. “Let’s get on our way. We won’t find the perfect tree just standing around here.”

As Dennet climbs up into the seat and takes the reins, Dorian once more tries to beckon me to sit beside him but I turn away and begin walking alongside sleigh as it begins to move.

* * *

  The valley, while speckled with trees, is almost devoid of any that would be worthy of sitting in  the main chamber of the keep. 

“How about this one?” Blackwall asks for the tenth time in the past hour as he motions to a towering pine with his axe. I look it over with a grimace before shaking my head.

“Too thin.” I say, starting away. “Josephine would be disappointed if we brought that back and it could barely hold few decorations before the branches give way.”

“She’s right.” Dorian scoffs. “Those branches look like they're already about to give way with the little bit of snow that’s on them. If Josephine wants a tree to be beautifully decorated and fill those who see it with joy, that definitely isn't it.”

Whether he was agreeing to improve my attitude toward him or he actually agreed, I was unsure. Moments ago he was complaining about the cold and how pointless our search was since most trees we found were too short, too thin or a combination of both. I secretly agreed with him but I was just happy to be away from Skyhold for a bit.

Before my forced break, I had been excited to return and start progressing to the next phase of mine and Cullen’s relationship. Now that I was no longer allowed to leave for the week, I had the urge to go anywhere else.

Turning away from the pitiful looking tree, I squint as I survey the area.  If only we had Nevan with us. He has a better idea of the area. Surely he would know where to find a worthy tree for the keep.

I let out a breath and it becomes visible in the chill air. “Inquisitor, if I may?”

I turn to look at Dennet. “Yes?”

Rising from his seat, he jumps down and pulls a folded up paper from his pocket. As he unfolds it before me, I notice that it’s an old map of Ferelden. Coming to stand beside me, he points toward the mountains on the map. “As you will see, Skyhold is here.” He says. He moves his finger out slightly. “We are currently here.” I nod and he continues. Moving his finger down toward Lake Calenhad, he turns his head to look at me. “While you were away at the Coast, I returned to my farm to check on my wife and children and to get more horses to make up for those lost in Haven.” He points out toward the path up the hill that leads out through the mountains. “That is the path that your men and I took to and from Skyhold. On the other side of these mountains, downhill a ways, there’s a portion of forest that I believe will serve your purpose, Your Worship.”

I look out at the mountains he pointed to. “How far?”

Dennet shrugs. “It’ll take most of the day to get there then to find, cut and secure the tree to the sleigh before heading back. I’d say we can be there and back by nightfall.”

I look off in the distance as I debate this, I can only imagine the panic that will ensue if I don’t return for a while. 

“Are you sure there’s no places like that nearby?” Dorian asks, echoing my thoughts. I look to Dennet expectedly but he shakes his head. 

“Well then, it’s settled!” I exclaim. “It’s obvious that we won’t find any here. If crossing through the mountains to get to a forest is what it takes to get the perfect tree for Josie, let’s do it.”

* * *

 Cullen paces the main chamber of the keep while Cassandra and Josephine stands silent nearby watching.He pauses and looks at the door before turning to them. “Where are they?” He asks, trying and failing to mask his worry. “The torches have already been changed  and there’s still no sign of them. How long does it take to go into the valley to get a bloody tree?”

Cassandra and Jospehine exchange glance. “Perhaps they ventured out from the valley.” Josie offers. “Being that Skyhold is above the treeline, perhaps the ones below weren’t to Lena’s liking. I’m sure they’ll be back very soon.”

Turning, he begins pacing once more, shaking his head. “I knew sending Lena early into her recovery time was a bad idea. What if she ran into a rift?”

“If she did, it’s not like she’s alone.” Cassandra points out. “She has Blackwall and Dorian with her.”

“And Master Dennet.” Josie inputs. “He also has a fighting background.”

Cassandra motions toward her. “See Cullen? There’s nothing to worry about.” She continues as he pauses to shoot her a glare before pacing once more. “Even so, I have sent some of our scouts to check the valley to ensure they’re all okay.”

He pauses. “And? How long ago did you send them?”

“About two hours ago. I expect a report shortly.”

As though they heard her, a scout then bursts through the large double doors and strides toward them. “She’s not down there, Seeker.” The scout says.

“Andraste’s ass.” Cullen mutters, turning away and running a hand through his hair.

“Are you sure?” Cassandra frowns. “Did you make sure to canvas the entire valley?”

“Of course.” They nod. Their eyes shift to the stony expression of the Commander before turning back. “However, they were spotted on their way back. They were just coming through the mountains when we spotted them.” 

Cullen's brows crease. “The mountains? There are plenty of trees below Skyhold! What would cause them to venture out--?”

Cassandra thanks the scout and dismisses them before turning to her irritated fellow advisor. “Whatever the reason, at least she's on her way back. I’m sure that she had her reasons.” Glancing at Josephine, she sees the bloom of pink starting to form at her cheeks as she looks down at her writing tablet. “I’ll go to the gate and await her arrival. Do you want me to send her to you once she arrives, Josephine?”

The ambassador looks up and pastes a smile on her face. “Yes. I would apreciate that. I have some news I’m sure she’ll be happy to hear.”

With a brief glance at the Commander, cassandra nods and quickly exits the main chamber. Once alone, Josephine inhales. “Cullen, I know you care about her…” She begins, keeping her voice low.

He looks away before rolling his shoulders. “She’s our inquisitor.” He says stiffly. “I worry about her safety. Without her help, we wouldn’t be here.”

A knowing smile tugs at her lips but she manages to suppress it. “Of course. We all owe her our lives after Haven.” She pauses and watches him for a moment before continuing. “Even so, I  understand your concern about her venturing out from the grounds surrounding Skyhold. The only reason I assigned her to getting a tree was because I wanted her to be aware that, while she’s taking the week off, I didn’t want her to feel like she’s a prisoner.”

“Too late for that.” Cullen mutters, running a gloved hand through his hair with a sigh. “She wasn’t thrilled when I told her.”

“I imagine not.” She says, a smile emerging. “She never was one taking orders.”

“No, she’s not.” He chuckles with a grin. He looks at her and sees her smirking at his expression and quickly clears his throat. “Anyways… once you’re finished speaking with her, can you send her my way? I promised her that during her break time, I would show her some of the reports that I get.”

“Of course.” She nods. He stands there awkwardly for another moment before finally nodding and heading toward Solas’ attrium to his tower.

* * *

 Riding on the back of the sleigh with Blackwall and the giant tree we all agreed on, I watch as the gates close behind us as Dennet steers us toward the stables before halting. As we come to a halt, I see Cassandra start walking toward us, her fair skin and the occasional glimmer of her armor in the torchlight being the only thing to distinguish her from the dark. 

“Here we go.” I mutter to Blackwall as we stand up and he begins to start untying the ropes holding the tree down. Plastering a smile on my face, I walk toward her. “Cassandra!” I grin. “Boy, did I miss you.”

She snorts. “Glad to see you’re back and in one piece, Your Worship.”  Calling to Dennet to hold off on moving the tree, she turns back to me. “Josephine wants to speak with you. I believe she has news for you.”

My brows raise. “Oh?” I try to rack my brain about what it could possibly be when I remember my letter I sent out to my family to tell them of my survival.  Nervous excitement floods through me as I smile. “Since we’re not doing anything further with the tree tonight, I’ll go now. Thanks.”

I jog back up the many stairs to the keep and burst through the doors. Quickly dipping and dodging the various building equipment, I come to Josephine’s office door and knock. 

“Come in!”

Smiling, I push open the door and she looks up before motioning for me to close it. “You wanted to see me?” I ask. “I’ve heard you have some news for me. Hopefully it’s good news. I can definitely use some.”

Finishing what she was writing, she puts down her quill and rises, rounding her desk to stand before me with a smile. “It is good news.”

“Has my family responded to my letter?” I ask hopefully.

Her smile falters slightly. “Um...no. Not yet.” She sees me frown and continues. “It actually has to do with your sleeping arrangements. Your quarters have been repaired and furnished and awaits you.”

“Oh!” I exclaim, my brows shooting up. “Is it one of the rooms off the keep? If so, I’ve already been sleeping inside one of them.”

She shakes her head. “No. As a reward for everything you’ve done for the Inquisition so far, your other advisors and I agreed that you should be given the master suite above us.” She beams. “I believe you will love it! It has such a beautiful view of the mountains. You must see!”

For a moment, I’m speechless. The master suite? I know I’m technically the leader of the Inquisition but having an extravagant room while others have simpler accomadations just seems….wrong. 

Before I can voice my objections, she grabs my hand and begins pulling me back toward the door excitedly. “Come! Let me show you! I’ve had some of the housekeeping staff ready it for you.”

I follow her out her office door and to another door to the left of it a few yards away. I wait as she opens the door and waves me to continue on. We step into this winding path leading upwards, the path lit with torches on the walls and another that snakes down into the darkness. I wonder where that goes?

Walking over to the railing, I look over it into the darkness when Josephine calls to me. I look up at her, my cheeks burning as though I was caught doing something I wasn’tsupposed to. Her ruffled gold blouse gleams in the torch light as she motions me upwards. “Up here.”

Together we climb upwards, passing old doors leading Maker knows where before we finally reach a door at the very top. Placing a hand on the doorhandle, she turns and grins widely. “Just remember,” She says, “if the furnishings are not up to your liking, let me know and I will have it refurnished.”

I give her a polite smile. “I’m sure that won’t be necessary.” 

Pushing open the door, I see the panelled windows at the top of the wall. I follow her up the small set of stairs, flanked by a railing carved from stone and hear the cheery sound of a fire crackling nearby. Nearing the top of the steps, my jaw drops at the very sight. 

A small couch and glass table sit on the other side of the railing, the metal detailing pale gold to compliment the white and red color scheme present in the room. Even the large bed at one end had an elegant looking frame of rose gold with crimson brocade curtains tied up at the corners. The bed, unlike the silks that hung from walls and framed the large windows on either side of the three balconies, boasted thick woolen covers and furs to keep out the early morning Ferleden chill. Just looking at the bed, I felt my limbs grow heavy and a longing to pass out on it. 

“Well?” She asks, turning to me as she motions out toward the room. “What do you think?”

I spot the large rug with the Maker’s eye at the center, the elegantly carved fireplace, and the dark wooden furnature spread out along the walls. “It’s… amazing.” I mutter, did looking around in awe.

Walking toward the midle of the room, she glances around at her design like a proud mother. 

“You’ll like this even more.” She says, motioning off toward the wall at the head of the bed. I look and see two other doors and my brows furrow. 

“Where do those go?”

She turns to spirk at me. “The left is a private wine cellar.” She explains. “On the right, there’s a ladder leading up to the loft.”

“Loft?”

She points up and I finally notice the small loft area with a simple wooden railing and a giant, unknown mural painted on the stone wall. 

“Huh.” I mutter. “Neat.”

She turns to look at me expectedly once more. “So? Thoughts?”

“I love it.” I chuckle, turning to shoot her a smirk. “I mean, you already had me private wine cellar.”

She chuckles in response. “I figured you’d like that.” Looking around for one final time, she clasps her hands before her and sighs. “Well then, is there anything else I can get you?”

“A night shirt would be nice.”

Walking back toward the stairs, he smirks and motions back toward the bed. “You’ll find clothes ready for you in the dresser. If you don’t need anything else, I’ll let you rest. I’m sure you’re tired.”

I nod and she wishes me goodnight before walking toward the door. Reaching it, she suddenly pauses. 

“Oh, and Lena?”

Walking to the top of the stairs, I raise a brow. “Hm?”

“I almost forgot. Before you retire for the night, Cullen wanted to speak to you about some reports. He’s waiting for you in his tower.”

I sigh as I glance over at the bed longly before nodding. “I’ll be right down.”

* * *

 I find Cullen in his tower, dressed in his simple tunic and trousers as he looks over the reports on his desk. As I enter, he looks up and a relieved smile graces his handsome face. “There you are.” He says, setting the report down and rounding his desk. Immediately, I wrap my arms around his neck and his arms encircle me. 

“Miss me?” I smirk.

“Of course.” He chuckles, leaning down to give me a slow peck on the lips. He reluctantly breaks the kiss and I feel his thumbs idly rubbing into my back. Something is bothering him. 

“Everything all right?” I frown. “You seem a bit tense.”

His eyes meet mine. “I was informed that you ventured away from Skyhold.”

Groaning, I pull away from his embrace. “So? I came right back, unscathed and with an amazing tree!”

He leans against his desk and folds his arms before him with a stern expression. “Even so, we had an agreement. During our Satinalia week-long celebration, you we supposed to stay within Skyhold grounds.”

“Maker’s breath.” I mutter, rolling my eyes. “Cullen, the trees in the valley were shit. They could barely hold snow let alone whatever decorations Josephine has planned. We had to go elsewhere and it paid off! The tree we got is magnificent and huge. I think Josie will love it.”

“But when if you had found a rift?” He points out. “What then?” As I look away, he pushes from his perch and comes to try putting his arms around me but I pull away.

“Then I would close it. That’s my job afterall, isn’t it?”

“Lena…” He frowns.Once more he tries to pull me to him but I once more pull away, running a hand over my face. 

“Did you actually want to show me reports tonight?” I snap. “If not, I’m quite tired.”

“No. I made that excuse so I could see you and give you a reason to come here.” He says, the blush in his cheeks becoming evident. “I already miss having you in my arms.” He smiles. “I put a shirt of mine on the bed if you want to wear it tonight.”

I feel my heart flutter at this but try to push the feeling away. I shrug. “Actually, like I said, I’m tired. I’m going to retire for the night.” As I say this, it takes every ounce of my being to start back toward the door and he frowns. 

“Wait! Where are you going?”

“I’m going to sleep in my own room tonight.” I mutter, opening the door. The night chill rushes in and makes some of the torches nearby gutter. “Night Cullen.” And then I leave.


	57. Dorian's Gift

As Lena disappears out the door, Cullen looks at the door with a frown. _Well done, Cullen._ He chides himself. _Way to piss her off._

Running a hand through his hair, he sighs as he turns back to his reports. He picks up the report from Leliana about the status of the Crossroads and begins to read it when his thoughts are interrupted by his irritation about the squabble that just took place. Tossing it down, he looks back up at the door. _Perhaps I should go after her. I know how she feels about constantly being chided but maybe if I express that it's just my concern, she’ll forgive me._

Deciding its best to speak with her at breakfast when she’s cooled down, he rounds his desk once more and ascends to his loft.

Stripping off his tunic, he sets it aside and begins to remove his trousers when a good-sized tome resting on his bed catches his attention. His eyes flick around the darkened corners before once more settling on the book. Stepping forward, he picks it up and takes it toward the open corner of his tower to try reading it in the dim light. Groaning, he lights the candle on the crate beside his bed and once more picks it up, squinting at the worn golden letters on the front. _The Art of Passionate Love by Brother Capria._

“Maker’s breath.” He mutters as the heat rises to his cheeks. As he’s about to set the book aside, he pauses as curiosity starts to eat at him. He had heard about the infamously banned book but had never had the chance to look at it. In fact, he was under the impression that every copy had been burned by the chantry yet here it is, in the flesh. His heart pounds as he glances around him, regardless of being alone. Caving, he perches himself on his bed and opens it, making a folded-up paper fall from its place inside. Setting the book on the bed, he stoops down to retrieve it and his brows furrow at the elegant looking script that spelled his name. Unfolding it, he reads:

 

_Commander,_

 

_As you (hopefully) have suspected, I drew your name and owed you a gift. Seeing that you seem to have no refined tastes for fashion, wine or any other delicacies I could come up with, I decided that this book would come in handy. Satinalia is the holiday for giving and I believe this book will help you do exactly that and more, if you get where I’m going with this. Remember, what’s good for those at the top are good for those below them._

_I’m sure I’ll be getting some grateful thank yous sometime during the week. Try not to exhaust yourself too much with what you learn._

 

_-Dorian_

 

His cheeks burn as he sets the letter aside and grabs the book once more before opening it and flipping past the first couple pages to the first chapter. _The Importance of Foreplay_. He quickly flips further in to another chapter and reads the title. _Techniques and Positions for Maximum Pleasure_. His heart pounds loudly in his chest as he quickly shuts the book and casts it aside on the bed as though it would burst into flames at any moment. He stares at it for a long time before he finally picks it up once more as his curiosity urges him on. Opening it up once more, his brows raise as he opens to a diagram of a naked woman. His cock twitches with interest as he squints at the small caption at the bottom; _The Female Erogenous Zones_.

“Erogenous zones?” He mutters to himself, cocking his head to the side as his eyes flick over the indicated areas on the woman’s body. “What the hell are those?”

Before he can figure it out, he flips ahead to where highly detailed pictures of men and women are locked into positions with some looking downright uncomfortable. Flipping through the erotic illustrations, he couldn’t help but imagine Lena in some of the positions. Hearing her breathlessly whispering his name between moans of pleasure in his head, he could feel his braies getting awfully tight. He groans, rubbing himself through his braies. Carefully setting the book down on the crate beside him, he glances at the ladder sadly before lying back and blowing out the candle.

* * *

 

Cullen yawns over his breakfast as he plunges his spoon into his porridge. He idly stirs it around as he casually looks up in search of Lena. Most of her companions including the new Qunari with his band of mercenaries were already up and sitting around one of the tables off in the corner yet no was no sign of their leader. He frowns as Zevran takes a seat across from him.

“Good morning.” He drawls, shooting Cullen a grin. “I imagine you slept well?”

Cullen’s brows furrow. “Um… I guess so?”

“Must have been quite the event if Lena herself isn’t here. She’s probably exhausted.”

Cullen’s eyes narrow at him. _Does he know about Lena walking off last night?_ “I suppose.” He shrugs. “She didn’t seem too upset last night. If she cried, I didn’t mean it.”

Zevran chuckles. “From my experience, crying isn’t always a bad thing.”

Cullen’s brows shoot up. “Really?”

Zev nods and bites into his bacon with a smirk while Cullen thinks about this. Remembering Dorian’s gift, he quickly looks down as the heat begins to rise to his cheeks. He clears his throat. “So... Zevran.” He begins, making the elf shoot him a curious glance. “You’re quite well versed in women.”

“I’d say that’s accurate.” Zevran chuckles. “Men as well but go on.”

His stomach knots up as he thinks about what he’s about to say. “Are you away of the… erog...initive zone?”

It’s Zev’s turn to furrow his brows. “Come again?”

 _Shit. That’s not it_. Cullen glances around, hoping that nobody is about to walk over as he leans forward and lowers his voice. “You know...the zones on a woman?”

A wide grin splits on his face and he leans back with an amused expression. “Ah, you mean the erogenous zones of a woman?” He says, a little louder than necessary. Cullen quickly hushes him and looks around to ensure nobody heard before glaring at the man across from him.

“Yes. That.” He hisses. “What do you know about them?”

“Of course! I am very well versed in the art of pleasure from growing up in a whorehouse in Antiva. What do you want to know?”

Even as questions burned in his mind, Cullen was beginning to regret bringing it up. His cheeks burn as he clears his throat. “I have been made aware of a book that details the ero-…the zones of a woman. I’m assuming it was referring to areas that are fairly...sensitive.” He looks around them once more. “Being that you are experienced in such things, I thought that perhaps….”

“I could show you?” Zev finishes, a smile forming as Cullen’s eyes widen.

“What? No!” He exclaims which draws a few gazes toward him. Flustered, he looks away. “No.” He hisses. “Nothing like that. Maker’s breath...”

Zev emits a low chuckle. “There’s no need to fret. I was merely joking.”

Cullen glares at him before letting out an exasperated sigh. “Whatever. So do you know how to...interact with these zones or not?”

“Of course! But before I answer, is there a woman in particular that you are trying to pleasure?” He asks. “I do not mean to pry but every woman is unique. If I had an idea of who you were going to focus your attention on, I could tell you what she may like.”

Cullen inwardly groans. “I can't tell you that.”

Zevran fakes a frown. “No? Then how can I help if I do not know the type of woman you are looking to pursue? If she is a shy, reserved woman, I wouldn’t want to give you tips for a sultry temptress or vice versa. You understand my meaning, yes?”

Reaching a hand up, Cullen rubs his temples. “Yes, I understand.” He mutters. “Without giving names or specific information about her, what do you need to know about her to help me?”

Zevran taps his chin with his finger in thought before a grin emerges. “As far as you know, does this woman like to be….uh, how do you say, dominated?”

Cullen’s eyes widen. “What?” He hisses. “I...I don’t know!”

Zev chuckles. “Oh, believe me. You’d know.”

“How?” Cullen asks, his face turning beet red.

Leaning forward on the table, Zev subtly motions toward Cassandra sitting at a nearby table with Josie and Wynne. “You see the Seeker?

Glancing over, he gives a slight nod before returning his gaze to Zev. “What about her?

“Look at her. She’s so tense and serious.”

“So?” Cullen shrugs. “We’re at war. If she wasn’t serious about it--”

Zev shakes his head. “No, no, no. I’m talking about her demeanor on a daily basis. She’s wound so tight! A woman like that likes to be in control at all times.”

“I guess so…”

Zev grins. “That is how you can tell. She likes to feel in control while being controlled. Understand?”

Cullen leans forward as the heat rises to his cheeks. “Not really.” He grumbles.

Feeling gazes on her, Cassandra turns and meets Cullen's gaze and raises a brow as he quickly looks away. Zev smiles and waves to her. Turning his attention back to Cullen he chuckles. “Anyways, this woman you want to woo; I bet she is one who likes you to stake your claim and take the lead when you are together, yes?”

Thinking about this for a moment, Cullen gives a brisk nod. “I…believe so.”

Zev nods. “She definitely is the type.” He states, matter-of-factly as he takes a bite of his bacon. “In that case, you want to caress, bite, kiss and lick these erogenous zones. Pin down her arms and tease one area then switch every so often, focusing your attentions on other parts to keep things interesting. It will drive her crazy, I guarantee it. Now if you need some suggestions for positions…”

Cullen’s brows shoot up. “No!” He exclaims, earning a couple looks. His face burns as he clears his throat. “I mean… no.” He says more quietly. “That’s not necessary. Erm...thank you…. I guess.” He grabs his plate to prepare leaving the table when Cassandra walks over and drops her empty plate on the table as she looks both men over, her eyes narrowed.

“Good morning, Commander.” She says, her brow raising slightly as Cullen only gives her a slight nod of acknowledgement. “I hope everything is okay? I noticed you both staring at me for some reason.” Her gaze shifts to Zev as he looks up at her with a grin. “May I ask what has made me a sudden interest of yours?”

“It was nothing.” Cullen mutters, hoping very much to suddenly disappear. “I was simply asking Zevran where you were and he pointed you out.”

Cassandra raises a brow. “Oh?”

Zev shrugs. “He’s right. I was distracted by your beauty my dear Cassandra. In fact, I was just asking him if he’s seen any woman more beautiful.”

Her brows furrow before making a disgusted noise and turning back to Cullen.

“Have you seen the Inquisitor, Commander? Josephine said that Lena turned in early. I figured she would be out and about by now.”

Cullen perks up at this. “I haven't seen her yet. Have you checked with her companions? If anybody knows her whereabouts, it would be them.”

“I've already asked Dorian and Nevan. They haven't seen her since last night.” Cassandra frowns. “I was hoping to discuss some things with her regarding possible destinations for after this week.”

Cullen mimics her expression. “Is that really a wise idea? I know matters are stacking up but she's taking the week off for a reason. Have you received news that requires immediate attention? If so, I’m sure we can handle it for the meantime.”

She shakes her head. “Unfortunately, there is a matter that requires Lena to be present; The First Enchanter wishes to meet with her personally. Josephine is adamant that we don’t leave her waiting for too long for fear of turning our possible allies away. She’s already been waiting for 3 months.”

Cullen grimaces. “Very well. If I see Lena before you do, I shall send her your way. I also have some matters to speak with her about.” As he says this, he catches Zevran’s smirk from across the table and his face reddens.

* * *

 

Groaning at the light starting to come through the glass doors of the balconies, I shift on the little couch to face the backing only to fall off and land on the floor, knocking my empty cup over with a soft _clank_ as it hits the stone floor. “Ow.”

I blink up at the vaulted ceiling, waiting for my blurred vision to clear. I try to reach out to retrieve my cup and my arm hits the metal legs of the table. “Andraste’s ass!” I hiss, continuing to grope around beside me until my hand finally makes contact. I hit my head on the table and curse but manage to get to my feet. It takes me a moment, but I manage to steady myself and wince at the bright lights pouring in from the early morning sky as I look around for my bottle of wine from the previous night.

After my little squabble with Cullen, I returned to my room with the intent of sleeping but as I sat on my bed, I was overcome with a suffocating sense of panic. My thoughts raced and I could feel a sheen of sweat break out on my skin. They promised that I’m not a prisoner but what if they do lock me in my room for the rest of the week? Would they do that?

I quickly jumped up and ran to the door, pressing my ear against it to listen for indication that guards were posted at my door. I could barely hear anything over my labored breathing which only frustrated me further. Throwing open the door, I Iooked out at the darkened stairs leading back down to the spiral staircase leading to the main keep. I squint into the darkness as though people could be lurking in the shadows, the flickering torches providing little light.

Closing the door, I returned to the main space and paced until resorting to cracking open a bottle of wine to calm my nerves.

Now my joints ached from the weird position I had fallen asleep in on the little couch. My throat feels fuzzy and raw and I feel like somebody struck me in the head with a mallet.

Shuffling away from the couch, I hit my shin on the table and mutter a curse and limp away in search of a bottle. Sure, drinking while hungover isn’t the best idea but I could already taste the sweet nectar on my tongue.

Moving around the room, I manage to find a bottle in the little wine stores room and blow the dust off it before erupting into a coughing fit. Gripping the bottle tightly, I place a hand on the wall to steady myself as I back away. Once finished, I lean my head against the cool stone, taking a few shaky breaths. “Maker, I need a drink.” I mutter, pushing away and returning to the main area.

* * *

 

Time passed quickly as Cullen conducted his duties for the day. After leaving Zevran and Cassandra, he made his way toward the barracks for inspections. After Lena had taken up the mantle of Inquisitor, it seemed that they gained new recruits quicker than they could set up new quarters for them. In fact, the day before Lena returned with her team, a handful of people arrived from a village at least 3 days away. Half of them immediately pledged to fight for the Inquisition while the others asked for jobs in the kitchen and tavern.

Following his early morning inspections, he supervised training in the fighting pit located in the upper courtyard. After working the recruits into a sweat, he retired to his office for the rest of the day to read over reports and meet with scouts, couriers and dwarven builders. He didn’t even leave to eat supper and had some stew sent to him, thanks to Cassandra.

It’s late by the time he finally breaks for the day. As he steps out of his tower, the various torches lit along the battlements are being changed. From where he stands, he could hear the sounds coming from the tavern. As he looks out, something higher up catches his attention and he looks up at the light coming from the balconies at the top of the keep. His brows furrow. It seemed almost impossible that Lena would have already retired to her room for the night yet, if she hadn’t, why was her room bright? Surely, she wouldn’t have the room lit and waiting for her at this hour. Turning around, he strides back through his tower and heads toward the keep. Here’s hoping she’s in the mood to speak.

* * *

 

My bottle sits beside me as I sit on the cold stone of my balcony, looking out through the pillars at the battlements and the lights of the torches flickering in the wind. Pulling my blanket closer around me, I tilt my head back against the railing and close my eyes. Chill mountain air fills my lungs and I feel the buzz beginning to emerge. Josie had my food sent up with messages asking about my wellbeing. My head was pounding too much when I received it and after two bottles of wine, I had forgotten about it entirely.

The knocking on my door caught me off guard as my eyes snapped open. My brows furrow as I try to look through the curtain as though whoever is knocking is standing there waiting. Another knock and I finally decide to go see who it is. Shifting, my foot knocks the bottle down and I reach out to grasp the railing, tentatively pulling myself up before straightening. A wave of lightheadedness hits me, and I hold the railing to prevent from toppling over. Another knock and I hear them muffle something through the door.

“Yeah!” I call back. “I’m coming! Chill out!”

Swiveling around, I start toward the stairs, stopping at the top and blinking as the stairs seemed to grow longer within seconds. “Shit…” I mutter, shaking my head. Walking down, I take my time regardless of the impatient knocks and throw open the door. “Shit. It’s like you don’t listen--” I begin before my eyes fall on Cullen. “Oh.” I blink up at him as his eyes look me over before returning to my eyes.

“Hey.” He says. “Can we talk?”

“I guess.” I mutter. I lean against the door frame and cross my arms. “Go ahead.”

He glances behind me. “Mind if I come in?”

It takes me a moment to comprehend but I shrug and step back, motioning him in. Shutting it behind him, I watch as he climbs the steps and looks around. “Wow. It looks like Josephine really outdid herself.” He says, offering me a smile as I come to stand beside him.

“Yes….” I mutter, brushing past him. Taking a seat on the couch, I turn my gaze to him. “I doubt you came all the way up here to compliment my apartments. Is there something you need? If you have nothing of importance…”

His brows furrowed as he steps forth and comes to sit beside me. “Lena, I wanted to apologize about last night.” He reaches for my hand and I refrain from pulling it away. “Darling, I know I shouldn’t have chided you. You already know that I do it simply because I love and care about you.”

“I know.” I nod. “Yet you do it a lot more than necessary.”

He bows his head. “I know.” He looks down as his thumb rubs little circles into the back of my hand before he looks up once more. “I’ll work on not reprimanding you so much. Okay?” He asks, offering me a small smile. When I don’t respond, he pulls his hand away and clears his throat. “Um...anyways, I have something for you.”

“Oh? Are you my secret gift giver?” I ask as I curiously watch as he reaches into his pocket.

“No, I’m not.”

 He pulls out a single coin with an image of Andraste on it. I raise a brow. “A coin?”

He smiles. “The day I left home for templar training, my brother gave me this.” He shrugs. “It just happened to be in his pocket but he said it was for luck.” His smile falls slightly as he looks up at me. “Templars aren’t supposed to carry such things. Our faith is supposed to see us through.”

“Yet, you kept it with you.” I say, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips. “You, of all people, broke the Orders rules! I must say I’m shocked, Cullen. I never took you for a bad boy.”

He gives a self-conscious chuckle as he rubs the back of his neck. “Yes… until a year ago, I was actually quite good at following the rules….” He grins. “Most of the time, at least.” He looks down at the coin in his gloved hand once more. “This was the only thing I took from Ferelden that the Templars didn’t give to me.”

I look down at the coin and my brows furrow. “That’s a very sweet story but… if it means so much to you, why are you giving it to me? If it’s from your family, you should keep it.”

Looking up, Cullen reaches out and gently grabs my hand. “Humor me.” He smiles, placing the coin in my palm. “Your job is a dangerous one and so far you’ve been lucky.” He pauses and I watch his expression as he tries to figure out what he wants to say. When he speaks again, his voice is husky with emotion. “And who knows when your luck will run out. As foolish as it may seem, I want you to take this with you. Perhaps knowing you have this in your possession will make me worry just a little less about you when you’re out in the field.” As he says this, his cheeks redden and I smile.

Closing my hand around the coin, I scooch closer to him and place my free hand on his stubbled cheek. “Thank you, Cullen.” I whisper, brushing my lips teasingly against his. “I’ll keep it safe and near my heart at all times.”

He smiles. “Good.” He breathes. “Maybe it’s foolish but, I’m glad.” His lips capture mine in a tender kiss. I don’t know if it’s all the wine or missing his touch but I feel a longing wash over me. I lean into the kiss and feel his hands move from their place on my waist to slip around my back as he pulls me closer. Without breaking the kiss, I shift onto his lap with a leg on either side. As our tongues and breath mingle together, I grind myself against his lap. As I do so, he groans against my lips and I feel one of his strong hands slip down and grasp my ass and give it a squeeze. I respond with a moan of my own before I pull away slightly. His breathing is ragged as I nip at the corners of his mouth.

“I missed you last night.” He mutters. “I missed holding you while you slept.”

I pull back slightly to look at him. “I missed you too.” I admit, my fingers running through the back of his hair. “Perhaps you can stay with me tonight.” I motion back toward the giant fur-covered bed. “The bed is big enough for the two of us and has some warm furs. I’m sure it would keep us warm… even if we were, I don’t know… naked.” I bite my lip as I watch him think about this before he frowns.

“Darling, I don’t know if that would be a good idea.”

Sighing, I slide off his lap and turn to face him. “Why not?” I ask, throwing my hands up. “No one will walk in on us up here and nobody would care if you leave me in the morning since you’d be coming out of the keep. For all they know, you’d be leaving the war council or Josephine’s office!” I frown. “Is there something wrong with me that you don’t want to sleep with me?”

“What?” He frowns, rising from his seat. “No. You know there’s nothing wrong with you. It’s...it’s me.” He lets out a frustrated sigh as he runs a hand through his hair. He looks at my accusing gaze with a rueful look of his own. “It’s…. it’s a big step.”

Crossing my arms over my chest, I look away. “Maybe you should just leave.” I mutter.

His brows crease as he reaches out for me. “Lena…”

“I’m tired.” I lie, rubbing between my eyes. “Forgive me. I’m just moody because I’m tired from all the travelling and fighting bad guys.” I squeeze the coin in my palm. “Thank you again for your gift. I’ll… see you tomorrow and we can go over some reports and such.”

I notice Cullen still standing near me before I hear him exhale. “Um...alright. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

As he slinks off, I wait until I hear the door shut behind him before I sigh. “Fuck…” I mutter. “I really need a fucking drink.”

* * *

 

After sending Cullen away, I had drank another bottle and a half of wine before ending up on my balcony faced away from Cullen’s tower. Before long, I sense somebody enter my room behind me.

"Yes?" I say as I hear boots quietly padding across the stone floor behind me. The footsteps come to a halt but I remain where I am, staring out at the frozen vista spread out before me. Regardless of my feelings about the whole arrangement, I had to give Josephine some credit. I was uncomfortable for being given the largest and most extravagant room at Skyhold yet I've come to like the balcony. The past couple nights I had woken in a frantic state, sweating so much that I awoke to damp sheets. It was nice being able to sit on my balcony and breathe in the crisp air as I tried to ground myself in reality once more.

"Lena."

Hearing Dorian's voice, I felt the familiar stab of betrayal and felt my grip on the railing before me tighten. The hurt from when Cullen named him still ate at me. How could he think to show up here now? Steeling myself, I turn to face him.

As usual, his hair was perfectly coiffed, mustache neatly styled, his skin smooth and devoid of imperfections and his clothes stylish yet practical; yet there was something different about him. I'm used to seeing him completely carefree and arrogant that the current look of cautious concern was a little surprising. He looked almost like a dog walking toward its master with its tail between its legs, preparing to be reprimanded after being caught doing something they weren't supposed to. _Rightfully so_. I think bitterly to myself.

"If it isn't one of my favorite jailors!" I say sharply. "Come to see your newest prisoner?" My fake smile falls into a sneer. "You really like to embrace the behaviors of your ancestors, I see."

At this, he winces slightly as though I had just struck him. He recovers quickly as his eyes reflect the anger of such a comment but the edge of his lips curls upward slightly. "Ah, still angry with me, I see."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I snipe. "Anger is the correct response to betrayal, is it not?"

His smirk falls. "I didn't betray you, Lena. I was just--"

"Just what?" I interrupt. "Helping me?"

I notice his hands balled into fists at his side. "Yes. Varric and I were worried about you."

My brows draw together. "Varric? He wasn't with us during out last mission. How would he know about anything?" He grows silent and I scoff. "You are fucking unbelievable!"

With my outburst, I notice that I'm starting to draw attention to myself from those patrolling the battlements below. Heat rises to my cheeks as I silently curse at myself as I pass Dorian and stride toward the half empty bottle of wine sitting on my desk. He turns to watch me as I pick it up and look around for my goblet I had earlier. Finding no sign of it, I remove the cork with my teeth and let it drop to the floor before knocking it back for a long drink. When I finally lower it, I sit back on my desk and shoot him a glare. "Since you seem to have a knack for telling people about my personal business, who did you tell?"

He sighs. "The only people I told about what happened on our way to the Coast were your other advisors and Varric. That's it."

"Oh?" I sneer. "Are you sure? You didn't tell, oh I don't know, your countrymen? I'm sure they of all people would love to know about my weaknesses." I smirk as I see the anger flare up once more.

"I know you're mad, Lena, but that gives you no right to say that." He snaps. "You know better than anybody here that I am nothing like my countrymen. I joined the Inquisition at great risk to help you and your cause because I believe that is what's right,"

"How noble." I mutter, knocking back the bottle once more. I drain the rest of the bottle and look into it sadly before dropping it onto the floor where it shatters. He glances down at the shattered glass then back at me.

"Maker...you're drunk."

"You're drunk." I lamely shoot back, my words slurring slightly. I push away from my desk and start toward the little attached room in search of another bottle. I stumble slightly when my boot hooks onto the leg of the little table and mutter a curse.

"I hope you're going to offer me some." He muses as he comes to stand in the doorway, watching me awkwardly try to find a full bottle while swaying. "We can get smashed, pass out and hopefully get past this."

I look back to shoot him a glare before turning my attention back to the task at hand. Finding a bottle, I grab it and roughly push past him. "What I don't understand..." I slur, flopping down on the nearby couch. I point my bottle at him. "Since we met, I have done nothing but defend you and treat you like a friend and ally, even when everybody warned me not to trust you." I frown as I lower it. "And yet, in return, you betrayed my trust."

I watch as he strides over and sits down on the couch beside me. We sit there for a long moment before he sighs. "I'm sorry." He mutters. He turns his head to meet my gaze, frowning. "I almost didn't say anything but things were getting really bad for you, Lena. I saw the look of sheer terror in your eyes when we were in the caves beneath Crestwood. You need a break from being around the rifts and need to talk to somebody about it; Not just bottle it up. You need time to heal."

I watch him as my vision blurs on and off. "You should have spoken to me first." I mutter, the venom from earlier gone. "I would have rather discussed it with you and Cassy first."

He snorts. "Cassy?" He smirks. "That name makes her seem almost normal."

I slap his arm. "Shhh!" I hiss. "I'm serious!"

I try to focus my gaze on him but finally give up and lean back, resting my head on the back of the couch. My lower lip trembles. "I don't want people to think..." I pause, my brain struggling to sort out my thoughts. Dorian looks over at me and waits patiently for my train of thought to return. After a couple moments of silence, he nudges me.

"What don't you want people to think?" He frowns.

I blankly blink at him before the thought resurfaces. "I don't want people to think I'm weak." I mutter. "What kind of leader is afraid of the very thing they're supposed to be fighting?"

"A normal one." He snorts. "I can't imagine the Hero of Ferelden being calm about slaying an Archdemon, or the Champion feeling great about fighting off a Qunari Horde. Sure, in Varric's book it says that Hawke was heroic and ready for anything but I have no doubt in my mind that he was terrified on the inside."

I glance at him and he offers me a smile.

"You think so?" I ask, receiving a nod. "What about you? We went through the same events and you seem fine."

He shrugs. “Some events affect people differently. Just because I wasn’t impacted like you, doesn’t make your experience less valid.” I look down as he grabs my hand between us and gives it a squeeze. “You’re not weak, Lena. In fact, the fact that you still go out there and fight regardless of what happened to you, I think you are by far the strongest person out there.”

My lip trembles slightly. “You really think so?”

Smiling, he nods. “Absolutely. You’re quite the badass.”

Sitting up, I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his shirt. I take a deep breath and inhale the enticing scent of soft, dark Oud wood, lavender with hints of musk intertwined with black pepper, cinnamon and black tea. _Maker’s breath._

His arms encircle me and I feel a wave of relief and happiness wash over me in the few moments we stay in our embrace before I pull away slightly to look at him. _Sweet Andraste this man is gorgeous._

As though he can hear my thoughts, his lip curls upwards into a smirk. “Feeling better?” He asks. “I’m assuming this hug is a good sign and that you forgive me?”

Biting my lip, my hands slip down to grasp the collar of his shirt. “I suppose…” I mutter, my eyes flicking down to his perfect looking lips. “You know… you’ve always been such a great friend to me, Dorian. The fact that you came here to talk things out!”

He chuckles and it sounds so deep and smooth. “Well, that’s what I’m here for; To set things right.” He pauses. “Also to look dashing. That part is less difficult.”

“Yes… you are absolutely irresistible.”

I lean forward and brush my lips against his as he just sits there. Unfortunately, in my current state, I hardly notice. “You smell so good…. And I am really horny right now.” I mutter before I capture his lips with mine.

I hear him chuckle deep in his throat as I feel his hands gently grasp my arms and pull away. My brows crease as he smirks.

“I see you’re too far gone for any further discussion. Let’s get you to bed.”

My eyes widen. “Maker, yes! I’ve always wondered….” My fingers touch his chest through the opening in his shirt and he grabs it.

“As wonderful as I’m sure sex between us would be,” He chuckles, pulling further away. “I mean just you. You should sleep this off.” Rising from his seat, he reaches down to help me up. He steadies me, but I stand only for a few moments before my knees buckle beneath me. He manages to catch me and, with a sigh, he picks me up.

“My hero!” I mutter, grinning as I wrap my arms around his neck.

He rolls his eyes with a chuckle and walks me back toward my bed.


End file.
